DBZ: The Saga Continues
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber endlich ist ein neues Kapitel online! - Meine Vorstellung einer Fortsetzung von DBZ. Die Handlung setzt gleich nach der Buu-Saga ein und die Ereignisse von GT werden niemals stattfinden. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: Diese Fanfiction dient ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken. Sämtliche Charaktere aus Dragon Ball/Z/GT wurden von Akira Toriyama erschaffen und sind sein Eigentum. Ich erhebe keinen Anspruch darauf. **

**Ein kleines Vorwort: Unter all den wirklich großartigen Fanfics da draußen im Internet hab ich nur eines nie gefunden: Ein Fortsetzung zu DBZ, so wie ich sie mir vorstelle. Da gibt's nur eine Abhilfe: Selber schreiben! Dragon Ball GT hab ich zwar gesehen, aber sehr glücklich war ich damit nicht, deshalb werden die Ereignisse aus DBGT in diesem Fanfic niemals stattfinden. Aber genug geredet. Ich wünsch euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen und würde mich über das eine oder andere Review freuen.**

           Nguyen Tran Loc

Achja, eine kleine Warnung noch: Die Story ist recht lang, also solltet ihr euch etwas Zeit nehmen *g*

**Prolog**

_Etwa ein halbes Jahr nach der Vernichtung Buu's und etwa einen Monat nach Tapions und Hildegarns Auftauchen._

"Hilfe!"

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie bereits dalag, aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht mehr sehr viel länger aushalten würde. Der Schweiß lief ihr in Strömen übers Gesicht und auch ihre Kleidung war klatschnass. Erneut versuchte sie den Kopf zu heben oder wenigsten einen Arm zu bewegen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Ihr Körper wog ein Vielfaches von dem, was sie gewohnt war und das machte es ihr unmöglich sich zu bewegen. Selbst das Sprechen fiel ihr so schwer, dass sie nur alle paar Minuten einen Hilfeschrei herausbrachte.

"Hilfe, " schrie sie erneut und fuhr dann sehr viel leiser fort, "Wenn ich die beiden Knirpse erwische dann... dann..."

Nichts dann. Wahrscheinlich würden die beiden sich wieder einen ähnlichen Streich für sie ausdenken. Streich. Für die beiden war es wahrscheinlich wirklich nur ein Streich, aber sie fürchtete im Moment um ihr Leben.

Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Tür zum Gravitationsraum, wodurch sich die Schwerkraft automatisch wieder normalisierte. Als sie fühlte, dass ihr Körper wieder leichter geworden war, setzte sich Videl mit einem Keuchen auf und atmete ein paar mal kräftig durch, froh darüber das ihr das Atmen nicht mehr so schwer fiel wie gerade eben noch. Sie wandte ihren Kopf zur Tür um zu sehen wer sie aus ihrer Misere befreit hatte.

"Pff... Endlich... Pff... dan... ke..." Sie verstummte, als Vegetas finsterer Blick sie traf.

"Was tust du hier? Du hast hier drin nichts verloren", teilte er ihr auf seine übliche freundliche Art mit.

"Trunks und Goten... Pff... haben mich hier eingesperrt... Pff... Sie hielten das wohl für... Pff... witzig." Sie erhob sich von dem Fleck, an dem sie die letzten Stunden gefesselt war. Ihr Körper fühlte sich so leicht wie nie zuvor. Schwerkrafttraining schien wirklich sehr wirksam zu sein, aber dennoch hätte sie auf die letzten paar Stunden gut und gerne verzichten können. Vegeta betrachtete währenddessen mit kritischem Blick die Anzeigen neben der Tür. 

"Phh... Gerade mal zehnfache Schwerkraft. Schwächliche Menschen wie du haben hier wirklich nichts verloren", sagte er verächtlich, als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.  

"Ich gehe ja schon", antwortete sie kleinlaut und verließ auf noch recht wackeligen Beinen den Raum. Draußen machte sie halt, da sie Vegeta noch etwas sagen hörte.

"Ich muss dringend ein paar ernste Worte mit Trunks reden."

"Das halte ich auch für eine gute..." Videl brach ab, als sie merkte, dass Vegeta gar nicht zu ihr, sondern eher zu sich selbst gesprochen hatte.

"Er ist total verweichlicht. Ein echter Saiyajin hätte seinen Babysitter einfach getötet und sich nicht die Mühe gemacht ihn einzusperren", murmelte Vegeta weiter vor sich hin. Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder mit einem Zischen. 

Videl konnte einige Momente nichts weiter tun als mit bleichem Gesicht in Vegetas Richtung zu starren, auch wenn mittlerweile die Tür ihre Sicht blockierte.

"Er will dir nur Angst einjagen. Er will dir nur Angst einjagen." Sie sagte den Satz noch ein paar Mal, was sie zu beruhigen schien. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Trunks nicht versuchen würde sie zu töten, zumindest nicht absichtlich. Sie nahm sich aber trotzdem vor in nächster Zeit lieber nicht auf Trunks und Goten aufzupassen.

Videl ließ ihren Blick an sich herunter wandern. Sie brauchte dringend frische Klamotten und eine kalte Dusche, aber vorher sollte sie noch Bulma mitteilen, dass ihr Sohn und sein Freund ihrem Babysitter entkommen waren und sich nun werweißwo herumtrieben. Immer noch nicht ganz erholt wankte sie langsam, sich mit einer Hand an der Wand stützend, Richtung Labor, wo sie Bulma vermutete.

*   *   *

Goten und Trunks lagen an ihrem Stammplatz, in den Hügeln etwas außerhalb der westlichen Hauptstadt. Sie verbrachten nahezu jeden Tag hier um zu trainieren oder sonstigen Blödsinn zu veranstalten, den ein normales Haus nicht verkraften würde. Einige Krater, geborstene Felsen und verbrannte Grasflecken waren die stillen Zeugen ihres freundschaftlichen Trainings. Doch nun lagen die beiden gesättigt von ihrem Überfall auf den Kühlschrank der Briefs und gut gelaunt, wegen ihres gelungenen Streiches, den beide natürlich enorm witzig fanden, einfach nur im Gras und beobachteten die Wolken.

"Trunks, glaubst du Videl ist sauer auf uns?" Goten war etwas besorgt. Gohan hatte ihm einmal erzählt, zu hohe Schwerkraft würde dem menschlichen Körper schaden; und Videl war nicht so stark wie er oder Trunks. Vielleicht hatten sie die Schwerkraft doch zu hoch eingestellt. Sein Bruder wäre sicher nicht sehr erfreut darüber, wenn seiner Freundin etwas zustoßen würde.

"Nein", antwortete ihm Trunks ohne seinen Blick vom Himmel abzuwenden.

"Glaubst du nicht, ihr könnte etwas passieren? Vielleicht haben wir die Schwerkraft doch zu hoch eingestellt."

"Nein, haben wir nicht. Überleg doch mal!" Trunks setzte sich auf und blickte zu Goten, "Gohan hat doch mal gesagt, Videl ist zehnmal so stark wie ihr Vater. Und ihr Vater ist ein normaler Mensch, auch wenn er sagt, er sei der Stärkste der Welt. Normale Menschen halten die normale Schwerkraft aus, also hält Videl zehnfache Schwerkraft locker aus. Das ist einfache Mathemadings."

In Gotens Ohren klang das logisch, obwohl er sich nicht dran erinnern konnte, Gohan etwas Ähnliches sagen gehört zu haben. Aber Trunks hatte wahrscheinlich Recht. Trunks hatte eigentlich immer Recht. Dies verscheuchte Gotens schlechte Laune und seine Züge hellten sich wieder auf.

"Wirklich?" fragte er dennoch noch einmal.

"Wirklich." Die Antwort genügte um Gotens letzte Zweifel wegzufegen. Den nächsten logischen Gedankengang, dass Videl, nach Trunks' Theorie, auch keine Probleme damit gehabt haben dürfte den Raum gleich wieder zu verlassen - was aber nicht der Fall war - machte Gotens siebenjähriger Verstand nicht. Trunks legte sich wieder hin und auch Goten wendete seinen Blick wieder den Wolken zu. Sie verbrachten einige Minuten schweigend im Gras, solange bis ein großes Unheil über sie hereinbrach. Kindliche Langeweile.

"Trunks!"

"Ja?"

"Mir ist langweilig. Lass uns mal wieder kämpfen." Goten war bereits aufgesprungen und begann nach unsichtbaren Feinden zu treten.

"Ich kämpfe nicht mehr mit dir, du bist kein richtiger Krieger!" antwortete ihm Trunks, der noch immer im Gras lag. Das nahm Goten den Wind aus den Segeln, er unterbrach sein Aufwärmprogramm und setzt sein typisches Schmollgesicht auf. 

"Das ist nicht wahr. Ich bin ein genauso großer Krieger wie du." Trunks zog die Beine an, setzte die Handflächen neben seinem Kopf auf den Boden und katapultierte sich mit einem Schwung auf die Füße. Er klopfte sich das hängen gebliebene Gras von den Schultern, bevor er weiter sprach.

"Du bist kein Krieger. Du hast ja nicht mal ein Schwert." Trunks hob Tapions Schwert, seinen wertvollsten Besitzt, das die ganze Zeit neben ihm im Gras gelegen hatte, auf. Er wog es in den Händen, in erster Linie um Goten neidisch zu machen.

"So etwas brauchst du, nur dann bist auch du ein Krieger."

"Stimmt gar nicht. Dein Papa hat auch kein Schwert, und mein Papa auch nicht und Gohan auch nicht, oder willst du sagen, das sie keine Krieger sind?" Goten verschränkte die Arme und sah Trunks finster an. Wenn er eines hasste, dann waren es Trunks ständige Versuche sich als der Bessere von ihnen beiden darzustellen.

"Papa hatte mal ein Schwert, aber er hat es verloren, als er vor langer Zeit ein ganz starkes Monster damit erlegt hat. Damals, als er noch im Weltraum unterwegs war. Das hat er mir erzählt", log Trunks, denn eigentlich hatte Vegeta ihm, oder jemand anderem, noch nie etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählt.  

"Dein Papa muss sein Schwert verstecken, weil deine Mutter keine Waffen mag, und Gohan geht zur Schule. Dort sind Waffen verboten, deshalb hat er auch kein Schwert, aber ansonsten hätte er eines." Trunks schloss seine Rede mit zufriedenem Grinsen ab. Goten fand das alles zwar furchtbar gemein, aber Trunks' Argumente klangen einleuchtend, für Goten zumindest.

"Außerdem, " fuhr Trunks fort, "hat Mama mir mal erzählt, dass vor langer Zeit ein anderer großer Krieger hier war. Aus einer anderen Zeit oder so, hat sie gesagt. Der hatte auch so ein Schwert und hat alle vor großem Unheil bewahrt und sie hat gesagt, sie hofft, dass ich auch mal so werde wie er. Damit wäre also klar, bevor ich wieder mit dir kämpfen kann, brauchst du auch ein Schwert, aber mindestens so ein gutes, wie das hier." Trunks streichelte behutsam über die Scheide, in der sein Schwert steckte.

"Wie heißt dieser Krieger aus der anderen Zeit?" fragte Goten verwundert. Trunks blickte von seinem Schwert wieder zu ihm auf. 

"Das darf ich dir nicht sagen, das ist geheim." Die Wahrheit war, dass Bulma ihm nicht verraten hatte, wer vor knapp elf Jahren das erste Mal in dieser Zeitlinie aufgetaucht war. Nach dieser Antwort verschränkte Goten die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte von Trunks weg.

"Ich glaub dir nicht. Das mit dem Zeitkrieger hast du dir ausgedacht." Er ging vor ein paar größeren Felsen in die Hocke und tat so als gäbe es dort etwas sehr viel interessanteres zu beobachten.

"Waaaas? Du glaubst mir nicht? Na warte!" Trunks ging in Kampfstellung.

"Na los ich fordere dich heraus. Wir kämpfen drum, wenn ich gewinne hast du mir zu glauben." Goten beschäftigte sich weiterhin unbeeindruckt mit ein paar Käfern, die er auf den Felsen entdeckt hatte. Er dreht nur kurz seinen Kopf um Trunks zu antworten.

"Nein, jetzt will ich nicht mehr. Kämpfen find ich heute langweilig."

Diese unerwartete Antwort riss Trunks aus der Konzentration und er kippte um (Anm. d. A.: Ja, Anime-Style *g*).

"Na gut, was willst du dann unternehmen?" fragte er Goten, während er wieder auf die Beine kam. Der Angesprochene löste sich von dem doch nicht ganz so interessanten Treiben der Insekten und schlenderte langsam wieder zu Trunks hinüber.

"Keine Ahnung, schlag du was vor."  

"Hmm..." Trunks nahm seine Denkerpose ein, bei der er mit einer Hand sein Kinn rieb und mit der anderen den Ellenbogen des ersten Armes stützte.

"Wir könnten Marron besuchen und sie mal wieder ärgern." Goten überlegte kurz.

"Nein, lieber nicht. Mama hat gesagt wir sollen sie nicht ständig ärgern, weil sie ja noch sooooooo viel jünger ist als wir." Damit meinte er zwei beziehungsweise drei Jahre.

"Außerdem ist ihr Onkel zurzeit zu Besuch. Der macht mir Angst." 

"Hmm... Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Papa sagt auch immer, dem soll man nicht trauen. Aber was machen wir dann?" Trunks kratzte sich etwas ratlos am Kopf.

"Wir könnten wieder Riesenechsen jagen", schlug Goten vor, aber Trunks schüttelte denn Kopf.

"Dürfen wir nicht mehr. Mama sagt, die muss man jetzt schützen, weil sie gefährdet sind und es nicht mehr viele davon gibt."

"Schade. Wo die wohl alle hingekommen sind?" Goten fiel nicht ein, dass zwei kleine halb-saiyajinsche Energiebündel nicht ganz unschuldig am Niedergang der ohnehin schon seltenen Tierart waren.

"Ich weiß, was wir machen!" Goten erschrak durch Trunks' plötzlichen Aufschrei so, dass er beinahe umkippte, was ihm aber egal war. Es bestand schließlich Hoffnung, endlich etwas gegen die Langeweile gefunden zu haben.

"Fliegen wir um die Wette. Das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht." Trunks war sichtlich begeistert von seiner Idee und auch Goten schien sie zu gefallen.

"Auja! Gute Idee! Die übliche Strecke?" Trunks nickte nur als Antwort. Beiden luden kurz ihr Ki und flogen los in die Richtung, wo ihre übliche Startposition lag.

Einen kurzen Flug später kamen die beiden an dem hohen Felsenturm an, der ihnen als Start und Ziel diente, bereit die Welt mal wieder den Äquator entlang in Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu umrunden. Gohan hatte ihnen die Strecke vor einiger Zeit erklärt und ihnen auch gezeigt auf welche Flughöhe sie sicher vor Zusammenstößen mit Flugzeugen waren, aber eher als Sorge um die Flugzeuge, als um seinen Bruder und dessen Freund.

Beiden wärmten sich noch kurz auf, während Trunks noch die von beiden festgesetzten Regeln wiederholte.

"Also, wie immer, Goten. Keiner darf sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandeln; und den Gegner mit Ki-Blasts abzuschießen ist auch verboten." 

"Klar, ich hab die Regeln nicht vergessen", maulte Goten.

"Dann jammer nicht, sondern mach dich endlich bereit." 

Die beiden gingen in Startposition. Einige Momente herrschte absolute Stille, dann rief Trunks das erste Kommando.

"Auf die Plätze!"

"Fertig!" war Gotens geschriene Antwort.

"LOS!" brüllten beide im Einklang und sausten los. Mit einem Knall durchbrachen beiden die Schallmauer und waren von dem Felsenturm aus schon nicht mehr zu sehen.

Im Palast Gottes schüttelte Dende ungläubig seinen Kopf, als er die beiden kleinen Halb-Saiyajins beobachtete. 

"Diese beiden Knirpse sind unglaublich. Zum Glück sind es nur die beiden. Wenn ich daran denke, dass es früher mal einen ganzen Planeten solcher Kerle gegeben hat, wird mir ganz anders."

Er beobachtete sie noch kurz und wand sich dann wieder anderen Geschehen zu. Sein Dasein als Gott war anstrengend und er konnte sich nur selten  seinen Freunden widmen, es gab schließlich auch noch andere Menschen.

*   *   *

Vegeta hatte Durst und ihm war heiß. Nicht, dass es ihm groß etwas ausmachte oder er der Drang verspürte sich beklagen zu müssen, aber stundenlanges Training bei 200facher Schwerkraft und die Tatsache, dass Hochsommer war, hatten ihren Tribut gefordert und auch der Körper eines Saiyajin verlangte dann und wann danach mit Flüssigkeit versorgt zu werden. Deshalb trug Vegeta auch nur die Hälfte seines normalen Kampfdresses, da er heute aufgrund der Hitze auf Handschuhe und Shirt verzichtete hatte, und befand sich auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank. 

Er legte den Weg vom Trainingsraum zur Küche mit gewohnt finsterer Miene und ohne Hast zurück. Er hatte es nicht eilig. Er wischte sich erneut mit dem Handtuch, das er um seine Schultern gelegt hatte, den Schweiß von Stirn, als sein Blick einen Spiegel streifte, der im Gang hing. Er blieb stehen, um sich zu betrachten, was eine Seltenheit darstellte, da er eigentlich nie Gebrauch von Spiegeln machte. Meistens fragte er sich sogar, wozu die Menschen solch nutzlose Teile eigentlich brauchten. Selbst Bulma verbrachte jeden Morgen eine halbe Ewigkeit davor, wohingegen seine morgendliche Frisurpflege mit einem einmaligen Durch-die-Haare-fahren abgeschlossen war.

Vegeta betrachtete die Narben, die seinen Oberkörper und seine Arme zierten. Beinahe alle stammten noch aus der Zeit, bevor er auf der Erde landete. Aus einer Zeit in der Wunden noch normal verheilten und einen Beweis hinterließen, dass man einen Kampf bestritten und gewonnen hatte. Aus einer Zeit in der es keine magischen Bohnen oder Heilkräfte, wie die von Dende, gab. Beides waren Möglichkeiten eine noch so tödliche Wunde in Sekunden zu heilen, ohne das auch nur eine Spur ihrer Existenz zurückblieb. 

"Narben sind die einzigen Auszeichnungen, die ein Saiyajin erhält", murmelte er leise. Er hatte diesen Satz in früher Jugend einmal gehört. Er wusste nicht ob es sein Vater war, der ihm das gesagt hatte, oder vielleicht Nappa. Er erinnerte sich an andere Saiyajins, die in dem Alter waren in der er sich jetzt befand. Sie mussten mindestens drei- oder viermal so viele Narben wie er besessen haben. Auf solche Auszeichnungen legte er damals wie heute keinen großen Wert. Auch hatte er nie jemanden darum beneidet oder gar zu jemandem aufgesehen. Warum auch? Schließlich war er schon von Kindheit an einer der Stärksten, wenn nicht sogar der Stärkste. 

Er betrachtet sich noch einmal kurz und setzte dann seinen Weg zur Küche fort. Ja, er war der Stärkste gewesen, der stärkste Saiyajin jedenfalls. Aber die Saiyajins waren nur eines von Freezers vielen Sklavenvölkern. Obwohl sie damals die Bezeichnung "Handelspartner" trugen, waren sie nichts weiter als Sklaven gewesen, machtlos gegen Freezer oder seine Handlanger. Dann hatte er Kakarott getroffen. 

Seit damals war er nie wieder der Stärkste gewesen. Er hatte Kakarott zwar in ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen besiegt und beinahe getötet, aber trotzdem musste er sich damals geschlagen zurückziehen. Von ihrem zweiten Treffen an war Kakarott immer der Stärkere gewesen. Kakarott wurde als erstes zum Super Saiyajin, Kakarott war es, der Freezers Schreckensherrschaft über einen Großteil der Galaxis beendete, Kakarott war es, der nach einem Jahr im "Raum von Zeit und Geist" mehr erreicht hatte als er in zwei, selbst als er sich von Babidi beherrschen ließ, um mit Kakarott gleichzuziehen, verbarg dieser eine noch viel größere Kraft vor ihm. 

Dann im Kampf gegen Buu hatte er erkannt, was Kakarott soviel besser machte als er selbst war und er hatte sich damit abgefunden die ewige Nummer 2 zu sein. Er hatte sogar begonnen seinen ewigen Rivalen als Freund zu betrachten und sein Training zurückzuschrauben, bis dieser alte Priester mit seinem riesigen Dämonen im Schlepptau auftauchte. In diesem Kampf musste erneut erleben, wie weit er hinter Kakarott zurücklag. Er selbst hatte keine fünf Minuten durchgehalten, während Kakarott es war, der die Bestie erledigte. Daraufhin hatte er beschlossen, wieder verstärkt zu trainieren und, selbst wenn es Jahrzehnte dauern mochte, soweit auf Kakarott aufzuholen, dass sie beide wieder gleichwertige Gegner sein würden. 

Mit einem Summen öffnete sich die automatische Tür zur Küche als Vegeta davor trat. Er schritt geradewegs auf den Kühlschrank zu ohne sich über den schlachtfeldartigen Zustand in dem Trunks und Goten die Küche zurückgelassen hatten zu wundern oder gar aufzuregen - schließlich kümmerte sich bereits einer der Haushaltsroboter darum die Reste zu entfernen.

Er öffnete die Kühlschranktür und schnappte sich eine Flasche Fruchtsaft, das einzige effiziente Getränk, das sich seiner Meinung nach unter der großen Auswahl an irdischen Getränken befand. Er riss den Verschluss ab und begann sich die kühle Flüssigkeit hinunter zu schütten. Er genoss das Gefühl, als das kühle Nass seinen Hals hinab floss und leerte die Flasche auf einmal. 

"Vegeta." Bulmas Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Er stellte die leere Flasche neben den Kühlschrank, drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte ihr in die Augen.

"Was willst du?" fragte er mit leicht säuerlichem Ton, da er aus ihrem Tonfall schließen konnte, dass sie von irgendetwas genervt war und die nervende Nichtigkeit auf ihn übertragen wollte. Sie erwiderte seinen finsteren Blick.

"Wo ist unser Sohn?" war ihre Gegenfrage, vom Ton her keine Spur freundlicher als Vegetas.

"Was weiß ich." Desinteressiert wandte er sich von ihr ab und schloss die Tür des Kühlschranks wieder. Daraufhin ging er zur Tür, um sein Training für einige Stunden fortzusetzen.

"Stehen geblieben!" fuhr Bulma ihn an. 

"Du kannst seine Aura spüren, also weißt du sehr wohl wo er ist. Ich will, dass du ihn her holst. Er hat zusammen mit Goten Videl im Schwerkraftraum eingesperrt und den Kühlschrank geplündert. Ich muss ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den beiden reden." Vegeta blieb kurz stehen.

"Warum sollte ich?" Nach dieser Aussage setzte er seinen Marsch Richtung Tür fort. 

"WEIL ICH ES SAGE!" begann Bulma ihn anzuschreien, woraufhin sich Vegeta ruckartig umdrehte. 

"DU WAGST ES SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN, WEIB!?" schrie er ihr ins Gesicht.

"DU WAGST ES SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN!?" schrie Bulma, kein bisschen beeindruckt, zurück. Beide starrten sich einige Momente lang aggressiv und wortlos an, bis Vegeta sich mit einem Schnauben umdrehte und vor die Tür trat, woraufhin diese sich wieder öffnete.

"Phh... Such ihn selber", war Vegetas einziger Kommentar als er den Raum verließ.

"Na gut, aber ich kenne einen Saiyajin, der in der nächsten Woche auf der Couch schläft, und ich meine nicht Trunks damit", antwortete Bulma, dann schloss sich die Tür. Vegeta blieb regungslos auf dem Gang stehen. Ein leises Knurren trat ihm über die Lippen und er begann die Fäuste zu ballen. Er fasste einen Entschluss und entspannte seine Muskeln wieder, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Bulma stand immer noch in der Küche und kicherte leise, als sie Vegeta zur Vordertür, anstatt in Richtung Trainingsraum, eilen hörte. 

"Saiyajins. So mächtige Krieger sie auch sein mögen, so schön lassen sie sich dennoch manipulieren."

*   *   *

Das Rennen zwischen Trunks und Goten ging derweil in seine finale Phase. Zu dem Felsen, der als Ziel vereinbart war, waren es nur noch knapp 200 Kilometer. Trunks hatte beinahe das ganze Rennen über in Führung gelegen, aber seit ein Schwarm Wildgänse ihm den Weg versperrt hatte, lagen er und Goten fast wieder gleich auf. So sehr sich Trunks auch bemühte, er schaffte es einfach nicht den jüngsten Sprössling der Son-Familie abzuschütteln.

"Verdammt! Goten wird immer stärker in letzter Zeit. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, zieht er noch mit mir gleich oder wird sogar besser", dachte Trunks bei sich. 

Am Horizont tauchte bereits der Felsenturm auf. Da ein einfacher Sieg heute wohl nicht möglich war, aber er sein Gesicht vor Goten nicht verlieren wollte, beschloss Trunks etwas nachzuhelfen. Er powerte sich bis zum Maximum auf, ohne sich dabei jedoch in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln. Das brachte ihn wieder einige Meter vor Goten, woraufhin dieser auch wieder beschleunigte um sich nicht abhängen zu lassen. Trunks wartete solange, bis sein Verfolger soweit aufgeholt hatte, dass es ihm nicht möglich sein würde das Kommende abzuwenden, dann schleuderte er einen kleinen Ki-Ball, nicht größer als ein Tennisball, in Gotens Richtung.

Gotens Zeit reichte gerade noch aus um zu erschrecken, aber nicht mehr dazu der Energiekugel auszuweichen, die ihn somit mitten im Gesicht traf. Goten verschwand mit dem Knall einer kleinen Explosion in einer Rauchwolke. 

Trunks, der das Ganze über seine Schulter hinweg beobachtet hatte, kicherte vergnügt über das Gelingen seines Plans und wandte sich dann wieder seinem eigentlichen Ziel, dem Felsenturm, zu. Als sein Blick sich wieder nach vorne richtete, übernahm Trunks Gotens Gesichtsausdruck, den dieser kurz vor Einschlag des Ki-Balls gehabt hatte. Der Felsenturm war näher als gedacht. So viel näher, dass es Trunks bei seiner derzeitigen Geschwindigkeit nicht mehr möglich war auszuweichen oder anzuhalten. Er krachte ungebremst in das Hindernis.

Das hatte zwei Folgen: Trunks verschwand nun ebenfalls, nicht gerade geräuschlos, in einer Staubwolke und der Felsenturm, getroffen von einem Geschoß, das jede Kanonenkugel vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, stürzte in sich zusammen. 

Als der Staub sich gelegt hatte, saß Trunks inmitten eines Haufen von Trümmern am Boden und hustete sich die letzten Staubpartikel aus der Lunge, dann schaute er auf, um zu sehen was aus Goten geworden war. Der schwebte immer noch an der Stelle, an der er von Trunks' Ki-Ball getroffen worden war; und das mit einem ziemlich säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck und geballten Fäusten.

"Du... DU GEMEINER BETRÜGER!" Mit einem Schrei verwandelte sich Goten in einen Super Saiyajin und schoss mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf Trunks zu.

"Warte!" schrie Trunks. Doch als Goten nicht darauf reagierte, verwandelte Trunks sich ebenfalls und wartete, bis Goten in beinahe erreicht hatte, dann flog er senkrecht nach oben um ihm auszuweichen. Goten bremste ab und änderte seine Flugrichtung um Trunks endlich seiner, nach Gotens Meinung, gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. 

Anstatt weiter auszuweichen, nahm Trunks Gotens Angriff an, der ihn sofort mit einem Hagel aus Schlägen und Tritten eindeckte. Trunks gelang es jedoch einen Großteil davon zu blocken. Auf Gegenangriffe verzichtete er, da er wusste, dass Goten eigentlich im Recht war. Trotzdem musste er ihn irgendwie beruhigen.

"Du sollst warten, hab ich gesagt!" 

"Nein! Du hast betrogen! Wir haben ausgemacht nicht aufeinander zu feuern." Goten ließ sich nicht beruhigen und schaffte es schließlich sein Knie in Trunks' Magen zu rammen. Mit einem anschließenden Kinnhaken schleuderte er ihn einige Meter von sich weg, setzte ihm aber sofort nach um seinen Angriff nicht allzu lange zu unterbrechen. 

Trunks, der etwas Luft zum Atmen brauchte, tauchte unter Goten weg und versuchte, nachdem dieser sich nicht mehr direkt über ihm befand, sich mit einem Rückwärtssalto über seinen Gegner hinwegzusetzen. Goten reagierte jedoch schneller, als Trunks erwartet hatte und traf ihn beinahe mit einem Kick aus der Drehung heraus, der jedoch etwas zu tief angesetzt war und Trunks somit nur an den Haaren streifte. Nach Vollendung seines Saltos befand sich Trunks wieder an seiner Ausgangsposition und in Gotens Rücken. Die ganze Aktion hatte etwas weniger als eine Sekunde gedauert.

Goten wirbelte erneut herum und versuchte Trunks mit seiner Linken zu treffen, doch dieser fing seine Faust ab. Die nachkommende Rechte ebenfalls. Auch den Kniestoß, den Goten hinterher warf, wehrte Trunks mit seinem eigenem Knie ab. Goten versuchte daraufhin seine Fäuste wieder frei zu bekommen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, da Trunks etwas stärker als er selbst war.

"Pff...  Hör mir endlich mal kurz zu", bat Trunks den kleinen wütenden Saiyajin, doch ein Knurren war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. 

"Ich hab nicht auf dich gefeuert... Pff." 

"Doch hast du, weil ich heute gewonnen hätte!" entgegnete ihm Goten.

"Nein... Pff... Ich hab wirklich nicht auf dich gefeuert. Ich wollte mich mit dem Schuss beschleunigen." Auf Trunks' Erklärung hin zog Goten eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. 

"Du lügst doch." Goten zerrte erneut, um seine Hände zu befreien.

"Nein, das ist keine Lüge. Du bist besser geworden, deshalb musste ich zu diesem Mittel greifen. Dass du nicht ausgewichen bist, ist deine Schuld und zeigt nur, dass du eben noch kein richtiger Krieger bist." Trunks ließ sich in den Normalzustand zurückfallen und gab Gotens Fäuste frei. Der schwebte einige Meter rückwärts und verwandelte sich dann ebenfalls zurück.

"Wirklich?"

"Wirklich", Trunks nickte zustimmend. "Und als..."

"JUHHHHHUUUU! Ich bin besser geworden!" Gotens Jubelgeschrei und anschließender Siegestanz unterbrachen Trunks in dem, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Er wartete, bis Goten mit seiner kurzen Feier fertig war, und fuhr dann fort.

"Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist: Du kannst aussuchen, was wir als nächstes machen, als Trost für deine Niederlage." Trunks konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht vergreifen, aber Goten war mittlerweile wieder zu gut gelaunt um sich beleidigt zu fühlen.

"Cool! Lass uns mal wieder testen, wessen Ki-Blast stärker ist."

"Eigentlich eine gute Idee, aber sollen doch nur noch auf Wasser schießen, weil sonst zuviel kaputt geht. Und bei Wasser sieht man nicht, wer mehr Schaden angerichtet hat." 

"Das weiß ich selber", Goten schloss die Augen und streckte seine Nase hoch um wichtig auszusehen, "aber Gohan hat mir eine Möglichkeit verraten, wie wir auf Wasser schießen und trotzdem sehen können, wer stärker ist." Trunks blickte etwas unglaubwürdig drein, da normalerweise er die guten Einfälle hatte und nicht Goten.

"Ach ja? Und wie soll das gehen?"

"Flieg mir einfach nach!" Goten powerte sich kurz auf und schoss ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Trunks schwebte etwas irritiert an Ort und Stelle, bevor er realisierte, was Goten von ihm wollte, dann flog er ihm hinterher. 

"Hey! Warte!"

*   *   *

Einen zehnminütigen Flug später erreichten die beiden Halb-Saiyajins das nördliche Eismeer. Die Tatsache, dass die beiden in einem Gebiet einige 100 Kilometer weiter südlich lebten, wo gegenwärtig Hochsommer herrschte und sie entsprechende Kleidung trugen, hatte eine Konsequenz: Die beiden froren.

"Wah.. G.. G.. Goten, mir is kalt! Was willst du hier?" Trunks rieb sich die Oberarme um sie so gut es ging zu wärmen, aber es half nicht sonderlich viel gegen die eisige Kälte.

"B.. B.. Beschwer dich nicht. Hier k.. k.. können wir unsere K.. K.. Ki-Blasts abfeuern, ohne dass wir Ärger k.. k.. kriegen." Goten fror nicht weniger als Trunks.

"A.. A.. Achja, und wie? Ich sehe nur W.. W.. Wasser und Ei.. Ei.. Eisberge. Eis..." Trunks ging ein Licht auf und er verstand endlich, worauf Goten hinaus wollte. "Eis i.. i.. ist g.. g.. gefrorenes Wasser. Also schießen wir auf nichts anderes, als Wasser. G.. G.. Gute Idee, Goten."

"I.. I.. Ich hab d.. d.. doch immer gute Ideen." Goten konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, auch wenn man davon nicht viel bemerkte, da er immer noch heftig zitterte. "Fangen w.. w.. wir an!"

Die beiden brachten ihre Kräfte auf das Maximum, ohne jedoch die Grenze zum Super Saiyajin zu überschreiten. Daraufhin wurde ihnen auch wärmer und sie hörten auf zu zittern.

"Darauf hätten wir auch früher kommen können", meinte Trunks etwas frustriert.

"Jetzt können wir es auch nicht mehr ändern. Fangen wir endlich an, bevor uns wieder kalt wird!"

"Guter Vorschlag. Suchen wir uns Ziel!" 

Die beiden flogen ein paar Minuten herum, bis sie einen Eisberg fanden, der ihnen groß genug war und damit als Ziel würdig erschien.

"Wer soll anfangen?" fragte Goten, während er seinen rechten Arm kreisen ließ, obwohl er diese Lockerungsübung gar nicht nötig hatte. Trunks' Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

"Du! Du hattest die Idee, also fängst du auch an." 

"Okay." Goten ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken und ging, oder besser schwebte in Position. "Geh ein Stück zurück! Sonst wirst du vielleicht verletzt."

"Phh... Als ob mich deine Attacken verletzen könnten", antwortete Trunks mit einem etwas herablassenden Unterton, befolgte aber dennoch Gotens Anweisung und flog einige Meter zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme und wartete darauf, dass Goten anfing.

"Jetzt mach endlich!"

"Ja, Ja! Sei still, so etwas braucht Konzen... äh... Ruhe."

Goten fixierte sein Ziel, dann streckte er seine Arme nach vorne, den Rechten oben, den Linken unten und formte mit seinen abgespreizten Fingern eine Schüssel. 

"Ka.. Me.." Er nahm seine Hände an seine rechte Seite auf Hüfthöhe und eine kleine leuchtende Kugel aus Ki begann sich darin zu bilden.

"Ka.. Me."

"Falsch!" warf Trunks ein, doch Goten fuhr unbeeindruckt fort. 

"HA!" Goten riss seine Hände wieder zurück in die Ausgangsposition und schleuderte eine gewaltige Ki-Welle (Anm. d. A.: Ich möchte jetzt nicht Schockwelle schreiben) in Richtung des Eisberges. Als sie auftraf gab es eine riesige Explosion und eine Wolke aus Dampf und Rauch versperrte den beiden erst mal die Sicht auf den Berg. Als die Sicht wieder klar wurde, musste Goten zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass der Eisberg bis auf ein paar Brocken, die heraus gebrochen waren, unbeschädigt war. 

"Tja, das war wohl nix!" lachte Trunks hämisch. "Das kommt davon, dass du immer Kamekameha statt Kamehameha sagst."

"Dann lass mich noch mal probieren!"

"Nein, jeder hat nur einen Versuch. Jetzt zeig ich dir mal wie das richtig geht."

Trunks packte Goten an der Schulter und warf ihn etwas zurück, dann begab er sich in Position. Er zog seine Arme soweit es seine Schultern zuließen zurück und sammelte in jeder Hand einen kleinen Ki-Ball. Mit einem Schrei riss er die Arme nach vorne und brachte seine Händen an den Handgelenken zusammen, wodurch er einen Ki-Blast von ungefähr derselben Größe wie Gotens Vorherigem abfeuerte. Auch bei ihm gab es eine Explosion, viel Dampf und die Feststellung, dass der Berg immer noch unversehrt dastand. 

"Haha! Du warst auch nicht viel besser!" Diesmal war Goten derjenige, der lachte. "Du warst sogar schlechter."

"Sei ruhig! Ich hab mich nur aufgewärmt." Trunks bereitete einen zweiten Versuch vor, als Goten ihn davon abhielt, indem er seine Arme von hinten festhielt.

"Nein! Du hast gesagt, jeder hat nur einen Versuch. Das gilt auch für dich!" maulte Goten. 

Trunks versuchte noch kurz seine Arme los zu bekommen, doch dann ließ er locker. Er hatte Gotens Gutmütigkeit und Naivität heute schon oft genug ausgenutzt. Es war wohl besser jetzt klein beizugeben. Trotzdem ging ihm dieser Eisberg auf die Nerven. Er hatte zuviel Stolz von Vegeta geerbt, als das er vor so einer unerheblichen Kleinigkeit wie einem Eisberg kapitulieren würde.

"Na gut. Aber den Berg müssen wir vernichten, sonst verlieren wir unser Gesicht. Probieren wir es zusammen!"

Goten wusste zwar nicht genau vor wem Trunks Angst hatte das Gesicht zu verlieren, aber die Idee dem Eisberg den Rest zu geben fand er klasse. Also feuerten die beiden jede erdenkliche Kombination von Ki-Blast auf den Berg ab, die ihnen einfiel – ohne jedoch einen nennenswerten Erfolg zu erzielen. Als sie selbst als Super Saiyajins nichts weiter bewirkten, als ein paar mehr Brocken als der äußersten Schicht zu sprengen, gaben sie auf und verwandelten sich wieder zurück.

"Trunks, Pff... Pff... Warum hält dieser Eisberg soviel aus?" Trotz der Kälte um sie herum war Goten etwas außer Atem und verschwitzt. Trunks war ebenfalls ratlos und genauso fertig.

"Was... Pff... weiß ich. Aber eines ist... Pff... klar: Wir sind zu schwach. Deshalb müssen wir etwas anderes probieren."

"Ich mag nicht mehr! Warum _müssen wir diesen Berg vernichten?" protestierte Goten. _

"Weil wir sonst keine Krieger sind. Es geht auch ganz schnell." Trunks flog auf gleiche Höhe mit Goten und spreizte seine Arme nach links ab. "Los, mach mit!"

Goten freute sich innerlich darüber, dass Trunks ihn auch als Krieger bezeichnete, wenn auch aus Versehen, und nahm eine Haltung, symmetrisch zu Trunks', ein. Die beiden blickten sich kurz in die Augen, dann begannen sie.

"FUUUUUUU-..." Weiter kamen die beiden nicht. Gerade, als sie sich aufeinander zu bewegten und ihre Arme über ihre Köpfe schwangen, wurden sie an eben diesen von zwei kräftigen Händen gepackt.

"Lasst den Blödsinn!" Ermahnte sie eine bekannte, tiefe und momentan etwas entnervt klingende Stimme. Die beiden blickten zum Unterbrecher ihres Fusionstanzes auf.

"Papa!" stieß Trunks überrascht hervor, als Vegeta die beiden wieder los ließ. "Was machst du hier?"

"Dich nach Hause holen. Deine Mutter will dich sprechen." Mit einem Blick auf Goten sprach er weiter. "Du solltest besser auch heim fliegen." Goten wich Vegetas Blick aus. Er merkte, dass Trunks' Vater schlecht gelaunt war und wusste, dass es besser war, sich nicht mit ihm anzulegen. Trunks hingegen lockerte nur kurz sein Handgelenk und wandte sich wieder dem Eisberg zu.

"Gleich, Papa. Wir müssen nur noch den Eisberg kaputt machen."

"SOFORT!" brüllte Vegeta die beiden, Trunks mehr als Goten, an.

"Aber... der Berg...?" entgegnete Trunks etwas kleinlaut. Vegeta feuerte darauf hin mit einer Hand einen Ki-Blast auf den Berg ab. Es gab ein kurzes Flackern um den Berg, das keiner wirklich bemerkte, dann brach das Geschoß durch die Außenhülle des Eisberges und detonierte. Mit einem Krachen stürzten die Eismassen zusammen und verschwanden in einer gewaltigen Wolke aus Wasserdampf und aufgewirbeltem Schnee. Trunks und Goten staunten nicht schlecht, schließlich hatte Vegeta einhändig das zustande gebracht, was sie nicht mal zu zweit vermocht hatten.

"So", schnaubte Vegeta, "Er is hin und jetzt komm mit!" Er setzte sich in Bewegung und flog zurück in Richtung westliche Hauptstadt. Trunks schluckte sein Erstaunen herunter und begann zu grinsen.

"Dein Vater hätte das sicher nicht fertig gebracht!"

"Hätte er sicher. Sogar noch besser!" entgegnete Goten.

"TRUNKS!"

"Ich muss gehen. Ciao, Goten!" sagte Trunks, bevor er der "_freundlichen" Aufforderung seines Vaters Folge leistete. _

"Tschüs!" 

Goten schaute zu wie Vater und Sohn recht bald am Horizont verschwanden. Dann bemerkte er, dass er wieder zu frieren begann und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Nachhauseweg. Hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass, nachdem die Wolke verschwunden war, etwas zum Vorschein gekommen war, was zuvor im Inneren des Eisberges verborgen gewesen war. Aber so übersah er das schwarze Gebilde mit einem großen Logo, bestehend aus zwei blutroten "R" in einer Raute.

*   *   *

Im Inneren des, na gut nennen wir es beim Namen, Labors liefen die Systeme, nachdem sie Jahre im Standby-Modus verbracht hatten, auf Hochtouren. Der Schildgenerator, der eigentlich nur dafür konstruiert worden war vereinzelte, zufällige Einschläge und neugierige Besucher abzuwehren, war durch den dauerhaften Beschuss der beiden Saiyajins heiß gelaufen und Vegetas Blast hatte ihm schließlich den Rest gegeben, woraufhin er durchgebrannt war. Aufgrund dessen, und durch den Einsturz des schützenden Eisberges, versetzte der Zentralrechner der vergessen Anlage der RedRibbon-Armee alle Systeme in Alarmbereitschaft und begann das Labor wieder auf maximale Leistung hochzufahren. 

Einige Minuten später flackerten vier Scheinwerfer auf, von denen einer jedoch gleich wieder durchbrannte, und warfen ihr Licht auf vier, nach Verlust des einen Scheinwerfers effektiv auf drei, Kapseln, die groß genug waren einen Menschen zu beherbergen. Jede der Kapseln war mit einer Vielzahl von Schläuchen und Kabeln verbunden und auf ihren einstigen Glasfronten hatte sich ein dicke Schicht Eis gebildet, so dass man unmöglich erkennen konnte, was sich darin befand.

Mit einem Zischen begann die Anlage die Reaktivierung dessen, was auch immer sich in den Kapseln befand. Flüssiger Stickstoff, der sich im Innern der Kammern befunden hatten, wurde durch die Schläuche abgepumpt, während die Lebenserhaltungssysteme langsam herunter fuhren und der Computer das Auftauen und die Reanimation der Inhalte begann. 

Mittlerweile war das Eis auf den Außenhüllen fast komplett abgeschmolzen und man konnte erkennen, dass auf jeder Kapsel etwas geschrieben war. Auf jeder stand ein großes "C" und dahinter jeweils eine der Zahlen 21, 22, 23 beziehungsweise 24. 

Mit einem weiteren, lauteren Zischen und unter Entwicklung von viel Dampf öffneten sich die Deckel der Kammern und die letzten Cyborgs der RedRibbon-Armee konnten ihre langjährige Behausung - oder Gefängnis, ganz nach der Interpretation des Betrachters - verlassen.

C21 war der erste, der einen Schritt aus seiner Kapsel tat. Bei ihm handelte es sich um einen Mann von etwa 1,80 Meter Größe. Seinen Kopf zierte langes schwarzes Haar, das hinten zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden war. Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Tarnhose und ein olivfarbenes T-Shirt. Seine breiten Schultern und muskulösen Arme deuteten darauf hin, dass er auch als Mensch sehr kräftig gewesen sein musste, da die Umwandlung in einen Cyborg keine äußerlichen Veränderungen mit sich brachte. Vom Alter her war er vielleicht Ende zwanzig, Anfang dreißig.  

Der zweite Cyborg, C22, war eine Frau, die vor ihrer Umwandlung nicht sehr viel älter als zwanzig gewesen sein konnte. Ihre Figur hätten viele als ideal beschrieben. Schlanke, aber dennoch muskulöse Beine, wohlgestaltete Hüften, eine schlanke Taille, die aber keinesfalls abgemagert wirkte, und wohlgeformte Brüste, weder zu klein, noch zu groß. Sie trug einen dunkelgrauen, hautengen Anzug mit einigen schwarzen Flecken, der ihren Körper von den Stiefeln bis zum Hals und den Handgelenken bedeckte. Sie hatte langes, wallendes rotes Haar mit einigen schwarzen Strähnen darin, welches ihr bis über die Schulterblätter reichte. Sie war etwas kleiner als C21, doch durch ihr voluminöses Haar fiel dies kaum auf.

C23 war etwas mehr als einen Kopf kleiner als C22, dafür fast zweimal so breit. Seine Kleidung war nicht sehr viel besser als seine Figur. Das bunte Hemd, seine knielangen Shorts,  dazu ein großer Strohhut und seine Sonnenbrille ließen ihn wie das klischeehafte Abbild eines Hawaii-Touristen wirken. 

Der letzte, C24, trat erst ein paar Sekunden später aus seiner Kapsel. Von der Statur her glich er C21 und auch er schien nicht viel älter als fünfundzwanzig gewesen zu sein, bevor er in einen Mensch-maschinen-hybrid umgewandelt worden war. Seinen Kleidung bestand aus einer schwarze Hose, einem dunkelblauen Muskelshirt, einer schwarzen Lederjacke und schwarzen Stiefeln. Sein schwarzes Haar war an den Seiten abrasiert und bildete einen Irokesen, der ich noch größer erscheinen ließ. Seine dünnen, kaum vorhandenen Augenbrauen, die dunklen Augen und sein finsterer Blick ließen ihn deutlich bedrohlicher wirken, als die anderen drei Cyborgs.   

Die vier Cyborgs standen eine Zeitlang nur regungslos da, bis schließlich C21 ein paar Schritte von den Kühlkammern weg machte und seine Gelenke zu lockern begann, was mehrmals ein lautes Knacken als Geräusch hervorrief. Während C23 seine Sonnenbrille abnahm um etwas in dem nur spärlich beleuchten Labor erkennen zu können und C24, mit sichtlichem Desinteresse an den anderen drei Cyborgs, einige der Monitore  studierte, betrachtete C22 missmutig die Scheinwerfer, die ihre einstige Schlafstätten beleuchteten.

"Warum ist ausgerechnet mein Scheinwerfer kaputt?" fragte mit hörbar genervtem Unterton. Die anderen Cyborgs, mit Ausnahme von C24, blickten zu ihr.

"Wen interessiert das?" Stellte C21, ohne wahrnehmbare Gefühlsregung in der Stimme, fest. "Wir haben wichtigeres zu erledigen, als uns um so etwas Unwichtiges zu kümmern."

"Unwichtig? UNWICHTIG? Willst du damit sagen ich sei unwichtig?" fuhr sie C21 an, ohne das der sich groß daran störte.

"Halt mal die Luft an, Schnecke", warf C23 mit einem breiten Grinsen ein. 

"NENN MICH NICHT SCHNECKE!" 

Von diesem Schrei unbeeindruckt fuhr der Touristen-Cyborg fort. "Mein Auftrag ist es Son Goku zu töten. Wie sieht es mit euch aus?"

"Mein Auftrag ist derselbe", war die Antwort von C21, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war sich aufzuwärmen, obwohl er das als Cyborg nicht wirklich nötig hatte. C23 nahm diese Antwort mit einem Grinsen zur Kenntnis und sprach weiter.

"Und was ist mit dir, Nicht-Schnecke?" Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, doch sie ignorierte seinen Kommentar einfach.

"Son Goku töten? Ja irgend so was in der Art soll ich auch machen. Und was ist mit ihm?" Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung C24, der immer noch etwas von den Instrumenten abzulesen schien.

"Wahrscheinlich hat er den selben Auftrag wie wir", meinte C23 als er zu dem Schweigsamsten der Cyborgs hinüber ging. "Also sollten wir aufbrechen und unseren Auftrag ausführen. Oder was meint ihr?"

"Ja, gehen wir!"

"Wenn's sein muss..."

Alle drei warteten auf eine Antwort von C24, doch der hatte scheinbar immer noch wichtigeres zu tun.

"Hey, du! Sag doch auch mal was!" C23 zupfte an C24s Jackenärmel, um dem Angesprochenen klar zu machen, dass er gemeint war. C24 blickte daraufhin finster auf den kleineren Cyborg und hob ihm seine linke Hand vor das Gesicht.

"Dein Hemd gefällt mir nicht." 

Ein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck und verdutztes "Huh?" waren die letzten beiden Aktionen von C23, bevor der Blast aus C24s Hand ihn traf und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte. Wo sich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch sein Kopf befunden hatte, ragten jetzt einige verbrannte Kabel aus dem Hals und sprühten Funken, während sich Blut und Öl aus den organischen beziehungsweise anorganischen Komponenten seines Körpers vermengten. Ein zweiter Ki-Blast zerlegte ihn endgültig in seine Einzelteile, ohne dass jedoch das Labor größere Schäden davontrug.

Die anderen beiden Cyborgs standen kurzzeitig mit weit geöffneten Augen da, bevor sich von ihrem Schock erholten und in Kampfstellung gingen.

"Was sollte das?" wollte eine zornige C22 wissen. "Hast du dasselbe mit uns vor?"

"Nein." C24 stand immer noch regungslos an Ort und Stelle. Die beiden anderen bewegten sich ebenfalls kein Stück und blieben starr in ihrer Kampfpose. "Wenn ich euch vernichten wollte, hätte ich es bereits getan."

C21 nahm daraufhin wieder normale Haltung und begab sich zu einer der Luken, die aus dem Labor führten. Seine Kollegin jedoch behielt ihre aggressive Haltung bei. C21 betätigte einen Schalter neben der Luke, welche sich darauf öffnete und einen eiskalten Wind ins Innere wehen ließ, was den Cyborgs jedoch, trotz ihrer eher luftigen Kleidung, egal war.

"Kommst du mit, unseren Auftrag erfüllen?"

"Nein, ich bleibe", war C24s letzter Kommentar, bevor er sich wieder von den beiden abwandte.

"Dann bleib! C22, komm!" Mit diesen Worten hob der Cyborg geräuschlos ab und flog nach draußen.

"Idiot!" Mehr sagte C22 nicht, bevor sie C21 aus dem Labor folgte.

C24 wartete einige Minuten ab, dann begab er sich ebenfalls zu der Luke, betätigte jedoch den Schalter und schloss sie wieder. 

"Ich bleibe", sprach er zu sich, während sich sein bis dahin regungsloses Gesicht zu einem leichten Grinsen verformte. "Ich bleibe und studiere unseren Feind, Son Goku."

*   *   *

"Was hast du, Dende?" Obwohl Piccolo die Augen geschlossen hatte und mit dem Rücken zu Dende in seiner üblichen Meditationspose schwebte, hatte er die kurze Unruhe des jüngeren Namekianers bemerkt.

"Nichts. Mir ist nur ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Nichts beunruhigendes", antwortete der Angesprochene.

*Wollen wir es hoffen* dachte Piccolo bei sich, bevor er sich wieder in seine Meditation vertiefte. *Wollen wir es hoffen...*

_Und so vergingen die Jahre... _


	2. Peace never lasts forever - The abductio...

**Kapitel I**

_Peace never lasts forever – _

_The abduction of the Dragon Balls!_

__

_Zehn Jahre sind vergangen. Etwa zwei Monate nach dem Tenkaichi Budoukai, bei dem Son Goku auf Uubu traf und beschloss ihn zu trainieren. Das Turnier hatte natürlich Mister Satan "gewonnen"._

Goten trat aus seinem Zimmer auf den Balkon und begann sich zu strecken. Er hatte die Tatsache, dass Ferien waren, mal ausgenutzt und bis Mittag geschlafen. Es wunderte ihn eigentlich, dass er damit durchgekommen war. Normalerweise weckte ihn seine Mutter immer recht früh, da es immer etwas gab, was er für sie erledigen sollte. Er war ja sozusagen der einzige Mann Haus, der genug Zeit hatte. Gohan hatte einen festen Job, dem er nachzugehen hatte. Aber das warf Goten ihm nicht vor, schließlich war Gohan der einzige im Haus der Sons, der Geld nach Hause brachte. Obwohl das die letzten Jahre schon lange kein solches Problem mehr war wie früher. Videl, die ja auch bei ihnen wohnte, stammte aus einer wohlhabenden Familie und Gohan wurde gut bezahlt, sogar sehr gut. Der ganze Wohlstand, den Goten und seine Familie die letzten Jahre über genießen konnten, war eigentlich den beiden zu verdanken.

Sein Vater hatte in den zehn Jahren, in denen Goten ihn nun kannte, nie einen Job gehabt. Sicher, er war kein Faulpelz gewesen und hatte alle möglichen Reparaturen im Haus übernommen und ihnen täglich etwas zu Essen gebracht - wenn auch nicht gekauft sondern gefangen. Dennoch hatte er immer einen Großteil des Tages mit Training verbracht.

Sein Vater. In letzter Zeit war Goten nicht sehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Nicht, dass er ihn hassen würde oder etwas ähnliches, aber er verstand ihn nicht. Zehn Jahre lang hat dieser Mann fast ausschließlich nur trainiert. Aber wofür? Zehn Jahre. Seine Mutter hatte ihm mal erzählt, die längste Zeit, die sie bisher in Frieden gelebt hatten, waren sieben Jahre gewesen. Für Goten war die Zeit des Kämpfens um das Wohl der Erde vorbei. Das Universum war anscheinend von allen Bösewichten befreit und sein Vater war der Stärkste überhaupt, oder eher sein Bruder, aber das konnte sich mittlerweile wieder geändert haben. 

Aber nein. Sein alter Herr musste ja tagtäglich trainieren und ihm, Goten, wurde meistens dasselbe aufgezwungen. Die ersten Jahre war es ja noch ganz witzig gewesen, aber dann hatte es begonnen ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Dann wurde zum Glück Pan, seine Nichte, geboren. Seid die Kleine dazu fähig war zu laufen, trainierte sie mit ihrem Großvater. Das hatte damals eine große Last von Gotens Schulter genommen, aber sein Vater hatte trotzdem weiterhin darauf bestanden, dass Goten am Training teilnahm. Aber einen 15-, 16- beziehungsweise 17jährigen zu etwas zu zwingen, was er nicht wollte, war meistens sinnlos und somit hatte er den Großteil seiner Trainingsstunden einfach geschwänzt. 

Sein Vater ließ es ihm durchgehen. Er hatte ihm weder Vorwürfe  gemacht, noch hatte er ihm irgendwelche Strafen aufgebrummt. Dafür war Goten seinem Vater immer noch dankbar. Einen weniger strengen Vater hätte es wohl auf der ganzen Welt nicht gegeben. 

Nichtsdestotrotz nahm Goten es seinem Vater sehr übel, dass er einfach mit dem kleinen Jungen, den sie auf dem Turnier getroffen hatten, auf und davon geflogen war. Und das nur weil er ihn für die Reinkarnation von Buu's böser Hälfte hielt. Nicht nur, dass jener die schlimmste Bedrohung aller Zeiten gewesen war und wieder lebte, nein, sein Vater musste ihn auch noch trainieren. 

Und seine Familie? Die ließ er einfach im Stich. Er hatte zwar versprochen, sie zu besuchen, aber die letzten zwei Monate hatte er sich kein einziges Mal blicken lassen. Dabei kostete es ihn keine zwei Sekunden sich hierher zu teleportieren. Das war es, was Goten nicht verstand. War seinem Vater ein guter Kampf wichtiger als seine Familie? Als seine Frau? Seine Söhne? Seine Enkelin? 

Dennoch, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, hatte er in letzter Zeit wieder begonnen verstärkt zu trainieren. Warum genau wusste er nicht. Vielleicht war es einfach nur ein unterbewusster Versuch zu sagen, "Hey Paps! Ich hab mein Training wieder aufgenommen. Du kannst nach Hause kommen, bei uns bleiben und mit mir trainieren."

Er selbst redete sich jedoch immer ein, er mache das nur um etwas Dampf abzulassen und seine aufgestaute Wut an etwas auszulassen. Letztere ließ er jedoch nur entweichen, wenn er allein war. Er wollte seine Sparringspartner schließlich nicht verletzen, zumindest Gohan und vor allem Pan nicht. Bei Trunks hielt er sich weniger zurück, aber das war umgekehrt genauso. Richtig geschont hatten die beiden sich eigentlich nie. Allerdings war das unter Freunden so üblich.

Aber Trunks hatte er seit dem Turnier auch erst zweimal gesehen. Sein Freund war viel beschäftigt in letzter Zeit. Obwohl er die Schule noch nicht mal abgeschlossen hatte, band ihn Bulma so viel wie möglich in die Geschäfte der Capsule Corp. ein. Er sollte den Laden wahrscheinlich irgendwann einmal übernehmen. Wie Goten auffiel, schien Vegeta die Tatsache, dass Trunks ebenfalls so gut wie nicht mehr trainierte, nichts auszumachen. Wie er erfahren hatte, war mittlerweile sogar Vegeta davon abgekommen beinahe den ganzen Tag im Schwerkraftraum zu verbringen und genoss ein einigermaßen normales Leben, wie auch immer das bei ihm aussehen mochte. Trunks' Vater hatte wahrscheinlich etwas eingesehen, was sein eigener Vater nie verstehen würde: Es herrschte Frieden, mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit für immer.

Goten streckte sich noch einmal und lockerte seinen über Nacht etwas versteiften Hals. Eigentlich war es ein zu viel schöner Tag zum Trübsal blasen. Anstatt ihn sich mit trüben Gedanken zu vermiesen, sollte er etwas Sinnvolles unternehmen. Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder Trunks besuchen, wenn er schon gerade an ihn gedacht hatte. Oder seine Freundin? Während der Ferien hatte er sie kaum gesehen. Noch bevor er seinen Gedankengang fortsetzen konnte, verdunkelte etwas die Sonne, die ihm bis dahin ins Gesicht geschienen hatte. 

"SON GOKU! KOMM RAUS! WIR SIND HIER UM DICH ZU VERNICHTEN!" riefen zwei ihm bekannte Stimmen im Chor. 

Er schirmte mit seiner Hand das Sonnenlicht und überprüfte seinen Verdacht noch einmal. Er sollte Recht behalten. Es waren die beiden Cyborgs, C21 und C22, die vor knapp zehn Jahren das erste Mal aufgetaucht waren und seitdem in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder versucht hatten seinen Vater zu erledigen, und es immer noch versuchten. Sehr erfolgreich waren sie damit jedoch nie gewesen. Genauer gesagt, hatten sie den Kampf meist nach wenigen Minuten verloren, aber sein Vater ließ sie immer wieder laufen, in der Meinung, sie seien nur hinter ihm her und solange sie niemand anderen bedrohten, würde er sie am Leben lassen. Einen schwächeren und noch dazu für die Allgemeinheit ungefährlichen Gegner zu töten war noch nie seine Art gewesen. Und er sollte recht behalten: All die Jahre waren sie nur hinter ihm her und sonst niemanden. 

"Ein Son Goku wohnt hier nicht mehr", entgegnete ihnen Goten lässig, was die beiden ziemlich aus der Fassung brachte. Scheinbar hatten sie wohl einen festen Ablauf für den Überfall geplant, der nun hinfällig war.

Dennoch kamen ihm die beiden gerade recht. Schließlich hatte er jetzt jemanden gefunden, an dem er die trüben Gedanken des Morgens abbauen konnte.

"Was heißt: Er lebt nicht mehr hier?" fragte C22 sichtlich aufgebracht. "Er hat hier zu leben! Das ist sein Haus. Und nun sag dem Feigling, er soll herauskommen und sich uns stellen."

"Hör zu, Schnecke..."

"NENN MICH NICHT SCHNECKE, KNIRPS!" schrie der weibliche Cyborg mit einer Lautstärke, die wahrscheinlich endgültig die letzten Langschläfer im ganzen Dorf aufweckte. Goten konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte schon vor etlichen Jahren gemerkt, dass sie ziemlich gereizt auf dieses Wort reagierte und er fand es immer wieder amüsant zu sehen, wie groß die Ader an ihrer Schläfe werden konnte. 

"Wie dem auch sei. Er lebt wirklich nicht mehr hier. Er hatte _Wichtigeres zu erledigen", meinte Goten mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton, während er locker auf das Geländer des Balkons sprang und sich somit in etwa auf gleiche Höhe mit den vor dem Haus in der Luft schwebenden Cyborgs brachte. "Aber ich mach euch einen Vorschlag."_

"Achja? Und welchen?" fragte C22 etwas herablassend.

"Nun." Goten wanderte theatralisch auf dem Geländer hin und her. "Ich bin sein Sohn. Kämpft mit mir. Stellt euch doch mal vor, wenn ihr mich tötet, was ihr bei Paps an seelischen Schmerzen hervorrufen würdet. Das wäre doch ein Triumph für euch." 

"Aber wahrscheinlich ist es ihm egal", meinte Goten anschließend missmutig zu sich selbst.

C22 blickte daraufhin etwas verunsichert zu ihrem Partner, der noch immer ähnlich militant gekleidet war, wie vor zehn Jahren bei seiner Auferstehung. Er nickte ihr nur kurz zu, woraufhin sich die gefährliche Schönheit wieder Goten zuwandte.

"Einverstanden!" 

Die drei Kontrahenten sahen sich kurz in die Augen und gingen dann gleichzeitig in Kampfstellung. Bevor sie jedoch anfangen konnten, wurden sie schon wieder unterbrochen.

"Goten!"

"Huh? Oh, morgen Gohan!" sagte Goten mit einer Fröhlichkeit, die nicht einmal erahnen ließ, dass er sich kurz vor einem Kampf mit zwei Killermaschinen befand. Er hatte Gohan, der, von dem unüberhörbaren Geschrei angelockt, vor das Haus getreten war, bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt. Auch ihn schienen die beiden Gestalten nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken. 

"Kämpft woanders! Hier im Dorf demoliert ihr zuviel." Mit einem Grinsen fügte er noch hinzu: "Du kommst doch allein zurecht, oder?" 

"Sicher", entgegnete ihm Goten mit einem noch breiterem Lächeln, dann wurde er wieder etwas ernster und wand sich seinen beiden etwas vernachlässigt wirkenden Gegner zu. "Kommt mit, ihr zwei!"

Dann powerte er sich kurz auf und schoss zwischen den beiden hindurch auf die nahen Berge zu. Die beiden Cyborgs zögerten nicht lange und folgten ihrem Ersatzgegner.

"Viel Spaß, Goten!" sagte Gohan leise, immer noch mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sein kleiner Bruder machte in letzter Zeit eine schwere Zeit durch und eine kleine Rauferei würde ihm sicher ganz gut tun. Besorgt war Gohan eigentlich nicht um ihn. Die beiden Cyborgs, woher auch immer sie nach all den Jahren gekommen sein mochten, waren sehr viel schwächer als all ihre Vorgängermodelle.

"Spaß wird er haben, aber hätte sich etwas mehr anziehen sollen", meinte Videl, die neben ihrem Mann getreten war, etwas besorgt, als sie zusammen mit Gohan den nur seine Boxershorts tragenden Goten aus ihrer Sicht verschwinden sah. 

Mit einem Mal schnellte Gohans rechter Arm nach vorne, gerade rechtzeitig um das kleine Energiebündel, das an ihm vorbei rauschen wollte, noch am Kragen seines roten Kampfanzuges festzuhalten.

"Wo soll's denn hingehen, junge Dame?" fragte er seine Tochter, die ohne zu zögern zielbewusst und quietschvergnügt antwortete.

"Cyborgs verhauen."

"Nichts da! Die sind noch viel zu stark für dich", erklärte ihr Gohan auf freundliche aber bestimmte Art. Das führte dazu, dass sich das eben noch fröhliche Gesicht der Vierjährigen in ein beleidigtes verwandelte.

"Aber... Aber... Onkel Goten..." begann Pan zu schluchzen.

"Dein Onkel ist stärker als du und stark genug für die beiden", warf ihre Mutter ein, doch Pan fuhr nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt fort.

"Aber Opa hat gesagt die beiden sind recht schwach und keine richtige Gegner."

"Für ihn. Dein Opa ist noch mal ein Stück stärker", seufzte Gohan. Sein Vater war ein guter Mann, aber sein Einfluss machte die Erziehung dieses Wildfangs um einiges schwieriger. "Für dich folgt daraus, dass du nicht mit ihnen kämpfen wirst."

Was auf diesen Satz folgte war ein herzzerreißender und mit Tränen erfüllter Blick, dem wahrscheinlich nicht einmal Piccolo oder Vegeta standgehalten hätten. Das galt für Gohan erst recht und so überlegte was tun konnte um seine kleine Tochter wieder etwas aufzuheitern. Schließlich kam ihm eine Idee.

"Hör zu, Pan! Wir fliegen den Dreien hinterher und du kannst beim Kampf zuschauen. Dafür hörst du aber auf beleidigt zu sein und heute Nachmittag trainiere ich ein bisschen mit dir. Einverstanden?"

Pan überlegte nicht lange und stimmte zu und auch ihre Züge hellten im Nu wieder auf.

"Kommst du auch mit, Mama?"

"Hmm? Nein, geht ihr nur", winkte Videl ab. "Goten wird hungrig sein, wenn er wiederkommt. Ich werde das Mittagessen kochen. Aber ich wünsch euch viel Spaß."

"Bis später, Schatz." Gohan verabschiedete sich von Videl mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und wollte dann Pan auf den Arm nehmen um mit ihr Goten und den Cyborgs folgen, was jedoch erneuten Protest hervorrief.

"Lass mich, Papa! Ich kann alleine fliegen." Mit diesen Worten befreite sie sich aus Gohans Arm und flog alleine davon, aber nicht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und ihrer Mutter zuzuwinken. "Tschüs, Mama! Bis später."

Videl winkte ihr kurz nach und wand sich dann an Gohan.

"Pass gut auf sie auf!"

"Sicher doch. Bis nachher." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich auch Gohan in die Luft und flog seiner Tochter nach, die schon ein beträchtliches Stück Vorsprung hatte, aber er holte unverzüglich wieder ein. Videl blickte den beiden noch eine kurze Zeit hinterher, dann ging sie wieder ins Haus, ohne sich große Sorgen zu machen. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon schlimmeres erlebt. Eigentlich war es sogar ein recht friedlicher Tag.

*   *   *

Goten landete in sicherer Entfernung zum Dorf auf einem Plateau, das groß genug war um als Austragungsort für den bevorstehenden Kampf zu fungieren. Es war von drei Seiten durch Felsen eingeschlossen und an einigen Stellen brachen Felsen durch die Grasdecke. Bis auf ein paar Büsche an den Rändern was es vollkommen eben. Die Größe entsprach der Doppelten des Rings beim Tenkaichi Budoukai. Genau richtig also für einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod, oder zumindest eine Schlägerei, als mehr sah Goten das folgende Geschehen nicht an.

Die Cyborgs landeten kurze Zeit später ebenfalls auf dem Plateau und bezogen etwa zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt Stellung. Wortlos betrachteten sie Goten, als dieser seinen Kopf einmal kurz nach links, dann nach rechts neigte und dabei seine Nackenwirbel leicht knacken ließ. Anschließend dehnte er kurz seine Beine, wenn auch unabsichtlich, genau auf jene Art wie es sein Vater schon immer vor einem Kampf getan hatte. Nachdem er noch seine Handgelenke gelockert hatte, spannte er abschließend kurz seine Arm-, Bein- und Oberkörpermuskeln an und ging in Kampfstellung.

"Von mir aus können wir", rief er den beiden Cyborgs mit einem Grinsen entgegen. 

"Sprich dein letztes Gebet, Junge", riet ihm C21 mit dunkler Stimme und ging ebenfalls in Kampfstellung.

"Törichter Junge. Aber ich verspreche dir, du wirst nicht lange leiden", lachte ihn C22 hämisch an und tat es dann ihrem Partner gleich und ging in Angriffsposition.

Noch bevor einer der drei einen Angriff starten konnte wurde der nicht mal begonnene Kampf schon wieder unterbrochen, als Gohan und Pan am Rand des Plateaus landeten. 

"Nett von euch, aber ich brauche wirklich keine Hilfe mit den beiden." Goten hatte zu den beiden gesprochen, ohne jedoch seinen Blick von den Cyborgs zu nehmen. 

"Keine Sorge, Goten. Wir lassen dir deinen Spaß mit den beiden. Wir sind nur Zuschauer", antwortete ihm sein älterer Bruder, während Pan die Cyborgs finster anstarrte, in dem Glauben sie dadurch zu schwächen. Anschließend wandte sie sich jedoch auch ihrem Onkel zu.

"Los, Onkel Goten! Mach sie fertig! Verhau sie! Los! Los! Los!" schrie sie mit Leibeskräften, riss die Arme hoch und sprang vergnügt auf und ab.

"Wie dumm von euch hier zu erscheinen. Glaubt nur nicht, dass wir Rücksicht auf euch nehmen", schnauzte C22 die beiden an, dann fügte sie mit einem bösen Grinsen hinzu, "Aber vielleicht töten wir euch nicht, wenn ihr euch raushaltet."

"Jetzt, da mein Fanclub hier ist, können wir ja anfangen", meinte Goten und verschwand, als er sich mit für Menschen nicht mehr wahrnehmbarer Geschwindigkeit von seinem Standort entfernte. Für Menschen wohlgemerkt. Gohan und Pan hatten keine Schwierigkeit ihm zu folgen. Die Cyborgs hingegen schon und waren etwas verwirrt, als Goten zwischen ihnen auftauchte und beiden einen Schlag mit seinen Ellbogen in den Nacken verpasste. Sie stolperten ein paar Schritte vorwärts, fingen sich jedoch gleich wieder und gingen ihrerseits zum Angriff über. Die beiden deckten Goten mit einem Hagel aus Schlägen und Tritten ein, den dieser jedoch mühelos mit allen vier Gliedmaßen abwehrte, dann startete er seinen Gegenangriff. Kurze Zeit später gelang es ihm C22 mit Schlag zu treffen, der hart genug war, um sie in die nächste Felswand zu schleudern. Der andere künstliche Mensch erhielt seinen Angriff aufrecht, aber es dauerte nicht lange bis Goten es schaffte ihm ein Knie in den Magen zu rammen und ihn anschließend mit einem weiteren Kick ebenfalls in eine der Felswände, die am weitesten entfernte, zu befördern.

"Eins zu Null für mich", sagte Goten und schlug ein paar Mal in die Luft, um so zu tun, als wäre ihm noch nicht warm geworden.

*Man merkt richtig, dass Goten wieder verstärkt trainiert. Er ist stärker, als vor zwei Monaten beim Turnier,* dachte Gohan, der mit kritischem Blick das Geschehen beobachtete, *Dad scheint ihm wirklich sehr zu fehlen, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt.* 

Pan jubelte währenddessen ihrem Onkel ununterbrochen zu und freute sich natürlich, dass er den Cyborgs, ihrem einzigen wirklichen Feindbild, so überlegen war. Unterdessen hatten sich C21 und C22 wieder aus dem Geröll befreit und griffen sofort wieder an, zumindest C21. Der weibliche Part des Cyborg-Teams hingegen war erst mal damit beschäftigt sich den Staub von den Kleidern zu klopfen, wodurch der andere Cyborg seinen Angriff effektiv allein ausführte.

C21 rannte mit einem wütenden Schrei auf Goten zu und versuchte ihn mit einem Schwinger, zu dessen Ausführung er weit ausholte, zu treffen. Der Schlag sauste jedoch ins Leere, da Goten nach unten abgetaucht war und dem Cyborg die Beine wegfegte. Gotens Angreifer hatte nicht viel Zeit darauf zu reagieren, da er sofort im Anschluss daran einen Kniestoß ins Kreuz versetzt bekam. Mit einem weiteren Schlag schleuderte Goten C21 ein paar Meter von sich weg, wo dieser aufschlug, sich zweimal überschlug und dann erst einmal regungslos am Boden liegen blieb.

Goten wand sich daraufhin wieder C22 zu, die ihre Schönheitskorrektur beendet hatte und sich ebenfalls erneut in den Kampf stürzte. Er wich ihren Schlägen kurz aus und griff dann seinerseits an, jedoch nur mit seinen Füßen. Er deckte sie mit Serie von Tritten ein, die sie nur schwerlich abwehren konnte. Schließlich ging Goten kurz, und eigentlich kaum merklich, in die Knie, katapultierte sich in die Luft und vollführte einen Rückwärtssalto, wodurch er seine Gegnerin am Kinn traf und sie dadurch kurzzeitig aus dem Kampf warf.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als er sich genau kopfüber in der Luft befand konnte er einem etwas verdutzten C21 ins Gesicht blicken. Eigentlich hatte dieser seinen nächsten Angriff in Gotens Rücken ausführen wollen, aber Goten nutzte die kurze Verwirrung des Cyborgs und packte ihn an den Schultern. Er schwang sich an diesem Fixpunkt hinter den Cyborg und donnerte ihm ein zweites Mal das Knie ins Kreuz. Als Folge darauf stolperte C21 zwei Schritt nach, vollführte dann jedoch eine 180°-Drehung und hechtete sich in die Richtung, in der Goten sich eben noch befunden hatte. Dieser hatte sich jedoch nach hinten fallen lassen. Goten fing sich mit den Händen hinter seinem Kopf ab und zog die Beine kurz an. Als der Cyborg sich genau über ihm befand trat er ihm mit beiden Füßen gegen den Brustkorb und schleuderte ihn somit mehrere Meter in die Luft.

C21 steckte den doppelten Tritt allerdings relativ gut weg, umfasste mit seiner linken Hand sein rechtes Handgelenk und feuerte aus der Luft einen Ki-Blast auf Goten, der sich direkt unter ihm befand. Goten reagierte jedoch schnell genug und rollte sich zur Seite weg. Der Blast sprengte daher nur den Boden auf und schleuderte etwas Erde in die Luft. 

Goten war unterdessen wieder verschwunden. Der schon etwas geschunden wirkende Cyborg bemerkte zwar noch, dass Goten über ihm aufgetaucht war, konnte aber den Schlag, den ihm dieser mit beiden Fäusten (erneut) ins Kreuz verpasste, nicht mehr verhindern. C21 knallte so hart auf den Boden, dass er gleich wieder fast einen ganzen Meter in die Luft geschleudert wurde. Mit dem typischen Geräusch des Windzuges, das bei so schnellen Bewegungen auftrat, erschien Goten neben seinen Gegner und sandte ihn mit einem seitlichen Tritt in die Rippen erneut in die weit entfernte Felswand.

Goten verschnaufte jedoch nicht lange, sondern wirbelte herum und packte die angreifende C22 am linken Arm und schleuderte sie ihrem Kameraden hinterher. Mit einem Ki-Blast stellte er sicher, dass sie ebenfalls dort an kam. Durch den Aufprall brach die Wand etwas mehr ein und die Cyborgs verschwanden erst einmal in einer Staubwolke.

Jetzt erst konnte Goten eine kleine Verschnaufpause einlegen. Mit der Hand wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und streifte sich einige der feuchten Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Dann grinste er zu Gohan und Pan hinüber, die aufs Heftigste applaudierte und sichtlich Freude an dem dargebotenen Kampf hatte, und zeigte ihnen den erhobenen Daumen. Gohan erwiderte die Geste. Auch er schien zufrieden zu sein mit dem, was Goten darbot. Dann stürmten jedoch die Cyborgs, C21 voran, aus der Staubwolke wieder auf ihn zu und der Kampf ging weiter.

Gotens Grinsen wurde breiter als ihm ein Idee kam und er begann eine Kugel aus Ki zwischen den Händen zu formen. Er wartete kurz, dann schleuderte er die Kugel wie ein Werfer beim Baseball auf die näher kommenden Cyborgs. C21 wich dem Wurfgeschoß aus, doch C22 bekam einen Volltreffer ins Gesicht ab. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sie zu Boden. 

"STRIKE!" jubelte Goten.

C21 setzte seinen Angriff uneingeschränkt fort und feuerte eine komplette Salve aus kleinen Ki-Blast auf Goten ab. Der wich allen aus oder wehrte sie zumindest ab und empfing C21 im Nahkampf. Die beiden tauschten einen wahren Sturm aus Schlägen und Tritten aus und kämpften sich dabei immer weiter in die Höhe. Auch Goten musste mittlerweile einige Treffer einstecken, jedoch keine, die ihn sonderlich schwächten. Als Antwort darauf erhöhte Goten die Kraft hinter seinen Schlägen und konnte den Cyborg mehrmals treffen, so dass dieser aus dem Konzept geriet. Mit einem abschließenden Tritt gegen den Hals schickte er C21 wieder in Richtung Boden. Dieser schlug recht Nahe am Rand des Plateaus auf und das mit so einer Wuchte, dass der Klippenrand nachgab. Der Cyborg verschwand mit einem Haufen Geröll erst mal im Abgrund, doch Goten kümmerte sich nicht groß darum. Schließlich würde der Cyborg recht schnell wieder auftauchen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich C22 wieder von dem Treffer erholt. Ihr Gesicht war leicht verkohlt und ihre Haare ein fürchterliches Durcheinander, worüber sie nicht sehr glücklich war. Wahnsinnig wütend trifft es wohl eher.

"DU VERDAMMTER BASTARD! SCHAU, WAS DU MIR ANGETAN HAST. DAFÜR ZAHLST DU!" Mit diesem Kampfschrei stürzte sie sich, rasend vor Wut, auf Goten. Sie ließ einen solchen Hagel aus Schlägen auf Goten nieder regnen, dass dieser in arge Bedrängnis geriet, doch durch ihre Raserei entstanden etliche Lücken in ihrer Deckung und Goten konnte sie treffen und von sich schleudern. Sie schenkte den Treffern jedoch keine große Beachtung und griff sofort wieder an. Das Spiel wiederholte sich einige Male, dann versuchte Goten sie mit einem Ki-Blast weiter wegzuschleudern, um sich etwas Zeit zum Verschnaufen zu erkaufen. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu ihn auszuführen, da er plötzlich von hinten gepackt wurde. 

"Verdammt!" stöhnte er, als C21 ihm die Arme hinter dem Rücken zusammenhielt und ihn nahezu handlungsunfähig machte. Goten verfluchte seine Unaufmerksamkeit. Da Cyborgs keine Aura hatten, hätte er besser auf seinen zweiten Gegner achten müssen. 

C21 lachte bösartig und nickte seiner Partnerin zu, deren Gesicht ein sadistisches Grinsen annahm.

"Das ist dein Ende, Kleiner!" Sie stürzte sich auf Goten und versetzte ihm einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, anschließend ließ einen Schlag nach dem anderen auf Goten niederprasseln. Die meisten davon gingen in seinen Magen, aber auch sein Gesicht verschonte sie nicht.

Pan stieß einen Schrei aus, als sie die Wendung des Kampfes bemerkte und wollte eingreifen, ihr Vater hielt sie jedoch wieder am Kragen fest.

"Lass es, Pan", sagte er mit ruhigen Ton, obwohl auch er innerlich bebte.

"Aber... Aber, Papa!?" stieß sie mit verwunderten Augen hervor.

"Er ist stark genug. Er schafft es allein." Das ließ Pan verstummen, beruhigte sie jedoch nicht. Sie bemerkte auch nicht wie Gohan seine freie Hand zu einer Faust geballt hatte. Liebend gern hätte er sofort eingegriffen, aber er wusste, dass er Goten nichts Schlimmeres antun konnte. Also beobachtete, nach außen hin ruhig wirkend, den Kampf weiter.

Er  hatte etliche Schläge kassieren müssen. Nun war Gotens Lippe aufgeplatzt und er glaubte auch, dass eine seiner Rippen gebrochen war. Goten beschloss, dass es genug für heute war. Er konzentrierte sich, so gut es unter dem Hagel von Schlägen möglich war, und powerte sich so weit es ging auf, ohne sich jedoch in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln.

Er versetzte C22 einen Tritt und schleuderte sie ein paar Meter von sich weg. Das genügte ihm um sich von C21s Griff loszureißen und den hinter ihm stehenden Cyborg einen Ellbogenhieb in den Magen zu versetzen und ihn anschließend mit einem Schlag der Faust des selben Arms ins Gesicht ebenfalls ein paar Meter zurückzudrängen. 

Da die Cyborgs genau vor und hinter ihm standen, drehte sich Goten etwas zur Seite und streckte beide Arme seitlich weg. Er feuerte auf beide je einen Ki-Strahl, der beiden Cyborgs wieder gegen die Felswände beförderte und dort zu etlichen Einstürzen führte. Froh darüber, endlich wieder etwas Abstand bekommen zu haben, atmete Goten tief durch und fuhr sich dann mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, um das Blut abzuwischen. 

"Machen wir Schluss für heute... Hnnngh!" rief er niemandem bestimmten zu und spannte seinen ganzen Körper an, um die Grenze zum Super Saiyajin Status zu überwinden.

"Goten!"

Goten blickte zu Gohan, der ihm zugerufen hatte. Gohan schüttelte den Kopf und nickte dann, unauffällig genug für Pan, aber deutlich sichtbar für Goten in Richtung seiner Tochter. Goten verstand und unterließ es, sich in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln.

"Du schaffst sie auch ohne!"

"Was denn, Papa?" fragte Pan, durch das Ganze etwas verwirrt.

"Nichts, Pan. Nichts", sagte Gohan leise. Pan wusste zwar was ein Super Saiyajin war, da Goku ihr es einmal gezeigt hatte, aber das war schon über ein Jahr her und sie schien es bis jetzt auch wieder vergessen zu haben. Damit war Gohan eigentlich auch zufrieden und er wollte Pan solange es ging auch nicht wieder daran erinnern. Sie jetzt schon schwer genug zu kontrollieren und da Videl tagsüber meistens allein mit ihr war, musste sie nicht auch die Möglichkeit bekommen noch stärker und damit noch unkontrollierbarer zu werden. Außerdem machte man als Super Saiyajin eine seelische Veränderung durch, die nicht zu den angenehmsten zählte, zumindest Gohan empfand dies so. Und seine unbekümmerte Tochter wollte er auch solange wie möglich davor bewahren.

Goten hingegen wartete, in der Absicht den Kampf nun schnell zu beenden, auf den nächsten Angriff der Cyborgs, die sich abermals aus den Felshaufen erhoben. Die Kleidung der beiden war mittlerweile schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. C21 Shirt war fast vollständig zerrissen und auch seine Hose bestand am linken Bein nur noch aus Fetzen. C22s Kleidung war nicht ganz so kaputt, aber durch etliche Brandflecken und ihr ausgefranstes Haar wirkte sie auch nicht mehr sehr frisch.

Die beiden machten ein paar Schritte auf Goten zu, blieben dann jedoch stehen und begannen sich in die Luft zu erheben, bis sie etwa drei Meter an Höhe erreicht hatten. Nun war Goten der etwas Verwirrte, da er eigentlich mit einem weiteren Sturmangriff gerechnet hatte. Er wusste, dass die beiden etwas vorhatten, nur beiden im Auge zu behalten war schwierig für in, da sich seine Gegner genau vor beziehungsweise hinter ihm befanden.

Schließlich, nach einigen Momenten des Wartens, hob C21 die Arme leicht, so dass die Hände auf Goten zielten, und spreizte seine Finger weit ab. Goten ahnte, was die beiden vorhatten und schielte zu der hinter ihm schwebenden C22, die sich immer noch unverändert an der gleichen Stelle befand. 

*Dacht ich's mir. Er wird versuchen mich mit einem Schuss zum Ausweichen zu bewegen und sie wird mich dann angreifen. Wie ihr wollt, aber das wird leider nicht klappen!* dachte Goten siegessicher und begann soviel Kraft wie möglich in seinem Arm zu sammeln, um C21s bevorstehenden Blast abzuwehren. *Er wird mit voller Kraft schießen. Ich darf mich mit dem Timing nicht verschätzen.*

Goten ging in Verteidigungsstellung, den linken Arm erhoben, den Rechten, mit dem er den Blast abwehren wollte, auf Hüfthöhe. Er stand jedoch etwas seitlich, so dass er aus den Augenwinkeln noch C22 beobachten konnte.

Plötzlich begannen die Fingerspitzen des männlichen Cyborgs zu leuchten und er startete seine Attacke. Goten musste erkennen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Statt eines einzigen, großen Ki-Blasts flog eine Salve von winzig kleinen auf ihn zu, die er unmöglich abwehren konnte. Mit einem Fluchen sprang er einen Schritt zurück, doch C21 erhielt sein Dauerfeuer aufrecht und lenkte die Salve hinter Goten her, wodurch dieser gezwungen war nach oben auszuweichen, während der Boden unter ihm durch die zahlreichen Explosionen in einer Wolke aus Staub und Rauch verschwand. Auf diesen Moment hatte C22 gewartet und feuerte ebenfalls mehrere Ki-Blasts in seine Richtung ab, nicht ganz so viele wie C21, dafür waren diese jedoch größer.

Goten, dessen Augenmerk nach vorne gerichtet war, bemerkte die Geschosse beinahe zu spät. Er wich zwar den meisten aus, aber einer streifte ihn an der linken Schulter und fügte ihm eine blutende Wunde zu.

*Na, wartet!*

Goten ließ sich wieder zurück auf den Boden absinken und verschwand in der Rauchwolke. C21 feuerte daraufhin auf die Stelle, an der er den Jungen in der Wolke verschwinden gesehen hatte. Er verstärkte seine Attacke sogar noch und wirbelte somit noch mehr Staub auf. 

"Hör auf, du Idiot! Du bietest ihm nur mehr Plätze zum Verstecken. Genau das will er." schnauzte C22 ihren Gegenüber an, welcher daraufhin sein Feuer einstellte. Beide Cyborgs sammelten einen unförmigen Ball aus Ki in jeder Hand und warteten darauf, dass Goten sich wieder zeigte oder der Staub sich legte, je nachdem, was zuerst eintreten würde.

C21 reagierte blitzschnell, als aus der Wolke ein kleiner Blast auf ihn abgefeuert wurde und schoss seinerseits in die Richtung, aus der die Attacke gestartet worden war. Ein weiterer Ki-Blast sauste aus der Wolke, diesmal auf C22 zu, die jedoch ebenfalls auswich und das Feuer erwiderte, allerdings ohne dass sie sich sicher sein konnte etwas getroffen zu haben.

"Mist! Er spielt mit uns", flüsterte sie leise, dann begann sie zu schreien, "ZEIG DICH, ELENDER MISTKÄFER!"

"Kuck, Kuck! Hier bin ich!" 

Erschrocken fuhr C22 herum, jedoch zu langsam. Goten war hinter ihr aufgetaucht und schlug ihr mit aller Kraft in den Rücken, wodurch sie in Richtung C21 geschleudert wurde. Goten rauschte rechts an ihr vorbei, auf den anderen Cyborg zu. C21 reagierte ebenfalls zu langsam und bekam Gotens Faust in den Magen. Goten wirbelte herum und versetzte C21 mit der Ferse ebenfalls einen Tritt in den Rücken, so dass auch dieser davon geschleudert wurde. Die Cyborgs trafen sich auf halbem Wege, prallten zusammen und stürzten zu Boden.

Goten wartete, bis sich der restliche Staub gelegt hatte, um bessere Sicht auf die Cyborgs zu bekommen, die schwer angeschlagen versuchten wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er setzte ein Grinsen auf und legte auf die nahe beieinander stehenden Cyborgs an.

"Ka.. Me.. Ha.. Me.. HA!"

Der gewaltige Ki-Strahl erfasste die beiden, die nichts weiter tun konnten als entsetzt zu schauen, und riss sie mit sich. Das Ganze endete erneut in einer der Felswände und sorgte diesmal für einen gewaltigen Einsturz. 

Goten landete wieder. Er ging in die Knie und hielt sich die verletzte Schulter. Die beiden hatten sich als stärkere Gegner erwiesen, als er zuerst erwartet hätte, aber der Kampf schien nun vorüber zu sein. Er musste allerdings entsetzt feststellen, dass dem nicht so war. Die beiden Cyborgs stolperten, enorm angesengt und mit ziemlich zerfetzten Kleidern, aus der Wolke, die der Einsturz der Felswand und die Explosion des Kamehamehas erzeugt hatten.

"Verdammt sind die zäh. Bei Paps wirkten die immer so schwach."

Goten stand wieder auf, bereit sich den Cyborgs wieder entgegen zu stellen. Einmal würde er es noch versuchen, ohne sich zu verwandeln. Er wusste, dass Gohan nicht gerne sah, wenn sich jemand in Pans Gegenwart in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte und er verstand es auch, aber wenn es nicht anders möglich war, konnte er nichts dagegen unternehmen. Die beiden Cyborgs, die sich beinahe am anderen Ende des Plateaus befanden, blieben auf wackeligen Beinen stehen.

"Du bist nicht schlecht, Junge. Deshalb kommt jetzt unsere Spezialtechnik", keuchte C22. Sie blickte kurz zu C21, der ihr zu nickte, dann gingen beide in Kampfstellung, jedoch mit sehr unsicherem Stand.

"Was jetzt?!" stöhnte Goten.

"TAKTISCHER RÜCKZUG!" Mit diesen Worten sprangen die Cyborgs in die Luft und schossen davon, so schnell sie noch konnte. 

Goten musste erst kurz realisieren, was gerade geschehen war, dann begann er erleichtert zu lachen und sank wieder in die Knie. Er hatte gewonnen. Pan kam jubelnd zu ihm herüber gerannt und schlang sich um seinen Hals. Dies wuchtete Goten beinahe um.

"Super, Onkel Goten! Du hast sie besiegt! Du bist der Stärkste!" Nach einigem Zögern fügte sie noch hinzu, "Nach Papa und Opa und..."

"Äh.. danke, Pan."

Goten stand wieder auf, da Pans stürmische Umarmung seinem geschundenen Körper nicht gerade gut tat. Pan bekümmerte dies aber nicht sonderlich. Sie begann sogar eine Art Siegestanz aufzuführen. Unterdessen erreichte auch Gohan, der es nicht ganz so eilig gehabt hatte, wie seine Tochter, den Gewinner.

"Gut gemacht, Goten. Du bist besser geworden", lobte Gohan seinen Bruder, dann zog er ihn zu sich her und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, jedoch nur um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. "Und danke, dass du es ohne Verwandlung gemacht hast."

"Sicher doch. Jederzeit wieder", antwortete Goten mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln, als sein Bruder wieder etwas Abstand nahm.

"Dad wäre sicher auch stolz auf dich." Diese Bemerkung verschlechterte Gotens Laune etwas.

"Vielleicht." sagte mit leicht gesenktem Kopf. Gohan entging dies natürlich nicht.

"Hast du was?" 

Goten blickte wieder auf und antwortete ihm hastig, "Ich? Nein, nichts... Nur einen Mordshunger hab ich." Gohan gab sich, wenn auch etwas skeptisch, mit dieser Antwort vorerst zufrieden. 

"Mama kocht schon etwas für uns", warf Pan ein, die mit ihrem Siegestanz zu Gotens Ehren fertig war.

"Oh gut."

"Du bist verletzt, Goten", bemerkte Gohan etwas besorgt.

"Phh... Nur ein paar Kratzer. Die konnten mich doch nicht wirklich verletzten." Gohan antwortete darauf, indem er Goten leicht gegen den Oberkörper klopfte, woraufhin der vor Schmerzen zusammenzuckte.

"Nur ein paar Kratzer?"

"Vielleicht sind es auch ein paar mehr..."

"Ich glaube, wir haben zu Hause noch ein paar magischen Bohnen herumliegen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu, "Achja, und  zieh dir etwas mehr an." 

Daraufhin blickte Goten an sich herab und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er den ganzen Kampf nur in seinen Boxershorts bestritten hatte. Als Reaktion darauf setzte er das patentierte Son-Familien-Grinsen auf und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Nach einigem Gelächter machten sich die drei wieder auf dem Heimweg ins nahe gelegene Dorf.

*   *   *

_Etwas später, im Hauptquartier der Capsule Corp. und gleichzeitigem Wohnsitz der Briefs._

"KOMM ZURÜCK! DU KLEINES MONSTER!" brüllte Trunks, als er seine kleine Schwester durch die beinahe endlosen Gänge des Gebäudes der Capsule Corp. jagte. Doch das erwies sich als weitaus schwieriger, als man zuerst vermuten könnte. Bra war nicht dumm. Sie bog so oft es ging um Ecken oder flitzte zwischen verschiedensten Dienstrobotern hindurch, denen Trunks, der ja deutlich größer war, schwerer ausweichen konnte. Dennoch holte er nach und nach immer mehr auf.

"Wenn ich dich erwische, bist du fällig! Ich binde dich für drei Tage an den Fahnenmast, ganz oben, das verspreche ich dir!" schnaubte Trunks, halb vor Wut, halb außer Puste.

"Hilfe!" schrie Bra, während sie weiter rannte. Kurze Zeit später stürmte sie ins Wohnzimmer und weiter auf den Durchgang zur Küche zu und wäre dort beinahe mit ihrem Vater zusammengestoßen, der gerade aus der Küche kam. Doch sie reagierte schnell genug und konnte noch ausweichen. Dann ging sie hinter dem etwas irritierten Vegeta in Deckung. Kurz darauf kam Trunks ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt.

"Na warte, du..." Trunks verstummte, als er sah, welch effiziente Deckung Bra gefunden hatte.

"Was ist hier los?" fragte Vegeta mit strenger Stimme und musterte Trunks mit finsterem Blick.

"Papa, Trunks will mich umbringen!" schrie Bra hinter ihrem Vater hervor, an dessen Beinen sie sich festklammerte.

"Das kleine Biest hat meinen ganzen Bestand an Knapperzeug und Süßigkeiten weg gefuttert. Das kann sie doch nicht einfach machen!" entrüstete sich Trunks.

"Würdest du mehr trainieren, hättest du dieses Problem jetzt nicht." Diese Antwort von Vegeta brachte Trunks etwas durcheinander. 

"Was hat das denn damit zu tun? Lass mich durch, damit sie ihre gerechte Strafe bekommt!"

"Würdest du mehr trainieren, dann hättest keine Probleme damit gehabt sie zu erwischen oder du könntest dich locker an mir vorbei kämpfen und sie bestrafen. Aber so stehst du ziemlich hilflos da." Vegetas Blick blieb starr und unbarmherzig, doch Trunks wurde wieder wütender.

"Ist das dein Ernst, Dad?" fuhr er seinen Vater an.

"Was ist? Willst du deine Rache oder nicht?"

Trunks kochte vor Wut und war kurz davor zu platzen. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und seine Arme zitterten, so sehr hatte er seine Muskeln angespannt. Doch dann ließ er locker. Er wusste, dass sein Vater, das Ganze ernst gemeint hatte, aber er wusste auch, dass er keine Chance hatte seinen Vater zu besiegen. Er wusste es sogar ziemlich sicher. Vor zwei Monaten beim Turnier hatte seine Vater keine fünf Minuten gebraucht ihn bewusstlos aus dem Ring zu schleudern, als sie in der zweiten Runde aufeinander trafen. Mit einem Knurren machte Trunks kehrt und stampfte aus dem Raum, zurück in sein Zimmer.

"Alter Tyrann!" fluchte er beim Hinausgehen noch.

"Bääääääähhhh!" warf ihm seine kleine Schwester hinterher und streckte ihm die Zunge nach. Vegeta konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Bra schien doch einen Funken Kampfgeist besitzen, aber dennoch musste er noch etwas regeln.

"Nun zu dir", sagte Vegeta als er seine Beine aus Bras nicht sonderlich festem Griff befreite und sich ihr zuwandte.

"Hast du Trunks seine Vorräte gestohlen?" Betreten blickte Bra auf diese Frage hin zu Boden und antwortete kleinlaut.

"Ja hab ich."

"Hast die sie auch gegessen?"

"Ja..." Sie blickte immer noch zu Boden.

"Zwanzig Liegestützen!" Mehr sagte Vegeta nicht, aber es reichte vollkommen aus um Bra entsetzt zu ihm aufblicken zu lassen.

"Wa.. Warum denn? So viele musste ich doch noch nie..." begann sie sich zu verteidigen, aber Vegeta fiel ihr ins Wort.

"Erstens: Weil Stehlen einer Saiyajin-Prinzessin unwürdig ist - und Zweitens: Weil du die Kalorien wieder verbrennst, die du dir eben angefressen hast."

"A.. Aber..."

"Keine Widerworte, sonst sag ich Trunks, dass mein Protektorat über dich beendet ist und er die Jagd wieder aufnehmen kann. Fang an!"

Widerwillig vollführte Bra die ihr auferlegte Strafe, während Vegeta sie beobachtete. Nicht, dass zwanzig Liegestützen ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für sie waren - sie hatte schließlich eine gute Konstitution geerbt - aber sie hasste es bestraft zu werden.

Bulma, die während der ganzen Zeit in der Küche gesessen hatte und alles mitgehört hatte, seufzte leise. Auch wenn Vegeta in den letzten Jahren netter und umgänglicher geworden war, so waren seine Methoden der Kindeserziehung und Streitschlichtung doch immer noch sehr unorthodox. 

Sie nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus der Tasse, die vor ihr stand und dachte weiter über dieses Thema nach. Vegeta ließ vor allem Trunks immer wieder spüren, dass er nicht sehr glücklich darüber war, dass sein Sohn kaum noch trainierte. Aber das kam in letzter Zeit auch immer seltener vor und schließlich wollte sie Vegeta nicht verbieten bei der Erziehung ihrer Kinder mitzuwirken. Sie war sogar recht glücklich darüber, dass Vegeta in letzter sehr viel mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte, als im Schwerkraftraum. Er war wohl endgültig von seinem langjährigen Ziel seinen ewigen Rivalen Son Goku - sie korrigierte sich, seinen ewigen Rivalen Kakarott -  zu übertrumpfen, abgekommen. Vegeta würde doch nicht etwa alt werden? Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, welches Vegeta, der gerade wieder in die Küche kam, natürlich bemerkte.

"Und was ist mit dir los?" fragte er, während er sich eine der kalten Hähnchenkeulen schnappte, die vom Mittagessen noch übrig waren.

"Nichts, ich freue mich nur, dass du dich um deine Familie kümmerst."

"Phh... weibisches Geschwätz!" war Vegetas einziger Kommentar, bevor er wieder ins Wohnzimmer ging und begann das Fleisch vom dem Hähnchenknochen zu nagen. 

Doch das tat Bulmas guter Laune keinen Abbruch. 

*   *   *

_Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit im Haus der Sons._

Goten lag auf der Couch und starrte gelangweilt auf den Fernseher. Es lief irgendeine, seiner Meinung nach dumme, Kinderserie, doch Pan, die vor ihm auf den Boden saß, hatte große Freude an dem Programm. Er selbst sah nur hin, weil er froh war, dass sich irgendetwas vor seinen Augen bewegte. Er war schläfrig, verschwitzt, obwohl die Klimaanlage lief, und hatte Schmerzen. Gohan hatte sich geirrt. Sie hatten keine magischen Bohnen mehr zu Hause gehabt und somit hatten seine Wunden auf herkömmliche Weise behandelt werden müssen. Nicht, dass ihm eine verletzte Schulter und eine gebrochene Rippe groß etwas ausmachten - so etwas kam sogar beim Sparring leicht mal vor - er war nur etwas genervt. Er hatte seine beiden Gegner unterschätzt. Er war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, ihnen weit überlegen zu sein, aber sie waren stärker als er erwartet hatte. Er hatte zwei- oder dreimal beobachtet wie die beiden Cyborgs mit seinem Vater gekämpft hatten. Bei ihm hatte es so leicht ausgesehen.

"Soviel zum guten Vorbild Vater..." flüsterte Goten leise vor sich hin, während er sich auf den Rücken drehte und begann die Decke anzustarren. 

"Hast du was gesagt, Onkel Goten?" fragte ihn Pan, die ihren Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht hatte, doch als sie nach einiger Zeit keine Antwort erhielt, wandte sie sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.

Goten hatte die Frage seiner Nichte nicht bemerkt, da er weiter vor sich hin brütete. Vielleicht hätte er gleich auf voller Kraft kämpfen sollen, dann wäre ihm der Kampf wahrscheinlich leichter gefallen, als Super Saiyajin sowieso, aber darauf hatte er aus Rücksicht auf Gohans Interessen ja verzichtet. 

Goten dachte noch einige Zeit darüber nach, was er anders hätte machen können, dann drehte er sich wieder in Richtung Fernseher. Dabei belastete er aus Versehen seine verletzte Rippe und mit einem verschmerzten Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich wieder auf den Rücken. Vielleicht hätte er auf Gohans Angebot, Bohnen für ihn bei Meister Quitte zu holen, doch eingehen sollen. Aber da er schon länger das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Bruder zuviel für ihn tat, hatte er darauf verzichtet und erklärt, dass es nicht nötig sei und er sich die Bohnen im Verlauf des Tages selber holen würde. Doch bisher war das nicht geschehen. Bisher war er zu faul dafür gewesen und außerdem war es ihm zu heiß draußen. Er beschloss noch zu warten bis es Abend wurde, dann erst würde er los fliegen. 

Goten gähnte herzlich und schloss die Augen. Trotz der Geräusche, die der Fernseher machte, schlief er recht bald ein.

Etwa zwei Stunden später wachte er wieder auf, als er die Türklingel hörte. Pans darauf folgender Schrei weckte ihn endgültig auf.

"Ich mach auf!"

"Schrei doch nicht so..." murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Er warf einen Blick auf dem Fenster und anschließend auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach fünf und er beschloss demnächst aufzubrechen und sich die Bohnen zu holen. Seine Mutter würde bald nach Hause kommen und er wusste, wenn sie ihn so sähe, würde es wieder ein Donnerwetter geben. Gerade als er sich aufrichten wollte, vernahm er Pans freudiges Geschrei von der Vordertür.

"Opa!"

*Dad?* war Gotens einziger Gedanke in diesem Moment, aber ihm wurde sogleich klar, dass er sich geirrt hatte, als er nicht die Stimme seines Vaters, sondern die von Mr. Satan hörte.

"Na wie geht's meiner Lieblingsenkelin?" fragte Satan, als er sich bückte und Pan auf den Arm nahm.

"Ich bin deine einzige Enkelin, Opa!" entgegnete ihm Pan mit belehrender Stimme, worauf ihr Großvater zu lachen begann.

"Ja, bist du. Aber so schlau, schön und kräftig wie du bist, wirst du immer meine Lieblingsenkelin bleiben." Daraufhin setzte Mr. Satan Pan wieder ab und die machten sich auf den Weg weiter ins Innere des Hause. Noch auf dem Flur kam ihnen Videl entgegen.

"Hallo, Papa", begrüßte sie ihren Vater, "Was bringt dich hierher?"

"Hallo, mein Täubchen", Mr. Satan erwiderte die Begrüßung mit einer kurzen Umarmung, "Darf ich nicht einfach meine Familie besuchen?"

"Doch, natürlich darfst du, aber du sollst mich nicht mehr so nennen. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr."

"Für mich wirst du immer mein Täubchen bleiben."

"Papa!" fuhr ihn Videl an, wenn auch nicht sehr boshaft.

"Schon gut, schon gut", wehrte Mr. Satan mit einem Lachen ab, "Aber ich habe wirklich einen Grund hier zu sein. Ich war etwas einsam in meinem großen, leeren Haus. Buu ist nämlich gestern abgereist."

"Abgereist? Wo hin? Komm mit in die Küche. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

"Ja, gerne." Während sie in die Küche gingen, fuhr Satan mit seiner Erzählung fort. "Gestern Abend sagte Buu plötzlich, er kenne die Erde nun genug und er möchte das Universum kennen lernen. Dann sagte er noch, er komme wieder und flog davon." 

"Einfach so? Ohne Abschied und Alles?"

"Ja..."

Mehr bekam Goten von der Unterhaltung nicht mit, da die Tür zur Küche geschlossen wurde, aber es war ihm nur recht. So konnte er wenigstens noch ein paar Minuten dösen. Wieder musste er an seinen Vater denken. Zwei Monate war er nun fort und hatte sie kein einziges Mal besucht. Satan war fast einmal die Woche hier, und der konnte weder fliegen, noch konnte er sich teleportieren und er hatte mit Sicherheit einen volleren Terminkalender als sein Vater.

Abermals wurden seine Gedanken von der Türglocke unterbrochen. Er richtete sich auf und wollte eigentlich aufstehen und sie zu öffnen, aber Videl kam ihm zuvor. 

"Oh, hallo! Goten! Trunks ist da! Komm rein Trunks. Er liegt hinten auf der Couch." Videl ließ Trunks herein, schloss die Tür und ging wieder in die Küche.

Als Goten hörte, dass er Besuch hatte, erhob er sich endgültig von der Couch und wollte Trunks entgegen kommen, doch dieser betrat bereits das Wohnzimmer. Trunks' Augen weiteten sich etwas, als er Gotens bandagierte Schulter und die Kratzer und Schrammen auf seinem Oberkörper sah.

"Was hast du denn angestellt?" fragte ihn Trunks überrascht.

Goten blickte an sich herunter, als wüsste er nichts von seinen Verletzungen, dann blickte er wieder zu Trunks und antwortete ihm.

"C21 und 22 waren hier. Ich hab mit ihnen gekämpft, sie aber etwas unterschätzt." er ging an Trunks vorbei in den Flur und tippte ihn kurz an der Schulter an. "Und was machst du hier?"

Trunks folgte seinem Freund in den Flur und die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

"Ich hab's zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten. Die Arbeit nervt mich, mein Zimmer nervt mich, Bra nervt mich und mein Vater erst recht."

*Deiner ist wenigsten zu Hause!* dachte Goten während er sich ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank nahm und es anzog. "Komm mit", sagte er anschließend zu Trunks und ging wieder ins Erdgeschoß.

"Wohin?" Trunks war Goten bisher die ganze Zeit durch das Haus gefolgt. "Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob du etwas unternehmen willst."

"Später vielleicht. Erst müssen wir zum Quittenturm. Ich brauch eine magische Bohne."

"Ganz wie du meinst, Hauptsache ich bin nicht zu Hause."

Die beiden gingen zur Vordertür. Als Goten sie öffnete, stand seine Mutter vor ihm, die gerade vorgehabt hatte die Tür auf zu sperren und die natürlich etwas überrascht war. 

"Hi, Mum!"

"Hallo!" 

"Hallo, Goten! Grüß dich, Trunks!" Erst dann sah ChiChi Gotens aufgeplatzte Lippe und die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

"Goten, was ist mir dir passiert?" fragte sie ihn besorgt, doch Goten huschte schnell an ihr vorbei und erhob sich in die Luft.

"Nichts. Bye, Mum! Bei mir wird's wahrscheinlich später heute!" rief er ihr noch zu, dann sauste er davon.

"Goten! Was hat er denn?" wandte sie sich an Trunks, doch der schüttelte nur unwissend den Kopf.

"Keine Ahnung, aber ich werd's schon herausfinden." Er warf einen Blick in die Richtung in die Goten davon geflogen ist. "Ich muss los, sonst hole ich ihn nicht mehr ein. Wiedersehen!" Mit diesen Worten erhob sich auch Trunks in die Luft und flog Goten hinterher. ChiChi blieb teils besorgt, teils verwirrt vor dem Haus stehen.

"Passt auf euch auf, Jungs!" rief sie ihnen hinterher, aber die beiden waren schon viel zu weit entfernt, als dass sie es noch gehört hätten. Dann ging sie ins Haus.

*   *   *

_Sehr viel später am gleichen Abend._

"Du stehst da jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde. Komm ins Bett oder mach was anderes, aber so machst du mich nervös."

Bulmas Worte rissen Vegeta zurück in die Realität. Starrte er wirklich schon so lange aus dem Fenster? Draußen regnete es schon seit mehr als einer Stunde, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum er hinaus sah. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, aber er wusste nicht was es war. Er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Es war wie eine schlechte Vorahnung. 

Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine Schwäche. Früher hätte er solche Gedanken einfach beiseite gefegt, wenn er überhaupt solche Gedanken gehabt hätte. Wurde er langsam alt? Das konnte fast nicht sein. Er war etwas über fünfzig Jahre alt, aber er hatte damit nicht einmal die Hälfte der normalen Lebenserwartung eines Saiyajins erreicht. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wie alt Saiyajins wirklich werden konnten. Niemand seines Volkes hatte es je wirklich gewusst. Saiyajins starben fast immer im Kampf, aber die ältesten Saiyajins, die er gekannt hatte, waren über 120 Jahre alt gewesen.

"Vegeta!" rief Bulma erneut, als sie merkte, dass er wieder in seine Gedankenwelt davon gedriftet war. 

Er schaute sie kurz an, dann warf er noch einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er sich endgültig davon löste und vor seine Seite des großen Doppelbetts trat. Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und warf es achtlos auf den Boden. Seine Stiefel, die er eigentlich grundsätzlich überall im Haus trug, seine Socken und seine Hose folgten bald darauf. Er legte sich ins Bett, warf seine Decke über seine Beine und seinen unteren Torso, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und starrte zur Decke. Kurz darauf betätigte Bulma den Schalter neben ihrer Seite des Betts und das Licht ging aus. 

Während Vegeta starr liegen blieb, wälzte sich Bulma eine Zeitlang herum um eine gemütliche Stellung zum Einschlafen zu finden. Schließlich bettete sie ihren Kopf auf Vegetas Schulter und legte einen Arm auf seinen Brustkorb.

"Irgendetwas beschäftigt dich, Vegeta." Sagte sie und schloss die Augen. Wie immer genoss sie es seinen warmen Körper zu spüren, wenn es draußen regnete. Vegeta zog einen Arm hinter seinem Kopf hervor und legte ihn um sie.

"Es ist Nichts."

"Lügner..." betitelte ihn Bulma, ohne es jedoch boshaft zu meinen, "Was ist los? Vermisst du Goku?" Bulma grinste heimlich. Sie wusste, Vegeta würde diese Beleidigung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und sie würde hören, was sie hören wollte.

"Phh... Als ob jemand diesen drittklassigen Idioten vermissen würde", schnaubte Vegeta verächtlich. "Es ist nur..."

*Bingo!*

"...so, dass ich ein schlechtes Gefühl habe. Irgendetwas liegt in der Luft, aber ich weiß nicht was."

"Hat es was mit den Kindern zu tun?" 

"Hmm? Nein hat es nicht, obwohl ich finde, Trunks vernachlässigt sein Training etwas arg." 

"Findest du nicht, du bist etwas zu streng mit ihm in letzter Zeit? Es gibt wichtigeres als Tag ein Tag aus zu trainieren."

"Selbst Kakarotts Brut trainiert mehr."

"Die beiden haben Namen, du könntest sie auch benutzen." Daraufhin schwieg Vegeta einige Minuten, bis Bulma wieder das Wort ergriff.

"Und? Was ist nun mit deiner Vorahnung?"

"Nichts. Ich irre mich wahrscheinlich nur..."

"Soviel Frieden tut dir nicht gut", gähnte Bulma und, während sie bereits dabei war einzuschlafen, fügte sich noch hinzu, "Du wirst paranoid..."

"Ich? Paranoid? Niemals!" entgegnete ihr Vegeta, doch als er merkte, dass Bulma bereits eingeschlafen war, verzichtete er auf eine weitere Verteidigung seiner Ehre.

*Aber vielleicht wäre es sogar besser, wenn es so wäre.* 

Vegeta ging seinen Gedanken noch kurze Zeit nach, dann tat er sie endgültig als Blödsinn ab und schlief kurze Zeit später ebenfalls ein.

*   *   *

Die Gestalt beschloss, dass es Zeit war ihr Vorhaben fortzusetzen. Drei Stunden waren nun vergangen, seitdem die letzten Lichter in der Capsule Corp. ausgegangen waren. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte es ununterbrochen in Strömen geregnet, aber das war ihr egal. Sie blickte sich um, ob irgendwo lästige Zeugen waren, dann sprang die Gestalt von dem Dach des Hauses gegenüber der Capsule Corp. und ließ sich lautlos zu Boden gleiten. Gehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang und einer Kapuze huschte sie über die Straße auf das Anwesen der Briefs. 

Auf dem gepflasterten, von sechs Palmen begrenzten Weg zum Vordereingang blieb sie stehen und holte einen kleinen Apparat aus ihrer Tasche. Der grüne Anzeigenschirm, auf dem ein blinkender Punkt und die Zahl 7 daneben zu erkennen waren, veranlasste die Gestalt zu einem bösartigen Grinsen.

"Alle sieben an einem Platz", murmelte der Unbekannte vor sich hin, "Wie arrogant und dumm zugleich von euch." 

Anstatt weiter auf die Vordertür zuzugehen, umrundete die Gestalt das große Anwesen. Vor den Gebäudeteil, in dem sich das Labor befand, blieb sie abermals stehen und drückte einige Knöpfe auf ihrem Apparat. 

"Von hier aus ist es am kürzesten." Daraufhin steckte die Gestalt das Gerät wieder zurück unter ihren Mantel. Dann streifte sie den schwarzen Stoff soweit zurück, dass ihr rechter Arm vollkommen frei war. Sie ballte die Faust mehrmals um die Finger zu lockern und streckte den Arm schließlich gerade von sich weg in Richtung des Gebäudes. Die Hand bildete eine Schale, so dass die Fingerspitzen ebenfalls zur Wand zeigten.

"Richtig dosiert müsste es mich genau zu ihnen bringen." Erneut verzog sich der Mund, der einzig sichtbare Teil des Gesichts, der Gestalt zu einem Grinsen und sie begann Energie durch ihren Arm fließen zu lassen. Kleine, helle Blitze und Entladungen zuckten über den ganzen Arm und flossen in der Hand zusammen, wo sich nach und nach eine hell leuchtende Kugel bildete. Als die Gestalt mit der Größe und dem Energiegehalt der Kugel zufrieden war, stoppten sie die Entladungen. Ein paar Momente stand sie nur still im Regen, den Arm, der die Kugel "hielt" von sich gestreckt, ehe sie fortfuhr. 

"Hah!" Mit einem Ruck feuerte die Gestalt einen Ki-Blast, vom Durchmesser eines ausgewachsenen Mann, auf die Außenmauer des Hauses ab.

So leise der Eindringling bisher auch vorgegangen sein mochte, das blieb natürlich nicht überhört. Die Reaktionen der einzelnen Familienmitglieder darauf waren allerdings sehr unterschiedlich. Bulmas Eltern wachten zwar auf, schoben den Krach aber auf eine von Bulmas Erfindungen, beziehungsweise dachten sie, Vegeta sei am trainieren. Bra wachte auch kurz auf, schlief aber gleich wieder ein. Trunks ließ die Schüssel mit den Resten vom Abendessen fallen, die er sich gerade aus dem Kühlschrank hatte holen wollen, und raste in die Richtung, in der er den Krach vernommen hatte. Vegeta schoss senkrecht im Bett auf und schubste dabei Bulma von sich runter, die zwar ebenfalls aufgewacht war, aber nicht schnell genug reagiert hatte. Mit einem "Ich-wußte-es-doch"-Gefühl sprang er aus dem Bett und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Die Gestalt hatte währenddessen ihren Apparat wieder gezückt und nicht so lange gewartet, bis die Nachwirkungen des Ki-Blasts vergangen waren, sondern war sofort ihrem selbst geschaffenen Tunnel entlang gestürmt, ihrem Ziel entgegen. Nach nicht einmal einer Minute wurde sie fündig und stopfte ihre Beute in einen Beutel unter dem Mantel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gut in der Zeit zu liegen und wollte sich bereits zur Flucht wenden, als sich eine der beiden Türen zum Labor öffnete und Trunks herein trat.

"Du hast gerade den dümmsten Fehler deines Lebens gemacht. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich liegen lassen, was immer du da stehlen willst. Wenn du schnell bist, kommst du vielleicht mit dem Leben davon", teilte Trunks dem Eindringling mit und ging in Kampfstellung.

Ehe die Gestalt etwas darauf erwidern konnte, wurde die zweite Tür geöffnete - oder eher eingetreten - als Vegeta, als Super Saiyajin, hindurch stürmte. 

"Pech gehabt..." fügte Trunks hinzu, bevor er von Vegetas Gebrüll übertönt wurde.

"WER WAGT ES!"

Die Gestalt, die mit dem Auftauchen der beiden gerechnet hatte, ging einen Schritt zurück und nahm ebenfalls eine kampfbereite Haltung ein. 

"Trunks und der große Vegeta, nehme ich an", sagte die Gestalt mit sarkastischem Unterton. Das verwirrte die beiden etwas.

"Du kennst uns? Wer bist du?" fragte Trunks, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Sein Vater fokussierte währenddessen Eindringling. Die Wut und die Lust, den unverschämt dreisten Unbekannten in der Luft zu zerreißen, standen Vegeta ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

"Es hilft ihm dir auch nichts mehr, dass du weißt, wer wir sind. Du wirst jetzt sterben." Vegeta machte sich bereit zum Angriff, um der immer noch vermummten Gestalt eine Lektion zu erteilen. 

"Tut mir leid, noch kann ich mir einen Kampf mit euch beiden nicht leisten. Aber ich hab was für euch." Die Gestalt riss ihre Hände vor den Kopf, noch bevor einer der beiden reagieren konnte.

"TAIYOKEN!"

Ein greller Lichtblitz erfüllte das Zimmer. Vegeta und Trunks schlossen die Augen und nahmen die Hände als Schutz vor ihr Gesicht, aber es war zu spät. Dadurch, dass sich ihre Augen gerade an Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, war die Attacke umso wirksamer. Das nutzte die Gestalt aus, um wieder ins Freie zu gelangen und so schnell wie möglich davon zu fliegen.

Vegeta war außer sich vor Wut und begann, obwohl er immer noch geblendet war, mehr und mehr Kraft frei zu setzten. Trunks, der ebenfalls nichts sah, spürte das und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Dad! Hör auf! Willst du das ganze Haus einreißen!?" Das ließ Vegeta kurzzeitig innehalten, aber nur solange er blind war. Als er wieder etwas erkennen konnte, stürmte er durch den neu entstandenen Ausgang nach draußen und begann aufzusteigen, bis er etwa zwanzig Meter über der Stadt schwebte.

"KOMM RAUS! DU VERDAMMTER BASTARD! ICH REISS DICH IN TAUSEND STÜCKE!" brüllte er so laut es ging, was natürlich zur Folge hatte, dass in mehreren Häusern die Lichter angingen, als die Bewohner von dem infernalischen Gebrüll geweckt wurden.

"Dad." Trunks war seinem Vater gefolgt und wollte ihn wieder beruhigen, was jedoch schwerer war als sonst. Schließlich war er selbst, durch das, was gerade geschehen war, genauso aufgebracht wie sein Vater. Vegeta tat so, als hätte seinen Sohn nicht gehört und schaute sich weiterhin um, in der Hoffnung den nächtlich Eindringling doch noch irgendwo zu entdecken, was sich jedoch auf Grund des Regens und der Tatsache, dass es Nacht war, als unmöglich erwies.

"Dad! Komm rein, bevor dich zu viele Leute sehen!"

Vegetas Körper war auf das Äußerste angespannt. Er hasste es so herein gelegt zu werden, wusste aber, dass er im Moment machtlos war. Er verwandelte sich zurück, wodurch er auch nicht mehr für die ganze Stadt am Nachthimmel zu erkennen war, und ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Trunks tat es ihm gleich. Er war froh darüber, seinen Vater nicht davon abhalten zu müssen, die halbe Stadt einzuäschern. Die beiden gingen durch das große Loch in der Wand zurück ins Innere, wo Bulma in ihrem Nachthemd zwischen Überresten ihres Labors stand.

"Wer war das?" fragte sie die beiden klatschnassen Krieger.

"Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre er schon nicht mehr am Leben." Vegeta schlug zum Beweis seiner Wut gegen die nächste Wand, wo er einen deutlichen Abdruck hinterließ.

"Vegeta, es ist nicht gerade hilfreich, wenn du noch mehr kaputt machst!" fuhr Bulma ihren Mann an, der ihr nur ein Knurren zu Antwort gab und sich gegen die eben beschädigte Wand lehnte und die Arme vor dem Brustkorb verschränkte. 

"Wer immer das auch war, er war kein gewöhnlicher Einbrecher. Dafür war er viel zu stark", merkte Trunks an, "Was hat er gestohlen?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht. Ich versuch mich noch in diesem Durcheinander zurechtzufinden." War die Antwort seiner Mutter, während diese immer noch versuchte zu erkennen, ob ein Teil gestohlen worden war oder nur zwischen den Trümmern lag. 

"Glaubst du, irgend jemand von der Konkurrenz könnte ihn angeheuert haben um eine deiner neuen Erfindungen zu stehlen, Mum?" fragte Trunks weiter.

"Er hatte keine Aura", stellte Vegeta fest, noch bevor Bulma auf Trunks Frage antworten konnte. Trunks drehte sich um und blickte seinen Vater überrascht an.

"Stimmt, jetzt wo du es erwähnst... Also muss es ein Cyborg gewesen sein. Entweder C21 oder C22."

"Typisch Kakarotts weiches Herz", fluchte Vegeta, "Er hätte die beiden schon vor Jahren erledigen können, aber er musste sie ja am Leben lassen." 

"Bis jetzt hatten es die beiden doch nur auf ihn..." Weiter kam Trunks nicht, da er von Bulmas Aufschrei unterbrochen wurde. 

"Verdammt!!! Ich weiß jetzt, was er gestohlen hat!"

"Und was?" fragte Trunks.

"Die Dragon Balls!!!"             


	3. Shenlong appears - The wish for disaster...

**Kapitel**** II**

_Shenlong appears -_

_The wish for disaster!_

_Am Morgen des nächsten Tages..._

Trunks war gerade damit fertig geworden das Loch, das der nächtliche Besucher hinterlassen hatte, mit einigen Holzplatten abzudecken, als Gohan und Goten neben ihm im Garten landeten. Die beiden erstaunten etwas, als sie den Schaden an der Außenwand des Hauses bemerkten.  

"Guten Morgen, Gohan. Hi, Goten!" begrüßte Trunks die beiden. Gohan erwiderte den Gruß, während Goten nur seine Hand hob und etwas Unverständliches als Antwort gähnte. Für ihn war es eindeutig zu früh gewesen um irgendwo hinzufliegen, oder überhaupt aufzustehen. Aber Gohan hatte behauptet, dass es sich laut Bulma um einen Notfall handelte und sie beide so schnell wie möglich zur Capsule Corp. kommen sollten.

"Trunks, was ist hier passiert?" fragte Gohan, während er weiterhin den Schaden begutachtete.

"Kommt mit! Ich erklär's euch drinnen", forderte dieser die beiden auf und führte sie zum Hintereingang, der über die Terrasse ins Innere führte.

"Warst du gestern so müde, dass du die Tür nicht mehr gefunden hast und du dir einen Eingang schießen musstest?" scherzte Goten, auch wenn es sich aufgrund seiner müden Stimme nicht so anhörte. 

"Idiot!" fauchte Trunks und versetzte Goten einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, "Die Situation ist ernst."

"Ja, ja..." maulte Goten und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. "Keinen Sinn für Humor", murmelte er anschließend, leise genug, um zu verhindern, dass Trunks es hörte. 

Schließlich erreichten sie die Hintertür und traten ins Innere.

"Es zeigt immer noch nichts an. Kannst nichts richtig machen, Weib?" war das erste, was die drei zu hören bekamen. Vegeta und Bulma waren wieder mal damit beschäftigt sich anzuschreien. 

"Ich hab den Radar dreimal überprüft. Er hat keinen Defekt. Find dich damit ab, dass er nichts anzeigt!" entgegnete Bulma ihrem Mann.

"WEGEN DEINER UNFÄHIGKEIT ENTKOMMT MIR DIESER BASTARD!" 

"Gestern Nacht ist er _dir entkommen. Wer ist hier unfähig?" fragte Bulma ruhig und mit einem Unterton, der Vegeta endgültig auf die Palme brachte._

"Du... wagst... es?" Vegetas Stimme bebte vor Wut und seine Muskeln waren aufs Äußerste angespannt, doch bevor er seinem Zorn noch weiteren Ausdruck verhelfen konnte, unterbrach Gohan die beiden.

"Ähm... Stören wir?" 

Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden Streitenden die Neuankömmlinge. Mit einem Blick einigten sie sich darauf den Streit zu unterbrechen und wandten sich ihren Gästen zu.

"Hallo, ihr Zwei! Gut, dass ihr hier seid; es gibt Probleme", teilte Bulma den beiden Brüdern mit und trat auf sie und Trunks zu, während Vegeta sich genervt gegen eine Wand lehnte und die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkte.

"Was ist passiert? Hat es was mit großen Loch in der Außenwand zu tun?" fragte Gohan sie besorgt. Goten war unterdessen immer noch damit beschäftigt sich den letzten Rest Schlaf abzuschütteln und ließ sich in einen der Sessel, die in der Mitte des Raumes um einen kleinen Tisch herum standen, fallen.

"Ja, hat es. Achja, Trunks, hast du das Loch abgedeckt? Die Handwerker kommen erst in ein paar Stunden."

"Ja, hab ich."

"Gut. Aber zum Thema: Setzt euch erst mal, dann erzählen wir euch, was vorgefallen ist."

Mit Ausnahme von Vegeta nahmen alle um den Couchtisch herum Platz und Bulma erzählte ihnen von dem nächtlichen Überfall durch die vermummte Gestalt und dem Raub der Dragon Balls. Als Trunks berichtete, wie es dem Einbrecher gelungen war ihm und seinem Vater zu entkommen, konnte man von Vegeta ein zorniges Schnauben vernehmen. Er fühlte sich in seiner Ehre mal wieder zutiefst verletzt und hatte gegenwärtig keinen anderen Wunsch, als dem Unbekannten jeden Knochen einzeln zu brechen. Nachdem Trunks und Bulma ihren Bericht abgeschlossen hatten, herrschte erst einmal Schweigen, doch dann ergriff Gohan das Wort.

"Bulma, du sagst, dass das Radar keinen einzigen der Dragon Balls mehr anzeigt. Vielleicht hat der Dieb, wer auch immer er war, seine Wünsche schon erfüllt bekommen."

"Das habe ich auch schon befürchtet", antwortete Bulma und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, "Andererseits besteht noch Hoffnung. Es ist schon einmal jemanden gelungen einen Dragon Ball vor dem Radar zu verbergen, vielleicht ist das wieder der Fall. Außerdem wird es dunkel, sobald der Drache erscheint, was bisher noch nicht eingetreten ist..." Sie wurde von Vegeta unterbrochen.

"Phh... Bist du so dumm, oder tust du nur so, Weib? Wenn er den Drachen gestern Nacht beschworen hat, war es schon dunkel, also hätten wir nichts bemerkt."

"Danke, dass du mich so freundlich darauf aufmerksam machst." Bulma gab sich keine Mühe den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

"Trunks, du glaubst es war einer der Cyborgs?" forschte Gohan weiter.

"Könnte sein. Ich konnte bei dem Angreifer keinerlei Aura spüren."

"Das passt aber nicht zu dem Schema, nach dem C21 und 22 die letzten zehn Jahre vorgegangen sind. Normalerweise hatten sie es doch nur auf Dad abgesehen. Jemand oder etwas anderes haben sie eigentlich nie angegriffen. Mit Ausnahme von Goten, aber der hat sie herausgefordert"

"Wann?" fragte Vegeta.

"Gestern, ich..."

"Warum hast du Schwächling sie nicht vernichtet!? Dann hätte wir jetzt keine Probleme!" fuhr Vegeta Goten an, doch der wich nur dem Blick des Saiyajins aus und erwiderte nichts weiter.

"Sei ruhig, Vegeta! Dein Geschrei bringt uns jetzt auch nicht weiter", ermahnte Bulma Vegeta.

"Wir sollten uns fragen, was die Cyborgs, oder wer auch immer die Dragon Balls gestohlen hat, sich wünschen werden." Gohan versuchte einen weiteren Streit zu vermeiden, indem er die Krisensitzung fortsetzte.

"Vielleicht war es nur jemand, der etwas Geld braucht oder jemanden heilen will", schlug Goten vor, erntete jedoch nur verständnislose Blicke.

"Träum weiter, Goten", war Trunks' Kommentar dazu, "Wenn es so wäre, warum hat er uns dann nicht einfach um die Dragon Balls gefragt?"

*Wahrscheinlich kennt er Vegeta,* dachte Goten, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und sagte nichts weiter.

"Außerdem", fuhr Trunks fort, "War das, wie gesagt, kein normaler Mensch. Also glaube ich auch nicht, dass es so harmlose Wünsche sein werden."

"Mal angenommen, es sind die Cyborgs: Was werden die beiden sich wünschen?" fragte Gohan in die Runde, doch er beantwortete die Frage selbst. "Wahrscheinlich wünschen sie sich, dass der Drache Dad tötet, aber dazu ist Shenlong nicht mächtig genug. Was werden sie dann tun?"

"Was immer es auch sein mag, solange die Dragon Balls nicht wieder auf dem Radar auftauchen, können wir nichts unternehmen", meinte Bulma.

"Traurig, aber wahr", sagte Gohan. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und stand im Anschluss daran auf. "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht länger bleiben. Die Arbeit ruft. Aber wir sollten Kuririn und den anderen vielleicht auch mitteilen, was Sache ist, und ihnen sagen, dass sie die Augen offen halten sollen. Goten kannst du das übernehmen?"

"Hmm? Sicher, kann ich." 

"Vielleicht sollten wir eurem Vater auch Bescheid sagen..." schlug Bulma vor, bereute es aber gleich wieder.

"NEIN!" gaben sowohl Vegeta, als auch Goten einstimmig als Antwort. Über Vegetas Einwand wunderte sich niemand, aber Goten erntete fragende Blicke von den anderen.

"Äh.. Ich meine... Er ist sicher sehr mit Trainieren beschäftigt und äh... was soll er schon groß ausrichten." Bevor jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte, verließ Vegeta seinen Platz und marschierte auf die nächste Tür zu.

"Der Junge hat Recht. Wir brauchen Kakarott nicht. Eigentlich bräuchten wir nicht mal eure Hilfe." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Bulma blickte Vegeta solange nach, bis sich die automatische Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, dann nahm sie das Gespräch wieder auf.

"Nehmt es ihm nicht übel. Er ist sauer, weil er gestern ausgetrickst wurde." Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort. "Wahrscheinlich hast du aber recht, Goten. Selbst euer Vater kann nichts unternehmen, was uns jetzt weiterhelfen würde." 

Daraufhin verabschiedeten sich die beiden Brüder von Bulma und Trunks. Sie traten beide wieder in den Garten hinaus, flogen dann aber in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Während Gohan aufbrach, um noch rechtzeitig an seinem Arbeitsplatz zu erscheinen, machte sich Goten wieder auf den Nachhauseweg. Er wollte noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen - falls seine Mutter es zuließe. Die anderen konnte er später immer noch informieren. Schließlich konnten sie ebenfalls nicht mehr machen, als besorgte Mienen aufzusetzen und darauf zu warten, dass sich etwas ereignete.

Bulma und Trunks blickten ihnen solange nach, bis die beiden nicht mehr zu erkennen waren, dann gingen sie zurück ins Haus. Trunks setzte sich auf die Couch und war im Begriff den Fernseher einzuschalten, als Bulma ihn davon abhielt.

"Trunks, hast du dich um die Akten gekümmert?"

"Hmm? Welche Akten", fragte er verwirrt.

"Die, die ich dir auf den Schreibtisch gelegt habe. Ich hab dich gestern Abend schon darum gebeten, aber du musstest ja abhauen. Hast du das etwa vergessen?" Vorwurfsvoll blickte Bulma ihren Sohn an.

"Nein, hab ich nicht", meinte Trunks etwas kleinlaut und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, "Aber befinden wir uns nicht gerade in einer fürchterlichen Notlage und..."

"Ja, tun wir", unterbrach ihn Bulma, "Aber wie gesagt: Mehr als Rumsitzen und warten können wir jetzt eh nicht tun. Und du könntest diese Zeit sinnvoll verwenden. Schließlich sollst du die Firma einmal übernehmen. Du solltest jede Gelegenheit wahrnehmen dafür zu üben."

"Aber..."

"Kein Aber. Marsch! An die Arbeit!" befahl Bulma ihrem Sprössling. 

Trunks seufzte daraufhin und ließ die Schultern hängen. Er wusste, dass eine Diskussion mit seiner Mutter über dieses Thema sinnlos war. Also erhob er sich und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zum Büro. 

Nachdem Trunks den Raum verlassen hatte, blickte Bulma besorgt zum Fenster hinaus. Der Himmel hatte sich immer noch nicht verdunkelt. Vielleicht würde er es auch gar nicht tun. Vegeta könnte Recht behalten und der Drache war schon mitten in der Nacht beschworen worden. Wenn dem so wäre, so gab es bisher noch keine Anzeichen dafür, dass der Wunsch...

*Die Wünsche. Es werden drei erfüllt!* verbesserte sie sich. Dass die Wünsche negative Konsequenzen nach sich zogen.

Andererseits glaubte sich nicht, dass das der Fall war. Sie hatte ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

"Dasselbe muss Vegeta gestern Abend gefühlt haben", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Ein weiteres Mal starrte sie den Himmel an. Sollte es heute schlagartig dunkel werden, dann - da war sie sich sicher - würde die Zeit der Ruhe und des Friedens vorbei sein. 

Sie beschloss nach Bra zusehen. Ihre Tochter schlief vermutlich immer noch. Bulma seufzte laut. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass wenigstens ihre Tochter in einer Welt ohne Kämpfe, Angst und Tod aufwachsen könnte. Begleitet von ihren trüben Gedanken, verließ Bulma ebenfalls den Raum. Dabei vergaß sie den Dragon Ball Radar, der auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen geblieben war und nach wie vor nichts anzeigte.

*   *   *

Er konnte stolz auf sich sein. Sein Plan verlief perfekt. Die Dragon Balls zu stehlen war sogar noch einfacher gewesen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dennoch wusste er, dass er nicht unvorsichtig werden durfte. Zuviel Zuversichtlichkeit war der Untergang beinahe aller seiner Vorgänger gewesen. Doch ihm würde das nicht passieren. Er hatte viel zu viele Jahre damit verbracht sich vorzubereiten, als dass er jetzt scheitern könnte.

Um sich die Mühe den Umhang auszuziehen zu sparen, riss er ihn sich einfach vom Körper und C24s Gestalt kam zum Vorschein. Er trug immer noch dieselben Klamotten, wie bei seinem Erwachen vor beinahe zehn Jahren. Da er als Cyborg nicht alterte, hatten sich auch seine Haare nicht verändert, ebenso wenig seine finsteren Augen, mit denen er die Umgebung musterte. 

Er betrachtete die schwarzen Stofffetzen. Eigentlich wäre die Kutte nicht nötig gewesen, aber sie hatte dem Überfall etwas Dramatisches gegeben und das gefiel ihm.

C24 sah sich um. Der Ort, an dem er sich befand, war perfekt für die nächste Stufe seines Plans. Die Schlucht befand weit genug von den Wohnorten seiner Feinde entfernt und außerdem war sie tief genug, so dass der Drache nicht mehrere Kilometer weit zu sehen war, sobald er ihn beschworen hätte.

Er betrachtete noch einmal die Kiste, die nicht weit von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden stand. In ihr befanden sich die Kernstücke seines nächsten Schrittes - die Dragon Balls. Er hatte die Kiste mit einer besonderen Legierung überzogen, die verhinderte, dass die Schwingungen, die nur diese Kugeln verursachten, nach außen drangen und die Dragon Balls somit mit keinem Radar zu erfassen waren. Er überlegte noch einmal, ob er Shenlong nicht jetzt schon beschwören sollte, beschloss aber dann an seinem geplanten Vorhaben festzuhalten. Er hatte sich vorgenommen bis Punkt zwölf Uhr Mittags zu warten. Erstens, weil dies seiner Meinung nach erneut zur Dramatik betrug, und zweitens, weil er beinahe spüren konnte, wie ihre Angst aufgrund ihrer Ungewissheit jede Minute anstieg.

Er wanderte ein paar Schritte in der Schlucht hin und her. Seine innere Uhr - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes; er konnte sich, wann immer er wollte die Uhrzeit einblenden, einer der vielen kleinen Vorteile eines Cyborg-Körpers - sagte ihm, dass es noch gut vier Stunden bis Mittag waren. Er entschied sich, zum Zeitvertreib noch einmal zu testen, ob er sich auf seine Fertigkeiten verlassen konnte.

C24 starrte seine linke Handfläche an und ließ seine Finger sich ein paar Mal zur Faust schließen und wieder öffnen, dann streckte er den Arm von sich, so dass die Handfläche nach unten zeigte und ballte die Faust wieder. Er hob seinen rechten Arm und spannte seine rechte Hand so fest es ging an, ohne jedoch eine Faust zu bilden. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ließ er seinen rechten Arm mit irrer Geschwindigkeit niedersausen und hackte sich mit seiner Handkante die linke Hand am Gelenk ab. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, aber weitere Reaktionen zeigte er nicht. Als Cyborg spürte er den Schmerz schließlich nicht so intensiv wie ein normaler Mensch. 

Die abgehackte Hand landete vor ihm im Gras. Er verschwendete keinen Blick daran, sondern verwandelte sie mit einem Ki-Blast, den er mit seiner verblieben Hand abfeuerte, endgültig in Staub.

Er musterte den Stumpf an seinem linken Arm, als plötzlich die Knochen seiner Hand nachzuwachsen begannen. Da sein Skelett vollständig aus Metall bestand glänzten die Knochen metallisch, jedoch nicht lange, da sofort ein Gemisch aus Adern, Sehnen und hauchdünnen Kabeln darüber wuchs. Als die Muskulatur der Hand wieder komplett hergestellt, begann die Haut darüber zu wachsen. Der gesamte Prozess der Regeneration hatte nicht länger als fünf Sekunden gedauert und die Hand sah absolut unverletzt aus, so als wäre sie schon immer dort gewesen und nicht gerade erst nachgewachsen.

"Perfekt!" lobte C24 sich mit einem zufriedenen und zugleich bösartigen Grinsen selbst.

Er war bereit. Bald würde er das vollbringen, woran bisher alle anderen gescheitert waren. Bald...

*   *   *

_Beinahe vier Stunden später..._

Kuririn verfluchte sein Schicksal. Warum musste ausgerechnet gestern Nacht so stürmen und tags darauf so fürchterlich heiß werden? Na gut, so etwas kam in der Südsee öfters vor und er hatte sich in all den Jahren, in denen er hier schon lebte, daran gewöhnt. Was ihn störte war, dass der Sturm das Dach beschädigt hatte und alle Bewohner der kleine Insel einstimmig - einzige Ausnahme war natürlich seine eigene Stimme gewesen - beschlossen hatten, dass er derjenige war, der das Dach reparieren sollte.

Er ließ kurz von seiner Arbeit ab und blickte sich um. Es war, wie er es vermutet hatte. Alle lagen faul in der Sonne und ließen es sich gut gehen, nur er war am Schuften. Marron lag auf einem Badetuch und ließ sich von der Sonne den Rücken bräunen. C18, sein Frau, saß nicht unweit entfernt in einem Liegestuhl unter einem Sonnenschirm und las ein Buch. Ihnen beiden vergönnte Kuririn, dass sie es sich gut gehen ließen. Wie könnte er anders. Sie waren immerhin seine Familie.

Muten-Roshi's Verhalten hingegen empfand Kuririn als unverzeihlich. Sein alter Meister saß ebenfalls faul im Schatten, während er Kuririn mit beinahe hämischen Grinsen bei seiner Arbeit beobachtete - sofern er es schaffte, seinen Blick ab und zu von Marrons und C18s Badeanzügen abzuwenden.

"Wissen Sie, Meister. Wenn sie mir schon nicht helfen, könnten Sie mir ja wenigstens etwas zu Trinken holen. Es ist verdammt heiß hier oben. Auf dem Dach. Beim Arbeiten. In der Sonne", sagte Kuririn, während er fortfuhr das Dach zu reparieren. Muten-Roshi blickte zu Kuririn auf, seine Augen wie immer hinter seiner Sonnenbrille verborgen.

"Kuririn, Kuririn. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir", tadelte Muten-Roshi seinen ehemaligen Schüler mit ironischem Unterton, "Früher hast du Stunden lang trainiert ohne auch nur ein Schlückchen zu trinken."

"Das liegt mittlerweile auch schon Jahre zurück", Kuririn unterbrach seine Arbeit erneut, "Ich werde auch älter..." er bereute sofort wieder, dass er das gesagt hatte. Zum einen deshalb, weil er sich eigentlich nicht als alt empfand und zu anderen, weil er genau wusste, was ihn jetzt erwartete.

"Komm du erst einmal in mein Alter, Kleiner, dann darfst anfangen dich zu beschweren. Und selbst jetzt bin ich noch so fit, wie eh und je." Muten-Roshi hatte genau das geantwortet, was Kuririn erwartet hatte. Er hatte diesen Spruch schon sehr oft zu hören bekommen.

"Beweisen Sie es und helfen Sie mir!"

"Nein. Ein alter Mann braucht schließlich seinen Mittagsschlaf", sagte Muten-Roshi mit einem Grinsen bis über beide Ohren und lehnte sich in seinem Liegestuhl zurück. Kuririn nahm fluchend und schimpfend seine Arbeit wieder auf. Der alte Meister der Kampfkünste hörte sich eine ganze Weile die vielen verschiedenen Schimpfwörter an, die Kuririn zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervorstieß, bevor er seine Blicke wieder auf die weiblichen Rundungen in seiner Nähe konzentrierte. Ein finsterer Blick von C18, der einen schwächeren Mann wahrscheinlich getötet hätte, brachte ihn aber schnell wieder davon ab und er beschloss sein Gespräch mit Kuririn wieder aufzunehmen.   

"Weißt du, Kuririn, du könntest anfangen Miete zu bezahlen, dann könntest du die Tatsache ausnutzen, dass ich als Vermieter die Reparaturen übernehmen müsste," scherzte Muten-Roshi, doch anstatt, dass sich Kuririn weiter ärgern ließ, setzte dieser eine freudiger Miene auf.

"Das ist ein toller Vorschlag, Meister! Ich bezahle ihnen sogar das Doppelte. Dafür gaffen sie aber auch nicht mehr meiner Frau und meiner Tochter nach", sagte Kuririn mit einem Tonfall, der darauf schließen ließ, dass er es ernst meinte. Muten-Roshi saß daraufhin einen kurzen Moment regungslos auf seinem Stuhl, dann erhob er sich ruckartig.

"Ich hol uns beiden ein Bier und dann helfe ich dir bei den Reparaturen." 

*Darauf hätte ich eher kommen sollen. Das funktioniert doch immer wieder,* dachte sich Kuririn breit grinsend, während er auf Muten-Roshi wartete. 

Es verging keine Minute, bis dieser mit einem Hammer und zwei Flaschen Bier auf dem Dach erschien. Beide nahmen einen großen Schluck und genossen es, als die kühle Flüssigkeit ihren Hals hinab strömte. Als die beiden jedoch die Arbeit wieder aufnehmen wollten, spürten sie, wie eine bekannte Aura sich ihnen näherte.

"Goten besucht uns. Was er wohl will?" fragte Kuririn, obwohl er sich die Antwort eigentlich denken konnte.

"Na, was wohl? Dem Kleinen gefällt deine Tochter und er ist hier um sie zu besuchen", meinte Muten-Roshi, während er den Horizont betrachtete, wo ein kleiner Fleck zu erkennen war, der schnell größer wurde und schon bald als Goten identifizierbar war.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Soweit ich weiß, hat Goten eine Freundin."

"Ein Mann kann nie genug Freundinnen haben", sagte Muten-Roshi und setzte ein eindeutiges Grinsen auf, Kuririn jedoch ignorierte den Kommentar seines Meisters. 

Die beiden warteten ab, bis Goten die Insel erreicht hatte und vor ihnen in der Luft stehen blieb, so dass er sich auf gleicher Höhe mit ihnen befand. Marron hatte Gotens Ankunft nicht bemerkt. C18 nahm ihn zwar zur Kenntnis, ließ aber nicht von ihrem Buch ab.

"Goten!" begrüßte Kuririn den Besucher, "Was verschafft uns die Ehre deines Besuches?"

"Gohan schickt mich. Ich sollte euch Bescheid sagen, dass..." Weiter kam er nicht, da sich mit einem Mal schlagartig der Himmel verdunkelte und Goten mitten im Satz abbrach. C18 setzte sich in ihrem Liegestuhl auf und schob ihre Sonnenbrille hoch, so dass sie etwas erkennen konnte. Auch Marron, die ihren Kopf bisher auf den Armen gebettet hatte, bemerkte die schwer übersehbare Veränderung und blickte verwirrt zum Himmel auf.

"Was zum..." fragte Kuririn verwirrt, während Muten-Roshi sofort erkannte was vor sich ging.

"Shenlong..."

"Äh... das war eigentlich Grund meines Besuches", erklärte Goten etwas abwesend, während er ebenfalls leicht erschrocken zum Himmel starrte.

*   *   *

_Beinahe zeitgleich in der westlichen Hauptstadt..._

Bulma stand in Küche und war dabei das Mittagessen zu kochen. Eigentlich hatten sie ja haufenweise Dienstroboter für solche Aufgaben. Aber wann immer sie nervös war, übernahm sie das Kochen selbst. Meistens half es ihr sich zu beruhigen. Das hatte sie gerade heute besonders nötig. Der Einbrecher letzte Nacht hatte zur Genüge bewiesen, dass er kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war und die Tatsache, dass sich die Dragon Balls - normalerweise ihre letzte Trumpfkarte - in seinen Hände befanden, stimmte sie nicht gerade ruhiger.

"Mama." 

Bulma zuckte zusammen. Sie war so sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht gehört hatte, wie Bra die Küche betreten hatte. Sie versuchte die Besorgnis aus ihren Gesichtszügen zu löschen und drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um.

"Was gibt es denn, mein Kleines?" fragte sie mit einer halbwegs fröhlichen Stimme.

"Das Ding hier hat im Wohnzimmer gelegen und auf einmal hat es angefangen zu piepen. Ich hab's doch nicht kaputt gemacht?" fragte Bra besorgt. Bulmas Lächeln verschwand und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah, was Bra in der Hand hielt.  Den Dragon Ball Radar. 

Bulma riss Bra den Radar aus der Hand und überprüfte die Anzeige. Alle sieben Kugeln wurden an einem Platz angezeigt. 

"Seit wann macht es diese Geräusche?" fragte Bulma ihre Tochter hektisch und sehr viel lauter, als sie es eigentlich gewollt hatte.

"Es.. äh.. ich wollt's nicht kaputt machen..." Bra war durch die heftige Reaktion ihrer Mutter verständlicherweise eingeschüchtert und etwas verwirrt. Kleine Tränen sammelten sich bereits an den Seiten ihrer Augen.

"Seit wann, Bra? Schnell!"

"Äh.. Nur... eine Minute... oder so..." stotterte Bra.

Bulma warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Noch war es hell, also war es noch nicht zu spät, aber es zählte jede Sekunde. Als sie sah, dass ihre Tochter kurz davor stand in Tränen auszubrechen, streichelte Bulma ihr kurz über den Kopf.

"Du hast nichts Schlimmes gemacht, Bra. Im Gegenteil", tröstete Bulma das kleine Mädchen. "Weißt du, wo dein Vater ist?"

Bra schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich hab ihn heute noch nicht gesehen."

"Mist! Ich hoffe, er ist da, wo ich ihn vermute." Bulma stürzte mit dem Radar in der Hand aus dem Zimmer und ließ eine sehr verwirrte Bra alleine in der Küche stehen.

So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie zum Schwerkraftraum. Wenn sie schnell genug war, konnte Vegeta denn Ort, der auf dem Radar angezeigt wurde, vielleicht noch rechtzeitig erreichen. 

Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als sich draußen der Himmel verdunkelte. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Ein Blick auf den Radar zerstörte endgültig ihre Hoffnungen. Die Kugeln wurden nicht mehr angezeigt. Der Drache war bereits beschworen worden. Sie ließ die Schultern hängen und trat ins Freie. Das unheilvolle Dunkel des Himmels löste in ihr eine Angst aus, wie sie schon lange keine mehr gespürt hatte. 

Als sie spürte wie sich eine Hand auf ihre linke Schulter legte, blickte sie leicht zur Seite. Trunks war neben sie getreten.

"Mum..." Mehr sagte er nicht. Bulma umfasste seine Hand mit der ihrigen und drückte sie, so fest sie konnte.

"Mama, was ist das?" fragte Bra die ebenfalls neben die beiden getreten war und erschrocken den Himmel anstarrte, doch Bulma antwortete ihr nicht.

*Bitte, Gott.. Dende, lass es etwas harmloses sein und keine große Bedrohung* flehte sie in Gedanken, aber sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie nicht erhört werden würde. 

*   *   *

"Sensei, was ist das? Warum wird es während des Tages auf einmal dunkel?" Uubu starrte teils verwirrt, teils ängstlich zum Himmel, dann blickte er zu seinem Meister, dem die Frage gegolten hatte. Uubu beruhigte sich etwas als er das Gesicht seines Meisters sah. Goku schaute ebenfalls zum Himmel auf, aber er schien nicht besorgt - viel mehr erfreut. Das drückte sich auch durch das Lächeln aus das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

"Sensei?" Mit seiner erneuten Frage lenkte Uubu Goku's Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, der sich vom Himmel abwandte und seinen Schüler anblickte.

"Ja?" fragte er gut gelaunt.

"Warum ist es auf einmal dunkel, Sensei?"

"Ach das..." Goku blickte noch einmal zum Himmel, als hätte er vorher noch nicht bemerkt, dass es ist dunkel geworden war, "Das ist Shenlong."

"Der Drache, von dem ihr mir erzählt habt? Der, von dem man sich wünschen kann was man will?" Uubu starrte wieder auf den verdunkelten Himmel. Er hatte bereits einmal überlegt - damals als Goku ihm das erste Mal davon erzählt hatte - ob er seinen Meister bitten sollte, den Drachen für ihn zu beschwören, so dass er einen Wunsch äußern konnte. Er wollte sich etwas Wohlstand für das Dorf wünschen. Sie waren noch immer arm und mussten oft hungern, auch wenn die Situation sich gebessert hatte, seit sein Meister bei ihnen lebte. "Wer mag ihn beschworen haben, Sensei? Und was mag sich derjenige wünschen?"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht, Uubu, aber normalerweise hat Bulma die Dragon Balls. Wahrscheinlich wünschen sich die Kinder etwas." Goku lächelte kurz, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet - dorthin, wo er die Auren seiner Familie wahrnahm. "Ich hoffe sie haben Freude an ihrem Wunsch."

"Sensei, wer ist Bulma?" fragte Uubu verwirrt, was Goku aus den Gedanken an seine Verwandten und Freunde riss.

"Ich erzähl dir heute Abend von ihr. Jetzt lass uns weiter trainieren. Als guter Kämpfer sollte man sich von so etwas nicht ablenken lassen."

"Jawohl, Sensei!"

Damit nahmen die beiden ihr Training wieder auf, ohne sich um den gerade beschworenen Drachen zu kümmern oder auch nur zu ahnen, welche Ängste die anderen gerade ausstanden.

 *   *   *

C24 starrte gebannt auf Shenlong. Der Drache war größer und eindrucksvoller als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte gehofft, der Drache würde in der Schlucht gut versteckt sein, aber er hatte dessen Ausmaße einfach unterschätzt. Nicht nur ragte er gut fünf Meter über die höchste Klippe der Schlucht hinaus, auch waren etliche Felsen aus den Wänden hervorgebrochen, als sie von den Entladungen, die Drache bei seinem Erscheinen freigesetzt hatte, getroffen worden waren.

Nachdem Shenlong sich vollständig manifestiert hatte, senkte er langsam seinen Kopf herab, solange bis er sich auf Augenhöhe mit dem Sterblichen befand, der ihn beschworen hatte. Shenlong musterte C24 einen Augenblick ausdruckslos, bevor er zu ihm mit seiner tiefen, grollenden Stimme sprach.

"Du hast mich gerufen. Drei Wünsche werden dir erfüllt, sofern es in meiner Macht steht sie zu erfüllen."

Der bisher fassungslose Gesichtsausdruck des Cyborgs verwandelte sich in ein bösartiges Grinsen. Er hatte es geschafft. Er war seinen Ziele wieder einen Schritt näher gekommen, bald würde er triumphieren. Aber er sollte sich beeilen. Da er unfähig war die Auren von Lebewesen zu spüren, konnte er nicht sagen ob der Drache so etwas besaß und ob seine Gegner fähig waren ihn hier aufzuspüren.

"Allmächtiger Drache, mach mich stärker als den Kämpfer, der von allen Son Goku genannt wird!" rief C24 den Drachen an, streckte die Arme zur Seite weg und schloss die Augen. Nachdem der Drache nicht reagiert, öffnete er sie wieder und blickte Shenlong mit fragendem Blick an. "Was ist los? Erfüll mir meinen ersten Wunsch!"

"Tut mir leid, diesen Wunsch kann ich nicht erfüllen", teilte ihm der Drache mit immer noch ausdruckslosem Gesicht mit. "Ich kann dich nur so stark machen, wie es meine Macht mir erlaubt, und Son Goku hat meine Kräfte schon bei weitem überschritten."

"Verdammt!" fluchte C24, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert gewesen. Zum Verzweifeln war es jedoch nicht, er hatte immer noch seinen zweiten Plan in der Hinterhand. "Nun denn, Shenlong, ich hoffe du kannst mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen."

"Nenne mir deinen Wunsch und wir werden sehen."

C24 machte eine dramatische Pause, bevor er seinen Wunsch äußerte.

"Shenlong ich wünsche mir, dass du so viele von den mächtigsten Feinden von Son Goku und seinen Freunden wie möglich wieder zurück ins Leben holst. Sie sollen jedoch nicht an einem Ort erscheinen, sondern über die ganze Welt verteilt werden; nur der, der sich Cell nennt, soll hier bei mir erscheinen."    

Diesmal war es Shenlong, der eine Pause einlegte, bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann. 

"Das ist ein sehr mächtiger Wunsch, den du da geäußert hast. Sollte ich ihn dir erfüllen, so wird dies dein einziger Wunsch sein, der dir diesmal genehmigt wird."

"Aber du kannst ihn erfüllen?"

"Ja."

"Dann tu es!"

"Wie du es wünscht."

Shenlongs rote Augen flackerten kurz auf, dann herrschte Schweigen. C24 blickte sich verwirrt um. Er konnte nicht erkennen, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, geschweige den das Cell erschienen war. Die Sache war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. 

"Dein Wunsch ist erfüllt worden. Die Seelen der Zurück-Gewünschten versammeln sich. Sie werden jeden Moment erscheinen", teilte ihm Shenlong mit, "Und nun, leb wohl!" Nachdem der Drache das gesprochen hatte, löste er sich in gleißendes Licht auf und verschwand. Die Dragon Balls schwebten kurz vor C24 in der Luft, dann schossen sie einige hundert Meter in die Luft und flogen - jeder in eine andere Richtung - davon. Daraufhin hellte sich der Himmel wieder auf.

C24 stand in der Schlucht, die nun leere Kiste, die zuvor die Dragon Balls beinhaltete, zu seinen Füßen. Minutenlang geschah nichts und er glaubte bereits, der Drache hätte sich geweigert seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. 

Plötzlich fegte jedoch ein Windhauch über ihn hinweg, der an Intensität ständig zunahm und ein paar Meter vor ihm, in der Mitte der Schlucht einen Wirbel bildete, der immer mehr Staub in sich aufnahm. Bald wurde die Wolke von grellen Entladungen umschlossen, die sich immer weiter verdichteten. Es gab einen lauten Krachen und dann schoss eine unglaubliche Energiewelle über C24 hinweg, die ihn umgeworfen hätte, wenn nicht mit dergleichen gerechnet und einen festen Stand eingenommen hätte.

Als sich die Staubwolke langsam zu legen begann, konnte man nach und nach eine humanoide Silhouette erkennen. Die schon bald zu erkennenden Flügel und Spitzen am Kopf ließen keinen Zweifel daran, wer ins Reich der Lebenden zurückgekehrt war. Cell lebte wieder.

*   *   *

Vegeta war schweißgebadet, doch er ließ nicht davon ab unablässig Schläge und Tritte in die Luft zu befördern und durch den Schwerkraftraum zu springen, dessen Leistung er auf das Maximum gestellt hatte. So verausgabt wie heute hatte er sich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr, aber er hatte das dringe Bedürfnis verspürt seinem Zorn freien Lauf zu lassen. Sehr viel Zorn. 

So wütend war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Wenn der Einbrecher letzte Nacht wirklich ein Cyborg gewesen war, dann hätte er ihn mit einer Hand auslöschen können. Aber er hatte sich verarschen lassen. War überlistet worden von einem uralten Trick. Sollte er seine Finger jemals an diesen verdammten Dieb legen können, würde er ihn nicht einfach töten; er würde ihn zerschmettern, auf die schmerzhafteste Weise, die nur möglich war. Er allein.

Deshalb war er auch wütend auf Bulma. Was fiel ihr ein Kakarotts Söhnen zu erzählen was vorgefallen war und sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hatte zwar schon lange aufgehört Kakarott und seine Familie zu verachten. Sie waren für ihn - selbst wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, erst recht nicht sich selbst gegenüber - das, was Freunden noch am Nahesten kam. 

Aber hier ging es um seine Ehre. Er brauchte keine Hilfe. Er alleine würde das regeln. 

Vegeta landete kurz und setzte sofort zu einem weiteren Sprung an, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete, wodurch sich die Gravitation schlagartig normalisierte. Dadurch, dass er auf ein Mal um mehrere Tonnen Eigengewicht leichter war, wurde er gezwungen in der Luft abzubremsen, ansonsten wäre er durch die Decke gebrochen. Er landete mit einem wütenden Schnauben und schaute, wer es gewagt hatte sein Training zu unterbrechen. Bulma stand in der Tür.

"HEUTE IST DER FALSCHE TAG MICH BEIM TRAINING ZU STÖREN, WEIB!" schrie er immer noch aufgebracht vor Wut, ansonsten hätte er ihr entsetztes Gesicht gesehen.

"Vegeta", sagte sie mit ängstlich zitternder Stimme, anstatt wie üblich auf sein Geschrei mit ihrem eigenen zu antworten. "Die Dragon Balls sind aktiviert worden."

"Was?!" Erst jetzt bemerkte Vegeta mit einem Blick an Bulma vorbei, dass es draußen stockfinster war und das, obwohl gerade mal Mittag war. Er schritt auf sie zu und riss ihr ohne Vorwarnung den Radar aus der Hand. Hektisch drückte er ein paar Mal den Knopf, um die Anzeigen durch zu schalten, aber  es wurde nichts angezeigt.

"Wo? Wo sollen sie sein?" fragte er gereizt und stürmte an Bulma vorbei ins Freie. Seine beiden Kinder standen ebenfalls im Garten und wechselten unsichere Blicke zwischen dem Himmel und ihm.

"Es ist zu spät. Der Drache ist schon beschworen worden", flüsterte Bulma eher, als dass sie es sagte.

"Warum hab hast du mich nicht eher benachrichtigt", fragte er sie, doch es klang nicht mehr wütend oder vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich bin so schnell zu dir geeilt, wie es ging, aber..." sie stockte, als sich der Himmel wieder aufhellte. "Die Wünsche sind erfüllt worden."

"Verdammt!" Vegetas Wut kochte wieder auf. Hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er unfähig war etwas zu unternehmen. Der Drache strahlte keine Aura aus, deshalb hatte er auch nicht bemerkt was vor sich ging.

"Vegeta, ich habe Angst. Irgendetwas Schreckliches wird passieren. Bitte halt mich." Bulma klammerte sich an Vegetas Arm, so fest sie konnte. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. Vegeta befreite seinen Arm aus ihrer Umklammerung und legte ihn um sie. Es musste etwas geben, das er unternehmen konnte. Niemand jagte seiner Familie ungestraft Angst ein.

"In welcher Richtung wurden die Kugeln angezeigt? Vielleicht..." Diesmal war es Vegeta der stockte, sogar regelrecht zusammenzuckte. Ein Blick zu Trunks versicherte ihm, dass er sich nicht irrte. Sein Sohn schien die starken Auren ebenfalls zu spüren, auch wenn er sie nicht zuordnen konnte.

Doch Vegeta wusste genau, wessen Aura er spürte. 

"Freezer!" zischte er zwischen seinen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor.

"Was?!" schrie Bulma entsetzt auf, doch Vegeta antwortete ihr nicht. Freezers Aura war nicht die einzige, die er fühlte.

*   *   *

Ebenso wie Vegeta unterbrach jeder Kämpfer, der in der Lage war Auren zu spüren, seine vorangegangene Tätigkeit. 

Kuririn und Muten-Roshi ließen, von der Vielzahl und Stärke der Auren erschrocken, das Werkzeug und ihr Bier fallen. Ebenso erstarrte Goten.

Gohan zerdrückte das Glas, das er gerade in der Hand gehalten hatte und ließ es in viel kleine Splitter zerplatzen, die ihn jedoch nicht verletzten, sehr zum Erstaunen seiner Kollegen, mit denen er beim Essen zusammen saß.

An Goku und Uubu gingen die Neuankömmlinge ebenfalls nicht spurlos vorüber. Die beiden hatten sofort ihr Training unterbrochen, als immer mehr Auren von Leuten auftauchten, die Goku nur allzu gut kannte.

"Sensei, was... wer ist das? Die fühlen sich sehr stark an." Uubu bekam jedoch keine Antwort von Goku. Dieser starrte gebannt in die Ferne. Sein Körper war angespannt und er hatte seine Fäuste geballt. Die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, die zwar vom Training herrührten, unterstrichen seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. 

"Cell..." stellte Goku fest, dann drehte er den Kopf in eine andere Richtung. "Freezer...Broli... Hildegarn... Was zum Teufel ist hier los?"    


	4. "Who's that guy?!" - C24 reveals his sec...

**Kapitel**** III**

_"Who's that Guy!?" -_

_C24 reveals his secret!_

"Cell... Freezer... Broli... Hildegarn... Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" 

Fast gleichzeitig, als Goku diese Worte sprach, brach die Hölle auf Erden aus - zumindest in einer mittelgroßen Stadt, die etwa fünfhundert Kilometer westlich von Satan City lag. Hildegarn war mitten im Zentrum dieser Stadt aufgetaucht. Die Bestie mit den Ausmaßen eines Wolkenkratzers zögerte nicht lange und setzte den Amoklauf, bei dem sie vor knapp zehn Jahren unterbrochen worden war, unabdingbar fort.

Die - mehr oder weniger - rational denkenden Wiedergeborenen verfielen dahingegen jedoch nicht in einen Vernichtungsrausch. Zum einen deshalb, weil sie nichts zu zerstören hatten, da sie sich nicht in bewohnten Gebieten befanden, zum anderen deshalb, weil sie erst einmal zu verstehen versuchten, was gerade geschehen war, beziehungsweise, wo sie sich überhaupt befanden.

Uubu blickte verwirrt von einem Ende des Horizonts zum anderen, schließlich konnte er von dem Hochplateau, auf dem sie sich befanden, den gesamten Dschungel um sie herum problemlos überblicken. Goku hatte ihm gleich zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung vor knapp zwei Monaten beigebracht die individuelle Aura, die jedes lebende Wesen umgab zu spüren. Uubu war ein guter Schüler gewesen und hatte es schnell beherrscht. Er liebte es sogar nach dem Training eine Stunde in ruhiger Meditation zu verbringen und das Leben, das den ganzen Planeten bedeckte, zu fühlen. Er konnte dann spüren, wo Menschen starben, wo neue geboren wurden, wo sich die unglaublich starken Freunde seines Meisters aufhielten...

Aber solche Auren, wie die eben erschienenen hatte er noch nie gefühlt. Sie waren äußerst kräftig und verströmten eine unglaubliche Bösartigkeit. Der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck seines Meisters verriet ihm, dass es sich allem Anschein nach nicht um eine Sinnestäuschung handelte.

"Sensei, was ist das? Was verströmt diese Kräfte?"

Goku antwortete seinem Schüler nicht. Er stand regungslos da, nur sein Kopf bewegte sich leicht. Er ließ seinen Blick hin und her wandern und versuchte die Positionen seiner einstigen Feinde zu ermitteln.

"Wer kann so einen Wunsch geäußert haben? Ich glaube nicht, dass Bulma und die anderen das waren. Nicht einmal Vegeta traue ich zu, dass er sich so sehr nach einem Kampf sehnt..." Goku legte eine kurze Pause ein. "Na ja, vielleicht doch..."

"Sensei?" Uubus Verwirrung hatte sich noch mehr verstärkt. Sein Meister hatte ihm zwar geantwortet, oder zumindest etwas gesagt, aber er hatte den Sinn der Worte nicht ganz verstanden.

"Uubu wir müssen unser Training heute doch unterbrechen. Aber es sieht so aus als könntest du deine Kräfte nun endlich erproben." Goku konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er war ein Saiyajin und ein guter Kampf hatte ihm schon lange gefehlt. Es würde ich ihm sicher gut tun.

"Seid ihr sicher, dass ich schon so weit bin, Sensei?" 

"Ganz sicher. Halt dich an mir fest!"

Uubu tat wie ihm geheißen und hielt sich an Goku's Ärmel fest, während dieser zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand an die Stirn hielt und begann sich zu konzentrieren.

*Die größte Gefahr geht von Hildegarn, Freezer und Cell aus. Ich sollte mir Hildegarn zuerst vorknöpfen. Vegeta ist nicht weit von Freezer entfernt und Cell...* Goku stutzte kurz. Er konnte Cell nicht mehr spüren. *Verdammt! Er verbirgt seine Aura! Aber ich kann jetzt nichts unternehmen. Hildegarn geht vor.*

Goku konzentrierte sich auf die Aura des gigantischen Dämons und aktivierte die Energie, die für die Teleportation nötig war. Er und Uubu flackerten kurz auf und verschwanden schließlich.

Einige tausend Kilometer weiter nördlich tauchten sie wieder auf - gerade mal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später. 

Die beiden landeten auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses. Uubu stolperte erschrocken einige Schritte zurück, als er die gewaltige Gestalt Hildegarns erblickte. Er hatte zwar mit einem starken Gegner gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Monster größer als alles, was er jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. 

Goku musste derweil erschrocken feststellen, dass es kein Fehler gewesen war Hildegarn als erstes aufzusuchen. Das Ungetüm hatte keine Zeit verschwendet und bereits enorme Schäden in Stadt verursacht. Etliche Gebäude waren beschädigt oder eingestürzt. In den Straßen lag eine Vielzahl verletzter oder gar toter Menschen, dabei war die Bestie gerade mal eine, höchsten zwei Minuten hier.

"Geg... Geg... Gegen das da soll ich kämpfen!?" Uubu hatte arge Zweifel, ob er überhaupt eine Chance hatte. Hildegarn war nicht nur groß, Uubu konnte auch spüren wie kräftig das Monster war.

"Nein. Den erledige ich. Es ist nur zu gefährlich ihn allzu lange leben zu lassen." Goku drehte sich um und grinste Uubu an, um seinem Schüler Mut zu machen. "Dann können wir es lockerer angehen lassen."

Daraufhin wandte sich Goku wieder dem Schauspiel vor ihm zu und setzte eine ernste Miene auf. Mit seinem Gegner war nicht zu spaßen. Hildegarn hatte sie immer noch nicht bemerkt und ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt. Goku feuerte einen kleinen Ki-Blast direkt am Kopf des Dämon vorbei, was diesen davon abhielt seinen Flammenatem auf eine große Gruppe Flüchtender abzufeuern. 

Hildegarn drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, wer die Frechheit besaß ihn von seiner Bestimmung abzuhalten. Er erblickte eine Gestalt auf einem Dach in nicht allzu weiter Ferne. Sein bestialischer Instinkt verriet ihm, dass diese Gestalt es war, die auf ihn gefeuert hatte, und dass ihm die Gestalt bekannt vorkam. Mehr nicht. 

Hildegarn erhob sich dank seiner Flügel in die Luft und schoss auf sein neues Ziel zu. Der Wind, den er bei seinem Flug erzeugte, war heftig genug Autos und Betonbrocken in der Größe von Menschen herum zu wirbeln.

Goku stand währenddessen regungslos am Rand des Daches und beobachtete, wie das Ungetüm immer näher kam. 

"Diesmal weiß ich gleich, wie ich gegen dich vorgehen muss, aber du scheinst nichts dazu gelernt zu haben." Goku setzte ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf und spannten seinen ganzen Körper an. Mit einem Schrei setzte er seine Kräfte frei.

*   *   *

_Beinahe zeitgleich im Garten der Capsule Corp._

"Vegeta, was hast du vor!?" 

Bulma erhielt keine Antwort. Vegeta hatte sich aus ihrer Umarmung befreit und war wieder in seinen Trainingsraum verschwunden. Es dauerte nicht lange und er trat wieder ins Freie. Er hatte sich das Oberteil seines Trainingsanzugs übergestreift und war dabei sich seine weißen Handschuhe anzuziehen.

"Was..." Bulma wollte ihre Frage erneut stellen, aber Vegeta unterbrach sie mit seiner Antwort.

"Kämpfen, was sonst? Wer auch immer die Dragon Balls gestohlen hat, hat eine Vielzahl unserer alten Feinde wieder belebt. Ich hatte ihn für klüger gehalten." Er blickte sich um, während er mit seinen feinen Sinnen den ganzen Planeten nach den Auren seiner Feinde absuchte.

"Klüger? Das ist doch das Schlimmste was passieren konnte!" meinte Bulma, worauf Vegeta sie finster anblickte.

"Für wie schwach hältst du mich, Weib? Wir haben die Typen einmal besiegt, wir schaffen das immer wieder." Er hob seinen Kopf etwas an und blickte Bulma über die Schulter. "Trunks! Was stehst du so nutzlos herum!?"

"Hm?" Trunks hatte seinen Vater nur halb gehört. Vegeta hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Eine Vielzahl der Auren, die aufgetaucht waren kannte er nicht, aber an einige andere davon konnte er sich noch gut erinnern und es waren keine guten Erinnerungen, die er damit verband. Die beiden schmerzhaften Konfrontationen, die er mit Broli genossen hatte, waren immer noch ein Art Kindheitstrauma für ihn.  

"Setz dich in Bewegung, Junge! Je später wir aufbrechen, umso wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass die Typen schweren Schaden verursachen."

*Oder den Planeten in die Luft jagen* fügte Vegeta nur in Gedanken hinzu. Er wollte Bulma nicht noch mehr beunruhigen. 

"Schon verstanden, Dad!" Trunks löste sich aus seiner Starre und riss sich sanft von Bra los, die sich bisher an seinem Bein festgeklammert hatte. Dann eilte er ins Haus.  

"Wo willst du hin!?"

"Er wird sein Schwert holen", meinte Bulma, als Trunks seinem Vater nicht mehr antwortete, nachdem er im Haus verschwunden war. Vegeta stieß daraufhin ein leicht genervtes Schnauben aus, das Bulma nicht entging. "Du weißt doch, dass es ihm viel bedeutet, also lass ihn."

"Ja, Ja!" Verständnis dafür konnte Vegeta nicht aufbringen, aber es war ihm eigentlich egal. Es gab wichtigeres, um das er sich jetzt kümmern musste. Er hielt Bulma an den Schultern fest und blickt ihr in die Augen.

"Was hast du, Vegeta?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

"Hör mir gut zu. Ich möchte das du Bra nimmst und dich mit dem schnellsten Gleiter den du hast zu Dendes Palast begibst. Dort ist es am sichersten."

"Aber..."

"Keine Widerworte", unterbrach er sie. "Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert."

"Du warst doch der Meinung, dass die Typen kein Problem sind..."

"Der Meinung bin ich immer noch, aber es kann immer etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen. Also geht jetzt besser." 

"Okay..." Bulma blickte ihm einen kurzen Moment tief in die Augen, bevor er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab. 

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie anschließend. "Pass bitte auf dich auf!"

Anstatt zu antworten setzte Vegeta sein siegessicheres Grinsen auf. Bulma begann ebenfalls zu lächeln. Sie ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, dann drehte sie sich um und eilte zu Bra. Ihre Tochter stand immer noch an der Stelle, wo sich Trunks vor knapp einer Minute von ihr gelöst hatte. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über ihre Eltern beobachtet. Die ganzen Geschehnisse und die viele Aufregung hatten sie etwas verwirrt. Sie verstand nicht wirklich, was los war, nur, dass ihre Mutter besorgt war.

"Kommt mit, Bra. Wir besuchen Dende", sagte Bulma und nahm ihre Tochter bei der Hand. Zusammen eilten sie zur Garage.

"Warum denn?"

"Sag ich dir unterwegs. Freu dich doch, er zeigt dir sicher wieder ein paar Tricks..." 

Schließlich verschwanden die beiden hinter der Biegung der Hauswand. Vegeta sah den beiden nach. Da oben waren die beiden in Sicherheit. Auch wenn er seine Besorgnis vor seiner Familie verbarg, war sie doch da. Er hatte zwar nicht gelogen - bis auf Hildegarn waren alle wiedererweckten Feinde keine Gegner für ihn, dennoch bestand für seine Familie und die Erde Gefahr. Auch die Tatsache, dass er Cell nicht mehr spüren konnte beunruhigte ihn.

Vegeta fegte seinen Gedanken beiseite, als Trunks wieder in den Garten trat. Sein Sohn hatte sich das Schwert, das ihm Tapion vor über zehn Jahren geschenkt hatte, auf den Rücken geschnallt. Trunks schien nicht besonders glücklich zu sein, in den Kampf ziehen zu müssen. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren sehr verändert. Als Kind war ihm keine Herausforderung groß genug gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit trainierte er kaum noch.

"Ich bin bereit, Dad. Wohin fliegen wir zu erst?" fragte Trunks nicht sonderlich begeistert. 

"Wir kämpfen getrennt. Je schneller wir die Typen wieder dahin schicken, wo sie hergekommen sind, um so besser."

"Wie du meinst." Trunks blickte sich um. "Welchen von denen soll ich nehmen?"

Vegeta deutete mit seinem Kopf in eine Richtung. "Spürst du die große Kraft, nicht weit im Süden von hier?"

"Ja."

"Das ist Freezer. Den übernimmst du..." Vegeta unterbrach den Satz den er gerade angefangen hatte, als er in der Ferne eine wohl bekannte Aura spürte. Erneut formte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Sieh an. Kakarott verschwendet keine Zeit."

"Dad, wer ist dieser Freez..." Weiter kam Trunks nicht, da sich Vegeta aufpowerte und davon schoss. 

"Rede nur nicht mir, ich bin ja nur dein Sohn", murmelte Trunks säuerlich, bevor er sich ebenfalls in die Luft erhob und in die Richtung flog, die ihm sein Vater angewiesen hatte. 

"Freezer... Freezer... Wo hab ich bloß schon einmal gehört?" Trunks konnte mit dem Namen nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Er glaubte zwar ihn schon einmal wo gehört zu haben, aber er wusste nicht mehr bei welcher Gelegenheit. Seine Mutter hatte ihn vielleicht mal erwähnt, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Eigentlich war es auch egal, er würde ihn ja gleich kennen lernen. 

*   *   *

_Währenddessen in einer mittlerweile recht ramponierten Schlucht mitten im Nirgendwo._

C24 und der in seiner endgültigen Form wieder auferstandene Cell standen sich gegenüber, beide mit vor dem Brustkorb verschränkten Armen. Beide musterten sich mit ihren Blicken, bis Cell schließlich das Schweigen brach.

"Wer bist du? Und warum sollte ich meine Aura verbergen?" Cell rührte sich kein Stück und er ließ seinen Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen.

"Ich bin der, der dich zurück ins Leben gerufen hat", teilte der Cyborg Cell mit. "Deine Aura solltest du verbergen, weil ich dich für meinen Plan brauche und nicht will, dass dich Son Goku und seine Freunde gleich wieder töten."

"Du brauchst mich für einen Plan?" Cell setzte ein überlegenes Grinsen auf. "Ziemlich selbstsicher. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wer vor dir steht?"

C24 begann nun seinerseits zu grinsen. Er löste seine Arme und ging ein paar Schritte links, seinen Blick auf den oberen Rand der Schlucht gerichtet, als ob dort die Antwort auf Cells Frage stehen würde.

"Du bist C25, Codename 'Cell'. Dr. Gero's vergessenes Projekt." C24 machte kurz halt und drehte sich um, dann begann er seinen kleinen Spaziergang in die andere Richtung fortzusetzen. "Ein vollständig organischer Cyborg, zusammengesetzt aus den Zellen starker Krieger und einigen schnell wachsenden, anpassungsfähigen Insektenarten. Ursprünglich kamst du aus der Zukunft, um in dieser Zeitebene C17 und C18 zu absorbieren und dich zu perfektionieren. Das ist dir zwar gelungen, trotzdem hat dich ein kleines Kind vollständig vernichtet." C24 machte erneut Halt und blickte Cell wieder an. "Hab ich etwas vergessen?"

Wut stieg in Cell auf, als er an die Niederlage, die ihm Gohan damals beigebracht hatte, erinnert wurde. Dennoch war er von dem umfangreichen Wissen seines Gegenübers etwas überrascht, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

"Sieh an, Sieh an. Da hat jemand seine Hausaufgaben gemacht, aber ich nehme an, das steht mittlerweile eh in jedem Geschichtsbuch." Cell beugte seinen Kopf kurz nach links, dann nach rechts, so dass die Nackenwirbel ein deutliches Knacken von sich gaben. "Aber da du soviel über mich zu wissen scheinst, fände ich es nur fair, etwas mehr über dich zu wissen. Dass du mich wieder ins Leben zurück gerufen hast, ist als einzige Info nicht gerade viel. Sogar deinen Namen hast du mir bisher vorenthalten."

"Das können wir ändern", antwortete der Cyborg und begann wieder auf und ab zu marschieren.

"Meinem unkreativen Schöpfer verdanke ich den Namen C24..." 

"C24? Willst du damit sagen, du bist ebenfalls einer von Gero's Cyborgs?" unterbrach ihn Cell.

"Ja, bin ich. Wenn du mich noch öfters so unterbrichst erfährst du nie mehr über mich." Der Ton mit dem der Cyborg geantwortet hatte, ließ deutlich erkennen, was er von solchen Unterbrechungen hielt. Cell sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, also fuhr C24 fort.

"Also wie gesagt, Gero's Name für mich war C24. Ein Name, der in meinen Augen einfach nicht aussagekräftig genug ist. Aber ich fand schon bald passenden Ersatz dafür..."

"Und der wäre?" fragte Cell gelangweilt.

"Dazu komme ich später. Kein Grund zur Eile. Außerdem sollst du mich nicht ständig unterbrechen."

Cell stieß ein entnervtes Schnauben aus, beschloss aber erst mal zu schweigen. 

"Dr. Gero hat mich und drei andere Cyborgs für Notfälle erschaffen und in seinem zweiten Labor im nördlichen Eismeer versteckt. Er hat uns jedoch nie vollendet, da er übermütig wurde und er der Meinung war, dass er und sein fetter Gehilfe stark genug wären Son Goku zu vernichten. 

Ein Irrtum, wie sich herausstellte. Tja, und da er uns nicht fertig gestellt hatte, musste er zu seinen beiden Fehlschlägen C17 und C18 greifen, was sich als sein Untergang herausstellte.

Nun war der Doktor also tot und ich und meine Kollegen saßen im Eis fest, bis vor etwa zehn Jahren das Labor reaktiviert wurde. Was das ausgelöst hatte, weiß ich auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall waren wieder am Leben. Nur leider hatte Gero den anderen schon eingebläut, dass ihr Auftrag sei Son Goku um jeden Preis zu töten. Bei mir schien er jedoch nicht mehr dazu gekommen zu sein, da ich mit einem freien Willen aufwachte. 

Einer der anderen Cyborgs... hmm... sagen wir: erlitt einen Unfall. Die beiden übrigen hauten ab um Goku zu suchen, was aus ihnen geworden ist weiß ich nicht, aber es ist mir auch egal. Vermutlich sind sie getötet worden, da wir unvollständig waren und nur einen Bruchteil der Kraft besaßen wie zum Beispiel C17..."

"Kommst du irgend irgendwann mal zu dem Punkt wo es interessant wird?" fragte Cell entnervt. 

"Geduld, mein Bester." C24 unterließ es diesmal sich über Cells Unterbrechung zu beschweren und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. 

"Nachdem die anderen verschwunden waren, blieb ich also allein im Labor zurück. Ich bemühte mich erst einmal herauszufinden, was aus der Welt geworden war. Ich musste feststellen, dass ich beinahe zehn Jahre im Kälteschlaf verbracht hatte und das Goku noch sehr viel stärker geworden ist als Gero je angenommen hat..." C24 wurde abermals von Cell unterbrochen, als diesem ein Detail auffiel, das er bisher nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Warte mal! Willst du sagen Goku ist am Leben? Ich hab den Kerl in die Luft gejagt, von dem war kein Fetzen mehr übrig..."

"Ja, er lebt, aber es ist unwichtig warum er lebt. Tatsache ist, dass ich nicht in der Lage war und immer noch nicht bin ihn zu besiegen." C24 trat ein paar Schritte in Richtung Cell und wollte gerade fortfahren, als dieser ihm wiederum ins Wort fiel.

"Warum willst du Son Goku überhaupt töten? Ich dachte Gero kam nicht mehr dazu dir deinen Befehl einzuprogrammieren?" 

"Sagen wir einfach, ich bin Perfektionist. Ich will etwas fertig bringen, was noch keiner zuvor geschafft hat. Ich will Goku, Vegeta und all den anderen eine endgültige Niederlage beibringen."

"Und wie willst du das anstellen? Du sagtest doch bereits, du seist zu schwach dafür."

"Wenn du mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würdest, wüsstest du das bereits. Wenn du also endlich die Klappe halten würdest..."

"Du bist ganz schön anmaßend für einen kleinen Wurm", sagte Cell gereizt. Er hatte seine Arme gelöst und hielt die zu Fäusten geballten Hände nun auf Hüfthöhe. "Sei froh, dass mich deine Story einigermaßen interessiert, sonst hätte ich dich schon lange ausgelöscht."

C24 zögerte kurz und dachte über Cells Worte nach, während er ihn gereizt anstarrte. Dann machte er kehrt und ging einige Schritte von Cell weg, schließ beschloss er seine Erzählung einfach fortzusetzen.

"Also wie bereits gesagt mangelte es mir Kraft mein Vorhaben durchzusetzen und ich analysierte Goku und seine bisherigen Feinde. Ich versuchte herauszufinden, was sich als wirksam erwiesen hatte und was nicht. Die Aufzeichnungen die Gero's Spionageroboter sammelten und immer noch sammeln waren mir dabei sehr hilfreich. 

Aber ich erforschte nicht seine nur Schwachstellen, sondern arbeitete auch an meinen. Ich habe meinen ganzen Körper modifiziert und verbessert, aber leider reichte das immer noch nicht aus. Ich brauchte etwas Hilfe und da fielen mir schließlich die Dragon Balls ein." Nachdem C24 sich gut zehn Meter von Cell entfernt hatte, drehte er sich wieder um und ging auf ihn zu. 

"Leider führte das zu einem neuen Problem. Ich musste die Kugeln erst einmal finden, und dazu brauchte ich einen Radar. Über den Radar der RedRibbon-Armee gab es leider keine Aufzeichnungen mehr, also musste ich irgendwie an den von Bulma Briefs kommen. Mich in ihren Computer zu hacken hat mich beinahe zwei weitere Jahre gekostet, aber es war die Anstrengungen wert. Ich bekam die Pläne in meine Hände und konnte einen Dragon Ball Radar bauen. Die Kugeln zu bekommen war dann das kleinere Problem." Knapp zwei Meter vor Cell blieb der Cyborg stehen und hielt inne. "Das ist der Punkt wo du ins Spiel kommst."

"Aha?"

"Ja, eigentlich wollte ich mir von Shenlong wünschen, mich so stark wie Son Goku zu machen, aber leider erwies sich der Drache in dieser Hinsicht als unfähig. Obwohl, im Nachhinein betrachtet wäre es auf diese Art wahrscheinlich recht langweilig gewesen. Also hab ich mir gewünscht, dass du wieder zum Leben erwachst. 

Ich musste aber auch noch ein paar andere ihrer alten Widersacher zurück rufen, um für etwas Ablenkung zu sorgen. Ansonsten hätte die Gefahr bestanden, dass sie dich töten bevor du mir bei meinem Plan helfen kannst."

"Worin besteht dieser Plan eigentlich? Und wer sagt dir, dass ich dir dabei helfen werde?"

Anstatt zu antworten hob C24 seine rechte Hand hoch, so dass der sich auf Augenhöhe der beiden Gegenüberstehenden befand und der Handrücken zu Cell zeigte. Er ballte sie zur Faust. Plötzlich schossen drei etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter lange schwarze Dornen zwischen seinen Knöcheln hervor. Jeder andere hätte wahrscheinlich erschrocken einen Schritt rückwärts unternommen, aber Cell blieb regungslos stehen. 

"Was glaubst du, was das hier ist?" fragte C24 während er seine Hand etwas drehte und sie mit freudigem Grinsen begutachtete.

"Eine dumme kleine Klaue, vor der du wahrscheinlich annimmst, dass sie dich sehr viel stärker macht", meinte Cell ironisch. Der Cyborg hingegen nahm seinen Blick von der Klaue und starrte Cell in die Augen. Er löste seine Faust und ließ seine Hand wieder auf Hüfthöhe absinken, die Dornen jedoch zogen sich nicht wieder in seine Hand zurück. Sein Lächeln nahm einen hinterlistigen Ausdruck an.

"Nicht ganz. Diese Klaue funktioniert ähnlich wie dein Schwanz. Ich kann damit Leute absorbieren und mir ihre Kräfte zunutze machen", erklärte C24.

"So?"

"So..."

Ohne Vorwarnung schnellte C24s rechter Arm nach vorne und versuchte Cell die Klaue in den Magen zu rammen. Cell reagierte jedoch schnell genug und schleuderte Angriff mit rechts nach unten weg, mit seiner linken Faust verpasste er dem Cyborg gleichzeitig einen Schlag ins Gesicht, wodurch dieser zurücktaumelte. Cell sprang ebenfalls ein paar Meter rückwärts um Abstand zu gewinnen. 

"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dir würde das gelingen?" fragte Cell und begann zu lachen. "Du bist noch viel dümmer, als ich zuerst dachte." 

C24 antwortete ihm nicht, sondern ließ auch aus seiner linken Hand drei Dornen hervor schnellen, dann ging er mit einem Knurren zum Angriff über. Cell verschränkte mit seinem siegessicheren Grinsen die Arme und ließ seinen Angreifer näher kommen. Der Cyborg versuchte Cell mit einem Hagel aus Schlägen am Kopf zu treffen, aber der wich mühelos aus indem er sich hin und her neigte und langsam rückwärts ging. 

Cell ließ sich das Gefuchtel etwa eine Minute lang gefallen, dann wurde es ihm zu dumm und er ging seinerseits zum Angriff über. Er riss sein rechtes Knie hoch und rammte es C24 in den Magen wodurch dieser seinen Angriff mit entsetztem Blick einstellen musste. Cell traf ihn ein zweites Mal mit dem Knie, dann überschlug er sich nach hinten und traf C24 mit dem linken Fuß am Kinn, wodurch dieser weggeschleudert wurde und in ein paar Meter Entfernung auf den Boden krachte. Cell hingegen landete wieder auf den Füßen, die Arme immer noch verschränkt.

Er wartete bis C24 wieder auf den Beinen war, dann löste die Arme wieder und ging in Kampfstellung.

"So, und nun bin ich dran, " fügte er siegessicher hinzu. Ein kleiner Krater entstand an der Stelle, an der sich Cell gerade noch befunden hatte, als er seine Kraft freisetzte und sich mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf den Cyborg stürzte.

C24, der sich von Cells Tritten noch nicht richtig erholt hatte, konnte dem weder ausweichen, noch konnte er ihn abwehren. Cells Schläge trafen ihn überall und so schnell, dass er einen Einschlag erst registrierte, wenn er schon längst drei weitere Treffer kassiert hatte. Seine Lippe platzte auf, Blut schoss ihm aus Mund und Nase und er spürte, wie ihm etliche Rippen gebrochen wurden, als die Komponenten seines Körpers, egal ob organisch oder künstlich, den auf sie einwirkenden Kräften nicht mehr gewachsen waren. 

Cell schleuderte seinen Gegner Schlag für Schlag etwas zurück, bis er merkte, dass der Cyborg am Ende seiner Kräfte war und er den Angriff einstellte. C24 taumelte noch zwei Schritte rückwärts, dann gab sein linker Fuß nach und er ging in die Hocke. Mit seiner rechten Hand hielt er sich eine blutige Wunde an der Seite zu, wo sich eine der gebrochenen Rippen nach außen gebohrt hatte. Er stand wieder auf und blieb auf wackeligen Beinen, etwas nach vorne gebeugt stehen.

"Na warte, ich werde..." Mehr konnte C24 von seiner Drohung nicht aussprechen, da Cell zu schnell, als das er es nachvollziehen konnte, vor ihm stand und ihm die rechte Hand ans Brustbein hielt.

"Gar nichts wirst du", fiel ihm Cell ins Wort. 

"Hast du wirklich geglaubt, du könntest dich mit mir anlegen? Such dir das nächste Mal jemanden in deiner Liga aus." Cell setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf. "Ach ja, stimmt! Für dich gibt es kein nächstes Mal."

Die Augen des Cyborgs weiteten sich, dann verschwand sein Oberkörper in gleißendem Licht, als Cell seinen Ki-Blast auf kürzeste Distanz abfeuerte. C24s Körper wurde von der Druckwelle gegen die Felswand hinter ihm geschleudert, die teilweise zersplitterte und ihn in einer Staubwolke verschwinden ließ. 

Cell wartete bis sich der Staub verzogen hatte. Schließlich kamen die Überreste von C24 zum Vorschein. Viel mehr als seine Beine und ein kleiner Rest der Hüfte waren nicht von ihm übrig geblieben. Blut und Öl flossen aus dem Loch, wo eigentlich C24s Oberkörper angewachsen war und tränkten den Boden mit einer rotbraunen Farbe. 

"Idiot!" war Cells letzter Kommentar, dann drehte der Hybrid sich um wanderte davon. 

Das kleine Aufwärmtraining hatte nach der langem Zeit im Jenseits gut getan, aber er musste seine nächsten Schritte gut planen. Es konnte Ewigkeiten dauern, bis noch so ein einfältiger Trottel auftauchen würde, der ihn zurück ins Leben rief. Er sollte seine zweite Chance nicht einfach wegwerfen. 

Seine Sinne verrieten ihm, dass der Cyborg nicht gelogen hatte. Son Goku war wieder am Leben und sehr viel stärker als damals, das war deutlich zu spüren. Aber auch Goku's Aura war nicht die einzige, die Cell spürte. Er konnte Vegeta ausmachen, Gohan ebenfalls und eine Aura, die sich so ähnlich anfühlte, aber er wusste nicht, wer das sein sollte. 

Außerdem war da noch... Trunks? Er war sich nicht sicher. Die Aura hatte zwar Ähnlichkeit mit der von Trunks, trotzdem war sie irgendwie anders, vor allem deutlich schwächer als früher. Was machte dieser Junge immer noch hier? War er nicht in seine Zukunft zurückgekehrt?

Cell musste lächeln, als er seinen Fehler erkannte. Das war nicht der Trunks aus der Zukunft, den er gekannt hatte. Das war der Trunks dieser Zeitebene. Cell beschloss als erstes herauszufinden, wie viele Jahre vergangen waren, seit dem er gestorben war, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung hinter sich wahrnahm.

"Wer ist hier der Idiot?"

Cell fuhr herum, doch es war zu spät. Etwas traf ihn in den Magen. Der Schlag war nicht von der Sorte, die ihm etwas ausmachte, aber die drei spitzen Dornen, die in ihn eingedrungen waren, ließen ihn etwas zusammenzucken. Erst jetzt warf er einen Blick auf C24, von dem er eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass er tot sei. Der gesamte Oberkörper des Cyborgs bestand gegenwärtig aus einem metallisch glänzenden Skelett. Doch dabei blieb es nicht. Cell konnte sehen wie sich sämtliche inneren Organe und Apparate, die teilweise deren Funktion übernommen hatte, wiederherstellten. Ein Gemisch aus dünnen Kabeln, Blutgefäßen und Muskeln spannte sich über den ganzen Oberkörper, die Arme und den Kopf, bevor im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder Haut darüber wuchs. Sogar C24s Haare wuchsen nach und stellten seinen Irokesen-Kamm wieder her. 

In nur wenigen Sekunden hatte der Cyborg sich komplett regeneriert, mit Ausnahme seiner Jacke und seines T-Shirts, dessen Überreste noch unter seinem Gürtel festhingen. Mit einem bösen Grinsen starrte er Cell an, der sich von seinem Schock erholte.

"Na warte, du..." Cell wollte zum Schlag ausholen, um dem dreisten Cyborg eine Lektion zu erteilen, aber er geriet ins Stocken. "Was zum...? Mein Körper!"

"Überrascht?" C24s Grinsen wurde immer überlegener. "Tja, hättest du mich nicht ständig unterbrochen und mich zu Ende erzählen lassen, wüsstest du, was vorgeht."

"Was... hast du... gemacht?" Cell hatte nicht nur seine Kraft verloren, auch das Sprechen fiel ihm auf einmal schwer.

"Wie ich dir schon erzählt habe: Ich habe meinen Körper modifiziert. Im Zuge meiner Forschungen habe ich erkannt, das Son Goku und seine Kampfgefährten am meisten Probleme mit Gegnern hatten, die sich regenerieren konnten. Leider war Dr. Gero zu blöd, dass zu erkennen, als mich und die anderen geschaffen hat..."

"Komm... endlich zur Sache... elender Schwätzer!" stöhnte Cell.

"Wie dem auch sei. Es hat mich zwar ein paar Jahre gekostet, aber es ist mir gelungen meinen Körper vollständig auf Nanomaschinen umzustellen. Dadurch ist es mir möglich mich immer wieder zu rekonstruieren. Das hat mich auf einen Ersatz für meinen ungeliebten Namen gebracht." C24 schloss die mit zufriedenem Grinsen Augen und machte eine dramatische Pause, bevor er mit stolz geschwellter Brust fortfuhr. "Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Ich bin _Nano." Er öffnete die Augen wieder und wartete auf eine Reaktion Cells. _

"Pah! Dummer Name... dummer Plan!" ächzte Cell, "Glaubst du... wirklich, dass dir... das... weiterhilft? Ich konnte das auch. Geholfen... hat es mir nicht."

"Nun ist es bei mir etwas anders. Ich regeneriere mich nicht aus einem irgendeinem Kern oder etwas ähnlichen. Der Planet stellt mich wieder her." Er machte eine kurze Pause und blickte Cell an, der nur ungläubig zurück starrte.

"Aus deinem ahnungslosen Gesicht ist zu schließen, dass du mir nicht folgen kannst, mein Freund. Ich will es dir erklären: Aus sämtlichen organischen Materialien - seien es Menschen, Tiere oder Pflanzen - stellen die Nanomaschinen meine organischen Komponenten wieder. Der Rest - alles Anorganische halt - stellt meine mechanischen Körperteile wieder her. Und da sich die Nanomaschinen nicht nur in meinen Körper, sondern überall um mich herum befinden bin ich praktisch unsterblich. Selbst ein einziger Nanoid kann wieder genug andere erschaffen um mich vollständig wiederherzustellen. Na, sprachlos?"

Cell antwortete nicht, da er mit aller Anstrengung versuchte seinen Körper wieder zu kontrollieren. Doch er gab es bald wieder auf, da er es nicht schaffte, und ging wieder auf das Gespräch ein. "Und warum... die Sache mit... dem Absorbieren?" 

"Das ist simpel. Ich wurde zwar durch meine Modifikationen stärker, aber meinen Materialien sind physische Grenzen gesetzt. Wenn es mir aber gelingt meinem Körper mit Zellen von starken Kämpfern zu versorgen, können  die Nanomaschinen diese in meinen Organismus einbauen und mich somit stärker machen. Soweit zumindest die Theorie. Du bist der erste mit dem ich es ausprobieren werde."

Cell öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber Nano sprach einfach weiter.

"Um die Frage zu beantworten, die du sicher gerade stellen wolltest: Du kannst dich nicht mehr bewegen, weil meine Klaue, die sich da in deinem Bauch befindet, dir eine Vielzahl meiner kleinen Helfer injiziert hat und diese im Bruchteil einer Sekunde deinen Körper übernommen haben."

"Du... meinst..."

"Ja! Dein Körper steht vollends unter meiner Kontrolle. Warte ich zeig es dir." 

Mit einem Mal wurde Cells rechter in die Luft gerissen, so als wäre er der Arm einer Marionette. Dort hing er ein paar Sekunden, bevor er wieder schlaff nach unten fiel.

"Siehst du?" fragte Nano ironisch. "So, ich jetzt muss Schluss machen. Unser kleiner Kampf von vorher könnte einige Leute anziehen, denen ich mich leider noch nicht stellen kann. Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, bevor du mir als Power-Up dienen darfst?"

"Ja! Weißt du was, du arroganter Schwätzer? Du wirst scheitern. So wie alle, die es vor dir versucht haben und - so sehr ich ihn auch hasse - ich vergönne Son Goku, dass er dich erledigen darf!"

"Phh... Ich werde nicht scheitern. Ich bin ein Genie! Niemand kann es mit mir aufnehmen! Und nun: leb wohl!" 

Nano zuckte kurz mit dem Unterarm und leitete den Absorptionsprozess ein. Cell warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein fürchterliches Schmerzgeschrei aus, als die Nanoiden begannen ihn zu zersetzen. Langsam fing er an sich aufzulösen. Zuerst verschwanden seine Flügel und die beiden Chitinschalen die seinen Kopf zierten. Dann lösten sich seine Finger auf, anschließend die Hände. Schließlich fraß sich die Zersetzung nach und nach seine Arme auf. Gleichzeitig bildeten sich überall Löcher auf der Oberfläche seines Körpers, die schnell größer wurden, bis sein ganzer äußerer Panzer verschwunden war. 

Die Schreie verstummten schließlich, als Cells Kopf verschwand. Er bestand jetzt nur noch aus einem kopf- und armlosen Torso auf seinen zwei Beinen. Des äußeren Panzers beraubt hatten Cells Organe nichts mehr was ihn Halt bot und somit stürzten Cells Überreste zu einem schleimigen Haufen gelben Fleisches zusammen, der immer weiter schrumpfte. Nano, dessen Klaue noch immer den Resten steckte, pumpte unterdessen eine Ladung nach der anderen von Cells Zellmaterial in seinen Körper. 

Schließlich war Cell vollkommen absorbiert. Nano stand nun schweigsam inmitten der Schlucht und begann unkontrolliert zu zucken und seinen Kopf hin und her zu werfen, als der Umwandlungsprozess einsetzte. Sein Körper hat seine Stabilität eingebüßt und es schien so als würde der Cyborg nun aus einem weichen Material bestehen. Alles an seinem Körper schwabbelte. Einzelne Muskelgruppen pumpten sich auf und erschlafften wieder. 

Nun war es Nano, der vor Schmerzen zu schreien begann. Blitze begannen um seinen Körper herum zu zucken, bis er schließlich vollständig von einem grellen Licht eingehüllt war. Das Leuchten weitete sich auf die ganze Schlucht aus, als sich seine neuen Kräfte freisetzten. Die vereinzelten Grasflecken und Büsche, die am Boden der Schlucht wuchsen, verbannten vollends und die Wände der Schlucht mussten weitere Einstürze hinnehmen. Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sich die Verwandlung ab und das Licht verschwand.

Nano stand mit fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck und schweißgebadet im Zentrum der Schlucht, die nun eher an einen Steinbruch erinnerte. Er trug noch immer seine schwarze Hose mit Resten seines Shirts, die daran hingen. Ansonsten hatte er sich jedoch stark verändert. Er war muskulöser als vorher und seine Haut hatte einen hellgrünen Ton abbekommen. Stellenweise waren auch etwas dunklere Flecken darauf zu erkennen. Um seinen Hals und auf seine Schultern hatte sich ein Panzer aus schwarzem Chitin gelegt. Seine Ellenbogen waren ebenfalls damit überzogen.

Am Kopf hatte er sich ebenfalls verändert. An den Seiten seines Hauptes waren zwei Zacken emporgewachsen, die an die erinnerten, die Cell am Kopf gehabt hatte. Sie gingen jedoch nahtlos in Stirn und Schläfen über. Seine Haare bildeten noch immer einen Irokesen, nur handelte sich dabei nicht mehr um Haare. Jede einzelne Strähne war zu einem Stachel aus schwarzem Chitin geworden.

Nano sah an sich herab und betrachtete ungläubig seine Hände. Die Verwandlung war anders abgelaufen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. 

"Cell hat wohl ein bisschen auf mich abgefärbt", stellte er fest, als er seine neue Hautfarbe bemerkte. Aber Cell hat ihm noch ein anderes Geschenk gemacht. Er konnte Auren aufspüren. Zuvor hatte er sich immer auf seinen eingebauten Scouter verlassen müssen, aber diese Zeiten waren nun vorbei. Nano stellte jedoch fest, dass er auch etwas verloren hatte. Seine Anzeigen funktionierten nicht mehr. Er konnte sich weder Uhrzeit, noch Zielerfassung oder Landkarte einblenden. Er sah die Welt nun mit ganz normalen Augen, aber das störte ihn eigentlich nicht.

Langsam erhob er sich in die Luft und flog zum oberen Rand der Schlucht. 

"Ich sollte langsam von hier verschwinden", stellte er leise fest. Sein Kampf mit Cell und seine Verwandlung waren sicher nicht unbemerkt von Statten gegangen und eine Konfrontation mit Vegeta oder Son Goku wollte er lieber noch nicht eingehen, zumindest sah es sein Plan noch nicht vor. 

Er erhöhte langsam seine Kraft um zu sehen, wie weit er gehen konnte, ohne eine Aura zu verströmen. Zu seiner Freude musste er feststellen, dass er kein Ki abstrahlte, solange er innerhalb der Grenzen blieb, die sein Cyborgkörper ihm geliefert hatte. 

Er begann hinterhältig zu grinsen. Das Glück war auf seiner Seite. So konnte er so schnell reisen, wie er es gewohnt war und trotzdem war es niemandem möglich ihn aufzuspüren.

Mit einem Knall durchbrach er die Schallmauer und schoss mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf sein nächstes Ziel zu. Niemand konnte ihn jetzt noch aufhalten. Er würde siegen. Ganz sicher...

*   *   *

"RYUKEN!" 

Ein gleißender Lichtblitz schoss durch die ganze Stadt und Uubu wurde gezwungen die Augen zu schließen. Er bemühte sich, so gut es ging auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Die Druckwelle der Explosion vor ihm war gigantisch und das, obwohl er über einen Kilometer weit entfernt war. Er wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Das letzte was er gesehen hatte, war sein Meister gewesen, der, von einem golden leuchtenden Schweif gefolgt, auf das Monster geprallt war. 

Gerade als Uubu glaubte, er könne sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten, ließ die Druckwelle nach und es wurde mit einem mal sehr still, nur leises Knistern war zu vernehmen. Er öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte in die Richtung, in der sich der Kampf abgespielt hatte. Weder Hildegarn, noch sein Meister waren zu sehen. Verwirrt öffnete er auch sein zweites Auge und richtete sich auf. Hatte sein Meister sich geopfert, um diesen Dämon auszuschalten? Nein, er konnte ihn immer noch spüren und er war nicht sonderlich weit weg. 

Uubu's Züge hellten sich auf, als sein Meister am Rand des Hochhauses, auf dessen Dach Uubu stand, auftauchte und langsam höher schwebte. Der junge Krieger stutzte jedoch, als er die Erscheinung seines Meisters bemerkte. Goku's ansonsten schwarze Haare bestanden nun aus goldenen Strähnen, die fast senkrecht in die Luft standen. Außerdem zuckten in unregelmäßigen Abständen grelle Blitze um den Körper seines Meisters. 

Goku landete ein paar Meter vor Uubu und ließ seine Kraft sich zerstreuen. Die beiden traten an den Rand des Daches und schauten in die zu großen Teilen zerstörte Stadt hinab. 

"Sensei, was... war das?" fragte Uubu schließlich.

"Das war Hildegarn. Tut mir Leid, dass du nicht zum Kämpfen gekommen bist, aber der war gefährlich. Ich musste mich beeilen ihn auszuschalten..."

"Eigentlich meinte ich eure Haare, Sensei." "Achso! Das." Goku kratzte sich leicht verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Das war der Super Saiyajin. Davon wollte ich dir eigentlich bei Gelegenheit mal erzählen, für den Fall, dass du einen neuen Anreiz zum Trainieren brauchen solltest."

"Kann ich so etwas auch lernen?"

"Leider nein. Das ist eine Eigenheit meines Volkes. Aber so stark werden kannst du. Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde dafür sorgen", meinte Goku stolz. 

Uubu wusste zwar nicht, was sein Meister mit "Eigenheit seines Volkes" genau meinte, aber fragte nicht weiter nach, sondern sprach ein anderes Thema an.

"Sensei, sollen wir den Leuten hier helfen?"

Goku zögerte einen Augenblick mit der Antwort. Besorgt sah er sich um. Das Zentrum der Stadt war ein wahrer Trümmerhaufen, aber für die Menschen schien eigentlich keine weitere Gefahr mehr zu bestehen.

"Nein, die kommen schon alleine zurecht. Wir müssen weiter. Es gibt noch mehr Unruhestifter, die wir wieder dahin zurück schicken müssen, wo sie herkommen." Mit etwas heiterer Miene fuhr er fort. "Jetzt brauchen wir aber erstmal einen Gegner für dich." Goku konzentrierte sich und suchte die Welt nach einem passenden Gegner ab 

Uubu widersprach Goku nicht. Unwohl war ihm trotzdem. Einige der neuen Auren verströmten eine enorme Kraft und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich wirklich schon einen von denen stellen konnte, aber sein Meister schien der Gedanke, einen Gegner für ihn auszusuchen, nicht auszureden.

"Da!" unterbrach Goku Uubu's Gedanken. "Die sind genau richtig für dich."

"Wer?"

"Spürst du die vier Kräfte, westlich von hier? Das sind die Typen vom Ginyu Sonderkommando. Mit denen dürftest du fertig werden."

"V... V... Vier auf einmal?" stotterte Uubu. "Da... Das schaff ich doch nie."

"Oh doch! Da bin ich mir sicher. Du kannst mehr, als du dir zutraust und die vier sind wirklich nicht allzu stark. Biete ihnen aber an den Planeten zu verlassen. Einen schwächeren Gegner, der sich ergibt, zu töten ist unehrenhaft und feige."

"Kommt ihr nicht mit, Sensei?"

Goku's Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder besorgter und er blickte in die Richtung in der er eine wohlbekannte Aura bis vorkurzem noch gespürt hatte. "Nein. Ich muss Cell finden, bevor er was Schlimmes anstellt." Er legte seine Finger an die Stirn und schaute Uubu kurz an. "Keine Sorge, die schaffst du schon." 

Dann verschwand Goku und ließ Uubu alleine auf dem Dach des Wolkenkratzers zurück. 

Goku's Schüler zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er sich in die Luft erhob und mit gemischten Gefühlen Richtung Westen flog. Geradewegs auf die Kräfte zu, die sein Meister ihm gezeigt hatte. 

Vier Gegner auf einmal! Wie sollte er das nur schaffen. Bisher hatte er noch nie auf Leben und Tod mit jemandem gekämpft.

*   *   *

Gohan schoss mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch die Landschaft. Er hatte mit dem Anruf zu Hause Zeit verschwendet, und das hatte vermutlich einigen Menschen bereits das Leben gekostet. Aber die Sicherheit seiner Familie hatte Vorrang. Er hatte seiner Mutter aufgetragen sich zusammen mit Videl und Pan zu Dende zu begeben. Dort war es am sichersten, auch wenn es vielleicht überflüssig war. Die wieder aufgetauchten Feinde mochten in der Vergangenheit vielleicht schreckliche Gegner gewesen sein, aber jetzt stellte nur noch ein geringer Teil von ihnen eine Gefahr da. Sein Vater hatte sogar den Stärksten von allen, Hildegarn, schon erledig.

Trotzdem war mit der Situation nicht zu spaßen. Freezer oder Cell konnte die Erde mit einem Schlag vernichten. Also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf sein Ziel: Bojack. Er würde ihn so schnell es ging ins Jenseits zurück schicken. Der bösartige Außerirdische war zusammen mit seinen Gefolgsleuten in einer Stadt aufgetaucht und hatte nicht lange gezögert seinen Vernichtungsfeldzug wieder aufzunehmen. 

"_Gohan!"_

Gohan stutze kurz, ohne seinen Flug zu unterbrechen, dann erkannte er die Stimme seines alten Lehrers und besten Freundes, der ihn mental kontaktierte.  

"Piccolo? Du hast sie auch gespürt, oder?"

_"Ja." Piccolo pausierte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach. "__Du fliegst zu Bojack, nicht wahr?"_

"Ja, tu ich. Ich hab ihn einmal besiegt und ich werde es wieder schaffen", sagte Gohan ernst.

_"Daran zweifelt keiner. Mich wundert nur, warum ausgerechnet er dein Ziel ist? Cell hat dir doch viel mehr angetan."_

"Du solltest mich eigentlich besser kennen. Ich bin nicht auf Rache aus. Aber um Bojack scheint sich bisher noch keiner zu kümmern. Paps scheint Cell zu suchen und von den Anderen ist auch keiner in diese Richtung unterwegs." Diesmal machte Gohan eine kleine Pause. "Piccolo, ist meine Familie gut bei euch angekommen?"

"_Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht bei Dende. Ich bin auch dabei die Erde wieder sicher zu machen."_

"Hinter wem bist du her?"

_"Zuerst dachte ich, dass ich Babidis Aura gespürt hätte, aber ich muss mich geirrt haben. Ich kann ihn nirgendwo mehr ausfindig machen."_

"Vielleicht kann er seine Aura unterdrücken."

_"Möglich, aber dann können wir ihn vorerst nicht finden, wenn er wirklich wieder hier ist. Ich kümmere mich erst mal um die beiden Kräfte im Süden. Weißt du wer, das sein könnte?"_

Gohan tastete die beiden Auren im Süden ab. Sie kamen ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wer das sein konnte. Viele seiner Kämpfe lagen zu weit in der Vergangenheit, als dass er jeder bekannten Aura einen Namen zuordnen kannte.

"Nein, ich weiß nicht wer das sein könnte."

_"Ich werd es sowieso gleich erfahren. Viel Glück!"_

"Dir auch!"

Damit endete das mentale Gespräch der beiden. Gohan konnte erkennen wie er seinem Ziel immer näher kam. Schon aus etlicher Entfernung konnte er die Rauschschwaden sehen, die in der Stadt aufstiegen. Er legte einen Zahn zu und ging tiefer. Er würde Bojack ein zweites Mal zeigen, dass er sich den falschen Planeten ausgesucht hatte.

*   *   *

Er stand auf einer Klippe irgendwo am Meer. Die See war ruhig, es herrschte kaum Wellengang. In einiger Entfernung kreisten einige Möwen am Himmel. Er blickte sich um. Hinter ihm befand sich eine große Ebene, bedeckt mit hüfthohem Gras, die weit entfernt an einem Gebirge endete. Stellenweise ragten hohe Türme aus Fels zwischen dem Gras hervor. Er wandte sich wieder dem Meer zu.   

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand oder was ihn hierher gebracht hatte. Aber es hatte den Anschein, dass er wieder am Leben war. Warum? Wer konnte ihm so etwas antun? Im Jenseits war er glücklich gewesen. Dort war er nach langer Zeit wieder er selbst gewesen. Er hatte die Ruhe genossen nach der sich seine Seele solange gesehnt hatte.

Aber nun war es vorbei mit dieser Ruhe. Nun waren die Stimmen wieder da. Aber sie sprachen nicht, sie schrieen. Ein und denselben Satz immer wieder.

"_Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn! TÖTE IHN!!!"_

Er krümmte sich zusammen und hielt sich mit den Händen den Kopf. Er versuchte die Schmerzen und die Schreie zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. 

Mit einem Mal nahmen die Schmerzen ein unerträgliches Maß an. Er bäumte sich auf und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus. Er stemmte die Arme von seinem Körper weg und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Alle Muskeln an seinem Körper waren angespannt. Ein unkontrollierter Schub aus Energie wurde freigesetzt und sprengte einen Teil der Klippe weg. Seine Haare stellten sich auf und flackerten kurz golden auf, dann fielen sie wieder zurück. Er wurde wieder ruhiger.

_"Töte ihn! Töte ihn! Töte ihn!"_

Er musste aufhören an _ihn zu denken. Dann konnte er die Stimmen vielleicht unterdrücken. Ansonsten würde er ihnen wohl bald wieder erliegen. Dann wäre er nicht mehr er selbst, zumindest nicht das Selbst, das er sein wollte. _

Wenn er es schaffte seinen gegenwärtigen Zustand beizubehalten, war es ihm vielleicht möglich schnell ins Jenseits zurück zukehren. Sollte jedoch sein anderes Ich die Kontrolle übernehmen, so würden wieder Stunden, Tage, Wochen oder gar Jahre vergehen bis er wieder seine Ruhe finden würde. Und bis dahin würde er furchtbar leiden. Sein anderes Ich dachte gar nicht daran zur Ruhe zukehren. Es würde ewig toben und wüten, wenn es konnte. 

Er stutzte. Jemand näherte sich ihm. Er spürte es. Es war jemand, den er kannte.

"_Töte ihn!"_

War _Er es? _

"_Töte ihn!"_

_Er war es sicherlich._

"_Töte ihn!"_

 _Er war es immer gewesen und __Er würde es immer sein. _

"_Töte ihn!"_

_Er jagte ihn._

"_Töte ihn!"_

_Er lebte, um ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten._

"_TÖTE IHN!"_

Nein! Er durfte nicht an _ihn denken. Er wollte zurück. Er musste zurück. Er brauchte seine Ruhe. Er... _

"_TÖTE IHN! TÖTE IHN! TÖTE IHN! TÖTE IHN! TÖTE IHN!!!"_

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mit einem gewaltigen Schrei erwachte es, als er endgültig die Kontrolle verlor.

Die Kraft, die er freisetzte sprengte etliche Felsen um ihn herum aus der Klippe. Das Gras hinter ihm wehte wie im Sturm. Am Rand der Grasfläche wurden die Halme sogar niedergedrückt. 

Er schrie unverändert weiter. Seine Augen verloren ihre Farbe bis sie nur noch weiße Flecken in seinem Gesicht waren. Seine Muskeln schwollen an und überall an seinem Körper traten Adern hervor. Seine ganze Statur wurde um gut zehn Zentimeter größer. Seine Haare stellten sich erneut auf, aber diesmal blieben sie stehen. Mit einem Knistern färbten sie sich golden. 

Sein Schrei verstummte.

Sein bisher schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem bösartigen Grinsen. Er hatte Lust auf einen Kampf und verspürte einen ungeheuren Blutdurst. Er würde seinen Peiniger nun endgültig vernichten. Er war bereits hier. Er hörte wie sein Gegner hinter ihm landete. Aber er war bereit.

"Kakarott!"

"Nicht ganz", meinte Vegeta, der mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem anderen Saiyajin gelandet war und aus lauter Vorfreude über den bevorstehenden Kampf siegessicher grinste. "Du wirst mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen, Broli."          

*   *   *

"Zarbon, hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir sein könnten?"

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Stattdessen folgte er dem kleinen Fluss, der sich durch den Wald zog an dessen Ufer er und Dodoria wiederauferstanden waren, ohne sich um die Frage seines Gefährten zu kümmern.

"Zarbon?"

Dodoria erhielt wieder keine Antwort. Also folgte er Zarbon durch den Wald, bis sie einen kleinen See an einer steilen Felswand erreichten. Ein kleiner Wasserfall stürzte die Klippe herunter in den See. Zarbon blickte der Felswand entlang nach oben.

"Zarbon? Weißt du wo wir sind?"

Zarbon fuhr genervt herum und schrie das große pinkhäutige Alien an. "HALT ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE!" 

Dodoria stolperte von Zarbons Wutausbruch eingeschüchtert einen Schritt zurück.

"Zarbon, was hast du?"

Zarbon strich sich eine Strähne seiner langen Haare aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich wieder um.

"Ich muss nachdenken und dein Geplapper nervt mich!" Zarbon ging auf den See zu und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein, der am Ufer lag. Er stürzte seinen rechten Ellbogen auf seinem Knie auf, während er mit der Hand sein Kinn stützte. Er schloss die Augen und überlegte was er als nächstes tun sollte. Dodoria schwieg für etwa eine Minute, bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann.

"Was gibt es da solange zu überlegen? Wir leben wieder. Wir müssen nur herausfinden wo wir sind. Wahrscheinlich sind wir wieder auf Namek."

"Nein, auf Namek sind wir nicht. Die Vegetation ist ganz anders. Und wenn du Trottel mal einen Blick zum Himmel geworfen hättest, wüsstest du, dass dies hier nicht Namek sein kann. Der Himmel ist blau, nicht grün."

Dodoria warf verwirrt einen Blick durch das lichte Blätterdach in den Himmel. Nachdem er sich von dem Wahrgehalt von Zarbons Aussage überzeugte hatte, blickte er seinen Gefährten wieder an.

"Ist auch egal", meinte er. "Wir sollten aufbrechen."

Zarbon öffnete ein Auge und blickte Dodoria an. "Warum sollten wir das tun?"

"Vielleicht lebt Meister Freezer auch wieder. Vielleicht ist er sogar hier auf diesem Planeten. Wir sollten ihn suchen."

"Erstens", Zarbon stand auf, während er sprach, "wer sagt dir, dass er auch wieder lebt und warum sollte er ausgerechnete hier sein?"

"Äh..." Bevor Dodoria etwas mehr oder weniger intelligentes antworten konnte, sprach Zarbon weiter.

"Zweitens: Wie willst du ihn ohne Scouter auf die Schnelle finde? Und Drittens", Zarbon blieb direkt vor Dodoria stehen und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "warum sollte ich meine neues Leben verschwenden und zu diesem Sklaventreiber zurück laufen!?" Zarbon drehte sich wieder um und entfernte sich von Dodoria.

"Zarbon, was sagst du da? Wie meinst du das?"

Der Angesprochene blickte sich um und sah Dodoria finster an. "Tust du nur so dumm oder willst du es nicht kapieren? Mich Freezer anzuschließen war der größte Fehler meines Lebens." Er blickte seine beiden Hände an, die er immer wieder öffnete und schloss. "Ich weiß nicht warum ich wieder lebe, aber ich werde diesem Wurm nie wieder nachlaufen."

"Zarbon!" schrie Dodoria vor Empörung auf.

"Geh ruhig! Lauf zu deinem Meister Freezer!" Zarbon setzte sich wieder auf den Felsen." Ich werde dich nicht daran hindern, aber ich komme nicht mit dir."

"Ich werde ihn suchen und finden!"

"Warum bist du dann noch nicht weg?" fragte Zarbon gelangweilt.

"Du hast Verrat an Meister Freezer begangen, Zarbon. Du weißt doch, was auf Verrat für eine Strafe aussteht."

"Worauf willst du hinaus", fragte Zarbon scheinheilig, während er sich erhob. Er wusste haargenau, was Dodoria vorhatte.

"Ich werde Meister Freezer deinen Kopf bringen, Verräter! Er wird mich hoch belohnen."

Mit diesen Worten schoss Dodoria auf Zarbon zu und versuchte ihn mit einem Schlag am Kopf zu treffen, doch der Angegriffene fing Dodorias Faust mit einer Hand ab. Dodoria holte mit seinem zweiten Arm aus, aber auch diesen Schlag fing Zarbon ab. Dodoria blickte daraufhin entsetzt drein.

"Weißt du, Dodoria, ich konnte dich noch nie sonderlich leiden", sagte Zarbon mit einem Grinsen. Er riss sein Knie hoch und rammte es in Dodorias fetten Körper. Gleichzeitig ließ er die Fäuste seines Gegners los, wodurch Dodoria ein paar Meter zurück geschleudert wurde, aber auf den Füssen landete. "Jetzt habe ich endlich einen Grund dich zu erledigen!"

Damit ging Zarbon zum Angriff über.

"Ich glaube ich bin hier überflüssig", meinte Piccolo, der am oberen Ende der Klippe gelandet war und die beide seit kurzer Zeit beobachtete. "Die erledigen sich gegenseitig... Mir soll's Recht sein."

 *   *   *

Mit einem Kichern betrachtete Freezer die Stadt, die in dem Tal vor ihm lag. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, war er wieder am Leben und auf der Erde. Er würde seine Rache schließlich doch noch bekommen und die Bewohner dieser Stadt würden seine ersten Opfer werden.

Er wollte gerade beginnen genug Energie zusammeln um die Stadt mit einer Attacke auszulöschen als jemand hinter ihm landete.

"Bist du Freezer?"

Ein kalter Schauer lief Freezer den Rücken hinab und kurzzeitig zitterte er am ganzen Körper. Er kannte diese Stimme. Langsam drehte er sich um. Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, als er einen blassen lila Haarschopf und ein auf den Rücken geschnalltes Schwert erblickte.

"DU!" Es war der Junge von damals. Instinktiv wich Freezer einige Schritte zurück.

Trunks war von dem Verhalten seines Gegenübers etwas verwirrt. Eigentlich hatte mit einem Angriff gerechnet.

"Du scheinst mich zu kennen. Aber ich weiß nicht, woher das sein sollte."

Jetzt war auch Freezer verwirrt. Wollte ihn dieses Kind veräppeln? Beim letzten Mal hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass es sich bei dem Saiyajin um ein humorvolles Exemplar seiner Art handelte.

"Stell dich nicht dumm, Junge! Du weißt sehr genau wer ich bin. Aber pass nur auf! Diesmal unterschätze ich dich nicht!" knurrte Freezer grimmig, ballte seine Fäuste und spannte seine Muskeln an.

"Ich kenn dich wirklich nicht", sagte Trunks, ging aber dann ebenfalls in Kampfstellung. "Eigentlich bin ich nur hier, weil mein Vater meinte, ich solle dich erledigen."

"Soso... Dein Vater also. Und wer soll das sein? Dein Vater?"

"Er heißt Vegeta."

"Vegeta!?" Freezer war schockiert, aber jetzt wurde ihm einiges klar. Er entspannte seinen Körper wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sieh an! Vegeta hat also einen Sohn. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der einmal ein Kind hat. Ich hielt ihn immer für einen ewigen Single."

"Du kennst meinen Vater?" fragte Trunks und normalisierte seine Haltung ebenfalls. "Woher?"

"Woher? Nun ja, ich hatte früher... Sagen wir: Ich war im Immobiliengeschäft tätig und dein Vater hat für mich über zwanzig Jahre lang gearbeitet..." erzählte Freezer mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Immobilien? Mein Vater? Irgendwie glaub ich dir nicht", meinte Trunks vorsichtig.

"Es war wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so, wie du dir das vorstellst." Freezer tat ein paar Schritte in Trunks' Richtung. "Ich kann dir aber gern ein bisschen..."

Trunks sprang zurück als ihm der kleine Außerirdische zu nahe kam und nahm wieder Kampfhaltung an. "Bleib wo du bist! Du willst mich doch nur einlullen und dann erledigen, stimmt's?"

"Ich?" Freezer gab sich brüskiert. "Ich würde so etwas doch niemals wagen. Sieh her! Ich bleibe hier. Ist das Abstand genug für dich?" Als Trunks nicht weiter antwortete, fuhr Freezer fort. "Ich will dir bloß ein bisschen etwas über deinen Vater erzählen. So wie ich Vegeta kenne, hat dir nie viel von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt."

"Nein, hat er nicht." Trunks nahm wieder eine entspannte Haltung an, blieb aber vorsichtig. Dieses Alien schien etwas zu planen. 

"Wusste ich's doch! Dann komme ich ja gerade rechtzeitig. Es wird dich sicher interessieren, was ich dir zu erzählen haben."


	5. Fighting the old foes - "Can't these guy...

**Kapitel**** IV**

_Fighting the old foes –_

_"Can't these guys stay dead?!" _

Die Stadt glich einem Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen die verstümmelten Körper toter Menschen und Autowracks. Ein Großteil der Häuser war beschädigt, einige waren sogar ganz eingestürzt. 

Gohan betrachtete fassungslos das sich ihm darbietende Massaker. Ihm war immer wieder unklar, wie jemand so viele Lebewesen ohne einen Grund abschlachten konnte. Viel schlimmer war noch, dass die Dragon Balls erst in einem Jahr wieder benutzt werden konnten. Solange würde diese Menschen, die einen sinnlosen Tod gestorben waren, nicht wieder ins Leben zurückkehren können. Wut kochte in ihm auf. Er seine spannte seine bereits zu Fäusten geballten Hände an und knirschte verbissen mit den Zähnen. Er war so zornig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Bojack würde für seine Taten bezahlen. 

Eine Explosion riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Gohan war kurz davor sich selbst zu ohrfeigen. Anstatt tatenlos herumzustehen, hätte längst einschreiten sollen. Wütend über sich selbst flog er in die Richtung, in der er seine Feinde spürte. 

Bojack - oder besser gesagt, seine Gefolgsleute - waren ein paar Häuserblocks weiter noch immer damit beschäftigt die Stadt zu zerstören. Willkürlich feuerten sie mit sichtlichem Vergnügen Ki-Blasts auf Häuser und Autos ab. Von den Menschen, die nicht rechtzeitig entkommen waren, war keiner mehr am Leben. Bojack stand mit verschränkten Armen mitten auf der Straße und beobachtete mit zufriedenem Lächeln die Arbeit seiner Untergebenen. 

Als das weibliche Mitglied des Teams ein mit einem Ki-Blast ein Restaurant in die Luft sprengte, wurde durch die Druckwelle ein Bus wegschleudert. Darunter kamen zwei Teenager, eine Junge und ein Mädchen, die bisher verschont geblieben waren, zum Vorschein. Als sie erkannten, dass sie entdeckt worden waren, sprang der Junge auf und riss das Mädchen an der Hand mit sich. Zusammen flohen sie die zerstörte Straße entlang, immer weg von Bojack und seiner Mannschaft. 

Bojack sah das und sein Lächeln verschwand. Niemand würde seiner Rache entgehen. 

"Kajuu, erledige sie!" 

Der Schwertkämpfer leistete dem Befehl sofort Folge. Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen nahm er die Verfolgung auf. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die weit jenseits der menschlichen Grenzen lag, überholte er die beiden. Etwa hundert Meter vor ihnen landete er und schnitt ihnen den Fluchtweg ab. Die beiden Teenager blieben erschrocken stehen, als sie merkten, dass sie unmöglich entkommen konnten. 

Kajuu hob ab und sauste auf die beiden zu. Immer noch grinsend zog er während des Fluges sein Schwert. Die beiden Jugendlichen klammerten sich aneinander und schlossen in der Hoffnung auf einen schnellen Tod die Augen. 

Doch der tödliche Schlag kam nicht. Stattdessen spürten sie einen Windzug und hörten etwas splittern, gefolgt von dem Geräusch von etwas Metallischem das Boden fiel. Verwirrt öffneten die beiden wieder die Augen. Vor ihnen stand ein Mann in einem dunkelblauen Jackett und braunen Hosen. Sowie es aussah, hatte er das Schwert mit seinem rechten Arm abgeblockt und es war daran zerbrochen.

Gohan packte den verdutzt dreinblickenden Schwertkämpfer am Kragen und schleuderte ihn mit einem Arm die Straße entlang. Zu Bojacks Füßen knallte er auf den Boden, wobei an der Stelle der Straßenbelag zerbarst. 

"Äh.. Dan.. Danke", stotterte das Mädchen. 

Gohan blickte die beiden verängstigen Teenager ernst an. 

"Lauft! Lauft so schnell und so weit ihr könnt!" sagte er ihnen mit ruhigem aber deutlichem Tonfall. Die beiden waren immer noch starr vor Angst und reagierten nicht. "SOFORT!"

Der Junge nahm seine Freundin wieder bei der Hand und die beiden liefen so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen die Straße entlang. Bald verschwanden sie in eine Nebenstraße.

Gohan begann sein Jackett auszuziehen, während er Bojack finster anblickte, der immer noch regungslos dastand und den Neuankömmling betrachtete. Bojacks drei übrige Gefolgsleute versammelten sich um ihren Herrn. Kajuu kam ebenfalls wieder auf die Beine. Den Rest des zerbrochenen Schwertes, den er bis jetzt immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, warf er achtlos über die Schulter.

"Ihr werdet dafür bezahlen, was ihr den Menschen in dieser Stadt angetan habt", sagte Gohan. Nebenbei knöpfte er sich die Krawatte auf und legte sie schließlich zusammen mit seinem Jackett neben sich auf den Bürgersteig.

"Mutig bist du ja. Aber dein Mut wird dir nichts helfen. In ein paar Minuten wirst du nämlich tot sein", meinte Bojack siegessicher.

"Bist du dir da so sicher?" fragte Gohan spöttisch, während er seine Brille abnahm. Er klappte die Bügel ein und legte sich vorsichtig auf sein Jackett. Langsam trat er auf die Mitte der Straße hinaus, bis er Bojack gegenüber stand. 

"Ganz sicher." Bojack drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, ließ aber Gohan nicht aus den Augen. "Kajuu! Ujin! Macht ihn fertig!"

Kajuu und Ujin, der Hüne mit dem Kinnbart, gehorchten ihrem Meister sofort. Mit einem Kampfschrei stürzten sie sich auf Gohan, der keinerlei Anstalten machte sich zu wehren. Er wartete bis die beiden ihn erreicht hatten, dann reagierte er blitzschnell.

Gohan wich seinen beiden Angreifern aus und konterte im selben Augenblick. Ujin versetzte er Schlag gegen den Kopf, während er Kajuu einen Tritt verpasste. Die beiden knallten gegen die Hauswände am Rand der Straße - der eine links, der andere rechts hinter Gohan – und blieben regungslos liegen. Bojack und die beiden übrigen Mitglieder seines Teams waren etwas überrascht, von dem Können des Unbekannten. 

Gohan kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die beiden, die ihn angegriffen hatten. Er wusste, dass sie erst einmal außer Gefecht waren. Also wandte er sich wieder Bojack zu.

"Lässt du die Drecksarbeit immer noch von deinen Handlangern erledigen? Du hast dich nicht sonderlich verändert."

"Hmm?" Gohans Aussage verwunderte Bojack. "Du scheinst mich zu kennen. Aber woher? Ich erinnere mich nicht, dich je bereits getroffen zu haben."

"Hast du aber. Ich bin derjenige, der dich das letzte Mal zur Hölle geschickt hat", teilte ihm Gohan ausdruckslos mit.

"Du willst der kleine Junge von damals sein?" Bojacks Verwunderung wich einem siegessicheren Grinsen. "Hervorragend! Beim letzten Mal habe ich dich unterschätzt. Das passiert mir dieses Mal nicht mehr."

Mit einem Ruck riss sich Bojack das Oberteil seines Kampfanzuges vom Leib und nahm sein Kopftuch ab. 

"Tretet zurück! Den erledige ich persönlich", wandte er sich an seine verblieben Untergebenen, die den Befehl mit sichtlicherer Erleichterung Folge leisteten und zurück bis an das andere Ende der Straße flogen. 

"Bist du bereit, kleiner Wurm?" fragte Bojack während er seine Knöchel knacksen ließ.

"Für dich jederzeit!"

"Na dann... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" 

Mit einem Schrei setzte Bojack seine gesamte Kraft frei. Zuerst begann die Luft um ihn herum zu flimmern, dann bekamen die Gebäude rechts und links von ihm Risse. Schließlich nahm die Kraft der freigesetzten Energie so enorm zu, dass der Asphalt um Bojack aufplatzte und die Fragmente pulverisiert wurden. Zum Abschluss begannen auch die Häuser, denen er am nächsten war, einzustürzen. 

Siegessicher stand der aufgepowerte Bojack Gohan gegenüber. Sein Oberkörper war angeschwollen und seine Haare standen ihm zu berge. Um ihn herum brannte eine Aura aus knisternder Energie. Gohan hingegen stand immer noch unverändert da. 

*Er hat nicht gelogen* dachte Gohan. *Er hat damals wirklich nicht alles gegeben. Trotzdem ist er kein Gegner für mich.*

Bojack spannte seine Armmuskulatur an und zog seine Arme soweit zurück, dass sich die Hände auf Höhe seiner Hüften befanden. In jeder Hand bildete sich eine weiß leuchtende Kugel aus Ki, die stetig größer wurden. Nachdem jede Kugel die Größe eines Kopfes erreicht hatte, stemmte Bojack die Arme über seinen Kopf und fügte die beiden Kugeln zu einer großen zusammen. Als er sah, dass Gohan sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte, begann er zu lachen.

"Was ist? Hast du schon aufgegeben? Umso besser! Nimm das! HAAAAA!" Bojack ließ seine Arme nach vorne schnellen und feuerte einen gigantischen Ki-Blast ab. Der Ki-Blast war so breit wie die ganze Straße, breiter noch. Er zerfetzte die Straße und die sämtliche der Straße zugewandte Häuserwände.

Gohan ließ Bojacks Blast auf sich zukommen. Erst im letzten Moment stemmte er beiden Beine fest in den Boden und kreuzte die Arme vor seinem Kopf, dann fegte die Attacke über ihn hinweg.

"Lord Bojack! NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.................!" Ujin, der gerade wie auf die Beine gekommen war, hatte den Blast noch auf sich zukommen sehen, aber keine Chance mehr besessen auszuweichen. Kajuu erst Recht nicht, da er immer noch bewusstlos war. Die beiden wurden vom Ki-Blast ihres Meisters vaporisiert. 

Der Strahl aus purer Energie fraß sich durch die ganze Stadt und darüber hinaus. Erst etliche Kilometer außerhalb der Stadt explodierte er an einem Berg, der dadurch in tausend Brocken zerfetzt wurde.

Zufrieden über sich selbst, aber etwas außer Atem, stand Bojack vor dem kilometerlangen Canyon, der in Rauch gehüllt war und in dem einzelne kleine Feuer brannten. Er hatte den Kerl erledigt. Diesmal war er ihm zuvor gekommen. 

Bojack stockte der Atem, als der Rauch sich verzog und eine Gestalt sichtbar wurde. "Was zum!?"

Gohan stand unversehrt an der Stelle, an der er schon die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte. Unter und hinter ihm war sogar etwas von dem Asphalt der Straße heil geblieben. Einzig und allein seine Kleidung war einigen Stellen zerrissen, aber das war in Anbetracht der Größe, die der Ki-Blast besessen hatte, eine Kleinigkeit. 

"War das alles?" fragte er und senkte seine Arme. 

"N.. N.. Nein..."

Gohan verschwand, nur um im Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor Bojack wieder aufzutauchen, der keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Gohan donnerte Bojack seinen Faust gegen das Brustbein, das dadurch zerschmettert wurde. Noch bevor der Getroffene den Schmerz richtig realisieren konnte, versetzte ihm Gohan einen harten Tritt ins Gesicht. Mit einem Krachen zerbarst Bojacks Kiefer und der bösartige Alienkrieger wurde zurückgeschleudert. In der Luft drehte er sich zweimal um die eigene Achse bevor er schmerzhaft zu Boden stürzte. 

Bojack huste und würgte einen Schwall aus Blut aus. Mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht versuchte er wieder auf die Beine zukommen. Er kam zwar kurz zum Stehen, aber dann gaben seine Beine nach und er ging in die Knie.

"Ver.. dammt!" röchelte er, so gut es sein gebrochener Kiefer zuließ. 

"KA... ME..."

Entsetzt drehte Bojack seinen Kopf zu Gohan. Sein Gegner bereitete nun seinerseits einen Ki-Blast vor und er selbst konnte sich so gut wie nicht mehr bewegen.

"HA... ME..."

"N.. Nein!" Mit letzter Kraft feuerte Bojack einen kleinen Ki-Blast aus seiner rechten Hand ab.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gohans Kamehameha fegte Bojacks letzte Attacke mühelos beiseite und traf genau ins Schwarze. Bojack stieß einen unmenschlichen Schrei aus als ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen gefetzt wurde. Er verstummte aber bald, als er von der Energiewelle vollständig zersetzt wurde.   

Der Ki-Blast sauste die Straße entlang. Gohan hatte die Kraft hinter seinem Angriff jedoch etwas sorgfältiger dosiert und richtete bei Weitem nicht soviel Schaden an wie Bojack. Der Blast explodierte an einem Haus am Ende der Straße. Das Haus stürzte zwar ein, aber damit endete bereits die Flugbahn des Energiestrahls. 

Es war vorbei. Gohan musste daran denken, wie viel Mühe ihnen Bojack das letzte Mal bereitet hatte. Damals wären sie alle beinahe draufgegangen.

Gohan nahm eine Bewegung am Ende der Straße wahr. Es doch war doch nicht ganz vorbei. Zwei von Bojacks Gefolgsleuten, die Frau und der kleine Kerl mit dem Turban, lebten immer noch.  Sie waren dem Kamehameha ausgewichen, standen jetzt aber starr vor Angst in der Gegend herum.

Gohan flog auf die beiden zu. Er landete jedoch vor ihnen, anstatt wie geplant anzugreifen, als er sah wie die beiden verängstigt zitternd rückwärts stolperten. Einen Augenblick stand er den beiden schweigsam gegenüber und musterte sie mit finsteren Blicken. Eigentlich hatten sie es verdient zu sterben. Sie hatten einen guten Beitrag zur Zerstörung der Stadt geleistet, aber sie hatten nicht die geringste Chance gegen ihn und machten auch keine Anstalten ihn anzugreifen. Früher hätte er wahrscheinlich einfach seinem Jähzorn nachgegeben, aber er unterdrückte ihn nun seit fast zehn Jahren und war der Überzeugung ihn beinahe los zu sein. Er wollte ihn nicht wieder freisetzen.

"Ihr wollt nicht kämpfen, nicht wahr?" fragte er schließlich.

Die beiden waren zu eingeschüchtert, um zu antworten. Stattdessen schüttelten sie nur leicht den Kopf.

"Verschwindet von diesem Planeten!" befahl ihnen Gohan mit drohender Stimme, dann drehte er sich um und entfernte langsam von beiden. "Wenn ihr mir noch einmal begegnen solltet oder ihr noch ein einziges Lebewesen auf diesem oder anderen Planeten umbringt, dann kenne ich keine Gnade mehr mit euch. Verstanden?!"

Die beiden nickten, auch wenn Gohan es nicht sehen konnte, und atmeten erleichtert auf, dann erhoben sie sich langsam in die Luft und verschwanden, so schnell es ihnen möglich war. Wohin, wusste Gohan nicht, aber es auch egal. Er war sich sicher, dass die beiden keinen Ärger mehr machen würden. 

Langsam schritt er durch die Ruinen, die mal eine belebte Stadt dargestellt hatten. Kein einziges Haus war mehr unbeschädigt und vor ihm lag eine lange Schneise der Verwüstung, die sich durch die Landschaft fraß. Das Schlimmste war, dass es ein Jahr lang keine Dragon Balls gab, um den Schaden wieder gut zu machen. 

Gohan beschloss Cell zu suchen, dessen Aura immer noch verschwunden war. Am besten war es wohl dort anzufangen, wo er ihn zuletzt gespürt hatte.

Als er sich seine Brille und sein Jackett wiederholen wollte, musste er verärgert feststellen, dass sie nicht mehr da waren.

"Verdammt! Er hat meine Sachen mit seinem Angriff vernichtet!!!"

*   *   *

Zarbon hielt nach seinem Gegner Ausschau. Seitdem er den fetten rosa Klops mit einem Schlag zu Boden befördert hatte, war gut eine Minute vergangen, aber er war sich sicher, dass er ihn nicht getötet hatte. Dodoria verbarg sich irgendwo unterhalb des Blätterdaches des Waldes über den Zarbon schwebte.

Kämpfen ohne Scouter war etwas absolut ungewohntes für Zarbon. Immer wieder feuerte er einen Schuss ab, wenn er meinte eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben. Sich beim Aufspüren des Gegners auf seine Augen verlassen zu müssen war eine lästige Angelegenheit, vor allem wegen der dichten Bewaldung dieser Gegend. 

Plötzlich hörte er ein Rascheln hinter sich und er wirbelte herum, aber er war zu langsam und konnte nichts mehr unternehmen. Dodoria war bereits über ihm und schmetterte ihm beide Fäuste auf den Kopf. Zarbon wurde von dieser Attacke zu Boden geschleudert. Er brach durch das Blattwerk, zerschmetterte etliche Äste auf seinen Weg und knallte mit solcher Wucht auf den Boden, dass er daran abprallte und sich kurz wieder in die Luft erhob, bevor erstmal vor Schmerzen gelähmt liegen blieb. 

Er öffnete die Augen um zu sehen, was Dodoria machte und bemerkte gerade noch wie einige leuchtende Kugeln auf ihn zuflogen.

"Scheiße!" Zarbon riss die Arme vor sein Gesicht, um sich zu schützen, dann schlug die Attacke ein.

Dodoria hatte nicht lange gezögert und seinem Gegner ein Dauerfeuer aus kleinen Ki-Blasts hinterher gejagt. Er hielt seinen Hagel aus Geschoßen aufrecht und ebnete auf die Weise gut zehn Quadratmeter Wald ein. 

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als Zarbon aus der entstandenen Rauchwolke auftauchte und durch den Regen aus Ki-Blast auf ihn zuhielt. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass die Attacke Zarbon ausschalten würde. Aber konnte auch anders gewinnen. Er stellte seinen Angriff ein und bereitete sich darauf vor seinem Gegner einen warmen Empfang zu bereiten.

Die beiden ehemaligen Kampfgefährten prallten aufeinander und ein wilder Schlagabtausch in der Luft begann. 

Piccolo beobachtete die beiden Streithähne immer noch aus einiger Entfernung. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass sie sich schnell gegenseitig erledigen würden, aber sie kämpften nun schon geraume Zeit miteinander und richteten einigermaßen viel Verwüstung an. Er war kurz davor nun doch selbst einzugreifen, als sich die beiden wieder von einander lösten.

Zarbon und Dodoria schwebten ein Stück von einander entfernt in der Luft und starrten sich grimmig an. Beiden bluteten aus mehreren leichten Wunden und schnauften vor Erschöpfung.

"Glückwunsch.. Phh.. Dodoria.. Phh.. Du bist besser, als ich immer dachte", meinte Zarbon, während versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. "Es wird dir nur nichts nützen."

Dodoria, der ebenfalls außer Atem war, begann zu lachen. "Warum? Ich war immer schon der Stärkere von uns beiden. Du warst nur zu dumm es zu erkennen."

"Du.. Phh.. irrst dich", sagte Zarbon und setzte ein Grinsen auf.

"Achja?" fragte Dodoria und begann ebenfalls zu grinsen. "Bringen wir's zu Ende!"

"Genau... Hnnngh!!!" 

"Was!?"

Dodoria schaute entsetzt drein, als sich Zarbons Oberkörper plötzlich aufblähte, seine Arme an Muskelmasse zulegten, die Hände sich in eklige Klauen verwandeln und sich Zarbons - ansonsten doch recht hübsches – Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze verzerrte.

"Wa.. Wa.. Was ist das?" fragte er stotternd.

"Das ist meine kleines Geheimnis", zischte Zarbon in seiner verwandelten Form. "Bis vor dieser 'Namek-Sache' wusste nur Freezer davon. Aber genug gequatscht. Bringen wir's zu Ende, wie du schon sagtest!"

"Warte!" schrie Dodoria, aber Zarbon ging bereits zum Angriff über. Dodoria hatte – dank Zarbons neuer Kraft und Geschwindigkeit - keine Chance auszuweichen und bekam die Pranken seines Gegners gegen den Kopf gedonnert.

Zarbon startete jedoch keine weitere Attacke, sondern behielt Dodorias Kopf in seinem Griff und fing an ihn langsam zusammen zu drücken. Unter Schmerzen versuchte Dodoria sich zu befreien. Er packte Zarbons Unterarme und versuchte daran Zarbons Hände weg zu ziehen, doch er war zu schwach. Ein Knirschen war zu hören, als sein Schädelknochen dem Druck nicht mehr länger standhalten konnte.

"Ahhhh! Zarbon!" Dodoria begann mit den Beinen zu strampeln, aber brachte es nicht fertig sich aus Zarbons Griff zu befreien. "Hör zu! Ah.. Wir müssen.. Ah.. nicht zu Meister Freezer zurückgehen. Ah.. Wir gründen eine neue Bande. Mit dir als Anführer! Was hältst du davon?"

"Ein feiger Mitläufer bis zum Schluss, was Dodoria?"

"ZARBON!

Zarbon reagierte nicht auf Dodorias Gewinsel und begann sein Ki über seine Hände freizusetzen. Dodoria schrie aus Leibeskräften, als Zarbons Energie seinen Schädel zu durchsetzten begann, dann explodierte sein Kopf.

Da er nun von nichts mehr gehalten wurde, stürzte Dodorias kopfloser Körper zu Boden. Zarbon kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum und verwandelte sich zurück. Jahrelang hatte er gehofft den Fettsack endlich erledigen zu dürfen. Nun war es endlich geschehen.

Er landete wieder bei dem See, an dem der Kampf begonnen hatte und trank erstmal einen Schluck Wasser, dann lehnte er sich erschöpft gegen einen der Bäume, die, trotz des Kampfes um sie herum, größtenteils immer noch aufrecht standen, und schloss die Augen.

Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. Er hatte schlimmere Verletzungen erleiden müssen, als er in der Hitze des Gefechts bemerkt hatte. Das hatte er nun davon, Dodoria zu unterschätzen. Er hätte gleich mit voller Kraft kämpfen sollen, aber er hasste es wenn er in seiner anderen Gestalt kämpfen musste. Nun saß er hier. Zu schwach irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Wahrscheinlich würde er verbluten. Er würde sein zweites Leben wohl doch nicht sinnvoller nutzen können. 

Er hörte wie jemand vor ihm auf den Boden aufsetzte. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen, aber nur ein kleines bisschen. Zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig. Dodoria konnte das doch nicht überlebt haben. Eine grüne Hand hielt ihm etwas vor sein Gesicht. 

"Da, iss das!" sagte eine tiefe Stimme.

Zarbon öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber die Stimme unterbrach ihn.

"Iss das zuerst! Stell dann deine Fragen!" Ohne eine Reaktion Zarbons abzuwarten schob ihm der Fremde etwas in den Mund. Zarbon zerkaute es und schluckte es anschließend hinunter.

Ein paar Sekunden später wanderte ein Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er riss überrascht die Augen auf und blickte an sich hinunter. Seine Wunden hatten sich geschlossen und auch die Erschöpfung war aus seinem Körper gewichen. Er fühlte sich wie neu geboren – zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

Zarbon stand auf. Erst jetzt würdigte er seinem Wohltäter einen Blick. Zarbon staunte nicht schlecht, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand. Ein Namekianer. Sogar ein ziemlich großes, muskulöses Exemplar seiner Spezies. Obwohl der Eindruck täuschen konnte. Er trug einen weißen Umhang, der ihm ziemlich breite Schultern verpasste, und dazu einen weißen Turban.

"Ich muss mich wohl bedanken", meinte Zarbon, aber der Namekianer winkte ab. "Bin ich also doch auf Namek.

"Nein, du bist nicht auf Namek. Du bist auf der Erde", erzählte ihm Piccolo, während er sich umdrehte und an das Ufer des Sees schritt. 

"Auf der Erde?" fragte Zarbon und trat neben seinen Lebensretter. "Das ist doch der Planet, auf dem Vegeta von den Dragon Balls erfahren hat. Deswegen ist Freezer dann nach Namek aufgebrochen."

Piccolo antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur.

"Warum hast du mir geholfen? Du weißt doch sicher, dass ich zu Freezers Bande gehört habe. Ich hab etliche von deinem Volk umgebracht. Hast du keine Angst, ich könnte das auch mit dir machen?"

"Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich bin sehr viel stärker als du. Sogar stärker als Freezer." Piccolo wartete auf ein Reaktion Zarbons, aber der starrte nur weiter hin die Wasseroberfläche an. "Sicher, du hast welche von meinen Leuten umgebracht, aber die sind mittlerweile wieder am Leben."

"Dragon Balls?"

"So ist es."

"Hab ich mein neues Leben auch den Dragon Balls zu verdanken?"

"Ja, aber wissen nicht wer den Wunsch geäußert hat."

"Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum du mir geholfen hast? Hast du keine Angst ich ziehe los und bringe die Bewohner dieses Planeten um?"

"Du wärst ganz schön dumm, das zu versuchen. Es gibt ein gutes Dutzend Kämpfer auf diesen Planeten, die stärker sind als du. Außerdem habe ich gehört, du willst mit deinem Leben jetzt etwas Besseres anfangen."

"So?"

"Ich bin der Meinung jeder hat die Chance verdient sich zu bessern." Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er weiter. "Bei mir war es nicht anders."

"Was soll ich jetzt tun?"

"Du kannst auf einen anderen Planeten ziehen oder hier bleiben. Dann solltest du aber aufpassen, dass Vegeta dich nicht zufassen kriegt."

"Vegeta lebt auch hier?"

"Ja."

"Wie viele Jahre sind seit Namek vergangen?"

"Über zwanzig." 

"Puh!" stöhnte Zarbon, "Eine lange Zeit. Vielleicht kann ich wirklich neu anfangen. Vielleicht erinnern sich nicht mehr allzu viele Leute an mich und an das, was ich früher getan habe.                 

"Das liegt alles bei dir." Keiner der beiden sagte noch etwas dazu, also standen die beiden schweigend nebeneinander und betrachten den See. Zu hören war nur das Plätschern des Wasserfalls. Schließlich unterbrach Piccolo die Stille. "Ich muss zurück zu anderen. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück mit deinem Neuanfang."

Ohne auf eine Antwort von Zarbon zu warten, begann Piccolo zu schweben. Er stieg auf, bis er sich oberhalb des Wasserfalls befand und sich bereit machte wegzufliegen.

"Namekianer!" rief ihm Zarbon vom Boden aus zu.

"Was?"

"Danke."

Piccolo sagte nichts darauf, sondern wandte sich von Zarbon ab und flog davon. Er war auf dem Weg zurück zum Quittenturm. Für ihn gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit Zarbon nie wieder Ärger haben würden.

*   *   *

Goku flog langsam im Tiefflug über Wälder, Schluchten und Hügel. Er machte mehrmals Halt, um Höhlen und kleine Nischen zu untersuchen. Aber er wusste, dass seine Suche eigentlich sinnlos war. Cell aufzuspüren war unwahrscheinlicher, als die berühmte "Nadel im Heuhaufen" zu finden. Cell konnte sich, trotz seiner verborgenen Aura, einigermaßen frei und zügig bewegen, nur fliegen konnte er halt nicht. Aber das – da war sich Goku sicher – war kein großes Hindernis für Cell. Wahrscheinlich war er bereits etliche Kilometer von dem Punkt entfernt, wo er aufgetaucht war. Die Schlucht, in der Cell aufgetaucht war, hatte Goku gleich gefunden und nach ihrem Zustand zu urteilen, hatte dort ein Kampf statt gefunden. Zwischen Cell und wem auch immer.

Unter Goku tauchte ein weiterer Wald auf. Aufgrund des dichten Blätterdachs war es ihm unmöglich den Boden auch nur kleines bisschen zu erkennen. 

*Verdammt!*

Cell konnte sich überall dort unten verstecken und Goku hatte keine Chance ihn zu finden, bis Cell es so wollte.

Wer konnte nur so verrückt gewesen sein Cell wieder zum Leben zu erwecken? Cell verfügte über genug Kraft den Planeten zu zerstören. Zumindest war er dazu fähig gewesen. Goku wusste nicht wie es sich auf Cells Kraft ausgewirkt hatte, dass alle seine früheren Opfer wieder lebten. 

Er konzentrierte seine Gedanken wieder auf die Frage, wer der Benutzer der Dragon Balls gewesen sein konnte. Schließlich war nicht nur Cell wieder lebendig. Ein gutes Dutzend seiner größten Gegner lebte wieder. Es musste jemand sein, der über ihn und seine Feinde Bescheid wusste, aber glaubte nicht, dass es jemand von seinen Freunden gewesen war. Nicht einmal Vegeta wäre so etwas zuzutrauen. 

Aber wer dann? 

Der kleine Knilch mit seinen Gefolgsleuten? Prinz Pilaf – so oder so ähnlich war sein Name gewesen. Er hatte damals Piccolo befreit, aber hätte er die Dragon Balls in die Hand bekommen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich die Weltherrschaft gewünscht.

Tao BaiBai und der Herr der Kraniche? Zuzutrauen war es den beiden, aber Goku war sich nicht mal sicher, ob die beiden noch am Leben waren. Schließlich hatte der Wunsch, der damals die Weltbevölkerung wieder belebte, Menschen mit bösem Herzen ausgeschlossen.

Vielleicht ein anderes überlebendes Mitglied der RedRibbon-Armee? Oder C21 und C22? Aber das passte eigentlich nicht zu ihrem bisherigen Schema.

Oder doch ein totaler Fremder? Aber warum?

Goku wusste die Antwort nicht.

Er landete, um unter einen Felsvorsprung zuschauen, der groß genug war um Cell zu verbergen. Aber auch hier hatte er kein Glück. Etwas enttäuscht ließ er die Schultern hängen. Er hoffte Cell würde nicht wieder tausende von Menschen abschlachten oder absorbieren.

Goku blickte sich um. Er konnte Gohan nicht allzu weit von ihm entfernt spüren. Vermutlich war auch sein Sohn auf der Suche nach Cell. Er beschloss, sich mit ihm abzusprechen, auch wenn es nicht viel half. 

Goku berührte seine Stirn mit zwei Fingern und konzentrierte sich auf Gohan. Eine halbe Sekunde später war er verschwunden.

"Armer Son Goku! Kannst du Cell nirgends finden?" fragte Nano ironisch, während er zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen hervor trat, hinter denen er sich bis jetzt versteckt gehalten hatte. "Du wirst ihn auch nicht mehr finden." 

Nano war eigentlich auf dem Weg zu seinem nächsten Ziel gewesen, aber als er Goku's Aura gespürt hatte, hatte er nicht widerstehen können. Es hatte ihm zuviel Spaß bereitet ihn bei seiner sinnlosen Suche nach Cell ein bisschen zu beobachten. Es hatte zwar das Risiko bestanden entdeckt zu werden, aber das hatte er in Kauf genommen. Außerdem kannte Son Goku ihn nicht mal. Vermutlich hätte er ihn gefragt, ob er Cell gesehen hatte. Nano musste grinsen. Das war ein amüsanter Gedanke. 

Aber auch den sorgenvollen Ausdruck auf Goku's Gesicht hatte er genossen. Er hatte die Angst beinahe schmecken können die Goku empfunden hatte. Eine Angst, die Goku wahrscheinlich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Aber unterbewusst war sie da. Angst um seine Familie. Angst um seine geliebte Erde und was Cell damit anstellen konnte.  

Nano lachte laut auf. Mit Goku's Freunden war es nicht anders. Wie fleißige kleine Bienen hatten sie sich über den Planeten verteilt, um ihn vor ihren ehemaligen Feinden zu beschützen. Sie hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass der wahre Alptraum ihnen erst noch bevorstand. 

Nano erhob sich wieder in die Luft und flog langsam, und ohne etwas von seiner Aura zu verströmen, in Richtung seines Ziels. Er hatte sich vorerst genug vergnügt. Es war wieder Arbeit angesagt.

*   *   *

"Kakarott!"

Brolis Faust schoss über Vegetas Kopf hinweg, als er sich nach hinten lehnte, um dem Angriff auszuweichen. Im richtigen Moment riss er sein Knie hoch und traf Broli, der sich direkt über ihm befand, am Solar Plexus. Normale Menschen wären mit ziemlicher Sicherheit an dem Treffer gestorben, aber Broli geriet nur einen kurzen Moment aus der Fassung. Das war trotzdem lang genug für Vegeta um Broli mit beiden Händen am Arm zu packen.

"Hat dir deine überschüssige Kraft das Hirn zersetzt? Kannst deshalb nur noch dieses eine Wort sagen?" reizte Vegeta Broli, während er herum wirbelte und den beinahe zwei Meter großen Saiyajin Richtung Boden schleuderte. Broli kam nie dort an. Knapp einen Meter über dem Boden konnte er seinen Sturz abbremsen. Er blieb an Ort und Stelle in der Luft stehen und schlug den kopfgroßen Ki-Ball, den Vegeta ihm hinterher geschossen hatte mit einer Hand aus der Luft. Das Geschoß trudelte davon und stürzte ins Meer, wo es detonierte und eine große Fontäne aufsteigen ließ.

"Kakarott!"

"Dacht ich's mir", stieß Vegeta leise zwischen den Lippen hervor und ging zum Angriff über. Sein Gegner tat es ihm gleich und schoss auf ihn zu. Broli war zwar in Vegetas Augen nicht besonders helle, aber lieferte ihm einen guten Kampf. Einen erstklassigen Kampf sogar. Die Tatsache, dass er der Super Saiyajin aus der Legende war, machte Broli viel stärker als Vegeta es jemals im normalen Super Saiyajin Status gewesen war. Aber er war mittlerweile noch stärker. Seine Kraft lag mittlerweile weit jenseits der Grenzen eines einfachen Super Saiyajin. Und damit weit über der Kraft von Broli. Aber er hatte Broli bisher noch gar nicht seine ganze Kraft offenbart. Er wollte Broli nicht schnell töten. Broli hatte ihn damals gedemütigt. Ihn! Den Prinzen der Saiyajins. So etwas war unverzeihlich und nun sollte er am eigenen Leib spüren was es hieß gedemütigt zu werden.

Die beiden Kontrahenten trafen sich auf halben Weg und beide zielten mit ihrer rechten Faust auf den Kopf ihres Gegners. Broli hatte einen nicht zu verleugnenden Reichweiten Vorteil und hätte Vegeta zuerst getroffen. Doch der schlug den Arm beiseite, so dass Broli Vegeta verfehlte. Vegeta hingegen traf Broli mit voller Wucht im Gesicht. Dadurch wurde er ein Stück zurück geschleudert. 

Vegeta genoss das kurze Aufflackern von Verwunderung in Brolis Gesicht, bevor es sich wieder zu einer zornigen Grimasse verzog, aber er hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, sich daran zu erfreuen sondern setzte seinen Angriff fort. 

Die beiden tauschten einen wahren Sturm aus Schlägen und Tritten aus und das Donnern, das entstand, als ihre kraftvollen Angriffe aufeinander prallten, war noch in etlicher Entfernung zu vernehmen. Oberflächlich betrachtet schienen die beiden ebenbürtig zu sein, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass Vegeta im Vorteil war. Einen Großteil von Brolis Attacken konnte er abwehren und die paar Schläge die zu ihm durchdrangen kümmerten ihn nicht viel. Broli hingegen musste dutzende von Treffern hinnehmen und das mit einer Stärke, der er noch nie zuvor begegnet war. 

Während ihres Schlagabtausches näherten sich die beiden dem Boden immer mehr, bis sie nur noch einen Meter über dem Boden schwebten. Jeder von ihnen führte einen letzten Schlag aus, dann ließen sie sich zum Boden hin absinken und sprangen von ihrem Gegner weg, so dass sie etwa zehn Meter von einander entfernt stehen blieben.

Etwas außer Atem betrachtete Vegeta seinen Gegner. Broli war deutlich erschöpfter als er selbst. Er stand leicht gebeugt da, atmete hektisch und war schweißgebadet. Blut aus einer Wunde an der Stirn floss ihm über das Gesicht und auch sein Körper wies schon mehrere Blessuren auf. Nichts desto trotz war Brolis Kampfeswille ungebrochen. Seine pupillenlosen Augen fixierte Vegeta und er fletschte Zähne. 

Mit einem Brüllen, dass sich entfernt nach "Kakarott" anhörte, richtete Broli sich zu voller Größe auf und streckte seinen rechten Arm seitlich nach unten weg. Seine Hand war auf das Äußerste gespreizt. Ein grünes Leuchten umgab ihn, das sich zu einer grellen hellgrünen Kugel in Brolis Hand verdichtete, als er diese wieder leicht schloss. Mit einem Knurren warf er den unförmigen Ki-Blast auf Vegeta. 

Der richtete sich ebenfalls auf und streckte der Attacke seinen Arm entgegen, um sie abzuwehren. Kurz bevor der Ki-Blast mit Vegetas Handfläche in Berührung kam, wurde er platt gedrückt - fast so, als er würde er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gepresst werden -, dann explodierte er.

Auf Brolis Gesicht erschien ein siegessicheres Lächeln. Die Explosion war so groß, dass sie beinahe Broli selbst noch erreichte. Kleinere Steine und Grashalme, die durch den Luftdruck ausgerissen worden waren, bevor die Explosion sie verbrennen konnte, flogen an ihm vorbei. Einige trafen ihn sogar, aber all das störte ihn nicht. Das Lächeln verschwand, als das grelle Leuchten, das die Explosion hervorgerufen hatte, abebbte und Broli Vegeta erkennen konnte, wie er immer noch an der selben Stelle stand wie zuvor. Unverletzt.

"Du brauchst schon etwas mehr Kraft, wenn du _mich besiegen willst", sagte Vegeta unbeeindruckt. _

Mit einem Schrei setzte Broli noch mehr Kraft frei, wodurch der Boden um ihn herum aufgesprengt wurde, und stürzte sich auf Vegeta, welcher wieder in Kampfstellung ging. 

Vegeta fing Brolis linke Faust auf, als dieser ihn damit angreifen wollte, und hielt sie fest. Seine zweite Hand schnellte hoch und er fing auch Brolis Rechte ab. Broli versuchte gar nicht sich zu befreien, sondern stemmte die Beine in den Boden und öffnete seine Fäuste, so dass sich seine und Vegetas Finger verhackten. Mit einem verbissenen Knurren starteten die beiden ihr Kraftduell. 

Jeder versuchte den anderen in die Knie zu zwingen. Eigentlich war Broli auf Grund seiner Größe im Vorteil, aber Vegeta hatte genug Kraft dies auszugleichen. Somit standen die beiden absolut starr da, nur ihre Oberkörper bewegten sich leicht hin und her, sobald einer der beiden einen kleinen Vorteil erringen konnte, der jedoch sofort wieder verschwand. Die Luft um die miteinander Ringenden herum, war durch die Kraft, die beide verströmten, so aufgeheizt, dass sie sie flimmerte  

"Haaaaarrrghhhhhhhh!!!" Broli strengte sich aufs Äußerste an und brachte seine Kraft an seine absoluten Grenzen. Sein – eh schon gewaltiger – Körper vergrößerte sich noch mal, als seine Muskeln sich ein weiteres Mal aufblähten vor Kraft. Vegeta war zwar überrascht, dass Broli noch Reserven hatte, erhöhte aber seinerseits seine Kraft und konnte ohne Probleme mit seinem Gegner mithalten. Die Aura, die die beiden umgab schien förmlich zu explodieren. Was noch an Gras in ihrer Nähe bestanden hatte, wurde nun endgültig weggefetzt. Die beiden sanken immer tiefer, als der Boden unter ihnen nach und nach weggesprengt wurde.

Endgültig entnervt von der Kraft seines Gegners, warf Broli seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Mit einem Schrei ließ er ihn wieder nach vorne schnellen und donnerte seine Stirn in Vegetas Gesicht. Vegeta zog seinen Kopf daraufhin etwas zurück. Ein roter Fleck hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und ein kleiner Strom aus Blut floss aus seiner Nase. Ansonsten hatte der Angriff keinen weiteren Effekt auf Vegeta. 

"Das war wohl nichts. Jetzt bin ich dran!"

Abermals verwandelte sich Brolis hassverzerrte Grimasse in einen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck, dann rammte ihm Vegeta dreimal schnell hintereinander den Kopf ins Gesicht. Hart. Zu hart für Broli, der deshalb Vegetas Hände loslassen musste und einige Schritte zurück taumelte, während er sich mit einer Hand den schmerzenden Kopf hielt.

Vegeta hingegen gönnte Broli keine Auszeit, sondern griff sofort wieder an. Er verpasste dem größeren Saiyajin mehrere Faustschläge ins Gesicht, so dass es ein lautes Krachen gab und Brolis Kopf hin und her geschleuderte wurde. Doch dabei beließ es Vegeta nicht. Stattdessen ließ er eine unablässige Serie aus Schlägen und Tritten auf seinen Gegner los und trieb in somit vor sich her. Sogar über die Steilküste hinaus, so dass der Kampf nun über dem Meer und in der Luft stattfand. 

Gut fünfzig Meter von Küster entfernt empfand Vegeta, dass es genug war. Er riss seine Hände über seinen Kopf, wo er sie zu einer Faust zusammen nahm und ließ mit aller Wucht auf Brolis Schädel niederfahren. Der stark benommene Super Saiyajin, der von Vegetas vorausgegangener Angriffs-Combo keinen einzigen Schlag pariert hatte, verschwand mit einem Stöhnen in den Fluten. 

Vegeta streckte seinen Arm in die Richtung in die Broli gefallen war, bildete eine flache Hand und ließ im rechten Winkel zu seinem Arm stehen. Langsam ließ er immer mehr seiner Energie durch seinen Arm fließen und konzentrierte sie vor seiner Handfläche, bis er der Meinung war, dass es genug war.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Ein kopfgroßer Ki-Blast raste auf die Wasserfläche zu und verschwand, als er dort ankam, mit einem Zischen im Wasser. Eine kurze Zeitlang geschah nichts, dann wölbte sich das Wasser auf einmal nach oben. Zuerst brachen nur vereinzelte Strahlen durch die Wasseroberfläche, doch schließlich schleuderte die Unterwasserexplosion eine gewaltige Fontäne in die Luft. Vegeta schwebte jedoch hoch genug, so dass ihn nur ein paar Wassertropfen trafen. Mit einem lauten Rauschen füllte das Wasser das Loch wieder, das die Explosion in das Meer gerissen hatte.

*Das wird's wohl gewesen sein*, dachte Vegeta bei sich selbst. Doch er erkannte sofort, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Er konnte Brolis Aura immer noch fühlen. Ein gutes Stück vor ihm, weit weg von der Stelle, wo er ihn versenkt hatte.

"Verdammt!"

Als wäre das sein Stichwort gewesen, tauchte Broli wieder aus dem Meer auf. Ein kugelförmiger, leuchtender Schimmer, an dem Wasser herab lief und der ein leises Surren erzeugte, umgab ihn. Brolis Muskelmasse war wieder etwas geschrumpft, da er das Kraftlevel von vorher nicht weiter aufrechterhalten konnte. Er blutete mittlerweile aus mehreren Wunden und auch seine Kleidung war bereits stellenweise zerfetzt. Nachdem Broli Vegetas Flughöhe erreicht hatte, löste er das Kraftfeld um sich herum auf und starrte seinen Gegner grimmig an.

"Soso, du hast also ein Schutzschild aufgebaut", meinte Vegeta, dann setzte er ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf. "Nicht schlecht! Du bist zäher als ich gedacht habe."

"Kakarott!"

"Kannst du noch? Oder gibst du auf? Ansonsten greif an!" forderte Vegeta Broli heraus. 

Mit einem Zorn erfüllten Schrei 'pumpte' Broli seinen Körper wieder auf und griff erneut an. Er stürzte auf Vegeta zu, während er – abwechselnd mit links und rechts – mehrere seiner grünen Ki-Blast auf ihn abfeuerte. Vegeta wich den ersten vier Angriffen einfach dadurch aus, dass er sich hin und her neigte – die Zerstörung, die hinter ihm angerichtet wurde war ihm egal. Den fünften Ki-Blast schlug er mit einer Hand aus Luft ins Wasser unter ihm. 

"So wird das aber nichts", meinte er spöttisch. Da Broli immer noch auf ihn zugeschossen kam, begann Vegeta rückwärts zu fliegen und seinen Kontrahenten seinerseits mit einer Salve aus kleinen Ki-Angriffen einzudecken. Broli flog durch den Regen aus Geschossen ohne sich um Ausweichversuche oder Deckung zu bemühen, wodurch er sichtlicht geschwächt wurde. 

Bald, nachdem sie wieder über trockenem Boden kämpften, stellte Vegeta seinen Angriff ein. Er warte einen Moment – kurz bewegungslos in der Luft verharrend -, bis Broli näher gekommen war, dann schoss er senkrecht in den Himmel. Broli zögerte nicht lange und nahm die Verfolgung auf. 

Ein gutes Stück wartete Vegeta erneut auf Broli, während er begann langsam mehr und mehr Ki in seiner rechten Hand anzusammeln. Als sein Gegner schließlich nah genug war, presste ihm Vegeta – zu schnell, als Broli noch darauf reagieren konnte – seine Handfläche auf die Brust. 

"Du bist eine Schande für die Saiyajin!" Schrie Vegeta Broli an und ließ das angesammelte Ki explodieren. Broli wurde von der Druckwelle zurück Richtung Boden geschleuderte, wo er durch einen der Felsentürme schmetterte und mit einem Krachen auf dem felsigen Grund aufschlug. Er schlidderte und sprang über den Boden auf den Ozean zu, bevor er zusammen mit einigen Felsen über die Klippen wieder ins Meer stürzte.

Vegeta landete mit verschränkten Armen auf den vom Kampf gezeichneten Boden und ließ sich in den ersten Level des Super Saiyajin zurück fallen. Broli war noch am Leben, aber keine wirkliche Bedrohung mehr für ihn. Wenn er wieder auftauchte, würde er ihn erledigen. Vegeta hörte ein leises 'Tap', als jemand hinter ihm aufsetzte.

"Was willst du, Kakarott?" fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Das ist mein Kampf. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"

"Eigentlich war ich auf der Suche nach Cell", berichtete der Angesprochene mit ungewohnt ernster Stimme. "Aber ich konnte ihn nirgendwo finden. Gohan sucht auch noch nach ihm."

"Und was willst du dann hier?" wollte Vegeta wissen. Es war deutlich zu hören, dass er diesen Kampf lieber alleine zu Ende gebracht hätte.

"Ihr kämpft schon ziemlich lange. Warum quälst du ihn so? Du hättest ihn sofort erledigen können."

"Er hat es verdient", meinte Vegeta trocken. 

"Niemand hat so etwas verdient", antwortete Goku darauf.

Vegeta wollte noch etwas darauf erwidern und sich ein weiteres Mal über Kakarotts weiches Herz aufregen, aber er kam nicht mehr dazu. Broli war wieder aufgetaucht, noch übler zugerichtet als vorhin. Sein Körper war übersäht mit Kratzern und Schnittwunden, sein Brustkorb wies etliche Verbrennungen auf, sein linkes Auge war geschwollen, dünne Ströme aus Blut liefen über seinen ganzen Körper, seine Kleidung war fast vollkommen zerfetzt und sein Haar war auch angekokelt und zerzaust. Die Tatsache, dass er klitschnass war trug auch nicht gerade positiv zu seinem Erscheinungsbild bei. Sein Blick sagte noch viel mehr aus: Sein Kampfeswille war gebrochen. Schwer atmend hing er bewegungslos in der Luft und beobachtete die beiden Gestalten vor ihm.

"Bring es zu Ende, Vegeta!"

"Red mir nicht drein, Kakarott!" fluchte Vegeta und wollte wieder Richtung Broli fliegen, doch etwas stoppte ihn. Broli hatte den Kopf gehoben, als Vegeta Kakarott beim Namen genannt hatte und hatte seinen Blick nun auf den zweiten Saiyajin fixiert. Vegeta spürt wie Brolis Kraft wieder anstieg, zwar nur langsam, aber stetig.

"Ka... ka... rott..."

"Ja, das ist Kakarott", meinte Vegeta genervt. "Aber ich sag dir was: Er ist noch mal stärker als ich." Es schmerzte Vegeta zwar das zuzugeben, aber er wusste, dass es wahr war. "Als kannst du es dir erst recht aus Kopf schlagen, es mit ihm aufzunehmen."

Broli schien Vegetas Worte nicht wahr zunehmen. 

"Kaka... rott..."

Zorn zeigte sich wieder auf seinem Gesicht und er fletschte die Zähne.

"Kakarott!" 

Brolis Energielevel nahm nach wie vor zu. Mittlerweile hatte es wieder den vorherigen Wert erreicht und trotzdem stieg es noch weiter an. Die freiwerdende Kraft erzeugte mittlerweile einen Wind, der ebenfalls rasch an Intensität gewann. Zuerst wurden nur kleiner Steine von Brolis Aura weggeschleudert, aber schon bald folgten kopfgroße Felsbrocken.

"Was zum...?" Vegeta zog seinen Augenbrauen herab und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Was zum Teufel ging mit Broli vor. Er blickte zu Kakarott, aber der schien ebenfalls keine Ahnung zu haben, was hier vorging.

"Kakarott!" 

Eine grelle Entladung zuckte über Brolis Körper hinweg. Dann noch eine. Und noch eine. Schließlich wurden es immer mehr, bis sie nicht mehr zu zählen waren.

"Kakarott!"

Broli streckte sich zu voller Größe. Alle Muskeln an seinem Körper waren bereits angespannt. An einigen Stellen traten bereits Adern hervor. 

"KAKAROTT!" 

Broli war den Kopf in den Nacken und begann zu brüllen. Seine tiefe Stimme grollte wie ein lauter Donner. Mit einem Mal schien die Aura um Broli herum zu explodieren. Es gab einen grellen Lichtblitz und die Druckwelle, die Brolis freigewordene Energie auslöste, fegte Goku und Vegeta beinahe von den Beinen. Nachdem das grelle Licht wieder abklang, konnte die beiden Brolis Gestalt ausmachen, die immer noch an der gleichen Stelle schwebte. Die Klippe, die sowieso schon arg mitgenommen gewesen war, war noch stärker eingestürzt.

Broli selbst hatte sich ebenfalls äußerlich etwas verändert. Sein Körper war zwar immer noch mit Wunden übersäht und von Blut bedeckt, aber seine Erscheinung wirkte nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen, wie eben noch. Brolis goldene Haare standen nun beinahe senkrecht in die Höhe und sahen so fest aus, als könnte sich jemand darauf aufspießen. Seine Muskelmasse war zurückgegangen und sein Oberkörper wirkte nicht mehr so überladen, wie vorher, aber dennoch strahlte er eine unheimliche Stärke aus. Um Broli herum brannte ein Kranz aus gelben Flammen und helle Blitze zucken durch die Luft um ihn herum, als sein Körper die Energie entlud, die er einfach nicht mehr aufbewahren konnte. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt, den Blick auf irgendeinen unbestimmten Punkt unter ihm.

Vegeta und Goku standen beide etwas überrascht da und starrten Broli an. Mit so einem plötzlichen Kraftanstieg hatten sie nicht gerechnet. 

"Er hat..."

"Er hat die zweite Stufe erreicht." Vegeta hatte den Satz begonnen, aber Goku hatte ihn für ihn zu Ende gesprochen.

"Das ist dein Verdienst, Kakarott! Wegen dir ist er zornig genug geworden es zu schaffen", meinte Vegeta vorwurfsvoll.

"Ups!"

"Wenigstens kann er mir nun einen besseren Kampf bieten." Vegeta ging wieder in Kampfstellung und fixierte Broli mit seinem Blick. "Und wehe, du mischt dich ein, Kakarott!"

"Bist du sicher, dass du ihn schaffst? Fühlst du nicht, wie stark..."

"Pah.. Natürlich schaff ich ihn!"

Broli, der seinen Kopf bis jetzt hängen lassen hatte, blickte auf und musterte die beiden Saiyajins vor ihm.

"Kakarott!"

*   *   *

Die drei versammelten Generationen von Wächtern des Quittenwaldes hatte keine Ahnung von den Schlachten die gerade auf dem ganzen Planeten ausgetragen wurden. Ebenso wenig hatten sie die vielen Personen bemerkt, die über ihren Köpfen zur Spitze des Quittenturms – und daran vorbei – geflogen waren. Bora, Upa und dessen Sohn Tapu saßen auf ihrer Lichtung am Fuße des Turms und ließen sich ihr Mittagessen schmecken, während Bora seinem elf Jahre alten Enkel verschiedene Geschichten aus längst vergangenen Tagen erzählte. 

Upa schliff währenddessen die Spitze seines Speers. Er hatte seinen Fisch bereits aufgegessen und genoss einfach nur die Idylle um ihn herum. Die Aufgabe als Hüter des Turms war eigentlich schon lange eine überflüssige geworden, aber dennoch nahm er sie ernst. Den Turm und den Wald beschützen war seit langem eine Tradition in seiner Familie. Nur der amtierende Turmwächter und sein erstgeborener Sohn durften hier sein. Sein eigener Vater war eine Ausnahme. Er war der letzte Wächter gewesen und seine ganze Familie befand sich hier – mit Ausnahme seiner Schwiegertochter, Upas Frau, die beim Rest des Stammes zwei Tagesmärsche entfernt wohnte. Es gab keinen Grund warum Bora dort, anstatt hier verweilen sollte. 

Gerade als Bora eine seiner Erzählungen, der Tapu aufmerksam gelauscht hatte, beendet hatte, vernahmen die drei ein knackendes Geräusch. Jemand am Rand der Lichtung war auf einen Zweig getreten. 

Upa fuhr herum, während sein Sohn und sein Vater, die ihm gegenüber saßen, nur aufblickten. Sie erblickten einen Fremden, der die Lichtung betreten hatte. Bora wollte sich erheben, aber Upa deutete ihm mit einer Geste, dass er sitzen bleiben sollte.

"Lass gut sein, Vater. Das ist jetzt meine Aufgabe." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Upa und ging auf den Unbekannten zu. Sein Vater und sein Sohn blieben mit beunruhigten Blicken an dem kleinen Lagerfeuer sitzen. Diese Unruhe war berechtigt, wie Upa fand. 

Der Fremde wirkte unheimlich und sah nicht wie ein normaler Mensch aus. Zwar hatte er die Gestalt eines Menschen, aber seinen Kopf zierten zwei seltsame Auswucherungen, die Upa noch nie an einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Zwischen diesen Auswucherungen befand sich ein Kamm aus nachtschwarzen Stacheln, die scheinbar aus Chitin bestanden. Ein Panzer aus demselben Material, in derselben Farbe, lag um den Hals des Unbekannten und erstreckte sich bis zu den Schultern, was seinen muskulösen Oberkörper noch kräftiger erscheinen ließ. Seine Hautfarbe konnte ebenfalls als alles anderes außer normal beschrieben werden. Sie war eine Mischung aus dem Farbton normaler menschlicher Haut und einem hellen Grün. Stellenweise befanden sich darauf Flecken in einem dunkleren Grün-Ton. Die einzigen Kleidungsstücke die er trug waren eine staubige schwarze Hose, an deren Gürtel Fetzen eines dunkelblauen Stoffes hingen, schwarze Stiefel und zwei Armreifen aus schwarzem Metall, die sich an seinen Handgelenken befanden.     

Aber das, was Upa an dem Fremden am meisten beunruhigte war sein Blick. Seine eisigen, schwarzen Augen funkelten in einer Art und Weise, die Upa einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Die Tatsache, dass dem Fremden die Augenbrauen fehlten, ließ ihn noch ein Stückchen unheimlicher wirken.

Upa blieb deshalb, ein gutes Stück von dem Fremden entfernt stehen. Der Unbekannte trat zwei Schritte auf Upa zu und blieb dann ebenfalls stehen, dann verschränkte er die Arme und neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. So beobachtete er den Wächter des heiligen Turms.

Upa war kurz davor seinen Speer auf den Neuankömmling zu richten und eine Verteidigungsposition einzunehmen, aber er nahm sich zusammen und unterließ es. Es war Tradition Fremde erst einmal freundlich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie im heiligen Wald nur erwünscht waren, wenn ihre Absichten friedlicher Natur waren. Und ein unheimliches Aussehen konnte niemandem als kriegerischer Akt vorgeworfen werden. Also nahm Upa seinen Mut zusammen, räusperte sich und sprach den Fremden an.

"Wer bist du und was willst du hier, Fremder?"

Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, sondern hob seinen Kopf wieder an. Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Fremder! Wer..."

"Ich hab dich schon verstanden", unterbrach der Fremde Upa mit einem herablassenden Ton. "Ich? Ich bin Nano. Und was ich hier zu schaffen habe..."

Mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit verschwand Nano von Stelle und tauchte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde später direkt vor Upa wieder auf.

"...geht dich nichts an!" Upa hatte keine Chance zu reagieren. Nano donnerte ihm, noch im selben Augenblick, als er gesprochen hatte, seinen Arm gegen Hals. Upas riss entsetzt die Augen auf und sein Kopf knickte ein. Mit einem abscheulichen Krachen zerbarst sein Genick. Er war bereits tot, bevor er auf den Boden auftraf.  

Entsetzt sprangen Tapu und Bora, der sofort nach seinem Speer griff, auf.

"Vater!"

"Lauf Tapu!" schrie Bora aufgeregt, ließ den unbekannten Angreifer aber keinen Augenblick aus den Augen. 

"Aber..." schluchzte der junge Waldbewohner. 

"Ich halte ihn auf. Und nun sieh zu, dass du verschwindest!" Bora wusste, dass er keine Chance haben würde. Sein Sohn war ein starker Kämpfer gewesen und dieser Kerl hatte ihn mit einem Schlag getötet. Aber er hoffte ihn lange genug aufzuhalten, um seinem Enkel die Flucht zu ermöglichen. 

Tabu folgte endlich der Aufforderung seines Großvaters und rannte so schnell es ging in den Wald, immer weg von der Lichtung. 

Bora packte seinen Speer mit beiden Händen und ging in Verteidigungsposition, doch dann stutzte er. Er hatte mit einem Angriff gerechnet, doch der Angreifer stand immer noch neben der Leiche seines Sohnes, hatte die Arme verschränkt und lächelte amüsiert. 

"Glaubst du wirklich, dein Zahnstocher beeindruckt mich, Alter?" 

Bora antworte nicht, sondern gab nur ein grimmiges Knurren von sich. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Zorn – und Angst – aber er wusste, er durfte nicht unüberlegt angreifen.

"Was ist? Willst ihn nicht rächen?" Nano stupste Upas Leiche kurz mit dem Fuß an. 

"Du kannst auch weglaufen. Mir ist es egal. War ja nur dein Sohn, oder so." Mit diesen Worten spuckte Nano auf den Toten und trat ihn beiseite, so das er weggeschleudert wurde und einige Meter entfernt liegen blieb.

Die Misshandlung, des Leichnams seines Sohnes ließ Bora endgültig rot sehen. Mit einem Schrei startete er seinen Angriff.

"MÖRDER!!!"

"Aber, aber..." entgegnete Nano ruhig und verschwand wieder. 

Bora blieb verwirrt stehen. Bevor er sich auch nur überlegen konnte was gerade sich ging, spürte er wie etwas Hartes seinen Brustkorb durchschlug. Mit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund stand er da. Er konnte nur noch röcheln, da sich seine Lunge schlagartig mit Blut gefüllt hatte. Seine Kräfte ließen nach und er ließ seinen Speer fallen.

"War wohl nix", meinte Nano der neben Bora stand und seinen linken Arm bis zur Schulter in den Brustkorb des alten Kriegers gerammt hatte. Seine zu einem imaginären Keil geformte Hand und der vordere Teil seines Unterarms ragten aus Boras Rücken und waren mit seinem Blut bedeckt. Mit einem Ruck zog Nano seinen Arm wieder aus seinem besiegten Gegner heraus, wodurch Bora in die Knie und schließlich ganz zu Boden sackte. Ein paar Sekunden später teilte er das Schicksal seines Sohnes.

Nano streifte sich Boras Blut teilweise ab und ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, in die Tapu geflohen war. Er konnte die hektische Aura des schwachen Menschenkindes spüren. Sehr weit war er nicht gekommen mit seinen kurzen Beinen.

"Leiste deinen Verwandten Gesellschaft", sagte Nano und schoss einen dünnen Ki-Strahl aus seinem rechten Zeigefinger hinter dem Jungen her. Der Strahl zischte durch den Wald. Eine kleine Explosion und das Verlöschen von Tapus Aura zeigten Nano, dass er sein Ziel getroffen hatte. Dann blickte er sich kurz um.

"Ihr seid so schwach, dass ich mir nicht mal die Mühe mache euch zu absorbieren", sagte er schließlich, als würden seine Opfer ihn noch hören. Dann ging er zum Quittenturm hinüber und blickte an dem hohe Gebilde entlang nach oben. Der Turm war wirklich beeindruckend hoch, aber für ihn war es Kinderspiel nach oben zu gelangen. Wieder Mal wusste er hämisch grinsen. Alles lief perfekt und so gefiel es ihm.

Nano erhob sich in die Luft und begann mit geringem Tempo dem Turm entlang aufzusteigen. Er hätte schneller fliegen können, aber er hatte keinen Grund zur Eile. Er kam zügig voran, lag gut in Zeit und keiner wusste bisher von seiner Existenz.

*   *   *

"Kidam!"

"Medun VII!"

"KIDAM!"

"MEDUN VII!"

"Ihr liegt beide falsch. Wir sind auf Traxlan."

Die beiden Streithähne blickten den, der sie unterbrochen hatte, fassungslos an.

"HALT DIE KLAPPE! DA SIND WIR ERST RECHT NICHT!" riefen sie schließlich im Chor. Und somit der Streit unter den Vieren weiter.

Rikoom, Barta, Jeeze und Guldo - besser bekannt als das Ginyu-Sonderkommando – waren in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt, wo sie waren. Nachdem sie recht bald zu der Erkenntnis gekommen waren, dass sie wieder am Leben waren, war dies nämlich die nächste Frage gewesen, die aufgetaucht war.

"Ich glaube wir sind auf Namek", meinte Guldo und prompt war er es, der die schiefen Blicke diesmal erntete.

"Wie kommst du auf den Blödsinn?"

"Namek? Schwachsinn!"

"Namek? Sieht das hier für dich wie Namek aus? Was bringt dich überhaupt auf diese Schnapsidee?"

Guldo stolperte etwas ängstliche zurück, als die anderen drei Mitglieder seines Teams – die immerhin zwei bis fünf Köpfe größer waren, als er – sich vor ihm aufbauten und gleichzeitig auf ihn einredeten.

"Nun ja... äh... Immerhin war das der Planet auf dem wir gestorben sind, nicht wahr? Äh... und da wir nun wieder äh... leben", meinte das kleinste Mitglied des Ginyu-Sonderkommandos kleinlaut. Die übrigen Drei schwiegen daraufhin - Guldo hatte teilweise recht mit seiner Behauptung. Doch kurz darauf verfielen sie alle wieder in einen handfesten Streit, da keiner der der Vier bereit war die Meinung eines anderen zu akzeptieren.

"STOP!" schrie Barta schließlich, als es ihm zuviel wurde. "So kommen wir nicht weiter.

"_Quak!"_

Die anderen drei erstarrten daraufhin in ihren gegenwärtigen Tätigkeiten, die darin bestanden, dass Rikoom Guldo im Würgegriff hatte und Jeeze auf Rikoom einprügelte. Als sie bemerkten, in welch lächerlichen Positionen sie sich eigentlich befanden, ließen sie voneinander ab und bezogen mit ein bisschen Abstand von einander Stellung, während sie sich den Staub vom Körper klopften. 

"_Quak!"_

"Barta hat Recht", meinte Jeeze." Wir sollten einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und nicht über solchen Blödsinn streiten. Schließlich sind wir das Ginyu-Kommando und alle erwachsene..." Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. Keiner von ihnen stammte von derselben Rasse ab. "...Lebewesen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. 

"Wir sollten überlegen, was der Kommandant..." begann Barta.

"_QUAK!"_

"Scheiß Frosch! Der nervt mich schon die ganze Zeit!" Jeeze trat mit aller Wucht nach der kleinen lilafarbenen Amphibie, die dadurch gut ein paar hundert Meter weggeschleudert wurde. "So jetzt hat das Gequake ein Ende."

"Ähm... wie gesagt, wir sollten tun, was der Kommandant..." Barta wollte seine vorhin begonnen Satz fortsetzen, als er von Rikoom unterbrochen wurde.

"Aber der Kommandant ist nicht hier. Wie sollen wir tun, was er uns sagt?"

"Blödmann!" fuhr Guldo den Riesen an. "Wir überlegen, was  er uns sagen würde, und das tun wir dann."

"Nein, nein!" meinte Jeeze. "So wird das nichts. Wir brauchen einen Teilzeit-Kommandanten."

"Und wer soll das sein?" fragte Guldo mit einem Stirnrunzeln. 

"Ganz einfach!" entgegnete Jeeze. "Wir stimmen ab!" 

Wieder nickten die verbliebenen Drei zustimmend. Keiner von ihnen registrierte die kleine, dunkelhäutige Gestalt die neben ihnen landete und sich sofort in Kampfstellung begab.

"Also!" sagte Jeeze. "Wer ist für Guldo?"

Guldo hob die Hand, während die übrigen nicht rührten. Enttäuscht ließ der kleinste Ginyu seinen Arm wieder sinken.

"Wer ist für Rikoom?"

Diesmal hob nur Rikoom die Hand.

"Ähm..." Uubu, der eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, dass seine Gegner gleich über ihn herfallen würden, räusperte sich. "Äh... Ent... Entschuldigung..." Keiner nahm ihn zur Kenntnis.

"Wer ist für Barta?" Jeeze seufzte. Er wusste worauf das hinaus laufen würde. Und tatsächlich hob Barta seine Hand.

"Gut... Und wer stimmt für mich?" Die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig gewesen. Jeeze hob seine Hand.

"Ha... Hallo?" Uubu versuchte noch mal die Aufmerksamkeit der Vier auf sich zu ziehen.

"Und was jetzt? Jeder hat eine Stimme bekommen", merkte Rikoom an.

"Tja, da merkt man mal wieder, dass Demokratie nicht funktioniert." Jeeze überlegte fieberhaft und hoffte, dass ihm ein Aushilfs-Plan einfallen würde. Er musste sein Hirn nicht lange bemühen. "Okay, knobeln wir aus, wer Kommandant wird!"

"HALLO!"

Diesmal zeigte Uubu's Versuch Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen Erfolg. Die Mitglieder des Ginyu-Kommandos fuhren herum und blickten ihn an.

"Was willst du, Knirps?" fragte Barta mit einem Tonfall, der Uubu noch mehr einschüchterte.

"Äh... Ich... Äh... Ich bin hier, um... äh... um euch zu... zu... vernichten. A... Aber... wenn i... ihr euch ergebt u... und den Planeten verlasst, d... dann verschone i... ich euch." Uubu stand stocksteif da und zitterte am ganzen Körper, als dies den Ginyus miteilte. Er wusste zwar, dass er stark war, aber noch fehlte es ihm etwas an Selbstbewusstsein und vier, nein, drei große und ein kleines Alien waren auch nicht das Normalste. 

Die Vier starrten ihn völlig verwirrt an und Uubu schloss die Augen. Gleich würde er sterben. Sein Meister hatte sich sicher geirrt. Die waren viel zu Stark für ihn. Doch anstatt eines Angriffes, ertönte plötzlich ein schallendes Gelächter. Uubu öffnete die Augen wieder. Seine Gegner hielten sich vor Lachen die Bäuche. Die beiden Kleineren lagen sogar am Boden und konnten sich nicht mehr halten vor lachen. Der Riese, der einem Menschen noch am ähnlichsten sah, erholte sich als erstes wieder von seinem Lachanfall und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Was war das denn für eine Performance, mein Kleiner?" sagte er schließlich. Die anderen hinter ihm waren immer noch am Kichern.

"Äh... Was?" Uubu war verwirrt. Sein Meister hatte ihm etwas von Gegner erzählt.

"Performance. Du scheinst kämpfen zu wollen oder bist zu mindest dabei es zu lernen. Vor einem Kampf ist aber eine Performance nötig." Rikoom erzählte das so, als würde er aus einem Lehrbuch zitieren.

"Äh..."

"Warum willst du fragen? Um Gegner einzuschüchtern." Rikoom beugte sich vor und tat so, als wolle Uubu ins Ohr flüstern, redete aber dann doch normal laut weiter. "Ein Tipp von einem Profi: Die meisten Kämpfe werden schon gewonnen, bevor sie losgehen. Eine richtig gute Performance von verschiedenen coolen Haltungen erschrickt den Gegner zu Tode, so dass er gleich erledigt ist."

Rikoom richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich zu seinen Kumpanen um. 

"Hey Leute! Zeigen wir dem Jungen mal ein paar von unseren Positionen. Und du!" Er wandte sich wieder an Uubu. "Pass gut auf! Du hast Potential, das spür ich, aber du musst noch viel lernen. Beim zweiten Mal machst du dann selbst mit."

Mit diesen Worten stolzierte Rikoom wieder zu den anderen Drei Ginyus hinüber, um mit ihnen die Kampfposition durchzuführen, und ließ Uubu verwirrt an Ort und Stelle stehen.

"Aber ich soll doch eigentlich gegen euch kämpfen..." meinte dieser kleinlaut, aber kein Mitglied des Ginyu-Kommandos hörte hin.   

*   *   *

"Hey, Alter Kater! Wie steht's bei Goku und den Anderen? Haben sie die Erde schon gesäubert?" 

"Wie lange lebst du nun schon hier? Zwanzig Jahre sicher. Du könntest langsam mal anfangen dich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen und mich etwas vornehmer anreden", sagte Meister Quitte ruhig aber bestimmt, ohne Yajirobi, der hinter ihm saß, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen."

"Kater, ich hab dich was gefragt!" erwiderte Yajirobi unbeeindruckt. Er lebte schon seit Ewigkeiten hier oben und wusste, dass Meister Quitte das nur aus reinem Pflichtbewusstsein gesagt hatte. Der alte Kater genoss –ebenso wie Yajirobi selbst – die täglichen Streitereien, auf den ihre Freundschaft größtenteils aufbaute. "Wie steht's unten?"

"Tja, das kann dir dein heiß geliebter Fernseher nicht zeigen was? Zu schade", schmunzelte Meister Quitte. Der Fernseher und etliche andere elektrische Geräte – dazu gehörte auch ein Generator, der alles betrieb -, die Yajirobi in den letzten Jahren auf dem Turm geschafft hatte, waren immer wieder Kernpunkte in ihren Streits. Schließlich sollte man Hüter des äonenalten Turms etwas traditionsbewusster leben und nicht im Luxus. 

"Vielleicht sehe ich ja, was unten vorgeht, wenn ich ihn an deinem Kopf anschließe..."

Bevor die beiden mit ihrer Debatte fortfahren konnten, schreckten sie auf. Jemand war bei ihnen auf der Spitze gelandet.

"Hallo", sagte Nano mit einem fiesen Grinsen. "Meister Quitte und sein Haustier nehme ich an."

Meister Quitte war überrascht. Nicht, dass der Unbekannte ihn für Yajirobis Haustier hielt, sondern weil er hier oben war. Normal war es seine Aufgabe als Meister des Turms zu sehen, ob der Besucher den Turm aus eigener Kraft bewältigt hatte, aber heute waren die Geschehnisse auf der Erde interessanter gewesen. Außerdem war schon seit Ewigkeiten keiner hier nach oben gekommen. Kampfsportler trainierten heutzutage lieber in der Schule von Mr. Satan, als alten Legenden nachzugehen. Gerade wollte Meister Quitte den Neuankömmling auf seinen Fehler aufmerksam machen und ihn fragen was er hier wollte, als ihm Yajirobi zuvor kam.

"Verschwinde von hier. Das Dojo hat geschlossen und das heilige Wasser ist nur normales Wasser, also stör uns nicht."

"Aber, aber. Ich bin nicht hier um zu trainieren", sagte Nano und hob den Kopf leicht an, so dass er auf die beiden – die sowieso schon kleiner waren als er – herabblickte. Währenddessen ballte seine rechte Hand immer wieder zur Faust und lockerte sie dann wieder.

"Was willst du dann hier?" fragte Meister Quitte. Irgendetwas an dem Fremden kam ihm seltsam, sogar unheimlich vor.

"Hier? Hier will ich eigentlich nichts." Nano deute mit seiner linken Hand nach oben zum Dach der Plattform, aber es war klar was er meinte. "Ich will da hoch. Aber vorher vergnüg ich mich noch mit euch. Außerdem sollte ich die magischen Bohnen vernichten. Die könnten störend wirken."

"Was!?" schrieen Meister Quitte und Yajirobi im Einklang. Sie erkannten, dass es sich hier um einen Feind handelte und gingen in Kampfstellung. Yajirobi umfasste nervös den Griff seines Schwerts. Meister Quitte war ebenfalls nervös. Vor allem deshalb, weil er keine Aura bei dem Fremden spürte.

"Hmm..." meinte Nano. "Ein Fettsack und ein räudiger Kater. Ich absorbiere euch lieber nicht. Ich will mir mein ästhetisches Äußeres doch nicht verderben." Damit ging Nano zum Angriff über und verschwamm vor den Augen der beiden.

In diesem Moment erkannte Meister Quitte, dass sie keine Chance hatte...


	6. "Kakarott!" - Legendary Super Saiyajin i...

**Kapitel V**

_"Kakarott!"_

_Legendary__ Super Saiyajin in rage!_

Vegeta und Goku, der sich etwas hinter dem Prinzen hielt, standen auf einer Felsenklippe und starrten fassungslos zu Broli. Ihr Gegner schwebte immer noch über der zerstörten Steilküste und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick – oder besser: er fixierte Goku mit seinem Blick - Vegeta schien er zu ignorieren. Die Luft um Broli knisterte vor Energie. Schließlich bäumte er sich auf, stieß einen Schrei aus und stürzte auf Goku zu, wobei er einen langen Schweif aus Energie hinter sich herzog. Er erreichte Goku jedoch nicht. Vegeta hatte schnell reagiert und war zwischen Goku und Broli gesprungen und schwebte nun mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor Broli in der Luft, der vor ihm angehalten hatte.

"HALT! Ich bin dein Gegner und niemand sonst!" schrie Vegeta Broli verärgert an. Nichts hasste er mehr, als bei einem Kampf einfach links liegen gelassen zu werden.

Broli knurrte kurz, dann fegte er Vegeta mit einem Schlag seiner Rückhand aus der Luft und schickte ihn in Richtung Boden zurück.

"Vegeta!" Goku sah dem anderen Saiyajin kurz erschrocken nach, dann richtete sich sein Blick auf Broli und seine Züge verhärteten sich. Er ging in Kampfstellung. 

Gerade als Broli zum Angriff übergehen wollte, wurde er von einem Ki-Blast getroffen und verschwand in einer Explosion. Brolis Schlag hatte Vegeta nicht wirklich beeinträchtigt. Er war nicht zu Boden gestürzt sondern hatte sich vorher abfangen können und war in der Luft stehen geblieben.

"Kakarott!" rief er Goku zu. "Das ist mein Kampf. Wehe du mischt dich ein!" 

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das alleine packst? Er ist ganz schön stark..." 

"Quatsch! Broli schaffe ich jeder Zeit. Noch einmal: Misch dich nicht ein!" unterbrach Vegeta Goku, woraufhin der nur stumm nickte.

Vegeta wischte mit seinem Handrücken das Blut weg, das ihm aus dem Mundwinkel floss, dann brachte er seine Kraft auf sein Maximum und erreichte wieder die zweite Stufe. Blitze zuckten um ihn herum und der Boden, über dem er knapp einen Meter schwebte, wurde aufgesprengt. Mit einem Aufschrei schoss er auf die Rauchwolke zu, in der Brolis Silhouette langsam wieder sichtbar wurde. Die Kraft, mit der Vegeta einschlug, trieb Broli weiter in die Höhe. Vegetas Faust presste sich dabei in seinen Magen. Doch Broli schien das nicht viel auszumachen. Im Gegenteil: Er begann sogar zu Grinsen und packte Vegetas Arm mit beiden Händen. 

Nun war Vegeta es, der entsetzt drein blickte. Broli wirbelte ihn ein paar Mal herum, dann schleuderte er ihn zu Boden. Vegeta hatte diesmal zu viel Schwung, als dass er in der Luft hätte anhalten können. Aber er schlug nicht hart auf dem Boden auf, sondern federte sich mit den Armen ab, dann verschwamm Vegetas Gestalt, als er sich irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit vom Fleck bewegte. Gerade einmal eine Sekunde später schlug Brolis Knie dort ein, wo sich gerade noch Vegetas Genick befunden hatte.

Broli blickte auf. Sein Gegner befand sich bereits wieder über ihm und feuerte einen Ki-Blast auf ihn ab. Broli knurrte kurz und schlug den Angriff mit einer Hand aus der Luft. Die Kugel aus Ki schlug in einiger Entfernung auf dem Boden auf und detonierte.

*Brolis neue Kraft ist nicht ohne. So komme ich doch zu einem guten Kampf* dachte Vegeta bei sich und grinste zufrieden. 

Er raste auf Broli zu um den Kampf fortzusetzen, holte weit aus und versuchte Broli am Kopf zu treffen, aber der Schlag ging ins Leere. Vegetas Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

"Seit wann..."

'... ist er so schnell' hatte Vegeta sagen wollen, aber dazu kam er nicht mehr. Broli traf ihn mit einem Tritt in die Seite. Vegeta hörte das Knacken als seine unterste Rippe brach. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wurde er von Broli weggeschleudert, erholte sich aber gleich wieder von dem Treffer. Er rollte über den Boden und nutzte den Schwung aus, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

"Nicht schlecht, Broli", keuchte er. Die Schmerzen in seiner Seite ignorierte er. Er hatte sich schon mehr als ein Mal die Rippen gebrochen. "Du hast das Zeug zum drittbesten Saiyajin... Nach mir und Kakarott!"

"Vegeta, du unterschätzt ihn!" rief Goku, aber Vegeta ignorierte ihn.

"Was ist, Broli? Schon keine Puste mehr?" Vegeta spuckte vor sich auf den Boden. Dass sein Speichel von Blut rot gefärbt war, nahm er zwar wahr, aber auch das ignorierte er. "Greif doch an!"

Grünes Licht bildete sich um Broli herum, als er Vegetas Auforderung nachkam und seinen nächsten Angriff startete. Erneut sammelte sich das Licht in Brolis Hand und verdichtete sich zu einer unförmigen Kugel aus Ki, die Broli ohne lange zu zögern auf Vegeta warf. 

"Phh... Dir fällt auch nichts Neues ein." Vegeta stemmte seine Beine in den Boden und machte sich bereit den Ki-Blast abzuwehren. 

"Vegeta! Weich aus! Spürst du nicht wie stark er ist?" 

Vegeta ignorierte abermals Goku's Worte und versuchte den Ki-Blast mit einem Arm aus der Luft zu schlagen, so wie Broli es zuvor mit seinem angestellt hatte. Doch als sein Arm damit Berührung kam, explodierte der Ki-Blast und Vegeta verschwand in der Explosion, die recht schnell wieder abklang und eine Staub- und Rauchwolke zurückließ. Nachdem sich auch die langsam gelegt hatte, kam Vegeta wieder zum Vorschein. Mit seiner linken Hand hielt er sich den rechten Unterarm, mit dem er versucht hatte den Blast abzuwehren. Er war blutüberströmt und zeigte einige Verbrennungen.

"Verdammt! Das..." Vegeta stockte, als er sah, dass Broli nicht mehr vor ihm stand. 

"Vegeta! Hinter dir!" 

Goku's Warnung kam zu spät. Zum einen, weil Vegeta Brolis Aura im gleichen Moment selbst wieder erfasste. Zum anderen, weil Brolis Knie ihn genau in diesem Augenblick in den Rücken traf. So getroffen stolperte Vegeta einen Schritt nach vorne. Er ging jedoch sofort wieder zum Gegenangriff über. Er verlagerte sein ganzes Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein, wirbelte herum und riss dabei seinen rechten Fuß hoch. Vegetas Tritt traf Broli genau am Hals, doch er erzielte damit keine Wirkung. Broli neigte einfach seinen Kopf zur Seite und grinste breit, dann packte er Vegetas Bein. 

Vegeta war nun in einer denkbar unpraktischen Position, vor allem weil er sein Bein nicht frei bekam, da Brolis Griff zu fest war. Mit einem Sprung zog er sein linkes Bein an und trat nach dem Gesicht seines Gegners. So war zumindest sein Plan gewesen. Broli jedoch reagierte zu schnell und fing den Tritt mit seiner anderen Hand auf. Er hielt Vegeta nun an beiden Beinen fest und nutzte dies auch sofort aus. Er schleuderte herum, riss sein Opfer an den Beinen in die Luft, nutzte den Schwung aus und donnerte es mit einem Krachen auf den Boden. Broli ließ Vegetas Beine wieder los. Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, aber bevor der am Boden liegende Saiyajin reagieren konnte, verpasste ihm Broli einen Tritt, so dass sich er sich überschlug und auf dem Bauch liegen blieb.

Vegeta versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten und dem nächsten Angriff seines Gegners auszuweichen, aber diesmal war er zu langsam. Broli sprang ihm mit beiden Beinen in den Rücken. Der Prinz der Saiyajin schrie vor Schmerz auf und wurde zu Boden gepresst. Broli stieg von ihm runter und beobachtete, ob sein Gegner genug hatte. Gerade wollte er sich abwenden, als Vegeta sich wieder hochstemmte.

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig", keuchte er.

"Vegeta, es ist genug! Lass..."

"Schnauze, Kaka... Aaaarghhhh!" Vegeta kam nicht weiter, da Broli ihm einen Tritt in den Bauch verpasste, der ihn einige Meter in die Luft schleuderte. Broli wartete nicht lange sondern startete hinter Vegeta her und versuchte ihm den nächsten Schlag zu verpassen, aber diesmal war Vegeta schnell genug, um der Attacke auszuweichen. Direkt vor Broli tauchte er wieder auf und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Aber wieder steckte Broli den Treffer einfach so weg. Als Antwort donnerte er Vegeta seine flache Hand auf den Brustkorb und warf ihn dadurch einige Meter zurück. 

Die beiden standen sich nun in der Luft gegenüber. Broli unversehrt, bis auf die Verletzungen von vorher, die ihn jedoch kaum beeinträchtigten und Vegeta heftig schnaufend und von Kratzern und Blut überzogen. Es war fast so, als hätten sie ihre vorherigen Rollen getauscht.

"Was ist?" keuchte Vegeta. "Glaubst du ich gebe auf?"

Broli knurrte nur und stürzte – rechte Faust voraus - auf Vegeta zu. Darauf hatte Vegeta gehofft. Er sammelte soviel Kraft wie er auf die Schnelle konnte, presste seine Hände an den Handgelenken zusammen und feuerte einen großen Ki-Blast ab. Broli hatte keine Chance mehr auszuweichen, was er aber auch nicht nötig hatte. Er flog durch den dicken Strahl aus Energie ungebremst hindurch und tauchte direkt vor Vegeta wieder daraus hervor. Mit aller Wucht donnerte Broli ihm die Faust in den Magen. 

Vegetas Augen schienen aus ihren Höhlen hervorzutreten, er krümmte sich zusammen und - nachdem Broli seine Faust zurückgezogen hatte – hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Bauch. Er erbrach einen Schwall aus Blut. Vegeta hatte jedoch keine Zeit sich zu erholen, denn Broli ließ gleich darauf einen Hagel aus Faustschlägen auf Vegetas Gesicht nieder regnen. Vegetas Kopf wurde von der Wucht der Einschläge hin und her geschleudert. Sein Mund füllte sich mit Blut, er spürte wie sein Unterkiefer brach und aus den Augenwinkeln sah wie einer seiner Zähne davon flog. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Schmerzen, aber er hatte keine Chance irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Broli war zu stark und zu schnell, und ihm selbst wurde beinahe schwarz vor Augen. Schließlich stellte Broli seinen Dauerangriff ein. Er riss die Arme hoch und schlug Vegeta mit einer doppelten Faust in Richtung Erde. 

Vegeta hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft, um sich noch in der Luft abzufangen. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft dazu, seinen Körper anzuspannen und den Aufprall dadurch weniger schmerzvoll zu gestalten. Ungebremst traf er auf einen der letzten stehenden Felsentürme auf, an dem er langsam hinunter glitt - eine paar dünne Spuren aus Blut hinter sich lassend -, bis er auf den Boden aufsaß. Ein paar kleine Felsbrocken, die bei seinem Aufschlag heraus gebrochen waren rieselten neben ihm zu Boden. Seine Haare färbten sich wieder schwarz und er verlor endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Broli holte mit seinem rechten Arm weit aus und sammelte erneut einen grellgrünen Ki-Ball in seiner Hand, den er mit aller Wucht auf Vegeta schleuderte. Aber er traf nicht. Der Ki-Blast wurde vorher von einem zweiten getroffen und die beiden detonierten in der Luft. Broli blickte in die Richtung, aus der der zweite Ki-Blast gekommen war. Goku stand immer noch auf dem Felsenturm, den Arm, mit dem er die Abfangattacke abgefeuert hatte, noch immer vor sich gestreckt und hatte eine todernste Miene aufgesetzt.

"Er ist bereits bewusstlos. Wie kannst du es wagen, ihn dann noch anzugreifen? Du hast doch gezeigt, dass du der Stärkere bist."

"Kakarott", knurrte Broli als Antwort, womit er sicher nicht seine Einsicht ausdrücken wollte.

"Für dich immer noch Son Goku!" 

Goku spannte seinen Körper an, stemmte die Arme seitlich nach unten weg und setzte mit einem Schrei seine Kräfte frei. Seine Haare flackerten nach oben und ein Kranz aus weißer Energie brannte um ihn herum. Dann setzte er noch mehr Energie frei. Seine Muskeln traten weiter hervor und sein ganzer Körper verhärtete sich. Mit einem Aufblitzen färbten sich seine Haare golden und auch die Aura um ihn herum nahm an Intensität zu und  verfärbte sich gelb. Goku erhöhte seine Kraft weiter und die Luft um ihn herum schien zu explodieren. Seine Aura weitete sich aus, seine Haare, bis auf zwei Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, stellten sich senkrecht und um ihn herum begannen Blitze zu zucken als die hohe Dosis an Energie in seinem Körper sich zu entladen begann. Goku brachte seine Kraft an die äußersten Grenzen des zweiten Super Saiyajin Levels, dann hörte er auf die Energie weiter zu erhöhen. 

Die Spitze des Felsenturms war unter ihm weggesprengt worden und er schwebte nun genau wie Broli in der Luft.

"Kakarott!"

"Bringen wir es zu Ende, Broli."

Mit einem Aufschrei stürzten sich die beiden aufeinander und fingen an sich gegenseitig mit Schlägen und Tritten einzudecken. Ein Zuschauer hätte bei dem Tempo, das beide vorlegten, Schwierigkeiten gehabt dem Kampf überhaupt folgen zu können. Das Donnern, das beim Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Kräfte entstand war noch in weiter Ferne zu vernehmen.

Nach fast einer Minute ununterbrochenem Schlagabtauschs schaffte es Broli schließlich Goku mehrere ungeblockte Schläge zu verpassen, so dass dieser erst mal von ihm weggeschleudert wurde. Goku kam mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand von Broli, der ihm nicht gefolgt war, in der Luft zu stehen.

"Stärker...", murmelte er, während er sich Blut von seiner Lippe leckte - ein Treffer von Broli hatte sie aufplatzen lassen. "Er ist sehr viel stärker als früher. Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen."

Goku kam jedoch nicht dazu sich in Ruhe einen Plan zu überlegen, weil Broli nun doch beschloss, ihn anzugreifen und auf ihn zustürzte, mit dem rechten Arm weit zu einem Schlag ausholend. Goku wartete bis Broli ihn fast erreicht hatte, dann wich er aus und ließ dabei ein flimmerndes Abbild von sich in der Luft zurück, das sich auflöste als Brolis Schlag hindurch fuhr, also praktisch ins Leere ging. Goku tauchte währenddessen hinter Brolis Rücken wieder auf. Er sammelte alle Kraft, wie auf die kurze Zeit möglich war, und nutzte seine Geschwindigkeit bestmöglichst aus, um Broli seinen Ellenbogen in den Rücken zu rammen. Doch der störte sich – abgesehen von einem überraschten Zwinkern - überhaupt nicht daran. Goku verschwendete keine Zeit damit über das Scheitern seiner Attacke zu verzweifeln, sondern teleportierte sich aus Brolis Reichweite, der im selben Moment nach ihm schlug. 

Knapp über Broli manifestierte er sich wieder. Irgendwie musste diesem Monster beizukommen sein. Er nahm beide Fäuste zusammen und ließ sich auf Broli herabstürzen, in der Hoffnung ihn mit einem harten Treffer auf den Kopf endlich etwas zu schwächen. Doch diesmal reagierte Broli schnell genug und Goku erkannte, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Brolis rechte Hand schoss vor und packte Goku's verkeilte Hände. Fast gleichzeitig grub sich seine linke Hand – zur Faust geballt – in Goku's Magen. Broli wiederholte den Schlag ein paar Mal und Goku hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren, da seine Handgelenke sich fest in Brolis Griff befanden. 

Gerade als er versuchen wollte nach Broli zu treten, ließ dieser ihn schließlich doch los und schlug mit den Fäusten nach Goku's Kopf. Goku nutzte diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus, um sich erneut von Broli wegzuteleportieren. Kurz darauf stießen Brolis Fäuste an der Stelle zusammen, wo sich gerade eben noch der Kopf seines Gegners befunden hatte. Selbst Goku's Schädel hätten diesen Treffer sicher nicht unbeschadet überstanden.

Son Goku tauchte am Boden etwas hinter Broli und weit unter ihm wieder auf. Von der Klippe und damit vom Meer trennte ihn nicht einmal mehr ein halber Meter. Er nahm die Hände an seine rechte Seite und ließ seine Energie in der Schale, die seine Handflächen bildeten zusammenlaufen. Die Kraft, die er dabei freisetzte, wirbelte den Staub und kleine Felsbrocken um ihn herum auf. Schließlich war er mit der Menge des gesammelten Ki zufrieden.

"HA!" Goku warf seine Hände nach vorne und streckte sie in Brolis Richtung, der immer noch an derselben Stelle schwebte, sich aber gerade umdrehte. 

Der Ki-Blast raste auf Broli zu. Der machte aber keine Anstalten auszuweichen, sondern hielt nur einen Arm vor sich und spreizte die Finger ab. Grünes Licht erschien um ihn und verdichtete sich in seiner Hand. Mit einem tiefen Schrei feuerte er ebenfalls einen Strahl aus hellgrünem Ki ab. 

Die beiden Ki-Blasts trafen sich. Zuerst schien es so als seien sie gleich stark, da der Punkte wo sie aufeinander trafen starr an einer Stelle blieb. Doch dann begann Brolis Attacke die von Goku langsam zurückzudrücken. 

"Das gibt's doch nicht!" fluchte Goku. Er erhöhte den Druck hinter seinem Ki-Blast und setzte noch mehr Energie frei, was sich als Fehler herausstellte. Die sowieso schon gequälte Klippe gab nach und erlitt ihren nächsten Einsturz. Dadurch verlor Goku den Halt und die Konzentration. Brolis Ki-Blast fegte den seinigen beiseite und Goku konnte gerade noch in die Luft springen, als die Säule die Klippe durchschlug und ins Meer eintauchte. Dadurch wurden eine gewaltige Fontäne aus Wasser und etliche Felsbrocken in die Luft geschleudert. Goku senkte den Kopf, schloss die Augen und schützte seinen Kopf mit den Armen bevor in der Fontäne verschwand. 

Als das Wasser und die Felsen wieder der Schwerkraft nachgaben und er wieder zum Vorschein kam, löste er seine Deckung.

"Verdammt! Er hatte mein Kamehameha einfach so abgewehrt. Mit nur einer Hand!" Goku blickte Broli grimmig an – oder zumindest wollte er es -, als er bemerkte, dass Broli nirgends mehr zu sehen war. "Wo zum... Scheiße!"

Goku hatte Broli zu spät bemerkt, als dieser hinter ihm auftauchte. Der Schlag von Broli schleuderte ihn vorwärts, so dass er sich wieder über Festland befand. Goku trudelte auf den Boden, bremste seinen Sturz aber ab und wirbelte herum, um weiteren Angriffen von Broli vorzubeugen. Keine Sekunde zu spät, wie sich herausstellte. Den zwei unförmigen Ki-Blasts, die Broli ihm hinterher gefeuert hatte, konnte er gerade noch ausweichen. Sie schlugen am Boden auf und detonierten. Aber Goku wurde keine Verschnaufpause gegönnt. 

Broli feuerte drei weitere Ki-Blasts auf ihn ab. Goku konnte erneut ausweichen – den ersten beiden zumindest. Für den Letzten war er zu langsam und musste ihn mit der Hand beiseite schlagen. Das  gelang ihm zwar, aber nun fühlte sich sein rechter Unterarm wie gelähmt. 

Er blickte zu Broli auf. 

Der war schon dabei den nächsten Angriff auszuführen. Er hatte einen Arm über den Kopf erhoben und lud eine weitere Kugel aus Ki darin auf. Jedoch setzte er diesmal weit mehr Energie ein als bei den Vorhergegangenen. 

"KAKAROTT!"

Mit diesem Schrei schleuderte er die Kugel auf ihr Ziel, auf das sie mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit zuraste. Goku konnte ausweichen, war aber etwas zu langsam. Die Kugel streifte ihn am linken Bein und zerfetzte dort seinen Anzug. Er blickte dem Ki-Blast hinterher und musste mit Entsetzten feststellen, wo er einschlagen würde.

"Vegeta! Mist!" Goku wusste, dass er die Attacke von hier nicht mehr stoppen konnte. 

Er setzte zwei Finger auf die Stirn und teleportierte sich weg. Vor Vegeta manifestierte er sich wieder. Es blieb nicht mehr genug Zeit Vegeta aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen, also riss er die Arme auseinander und bildete vor sich ein Schutzschild. Er speiste es mit soviel Energie wie ihm möglich war, dann schlug die Kugel darauf ein. 

Goku und Vegeta verschwanden in einer gewaltigen Explosion, die schließlich den gesamten Kampfplatz bedeckte und sich trotzdem noch immer weiter ausbreitete bis sie einen Durchmesser von knapp zwei Kilometern erreicht hatte. Broli schwebte darüber und betrachtete das Ganze mit einem bösartigen Grinsen.

Schließlich ebbten die Explosion und ihre Nachwirkung wieder ab. Die Steppenlandschaft, die sowieso schon stark vom Kampf gezeichnet gewesen war, war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerstört. Ein großer Krater war alles, was davon übrig geblieben und das Meerwasser begann bereits hineinzuströmen, da der Boden des Kraters weit unter der Höhe lag, die Land vorher besessen hatte. Nur in der Mitte war ein kleiner der Teil der Steppe – inklusive des Felsenturms, an dem Vegeta lehnte - nicht eingeebnet. Goku's Schutzschild hatte das Schlimmste verhindert, aber er war nun sichtlich außer Atem.

"Pff.. Zu.. Pff... stark... Ich muss..." keuchte er.

"Kaka... rott", stöhnte es hinter Goku auf. "Warum bleibt es immer an dir hängen?"

"Vegeta?" Goku drehte sich mich fragendem Blick um. "Du bist wieder bei Bewusstsein?"

"Wieso kann ich es immer noch nicht einsehen, wenn ich unterlegen bin?" stöhnte Vegeta weiter. Es war deutlich, dass er starke Schmerzen hatte. "Erledige ihn endlich! Zeig ihm, wer der stärkste Saiyajin ist!"

"Das geht so nicht. Er ist zu stark." Goku drehte sich wieder um. "Auf Stu... VERDAMMT!"

"KAKAROTT!"

Goku konnte gerade noch nach oben ausweichen, bevor Broli mit soviel Wucht einschlug, so dass der Boden zerbarst, genau dort, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte. Goku musste mit ansehen, wie die Säule aus heil gebliebenem Gelände nun auch noch einstürzte – mit Vegeta darauf. 

*Das übersteht er schon*, dachte Goku bei sich. Er hatte keine Zeit sich um Vegeta zu kümmern. Broli war ihm schon wieder auf den Fersen und bekam ihn an einem Fuß zu fassen. Broli zog sich daran hoch und verpasste Goku zuerst einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, dann deckte er ihn mit Serie aus Faustschlägen ein, die Goku überall trafen. Goku biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte verzweifelt aus Brolis Attackenhagel frei zu kommen. Er brauchte unbedingt Zeit um einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Schließlich fand er eine Möglichkeit als Broli ihm einen Tritt verpasste und ihn damit weit von sich wegschleuderte – direkt auf das Meer zu.

Goku ließ sich fallen anstatt seinen Sturz in der Luft abzufangen. Dort unten war er einige Zeit sicher vor Broli. Er inhalierte tief – unter Wasser würde er keine Gelegenheit zum Atmen haben - dann durchbrach er die Wasserfläche.

Unter Wasser schwamm er erst mal schnell von der Stelle weg, an der er untergetaucht war - was sich als weiser Zug herausstellte, denn Broli bombardierte genau diese Stelle und sie wurde von mehreren Explosionen aufgewühlt. 

*Dass er so stark ist... Viel stärker als ich, Gohan oder Vegeta es jemals auf der zweiten Stufe sein könnten!*

Eine weitere Serie von Ki-Blast schlug ein. Diesmal etwas näher an ihm dran.

*Wird Zeit, dass ich es beende!*

Goku stemmte Arme und Beine von sich weg und spannte seinen ganzen Körper an. Er erhöhte sein Energielevel ein weiteres Mal. Die Entladungen um ihn herum, die während des Kampfes schon wieder verschwunden waren, als er schwächer geworden war, erschienen wieder und nahmen an Intensität zu. Er beugte sich nach vorn als sein ganzer Körper sich verkrampfte. Das Wasser um ihn herum begann zu brodeln, als es von seiner Energie aufgeheizt wurde. Mit einem Ruck warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und begann zu schreien – was unter Wasser dafür sorgte, dass eine große Menge Luftblasen aufstieg. Seine Haare begannen langsam länger zu werden, dann explodierte seine Energie schließlich und er verschwand in einem grellen Leuchten. 

Als das Leuchten sich verzog, war er nicht mehr unter Wasser. Seine kraftvolle Aura hatte es zurück gedrängt und solange er an Ort und Stelle blieb, konnte es nicht wieder zurückfließen. Sein Haar, das ihm nun bis über den Rücken hing, wehte in dem Luftzug, den seine Aura erzeugte und er war und seine Kleidung war wieder trocken. Getrocknet von seiner eigenen Energie. 

Langsam begann er aufzusteigen, bis er auf einer Höhe mit Broli war, der etwas vor ihm schwebte und überrascht dreinblickte. Unter Goku stürzten derweil die Wassermassen wieder zusammen und füllten den 'Krater' den er hinterlassen hatte.

"Broli!" Goku starrte den anderen Saiyajin finster aus seinen – nun augenbrauenlosen – Augen an. "Es ist vorbei!"

"Kakarott!" war Brolis einzige Antwort und er flog auf Goku zu, der bewegungslos in Luft schwebte.

Brolis Faust traf Goku genau zwischen die Augen, aber das brachte ihn nicht mal zum Zwinkern. Ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens zeigte sich auf Brolis Gesicht, dann rammte ihm Goku seine Faust in den Magen. Broli krümmte sich zusammen, gelähmt von der unglaublichen Kraft, die hinter dem Schlag steckte. Goku verpasste ihm darauf einen Schlag, der ihn Richtung Festland zurückschleuderte, aber Broli fing sich nach ein paar Metern Flug wieder. Ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich aus seinen Mund und färbte seine Zähne rot, die er grimmig aufeinander presste. Er blickte zu Goku und erkannte mit Entsetzen, was dieser vorhatte. Aber es war zu spät und er war von diesen zwei Schlägen zu geschwächt, um noch etwas zu unternehmen.

"HA!" 

Goku's Ki-Blast raste auf Broli zu, der im letzten Moment noch sein Schild aufbaute. Aber es war nutzlos. Der Angriff zerschmetterte das Schutzschild und traf Broli voll. 

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" 

Broli wurde von dem Kamehameha über das Meer ans Festland geschleudert, quer durch den Krater, den er verursacht hatte. Schließlich schlug er an dessen Ende in die Kraterwand ein und wurde von dem Ki-Blast noch gut einen halben Kilometer durch den Boden gedrückt, bevor die Energie schließlich abebbte. 

Broli war geschlagen. Goku ließ seine Kraft sinken. Seine Haare wurden wieder kürzer und färbten sich schwarz. Er bekam wieder Augenbrauen und seine Muskelmasse nahm etwas ab. 

Er flog zu Vegeta, der, an einen Felsen gelehnt, in der Mitte des nun mit Wasser gefüllten Kraters auf einer Insel aus Geröll saß. Goku fischte eine magische Bohne aus seinem Beutel und gab sie Vegeta, der sie missmutig hinunterschluckte – was sich mit gebrochenem Kiefer als recht schmerzhaft herausstellte. Vegeta spürte wie die heilenden Kräfte der Bohne seinen Körper durchsetzten und ihn wiederherstellten. In seinem Mund nahm er ein leichtes Stechen wahr, als sich ein neuer Zahn durch das Zahnfleisch bohrte und den vorher Ausgeschlagenen ersetzte. Er sprang auf die Beine und blickte zu dem Canyon, den Goku's Ki-Blast mit Broli an der Spitze hinterlassen hatte. 

"Vegeta", sagte Goku schließlich vorwurfsvoll. "Zusammen hätten wir ihn schneller besiegt. Wegen deiner Sturheit ist es ganz schön eng für uns beide geworden."

"Wegen mir!?" schrie Vegeta und fuhr herum. "Allein hätte ich ihn besiegt, aber dann bist du aufgetaucht und hast ihn zornig genug gemacht, um ihn auf die nächste Stufe zu befördern."

"Ähm... Tja..." Goku kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. In gewissem Sinne hatte Vegeta Recht und ihm fielen keine Gegenargumente ein.

"Aber tot ist tot. Sehen wir nach was von ihm übrig geblieben ist." Damit hob dieser ab und flog auf den Graben zu in dem Broli verschwunden war."

"Tot ist tot", murmelte Goku, dann folgte er Vegeta. Irgendwie erschien ihm der Satz gerade am heutigen Tag unpassend.

Die beiden folgten dem Graben bis zu seinem Ende und landeten schließlich – Goku auf der linken Oberkante, Vegeta auf der rechten.

"Ganz schön zäh der Kerl", meinte Vegeta. "Dass er noch in einem Stück vorhanden ist..."

Zu ihren Füßen hing ein blutüberströmter Broli in der abschließenden Wand des Canyons. Mit schwarzen Haaren und fehlender Muskelmasse, sah er nicht mehr annähernd so bedrohlich aus, wie sonst.

"Wir sollten ihn beerdigen", sagte Goku. "Immerhin war er ein Saiyajin."

Bevor Vegeta etwas dazu sagen konnte, schreckten sie beide auf. Broli bewegte sich plötzlich und stöhnte kurz. Ein paar kleine Steine bröselten aus der Wand, gelockert von seiner Bewegung.

"Wow!"

"Das gibt's nicht! Er lebt noch!" Vegeta nahm seinen Blick von Broli und starrte Goku an. "Kakarott, kannst du eigentlich nichts richtig machen?!"

"K.. Ka.. Kaka..." stöhnte Broli.

"Was sollen wir jetzt mit ihm machen?" fragte Goku. "Heilen wir ihn, dann läuft er wahrscheinlich bloß wieder Amok. Er ist glaub ich nicht der Typ, der mit sich reden lässt."

"Von wegen 'Heilen'! Wir geben ihm den Gnadenstoß und dann ist Ruhe!" Vegeta streckte seinen Arm aus und zielte mit seiner Handfläche auf Broli. 

"Warte! So einen Tod hat er nicht verdient! Er..."

"Kakarott!" Vegeta ließ den Arm wieder sinken. "Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Wenn sein Geschoß vorher die Erde richtig getroffen hätte, wäre der Planet draufgegangen. Aber Mr-Ich-töte-meine-Gegner-nicht will ihn trotzdem verschonen." Vegeta war sichtlich aufgebracht. Doch bevor Goku etwas erwidern konnte, sprach jemand anders. 

"T... Töte mich..."

Die beiden blickten Broli überrascht an. Es war der erste normale Satz, den sie seit langem von ihm gehört hatten. Er hing noch immer in der Wand, hatte aber den Kopf etwas gehoben und blickte Goku an, auch wenn er durch seine blutverkrusteten Augen kaum etwas zu erkennen schien.

"D... Du hast es besiegt... T... Töte mich... bitte... Töte mich... bevor es zurück kommt... dann habe ich endlich wieder meine Ruhe", stöhnte Broli.

"Es?"

"T... Töte mich... Kakarott." Broli brach aus der Felswand hervor und sank auf die Knie. Mit den Händen hielt er sich Kopf, aber offensichtlich nicht wegen seiner Verletzungen. Die Schmerzen hatten einen anderen Grund.

"Da hörst du's, Kakarott. Erfüll ihm seinen Wunsch", forderte Vegeta von Goku, der Broli geschockt ansah. "Was ist?"

"Ich kann nicht."

"Was!?"

"Merkst du es nicht? Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass er so ist. Irgendetwas zwingt ihn dazu", sagte Goku mit fast schon mitleidiger Stimme.

"Er will es selbst so..."

"Du willst nicht?" Brolis Anfall hatte aufgehört und seine Stimme plötzlich wieder bedrohlicher. "Ich habe Schmerzen, wenn ich lebe. Aber das weißt du, nicht wahr? Seit ich lebe, habe ich Schmerzen." Broli richtete sich auf und sah zu Goku hoch der über ihn stand. Er war zornig. "WEGEN DIR! Du genießt es, wenn ich Schmerzen habe. So ist es doch, oder?"

"Ich..." stotterte Goku. Brolis Anschuldigung brachte ihn durcheinander.

"Ich hasse dich, Kakarott! Ich will endlich Ruheeeeeeeeeeääääääääää!" Broli warf den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte vor Schmerzen. Wieder hielt er sich den Kopf. Dann wurde er auf einmal ganz ruhig und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Goku. "Du willst mich nicht töten? Dann mach ich es selber!"

Ohne Vorwarnung sammelte er in jeder Hand eine grelle Kugel aus Ki und schoss mit den beiden in den Himmel empor.

"ICH SPRENGE DEN PLANETEN! DANN BEKOMME ICH MEINE RUHE!" Dem ganzen folgte ein verrücktes Gelächter.

"Was?" schrieen Vegeta und Goku im Chor. Hoch über ihren Köpfen blieb Broli in der Luft stehen und presste die beiden Kugeln über seinem Kopf zu einer großen zusammen. Vegeta wollte bereits etwas unternehmen, als Goku ihm Einhalt gebot.

"Ich muss das machen."

Goku streckte mit stoischer Ruhe die Arme aus und bildete mit seinen Handflächen eine Schale.

"Ka... Me..." sagte er ohne große Emotionen, dann bewegte er seine Hände an seine Seite.

"Ha... Me..." Eine Kugel aus leuchtendem Ki bildete sich zwischen seinen Händen. Er wartete nur noch auf eine Reaktion von Broli.

Eine ganze Zeitlang blickten sich die beiden an, beide bereit jeden Augenblick anzugreifen, dann feuerte Broli schließlich mit einem Schrei seine Kugel nach unten. Bei Vegeta schnellte eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihm war etwas aufgefallen. Er blickte zu Goku, der in diesem Moment seine Kamehameha ebenfalls abfeuert.

"HA!"

Der Ki-Blast schoss auf den Himmel, fegte Brolis Attacke mühelos beiseite und steuerte ungebremst auf den Saiyajin zu. Broli machte keinerlei Anstalten auszuweichen oder eine Deckung aufzubauen. Er stand einfach so in der Luft und erwartete den Einschlag.

"Danke... Kakarott", sagte er und lächelte zufrieden. Zum ersten Mal im Leben war er sein eigenes Selbst, ohne dass er die Schmerzen hatte. Die Stimmen waren zwar da, aber sie schrieen vor Angst. Sie hatten ihre Macht über ihn verloren. 

Dann traf es ihn.

Goku nahm die Hände runter. Broli war tot. Dieses Mal wirklich. Vegeta und Goku starrten zum Himmel, wo sein Körper von dem Kamehameha vernichtet worden war.

"Sein Angriff war ohne jede Kraft. Nicht mehr als ein Leuchten", meinte Vegeta schließlich.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Goku darauf.

"Dachte ich mir."

"Was immer ihn plagte, ich hoffe, er hat nun seine Ruhe." Schließlich nahm Goku seinen Blick vom Himmel und sah Vegeta an.

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

Vegeta sah Goku an, dann drehte er seinen Kopf und blickte in die Ferne. "Ich werde zu Trunks schauen. Freezer lebt immer noch. Ich spüre ihn ganz deutlich." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er grimmig fort. "Sie scheinen nicht mal zu kämpfen. Ich will wissen da vorgeht. Und du?"

"Gute Frage." Goku blickte sich um und tastete mit seinen Sinnen die Welt nach den Auren ihrer Feinde ab. Die meisten waren schon wieder verschwunden. "Ich werde noch mal nach Cell suchen, auch wenn es hoffnungslos ist, ihn noch zu finden."

"Das könnte echt noch ein Problem werden", meinte Vegeta. Goku nickte zustimmend.

"Danach werde ich zu Dende schauen und den anderen mitteilen was Sache ist. Soll ich dich schnell zu Trunks bringen?"

"Nein, nicht nötig!" antwortete Vegeta, dann lud er sich auf und schoss davon. 

Goku musste grinsen. Wenn er daran dachte, wie unfreundlich Vegeta das letzte Mal noch geantwortet hatte, als er ihm angeboten hatte, ihn zu teleportieren. Im Gegensatz dazu war die Ablehnung heute schon ein höfliches 'Nein, danke'. Dann machte auch er sich auf den Weg.

*   *   *

Goten flog mit mäßiger Geschwindigkeit durch die Gegend. Er hatte es nicht so eilig, wie noch vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde, als die fremden Auren aufgetaucht waren. Kuririn hatte ihm gesagt, dass es sich dabei um eine Vielzahl alter Widersacher handelte. Widersacher aus einer Zeit, zu der Goten selbst noch nicht einmal geboren war. 

Er hatte sich recht bald von Kuririn getrennt, der seine Familie und Muten-Roshi zu Dende begeleiten wollte.

"Ich kann eh nicht mehr mit euch mithalten", hatte er gesagt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar Recht damit. Aber irgendwie hatte Goten das Gefühl, dass das auch auf ihn zutraf. Zuerst war er losgeeilt, um zu helfen die Erde zu schützen, aber dann hatte er bemerkt, dass die anderen sehr viel schneller die Angreifer erreicht hatten. Sein Vater hatte den einzigen der Angreifer, den Goten an der Aura erkannt hatte, Hildegarn, binnen weniger Minuten vernichtet. Vegeta und Gohan hatten auch schnell jemanden gefunden, dem sie sich stellten. Er wusste, dass er nur überflüssig gewesen wäre, wenn er versucht hätte einem von beiden zu helfen. Also hatte er sich gar nicht bemüht sie aufzusuchen. Trunks hätte er vielleicht beistehen können, aber erstens fühlte sich die Aura, von wem auch sich immer sein mochte, so an als würde Trunks leicht damit fertig und zweitens war Trunks ewig weit entfernt, so dass Goten schon allein eine dreiviertel Stunde gebraucht hätte ihn zu erreichen. Also hatte er nichts weiter unternommen, als planlos durch die Gegend zu fliegen.

Schließlich fiel ihm jedoch eine Gruppe von Auren auf, in deren Nähe sein Vater aufgetaucht war, aber dann wieder verschwunden war. Er hatte jedoch jemanden zurückgelassen, den Goten kannte und mit dem er durchaus eine Art Abneigung verband. Zuerst hatte er es ignoriert – Uubu konnte ihm schließlich gestohlen bleiben - aber seit geraumer Zeit hatte sich dort nichts weiter getan. Deshalb war er aufgebrochen. Er traute Uubu nicht. Sicherlich ging dort irgendwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Er würde der Sache schon nachgehen, immerhin war er fast am Ziel.

Er stockte kurz, als er spürte, wie Aura seines Vaters einen unglaublichen Kraftschub erhielt. Sie war so intensiv, dass man sie nicht übersehen konnte, selbst wenn man sich zurzeit gar nicht auf die Auren anderer konzentrierte.

"Stufe Drei", murmelte Goten. Der Gegner seines Vaters, bei dem es sich um den durchgeknallten Saiyajin aus seiner Kindheit zu handeln schien, musste ihm ein gutes Match bieten. Grundlos wandte sein Vater diese Kraft normalerweise nicht an. 

Aber was kümmerte es ihn. Er hatte andere Ziele.

Goten landete vor einer licht bewaldeten Hügelkette, hinter der sich Uubu und diese anderen Auren befanden. Er löschte seine Aura und ging die letzten Meter zu Fuß. Er wollte sich anschleichen, auch wenn es dafür vielleicht schon etwas zu spät war. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihn die anderen schon bemerkt. Er erklomm einen der Hügel und blieb hinter zwei Bäumen verborgen. 

Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf. Was sich da vor seinen Augen auf der Ebene unterhalb der Hügel abspielte war kaum zu fassen. Uubu und vier andere ziemlich seltsame – und keines falls menschliche – Typen schienen zu... tanzen. Es sah ein bisschen aus, wie der Great Saiyaman Siegestanz, den sein Bruder vor Jahren immer zum Besten gegeben hatte. Auf einmal wurde der Tanz abgebrochen und Goten, glaubte schon, er sei entdeckt worden - aber dem war nicht so. Einer der Typen, der noch ehesten einem Menschen glich, redete ein paar Worte mit Uubu, der sich darauf hin verbeugte, fast so, als würde er sich für etwas entschuldigen.

Zorn stieg in Goten auf. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Diese miese Ratte! Die Kerle, die eindeutig durch die Dragon Balls zurückgekommen waren, waren ganz offensichtlich Uubu's Freunde und sein gutgläubiger Vater schien nichts davon zu wissen. Es lag wohl an Goten dafür zu sorgen, dass hier jemand die gerechte Strafe erhielt.

Das Uubu einen hochroten Kopf hatte und aus allen Poren schwitzte, fiel Goten nicht auf.

"Schon ganz gut, Kleiner", meinte Rikoom. "Für einen Anfänger echt nicht schlecht. Du hast Talent."

"Ja, vielleicht bringst es mal so weit, wie wir. Das berühmte Ginyu-Sonderkommando!" fügte Guldo hinzu.

"Ja, aber..."

"Okay, machen wir weiter", sagte Rikoom und rieb sich dabei die Hände. "Jetzt zeigen wir dir den Ginyu-Thunder-Special-Nr.3. Pass gut auf! Oder versuch einfach gleich mitzumachen."

"Aber ich..."

"Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen! Dass du Talent hast, heißt nicht, dass du kein Training nötig hast. Beginn mit Standardposition Nr.2, dann versuch einfach mitzukommen."

Die fünf nahmen ihre Startpositionen ein. Doch bevor es losgehen konnte, wurde Uubu aus der peinlichen Situation gerettet. Wenn Gotens Kick, der mit voller Wucht auf Uubus Brust einschlug, als gerettet bezeichnet werden kann. Uubu wurde von dem Angriff total überrascht und weit von den Ginyus weggeschleudert. Goten verschwendete keine Zeit an den Aliens, sondern setzte Uubu nach. Er landete vor Uubu, der am Boden lag und sich in diesem Moment aufsetzte und sich den schmerzenden Oberkörper hielt. 

"Arghh... Was.. sollte das?" stöhnte der kleine Urwaldbewohner und blickte zu Goten auf, der sich vor ihm aufbaute.

"Das war das, was du dafür verdient hast, meinen Vater einfach so an der Nase herumzuführen", schnauzte ihn Goten.

"Deinen Vater?" Uubu erhob sich wieder auf die Beine und schaute seinen Angreifer genauer an. Er bemerkte die Ähnlichkeit sofort. "Du bist Goku-Sensei's Sohn, nicht war."

"Ja, gut geraten. Ich bin Goten", sagte eben dieser und verschränkte die Arme. Der Frechdachs hatte immer noch den Mut seinen Vater als seinen Lehrmeister zu bezeichnen, obwohl er ihn verraten hatte. Das machte Goten noch ein Stück zorniger.

"Aber warum greifst du mich an? Was soll ich deinem Vater getan haben?"

"Tu nicht so unschuldig!" schrie Goten ihn an und verlor endgültig die Beherrschung. Er holte aus und versuchte Uubu mit einem rechten Haken zu erwischen, doch Uubu war schnell genug um ein Stück zurückzuspringen und dem Schlag auszuweichen. "Du weißt genau was ich meine!"

"Nein, das tu ich nicht!" Uubu duckte sich unter einen weiteren Schlag hindurch und wehrte einen Fußtritt mit seinem eigenen Bein ab.

"Lügner!" zischte Goten und trat ein weiteres Mal ins Leere. Der Knirps war gut, das musste er zugeben. "Ich hab dich doch mit deinen Freunden euren Siegestanz aufführen sehen." Goten schlug nach Uubu, traf jedoch wieder nicht. Anschließend ging er in die Knie und versuchte Uubu die Beine wegzufegen, doch der reagierte schnell genug und machte einen Überschlag nach hinten, landete auf Händen und katapultierte sich nach hinten wieder auf die Beine.

"Das ist ein Missverständnis!" wehrte er sich Gotens Vorwurf. "Ich..."

"Ein Missverständnis? Soso, dann war es wohl euer Eröffnungstanz. Der Siegestanz ist erst dran, wenn ihr meinen Vater und die anderen hinterrücks ausgeschaltet habt, nicht wahr?" Goten griff ein weiteres Mal mit einem Faustschlag an und diesmal traf er auf etwas. Nur nicht auf das, was er erhofft hatte. Uubu hatte seine Faust aufgefangen und verpasste dem überraschten Goten mit seiner freien Hand einen Schlag auf das Kinn. Dann ließ er Gotens Faust wieder los, und dieser taumelte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück bevor er sich wieder fing und Uubu grimmig anstarrte.

"Goku-Sensei ist mein Lehrmeister." Jetzt war es Uubu's Stimme die vor Zorn bebte. Außerdem hatten Zornestränen begonnen sich in seinen Augen zu bilden. "Und er ist mein Freund. Er hat viel Gutes für mich und mein Dorf getan. Niemals würde ich ihn verraten!" Uubu spannte seinen Körper an und setzte einen Teil seiner Energie frei, die seine Haare nach oben wehte und in weißen Flammen um ihn herum brannte. "Ich lasse diese Beschuldigung nicht auf mir sitzen!"

"Achja?" fragte Goten mit provozierender Stimme und ging selbst in Kampfstellung. "Dann komm doch!"

Das brauchte er Uubu nicht zweimal zu sagen. Mit einem Schrei stürzte sich der kleine Krieger auf ihn. Goten tat es ihm gleich. Die beiden trafen sich auf halben Weg und ein wildes Gefecht entbrannte zwischen ihnen.

Währenddessen standen die Mitglieder des Ginyu-Kommandos immer noch an ihrer alten Position und beobachteten die zwei Kämpfenden. Sie waren zu weit weg, als das sie ein Wort verstanden hatten, das die beiden gewechselt hatten. 

"Wer ist das?" fragte Barta schließlich, nach dem sie alle dem Kampf etwa eine lang wortlos zugeschaut hatten.

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Rikoom. "Aber er hat unseren kleinen Freund angegriffen."

"Sollten wir ihm nicht helfen?" fragte Guldo.

"Ich glaube nicht. Der schlägt sich doch ganz gut", meinte Jeeze. 

"Ja", fügte Rikoom hinzu. "Außerdem ist es gut, wenn er etwas Training bekommt und wir sehen was er drauf hat."

Darauf schwiegen sie wieder für ein paar Minuten und betrachteten Goten und Uubu bei ihrem Kampf. Als die beiden ihr Kampftempo langsam steigerten, wurden die Ginyus mit der Zeit immer unruhiger.

"Wisst ihr", finge Jeeze an, "Die sind ganz schön gut. Sicherlich fast so gut wir."

"So schnell wie wir sind sie auf jeden Fall."

"Damit hast du Recht, Barta."

"Hey, Jungs!" schrie Rikoom auf. "Wir könnten den Kleinen doch bei uns aufnehmen. Talent und Können hat er schließlich und uns fehlt sowieso ein fünfter Mann für unsere Figuren, solange der Kommandant nicht da ist."

"Hmm..." Barta kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. "Eine Überlegung wäre es wert. Aber dann hätten wir neben Guldo noch so einen Zwerg in der Truppe."

"Hey!" wehrte sich Guldo entrüstet. 

"Wir.. Ah!" Jeeze konnte seinen begonnen Satz nicht vollenden, da er plötzlich von einem hellen Licht getroffen wurde, das in komplett einhüllte. Die anderen wichen erschrocken zurück. Mit einem Mal verschwand das Licht, so schnell wie es erschienen war, wieder. Leicht vorgebeugt und schweißgebadet stand Jeeze da. 

"Jeeze? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Guldo besorgt. Jeeze richtet sich auf und drehte sich zu den anderen herum. Er funkelte sie mit einem bösen Blick an.

"Nicht Jeeze. Ich bin's, euer Kommandant!" Er deute auf eine Stelle neben sich im Gras, wo der Frosch saß, den Jeeze vorher weggetreten hatte. "Das ist jetzt Jeeze."

"Quak!"

Die anderen drei Ginyus blickten verwirrt zwischen dem Frosch und Jeeze – Jeeze's eigentlichen Körper zumindest – hin und her. Schließlich ergriff Barta das Wort.

"Warum wart ihr in dem Frosch?"

"Sagen wir einfach, es gab einen kleinen Unfall mit meiner Körpertausch-Technik, kurz vor meinem Ableben auf Namek. Aber nun zu euch." Ginyu holte tief Luft und räusperte er sich kurz, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wer ihr seid?! Glaubt ihr, nur weil ich nicht da bin, könnt ihr euch benehmen, wie's euch passt?! Wie steht ihr überhaupt da?! Nehmt Haltung an!"

Geschockt und eingeschüchtert von der plötzlichen Standpauke ihres Kommandanten, reagierten die drei Ginyus zu langsam, so dass der Kommandant ihnen mit einem bösen Blick Beine machte. Sie nahmen kerzengerade, der Größe nach nebeneinander Aufstellung, pressten ihre Arme an ihre Seiten und Streckten die Brust raus. Nachdem er damit zufrieden war, drehte sich der Kommandant und bückte sich, so dass er fast auf Augenhöhen Jeeze's Froschkörper war, der vor Schreck einen Satz rückwärts machte.

"Und was ist mit dir?! Glaubst du, nur weil du ein Frosch bist, bekommst du einen Sonderstatus?! Sieh zu, dass du in die Reihe kommst und zwar SOFORT!"

Jeeze folgte der Anweisung und hüpfte neben Guldo, wo er sich so positionierte, dass es für einen Frosch nach gerader Haltung aussah. Nachdem er sich Gehör verschafft hatte, fuhr Ginyu fort.

"Ich bin enttäuscht von euch. Wisst ihr warum?"

"NEIN, KOMMANDANT!" 

"QUAK!" 

"Ihr habt Schande über das Ginyu-Sonderkommando gebracht! Seit wann trainieren wir kleine Kinder und überlegen sie bei uns aufzunehmen? KÖNNT IHR MIR DAS ERKLÄREN?!"

"NEIN, KOMMANDANT!" 

"QUAK!" 

"Und warum wolltet ihr einen neuen Kommandanten wählen? HABT IHR GEDACHT, IHR KÖNNT MIR EINFACH SO DAS KOMMANDO ÜBER MEINE EIGENE EINHEIT NEHMEN?!"

"NEIN, KOMMANDANT!" 

"QUAK!" 

"Wenn ihr so einen Scheiß noch einmal macht, dann sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass ihr nie wieder etwas macht! HAB ICH MICH KLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT?!

"JA, KOMMANDANT!" 

"QUAK!" 

"Und wenn du noch einmal quakst, dann drehe ich dir den Hals um! VERSTANDEN!?"

"Qua..." Frosch-Jeeze hielt im 'Satz' inne und nickte nur stumm. Zufrieden damit, die Ordnung in seiner Truppe wieder hergestellt zu haben, hob Ginyu stolz den Kopf.

"Gut! Und nun seht zu, dass ihr den kleinen Bengel bekämpft. Macht ihn fertig, anstatt ihm unsere geheimsten Techniken beizubringen!" Er schloss die Augen und wartete eigentlich nur noch darauf, dass seine Befehle ausgeführt wurden. Ein paar Sekunden verstrichen in Stille

"Kommandant?"

Verwirrt öffnete Ginyu seine Augen wieder. "Ihr seid ja immer noch da! War mein Befehl nicht ausdrücklich?"

"Aber Kommandant", beklagte sich Rikoom. "Der Kleine wird bereits bekämpft..."              

*   *   *

Das Bild, das die Personen, die sich in Gottes Palast aufhielten, darboten, ließ keine Schlüsse auf das Chaos, das sich unten auf der Erde abspielte, ziehen. Zu sorglos und ausgelassen war die Stimmung unter ihnen. Während Videl, ChiChi, Bulma und C18 über dies und das tratschten, spielte Dende mit Pan und Bra 'Fangen' zwischen den Säulen des Eingangs zum Hauptgebäude, wobei er sich sichtlich Mühe gab zu verlieren – und eher weniger wie der Gott des Planeten wirkte. Der Rest - bestehend aus Kuririn, Muten-Roshi, Marron und Popo – vertrieb sich währenddessen die Zeit beim Kartenspielen.

"Ich steigen aus."

"Ich auch."

Mit dem Ausstieg von Popo und Kuririn, verblieben Marron und Muten-Roshi in der laufenden Partie. Beide saßen sich gegenüber und blickten sich ausdruckslos an, was dem Herrn der Schildkröten – dank seiner Sonnenbrille - erheblich leichter fiel als Marron.

"Steig lieber auch aus, Marron", forderte Muten-Roshi die Teenagerin auf. "Ich will nicht daran schuld sein, dass du diesen Monat kein Taschengeld mehr hast."

"Steig doch selber aus! Ich will dir deine Rente nicht streitig machen, Opa", konterte Marron im selben Ton Fall und setzte sein siegessicheres Lächeln auf.

"Ich hab dich gewarnt", meinte der alte Meisterkämpfer. "Ich erhöhe um 10." Er schob das Geld in die Tischmitte, als er noch etwas hinzufügte. "Und heul dich nachher bloß nicht bei deiner Mutter aus, die mich dann zwingt es dir zurück zugeben!"

"Würde ich doch niemals machen", trällerte Marron scheinheilig. "Ich geh mit und erhöhe um 20."

Kuririn, der es geschafft hatte in die Karten seines alten Meisters zu sehen, wurde etwas unruhig.

"Marron, sei lieber vorsichtig", warnte er seine Tochter. "Es ist dein Geld, um das du spielst. Glaub nicht, dass wir es dir ersetzen."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Papa!"

"Pah!" unterbrach Muten-Roshi, der schweigsam über Marrons mutiges Gebot nachgedacht hatte, ihre Unterhaltung." Ich bin ein paar Äonen zu alt für dich, meine Kleine, als dass ich auf so einen billigen Bluff hereinfalle. Ich geh mit und erhöhe um alles, was ich noch habe."

Marron blickte kurz auf ihren Vorrat an Geld, der etwas größer war, als der von Muten-Roshi gewesen war, dann blickte sie wieder zu ihrem Gegenspieler auf und schob ihren Stapel in die Tischmitte "Okay, Opa. Ich geh mit und erhöh um meinen ganzen Rest hier."

"Marron!"

"Hmm...", seufzte Muten-Roshi. "Ich hab kein Geld zum mithalten. Akzeptierst du meinen Videorekorder als Einsatz?"

"Die Stereoanlage!"

"Marron!"

"Deal! Okay, nun versuch das hier zu schlagen." Muten-Roshi legte seine Karten offen hin und grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Drei Könige! Haha! Hättest nur auf mich und deinen Vater gehört! Tja, aber solche Lektionen gehören zum Leben." 

Muten-Roshi beugte sich vor um den Stapel in der Mitte des Tisches in seine Richtung zu ziehen, als Marron, die bisher ein entsetztes Gesicht gezeigt hatte, ihn davon abhielt.

"Warte", sagte sie ruhig.

"Zu spät, Kleines. Jetzt ist dein Geld weg. Du dachtest wohl, ich bluffe."

"Ja, dachte ich. Aber..." Ihre Mimik formte sich zu einem siegessicheren Lächeln um, als sie ihre Karten offen herzeigte. "...gegen vier Asse kommst du trotzdem nicht an!" 

Damit beugte sich nun Marron vor und riss den Gewinn an sich, während Muten-Roshi, der an Ort und Stelle erstarrt war, sämtliche Farbe verlor.

"Wie ist das... möglich?"

"Ganz einfach, Meister. Meine Tochter hat viel Talent von mir und ihrer Mutter geerbt." Kuririn grinste bereits über beide Ohren, und war kurz davor endgültig einen Lachanfall zu bekommen. Es war auch zu komisch, wie seine fünfzehnjährige Tochter seinen alten Meister gerade abgezockt hatte.

"Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, dass wir um Geld spielen!" beschwerte sich Muten-Roshi, nachdem sich von seinem Schock etwas herholt hatte.

"Ihr wart es doch, der unbedingt darauf bestanden hat um Geld zu spielen, Meister."

"Äh.. ja, aber Marron ist doch eigentlich noch viel zu jung für dieses Spiel."

"Aber es war doch deine Idee, dass ich mitspiele, Opa. Außerdem warst du es, der mir das Spiel beigebracht hat", teilte ihm Marron mit. 

Muten-Roshi gab auf. Ihm fielen keine Argumente mehr ein, mit denen er eine Annullierung des Spielergebnisses erzwingen konnte. Er wollte zwar noch etwas sagen, aber in diesem Moment landete eine große Gestalt in der Mitte des Vorhofes des Palastes.

"Piccolo!" rief Dende erfreut und blieb abrupt stehen, wodurch Pan und Bra in ihn hineinliefen, woran sich die beiden jedoch nicht weiter störten.

In der Hoffnung auf Neuigkeiten, erhoben sich alle von ihren Plätzen und strömten auf Piccolo zu. Nur Muten-Roshi blieb zurück und in einem unbeobachteten Moment steckte er ein paar Münzen von Marrons Stapel in seine Tasche, dann gesellte er sich zu den anderen.

"Und wie steht es unten?" fragte Bulma.

"Geht es ihnen gut?" warf ChiChi besorgt hinterher.

"Sie dürften doch keine Probleme haben, oder?" Videl war es, die die dritte Frage stellte."

Piccolo fühlte sich etwas überrannt und verschaffte sich erst mal etwas freien Raum, bevor er sich daran machte die Fragen zu beantworten.

"Es läuft ganz gut. Brolis Aura hat vorhin einen ordentlichen Kraftschub bekommen, aber Goku scheint damit fertig zu werden. Ansonsten sind die meisten Wiederkehrer schon wieder dort, wo sie hingehören: In der Hölle. Nur Cell ist uns scheinbar abhanden bekommen..."

"ABHANDEN GEKOMMEN?!" schrieen die Anwesenden im Chor, wobei ChiChi wohl am lautesten kreischte.

"Wie kann euch der einfach so abhanden kommen? Habt ihr vergessen wie gefährlich der ist?" fragte Bulma aufgebracht.

"Nun ja", meinte Piccolo, fast etwas eingeschüchtert von den aufgebrachten Ehefrauen und Müttern um ihn herum. "Er ist am weitesten von allen entfernt aufgetaucht. Bevor wir ihn stellen konnten, ist er mit versteckter Aura geflohen."

"Männer!" seufzte C18, worauf sie einen finsteren Blick von Piccolo erntete.

"Du hättest uns auch beistehen können. Wir hätten jede Hilfe gebrauchen können."

C18 antwortete nicht darauf, sondern blickte in eine andere Richtung. Piccolo erkannte den kleinen Fehler in seiner Forderung. Wie hätte sie ihnen helfen können, wo sie doch nicht dazu fähig war Auren aufzuspüren? *Trotzdem hätte sie sich ihren Spott sparen können* dachte Piccolo.

"Sieh an! Sieh an! Sieh an! Unten auf der Erde ist die Hölle los und die Sonderprivilegierten verstecken sich hier oben und verbringen einen schönen Nachmittag, während der Rest der Menschheit sehen kann, wie er überlebt."

Die Versammelten erschraken und blickten ruckartig in die Richtung, aus der die fremde, spöttische Stimme erklungen war. Das Aussehen der Gestalt, die am Rande der Plattform gestanden hatte und sich nun langsam der Mitte näherte, war furchterregend genug um Videl und Bulma dazu zu bewegen ihre Töchter schützend auf den Arm zu nehmen. Auch C18 stellte sich instinktiv vor Marron.

"Ist das Cell, Mama?" fragte Pan mit einer Lautstärke, die Videl sichtbar unangenehm war. 

"Nein! Und jetzt sei still, Pan!" flüsterte Videl.

"Boah, ist der hässlich!" kicherte Bra.

"Ich finde, er sieht cool aus" antwortete Pan lautstark darauf. 

"Seid still ihr beiden!" zischte Bulma. Der Neuankömmling machte ihr Sorgen. Doch bevor sie einen weiteren Gedanken an ihn verschwenden konnte, trat Piccolo aus ihrer Gruppe hervor und stellte sich dem Fremden in den Weg, der überrascht stehen blieb. 

"Piccolo? Welch unangenehme Überraschung! Ich hätte mir denken können, dass die anderen euch nicht lange aufhalten."

Piccolos Augen weiteten sich kurz überrascht. Die Aussagen des Fremden ließen einige interessante Überlegungen zu. Sehr vertrauenswürdig sah der Unbekannte auch nicht aus. Sein linker Arm war blutverschmiert. Der Rest seines Oberkörpers war ebenfalls mit Blutspritzern über säht, genauso wie seine schwarze Hose, an deren Gürtel noch Fetzen eines anderen Kleidungsstückes hingen.

"Du kennst mich?" fragte Piccolo unfreundlich. "Wer bist du? Und was willst du?"

Oh, pardon! Ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Wie unhöflich!" Der Fremde machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, wobei er die Augen schloss und vor Spott nur so triefte. "Ich bin Nano."

Nano richtete sich wieder auf und sah Piccolo an, der den Blick misstrauisch erwiderte. Er wusste zwar nun den Namen des Fremden, aber sehr viel hatte ihm das nicht gebracht. Also stellte er – seine Stimme noch drohender, als zuvor - seine vorherige Frage noch einmal.

"Was willst du hier?"

"Tja... Eigentlich wollte ich hier ein kleines Massaker unter den Versammelten anrichten." Diese Aussage ließ ChiChi, Bulma und die anderen, die hinter Piccolo standen, erschrocken einen Schritt rückwärts tun. "Aber wegen deiner Anwesenheit muss ich das wohl vorerst verschieben."

Piccolo ließ sich hingegen nicht einschüchtern.

"Du hast die Dragon Balls gestohlen und die anderen wieder zurück ins Leben gerufen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, ja, das war ich. Eigentlich hätte ich gar nicht alle gebraucht, aber ich brauchte ja ein Ablenkungsmanöver für euch", erklärte Nano so beiläufig, als würde die Bedienung eines Fernsehers oder sonst etwas Unwichtiges erklären. Piccolo hingegen begann überlegen zu grinsen.

"Das war ein Fehler. Die meisten deiner Freunde sind schon wieder im Jenseits. Du hättest die Wünsche sinnvoller verwenden sollen", sagte Piccolo und tat bedrohlich einen Schritt auf Nano zu, der gut einen Kopf kleiner war als er. "Dein zweiter Fehler war hier hoch zu kommen, denn jetzt kannst du deinen Freunden gleich einen Besuch abstatten!" 

Piccolo gab einen Angriffsschrei von sich und stürzte auf Nano zu, der sofort Abwehrhaltung einnahm. Die beiden begannen einen wilden Schlagabtausch, der ein paar Sekunden andauerte. Nano erwischte Piccolo schließlich mit einem Haken im Gesicht und wurde als Antwort darauf von Piccolo mit einem Tritt – ebenfalls im Gesicht - getroffen. Die beiden trennten sich und jeder von ihnen sprang ein paar Schritte zurück. Beide standen sich in Kampfhaltung gegenüber und fixierten den jeweils anderen.   

"Ganz schön viel Kraft für jemanden, der keine Aura zeigt", meinte Piccolo. "Du bist ein Cyborg, nicht wahr?" 

"Ich war mal einer", sagte Nano und stellte sich wieder normal hin. "Jetzt bin etwas Besseres... Etwas Mächtigeres."

"Besser? Mächtiger? Soso..." meinte Piccolo unbeeindruckt und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. "Das wird dir aber auch nichts nützen. Ich werde dich in deine Einzelteile zerlegen. Gehen wir woanders hin zum Kämpfen!"

"Ach wieso? Hier ist es doch ganz passend. Wir bleiben hier!" spottet Nano und neigte seinen Kopf hin und her, wodurch seine Nackenwirbel ein knackendes Geräusch verursachten.

Piccolo fluchte innerlich. So ein uneinsichtiger Kerl hatte heute gerade noch gefehlt. Nicht, dass Piccolo Probleme mit ihm gehabt hätte – mit Cyborgs wurde er mittlerweile problemlos fertig – aber, dass die Unbeteiligten verletzt wurden, wollte er eigentlich vermeiden. Er musste also vorsichtig kämpfen. Er nahm seinen Turban vom Kopf und ließ ihn achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Die Marmorplatten knirschten leise, als das schwere Kleidungsstück auf sie traf. Piccolo dreht seinen Kopf halb nach hinten und wandte sich den anderen zu, wobei er Nano weiterhin mit einem Auge fixierte.

"Geht in Deckung! Das wird etwas heftiger." Die anderen folgten seiner Anweisung und gingen langsam auf den Palast zu, ohne jedoch Piccolos Gegner aus den Augen zulassen. Piccolo richtete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls wieder auf Nano. Mit einem Ruck zog er sich den Kragen seines Mantels über den Kopf und ließ auch diesen zu Boden fallen. 

"Du machst jetzt wohl ernst", stellte Nano mit gespielter Überraschung fest, dann wurde er ernst. "Dann sollte ich wohl dasselbe tun!"

Mit einem Schrei setzte er seine Kraft frei, die groß genug war die Bodenplatten, auf denen er stand, zum Splittern zu bringen. Seine Aura flimmerte weißlich um ihn herum. 

"Was zum..?" Diesmal war Piccolo wirklich überrascht. "Du besitzt ja doch eine Aura!"

"Ja! Die gehörte mal Cell. Tritt aber erst in Erscheinung, wenn ich meine Kraft jenseits der Fähigkeiten meines Cyborg-Daseins bringe", protzte Nano stolz.

"Cell?!"

"Ja, er ist jetzt ein Teil meiner Herrlichkeit. Ich hab ihn absorbiert. Aber was ist jetzt? Kämpfen wir?" fragte Nano und wechselte in Kampfhaltung, worauf Piccolo ebenfalls seine Energie explosionsartig freisetzte und eine ähnliche Wirkung auf die Marmorfliesen erzielte.

*Cell! Kaum zu glauben, aber seine Aura ist wirklich so ähnlich wie die von Cell, nur nicht ganz so stark. Ich muss aufpassen, vielleicht verbirgt er noch mehr Kraft.* dachte Piccolo. *Eigentlich ist es eine ziemliche Ironie, dass Cell nun selbst einmal absorbiert wurde.* Mit besorgtem Gesicht wechselte Piccolo ebenfalls in Kampfstellung.

"Dann kann's ja losgehen!" grinste Nano.    

*   *   *

Trunks war fassungslos. Geschockt sogar um es genauer zu sagen. Konnte es wahr sein, was ihm diese Kreatur in der letzten halben Stunde erzählt hatte? Es klang absolut aus der Luft gegriffen und unglaubwürdig, und trotzdem war Trunks am Zweifeln. Stellenweise – um ehrlich zu sein mehr als nur das – besaß die Person, die Freezer ihm schilderte, Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater. Nur konnte er sich das alles einfach nicht vorstellen. Aber dann, warum sollte der Fremde ihn anlügen?

*Weil er ein alter Feind deines Vaters ist*, bekam Trunks von einem Teil seines Bewusstseins gesagt.  

"Auf Namek sah ich deinen Vater schließlich das letzte Mal. Wir verloren uns aus den Augen und ich schied durch eine kleine Unachtsamkeit aus dem Leben." Mit diesem Satz schloss Freezer, der seine Arme seit Beginn der Unterhaltung verschränkt hatte, die Erzählung über seine und Vegetas gemeinsame Vergangenheit ab. Einige für ihn weniger schmeichelhafte Details hatte er Trunks natürlich verschwiegen. Andere wiederum hatte er sorgsam in ein anderes Licht gerückt.

"Ich kann mir aber vorstellen, dass dein Vater nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen ist", fuhr Freezer fort, "Wir hatten schließlich einen kleinen Konflikt, als sich unsere Wege trennten." 

Freezer fixierte Trunks mit seinem Blick, doch er erhielt keine Erwiderung. Trunks hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und sah verzweifelt aus. Er war mit im Fortlauf der Erzählung immer unruhiger geworden und wusste nun endgültig nicht mehr was er glauben sollte.

"Deinem verwirrten Blick, mein Freund, entnehme ich, dass du von alledem nichts gewusst hast", kommentierte Freezer mit gestellter Unwissenheit.

"Du lügst doch", sagte Trunks leise.

"Was!?" fragte Freezer, nicht, weil er Trunks nicht verstanden hatte, sondern mehr aus Überraschung. Trunks hob darauf seinen Kopf und blickte Freezer ausdruckslos an.

"Du lügst!" wiederholte Trunks etwas lauter. "Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was du da erzählst. So einen Blödsinn kannst du dir nur ausgedacht haben!"

Freezer wich etwas von Trunks zurück. Es verlief nicht ganz so wie er es geplant hatte, aber noch war nichts verloren. Er verbarg sein hinterhältiges Lächeln weiterhin hinter seiner unschuldigen Miene.

"Wieso sollte ich das tun? Ich habe dir nur die Wahrheit erzählt."

"Das kann nicht die Wahrheit sein!" schrie Trunks aufgebracht, doch dann wurde er wieder etwas ruhiger. "Es klingt zwar ein bisschen nach meinem Vater und es stimmt, dass man ihn nicht gerade als sehr mitfühlend beschreiben kann, aber..."

"Aber?"

"Dass er hunderte von Planeten vernichtet und ganze Völker ausradiert haben soll, so grausam kann nicht mal er sein. Kein normaler Mensch kann so grausam sein!"

"Dein Vater ist ein Saiyajin, kein Mensch. Darin liegt der Unterschied", teilte ihm Freezer mit.

"Er würde so etwas trotzdem nicht tun. Er ist kein guter Mensch, aber er ist auch kein Monster! Vor allem hasst er es sich Leuten unterzuordnen. Er würde nie jemanden wie dir dienen!" Trunks war wütend. Aber nicht nur auf Freezer. Auch auf seinen Vater. Und auf sich selbst, weil ein Teil in ihm diesem verdammten Alien und seinen Lügen Glauben schenkte. Wie sollte er wissen, was die Wahrheit war? Sein Vater hielt es ja nicht für notwendig seinen Kindern von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen und Freezer wusste sehr viel über seinen Vater. Es war offensichtlich, dass sich die beiden lange gekannt hatten. 

Freezer erkannte währenddessen, dass es wohl besser war einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen.

"Nun gut", meinte Freezer und löste die Verschränkung seiner Arme, "Du glaubst mir nicht. Daran kann ich nichts ändern, aber ich bin wirklich nicht hier weil ich einen Kampf will. Lass mich einfach von dieser Welt verschwinden und wir hören nie wieder voneinander", schlug Freezer vor. Insgeheim plante er natürlich den Planeten einfach vom Orbit aus zu vernichten und danach erst einmal herauszufinden, was von seinem Imperium noch vorhanden war.

"Du bist sehr stark. Und damit gefährlich", stellte Trunks fest. Freezer war zwar erstaunt, dass der Junge etwas ahnte, verbarg aber seine Überraschung.

"Du könntest der Erde immer noch gefährlich werden", fuhr Trunks fort.

Freezer hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ja ich bin stark, aber ist das verboten? Und schließlich bist du stärker", log Freezer Trunks an. Der Junge hatte ihn das letzte Mal nur überrascht, davon war Freezer überzeugt. "Ich will nur in Frieden von Dannen ziehen. Ich schwöre, dass ich niemanden auf deinem Planeten - oder dem Planeten selbst - Schaden zufügen werde."

Trunks zögerte. Sein Vater hatte ihn sicher nicht grundlos in den Kampf gegen Freezer geschickt. Konnte er dieses... Ding einfach laufen lassen? Er war einfach überfordert.

"Was ist?", fragte Freezer, nachdem er nach einiger Zeit noch immer keine Antwort von Trunks bekommen hatte. "Darf ich gehen? Oder willst beweisen, dass etwas von deinem Vater in dir steckt und mich eiskalt abmurksen?" Freezer hatte seinen Tarnung etwas fallen lassen, aber trotzdem nahm Trunks den Spott und die Absicht hinter Freezers Aussage nicht wahr.

"Verschwinde!" sagte Trunks schließlich. "Verschwinde und lass dich nie mehr blicken!" 

"Oh, danke!" meinte Freezer spöttisch und verbeugte sich leicht. "Und grüß mir deinen Vater..."

*...wenn du dazu kommst, bevor ich den Planeten in die Luft jage*, vollendete Freezer den Satz in Gedanken. 

"Das kannst du gleich selbst machen, glaube ich", meinte Trunks, der seinen Kopf etwas zu Seite gedreht hatte. Er hatte eine Aura bemerkt, die sich schnell in seine Richtung bewegte. Die Aura einer Person, die ihm gerade Recht kam.

"Was!?" fragte Freezer überrascht und folgte Trunks' Blick. Tatsächlich konnte er am Horizont jemanden ausmachen, der schnell näher kam. Bald konnte erkennen, um wen es sich handelte.

"Vegeta!" zischte Freezer als der Saiyajin mit etwas Abstand neben ihm und Trunks landete. Vegeta ignorierte seinen alten Erzfeind jedoch und würdigte ihm nicht mal eines Blickes. Stattdessen starrte seinen Sohn wütend an.

"Trunks! Was ist hier los? Warum lebt dieser Mistkerl noch? Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst ihn erledigen?"

"Er will keinen Kampf, Dad", verteidigte sich Trunks und erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters, wenn auch nicht ganz so finster. "Er hat eingesehen, dass er schwächer ist und wollte gerade gehen."

Vegeta war fassungslos, dann wandelte sich seine Fassungslosigkeit in Zorn um.

"Bist du wahnsinnig geworden, Trunks!? Den willst du gehen lassen?"

"Ja. Er hat aufgegeben. Es gibt keinen Grund ihn zu töten!"

"Trunks, was ist nur aus dir geworden?" Vegeta war wieder ruhiger geworden und schüttelte den Kopf. "Früher hattest du Potential, aber jetzt erinnerst du mich schon fast an Kakarott. Geh aus dem Weg! Ich mach es selbst!" Vegeta machte einen Schritt auf Freezer zu, aber weiter kam er nicht. Trunks versperrte ihm den Weg und breitete die Arme aus.

"Bist du nun endgültig wahnsinnig geworden?" grollte Vegeta zwischen seinen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor. Er bebte fast vor Wut. "Sieh zu, dass du aus dem Weg gehst!" 

"Nein, Dad!" antwortete Trunks. Seine Stimme war ebenfalls zornerfüllt und sein Blick hatte sich verhärtet. Durch seine Wut war seine Kraft immer weiter angestiegen und seine Haare wurde von der aufgeheizten Luft um ihn herum bereits hoch geweht. "Wenn du weitermachst, bestätigst du all die Anschuldigungen, vor denen ich dich verteidigt habe."

"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wovon du redest, aber wenn du mir nicht sofort aus dem Weg gehst, wird das eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung für dich", knurrte Vegeta. 

"Du bist also wirklich das, was er beschrieben hat."

Trunks hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit schon länger nicht gut mit seinem Vater vertragen, aber das war zuviel. Dieser Mann, der für ihn seine ganze Kindheit lang sein großer Held gewesen war, entpuppte sich als ein... ein...

"EIN MONSTER!" Mit diesem Schrei entlud sich Trunks' angesammelte Energie und durchstieß die Grenze zum Super Saiyajin. Sein Haar stellte sich auf und färbte sich blond, während seine Pupillen hellblau wurden.

"Du stellst dich für Freezer gegen mich? Das ist der größte Fehler deines Lebens, mein Sohn, und du wirst ihn bereuen!"

Trunks antwortete nicht, sondern blickte seinen Vater grimmig an. Freezer, der die ganze Szene wortlos betrachtet hatte, lachte innerlich. Besser konnte es für ihn nicht laufen: Vater und Sohn waren kurz davor sich gegenseitig umzubringen.             


	7. Trunks and Freezer - "What shall I belie...

**Kapitel**** VI**

_Trunks and Freezer -_

_"What shall I believe?!"_

"Kleiner, feiger Verräter!"

"Ich habe Goku-Sensei nicht verraten!"

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort!"

Nachdem beide kurz von einander abgelassen hatten, um Luft zu holen – nicht ohne nebenbei auf eine verbale Kriegsführung umzusteigen - stürzten sich Goten und Uubu wieder aufeinander. Der Kampf war ziemlich ausgeglichen, auch wenn beide nicht mit voller Stärke kämpften.

Goten schlug mehrmals nach Uubu, der jedoch alle Schläge abwehren konnte. Dem anschließenden Tritt konnte Uubu durch einen Salto rückwärts entgehen. Er vollführte sogleich einen weiteren Salto, als Goten ihm hinterher sprang und seinen Fuß an der Stelle, an der Uubu gerade noch gestanden hatte, in den Boden rammte. Kaum war Uubu wieder auf seinen Beinen gelandet, ging er zum Gegenangriff über. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und schoss schnell wie ein Blitz auf seinen Gegner zu, wobei er beide Fäuste nach vorne riss.   

Goten, dessen letzter Angriff nicht gerade glücklich gewählt gewesen war, schaffte es nicht Uubu's Attacke abzuwehren oder ihr auszuweichen. Er wurde von beiden Fäusten am Brustkorb getroffen, was ihm den Atem raubte. Uubu setzte vor Goten am Boden auf, sprang jedoch sofort wieder ab. Er trat Goten mit beiden Beinen gegen den Brustkorb, wodurch der Halb-Saiyajin von ihm weggeschleudert wurde und Uubu sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon katapultierte. Er überschlug sich in der Luft und landete gut zehn Meter von Goten entfernt. Anstatt weiter anzugreifen, beobachtete er den Sohn seines Meisters.

Goten kam mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf die Beine. Er hustete, ignorierte aber die Schmerzen in seiner Brust, während er sich wieder in Kampfstellung begab. Dieses Kind war viel stärker, als er erwartet hatte. Trotzdem konnte er noch leicht mit ihm mithalten. Goten schielte zur Seite, um zu sehen, was die seltsamen Typen, mit denen Uubu zusammen gewesen war, machten. Anscheinend hatten sie kein Interesse daran in den Kampf einzugreifen. Sie offenbar in eine heftige Diskussion verwickelt. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Uubu zu. Der Kleine stand ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, ebenfalls in Kampfstellung. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper - ob aus Angst oder Zorn, wusste Goten nicht – und beobachtete ihn.

"Hören wir doch auf!" rief er auf einmal. "Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen! Ich..."

"Aber ich mit dir!" antwortete ihm Goten zornig und schoss wieder auf Uubu zu. 

Er holte mit seinem rechten Arm weit aus und wollte Uubu mit einem Haken am Kopf treffen, doch der Schlag ging ins Leere. Goten verfluchte sich selbst für seinen Fehler, als ihn im selben Moment Uubu's Tritt am Kinn erwischte. Sein Gegner war einfach kurz in die Luft gesprungen, war somit dem Schlag entgangen und hatte Gotens Deckungslücke ausnutzen können. 

Gotens Kopf wurde schmerzvoll in seinen Nacken gepresst und er selbst wurde abermals von Uubu weggeschleudert. Er krachte mit dem Rücken schmerzvoll auf den Boden und überschlug sich nach hinten. Auf Knien kam er wieder zu Halt. Er hielt sich den schmerzen Kiefer und schluckte das Blut hinunter, das er in seinem Mund schmeckte.

*Dieser Kleine...* dachte Goten sauer. Mittlerweile bebte auch er vor Zorn.

"Lasst uns endlich aufhören! Ich will dich nicht verletzten. Du bist der Sohn meines Meisters. Wir sollten uns vertragen!"

*Jetzt reicht's!* Goten stand wieder auf. "DU WILLST MICH WOHL VERARSCHEN!"

Goten streckte seine Arme vor sich und formte mit seinen Händen eine Schale, dann brachte er sie an seine rechte Seite.

"Kame..."

"Nein! Hör auf! Das ist alles ein Missverständnis!"

"Oh nein, ich verstehe genau richtig..." meinte Goten mit ernster Miene, während sich zwischen seinen Händen blau leuchtendes Ki ansammelte. "Hame... HA!"

Uubu überlegte nicht lange, was er tun sollte. Panisch nahm er ebenfalls die Hände an seine Seite und begann sich zu konzentrieren.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Uubu's ebenfalls blau leuchtender Ki-Blast raste dem von Goten entgegen. Die beiden trafen sich auf halbem Wege und löschten sich in einer grellen Explosion gegenseitig aus.

Goten wartete bis er seinen Gegner wieder sehen konnte, bevor er das eben Geschehene kommentierte. 

"Soso, das hast du also auch von meinem Vater geklaut", meint er sarkastisch.

"Ich habe es nicht geklaut!" verteidigte sich Uubu aufgebracht. "Er hat es mir beigebracht!"

"Ja, ja! Ich habe viel eher das Gefühl, du hast ihn ausspioniert um mit deinen Freunden da drüben", Goten deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Ginyus, ohne in ihre Richtung zu blicken, "leichteres Spiel gegen ihn zu haben."

"Das ist nicht wahr! Sie sind nicht..." 

Die Worte blieben Uubu im Hals stecken, als Goten plötzlich von einem Tritt am Kopf getroffen wurde und seitlich davon flog, wo er gegen einen Felsen krachte. Barta, der den Tritt vollführt hatte, landete an der Stelle, an der Goten eben noch gestanden hatte.

Goten, welcher den Felsen, gegen den er geschleudert worden war, in zwei Teile zerbrochen hatte, rappelte sich wieder auf. Mit einer Hand wischte er sich das Blut, das ihm aus der Nase lief, aus dem Gesicht.

"Soso, sie sind also nicht deine Freunde. Für mich sieht das aber anders aus."

"Es stimmt aber!", wehrte Uubu sich verzweifelt. "Sie sind nicht meine Freunde."

"Es stimmt! Er gehört nicht zu uns", sagte Rikoom, der hinter Uubu getreten war – welcher sich erschrocken umdrehte. Er blickte auf Uubu, der nur halb so groß war wie er, herab. "Tja Kleiner, ich hab nichts gegen dich und ich hätte dich auch gerne dabei gehabt, aber der Kommandant sagt was anderes."

Damit holte der Hüne zum Schlag aus und donnerte seine Faust in den Boden. Uubu hatte schnell genug reagiert und war ausgewichen. Neben Goten tauchte er wieder auf. Beide nahmen gleichzeitig Kampfhaltung ein, während sich Barta und Rikoom – Guldo und ein unbemerkter Frosch wurden von den beiden Giganten verdeckt - vor ihnen aufbauten.

"Siehst du!? Sie sind nicht meine Freunde!" sagte Uubu zu Goten, während er ihre gemeinsamen Gegner nicht aus dem Auge lies.

"Mag sein", meinte Goten mit einem Seitenblick zu Uubu. "Ich mag dich trotzdem nicht!"

"Wir sollten dennoch zusammen gegen sie kämpfen!"

"Phh... Wie du meinst. Sollte nicht allzu lange dauern. Sonderlich stark sind die eh nicht!"

"Nicht sonderlich stark?" fragte Barta hämisch. "Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wer wir sind? Wir sind die beste Elite-Einheit im Universum!"

"DAS GINYU-SONDERKOMMANDO!!!" riefen sie im Einklang, inklusive Guldo, der sich zwischen den beiden nach vorne gedrängt hatte.

"RIKOOM!" Rikoom streckte die Arme nach rechts oben weg, während er seinen Oberkörper leicht nach links neigte.

"BARTA!" Barta nahm eine symmetrische Position zu Rikoom ein.

"GULDO!" Guldo ging zwischen den beiden in die Knie und streckte die Arme in die Höhe! 

"_QUAK!" Jeeze – im Körper des Frosches – sprang auf Guldo's Kopf und vervollständigte damit die Vorführung. Kommandant Ginyu – in Jeeze's Körper – überwachte mit verschränkten Armen die ganze Aktion aus einiger Entfernung. _

"Seid ihr fertig? Können wir dann anfangen?" fragte Goten gelangweilt.

"Ähm?" mischte sich Uubu ein. "Sollten wir sie nicht auch mit einer Kampfpose einschüchtern?"

"SPINNST DU JETZT TOTAL?!" schrie Goten Uubu an. Im selben Moment begannen Barta und Rikoom ihren Angriff. Beinahe perfekt synchron sprangen die beiden hoch und versuchten Uubu und Goten mit einem Tritt aus der Luft zu treffen. Natürlich trafen sie nur den Boden. Ihre Ziele waren blitzschnell zur Seite ausgewichen. Rikoom verfolgte Uubu und Barta setzte Goten nach. Aber auch die nächste Serie von Angriffen war erfolglos. Nach kurzer Zeit trafen sich Goten und Uubu wieder. Rücken an Rücken standen sie da und beobachteten – kein bisschen außer Atem - ihre Gegner. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzten sich Rikoom und Barta wieder auf die beiden. Erneut trafen sie mit ihren Schlägen nichts und sie mussten entsetzt feststellen, dass sie auf eine Finte hereingefallen waren.

Mit einem Krachen schlugen ihren Köpfe zusammen. 

Goten und Uubu landeten etwas abseits und beobachteten ausdruckslos, wie sich ihre Gegner wieder aufrafften. 

"Ihr seit ja recht schnell!" meinte Rikoom, während er sich den schmerzenden Schädel rieb.

"Aber Schnelligkeit ist nicht alles", fügte Barta hinzu. "Irgendwann bringt euch Weglaufen auch nichts mehr!"

"Achja?" fragte Goten ironisch. "Auf jeden Fall merke ich bisher noch nichts davon, dass ihr die Elite seid. Euch besiegt ja sogar meine kleine Nichte!"

"Na warte, du kleiner..."

"Barta", unterbrach ihn Guldo, "lass mich mal! Schnelle Typen sind meine Spezialität."

"Phh... wenn du meinst. Aber lass uns noch was über!"

"Ja, ja..." Guldo trat vor seine beiden großen Teamkameraden, die ihre Arme verschränkten, und ging in Kampfstellung, was bei seinem unproportionierten Körper eher lächerlich aussah. "Euer letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen!"

"Sicher, du Zwerg. Und Trunks heiratet irgendwann mal Pan", meinte Goten sarkastisch. "Den mach ich allein fertig", sagte er zu Uubu. "Sonst wär's unfair."

Goten hatte seine letzten Worte bewusst laut ausgesprochen, was er noch mit einem herablassenden Lächeln unterstrich. Guldo schnaubte wütend und griff an. **__**

Goten, der eben noch siegessicher gewesen war, riss mit einem Mal den Mund auf. Er beugte sich vorne und ihm entfuhr erstauntes Husten. Er hatte überhaupt keine Chance gehabt Guldo auszuweichen, dessen Faust sich in seinen Magen gegraben hatte.

"Es war ein Fehler mich zu unterschätzen!" meinte Guldo siegessicher und mit zufriedenem Grinsen.

"Ja, war es wohl." antwortete Goten mit geschwächter Stimme, dann hob er seinen Kopf und grinste Guldo an. "Aber du hast den Fehler gemacht, nicht stark genug zuzuschlagen!"

"WAS?!"

Goten riss sein rechtes Knie in die Höhe. Die Wucht des Treffers  schleuderte Guldo hoch in die Luft. Knapp zwanzig Meter über dem Boden wurde er von Goten eingeholt und mit einem Tritt in den Nacken wieder zu Boden geschickt, wo er hart aufschlug. Goten wollte noch mit einem weiteren Kniestoß nachsetzen, aber er traf nichts weiter als das Gras und die Erde darunter. Am Boden kniend blickte er auf und sah in die Richtung, in der er Guldo's Aura spürte. Der kleinwüchsige Alienkrieger stand in einiger Entfernung und fixiert Goten mit seinem Blick. Er war heftig am Schnaufen und Blut – oder was auch immer die lilafarbene Flüssigkeit darstellte – bedeckte stellenweise sein Gesicht. 

"Du... Pff... bist gut... Pff... Kumpel", schnaufte er. "Aber... Pff... Jetzt bist du dran."

Guldo verschwand abermals. Er tauchte vor Goten wieder auf, aber diesmal war es Guldo, der überrascht das Gesicht verzog und zu röcheln begann. Anstatt Goten ein weiteres Mal zu treffen, hatte er sich an dessen ausgestreckten Arm praktisch aufgespießt. Eine Wölbung hatte sich am hinteren Teil seines Körpers gebildet, wohin die Organe und Knochen ausgewichen waren, die Gotens Faust aus ihrer eigentlichen Position verdrängt hatte.

Goten zog seinen Arm zurück und stand auf. 

"Das ist... Wie hast du...", stöhnte Guldo  und kippte daraufhin, mit unverändertem Gesichtsausdruck, nach vorne um. Dieselbe lilafarbene Flüssigkeit, wie zu vor, floss aus seinem Mund. Seine inneren Verletzungen sorgten dafür, dass er nicht mehr lange lebte.

"Dieselbe Technik an einem Son zweimal anzuwenden ist ein tödlicher Fehler", meinte Goten ruhig. Ihm war Töten zwar genauso zuwider wie seinem Vater und seinem Bruder, aber wenn es unvermeidlich war, konnte er nichts daran ändern.                 

Rikoom und Barta überwanden ihr Erstaunen über Guldo's Niederlage jedoch Recht schnell.

"Tja, er war eigentlich schon immer ein Schwächling", meinte Barta verächtlich, während er seine Arme wieder löste.

"Genau", stimmte Rikoom zu. Er hatte seine Arme ebenfalls aus ihrer Verschränkung befreit und knackte nun mit seinen Knöcheln. "Aber jetzt hat endgültig euer letztes Stündlein geschlagen! Denn jetzt kommt... RIKOOM!"

"BARTA!"

"GINYU-SONDERKOMMANDO DOUBLE-TEAM-ATTA..." Den Synchron-Angriff, den die beiden geplant hatten, konnten sie zur ihrem Pech nicht einsetzen. Beide wurde von einem kleinen Ki-Blast ihm Gesicht getroffen, was die beiden Giganten erst einmal zu Boden schickte.

"War das nicht etwas unfair?" fragte Uubu. "Du hättest sie wenigstens ausreden lassen können."

"Nein", stöhnte Goten genervt, "Ich vertrag diese Idioten einfach nicht mehr. Machen wir endlich Schluss..."

"Dafür wirst büßen, du kleiner Drecksack!" brüllte Barta, der sich wieder auf den Beinen befand. Er wollte gerade angreifen, als er auf gehalten wurde.

"Warte, Barta!"

Barta drehte sich verwundert um. "Kommandant?"

"Der Junge ist verdammt stark", meinte Ginyu – in Jeeze's Körper –zufrieden. "Das gefällt mir. Ich übernehme das persönlich!" Der Kommandant des Sonderkommandos trat zwischen Barta und dem noch am Boden sitzenden Rikoom hindurch, während er seine Handgelenke lockerte. 

"Soso, jetzt kommt also der Obermacker. Dann zeig mal was du drauf hast!" sagte Goten spöttisch und begab sich Kampfstellung.

"Du wirst dich wundern, Kleiner. KÖRPERTAUSCH!"

"Phh!" Goten verkreuzte die Arme vor seinem Gesicht, in der Meinung, dass es sich bei der Attacke um einen gewöhnlichen Ki-Blast handelte, den er leicht abwehren konnte. Doch auf einmal sah er nur noch Weiß, als der Ki-Blast vor seinem Kopf in einem grellen Lichtblitz auflöste.

"Was war das denn?" fragte er verwirrt. Uubu sah ebenfalls verwirrt aus, sowie der Frosch, der unbemerkt vor Goten im Gras saß.

"_Quak?"_

"Juhu! Ich habe meinen Körper wieder!" Jeeze - also der echte Jeeze, in seinem echten Körper – machte einen kleinen Luftsprung. Dann marschierte er auf Goten zu. So sah es zuerst jedenfalls aus, doch dann bückte er sich und packte den Frosch mit einem sadistischen Grinsen. "Oh, der mächtige Kommandant in einem so schwachen Körper. Wisst ihr, Kommandant, mir hat mein Dasein als Frosch nicht sonderlich gefallen... Hoppla!"

Jeeze konnte seinen Kopf gerade noch links wegbewegen. Der Lichtblitz, der dem kleinen Frosch entfahren war, schoss knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei. "Das war wohl nichts", meint er hämisch, doch sein Lächeln verschwand, als er hinter sich ein Knistern vernahm. Der Strahl hatte Rikoom getroffen.

"JEEZE!"

"Oh, oh", Jeeze drehte sich langsam um, während er den Frosch – mittlerweile besessen von Rikooms Bewusstsein – fallen ließ. "Kommandant... Ich... Argl!" Jeeze blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als ihn der Kommandant an der Gurgel packte.

"Was wolltest du? Antworte!" fragte Ginyu-Rikoom scharf, aber statt einer Antwort erhielt er von Jeeze nur ein Röcheln. „Schade, wer dem Kommandanten keine Antwort gibt, ist des Todes!" 

Ginyu drückte die Hand, mit der er Jeeze am Hals gepackt hatte, zusammen und zerquetsche ihm die Luftröhre. Jeeze's Arme und Beine begannen zu zucken und ekelhaftes Röcheln entkam seinem Mund. Bevor er jedoch endgültig erstickt war, presste Ginyu seine Hand noch fester zusammen und Jeeze's Halswirbel zerbarsten unter dem Druck. Mit einem verächtlichen Ton ließ der Kommandant Jeezes immer noch zuckende Leiche zu Boden fallen. 

Anschließend drehte Ginyu sich zur Seite und wandte sich Barta zu. "So und jetzt hilf mir die beiden Knirpse endlich zu erledigen. Heute läuft nichts so wie es sollte!"

"Kommandant, Ihr habt Jeeze umgebracht!" antwortete Barta, noch etwas geschockt.

"Ja, hab ich! Ein Problem damit? Willst du nun auch noch gegen mich rebellieren?" 

"Nun", sagte Barta trocken und ging in Kampfstellung, "Ihr habt Rikooms Körper, dass heißt Ihr seit nicht stärker als ich und Eure Einstellung passt mir schon lange nicht mehr. Ich trete aus dem Ginyu-Sonderkommando aus!"

"Dann stirb!"

Ginyu stürzte sich auf Barta und zwischen den beiden entbrannt sofort ein heftiger Nahkampf. Goten und Uubu standen immer noch an derselben Stelle wie zuvor, jedoch nicht mehr in kampfbereiter Haltung. Beide sahen ziemlich verwirrt aus. Ein Zwinkern war das einzige Anzeichen, dass es sich bei den beiden nicht um Statuen handelte. Dann brach Goten das Schweigen.

"Kannst du mir erklären, was da gerade abging?"

"Nein", antwortete Uubu. "Sind alle Aliens so seltsam?"

"Ich weiß nicht", meinte Goten, dann musste er an Buu und dessen unorthodoxe Massenvernichtung denken. "Wahrscheinlich."

Die beiden verfolgten den Kampf, der enorm ausgeglichen verlief, ein paar Minuten lang, dann wurde es Goten zu langweilig. Er stellte sein rechtes Bein zurück und nahm die Hände an seine Seite.

"Kame!"

"Was tust du?" fragte Uubu entsetzt. "Du willst sie doch nicht von hinten niedermachen? Das ist..."

"Keine Sorge, so ein ehrloser Bastard bin ich nicht. Hame... HEY IHR ZWEI!"

Ginyu und Barta, die sich gegenseitig bei den Händen gepackt hatten und beide damit beschäftigt waren den anderen in die Knie zu zwingen, blickten überrascht zu Goten.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goten schleuderte seine Arme nach vorne und feuerte das gesammelte Ki auf die beiden ab. Keiner der letzten beiden Ginyus war schnell genug um auszuweichen. Das Kamehameha traf sie und ihre Körper wurden in der resultierenden Explosion verbrannt. Als die Nachwirkung der Explosion abklang, befand sich, außer verbranntem Gras, nichts mehr an der Stelle, wo die beiden eben noch gekämpft hatten.

"So, endlich sind diese Spinner weg!" meinte Goten. Er holte kurz Luft, dann wandte er seinen Körper in Richtung Uubu und behielt seine Kampfstellung bei. "Nun zu uns, Kleiner!"

"Was?" fragte Uubu überrascht. "Ich dachte, das Missverständnis sei nun geklärt, also..."

"Nichts da! Wir hatten einen Sparring-Kampf laufen und den beenden wir", unterbrach ihn Goten. *Außerdem hab ich irgendwie Lust mich mit dir zu prügeln!*

"VERTEIDIGE DICH!"

Uubu hatte gerade noch genug Zeit die Fäuste hochzunehmen und Gotens Angriff abzublocken, als dieser ihn angriff. Er sprang zurück, überlegte kurz und startete dann seinerseits einen Angriff. Immerhin hatte sein Meister gesagt, er solle mit neuen Gegnern trainieren und schließlich war es nur ein Sparring.

_"Quak!" kommentierte ein einsamer Frosch, mit dem Bewusstsein eines ehemaligen interplanetar gefürchteten Söldners, die Szene._

*   *   *

Mit einem Krachen schlug Piccolo in einen der vier großen Türme ein, die um Gottes Palast herumstanden. Bevor er sich wieder erheben konnte stürzte der Turm über ihm zusammen und begrub ihn unter Marmorschutt. Jedoch nicht lange. Piccolo bäumte sich auf und schleuderte die Steine von sich herab. Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte er sich wieder in dem Kampf mit seinem Gegner, der sich als sehr viel stärker erwiesen hatte, als er zuerst angenommen hatte. 

Nano wartete Piccolos Angriff ab, wich dann blitzschnell aus und rammte dem Namekianer seine Stiefelspitze in den Magen. Piccolo wurde zurückgeschleudert und überschlug sich mehrmals. Schließlich blieb er liegen. Er krampfte sich zusammen und hielt sich den schmerzenden Magen unter Stöhnen. Er befand sich auf den Knien und hatte seinen Oberkörper vorgebeugt, so dass sein Kopf beinahe den Boden berührte. Ein Gemisch aus Schweiß und Blut tropfte auf die Marmorfließen. Was sollte er gegen dieses Monster tun? So stark wie Cell in seiner perfekten Form gewesen war, war Nano zwar nicht, aber trotzdem war er eine Nummer zu groß für Piccolo. Trotzdem würde er nicht aufgeben. Er war im Moment der Stärkste hier. Er musste die Familien seiner Freunde verteidigen. Er richtete seinen Oberkörper wieder auf, kniete aber weiterhin am Boden.

"Was ist los, Oberteufelchen?", fragte Nano spöttisch, während er immer näher kam und mit den Knöcheln seiner Hand knackte. "Oder soll ich Gott sagen? Na ja, ist auch egal. Sterben wirst du sowieso!"

Nano blieb vor dem geschwächten Piccolo stehen und blickte ihn kurz  spöttisch_ an. Dann trat er ihm ins Gesicht. Piccolo überschlug sich ein weiteres Mal nach hinten und blieb auf dem Bauch liegen. Mit einem Stöhnen presste er seine Handflächen auf den Boden und stemmte sich wieder hoch. Schwankend blieb er stehen und sah Nano widerspenstig an. _

Dann nahm er die Fäuste hoch. Er würde nicht aufgeben! Außerdem war ihm aufgefallen, dass Nano den Kampf nicht ganz so locker wegsteckte, wie es den Anschein hatte. Er war ebenfalls von Schweiß bedeckt, etwas erschöpft und keuchte leicht. Im Allgemeinen keine Anzeichen dafür, dass jemand noch topfit war. Jeder andere wäre jetzt vielleicht zu der Überzeugung gekommen, den Kampf noch gewinnen zu können, aber Piccolo hoffte es nur. Er war Realist. Seine Chancen standen nicht sehr gut.

Nano sprintete auf Piccolo zu und verpasste ihm einen weiteren Schlag. Piccolo war zu erschöpft, als dass er ihn abwehren konnte**_;_** Somit grub sich Nano's rechte Faust in Piccolos Magen und der Namekianer sackte zusammen. Nano packte ihn mit seiner freien Hand am Hals und hob ihn hoch, dann begann er zu grinsen.

"Es ist wirklich eine Schande, Piccolo. Ich hatte gedacht, du hättest mehr drauf..."

Piccolo antwortete nicht, sondern sammelte seine Kräfte – oder was davon noch übrig war. Langsam ließ er seine Energie durch seinen linken Arm fließen. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich kurz, als die Energie sich dort sammelte, und begann zu gelblich zu Leuchten, was Nano nicht bemerkte. 

Wortlos presste Piccolo seinem Gegner die Hand in das Gesicht und feuerte einen Ki-Blast ab. Piccolo kam aus Nano's Griff frei und fiel zu Boden. Nano stolperte rückwärts und stürzte dann ebenfalls. 

Piccolo erlaubte es sich in die Knie zu gehen und tief Luft zu holen. Er hörte jemanden jubeln – entweder Pan oder Bra. Aber er wusste, dass zum Jubeln noch keine Zeit war. Seiner Gegner war zu stark, als dass ihn diese Attacke ausgeschaltet hätte. Er stand wieder auf. Nano befand sich ebenfalls wieder auf den Beinen und kam näher. Er sah nicht gerade glücklich aus.

"Das war nicht sehr nett von dir. Aber den Fehler, dich zu unterschätzen mache ich nicht noch einmal."

Nano's Erscheinung verschwamm, als er zu seinem nächsten Angriff überging. Diesmal deutlich schneller, als die vorherigen Male. Piccolo spürte Nano's Aura. Er wusste sogar, was er gegen den Angriff unternehmen wollte, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr schnell genug. Nano tauchte seitlich von Piccolo auf, wirbelte herum und donnerte ihm seinen Fuß in den Rücken. Piccolo schrie auf und stolperte nach vorne. Er hustete Blut aus. Ein zweiter, noch härterer, Tritt traf ihn in den Rücken und schleuderte ihn weit von dem Palastgebäude weg ins Zentrum der Plattform – und darüber hinaus. Zwischen den Palmen, die den Eingangsbereich andeuteten, blieb er liegen. Nano stapfte langsam in dieselbe Richtung hinterher. 

Die anderen beobachteten den Kampf starr vor Angst vom Eingang des Palastes aus. Bulma verbarg ihr Entsetzen mit einer Hand, die sie über Mund und Nase gelegt hatte. Mit der anderen Hand hielt sie Bra fest. Chichi und Marron konnten das Gemetzel bereits nicht mehr ertragen und wandten ihre Blicke immer wieder ab. Dende hatte seinen Stab mit beiden Händen fest umklammert. Angstschweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte er, er wäre ein Krieger. Pan biss sich gespannt auf die Unterlippe, während sie den Kampf verfolgte. Videl hielt sie mit beiden Armen fest und versuchte immer wieder ihr die Augen zuzuhalten, wovon sich Pan aber immer wieder befreite. 

"Wir müssen ihm helfen", meinte Kuririn. "Sonst stirbt er!"

"Was willst du ausrichten? Der Kerl ist viel zu stark", kommentierte C18 die Forderung ihres Mannes.

"Ich verfluche unsere Machtlosigkeit, aber es ist so. Wir können nichts ausrichten", fügte Muten-Roshi niedergeschlagen hinzu.

Nano hatte Piccolo erreicht. Er verpasste ihm einen Tritt in die Seite, dann packte er ihn an einer Schulter und hob ihn hoch.

"Ich helfe ihm!" sagte Kuririn, blickte sich kurz um und rannte dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort, ins Freie.

"Papa!"

"Kuririn!"

Nano hielt Piccolo hoch, war dieses Mal aber vorsichtiger. Verächtlich blickte er Piccolo an.

"Es war ganz lustig mit dir zu spielen, aber ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Die anderen wollen auch noch ihre Zuwendung bekommen." Nano löste seinen Griff an Piccolos Anzug, ließ ihn jedoch nicht zu Boden fallen, sondern schloss blitzschnell seine Arme um Piccolos Oberkörper und begann langsam zuzudrücken.

Piccolo entfuhr ein Schmerzensschrei. Er versuchte seine Arme, die ebenfalls in Nano's Umklammerung feststeckten zu befreien, hatte aber einfach nicht mehr die Kraft dazu. Nano drückte fester zu. Piccolo schrie ein weiteres Mal, als er spürte wie zwei seiner Rippen brachen. Dann eine Dritte. Der Druck ließ kurz nach, als Nano neuer Kraft sammelte. Piccolos Kopf sackte nieder und er blickte über Nano's Schulter. Dann presste Nano seinen Oberkörper wieder zusammen. Piccolo wurde beinahe unmächtig vor Schmerz und warf seinen Kopf wieder in den Nacken, als ihm ein weiterer Schrei entfuhr. 

"Verdammt! Feuer endlich, Kuririn!" schrie er mit aller Kraft, als Nano kurz wieder nachließ. "Nimm keine Rücksicht auf mich!"

"Was?" fragte Nano verwirrt.

"KIENZAN!"

Obwohl Nano überrascht worden war, reagierte er noch schnell genug. Er löste die Umklammerung und war plötzlich verschwunden. Piccolo sackte zu Boden. Er versuchte seitlich zu Fallen, um Kuririns scharfer Scheibe aus purer Energie auszuweichen, aber er war zu langsam. Der Diskus traf ihn kurz über dem Ellenbogen seines linken Arms und trennte ihn von da aus ab. Außerdem verpasste er ihm einen tiefen Schnitt in die linke Seite. Piccolo schlug hart auf den Grund auf. Sein gepeinigter Körper konnte die Schmerzen nicht mehr verkraften. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

"Verdammt! Ich habe ihn verfehlt" fluchte Kuririn, während er hektisch nach Nano's Verbleib Ausschau hielt. Als er dessen Aura über sich spürte war es schon zu spät. Nano schlug mit einem Fuß voraus in Kuririn ein und zusammen krachten sie durch das Vordach des Palastes auf dem Kuririn gestanden hatte. Von den anderen, die darunter gestanden hatten, wurde niemand getroffen. Erschrocken flohen sie ins Freie.

"Mich einfach so von hinten angreifen!" zischte Nano wütend. "Wie unfair!"

Er packte Kuririn an einem Bein und schleuderte ihn nach draußen in den Vorhof des Palastes. Nano stampfte hinterher, wodurch die Marmorplatten, über die er lief splitterten. Vor Kuririn blieb er stehen und riss ein Bein hoch, um dem kleinwüchsigen Kämpfer den Schädel zu zertrümmern. Aber dazu kam es nicht.

Kurz bevor Nano den Todesstoss ausführen konnte, traf ihn ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht und er taumelte seitlich weg. Er blickte auf und hielt sich mit einer Hand die Stelle, wo getroffen worden war. C18 stand kampfbereit neben Kuririn, der sich eben wieder aufrichtete.

"Miststück!" beschimpfte Nano sie. "Was... Arg!" 

Er hatte noch mehr sagen wollen, aber C18 war ihm ins Wort gefallen, indem sie nach vorn gesprungen war und ihm einen Tritt in den Magen verpasst hatte. Sie zögerte nicht lange und verpasste Nano erneut einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf wurde nach rechts gerissen und der weibliche Cyborg holte ein weiteres Mal aus. Doch diesmal war Nano vorbereitet. Seine Hand schnellte vor und er packte C18's Handgelenk. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck, bevor sie nur irgendeine Chance hatte zu reagieren, drehte er ihr den Arm auf den Rücken und trat ihr in die Kniekehle. Mit einem Aufschrei ging C18 in die Knie. 

"Ihr meint wohl, ich lasse alles mit mir machen!" wetterte Nano und erhöhte den Druck auf ihren Arm. "Aber da hast du dich getäuscht, Schätzchen! Du stirbst als erstes!" 

Nano holte mit seiner anderen Hand aus und zielte auf ihren Hals. Aber ein weiteres Mal wurde er unterbrochen. Ein Ki-Blast traf ihn genau zwischen die Schulterblätter. Erschrocken ließ er C18 los, die sofort von ihm weg sprang, und fasste sich mit einem Arm an die schmerzende Stelle. Schäumend vor Wut drehte er sich um. Piccolo stand in einiger Entfernung. Er hielt den Arm, mit dem er gefeuert hatte, noch vor sich und stützte ihn mit dem anderen, den er mittlerweile wieder hatte nachwachsen lassen.

"Du tötest niemanden!" keuchte er.

Nano entfuhr ein wütender Schrei. Er wollte sich auf Piccolo stürzen, als er von C18 und Kuririn gleichzeitig angegriffen wurde. Die ersten paar Schläge trafen ihn vollkommen ungeblockt, aber dann begann er sich gegen die beiden zu wehren. Piccolo stieß einen Kampfschrei aus und rannte auf das Handgemenge zu, um den anderen beiden zu helfen. 

Bevor jedoch dort ankam, konnte Nano Kuririns und C18's Köpfe zusammen stoßen, wodurch Kuririn bewusstlos zu Boden sank. C18 verpasste er einen Ki-Blast aus minimaler Entfernung in den Bauch. Sie wurde von der Explosion weggeschleudert, überschlug sich ein paar Mal und blieb dann ebenfalls regungslos liegen. 

Piccolo wurde von Nano mit einem Schlag gegen den Brustkorb empfangen. Anschließend wurde er von dem scheinbar unbesiegbaren Gegner am Arm gepackt und wieder Richtung Palastgebäude geschleudert. Er durchschlug eine Reihe der dünnen Säulen am Eingang und prallte gegen die Wand. Langsam glitt er daran herunter, bis er – seinen Rücken an die Wand gelehnt - am Boden lag. Der Kerl war einfach zu stark. Sie brauchten Hilfe, sonst würden sie alle draufgehen. Sie brauchten...   

*Gohan!*

Piccolo bemühte sich eine mentale Brücke zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler und wahrscheinlich bestem Freund aufzubauen.

*   *   *

Gohan stand auf der Spitze eines Hügels und überblickte die Wälder um ihn herum. Cell noch zu finden, bevor er irgendwo Schaden anrichten konnte, war so gut wie unmöglich. Er konnte mittlerweile überall sein und war unauffindbar, solange er seine Aura maskierte. 

Zu alledem konnte sich Gohan bei der Suche nicht mal auf seine Augen richtig verlassen. Er war zwar nicht blind ohne seine Brille, aber es war ihm in der letzten Viertelstunde schon mehrmals passiert, dass einen Schatten in der Ferne für Bewegung gehalten hatte. Es war wohl besser die Suche vorerst aufzugeben.

_"Gohan!"_

"Piccolo? Was ist los?" fragte Gohan überrascht, als er die Stimme seines Mentors vernahm. Etwas an der Stimme von Piccolo beunruhigte ihn. Er klang ansonsten nicht so erschöpft.

_"Gohan, du musst hier hoch kommen! Etwas ist hier oben, etwas Starkes..."_

Mehr hatte Gohan nicht hören müssen. Er verschwendete keine Zeit für eine Antwort – die Verbindung schien ohnehin zusammen gebrochen zu sein -, sondern schoss mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in Richtung Quittenturm. Seine Familie und seine Freunde waren in Gefahr.

Er verpasste sich eine mentale Ohrfeige. Er konnte die fremde Aura bereits spüren. Wieso hatte er sie vorher nicht bemerkt? Er wusste die Antwort selbst. Er war zu sehr mit der Suche nach Cell beschäftigt gewesen.

Unglaublicher Zorn stieg in ihm auf. Er ballte seine Hände so fest er nur konnte zu Fäusten. Wenn Videl oder Pan etwas zugestoßen war, würde jemand dafür leiden müssen. Am meisten wahrscheinlich er selbst. 

*   *   *

Freezer war zufrieden. Hoch zufrieden sogar. Es lief viel besser als er gedacht hatte. Trotzdem wurde er ungeduldig. Der Junge, 'Trunks' hatte sein Vater ihn genannt, und Vegeta standen sich noch immer wortlos gegenüber und starrten sich grimmig an. Und das bereits seit etlichen Minuten. Freezer überlegte kurz, ob er den Jungen, der vor ihm stand, noch etwas weiter anstacheln sollte. Er entschloss sich jedoch es zu unterlassen. Der Junge stand mit dem was er glauben sollte auf Messers Schneide. Eine kleine Fehlkalkulation und der Bengel – der immerhin ein Super Saiyajin war, und damit äußerst gefährlich – würde sich wieder auf die Seite seines Vaters stellen. 

Freezer grinste hämisch. Der Junge war genau so, wie er ihn in dem Moment eingeschätzt hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass es sich um Vegetas Sprössling handelte. Oder besser gesagt: Er hatte Vegetas Rolle als Vater richtig eingeschätzt. Der Gute war bei der Erziehung seines Sohnes wahrscheinlich genauso liebevoll gewesen, wie er es von ihm in Erinnerung hatte: So gut wie gar nicht.

Ein halbe Stunde Erzählungen von den bösen Taten seines Vaters, und 'Trunks' war mit seinem Glauben am Ende gewesen. Der Junge schien solche Taten nicht einmal erahnt zu haben. Er musste unter furchtbar friedlichen Umständen aufgewachsen sein. 

*Es ist fast schon eine Schande, was aus dem Kriegervolk der Saiyajins geworden ist*, dachte Freezer bei sich, dann fiel ihm ein das er nicht ganz unschuldig an der jetzigen Situation war. Sein bisher unscheinbares Grinsen veränderte sich und verlieh seinem Gesicht einen sadistischen Ausdruck. 

"Trunks, geh mir _sofort aus dem Weg", sagte Vegeta mit leiser Stimme. Es war deutlich zu hören, wie gereizt er war. Freezer hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Er kannte Vegetas Temperament immer noch zu gut. _

"Wie war das gestern, Dad?" fragte Trunks trocken, als er seinen Vater Konfrontation des Vortages, die Bra ausgelöst hatte, erinnerte "Du musst dich an mir vorbei kämpfen, um deine Rache zu bekommen!"

Vegeta, der immer noch seine normale Gestalt hatte, antwortete nichts darauf.

"Was ist, Dad... Vater?" Trunks spuckte die Worte beinahe aus. Auch wenn er sich konzentriert gab, fiel Freezer auf, dass der Junge zitterte. Ob aus Wut, Angst oder Frustration wusste Freezer nicht. "Schlag mich nieder! Hol ihn dir! Und beweis mir, dass er die Wahrheit sagt!"

"Was hat er dir erzählt?" fragte Vegeta seinen Blick nicht von Trunks nehmend.

"Von Früher. Er hat mir von deiner Vergangenheit erzählt." Trunks erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters.

"Was genau?"

"Alles! Dass du ganze Völker, ganze Planetenbevölkerungen ausgelöscht hast. Dass du sie dann verkauft hast. Dass du Spaß dabei hattest. Dass du nie genug von den Aufträgen bekamst, sondern immer mehr wolltest."

"Hat er dir auch gesagt, dass die Aufträge von ihm kamen, dass er hinter alledem stand?" 

"Es ist also wahr?"

"Hat er es dir gesagt, oder nicht?"

"IST ES WAHR, DAD!?"

"Geh mir aus dem Weg! Ich schicke den Wurm zurück ins Jenseits!" Vegeta tat einen drohenden Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, blieb aber wieder, stehen als Trunks ihm die linke Hand direkt vor sein Gesicht hielt. Seine rechte Hand legte sich um den Griff seines Schwertes, das sich immer noch auf seinem Rücken befand.

"Bleib. Wo. Du. Bist" zischte Trunks. 

"Du wendest dich für diesen Abschaum also tatsächlich gegen deinen Vater?" Vegetas Augen funkelten, aber er machte immer noch keine Anstalten Trunks oder Freezer anzugreifen. 

"Tu was du willst. Aber tust du das Falsche, dann sieht einer von uns beiden deine Mutter nie wieder, und das werde nicht ich sein." 

Trunks antwortete nicht, sondern verstärkte nur den Griff an seinem Schwert.

Besser konnte es nicht laufen. Freezer sah sich schon beinahe am Ziel. Gleich würden die beiden sich gegenseitig zerfleischen, dann würde er zuschlagen. Er hielt seine rechte Hand etwas nach vorne, streckte den Zeigefinger aus und senkte ihn nach unten. Eine kleine leuchtende Kugel – nicht größer als eine Murmel – bildete sich an der Fingerspitze. Sobald der Kampf am toben war, würde er in den niederen Orbit hochfliegen und diesen Planeten einäschern. Er würde seine Rache zwar gerne ausgiebiger genießen, aber diese Saiyajins waren stark. Zu stark. Es war besser, kein Risiko einzugehen. Er musste zuschlagen, solange sie abgelenkt waren.

Dann tat sich etwas. Glaubte Freezer zumindest. Er hörte das schleifende Geräusch von Metall auf Metall und der Junge verschwamm für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann stand er wieder ruhig da und ließ sein Schwert zurück in seine Scheide rutschen.

Freezer war verwirrt. War es das schon gewesen? War der Junge soviel besser als Vegeta, dass dieser seinen Tod noch nicht einmal registriert hatte? Dann bemerkte Freezer, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er verspürte so ein seltsames Brennen in seinem Handgelenk, ebenso in seinem Bauch.

Entsetzt musste er mit ansehen, wie seine Hand zu Boden fiel und Blut aus dem Stumpf an seinem Arm hervor schoss. Erschrocken blickte er nach unten. Diagonal über seinen Bauch verlief ein dünner Schnitt, aus dem bereits kleine Blutstropfen rannen. Mit gefletschten Zähnen schaute er wieder zu Trunks. Der hatte sich nun halb zu ihm umgedreht und blickte ihn zornig an. 

"Verdammter Bengel!" kreischte Freezer, während sein Oberkörper langsam nach links wegzudriften begann.

"Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich glaube dir?" fragte Trunks zynisch und strecke seine Hand vor. 

"HA!"

"NEIN!"

Ein blasgelblich leuchtender Ki-Blast schoss daraus hervor und hüllte Freezer ein. Freezer stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, als der Strom aus purer Energie über ihn hinwegfetzte, sein Fleisch verbrannte und ihn schließlich zu einem Häufchen Asche reduzierte. 

"Alles andere wäre eine solche Dummheit gewesen, die ich nicht einmal Kakarott zutrauen würde, Trunks", meinte Vegeta. "Gehen wir!"

"Ich habe die Energie gespürt, die er für seine Attacke freigesetzt hat. Geglaubt habe ich ihm trotzdem", sagte Trunks leise, woraufhin Vegeta stutzte und stehen blieb, obwohl er schon Abflug bereit gewesen war.  

"Ist es wahr, Dad?" fragte Trunks und drehte sich um. Er sah seinem Vater in die Augen. "Stimmt es, was er über dich erzählt hat?"

Vegeta wich dem Blick seines Sohnes aus und sah zu Boden. Trunks musste daraufhin kräftig schlucken, aber der Krampf in seinem Hals ging dadurch nicht weg. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

"So wie ich ihn kenne, hat er dir nicht die reine Wahrheit erzählt."

"Aber einiges davon stimmt?" Trunks Stimme bebte, nicht aus Wut, sondern aus Verzweiflung, fast schon aus Trauer. Er suchte wieder den Blickkontakt mit seinem Vater, aber der starrte in das breite Tal unter ihnen zu der Stadt, die sie gerettet hatten. 

"Teilweise..." Vegeta machte eine kurze Pause, "Ja."

"Also doch!" Ein Gefühl der Übelkeit stieg in Trunks auf und er musste sich setzen. Er nahm auf einem der Felsen Platz. "Warum, Dad? Erzähl mir warum, und wie es wirklich war." 

"Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Jetzt müssen..." 

"Warum nicht jetzt? Wir haben Zeit. Wir sind alleine! Erzähl mir von damals! Wir müssen nirgendwo hin"

Vegeta schwieg. Er hasste solche Situationen. Er hatte es gehasst Bulma von früher zu erzählen; er war froh gewesen, dass er dieses Gespräch mit dem Trunks aus der Zukunft hatte vermeiden können. Seine Vergangenheit hatte ihn wohl eingeholt. Früher war sie ihm egal gewesen, aber die Erde hatte ihn verändert. _Schwach __werden lassen. So hätte er es früher bezeichnet. Aber diese Wortwahl erschien ihm nicht mehr passend. '__Verändert' traf es ganz gut._

"Traust du mir nicht, Dad? Ich bin dein Sohn, verdammt noch mal! Erzähl es mir doch!" Trunks klang schon beinahe verzweifelt. 

*Er wird es nicht mögen* dachte Vegeta. Er blickte zu Trunks, der immer noch auf dem Felsen saß. *Mehr, als in diesem Moment, wird er mich kaum hassen können.*

Vegeta seufzte und ließ sich auf einem Felsen gegenüber von Trunks nieder. Er sah seinem Sohn tief in die Augen. 

"Du unterbrichst mich nicht!" forderte er. "Du lässt es mich zu Ende erzählen, dann kannst du es von mir aus beurteilen, wie du willst. Und du wirst Bra nichts davon erzählen. Das werde ich tun, wenn die Zeit reif dafür ist. Verstanden?"

Trunks nickte. "Eine Frage nur vorweg. Weiß Mum davon? Von deiner Vergangenheit, meine ich?"

"Ja."

Irgendwie erleichterte das Trunks. Vielleicht musste er seinen Vater nicht hassen. Seine Mutter wusste davon und schien damit klar zu kommen. 

Schließlich begann Vegeta seine Erzählung.

Wäre die beiden nicht beinahe am anderen Ende der Welt gewesen und hätten sie sich vielleicht etwas mehr konzentriert, wäre ihnen die fremde, kraftvolle Aura aufgefallen

*   *   *

Videl schloss die Augen und wandte ihren Blick ab. Sie konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Dieses Monster, das sich als Nano vorgestellt hatte, war so unmenschlich brutal. Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, folgte sie dem Kampfgeschehen erneut. Gerade hatte es Kuririn mit soviel Wucht in den Boden gerammt, dass die Fließen endgültig zersprungen waren und der in die Jahre gekommen Kämpfer bewusstlos in den Trümmern liegen blieb. 

Videl war es sowieso ein Rätsel, wie er es geschafft hatte sich noch zweimal aufzurappeln, nachdem es bereits so ausgesehen hatte, als sei er endgültig am Ende. Seine Frau, C18, und Piccolo, der mittlerweile schon blutüberströmt war, waren noch ein Stück zäher.  Manchmal war es auch Dende gelungen einen der Drei zu heilen, ohne das Nano es gemerkt hatte. Somit war immer, wenn einer von ihnen zu Boden ging, der andere wieder da, um Nano daran zu hindern einen tödlichen Schlag auszuführen. Aber das würde nicht mehr ewig klappen. Irgendwann musste ihnen einfach die Energie zum Kämpfen ausgehen und Nano sah nicht so aus, als würde er demnächst tot umfallen. 

Wo waren die Meisterkämpfer, wenn sie gebraucht wurden? Wo war Gohan?

Sie schloss ihre Arme fester um Pan. Ihre Tochter zitterte am ganzen Leib. Das Nano 'cool' war, wie sie ihn bei seinem Auftauchen bezeichnet hatte, fand sie schon lange nicht mehr. 

Videl sah sich um. Hinter ihnen befand sich eine Gruppe aus vier hohen Büschen. Dahinter befand sich das Ende der Plattform. Videl überlegte, ob sie nicht einfach Pan packen sollte und davon fliegen. Aber irgendetwas hielt sie hier. Es war fast so, als würde sie die anderen, die nicht fliegen konnten, im Stich lassen. Das wollte sie nicht. ChiChi, Bulma, Marron und die anderen verdienten es nicht zum Sterben zurückgelassen zu werden. 

Ein Aufschrei riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. C18 war von Nano gegen Bulmas Gleiter geschleudert worden und hatte darin eine ordentliche Delle hinterlassen. Sie mühte sich aus dem Fahrzeug hervor und versuchte einen einigermaßen sicheren Stand einzunehmen, was ihr aber kaum gelang. Somit stand sie nun auf wackeligen Beinen Nano gegenüber, der langsam auf sie zuschritt. Mit einem weiteren Schrei warf sie ihre Hände nach vorne und feuerte einen Ki-Blast ab, dann ließen ihre Kräfte nach und sie kippte zu Boden, wo sie liegen blieb. 

Nano wich ihrem Ki-Blast mit einem Schritt zur Seite aus und sah der fehlgeschlagen Attacke hämisch hinter her, wodurch sein Blick auf Dende fiel, der gerade Piccolo heilen wollte. 

"Verdammt!" fluchte Nano. "Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass der das kann!"

Mit einem zornigen Aufschrei schoss er auf Dende zu und rammte dem Gott der Erde sein Knie ins Gesicht. Dende flog gute zehn Meter rückwärts und blieb neben Videl und den anderen bewusstlos liegen.

Videl war am Verzweifeln. Jetzt wo Dende aus dem Spiel war, sah es so aus, als würden sie bald alle ihr Ende finden. 

Nano wollte Dende nachsetzen, stürzte aber als Piccolo, über dem er gestanden hatte, ihm ein Bein wegzog und ihn zum stolpern brachte. Piccolo wuchtete sich hoch – die Stelle, an der er gelegen hatte, war rot von seinem Blut – und kam gleichzeitig mit Nano wieder auf die Beine. Er schlug nach Nano, war aber zu erschöpft, als das er noch schnell und kräftig genug zuschlagen konnte. Videl war überzeugt, dass sogar sie diesen Schlag hätte abwehren können.

Nano hatte es natürlich noch einfacher. Er packte Piccolos Unterarm und verdrehte ihn. Ein Krachen war zu hören, dass die Zuschauer des Kampfes angewidert zusammenzucken ließ. Piccolo schrie vor Schmerzen.

"Er soll ihn in Ruhe lassen!" flüsterte Pan. 

"Sieh nicht hin, Pan." Videl wusste nicht, was sie sonst hätte sagen sollen. 

Nano schleuderte Piccolo an seinem gebrochenen Arm in den - mittlerweile eingestürzten – Eingangsbereich des Palastes. Der schwer verletzte Namekianer prallte hart auf dem Trümmerhaufen auf und blieb dort liegen. Er hob seinen Kopf kurz an, doch dann ließ er ihn wieder auf die Mauerbrocken zurücksinken. Er war endgültig am Ende.

Nano blickte kurz nach links und rechts um zu sehen, ob Kuririn und C18 noch da lagen, wo sie sollten oder ob sie bereits wieder auf den Beinen waren. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen nahm er wahr, dass dem nicht so war. Also stapfte er auf Piccolo zu. 

"Sieht so aus, als gebt ihr ohne euren Heiler nicht mehr viel her. Ihr wart aber auch zäh genug" sagte er, beinahe schon anerkennend und wischte sich etwas Blut weg, das ihm aus dem Mundwinkel floss. "Aber genug ist genug!"

Mit einem fleischigen Geräusch schoben sich drei dünne, schwarze Stacheln zwischen den Knöcheln von Nano's rechter Hand hervor. "Tja, Piccolo, der Schönste bist du zwar nicht, aber ich brauch deine Kraft und man muss nehmen was man bekommt, nicht wahr? Und schließlich war Cell auch keine Schönheit!"

Piccolo antwortete nicht, sondern schloss die Augen, als er sah wie Nano die Hand mit der Klaue hob und auf seinen Brustkorb zielte. Es war vorbei.

"LASS IHN IN RUHE!" kreischte eine Kinderstimme. 

"Pan! Nein!"

Piccolo öffnete überrascht die Augen, aber nicht für lange. Er verlor wieder das Bewusstsein.

"Was?" fragte Nano verdutzt und blickte in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. In diesem Moment traf ihn die Rammattacke von Pan, die sich aus Videls Armen befreit hatte, in die Seite knapp unterhalb der Rippen. Mehr aus Überraschung als aus Schmerz taumelte er einen Schritt zur Seite, dann fasste er sich wieder und blickte auf seine kleine Angreiferin herab. Pan stand in Kampfstellung einen halben Meter vor ihm.

"Pan komm wieder her!" schrie Videl verzweifelt. "Pan..."

"Was sollte das?" fragte Nano, dann verlor er die Fassung. "GLAUBST DU ICH LASSE MIR ALLES GEFALLEN!?"

Pan sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, riss aber die Hände hoch und überkreuzte sie vor ihrer Stirn.

"MASENK..."

Die Attacke, die sie ausführen hatte wollen, kam nie zur Vollendung. Nano verpasste ihr mit voller Wucht einen Tritt, der sie zu Videl zurückschleuderte. 

Videl fing ihre Tochter auf, wurde von dem Aufprall aber zu Boden gerissen. Pan war bewusstlos. Ob sie schwerere Verletzungen hatte, war nicht zu sehen. Videl strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wie konnte jemand einem kleinen Kind so etwas antun?

"Pan", flüsterte sie leise, den Tränen nahe. Dann bemerkte sie, dass Nano in ihre Richtung stapfte. 

"Ich habe mich entschieden", sagte er ruhig, aber es war deutlich zu hören wie wütend er war. "DIE KLEINE STRIBT ALS ERSTES!"

Videl legte Pan auf den Boden und stand auf. Sie nahm ihre Kampfstellung ein. Sie hatte zwar seit ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht mehr richtig trainiert, geschweige denn gekämpft, aber sie war immer noch in Form.

"Nur über meine Leiche!" zischte sie.

"Wie du willst!"

Nano stürmte auf sie zu. Videl hatte eigentlich schon mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen, doch plötzlich rauschte etwas oder jemand an ihr vorbei. Der Windstoss wirbelte ihre Haare auf. Das nächste was sie erkannte, war, dass der Neuankömmling sein Knie Nano mit voller Wucht in das Gesicht gerammt hatte. Nano flog zur Mitte der Plattform hin, überschlug sich mehrmals und blieb auf dem Bauch liegen. Seine Klaue zog sich wieder seine Hand zurück. Als der Unbekannte dort landete, wo Nano sich eben noch befunden hatte, erkannt Videl ihn.

"Gohan!" Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie waren gerettet. Sie lief zu ihm hin, fiel ihm in die Arme und begann zu schluchzen. Er hielt sie fest und strich ihr durchs Haar. Mit einem Nicken grüßte er die anderen.

"Wer ist das?" fragte er ernst mit einem Blick zu Nano, der immer noch regungslos dalag. Videl schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ich weiß es nicht. Er nennt sich Nano, oder so. Er hat Pan geschlagen und..." 

Gohan ließ Videl los und ging schnellen Schrittes zu Pan. Videl folgte ihrem Mann. Er kniete sich nieder und fühlte den Puls seiner Tochter. Erleichtert atmete er aus.

"Sie scheint in Ordnung zu sein." Sein Blick fiel auf Dende, dann auf Kuririn, C18 und Piccolo. "Hat er jemanden getötet?"

Videl schüttelte abermals den Kopf. "Du bist gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen."

Gohan stand wieder auf und ging zu ChiChi. Videl wich nicht von seiner Seite.

"Mum, bist du..." Gohan stutzte, als er hinter sich ein Stöhnen vernahm. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Nano sich daran machte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

"Bleibt, wo ihr seid!" befahl er den anderen mit ernster Miene. "Den übernehme ich."

Gohan marschierte auf Nano zu, bis etwa fünfzehn Meter zwischen den beiden lagen, dann blieb er stehen. Gohan musterte seinen Gegner. Irgendetwas war seltsam an ihm. 

"Der berühmte Son Gohan, nehme ich an", spottete Nano, während er sich sein schmerzendes Gesicht rieb und durch hin- und herneigen seines Kopfes seinen Hals lockerte. "Das hat ziemlich wehgetan. Findest du nicht, dass es unfair von dir war, mich einfach so anzugreifen?"

"Du hast meine Freunde verletzt, meine Frau angegriffen und meine Tochter geschlagen!" Gohan kreuzte kurz seine Arme vor seinen Kopf, dann riss er sie zur Seite und stieß wütenden Schrei aus. Explosionsartig setzte sich seine Energie um ihn herum frei. Die Luft um ihn herum begann zu flimmern. In einem Umkreis von fünf Metern wurden sämtliche Marmorfließen aus dem Boden gerissen, anschließend zerbarsten sie bis nur noch Staub von ihnen übrig war. Gohans - immer noch schwarze - Haare wehten in dem von seiner Aura erzeugten Wind nach oben. 

"Mit dir kenne ich kein Mitleid", sagte Gohan mit grimmiger Miene und ging in Kampfstellung.

"Wie du meinst", erwiderte Nano und ging ebenfalls in Kampfstellung.                                                               


	8. "Watch out, Gohan!" - Nano, the dangerou...

**Kapitel**** VII**

_"Watch out, Gohan!" -_

_Nano, the dangerous guy! _

"Mit dir kenne ich kein Mitleid!"

"Wie du meinst!"

Gohan und Nano standen sich in Kampfstellung gegenüber und beäugten sich misstrauisch. Gohan wusste nicht, was er von seinem Gegner halten sollte. Er war zornig und verspürte den Drang ihn einfach anzugreifen: der Mistkerl hatte seine Familie angegriffen und Piccolo, Kuririn und C18 halb zu Tode geprügelt. Trotzdem hielt er sich etwas zurück. Jähzorn konnte ein gefährlicher Verbündeter sein – das hatte er schon mehrfach erlebt, genauso gefährlich aber war es, seinen Gegner zu unterschätzen. Also studierte er den Seinigen. 

Nano – so hatte Videl ihn genannt – war etwa so groß wie er selbst. Seine Aura kam Gohan irgendwie bekannt vor und trotzdem war sie fremd.  

Bevor Gohan dieses Paradoxon in seinen Gedanken auflösen konnte, wurde Nano der Warterei überdrüssig und griff an. Gohan wurde davon jedoch nicht überrascht; hatte er doch jeden Moment mit einem Angriff gerechnet. Er stieß sich vom Boden ab und sprintete Nano entgegen. Auf halbem Weg trafen sich die beiden und begannen einen wilden Schlagabtausch.

Gohan wollte seinen Gegner austesten und hielt sich zurück. Er beschränkte sich einzig darauf Nano's Schläge abzuwehren beziehungsweise ihnen auszuweichen. Schließlich hatte er genug gesehen und begann seinerseits Schläge und Tritte auszuteilen, doch auch sein Gegner konterte diese geschickt und ließ keine einzige Attacke zu sich durchdringen. 

*Verdammt! Er testet mich ebenfalls!* bemerkte Gohan. 

Er knirschte zornig mit den Zähnen und erhöhte das Tempo und die Kraft hinter seinen Schlägen. Nano schaffte es noch eine kurze Zeit lang mitzuhalten, dann landete Gohan einen Treffer in Nano's Seite, unterhalb seiner Rippen, woraufhin Nano einen zornigen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. Gohan versuchte Nano ein weiteres Mal zu treffen und ließ sich zu Boden fallen, während er aus der Drehung heraus versuchte, die Beine seines Gegners wegzufegen. Nano reagierte jedoch schnell genug: er hechte nach hinten und brachte seine Füße damit vor Gohans Angriff in Sicherheit. Er landete auf den Händen, stieß sich mit diesen vom Boden ab und kam ein kleines Stück von Gohan entfernt wieder auf die Beine. Nano wiederholte das Manöver ein paar Mal, bis er mit der Entfernung zwischen sich und Gohan zufrieden war.

"Du bist gut", meinte er und gab sich keine Mühe zu verbergen, dass er die Anerkennung nur vortäuschte. "Der Kampf könnte richtig interessant werden. Ich sollte wohl doch mit aller Kraft kämpfen."

Gohan antwortete nicht darauf, sondern wartete die nächsten Schritte seines Kontrahenten ab. Mit einem lauten Schrei erhöhte Nano seine Kraft und ließ die Marmorplatten unter ihm zersplittern. Ein weißes Flackern bildete sich um ihn herum, das stetig an Intensität zunahm. Die ersten Brocken begannen aus dem bereits halb eingestürzten Palastgebäude zu brechen. Einige Bodenplatten lösten sich aus ihrer Verankerung und wurden von dem Wind, den Nano's Aura verströmte, von der Plattform geweht. Der Cyborg krampfte sich kurz zusammen und bäumte sich plötzlich mit einem Aufschrei wieder auf. Eine letzte starke Böe rauschte über die Plattform, auf der der Palast Gottes stand. Ein paar der Büsche und Palmen knickten um, während die am Kampf unbeteiligten Zuschauer Mühe hatten sich auf den Beinen zu halten. 

Gohan stand während der ganzen Prozedur unbeeindruckt da, er versuchte sogar ein siegessicheres Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Wenn dies wirklich die volle Kraft seines Gegners war – was sie allem Anschein nach war – gab es eigentlich keinen wirklichen Grund zur Sorge. Nano war gerade mal so stark wie Cell. Gohan war froh darüber. So würde er den Kampf beenden können, ohne sein Versprechen gegenüber Videl brechen zu müssen. Sie hasste es, wenn er sein mystisches Talent anwendete. Er selbst hasste es auch. Er hasste die Veränderungen, die er dann durchmachte. Er wusste nicht, was der alte Kaioshin damals wirklich mit ihm angestellt hatte. Zuerst war dankbar für diese Kraft gewesen. Aber bald hatte er gemerkt, dass sie etwas mit ihm anstellte; etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte, aber etwas, das er hasste. 

Nano riss Gohan aus seinen Gedanken.

"So nun können wir. Mach dich bereit zu sterben!"

Nano stürzte sich auf Gohan, wobei er beim Absprung soviel Energie freisetzte, dass er einen kleinen Krater in den Boden sprengte. Gohan spannte seinen Muskeln an und erwartete den Angriff. Er blockte Nano's ersten Schlag locker ab, was diesen sehr überraschte, und konterte mit einem Rundumkick, der Nano am Hals traf und ihn wieder von Gohan wegschleuderte. 

Nano katapultierte sich wieder auf die Beine und rieb sich den Hals. Er kicherte leicht, klang aber etwas verunsichert. "Hehe, genau das habe ich von dem mächtigen Son Gohan erwartet, aber nun... STIRB!"

Der Cyborg sprang in die Luft und Gohan rechnete auch mit einem Angriff aus dieser Richtung, aber sein Gegner berührte den Boden nur ein kleines Stück von seiner ursprünglichen Position entfernt wieder – und durchschlug ihn an dieser Stelle. Er verschwand in den Räumen, die sich unter der Oberfläche von Gottes Palast befanden.

*Was?!* Gohan hatte diese Aktion nicht erwartet. Er war noch zu überrascht, als dass er hätte reagieren können, als Nano plötzlich direkt vor ihm wieder aus dem Boden hervorbrach und ihm einen Kinnhaken versetzte. Gohan taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück, während Nano weiter in die Luft emporstieg und schließlich wieder neben dem Loch landete, das er verursacht hatte.

"Ha! Damit hattest du nicht gerechnet! Du kannst schon mal dein Testament machen! Du hast keine Chance gegen mich!" triumphierte Nano.

"Getroffen hast du mich, das gebe ich zu", sagte Gohan ruhig, seinen Kopf von Nano weggewandt. Er drehte seinen Kopf langsam wieder in Nano's Richtung und begann zu grinsen. "Gewirkt hat es aber nicht!"

"WAS!?"

Gohan hatte sich, seiner Meinung nach, lange genug zurückgehalten und griff nun seinerseits an. Er schoss mit für die meisten Anwesenden nicht mehr nachvollziehbarer Geschwindigkeit knapp über den Boden dahin und traf den überraschten Nano mit seinem rechten Ellenbogen direkt am Solarplexus, was diesem den Atem raubte. Gohan ließ seinem Gegner keine Zeit zum Verschnaufen und versetzte ihm mehrere Schläge ins Gesicht. Nano taumelte immer weiter zurück und versuchte sein Möglichstes, um die Schläge abzuwehren. Schließlich gelang es ihm, einen Tritt, der auf seinen Hals gezielt hatte, zu blocken, doch genau das hatte Gohan von ihm gewollt. Entsetzt erkannte auch Nano, dass er auf eine Finte hereingefallen war, aber es war zu spät. Er hatte den Fuß mit seinem rechten Arm geblockt, und sein Gesicht war nun ungeschützt. Gohan nutzte dies sofort aus und Nano musste weitere direkte Treffer im Gesicht einstecken. Der Halb-Saiyajin fegte mit seinem Fuß Nano's rechtes Bein vom Boden, wodurch dieser ins Straucheln geriet und Gohan weitere Schläge ungehindert ins Ziel bringen konnte. 

Schließlich hatte Gohan seinen Gegner an den Rand des Palastes gedrängt. Er führte seine Hände zusammen und presste die Handflächen auf Nano's Brustkorb, der zu geschwächt war um etwas zu unternehmen. Mit einem Schrei feuerte er einen Ki-Blast ab und fegte Nano von der Plattform.

"Das war's dann wohl", sagte Gohan und war gerade im Begriff sich umzudrehen, als er Nano's Aura spürte. Ruckartig wirbelte er herum. Gerade rechtzeitig, um Nano's Ki-Blast abzuwehren, den dieser in dem Moment abgefeuert hatte, als am gegenüberliegenden Rand aufgetaucht war. 

"Er ist zäher als ich gedacht hatte", meinte Gohan und blickte zum Himmel, wo er Nano, der nach seinem Angriff weiter empor geflogen war, ausmachen konnte. Gohan erkannte entsetzt, dass Nano im Begriff war den ganzen Palast mit einem Bombardement aus Ki-Blasts einzudecken. Mit einem zornigen Fluchen stieß auch Gohan himmelwärts. Dem Bastard war es absolut egal, dass sich Unbeteiligte auf der Plattform befanden! Gohan würde ihm das nicht verzeihen.

Videl verfolgte besorgt, wie ihr Mann hoch in die Luft über Gottes Palast flog und dort den Kampf gegen Nano wieder aufnahm. Sie hoffte, dass er vorsichtig sein würde. Der unheimliche Fremdling war gefährlicher, als es den Anschein hatte, das fühlte sie instinktiv. Sie schloss ihre Arme fester um Pans bewusstlosen Körper, der auf ihrem Schoß lag. Sie hoffte, dass Gohan dieses Monster erledigen würde und dass sie dann alle wieder ihren Frieden haben würden. 

"Mit wem kämpft Gohan da?"

Videl sah - aus ihren Gedanken gerissen – erschrocken auf. Sie hatte den Neuankömmling, der neben ihr stand, zuerst gar nicht bemerkt.

"Goku", sagte ChiChi überrascht, bevor es Videl selbst tun konnte.

"Seit wann bist du hier?" ChiChi fiel ihrem Mann glücklich um den Hals, doch dann nahm sie etwas Abstand und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Wo hast du dich die letzten Monate herumgetrieben? Hast du uns vollkommen vergessen? Du könntest uns doch wenigsten öfters besuchen..."

"ChiChi", Goku hielt seine Hände abwehrend vor sich und sah etwas verlegen aus, "Du weißt doch wo ich..."

"Keine Ausreden, mein Lieber!" keifte ChiChi. "Wenn irgendwo ein Kampf ist teleportierst du dich auch in Nullkommanichts dorthin. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es dir unmöglich ist diese Technik auch für Familienbesuche zu verwenden!"

Videl begann zu schmunzeln. Der große Krieger unter dem Pantoffel. Sie fragte sich, ob sie auch einmal gezwungen sein würde, Gohan zusammenzustauchen. Sie stand auf und ging zu den beiden hinüber. Pan hielt sie dabei immer noch im Arm. 

"ChiChi, bitte", meinte Goku ruhig und legte seiner Frau die Hände auf die Schultern. "Können wir das später regeln?" Sein Blick wanderte von Dende, über Piccolo, Kuririn und C18 auf Pan in Videls Armen. "Es gibt jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun."

"Immer gibt es Wichtigeres", schimpfte ChiChi, ließ aber davon ab ihre Standpauke fortzusetzen. Goku nahm die Hände wieder von ihrer Schulter.

"Also, wer ist das?" fragte Goku abermals mit Blick zum Himmel wo sich Gohan und Nano ihr Duell lieferten. 

"Das wissen wir nicht", mischte Bulma sich ein. "Er nennt sich Nano. Er war plötzlich hier oben und hat uns angegriffen."

"Er hat Mama und Papa zusammengeschlagen", sagte Marron. Es war deutlich zuhören, dass sie noch bis vor kurzem geweint hatte.

"Aber er hat niemanden getötet. Gohan war gerade rechtzeitig zur Stelle", fügte Bulma hinzu.

"So sicher wäre ich mir da nicht", sagte Muten-Roshi mit betrübter Stimme. "Wir wissen nicht, was mit Meister Quitte und Yajirobi ist, aber als dieser Typ hier oben aufgetaucht ist, war er mit Blut besudelt."

Videl stellte entsetzt fest, dass der Alte Recht hatte. Sie hatte wirklich nicht an die Bewohner des Turmes gedacht. Sie hatte zwar nie viel mit ihnen zu tun gehabt, aber trotzdem handelte es sich bei ihnen um so etwas wie Freunden. Sie blickte wieder zum Himmel. *Gohan, bitte beeil dich und vernichte dieses Monster.*

"Ihre Auren sind nicht zu spüren", sagte Goku ernst. "Von den Wächtern am Fuße des Turms ist auch nichts zu spüren."

"Und die Dragon Balls können wir frühestens in einem Jahr wieder verwenden", stellte Bulma fest. 

"Das können wir nicht ändern", meinte Goku und löste seinen Beutel mit den magischen Bohnen von seinem Gürtel. "Kümmern wir uns um die, die noch am Leben sind."

Goku trat zu Dende und kniete neben dem bewusstlosen Namekianer nieder. Er fischte eine Bohne aus dem Beutel und steckte sie Dende tief genug in Mund, so dass der Schluckreflex ausgelöst wurde. Es brauchte nicht lange, dann zeigte die Bohne Wirkung und Dende schlug die Augen auf. 

"Was ist..." Dende erhob langsam seinen Oberkörper, dann erkannte er, wer neben ihm kniete. "Goku! Gut, dass du hier bist. Jemand..."

"Ich weiß bereits Bescheid, Dende", sagte Goku und stand auf. Er half Dende auf die Beine und deutete dann auf den Himmel, wo gerade zwei Ki-Blast aufeinander trafen, was zu einer grellen Explosion führte. "Gohan kümmert sich bereits darum."

"Gut. Ich dachte bereits, wir seien verloren. Ich..."

"Später, Dende! Wir müssen erst den anderen helfen. Heile bitte Kuririn. Er liegt gleich da drüben. Ich hole Piccolo und C18."

Videl sah zu, wie Goku auf die andere Seite der Plattform zu C18 eilte. Sie beneidete ihn nicht um diese Aufgabe. Der Kampf konnte jeden Moment wieder hier unten stattfinden und dann würde er sich direkt im Krisengebiet befinden, was wohl niemand - außer Goku - überstehen würde.

Videl war erleichtert, als Kuririn seinen Kopf wieder hob, nachdem er von Dende geheilt worden war. Es hätte sicher nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre gestorben. Marron lief zu ihrem Vater und fiel ihm um den Hals. Freudentränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter und sie war sichtlich froh, dass ihrem Vater nichts weiter fehlte. 

Am anderen Ende konnte Videl sehen, wie C18, ebenfalls geheilt von einer Bohne, wieder auf die Beine kam. Sie schien sich nicht bei Goku zu bedanken und marschierte schnellen Schrittes auf ihren Mann und ihre Tochter zu. Goku eilte währenddessen zu Piccolo, der immer noch in den Trümmern des Palastes lag. 

"Soll ich Pan auch heilen?" fragte Dende, der neben Videl getreten war.

"Nein, danke", meinte Videl höflich. "Lassen wir sie schlafen. Sie muss nicht unbedingt dabei zusehen, wie ihr Vater jemanden umbringt. Auch wenn es ein Monster ist."

Dende nickte zustimmend. Gemeinsam warteten sie, bis Goku und der geheilte Piccolo bei ihnen ankamen. 

"Danke, Piccolo!" empfing ihn Videl. Ihr war Gohans außerirdischer Freund eigentlich immer etwas unheimlich gewesen, aber heute war sie ihm zutiefst dankbar. Sie konnte nun endlich verstehen was ihr Mann an ihm fand. "Du hast uns alle gerettet! Du hast dieses Monster davon abgehalten uns umzubringen."

"Na ja", meinte Piccolo mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. "Soviel konnte ich auch wieder nicht ausrichten. Gohan habt ihr mehr zu verdanken." Damit richtete Piccolo seinen Blick zum Himmel und begann den Kampf dort oben zu verfolgen. 

"Bescheiden wie immer, Piccolo" merkte Goku an und beobachtete ebenfalls den Kampf seines Sohnes. "Wenn Gohan mit diesem Wie-auch-immer-er-heißt fertig ist, fehlen nur noch Cell und Zarbon. Obwohl du Zarbon schon einen Besuch abgestattet hast. Verschweigst du mir etwas?" 

"Ja, ich hab ihn laufen lassen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl er verdient es sich zu bessern."

"Auf dein Urteil kann man sich normalerweise verlassen, Piccolo. Und mit Cell dürften wir im Normalfall auch keine großen Probleme mehr haben."

"Ich glaube, dass wir mit Cell überhaupt keine Probleme haben werden."

"Huh?", stutzte Goku. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Dieser Kerl, Nano, hat behauptet er habe Cell absorbiert. Ob es stimmt weiß ich nicht, aber warum sollte er lügen? Außerdem fühlt sich seine Aura durchaus etwas wie die von Cell an."

"Du hast recht", meinte Goku. "Das nennt man dann wohl 'Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe erschlagen'. Glaubst du Gohan braucht unsere Hilfe?"

Wie als Antwort darauf stürzte Nano mit einem Schrei auf die Plattform zurück, wodurch weitere Fließen zerschmettert wurden. Ein zweiter Schrei blieb Nano im Hals stecken, als Gohan, der sich hinterher gestürzt hatte, sein Knie in Nano's Magen rammte. Die Augen des (Halb-)Cyborgs traten hervor und er stieß ein Gemisch aus Blut und Speichel aus. Videl wandte ihren Blick ab. Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken. Auch wenn es das Monster gewesen war, das diesen Treffer einstecken hatte müssen, sah dieser Angriff doch sehr unangenehm aus. 

"Ich glaube nicht", sagte Piccolo trocken.

*   *   *

"Warte!" schrie Uubu und hielt eine Hand vor sich gestreckt. Goten stieß ein wütendes Schnaufen aus, ließ aber von seinem Angriff ab und blieb in einiger Entfernung zu Uubu stehen. 

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" fragte er genervt. Er nutzte die Pause um seine Handgelenke etwas zu lockern. Der Kampf war sehr viel anstrengender, als Goten gedacht hatte. Der Kleine war so unglaublich stark. Er hatte es mehrmals geschafft Goten in Bedrängnis zu bringen,  jedoch fehlte es ihm eindeutig an Erfahrung, was Gotens Vorteil war. *Kein Wunder, dass Dad ihn trainieren wollte.*

"Spürst du diese Kraft nicht? Wer ist das?" antwortete Uubu mit einer Gegenfrage und blickte in die Richtung, in der er die Auren fühlte. Gohan tat es ihm gleich. Er erkannte eine der beiden aktiven Auren sofort. 

"Das ist Gohan. Mein Bruder." Goten nahm wieder seine Kampfhaltung ein. "Und nun hör auf abzulenken! Wehr dich!"

"Und wer ist der andere? Sollten wir nicht auch dorthin fliegen?"

"Nein! Gohan schafft das ohne uns. Vor allem ohne dich!" 

Goten stieß sich vom Boden ab und sprang auf Uubu zu. Sofort begann er den Schüler seines Vaters mit einer Serie aus Schlägen einzudecken, aber der war in der Lage auszuweichen. Schließlich gelang es Uubu Gotens rechte Faust zu fangen und sie festzuhalten. Goten versuchte seinen Gegner daraufhin mit der linken Faust im Gesicht zu treffen, aber auch die wurde von Uubu abgefangen. Goten knurrte wütend und versuchte verbissen sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch Uubu war stark genug ihn festzuhalten. Goten erhöhte seine Anstrengungen. Der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen das Gesicht herab. 

"Ich will nicht mehr! Hören wir endlich auf!" forderte Uubu.

"Aufhören? Niemals!" Mit einem wütenden Schrei warf Goten seinen Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn wieder nach vorne schnellen. Er traf den überraschten Uubu mit seiner Stirn genau zwischen die Augen. Uubu taumelte benommen zurück, was Goten ausnützte. Er sprang ab und donnerte dem kleinen Insulaner beide Füße gegen den Brustkorb. Uubu stieß einen schmerzvollen Aufschrei aus und flog rückwärts. Er prallte auf den Boden und blieb liegen.

Goten war außer Atem. Teils aus er Erschöpfung, teils aus Wut. Dieser kleine Kerl nahm ihn einfach nicht ernst. Was dachte der sich dabei? Mit einem Stöhnen kam Uubu wieder auf die Beine. Auch er atmete schwer – nicht nur wegen dem Treffer auf die Brust. Die Stelle, wo Goten ihn mit dem Kopf getroffen hatte, war gerötet und ein dünner Strom Blut lief ihm aus der Nase. 

"Schluss...", keuchte Uubu. "Das ist kein Sparring mehr! Das macht keinen Spaß mehr!"

Goten traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sparring? Spaß? Natürlich war es das nicht! Das hier war tödlicher Ernst. Er verkrampfte seine Fäuste so sehr, dass bereits Adern auf der Haut zum Vorschein traten. Er spannte seinen ganzen Körper an und seine Muskeln verhärteten sich. So eine Wut hatte er schon lange nicht mehr verspürt. Das letzte bisschen Kontrolle, das er noch besessen hatte, verschwand endgültig. Es war als stürzte in seinem Kopf eine Mauer ein.

"DU WILLST MICH WOHL VERARSCHEN, KLEINER BENGEL!" Während Goten das schrie, platzte der Boden unter ihm auf. Die losen Erdbrocken und Grasbüschel wurden beiseite gefegt. Es gab ein leises Krachen und die Luft um ihn herum begann gelblich zu brennen. Seine Pupillen blitzten kurz auf und änderten ihre Farbe nach türkis, während seine Haare sich aufstellten und sich unter einem leichten Funkennebel golden färbten. 

"Jetzt bist du endgültig fällig, du kleiner Scheißer!" sagte Goten mit drohender Stimme. Uubu wich erschrocken einen ein Schritt zurück.

"Wa... Was ist das? Goku-Sensei konnte das auch..." stotterte Uubu.

"Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass '_Goku-Sensei' das auch konnte", äffte Goten Uubu spöttisch nach, während er langsam auf ihn zuging. "Von ihm hab ich das."_

Gotens Gestalt verschwamm. Eine Millisekunde später tauchte er direkt vor Uubu auf. Mit voller Kraft verpasste er dem kleinen Kämpfer einen Tritt, der ihn noch weiter zurückschleuderte. Dann marschierte er langsam weiter, immer in Uubus Richtung.

"Warum hasst du mich so?" fragte Uubu, während er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf die Beine kam. 

"Das fragst du noch, du kleiner Dieb? Du hast mir etwas gestohlen!" antwortete Goten. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, was er eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte. Ein anderes Bewusstsein erfüllte zur Zeit sein Denken. Mit einem Schrei stürzte er sich wieder auf Uubu. Doch diesmal traf er nicht. Uubu hatte seinen Schlag abgefangen – was Goten außerordentlich überraschte - und hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

"Ich kann damit leben, dass du mich nicht magst", sagte er leise, dann hob er seinen Kopf. "Aber ich bin kein Dieb! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mit einem zornigen Schrei setzte Uubu mehr Kraft frei, als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Noch während er sich aufpowerte, versetzte er Goten einen Kniestoß, der dadurch überrascht zurück taumelte. Goten fand jedoch sogleich wieder festen Stand. Mit finsterer Miene betrachtete er Uubu, um den nun ein Kranz aus weißem Feuer brannte. 

"So du glaubst also es mit einem Super Saiyajin aufnehmen zu können. Ich hoffe für dich, du übernimmst dich damit nicht."

Uubu antwortete nicht. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden ging in die nächste Runde.

*   *   *

Mit einem Krachen schlug Nano am Boden auf und blieb dort auf dem Bauch liegen. Er blutete aus mehreren Wunden und atmete schwer. Er hob sich auf die Knie und stützte seinen Oberkörper mit den Armen am Boden ab. Nano blickte fassungslos zu Boden: Unter ihm sammelte sich bereits eine Pfütze aus Blut und Schweiß. Beides tropfte aus seinem Gesicht.

"Das war's für dich!" sagte Gohan als er neben Nano landete. Es verwunderte ihn sowieso, dass sein Gegner immer noch die Kraft fand sich aufzurichten. Was ihn noch mehr verwunderte war, dass Nano plötzlich zu kichern begann. Gohans innerer Instinkt versetzte ihn Alarmbereitschaft. Sein Gegner schien noch etwas planen; aber was?

"Was gibt es für dich noch zu lachen?" fragte Gohan vorsichtig. Er näherte sich Nano nicht. Was immer er plante, er schien sich sicher zu sein, dass es funktionieren würde. "Du bist am Ende! Und glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich verschonen werde."

"Ich lache", erklärte Nano, während er sich aufrichtete und wieder auf die Beine kam, "weil du viel stärker bist als ich es bin. Man könnte sagen, ich bin neidisch auf deine Kraft. ICH WILL DEINE KRAFT!"

Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sich Nano auf Gohan und holte mit seinem rechten Arm aus. Gohan legte verwirrt seine Stirn in Falten. War sein Gegner wahnsinnig geworden? Er hatte bei Weitem nicht mehr genug Kraft, um ihn mit einem Schlag zu verletzten. Nano ließ seinen Faust auf Gohan niederfahren. 

Im letzten Moment bemerkte Gohan, wie etwas Dunkles an der Faust seines Gegners aufblitzte. Nur seinen Reflexen hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er gerade noch einen Zoll zurückweichen konnte. Somit ging der Schlag, der ihn ansonsten am Hals oder am Brustkorb getroffen hätte, ins Leere. Er spürte einen Luftzug, als etwas sein Hemd aufriss. 

Erschrocken blickte Gohan an sich herab. Sein Hemd hatte drei parallele Risse, er selbst war jedoch unversehrt. Der Angriff hatte ihn um Haaresbreite verfehlt. Aber womit hatte Nano ihn angegriffen? Er hob seinen Kopf. Nano stand da und atmete schwer. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Gohans Blick fiel auf die Faust, mit der Nano nach ihm geschlagen hatte. Drei dünne, schwarze Dornen ragten zwischen den Knöcheln hervor und bildeten eine Klaue.

"Was sollte das?" fragte Gohan. "Glaubst du, damit gewinnst du gegen mich?"

Nano antwortete nicht. Er starrte Gohan nur zornig an. Es war zu hören wie seinen Atem immer schneller wurde.

"VERDAMMT!" schrie Nano frustriert und stürzte sich wieder auf Gohan. Diesmal holte er mit seiner linken Faust aus und zielte genau auf Gohans Gesicht.

Aber auch dieser Schlag traf nicht. Gohan hatte Nano's Handgelenk gepackt und die Faust knapp zehn Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht gestoppt. Gohan schätzte seinen Gegner richtig ein und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Stacheln, die aus Nano's linker Hand hervor schossen, verfehlten gerade noch seine Nasenspitze. Bevor Nano zu einem weiteren Angriff mit seiner freien Hand ansetzen konnte, trat Gohan ihn in den Bauch und schleuderte ihn wieder von sich weg.

"Ich weiß nicht, was das eben sollte, aber das war eines meiner Lieblingshemden." Gohan riss sich sein zerfetztes Hemd vom Körper. Mit nacktem Oberkörper stand er da und lockerte seine Hände. "Du hättest dir zweimal überlegen sollen, ob du meine Familie angreifst. Entschuldigungen werden keine mehr angenommen. Sag 'Leb wohl'!"

Nano war anzumerken, dass er panisch wurde. Er sah sich um und suchte nach einem Ausweg. Mit dem Mut seiner Verzweiflung wandte er sich zum letzten Angriff. Mit einem Kampfschrei stürzte er sich ein weiteres Mal auf Gohan und versuchte ihm seine Klauen in den Körper zu rammen. Gohan wich den Attacken problemlos, bis er beschloss, dass es Zeit war, den Kampf zu beenden. 

"Jetzt ist Schluss!" Mit einem Schlag seiner Handkante säbelte er Nano's rechte Hand ab. Nano schrie vor Schmerz auf, während seine abgeschlagene Hand davon flog und zwischen den Büschen vor Gottes Palast liegen blieb. Gohan wirbelte herum und verpasste Nano einen Tritt gegen den Hals, wodurch dieser hustend einige Schritte zurückstolperte. Gohan setzte sofort hinterher.

 "KAME.. Das ist für Piccolo!" schrie Goku's ältester Sohn und verpasste Nano weitere Tritte, mit denen er seinen Gegner vor sich her trieb, während er die fast schon patentierte Familienattacke vorbereitete.

 "HAME... Das ist für Kuririn und C18!" Gohan verpasste Nano einen Kopfstoss der ihn bis an den Rand der Plattform zurücktaumeln ließ. 

"Und das ist für Pan! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

Gohan riss seine Arme nach vorne und presste sie beinahe auf Nano's Brustkorb. Mit einer gewaltigen Explosion schoss ein gewaltiger Ki-Blast aus Gohans Handflächen hervor, der Nano komplett einhüllte. Der Cyborg schrie aus Leibeskräften, als die pure Energie ihn zu zersetzen begann. Sein Stachelkamm begann sich als erstes aufzulösen, dann lösten sich nach und nach mehr Stücke aus seinem Körper und verbrannten. Schließlich war Nano nicht mehr. 

Gohans Kamehameha flog über den Horizont hinaus, bis es der Erdkrümmung nicht mehr folgte, die Atmosphäre durchschlug und sich im Weltraum schließlich in Wohlgefallen auflöste.

Gohan atmete einmal tief durch. Es war für ihn, als würde er damit seinen ganzen Zorn aus seinem Körper blasen. Er drehte sich um und ging zu den anderen, die ihm bereits entgegen gingen – oder in Videls Fall: entgegen liefen. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er, dass sein Vater auch hier war. Er hatte ihn während des Kampfes gar nicht bemerkt. 

Videl – sie hatte Pan an ChiChi weitergegeben - fiel ihm überglücklich um den Hals und bedachte ihn erst einmal mit einem langen Kuss. Die beiden ließen erst wieder von einander ab, als sie ein Räuspern vernahmen. Die anderen hatten sich bereits um sie versammelt.

"Ist dir nichts passiert?" fragte Videl besorgt.

"Bist du verletzt, Gohan?" hakte ChiChi nach. 

"Hallo, Dad!" begrüßte Gohan seinen Vater, nachdem er seiner Frau und seiner Mutter mehrmals versichert hatte, dass er wirklich nicht verletzt war. "Lange nicht gesehen."

"Es waren doch nur zwei Wochen", meinte Goku.

"Du meinst wohl eher zwei Monate", warf ChiChi vorwurfsvoll ein. 

"So lange schon?" fragte Goku und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Dann wandte er sich wieder Gohan zu. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Gohan. Du bist immer noch so stark wie früher. Auch wenn das nicht deine volle Kraft war."

"Danke, Dad. Meine volle Kraft war nicht nötig, warum sie also anwenden?"

*...und mein Versprechen brechen?* fügte er Gedanken hinzu.

"Ja, du hast Recht", antwortete Goku darauf. Die Gruppe machte sich langsam auf den Weg zur Mitte der Plattform. "Aber ich hätte zu gerne noch gewusst, wer dieser Nano war."

"Ich glaube, er war derjenige, der die Dragon Balls gestohlen hat", meinte Bulma.

"Der Meinung bin ich auch", fügte Piccolo hinzu. "Er hat wahrscheinlich Cell und die anderen zurückgeholt."

"Warum sollte jemand so etwas tun?" fragte Bulma besorgt. Ihr Blick fiel auf den zerstörten Palast. 

"Keine Ahnung, aber er hat gesagt, dass er Cell absorbiert hat, wie auch immer er das angestellt haben mag. Vielleicht hatte er das auch mit den anderen vor", überlegte Piccolo laut weiter. 

"Möglich", meinte Kuririn. "Aber er ist tot. Was kümmert es uns noch?"

"Es könnte mehr von seiner Sorte geben", sagte Gohan besorgt. "Oder, was meinst du, Dad?"

"Hmm... Ich kann ihn nicht wirklich einschätzen. Piccolo?"

"Ich halte ihn eher für einen Einzelgänger. Das erklärt aber trotzdem nicht, woher er plötzlich kam."

"Vielleicht war er auch eine vergessene Schöpfung von Dr. Gero, so wie C21 und C22. Die beiden sind auch ganz plötzlich aufgetaucht."

"Machen wir uns ein anderes Mal darüber Sorgen", schlug Gohan vor und ging zu ChiChi. "Wie geht es Pan?"

"Sie ist nicht verletzt, nur bewusstlos."

"Gib sie mir bitte." Gohan nahm seine Tochter aus ChiChi's Armen und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Boden, dann kniete er neben ihr nieder. "Dad, hast du noch magische Bohnen?"

"Sicher!" Goku öffnete den Beutel, fischte eine Bohne heraus und reichte sie Gohan, der sie Pan vorsichtig zwischen Lippen schob. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann begann die Bohne zu wirken und Pan schlug die Augen auf. Sie blickte kurz verwirrt um sich, dann bemerkte sie, wessen Gesicht sich über ihr befand.

"Papa!" Mit einem glücklichen Jauchzen schlang sie ihre Arme um Gohan, der mit seiner Tochter im Arm wieder aufstand. "Wo ist das Monster, Papa?"

"Weg. Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr darüber machen."

"Hast du es besiegt, Papa?"

Gohan schluckte. Er gab vor Pan ungern zu, dass er jemanden getötet hatte. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fiel ihm sein Vater ins Wort.

"Ja, hat er! Dein Vater ist ein starker Kämpfer", sagte Goku überstolz und klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. Den unzufriedenen mürrischen Seitenblick von Gohan übersah er.

Dende ging ein paar Schritt auf den Palast zu und seufzte. Bulma bemerkte das.

"Der Palast hat ganz schön was abgekriegt", sagte sie mitfühlend. "Bis die Dragon Balls wieder einsatzfähig sind, könnt ihr bei uns wohnen." 

"Nein, danke. Wir kommen schon klar, Bulma. Was mich mehr betrübt, ist die Tatsache, dass die Menschen, die gestorben sind, ein ganzes Jahr lang tot bleiben. Für die beiden Städte, die zerstört wurden gilt das ebenfalls."

"Ja, leider. Ich dachte wirklich, die Dragon Balls seien bei uns sicher. Ich hätte nie mit so einem dreisten Einbruch gerechnet."

"Wir können es nicht mehr ändern", meinte Goku. "Aber was soll's. Ein Jahr geht schnell vorbei. Freuen wir uns, dass wir Schlimmeres verhindert haben."

"Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben", sagte Bulma, begann dann aber zu lächeln. "Aber du hast Recht. Wir sollten die erneute Rettung der Erde feiern!" Die anderen stimmten ihr zu. 

"So gefallt ihr mir besser", meinte Goku mit einem Grinsen. 

"Kommt alle mit zu uns. Ich koche ein Festessen." ChiChi's Einladung steigerte die allgemeine Stimmung ein weiteres Mal und die Gruppe aus vierzehn Person schlenderte langsam zwischen den Palmen auf den Rand der Plattform zu.

"Mein Gleiter ist beschädigt", stellte Bulma fest. "Kann einer von euch Bra und mich mitnehmen?"

"Sicher, Bulma. Kein Problem. Wir tragen euch", bot Kuririn an.

"Danke."

"Papa!" beschwerte sich Pan. "Lass mich los! Ich will alleine fliegen!"

"Wie du wünschst", grinste Gohan und ließ Pan von seinem Arm aus auf den Boden springen. Die anderen machten sich gerade bereit aufzubrechen, als Bra an Bulmas Kleid zupfte. 

"Mama! Wo sind eigentlich Papa und Trunks?"

"Hmm... gute Frage."

"Ich spüre ihre Auren. Ich kann einen Umweg machen und sie abholen", schlug Goku vor. "Ich muss Goten und Uubu ja auch noch Bescheid sagen."

"Oh nein! Das machst _du nicht!" schimpfte ChiChi und stampfte auf Goku zu. "Erst sieht man dich ewig nicht und dann willst du einfach wieder abhauen."_

"ChiChi... ich..."

"Keine Ausreden! Du kommst gleich mit! Lass Gohan die anderen abholen. Von ihm weiß ich wenigstens, dass er wieder nach Hause kommt." 

Goku kratzte sich ein weiteres Mal verlegen am Hinterkopf, während unter den anderen ein allgemeines Gelächter ausbrach.

"Sicher, Mum", sagte Gohan schließlich, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Ich hol die a... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gohan warf auf einmal den Kopf in den Nacken und bäumte sich auf. Er schloss die Augen und verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Sein Schrei verstummte jedoch sehr schnell und er röchelte nur noch. Diejenigen, die nahe bei ihm gestanden hatten, wurden von einem Schild weggeschubst, das sich plötzlich um Gohan gebildet hatte.

"GOHAN!"

"PAPA!" 

Videl stürzte vorwärts und prallte gegen den Schutzschild. Mit Tränen in den Augen begann sie mit beiden Fäusten auf die unsichtbare Barriere einzuprügeln. 

"Aus dem Weg!" Goku schob Videl beiseite und schlug mit voller Kraft auf das Schild, ohne jedoch eine Wirkung zu erzielen. Mit Entsetzen mussten sie mit ansehen, wie Gohans Körper sich veränderte. Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde er altern. Seine Gliedmaßen wurden dünner und sein Gesicht begann faltig werden. Aber dabei blieb es nicht. Seine Augäpfel verschwanden in die Aughöhlen. Sein Haar schien zurück in den Kopf zu wachsen.

Piccolo umrundete Gohan schnell. Seine Befürchtung bestätigte sich. Die Dornen, die sich an Nano's Hand befanden, steckten in Gohans Rücken. Es war die Hand, die Gohan Nano vor seinem Tod abgeschlagen hatte. Nur war es keine Hand mehr. Es war bereits ein ganzer Arm und er wuchs stetig weiter. Bald schon schwebte eine ganze Schulter hinter Gohan. Vom Boden aus schien der Masse aus Fleisch und Blut ein Skelett entgegen zuwachsen. Piccolo feuerte einen Ki-Blast mit aller Kraft ab, aber konnte das Schild nicht durchdringen.

Videl war auf die Knie gefallen, schlug aber weiterhin auf die Barriere ein. Pan tat neben ihr dasselbe. ChiChi war bereits in Ohnmacht gefallen. Goku starrte – genauso wie die übrigen – schockiert auf das, was sich vor ihm abspielte.

Von Gohan war nur noch seine Haut, die zusammengefallen war, und seine Kleidung übrig. Beides hing als unförmiger Klumpen an Nano's Hand und wurde immer weniger bis es schließlich ganz verschwunden war, sogar seine Kleidung.

Die Gestalt, die hinter Gohan entstanden war, konnte man als grob menschlich beschreiben. Sie hatte zwei Arme, zwei Beine, einen Kopf, aber ansonsten bestand sie nur aus einem wabernden Gemisch aus Blut, Fleisch, Organen und Drähten. Einzelne Muskelgruppen blähten sich kurz auf und erschlafften dann wieder. Die Gestalt begann sich zusammenzuziehen und zu verkrampfen. Schließlich tat sich am Kopf der Gestalt so etwas wie ein Mund auf und stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus. Dann wurde die ganze Gestalt von einem grellen Licht eingehüllt, das allen Anwesenden die Sicht raubte. Ein leises Knistern war zu vernehmen. 

Schließlich ebbte das Licht langsam wieder ab. Jeder versuchte etwas durch ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen zu erkennen. Das erste worauf ihr Blick fiel war ein Paar schwarze Stiefel und weiße Pluderhose. Schließlich konnten sie die Gestalt ganz erkennen. Es war Nano. Obwohl er sich verändert hatte, war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er es war. 

Seine Hautfarbe war beinahe wieder normal und besaß nur einen leichten Grünstich. Die beiden Auswucherungen an seinem Schädel waren nun nach hinten gebogen. Aus dem schwarzen Panzer, der um seinen Hals und über seinen Schultern lag, waren über den Schultern zwei dicke schwarze Dornen gewachsen, ebenso aus seinen Ellenbogen. Sein Gesicht wies nun eine Spur von Gohans Gesichtszügen auf und sein Stachelkamm besaß eine weitere 'Strähne', die ihm ins Gesicht hing – wie eine ironische Anspielung auf die Strähne die Gohan in seiner Jugend immer im Gesicht hängen gehabt hatte. Seine Augäpfel waren nicht mehr weiß, sondern schwarz mit bösartig funkelnden, weißen Pupillen darin. Ein siegessicheres, maliziöses Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Die Zeugen von Gohans Absorbierung und Nano's Wiedergeburt waren zu geschockt, um irgendetwas zu unternehmen, als Nano plötzlich vorwärts schoss und dem überraschten Goku seine Faust in den Magen grub. Mit einem Röcheln ging der Saiyajin zu Boden. Der Schlag hatte ihn überrascht und er hatte keine Zeit gehabt genug Kraft zu sammeln um ihn wegzustecken. Mit einem bösartigen Grinsen hob Nano seine Hand und ließ seine Klaue daraus hervor gleiten.

"Zwei der mächtigen Sons an einem Tag. Wenn das nicht ein Geschenk der Götter ist!" Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort. "Aber wer braucht schon Götter? Sobald ich dich absorbiert habe, bin ich mein eigener Gott!"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIN!" 

Piccolo, der immer noch hinter Nano gestanden hatte, war vorwärts gesprungen und hatte Nano mit aller Wucht gegen Hals getreten. Die Wirkung war, dass Nano den Kopf schief legte, Piccolos Fuß weg schob und sich dann umdrehte.

"Piccolo, Piccolo, Piccolo." Nano schüttelte zynisch den Kopf. "Du hattest doch vorher schon keine Chance. Glaubst du wirklich du könntest jetzt noch etwas gegen mich ausrichten?" Nano hob seine andere Hand. Die Luft zwischen ihm und Piccolo flimmerte kurz, dann wurde der überraschte Namekianer meterweit zurück geschleudert. Nano stapfte langsam hinter seinem Opfer her. Die Klaue glitt mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch wieder zurück.

"Ihr seid meine Zeit eigentlich gar nicht mehr wert. Ich lösche euch jetzt alle aus!" lachte Nano.

Piccolo, der immer noch am Boden lag, antwortete darauf, indem er zwei Finger an seine Stirn presste und seine gesamte Kraft dorthin zu leiten begann. Nano bemerkte das zwar, erhöhte aber das Tempo, mit dem er auf Piccolo zu marschierte nicht.

"MAKANKO SAPPO!"

Piccolos Energiespirale traf Nano mitten auf die Brust und explodierte. Doch Nano schritt aus der entstandenen Rauchwolke unverletzt hervor und näherte sich unbeeindruckt seinem Ziel. Piccolo standen die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und er hatte – auch wenn er es hasste, es zugeben zu müssen – Angst.

"Ein lächerlicher Versuch, Oberteufelchen!"

Piccolo schloss die Augen und bereitete sich auf sein Ende vor. Ein unglaublich wütender Schrei und ein enorme Aura - eine Aura die nur einem gehören konnte - ließen ihn die Augen wieder öffnen. 

Goku war wieder auf den Beinen und die anderen hatten Abstand von ihm genommen. Den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und die Augen geschlossen stand er da. Piccolo konnte die Zornestränen noch aus seiner Entfernung zu Goku erkennen. Der Saiyajin schrie aus Leibeskräften und befand sich bereits auf der zweiten Stufe seiner Verwandlung. Grelle Entladungen zuckten um ihn herum. Die beiden Palmen, denen er am nächsten war, fingen Feuer. Sämtliche Bodenplatten im Umkreis von gut zehn Metern zerbarsten noch bevor sie aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen wurden unter dem Druck von Goku's Aura. Ein goldener Schimmer umschloss seinen Körper und verschwand explosionsartig wieder. Ohne Augenbrauen und mit langer goldener Mähne stand Goku nun wortlos da. Der grenzenlos zornige Blick des dreifachen Super Saiyajin fixierte Nano.

"Oha!" war Nano's einziger Kommentar zu Goku's Verwandlung. 

*   *   *

"Kakarott?!" Vegeta sprang überrascht auf. Auch wenn der andere Saiyajin sehr weit entfernt war, die Aura, die er in diesem Zustand verströmte, konnte man nicht übersehen. Vegeta wusste, dass Kakarott diese Kraft nicht einfach so einsetzte. Irgendetwas musste ihn dazu gebracht haben.

"Das ist Goku... Als dreifacher Super Saiyajin", stellte Trunks fest und stand ebenfalls auf.

Vegeta antwortete nichts darauf. Er konzentrierte seine feinen Sinne auf die Aura in der Ferne. Er entdeckte eine Aura, die er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, aber sie fühlte sich stark an. Sehr stark. Er versuchte einzuschätzen, wo der Kampf stattfand. Die Erkenntnis traf Vegeta wie ein Blitz.

Gottes Palast! 

Bulma und Bra waren dort. 

"Die Geschichtsstunde ist beendet, Trunks!" rief Vegeta und erhöhte seine Kraft im selben Moment explosionsartig. Der Boden unter ihm zersplitterte und er schoss ohne eine weitere Erklärung für Trunks davon, immer auf die beiden kräftigen Auren zu.

"Warte!" Trunks powerte sich ebenfalls auf und folgte seinem Vater. Die beiden großen Auren in der Ferne beunruhigten auch ihn, zumindest die Unbekannte.

*   *   *

"Warte!" Uubu sprang von Goten zurück und streckte beiden Arme vor sich. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt, ein Auge halb zugeschwollen. Sein ganzer Körper war mit blauen Flecken und Kratzer übersät. Das Oberteil seines graublauen Kampfanzuges war zerrissen und hing nur noch in Fetzen an seinem Gürtel. 

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder, du kleiner Drückeberger?!" fluchte Goten. Er sah ebenfalls nicht besser aus als Uubu. Ihr Match war, obwohl Goten als Super Saiyajin gekämpft hatte, sehr ausgeglichen verlaufen.

"Spürst du das nicht?"

"Das hatten wir vorhin schon einmal!" 

"Aber jetzt ist es anders!"

Goten drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, in der er vorher seinen Bruder kämpfen gespürt hatte, und konzentrierte sich. Uubu hatte Recht. Etwas war anders. Gohan war nicht mehr zu spüren, dafür sein Vater. Goten erschrak als er erkannte, dass sein Vater seine maximale Kraft aktiviert hatte. Zum einen, weil die Kraft so gewaltig war, dass Goten sich fragte, wie er sie übersehen hatte können und zum anderen, weil sein Vater diese Kraft nur sehr selten benutzte. Mit Ausnahme des heutigen Tages, hatte Goten diese Aura zehn Jahre lang nicht mehr gespürt. Dort oben musste etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert sein. Die Kraft, gegen die Gohan vorher gekämpft hatte, hatte zugenommen. Unglaublich zugenommen. 

Goten ließ seine Kraft sinken und seine Haare nahmen wieder ihre ursprüngliche Farbe an.

"Okay, Schluss für heute! Wir sehen nach, was da los ist!"

Uubu nickte zustimmend. Die beiden erhoben sich in die Luft und flogen keuchend in Richtung Quittenturm. Goten verfluchte sich selbst dafür keine Bohnen mitgenommen zu haben. So erschöpft wie sie beide waren, würden sie für den Flug sicher eine Viertelstunde benötigen. 

*   *   *

Piccolo richtete sich langsam auf, seinen Blick auf Nano geheftet, hinter dessen Rücken er sich befand. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was gerade vor seinen Augen aufgelaufen war. Hatte dieses _Ding Gohan wirklich absorbiert? Wie hatte es das gemacht? Allem Anschein nach mit den Klauen in seiner Hand. Warum konnte er das? War Nano so etwas wie ein zweiter Cell? Oder hatte er diese Fähigkeit erst von Cell geerbt? Nein, irgendwie musste er auch Cell absorbiert haben._

Piccolo wich langsam zur Seite der Plattform aus. Der Kampf, der jeden Moment ausbrechen würde, würde sehr ungemütlich werden und weit über seinem eigenen Level stattfinden. Er ging langsam, mit genügend Abstand an Nano vorbei und zu den anderen. Videl kauerte am Boden, Pan in ihren Armen, und zitterte. Piccolo konnte ganze Ströme aus Tränen ihre Wangen hinab fließen sehen. Pans Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, aber er vermutete, dass es bei ihr ähnlich war. 

ChiChi war bewusstlos. Mit anzusehen, was mit Gohan geschehen war, war zuviel für sie gewesen. Bulma hatte ChiChi's Kopf auf ihren Schoss gebettet und streichelte ihrer Freundin durchs Haar, während sie ebenfalls kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen. Bra klammerte sich verkrampft an das Kleid ihrer Mutter und schluchzte. Die übrigen starrten auf Goku und Nano, mit Ausnahme von Marron, die ebenfalls zusammengebrochen war und sich an ihre Mutter klammerte, den Blick vom Palast weggerichtet.

Piccolo konnte ihnen ihre Trauer nachfühlen. Ihn selbst plagte ebenfalls ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Gohan war sein erster Freund gewesen und war immer noch sein bester. Auch wenn der kleine Junge von damals schon längst erwachsen war, so er war immer noch sein ehemaliger Schüler und er fühlte sich irgendwie verantwortlich für ihn. Dass Gohan jetzt tot war, konnte er einfach nicht glauben.

Piccolo blieb stehen. Er hielt zu den anderen genauso viel Abstand wie zu Nano. Er brauchte jetzt niemand anderen; er musste erst einmal verdauen, was passiert war.

Sein Blick fiel auf Goku. Er hatte seinen alten Erzfeind und mittlerweile langjährigen Freund noch nie so wütend erlebt. Er hatte die erste Verwandlung zum Super Saiyajin damals nicht miterlebt. Freezers Attacke hatte ihn bewusstlos werden lassen, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Zorn so enorm gewesen war wie jetzt gerade. Goku's Augen jagten ihm Angst ein. Die normalerweise warmherzigen Augen des Saiyajins, waren nicht einfach zu den zornigen Augen eines Super Saiyajins geworden. Sie waren nur noch weiß, Piccolo konnte keine Pupillen erkennen. Im Moment erinnerte Goku ihn sehr stark an Broli. 

Schließlich begann der Kampf der beiden Giganten. Mit einem wütenden, unmenschlichen Schrei bäumte Goku sich auf und stürzte sich auf Nano. Der stieß ebenfalls einen Kampfschrei aus und stürmte Goku entgegen. Die Druckwelle, die entstand als die beiden aufeinander trafen, war so stark, dass die Zuschauer Schwierigkeiten hatten sich auf den Beinen zu halten. 

Die beiden Krieger tauschten ihre Schläge mit soviel Kraft aus, dass wahrscheinlich keiner der anderen Anwesenden auch nur einen davon überlebt hätte. Piccolo konnte jedoch bald erleichtert feststellen, dass Nano sich ganz offensichtlich überschätzt hatte. Zuerst konnte er zwar noch mit Goku mithalten, aber es war deutlich zusehen, dass ihm die Puste ausging. Immer mehr Schläge von Goku trafen ihn und immer weniger Attacken von Nano fanden ihr Ziel. Schließlich war es nur noch Goku, der austeilte und er erhöhte das Tempo und die Kraft mit der er zuschlug immer mehr. Seine Unterarme waren in Flammen aus purer Energie gehüllt. Wieder und wieder gruben sie sich in Nano's Körper. 

Piccolo stand zwar in einiger Entfernung, aber trotzdem konnte er die ungesunden Geräusche vernehmen, die von Nano's Körper ausgingen. Es musste schon um einiges mehr als ein Knochen geborsten sein. Nano rechter Arm hing schlaff an seiner Seite. Er musste mehrfach gebrochen sein. Ein Tritt von Goku schleuderte Nano weiter in die Mitte der Plattform. Nano kam zwar schnell wieder auf die Beine, aber es war für Piccolo deutlich zu erkennen, dass er keine Kraft mehr hatte. 

Dann bemerkte Piccolo, wie Nano's Arm zuckte und sich wieder straffte. Der Arm schien geheilt. Die Stacheln am Kopf von Nano, sowie die an den Schultern und Ellenbogen, welche abgebrochen waren, wuchsen ebenfalls wieder nach.

Der Kerl war also tatsächlich dazu fähig, sich zu regenerieren. Piccolo spuckte zornig aus. Damit hätten sie eigentlich rechnen müssen, denn dann wäre Gohan jetzt noch am Leben. Piccolo bemerkte jedoch, dass Nano sich zwar regenerieren konnte, aber immer noch außer Atem war.

*Erholen tut er sich also auf diesen Weg nicht. Ein Vorteil für Goku.*

Wie aufs Stichwort stürzte sich Goku wieder auf Nano. Der versuchte zwar ein weiteres Mal die Schläge abzuwehren, scheiterte aber kläglich. Goku versetzte ihn in seiner Raserei sofort wieder in den Zustand, den Nano gerade auskuriert hatte. Schließlich grub sich Goku's Faust mit voller Wucht in Nano's Magen und durchschlug die Bauchdecke. Blut floss an Goku's Arm entlang und tropfte zu Boden. Nano hatte fassungslos seinen Mund geöffnet; ein kleiner Schwall Blut lief aus seinem Mund und seine Augen waren aus ihren Höhlen hervorgetreten.

Piccolo wusste, was als nächste passieren würde. Mit einem Aufschrei explodierte Nano's Oberkörper, als Goku einen Ki-Blast aus der Hand, die er in Nano versenkt hatte, abfeuerte.

Nano's Beine stürzten um und ein Regen aus verbrannten Knochen, Fleisch und auch mechanischen Komponenten ging ringsherum nieder. 

*Also doch ein Cyborg*, dachte Piccolo. 

"Goku! Er kann sich regenerieren. Gib ihm den Rest!" rief Piccolo dem tobenden Saiyajin zu. Goku reagierte nicht. Er starrte nur auf die Überreste von Nano. Dann auf einmal begann Goku in den Himmel aufzusteigen, den Blick starr nach oben gerichtet. 

"Was macht er?" hörte Piccolo Kuririn fragen. Der Namekianer strengte seine Ohren an. Dann – Goku schien es nur zu flüstern, den selbst Piccolos feines Gehör nahm es kaum wahr – hörte er es.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me..."

"RUNTER VOM PALAST!" rief Piccolo den anderen entsetzt zu. Dann schoss er, noch bevor einer der anderen reagierte, auf Videl und Pan zu, die beide immer noch am Boden kauerten. Er schnappte sich die beiden, packte im Vorbeiflug noch Bra am Arm, die zwar kreischend protestierte, und nahm Abstand von der Plattform. 

Als sich um Goku eine riesige Kugel aus Ki bildete, erkannten auch die anderen, was Piccolo zu seiner Evakuierung gebracht hatte. C18 flog mit Marron auf dem Arm davon, Dende packte Popo bei den Schultern und Kuririn nahm ChiChi und Bulma ihn seine Arme. Gerade als er davonfliegen wollte, hechtete sich Muten-Roshi noch hinterher und hielt sich an den Beinen seines Schülers fest. Wegen seiner Überladung am langsamsten – aber immer noch rechtzeitig – erreichte Kuririn die anderen, die neben dem Palast in sicherer Entfernung schwebten.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

*   *   *

Nano's Beine zuckten kurz, dann sprangen sie auf. Eine kaum erkennbare, dunkle Wolke bildete sich um Nano, als die Millionen von Nanoiden begannen das Material zur Wiederherstellung seines Körpers herbei zuschaffen. Seine Wirbelsäule wuchs aus seiner Hüfte hervor, bald darauf sprossen seine Rippen wie Zweige daraus hervor. Seine Arme, sein Kopf, sein schwarzer Hornpanzer, sowie sein Stachelkamm wuchsen nach, während sein Inneres sich mit einem Gemisch aus Drähten, Apparaturen, Organen, Blutgefäßen und Muskeln füllte. Die Tatsache, dass nicht viel organisches Material – zu Verfügung waren nur ein paar Büsche und Palmen – vorhanden war, sorgte dafür, dass seine Haut nur langsam zu wachsen begann. 

"Wo sind den alle?" Nano blickte sich verwirrt um. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass die gesamte Umgebung in hellblaues Licht getaucht war. Erschrocken blickte er nach oben. Nano's Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als er den gewaltigen Ki-Blast auf sich zukommen sah. Seine Abwehrreaktion ließ ihn die Arme hochreißen. Natürlich richtete er damit nichts aus. Der Ki-Blast traf ihn und begann sofort ihn zu zersetzten.

Das gewaltige Kamehameha, welches das damals von Cell auf die Erde abgefeuerte in den Schatten stellte, schlug in Gottes Palast ein. Mit einem Krachen, das an Lautstärke kaum von etwas zu überbieten war, wurde das gigantische schwebende Gebäude zerrissen. Die Einzelteile wurden fast auf der Stelle vollständig zu Staub verbrannt, mit Ausnahme von ein paar Randteilen, die zu Boden bröckelten.

Der Ki-Blast setzte unbeeindruckt seinen Weg zur Erde fort, sprengte lautstark die Kanzel des Quittenturms und 'fraß' sich den Turm entlang weiter auf den Boden zu. Das äonenalte Gebäude zerbröckelte, ohne den Abstieg des Kamehamehas auch nur irgendwie zu bremsen.

"GOKU! HÖR AUF! DU VERNICHTEST DIE ERDE!" schrie Piccolo verzweifelt. Wenn er Goku ansah, hatte er das Gefühl, der Saiyajin habe den Verstand verloren. Goku starrte verbittert hinter dem Ki-Blast her, der aus seinen Händen strömte und schien immer mehr Energie hinterher zu pumpen. Dann jedoch riss Goku – zu Piccolos Erleichterung - seine Hände auseinander. Als Folge darauf explodierte das Kamehameha ein paar hundert Meter über dem Boden. Ein grelles Licht raubte allen Anwesenden die Sicht.

*   *   *

Kuririn begann langsam wieder etwas zu erkennen. Vor ihm schwebte Goku in der Luft über der Stelle, wo sich eben noch Gottes Palast und der Quittenturm befunden hatten. Der Saiyajin war schwer außer Atem. Er schien seinen ganze Energie in den Angriff gesteckt zu haben. Goku's lange Haare gingen zurück und wurden wieder schwarz. Seine Augen fielen zu und er begann abzustürzen. Er war bewusstlos.

"Hat jemand einen Arm frei, um Goku aufzufangen?" fragte Kuririn aufgeregt. Bewusstlos würde Goku einen Sturz aus dieser Höhe nicht überleben. Zu seinem Entsetzen musste er jedoch feststellen, dass niemand mehr dazu in der Lage war den Sturz seines Freundes abzufangen. Dann spürte er einen Windzug.

"Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" fragte Vegeta verärgert. Er hatte Goku beim Kragen gepackt und damit verhindert, dass der bewusstlose Saiyajin abstürzte. 

"Vegeta! Trunks!" rief Bulma überrascht.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Mum?" fragte Trunks besorgt, der neben Kuririn schwebte. Bulma nickte als Antwort.

"Ihr sollt mir sagen, was hier passiert ist! Was ist mit dem Palast und warum hat Kakarott seine volle Kraft eingesetzt?"

"Später, Vegeta", sagte Piccolo. "Jemand sollte überprüfen, ob Nano überlebt hat."

"Wer ist Nano?" Niemand antwortete auf Trunks' Frage. 

"Ich seh nach!", bot Kuririn an. "Trunks, nimmst du mal bitte deine Mutter und ChiChi?"

"Hey! Vergiss deinen alten Meister nicht!" beschwerte sich Muten-Roshi, während Trunks seine Mutter und die immer noch bewusstlose ChiChi aufnahm. Kuririn hielt seinem Meister eine Hand hin, zog ihn hoch und ließ ebenfalls zu Trunks klettern, der etwas pikiert dreinblickte, als sich der alte Mann an ihn klammerte.

"Bin gleich wieder da!" sagte Kuririn und schoss auf die Erde zu. 

"Pass auf dich auf, Papa!" rief Marron ihm noch hinterher.

Vegeta schwebte währenddessen vor Piccolo und sah den Namekianer finster an.

"Gib mir meine Tochter, Piccolo, und dann sag mir endlich was sich hier abgespielt hat!"

"Später!" antwortete Piccolo während er Bra zu Vegeta klettern ließ, die sich sofort ängstlich an ihren Vater klammerte. "Hier ist es etwas ungünstig um zu Reden. Wir warten auf Kuririn, dann fliegen wir zu euch. Dann erfährst du alles."

Vegeta stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus, hakte aber nicht weiter nach.

"Ähm... Bulma?"

"Was ist, Dende?"

"Ich glaube, ich und Popo müssen nun doch auf dein freundliches Angebot zurückgreifen", sagte der Hüter der Erde mit einem Blick auf den leeren Fleck, wo sich zuvor noch sein göttlicher Palast befunden hatte.

"Sicher, das Haus ist groß genug."   

*   *   *

Als Kuririn den Fuß des Turms, von dem immer noch etwa hundert Meter erhalten waren, erreicht hatte, musste er erst einmal feststellen, dass Goku Recht gehabt hatte. Nano hatte die Wächter des Turms tatsächlich umgebracht. Ihre Leichen lagen im Gras der Lichtung um den Turm herum. Kuririn sah sich um. Die Druckwelle von Goku's Ki-Blast hatte in knapp einem Kilometer Umkreis beinahe sämtliche Bäume entwurzelt. 

*Noch ein Job mehr für die Dragon Balls*, dachte sich Kuririn, dann wandte er sich der Aufgabe zu, wegen der er ursprünglich herunter gekommen war. Gründlich suchte er die ganze Lichtung ab, ob von Nano irgendwelche Körperteile liegen geblieben waren. Schließlich hatten sie schmerzhaft feststellen müssen, dass für ihn selbst eine Hand reichte, um sich zu regenerieren.

"Nichts zu finden", sagte er schließlich zu sich selbst, nachdem er fünf Minuten lang gesucht hatte. "Den sind wir wohl los." Erleichtert begann Kuririn wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen, um zu seinen Freunden zurückzukehren.

Minuten lang geschah nichts auf der Lichtung. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, da sämtliche Tiere das Weite gesucht hatten. Dann begann sich ein dunkler Nebel knapp über dem Boden zu bilden. Das Gras schien zurück zu gehen und auch aus dem Turm schien eine unsichtbare Kraft kleine Teile heraus zu fressen. Wie aus dem nichts erschien plötzlich ein einzelner, glänzender Draht, der immer länger wurde. Schon bald gesellte sich ein weiterer Draht dazu. Dann noch einer. Schließlich lag ein ganzes Bündel aus Drähten im Gras, das sich wie eine Schlange hin und her wand. Metallisch glänzende Ringe schienen aus dem Nichts um das Bündel zu wachsen, und bald war es als das zu erkennen, was es war: Eine Wirbelsäule. 

Das Wachstum dehnte sich nach alle Seiten aus. An einem Ende begann ein Becken zu wachsen, während auf der anderen Seite Rippen daraus hervor wucherten und schon bald einen kompletten Brustkorb bildeten. Kurz darauf begannen Arm- und Beinkochen aus dem Torso zu wachsen, schließlich auch ein Schädel. Das metallische Skelett wand sich auf dem Boden, als hätte es unerträgliche Schmerzen. Als das Knochenwachstum abgeschlossen war, begannen sich Blutgefäße, weitere Drähte, Muskeln und Organe im Körper auszubreiten. Kurz darauf wucherte Haut über den ganzen Körper.

Zum Abschluss entstand ein Paar schwarze Stiefel an den Füßen der Gestalt und ein breiter, schwarzer Armreif legte sich um jedes seiner Handgelenke. Von den Stiefeln an aufwärts begann eine weiße Pluderhose zu entstehen, die sich um die Beine der Gestalt legte. Zu guter Letzt wuchs ein schwarzer Kamm aus Stacheln aus dem Schädel und ein schwarzer Panzer legte sich um den Nacken der Gestalt. Aus seinen Schultern und Ellenbogen sprossen ebenfalls schwarze Stacheln hervor. 

Mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen setzte Nano sich auf. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und ein schockierter Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Das war knapp gewesen! Viel zu knapp! Hätten sich nicht noch ein paar seiner kleinen Helfer an den Leichen der Wächter befunden, so wäre es aus mit ihm gewesen.

Er knurrte zornig. Es war nicht so verlaufen wie er es geplant hatte. Piccolo hätte gar nicht oben sein dürfen. Auch hätte er sich nicht so lange mit ihm aufhalten dürfen. Wenigstens hatte er nun Gohans Kraft. Er sah auf seine Hände, schloss und öffnete sie ein paar Mal. Aber damit war auch das nächste Ärgernis verbunden. Wieso konnte ihn Goku so fertig machen? Mit der Kraft von Cell und Gohan sollte er eigentlich unbesiegbar sein. Er war zwar erschöpft gewesen, aber trotzdem hätte es nicht in so einer Katastrophe enden dürfen.

Frustriert schlug er mit seinen Fäusten auf den Boden neben sich. Er musste in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein. Er war noch weit davon entfernt, einfach herumlaufen zu können und anzugreifen, wen er wollte. Goku war _noch zu stark für ihn. Und eine größere Gruppe der anderen konnte ihm sicher auch Schwierigkeiten bereiten._

Nano stand auf und rieb sich die Handgelenke. Er musste stärker werden. Aber wie? Sollte er so wie Cell Hunderttausende von Menschen absorbieren? Einen Versuch war es wert, aber er musste vorsichtiger vorgehen als Cell. Sollten sie ihn stellen, konnte es gefährlich für ihn werden.

Er begann langsam davon zu marschieren. Er hatte es nicht eilig. Er hatte zehn Jahre im Verborgenen gewartet. Er konnte auch locker weitere zehn Jahre warten. Aber ganz so weit musste es ja nicht kommen. 

"Wenigstens", stellte er zufrieden fest, "sehe ich jetzt wieder etwas besser aus. Das was Cell mit meinem Äußeren angestellt hatte, war ja fast unerträglich. Ich hätte ein zusätzliches Jahr darin investieren sollen, die Verwandlung besser zu kontrollieren..."          


	9. Back to Business - "Endless mourning is ...

**Anmerkung: _Hallo! Sorry, das es mit Kapitel 8 etwas länger gedauert hat, aber das Leben ist recht stressig zur Zeit. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle nur mal schnell allen danken, die mich bisher reviewt haben. Feedback ist etwas Tolles für Autoren. Sieht außerdem so aus, als kommt mein Fanfic doch ganz gut an ;). Achja, beim Animexx will ich die Story eigentlich schon länger veröffentlichen, nur war ich immer zu faul. Aber das kann sich ja ändern. So, ich will euch nicht länger zu labbern: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

**Kapitel**** VIII__**

_Back to Business –_

_"Endless mourning is no good!"_

_Drei Wochen waren seit Shenlongs Erscheinen und dem Vorfall am Quittenturm vergangen. Die Z-Krieger gingen alle - mehr oder weniger – ihren normalen Tätigkeiten nach, auch wenn ihnen der Tod von Gohan und den anderen schwer zu schaffen machte. Aber immerhin würden die Dragon Balls in etwas weniger als einem Jahr wieder einsatzbereit sein._

_Dann eines Tages..._

Es regnete in Strömen. Der ganze Himmel war von einem Ende des Horizonts bis zum anderen mit dunklen, grauen Wolken behangen. Nicht ein einziger Sonnenstrahl brach durch den wolkenverhangenen Himmel und nichts schien darauf hinzuweisen, dass der Regen in absehbarer Zeit aufhören würde.

Das besserte die Laune des Fremdenführers nicht gerade auf. An Tagen wie diesen wünschte er sich des Öfteren, dass der Tourbus direkt an der Gedenkstätte halten würde. Aber dem war leider nicht so: der letzte Kilometer musste auf dem Fußweg beschritten werden. An solchen Tagen hasste er einfach alles. Er hasste seinen Job. Er hasste seinen Boss, weil er ihn ausgewählt hatte bei diesem Wetter die Führung zu übernehmen. Er hasste die Gruppe Touristen, die er heute zu führen hatte. 

Warum konnten diese zwanzig oder dreißig Irren die Führung nicht an einem anderen Tag machen? Warum ausgerechnet heute? Er hatte sowieso zuerst versucht, es den Leuten auszureden und ihnen vorgeschlagen, die Führungen an einem anderen Tag zu machen. Aber nein! Diese Idioten - besonders die fette, alte Schachtel – mussten lautstark darauf bestehen, die Führung heute zu machen. 'Sie hätten die Regenmäntel schließlich nicht umsonst dabei' wiederholte er die Worte der Frau in seinem Kopf und verfluchte sie dafür.

*Ja, Regenmäntel haben wir. Aber kalt und nass ist es trotzdem*, dachte er zornig. Schließlich hatten sie den Platz erreicht. Er atmete einmal kräftig aus, setzte ein Lächeln auf und drehte sich zu der Gruppe hinter ihm um. 

"Meine Damen und Herren, willkommen an der Gedenkstätte, die zu Ehren Mr. Satans errichtet wurde, um seinen Sieg über Cell zu feiern und in Erinnerung zu behalten! Sie befinden sich hier am Fuße der zehn Meter hohen Statue unseres Retters." Der Fremdenführer drehte sich etwas zu Seite und wies mit einem Arm die Statue von Mr. Satan hinauf. Es war ein allgemeines Staunen zu vernehmen, gefolgt von dem mehrfachen Geknipse, als die Leute ihre Fotos schossen.

*Ja, ja, als ob die Statue erst in dem Moment aufgetaucht wäre, als ich sie angepriesen hatte*, meinte er sarkastisch. Die ewigen 'Ohs' und 'Ahs' der Touristen gingen ihm schon lange auf die Nerven. *Alle gleich!*

"Wenn Sie nach rechts blicken, sehen sie den Ring, in dem Mr. Satan vor nun bereits siebzehn Jahren Cell bekämpft hat. Natürlich handelt es sich dabei um einen Nachbau - der originale Ring wurde während des Kampfes von Cell in die Luft gejagt."

Mehr 'Ohs' und 'Ahs', noch mehr Geknipste. Wie lange machte er diesen Blödsinn nun eigentlich schon mit? Über zehn Jahre mit Sicherheit schon. Vielleicht sollte er diesen Job an den Nagel hängen. Er konnte Touristen einfach nicht mehr ausstehen. Er wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein paar Mitglieder der Gruppe ihm Fragen stellten. Er beantwortete sie geduldig und mit aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit, aber innerlich schrie er. Es waren dieselben langweiligen Fragen wie immer. Konnte es nicht sein, dass alle Menschen irgendwann einmal genug von dieser Stätte hatten? 

Nachdem er die letzten Fragen beantwortet hatte, setzte er seine Führung fort.

"Folgen Sie mir bitte!" Er setzte sich in Bewegung. Die Touristengruppe folgte ihm gemächlich. "Ich führe sie nun zu den beiden gigantischen Kratern, die entstanden sind, als Cell riesige Ladungen Sprengstoff zündete, um Mr. Satan zu erledigen. Zum Glück ist er damit gescheitert. Gleich sind wir da..."

"Was ist, wenn Cell zurückkommt?"

Der Fremdenführer blieb ruckartig stehen. Nicht aus Schreck, sondern weil er nun kurz davor war, endgültig die Geduld zu verlieren. Dreizehn Jahre lang – er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder an die genaue Zeit – machte er diesen Job nun schon und bei jeder verdammten Führung wurde diese Frage gestellt. Nur eines war dieses Mal anders: Normal stellten kleine Kinder oder ältere Menschen diese Frage. Die Stimme von heute klang aber weder sehr jung, noch sehr alt, geschweige denn ängstlich. Die Stimme hatte einen selbstsicheren, fast schon spöttischen Klang. 

"Das wird nicht passieren", antwortete der Führer. "Und wenn doch, dann wird Mr. Satan ihn mit Sicherheit wieder besiegen." Das war seine Standardantwort auf diese Frage und für ihn war das Thema damit abgehakt. Langsam setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Es gab einfach nichts Neues in diesem Job.

"Und was wird passieren, wenn jemand auftaucht, der stärker als Cell ist? Viel stärker?"

_Das war neu. Der Fremdenführer drehte sich langsam um, um zusehen wer die Frage gestellte hatte. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten wer es gewesen war. Die Person, die direkt hinter ihm stand und von den restlichen Mitgliedern fragend angestarrt wurde, kam wohl als einzige in Frage. Er musterte sie. Es war ein Mann – das war eindeutig an der Stimme zu hören gewesen – von normaler Größe. Er trug ein Paar schwarze Stiefel, eine weiße, weite Hose und eine lange schwarze Kutte mit Kapuze. Er hielt den Kopf leicht gesenkt. Von seinem Gesicht war nichts weiter zu erkennen, als sein zu einem Grinsen verzogener Mund und ein schwarze Strähne die unter der Kapuze hervorragte. Der Typ musste ziemlich viel Gel benutzen, denn trotz des trüben Wetters glänzte die Haarsträhne und wirkte wie ein einzelner schwarzer Stachel._

*Komisch, der Typ ist mir im Bus gar nicht aufgefallen* stellte der Fremdenführer fest. Er hatte seine Musterung abgeschlossen und suchte kurz nach einer Antwort, die den Zweifler zufrieden stellen würde. "Ich glaube nicht, dass so ein Wesen existiert. Und wenn doch, Mr. Satan ist nicht allein. Er bildet viele talentierte Schüler in seiner Schule aus."

"Oh, aber so ein Wesen existiert", meinte der sonderbare Typ mit belehrendem Tonfall. "Es ist bereits hier!" 

Die Gestalt packte ihre Kutte und riss sie sich mit einem Ruck vom Körper. Ein paar der anderen Touristen sprangen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Die einen, weil die schnelle Bewegung sie erschrocken hatte, die anderen, weil sie vor der bizarren Gestalt mit nacktem Oberkörper, die unter Kutte zum Vorschein kam, zurückwichen. Der Fremdenführer konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Der Typ hatte schwarze Augäpfel, anstatt weißen und wirkte auch ansonsten recht bedrohlich. Die Gestalt kreuzte ihr Arme vor ihrem Brustkorb, spannte die Hände kurz an und mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch schoben sich aus jeder Hand drei schwarze Dornen zwischen den Knöcheln hervor.

"Ihr seid einige der ersten Menschen, die das Vergnügen haben mich kennen zu lernen!" teilte die Gestalt mit einem bösartigen Grinsen mit. 

"Was zum...?!" 

  *   *   *

_Sehr viel später, in der Nacht desselben Tages. _

_Kalt. Dunkel. Alles um sie herum war kalt und dunkel. Wo war sie? Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und ihre Schritte hallten  noch lange nach. Es hörte sich so an, als würde sie sich in einer großen, dunklen Halle befinden. Wie war sie hier hergekommen? Es war unheimlich hier. Sie machte ein paar weitere Schritte. In welche Richtung sollte sie gehen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sich der Ausgang befand._

_"Videl!"_

_Sie wirbelte herum. Alle Angst war in dem Moment verschwunden, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. Auch stieg ein warmes Gefühl in ihr auf, das sämtliche Kälte verdrängte. Dann erblickte sie hin. Er stand in einiger Entfernung und lächelte dieses Lächeln, das sie so sehr an ihm liebte. Dieses Lächeln hatte er gelächelt, als sie ihn das erste Mal richtig gesehen hatte. Er hatte es bei ihrem ersten Date gelächelt. Als er ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, hatte er dieses Lächeln getragen. Genauso bei ihrer Hochzeit._

_"Gohan!" rief sie entzückt. _

_"Videl!"_

_"Gohan, komm her zu mir!"_

_"Ich kann nicht! Komm du zu mir! Komm, Videl!" Gohan breitete die Arme aus und lächelte sie weiter an. Videl begann auf ihn zuzugehen, beschleunigt aber bald ihre Schritte. Etwas stimmte nicht. Sie kam ihm nicht näher. So schnell sie auch lief, sie verblieb immer auf der gleichen Stelle. Sie begann zu sprinten, aber es half nichts._

_"Videl, warum kommst du nicht?" fragte er ruhig, immer noch lächelnd._

_"Gohan, etwas stimmt hier nicht!"_

_"Videl, komm zu mir!"_

_Sie blieb stehen und versuchte mit einem Sprung vom Fleck zu kommen, aber das Ergebnis war dasselbe. Dann bemerkte sie etwas. Hinter Gohan begann das Schwarz leichte Wellen zu schlagen, wie eine Wasserfläche die aufgewirbelt wurde. Etwas begann aus dem Boden hinter Gohan zuwachsen. Zuerst war es nur eine schwarze Silhouette, aber dann begann das Schwarze wie eine Flüssigkeit an der Gestalt herabzufliesen. Mit Entsetzen erkannte sie, dass es das Monster war, das am Palast Gottes aufgetaucht war._

_"GOHAN, PASS AUF! VERSCHWINDE VON DORT!"_

_"Warum? Ich warte auf dich! Dann verschwinden wir beide von hier."_

_"GOHAN!" Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft, zu ihm zu rennen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Verzweifelt sank sie auf ihre Knie und begann zu schluchzen. Nano stand in voller Größer hinter Gohan. Mit einem bösartigen Grinsen ließ er seine Klauen aus seinen Händen gleiten. Sie rief Gohan mehrmals zu, er solle sich umdrehen, aber er schien sie nicht zu hören. Er stand nur da und lächelte sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen an. _

_"NEIN!" Videl stieß einen weiteren verzweifelten Schrei aus. _

_Dann rammte Nano seine Klaue in Gohans Rücken. Das geschah wieder und wieder. Zehnmal. Hundertmal. Dieselbe Szene wiederholte sich überall um sie herum. Unter ihr, über ihr, aus allen möglichen Perspektiven. Gohans Todesschrei hallte aus allen Richtungen. Sie schloss ihre Augen presste die Hände auf ihre Ohren, aber es half nichts. Sie hörte seinen Schrei trotzdem. _

_Dann war alles auf einmal wieder still. _

_Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Ihr Blick war von ihren Tränen verschwommen. Sie stand auf und ging zitternd in die Richtung, wo sie Gohan vorher stehen gesehen hatte. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und hielt sie fest an ihre Brust gepresst._

_"Gohan", schluchzte sie, "Gohan, bitte verlass mich nicht..."_

_Sie spürte, wie sich ein Paar Hände auf ihre Schultern legten und ein warmer Atem ihren Nacken streifte._

_"Aber Videl", flüsterte eine Stimme, "Ich bin doch hier."_

_Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Es war Gohans Stimme. Gohan war bei ihr. Gohan lebte. Überglücklich drehte sie sich um._

_Und blickte in die schwarzen Augen von Nano's neuer Form. _

_"Gohan ist hier", teilte ihr Nano mit einem bösen Lächeln mit. "Er ist ein Teil von mir..."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Mit einem Schrei setzte sich Videl in ihrem Bett auf. Als ihr die Luft zum Schrein ausging, ließ sie ihren Kopf in ihre Hände fallen und begann lauthals zu schluchzen. Keine Minute später stürmte ChiChi in das Zimmer, um ihre in Tränen aufgelöste Schwiegertochter zu trösten. 

*   *   *

Goten lag wach in seinem Bett und starrte die dunkle Decke seines Zimmers an. Videls Schrei hatte ihn nicht geweckt. Er hatte sowieso nicht geschlafen. Zu vieles ging ihm im Kopf herum. Drei Wochen war es her, seit Gohan gestorben war. 

Er hatte es nicht miterlebt. Er war mit Uubu gerade am Quittenturm – oder was davon übrig gewesen war - angekommen, als die anderen gerade aufbrechen wollten. Sein Vater war bewusstlos gewesen, seine Mutter ebenfalls und Videl nur noch ein schluchzendes Wrack. Als er wissen wollte, was passiert war, hatten ihn die anderen nur traurig angesehen und gesagt, er solle ihnen zur Capsule Corporation folgen. Wortlos war er hinter ihnen her geflogen.

Dort angekommen, hatte sich Dende um seine Eltern gekümmert, während Piccolo versucht hatte, ihm Gohans Tod einigermaßen schonend beizubringen. Er hatte Piccolo nicht geglaubt. Schließlich konnte niemand seinen Bruder umbringen! Sein Bruder war einer der stärksten Kämpfer überhaupt! Er hatte Piccolo angeschrieen und ihn einen Lügner genannt. Bulma, Muten-Roshi und Kuririn hatten versucht ihn zu beruhigen. 

Goten erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er aus dem riesigen Haus lief. Trunks hatte ihm folgen wollen, war aber von irgendjemandem zurückgerufen worden – Bulma wahrscheinlich. Somit war er allein davongeflogen, aber genau das war es gewesen, was er gewollt hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lang er unterwegs gewesen war oder wohin er geflogen war. Aber er wusste noch, dass er irgendwo in der Wildnis in der Luft angehalten hatte und einen lauten Schrei ausgestoßen hatte, um seinem Zorn und seiner Trauer Luft zu verschaffen. Dann war er zu Boden gesunken und sich den Kummer von der Seele geheult. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie viele Jahre davor er nicht mehr geweint hatte. Aber in diesem Moment hatte er sich wirklich todunglücklich gefühlt.

Goten schloss die Augen, als er sich an das erinnerte, was dann folgte.

*   *   *

_Der Szenerie war beinahe idyllisch. Eine hohe, kahle Felsformation, umgeben von einem dichten Wald. Die Blätter der Bäume rauschten leicht im Wind und das abendliche Gezwitscher vieler Vogelarten war zu vernehmen. Der Himmel hatte bereits eine leicht rötliche Färbung angenommen und die Sonne näherte sich immer weiter dem fernen Horizont. Das einzige, was die Idylle störte, war die zusammengekauerte Gestalt, die bewegungslos auf dem Felsplateau saß und apathisch in die Ferne starrte._

_Goten hatte die Beine an seinen Brustkorb herangezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und sein Kinn auf eine seiner Kniescheiben gestützt. Der Wind wehte durch seine ungebändigte Haarmähne und trocknete langsam die letzten vereinzelten Tränen, die noch immer an seinen Wangen herabflossen. Die Wunden aus seinem Kampf mit Uubu waren mittlerweile verheilt – Dende sei Dank - aber seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und mittlerweile verkrustetes Blut bedeckte noch immer einige Stellen seines Körpers. Bis auf ein gelegentliches Blinzeln starrte er regungslos in die untergehende Sonne._

_Ihm war egal, dass er auf eventuelle Beobachter wahrscheinlich wie eine schwächliche Heulsuse wirkte, die gerade fürchterlich zusammengeschlagen worden war. Aber ihm war alles egal._

_Gohan war tot. _

_Gohan, sein großer Bruder. Gohan, der immer da gewesen war, seitdem er denken konnte. Gohan, der immer für alles eine Lösung parat hatte. Gohan, der ihm schon mehr als einmal geholfen hatte, eine Prüfung zu bestehen. Gohan, der ihm beigebracht hatte zu fliegen. Gohan, einer der drei stärksten Kämpfer der Welt, vielleicht des ganzen Universums, vielleicht sogar der __Stärkste. Dieser Gohan war tot._

_Nicht einfach nur tot. Absorbiert! Absorbiert von irgendeinem – für Goten – gesichtslosen Monster. Es war nichts von ihm übrig geblieben, nicht einmal seine Kleidung, hatten ihm die anderen erzählt. _

_Und er selbst hatte nichts unternehmen können um ihm zu helfen. Der kleine Bengel, der sich der Schüler seines Vaters schimpfte, hatte ihn zu lange aufgehalten und abgelenkt. Und sein Vater? Er war dort gewesen, aber er hatte Gohan auch nicht geholfen. Warum, wusste er nicht. Piccolo hatte nur gesagt, dass Nano – so hatte er das Monster genannt – sie total überrascht hatte, was immer das heißen mochte. _

_Goten hob den Kopf etwas an, als er ein leichtes Kribbeln verspürte. Jemand näherte sich. Jemand, den er nur allzu gut kannte und mit dem er jetzt eigentlich nicht reden wollte. Goten ließ den Kopf zurück auf sein Knie sinken und starrte weiter in die Ferne. Mit einem 'Tap' landete der Besucher schließlich hinter ihm auf den Felsen. _

_"Goten...", hörte er seinen Vater sagen, während dieser langsam näher kam.    _

_"Was willst du?" fragte Goten mürrisch ohne ihn anzublicken._

_"Ich weiß, wie's dir jetzt geht", sagte Goku leise und bleib hinter Goten stehen. Er fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durchs Haar und streichelte leicht Gotens Kopf. _

_"Gar nichts weißt du!", erwiderte Goten barsch und ruckte mit einem Schnauben seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Gokus Hand aus seinem Haar zu bekommen. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, waren Streicheleinheiten von seinem Vater. "Du weißt gar nichts über uns!"_

_"Hmm?" fragte Goku etwas verwirrt und zog seine Hand zurück. _

_"Seit wann weißt du, wie es uns geht?" Goten drehte seinen Kopf und blickte über seine Schulter zu seinem Vater auf. "Gohan ist tot! Gestorben! Das scheint dir überhaupt nichts auszumachen."_

_Gokus Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Mit so einer Anschuldigung von Goten hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet. Goten war indessen aufgestanden; hatte sich aber wieder abgewandt und blickte zur Sonne, die bereits zu verschwinden begann. _

_"Natürlich macht es mir etwas aus", sagte sein Vater schließlich mit betrübter Stimme. "Als Nano ihn vor meinen Augen umgebracht hat, hat es mir beinahe das Herz zerrissen. Noch schlimmer war, dass ich absolut machtlos war. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern." Er machte eine kurze Pause und ließ den Kopf hängen. Schließlich hob er ihn wieder an, sprach mit etwas aufbauender Stimme weiter. "Aber es hat keinen Zweck lange Zeit zu trauern: Du musst immer nach vorne blicken. Gohans Mörder ist erledigt. Das Leben geht weiter und in einem Jahr sind die Dragon Balls auch wieder einsatzfähig."_

_"Dragon Balls..." Goten ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, seine Arme begann vor Anspannung zu zittern und seine Stimme bebte._

_"Dragon Balls... Dragon Balls... Immer nur Dragon Balls!" Mit einem Ruck drehte sich Goten um und blickte seinem Vater wütend in die Augen. In seinen eigenen Augen sammelten sich bereits erste Zornestränen._

_"Die Dragon Balls sind wohl deine Lösung für alles, was Dad?"_

_Sein Vater wollte etwas antworten, aber Goten ließ es nicht zu. Er war zu aufgebracht, um sich jetzt unterbrechen zu lassen._

_"Deine heiß geliebten Dragon Balls sind das nächste Jahr über verdammte, nutzlose Steine. Gohan ist ein ganzes Jahr tot. Ein ganzes Jahr! Weißt du, was das heißt? Pan muss ein ganzes Jahr auf ihren Vater verzichten, Videl auf ihren Mann und Mum auf ihren Sohn! Wenn du dich in den letzten Monaten auch nur einmal um deine Familie gekümmert hättest, wüsstest du, dass Mum in den letzten Monaten immer einsamer geworden ist." Goten machte eine kurze Pause und versuchte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunterzuschlucken. Mit einem Arm wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bevor Goku jedoch etwas sagen konnte, sprach er weiter. "Aber du musstest ja abhauen und mit einem wildfremden Kind trainieren, das dir scheinbar wichtiger ist als deine Familie. Und wofür? Wenn es dann einmal darauf ankommt, dann bist du unfähig deine Familie zu beschützen! Du warst dabei! Warum hast du Gohan nicht gerettet?! Was bist du nur für ein Vater?!"_

_Goten war fertig und atmete heftig, denn er hatte beinahe seinen ganzen Atem verschrien. Die Tränen flossen ihm mittlerweile wieder in Strömen an den Wangen herab und blickte seinen Vater immer noch zornig an, der mit einem traurigen und geschockten Gesichtsausdruck diesen Blick erwiderte. _

_"Goten... ich..." Goku ging einen Schritt auf seinen Sohn zu und wollte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber Goten schlug die Hand beiseite._

_"LASS MICH IN RUHE!" schrie er mit aller Kraft und begann sein Ki freizusetzen. Die Energie sprengte die Felsen unter ihm auf. Mit einem Satz sprang Goten in die Luft und schoss in eine willkürlich gewählte Richtung davon._

_Goku setzte einen Schritt nach, unterließ es dann aber ihm zu folgen. Schweigsam sah er zu, wie sein jüngster Sohn am Horizont verschwand.     _

*   *   *

Goten öffnete seine Augen wieder und starrte zur Decke. Er hörte, wie jemand an seiner Tür vorbei ging. Seine Mutter wahrscheinlich. Sie hatte Videl wohl etwas beruhigen können und war auf den Weg zurück in ihr eigens Zimmer. Er wartete bis sich ihre Schlafzimmertür schloss, dann drifteten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Streit mit seinem Vater. 

Er hatte sich für die harten Worte bis heute nicht bei seinem Vater entschuldigt, aber er schien zumindest etwas damit bewirkt zu haben. Sein Vater war die nächsten zwei Wochen zu Hause geblieben, was besonders seiner Mutter gut getan hatte. An manchem Tagen hatte er sich zwar zu Uubu teleportiert, um zu trainieren, aber am Abend war er wieder zu Hause gewesen. 

Goten selbst hatte ebenfalls ein paar Sparringmatches gegen seinen Vater geführt. Aber er hatte sie mit gemischten Gefühlen bestritten. Einerseits, weil er froh gewesen war ihn wieder zu haben, andererseits, weil Kämpfen das einzige gewesen war, was sie zusammen gemacht hatten. Sie hatten durchaus miteinander gesprochen, aber über nichts Wichtiges. 

Eigentlich hatte er immer gedacht, er würde sich freuen, wenn sein Vater wieder bei ihnen war, aber so war es nicht gewesen. Immerhin war seine Mutter glücklich gewesen. Gokus Anwesenheit hatte ihr geholfen Gohans Tod – deutlich besser als Videl - zu verkraften. Das war genau der Punkt, der Goten so unglaublich gestört hatte. Sein Vater hatte alles für Goten so unverständlich locker genommen. Goten hatte keine einzige Träne gesehen, keinen Wutausbruch erlebt. Gar nichts. War ihm der Tod seines Sohnes so egal? Er hatte zwar immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, dass Gohan durch die Dragon Balls wiederbelebt werden konnte, aber bis dahin war es noch eine halbe Ewigkeit. Goten konnte ihn einfach nicht verstehen.

Vor knapp einer Woche war sein Vater nun wieder für längere Zeit zu Uubu aufgebrochen, um mit ihm zu trainieren. Goten konnten den kleinen Insulaner noch immer nicht leiden. Seine Mutter hingegen schon. Als Goku Uubu einmal mitgebracht hatte, um ihnen allen vorzustellen, war sie ganz hingerissen von der Höflichkeit und Schüchternheit des kleinen Kämpfers gewesen.

Goten schnaubte genervt, wälzte sich zur Seite und blickte zu seiner Balkontüre hinaus. Er hielt Uubu noch immer für gefährlich. Er war schließlich Buu's böse Seite – und unglaublich stark. Das hatte er in ihrem Kampf gegeneinander bewiesen. Goten hätte nie gedacht, dass er mit der Kraft eines Super Saiyajins mithalten könnte. Aber was Goten noch mehr verärgert hatte, war die Reaktion seines Vaters auf den Kampf gewesen. Er war nicht wütend gewesen, weil sein Sohn und sein Schüler sich gestritten hatten – Goten hätte auf solch eine Reaktion gehofft, dann hätte er seinem Vater von Uubu Verbrüderung mit diesen verrückten Aliens erzählt. Aber was musste sein Vater tun? Er hatte sich bei ihm bedank, weil er mit Uubu trainiert hatte und der Kleine angeblich einen unglaublichen Fortschritt gemacht hatte. Das war ein Moment gewesen, in dem Goten kurz davor gewesen war endgültig durchzudrehen. 

Er rollte sich wieder auf den Rücken und legte einen Arm über seine Augen. Er würde diese Nacht wohl wieder keinen Schlaf bekommen. Die ganze Situation nervte ihn gewaltig. Noch dazu würde in knapp eineinhalb Wochen die Schule wieder beginnen. Auch das ging ihm auf die Nerven.

Er hörte wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer sich öffnete, was ihn aus seinen verdrießlichen Gedanken riss.  Er nahm den Arm von seinem Gesicht und hob den Kopf leicht an um zu sehen, wer so spät in der Nacht noch etwas von ihm wollte.

"Pan?" fragte er verwirrt, als er seine kleine Nichte in ihrem Pyjama und mit einem Kopfkissen unter dem Arm in der Tür stehen sah.

"Onkel Goten, ich kann nicht schlafen", sagte sie leise und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. "Darf ich bei dir schlafen?"

Goten setzte sich leicht in seinem Bett auf, während Pan zu seinem Bett herüber marschierte. 

"Warum bei mir?", fragte er, hob allerdings seine Bettdecke an, so dass Pan darunter schlüpfen konnte. Dann legte er sich ebenfalls wieder hin. "Du solltest bei deiner Mama schlafen."

"Mama schreit manchmal und wälzt sich immer so laut hin und her", meinte Pan, die sich an ihn kuschelte. Er legte einen Arm um sie und begann dann ihr mit seiner Hand durchs Haar zu fahren.

"Das ist ganz normal. Deine Mama vermisst Gohan."

"Wann kommt Papa wieder?"

"Bald", log Goten. "Recht bald. Schlaf jetzt!" 

Er fühlte sich nicht gut, wenn er Pan anlog, aber irgendwie musste er sie ja trösten. Es waren noch etwas mehr als elf Monate, bis die Dragon Balls wieder einsatzbereit sein würden. Das war – vor allem für ein Kind, das auf seinen Vater wartete – eine halbe Ewigkeit. Gohans Job war ebenfalls ein Problem gewesen. Sie hatten lange überlegen müssen, wie sie ein ganzes Jahr lang seine Abwesenheit entschuldigen sollten. Schließlich hatte Videl bei seiner Arbeitsstelle angerufen und erzählt, Gohan hätte einen schweren Unfall gehabt und läge im Koma. Sie hatte hinzugefügt, er würde von Mr. Satans besten Ärzten versorgt und dürfe keinen Besuch erhalten. Es war nicht leicht für sie gewesen, aber das war es für niemanden von ihnen.

*Mit Ausnahme von Dad*, dachte Goten säuerlich. Für seinen Geschmack steckte sein Vater das alles viel zu leicht weg.

"Papa", flüsterte Pan leise. 

Goten hob seinen Kopf leicht an. Pan war bereits eingeschlafen und hatte im Schlaf gesprochen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass seine Nicht ebenfalls sehr unter dem Verlust ihres Vaters litt. Mit einem Finger wischte er eine einzelne Träne weg, die ihre Wange hinunterkullerte, dann ließ er seinen Kopf zurück in sein Kissen sinken und gähnte herzhaft.

Er wünschte sich, er hätte den Mörder seines Bruders wenigstens einmal gesehen. Er wollte wissen, wie er aussah. Am liebsten hätte er den Bastard selbst umgebracht, aber wahrscheinlich war es gut, dass sein Vater ihn schon erledigt hatte. Piccolo hatte gesagt, dass er sich Gohans Kraft angeeignet hatte und deshalb unglaublich stark gewesen sein musste.

Goten ging seinen Gedanken noch einige Minuten nach, dann übermannte auch ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

*   *   *

_Währenddessen, fast zur gleichen Zeit, auf einer Landstraße irgendwo in der Einöde._

Er war müde. Unglaublich müde sogar und die Tatsache, dass Mitternacht bereits lange verstrichen war und es in Strömen regnete, was die Fahrt sehr anstrengend machte, trugen nicht gerade dazu bei ihn wach zu halten. Am liebsten hätte er an der Raststätte, an der er vor einer halben Stunde vorbeigekommen war, angehalten, aber er konnte es sich leisten zu rasten. Er war sowieso schon spät dran und sein Chef saß ihm im Nacken. Die Lieferung musste morgen früh pünktlich eintreffen und er wollte es nicht riskieren seinen Job zu verlieren. Immerhin saß er gerne am Steuer eines Trucks.

Er gähnte herzhaft, dann blickte er wieder durch die verregnete Windschutzscheibe auf die Straße. Obwohl sein Fahrzeug mit wirklich hervorragenden Scheinwerfern bestückt war, war es schwer bei dem Regen etwas zu erkennen – vor allem mit seinen ermüdeten Augen. Zum Glück verlief die Strecke hier fast ausschließlich gerade und es waren – besonders zu dieser Zeit – so gut wie keine anderen Autos unterwegs. Er drehte sein Radio lauter, in der Hoffnung, die Musik würde ihn wach halten, was aber nur mäßig funktionierte.

Fast so, als wolle das Schicksal ihm beweisen, dass er sich nicht auf die Sicherheit, die er sich gerade eingeredet hatte, verlassen konnte, bemerkte er etwas vor sich auf der Straße. Mit einem lauten Fluch stieg er auf die Bremse. Die abgefahrenen Reifen sorgten dafür, dass die Bremsen wenig effektiv waren und sein Truck schlidderte auf der nassen Straße dahin. Kurz bevor das tonnenschwere Fahrzeug endlich zum Stehen kam, vernahm er ein dumpfes Geräusch.

"Verdammte Scheiße!" fluchte er lauthals, "Das hat gerade noch gefehlt!" 

Er schnallte sich ab und sprang, ohne den Motor abzustellen, aus dem Truck in den Regen. Er verfluchte seinen geizigen Boss ein weiteres Mal dafür, dass er mit der Wartung der Fahrzeuge immer so '_nachsichtig' war. Schnellen Schrittes ging er nach vorne und erwartete das Schlimmste. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er eine Gestalt im Licht der Scheinwerfer stehen sah. Nicht einmal ein halber Meter trennte den Truck von dem nächtlichen Wanderer. _

"Sind Sie verletzt?" rief er laut, um den Regen und den laufenden Motor zu übertönen. Die Gestalt - er konnte sie nicht genauer erkennen, da sie eine schwarze Kutte mit Kapuze trug – betrachtete ihre Hände.

"Sieht nicht so aus", kam als ruhige Antwort. Der Stimme nach handelte es sich bei der Gestalt um einen Mann.

*Er muss einen Schock haben, sonst wäre er nicht so ruhig*, stellte der Truckfahrer in Gedanken fest. "Sie haben riesiges Glück gehabt! Ich hätte Sie beinahe überfahren! Was machen Sie eigentlich bei diesem Wetter und so spät in dieser verlassenen Gegend?"

Die Gestalt gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern blickte ihn nur an – so schien es zumindest, er konnte die Augen des Wanderers nicht erkennen. 

"Haben Sie sich verlaufen?" fragte der Fahrer weiter.

"Eigentlich nicht." Die Antwort klang beinahe schon spöttisch. "Ich geh nur gerne bei Regen spazieren und hab's nicht eilig irgendwo hinzukommen."

Sein Beinahe-Unfallopfer musste wirklich einen Schock erlitten haben, davon war er jetzt fest überzeugt. "Im Umkreis von über hundert Kilometern lebt hier kein Mensch. Sie wandern noch ewig bis Sie wieder eine Stadt erreichen." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Soll ich Sie mitnehmen?"

Der Angesprochene antwortete wieder nicht, sondern drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte den Truck an. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf an und senkte ihn dann wieder, als würde er das Fahrzeug prüfen. Die Scheinwerfer schienen ihn kein bisschen zu blenden.

"Damit?" fragte er schließlich und richtete seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne. "Warum eigentlich nicht? Könnte ganz lustig sein."

"Dann lassen Sie uns einsteigen, sonst holen wir uns noch eine Erkältung!" 

Die beiden kletterten in die Fahrerkabine und kurz darauf setzte sich der Truck wieder in Bewegung. 

"Wo wollen Sie eigentlich hin?" fragte der Fahrer seinen Passagier.

"Ich habe kein bestimmtes Ziel. Ich will einfach irgendwo hin, wo viele Menschen sind."

"Da sind Sie aber in der vollkommen falschen Gegend. Sie haben echt Glück, das sie mich getroffen haben. Wenn wir es noch pünktlich zur Fähre schaffen, erreichen wir morgen Mittag die südliche Hauptstadt. Ist ihnen das belebt genug?" Der Passagier, der immer noch seine Kapuze aufgesetzt hatte, antwortete nicht, also sprach der Fahrer weiter. "Wenn ja, dann können sie bis dorthin mitfahren. Achja, ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Gim." 

Gim hielt seinem Fahrgast die rechte Hand hin, der seine nasse Kapuze zurückschlug. Ein Kamm aus schwarzen Haaren und ein Paar dunkle unheimliche Augen kamen darunter zum Vorschein. Mit einem Lächeln, das Gim nicht einordnen konnte, ergriff er seine Hand.

"Nano."

*   *   *

_Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages in der Capsule Corporation._

Trunks saß auf der Couch und wusste nicht, was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte. Gelangweilt schaltete er von einem Fernsehsender auf den nächsten um, ohne sich wirklich für die Programme zu interessieren. Warum hatte ihn seine Mutter eigentlich so früh geweckt? Er verstand zwar, dass sie ihn zum künftigen Präsidenten der Firma machen wollte, aber dass er wegen ein paar falsch abgehefteter Verträge geweckt wurde, ging doch etwas zu weit. Die Ferien waren bald vorüber. Sie könnte ihn wenigstens die letzten Tage noch ausschlafen lassen. 

Trunks lehnte sich zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte zur Decke. Immerhin war mittlerweile wieder so etwas, wie Alltag eingekehrt. Die ersten beiden Wochen nach dem Überfall waren alles andere, als angenehm gewesen. Gohans Tod hatte alle schwer mitgenommen und die ganze Zeit hatte eine seltsame Unruhe geherrscht. Alle hatten irgendwie Angst davor, dass sie nicht alle Feinde erledigt hatten. 

Vor allem der Typ, der sich Nano nannte, hatte ihnen Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Niemand wusste wer er war, wo er herkam, warum er das alles getan hatte oder warum er so stark gewesen war. Trunks war sich sicher, dass er nicht gegen ihn bestehen hätte können. Immerhin war sogar Piccolo nur knapp dem Tode entronnen. Bei seinem Vater hatte das Ereignis ebenfalls etwas ausgelöst. Er trainierte wieder verstärkt. Während er in den letzten Monaten vielleicht ein bis zweimal die Woche trainiert hatte – meistens um sich abzuregen - verbrachte er nun täglich wieder mehrere Stunden in seinem Schwerkraftraum. Fast wie in alten Zeiten.

"Wie in alten Zeiten", flüsterte Trunks.

Er musste an das Gespräch denken, das er mit seinem Vater geführt hatte, nachdem er Freezer erledigt hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihm Sachen erzählt, die Trunks immer noch nicht richtig glauben wollte. Er hatte von Schlachten mit fremden Völkern gesprochen, von den Planten, die die Saiyajins leergefegt und dann verkauft hatten, vom Leben der Saiyajins im Allgemeinen. Dann waren sie unterbrochen worden. 

Sie hatten das Thema bis heute nicht wieder aufgenommen. Trunks überlegte, ob er vielleicht seinen Vater aufsuchen sollte, um das Gespräch fortzusetzen. Er war wahrscheinlich beim Training. Ihn jetzt aufzusuchen würde darauf hinaus laufen, dass Trunks _mit ihm trainieren müsste, was wiederum auf einige blaue Flecken und vielleicht sogar gebrochene Rippen hinauslaufen würde. Trunks hatte um diese Tageszeit kein Bedürfnis dafür. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt kein Bedürfnis dafür. Er beschloss, das Gespräch mit seinem Vater ein anderes Mal zu suchen. _

Einige hastige Schritte und ein – fast schon ängstliches – Keuchen ließen ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Trunks hob seinen Kopf an und sah, wie Dende, der zusammen mit Popo immer noch bei ihnen im Haus lebte, in den Raum stürzte. 

"Was..?" Bevor Trunks seine Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, hechte sich Dende auf – für den angeblichen Erdengott auf jeden Fall – würdelose Weise hinter die Couch.

"Dende, was ist hier los?" fragte Trunks über die Lehne des Sofas auf den Namekianer blickend.

"Bitte, Trunks", flehte Dende, "verrat _ihr bloß nicht, dass ich hier bin!"_

Trunks brauchte Dende gar nicht nach den Grund für sein Versteckspiel zu fragen. Die hochfrequente Stimme seiner Großmutter beantwortete die ungestellte Frage.

"DENDE!"

Trunks versuchte unwissend zu wirken, als seine Großmutter den Raum betrat. Er überlegte bereits, was er sagen sollte, sollte sie nach Dendes Aufenthaltsort fragen. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass er sich umsonst um eine Ausrede bemüht hatte. Sie fragte ihn gar nicht. Mit einer Präzision, die jeden Auftragskiller vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, marschierte sie an ihm vorbei und warf einen Blick hinter die Couch.

"Da sind Sie ja, Dende!" stieß sie verzückt aus. "Warum kauern Sie am Boden? Haben Sie etwas verloren?"

"Äh... Nein, eigentlich nicht." Dende stand auf und blieb mit gesenktem Kopf und leicht gerötetem Gesicht hinter der Couch stehen. 

"Dann ist ja gut! Ich habe doch versprochen, mit Ihnen einkaufen zu gehen. Heute ist der ideale Tag dafür!"

"Wissen Sie, Mrs. Briefs, wegen mir müssen Sie sich keine Umstände machen. Wenn es Ihnen unpassend ist, können wir gerne hier bleiben."

"Keineswegs! Sie brauchen dringend neue Klamotten. Sie als Gott können doch nicht ständig in dieser alten Robe rumlaufen."

"Wissen Sie, ich... äh... mag meine Robe eigentlich und außerdem..."

"Kein Widerrede!" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte Mrs. Brief Dende am Kragen und begann mit sich mitzuzerren. "Sie sind der Gott der Erde. Sie haben einen Repräsentationsposten. Etwas gepflegter müssen Sie schon aussehen."

Dende seufzte laut, als er aus dem Raum gezogen wurde. Beim Hinausgehen warf er Trunks, der die ganze Szene amüsiert beobachtet hatte, einen Blick zu der sagte: 'Bitte töte mich, oder tu mir etwas ähnlich gnädiges an!'. Dann waren die beiden verschwunden.

Trunks musste leise lachen. Wenn er irgendjemanden erzählen würde, dass seine Oma gerade Gott, der eigentlich ein Alien war, aus dem Haus geschleift hatte, um mit ihm Shoppen zu gehen, würde er wahrscheinlich für verrückt erklärt werden. Bra war mit Sicherheit auch das einzige Kind auf der Welt, das auf die Frage 'Wo wohnt eigentlich Gott?' als Antwort 'Bei uns im Gästezimmer, mein Kind' zu hören bekäme.

Irgendwie hatte das gerade Geschehene seine Laune etwas aufgebessert. Er beschloss etwas mit seinem gewonnenen Vormittag anzufangen und Goten zu besuchen. Er streckte sich kurz und stand dann auf. Er knipste den Fernseher aus und verließ den Raum. Hätte er am Ende noch auf das Programm geachtet, wäre ihm die Nachrichtensendung, die vom spurlosen Verschwinden einer Touristengruppe berichtete, nicht entgangen.

*   *   *

Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht. Zufrieden schwebte sie über dem Haus, in dem er wohnte. Gleich würden sie ihre Mission endlich erfüllen. Diesmal würde sie nicht scheitern, da war sie sich sicher. Sie spannte ihre Muskeln an und streckte ihre Glieder, ein leises Knacken von den Gelenken war zu vernehmen. Sie sah zu ihrem Partner. Sein Blick verriet, dass er ebenfalls bereit war, außerdem nickte er ihr zu. Gut, sie waren soweit!

"SON GOKU! KOMM RAUS! WIR SIND HIER UM DICH ZU VERNICHTEN!" schrieen C21 und C22 lautstark im Chor. Da das Dorf, in dem das Haus der Sons stand, in einem Tal lag, wurde der Schrei von den Felswänden zurück geworfen und hallte noch durch das Dorf, als die beiden bereits wieder verstummt waren. Mehre Hunde begannen daraufhin zu bellen und irgendwo fing ein kleines Kind an zu schreien. 

In dem Haus, an dessen Bewohner der Schrei gerichtet gewesen war, tat sich nichts. Niemand öffnete ein Fenster, niemand trat vor die Tür. Der Feigling versteckte sich, da war sich C22 sicher. Sie holte Luft, um einen weiteren Schrei auszustoßen, kam aber nicht mehr dazu. Die Tür des Balkons, über dem die beiden – wie das letzte Mal schwebten – wurde aufgestoßen und mit einem Schrei schoss eine von einem grellen gelben Leuchten umgebene Gestalt daraus hervor. 

Die beiden Cyborgs wussten gar nicht, wie ihnen geschah, als sie beide von zwei kräftigen Händen am Hals gepackt und von ihrem Angreifer rückwärts durch die Luft gedrängt wurden. Mit einem Krachen schlugen die beiden seitlich auf eine steile Felswand auf. Ein paar kleine Felsbrocken brachen daraus hervor und rieselten zu Boden. 

"Ihr Zwei schon wieder!"

Erst jetzt konnte C22 erkennen, wer sie angegriffen hatte. Es war der Bengel, der das letzte Mal ihren Auftrag vereitelt hatte. Aber irgendwie war er kräftiger als zuvor. Sein Haar war golden und seine bösartig funkelnden Augen blickten zwischen ihr und C21 hin und her. 

C22 versuchte Gotens Klammergriff um ihren Hals zu lösen, aber er war im Zustand eines Super Saiyajin zu stark für sie. Ihr Partner versuchte dasselbe, aber auch er scheiterte. 

"Ich habe euch bereits gesagt, dass mein Vater nicht mehr hier ist", presste Goten zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er ziemlich wütend war. 

"Er lebt jetzt irgendwo im Süden, auf einer Insel. Wenn ihr unbedingt mit ihm kämpfen wollt, dann sucht ihn dort. Und glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich mich noch mal mit euch abgebe. Beim letzten Mal war es ganz witzig, aber zur Zeit bin ich wirklich leicht gereizt."

 Goten machte eine kurze Pause und starrte die beiden so zornig an, dass er schon beinahe wahnsinnig wirkte. "Also, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass ich euch wandelnden Blechdosen zu Alteisen verarbeite, wie es mein gnädiger Vater schon lange hätte tun sollen, dann taucht ihr in dieser Gegend nie wieder auf! VERSTANDEN?!"

  Die überraschten Cyborgs nickten nur stumm. Goten erhöhte den Druck um den Hals der beiden, dann ließ er sie los. Er verschränkte die Arme und schwebte vor den beiden in der Luft. Mit finsterem Blick musterte er die beiden.

"Verschwindet endlich!" rief er schließlich.

"Du kleiner...", fluchte der weibliche Cyborg und wollte Goten angreifen, aber C21 packte sie Arm. Erschrocken sah sie ihren Partner an, der seinen Blick senkte und den Kopf schüttelte. C22 riss sich los und sah Goten grimmig an. 

"Wir verschwinden!", sagte sie schließlich, „Du hast Glück, Kleiner, dass wir hinter deinem Vater her sind und nicht hinter dir, sonst würdest du etwas erleben!"

Goten antwortete nicht, sondern blickte die Cyborgs nur verächtlich an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stiegen die beiden weiter in die Luft auf und schossen davon, sobald sie oberhalb der Gipfel angelangt waren. Sie flogen nach Süden, stellte Goten fest. Wahrscheinlich machten sie sich doch auf die Suche nach seinem Vater. 

Goten entspannte seinen Körper und mit einem leisen Zischen verwandelte er sich zurück. Sein Haar färbte sich schwarz und fiel herab. Es atmete ein paar Mal kräftig durch und beruhigte sich, dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Er beschleunigte seinen Flug, als er merkte, dass er wieder mal nur in Unterwäsche aus dem Zimmer gerauscht war.  

*   *   *

"Du sollst dich doch nicht in einen Super Saiyajin verwandeln, Goten. Du erschreckst die Leute im Dorf und bist ein schlechtes Vorbild für Pan. Man hat dich durchs ganze Dorf schreien hören", meinte ChiChi vorwurfsvoll und blickte nicht einmal auf, als Goten in die Küche trat. 

Goten grummelte etwas Unverständliches als Antwort und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er legte die Arme übereinander und bettete seinen Kopf darauf. Er schloss die Augen und begann leicht zu dösen. 

Diese verdammten Cyborgs! Wieso mussten sie immer mitten in der Nacht angreifen. Er öffnete kurz ein Auge und blickte auf die Uhr die an der Wand hing. Halb Zehn. Nun gut, es war nicht unbedingt _mitten in der Nacht, aber er hatte nicht viel geschlafen. Daran war nicht nur Pans nächtlicher Besuch schuld. Seine Gedanken machten einen kleinen Sprung. Wo war Pan eigentlich? Als das Kriegsgeschrei der Cyborgs ihn aus dem Bett getrieben hatte, war sie nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer gewesen. Sie musste wohl früher aufgestanden sein. _

Er döste noch ein paar Minuten – er glaubte zumindest, dass es Minuten waren -, dann wurde mit einem scheppernden Geräusch etwas vor ihm auf den Tisch gestellt. Er schreckte hoch und öffnete die Augen. Ein Teller mit Essen stand vor ihm.

"Du hast schon wieder das Frühstück verschlafen", teilte ihm seine Mutter mit, die sich bereits wieder dem Abwasch zugewandt hatte. "Du solltest diese Faulenzerei nicht zum Alltag werden lassen..."

"Es sind Ferien, Mum!", beklagte sich Goten, während er langsam zu essen begann. Irgendwie hatte er keinen richtigen Hunger, was normalerweise eine Seltenheit war, aber seit dem Vorfall vor drei Wochen hatte sich alles verändert. 

"Ja, noch sind Ferien, aber nicht mehr lange." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und blickte ihn über ihre Schulter mit vorwurfsvoll fragendem Blick an. "Hast du die Ferien über eigentlich nur trainiert und geschlafen, oder hast du auch irgendetwas für die Schule gelernt?" 

Goten maulte genervt eine Antwort, aber da sein Mund voller Essen war kam nur ein Grunzen heraus. ChiChi drehte sich wieder um und fuhr fort, die Teller vom Frühstück abzutrocknen.

"Ich seh schon, worauf das hinausläuft, Goten. Jetzt bist du faul und zu den Prüfungen kann dir dann Goh..." ChiChi machte abrupt eine Pause, sowohl beim Sprechen, als auch bei dem Teller, den sie gerade abtrocknete und sah zum Fenster über der Spüle hinaus. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Goten sah sie zwar nur von hinten, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie eine Träne weggewischt hatte. 

"Zu den Prüfungen gerätst du dann wieder in fürchterlichen Stress", beendete sie den Satz, den sie vorher anders begonnen hatte. 

Goten schluckte den letzten Bissen seines Frühstücks hinunter – zumindest den letzten für ihn. Es war noch mehr auf dem Teller, aber ihm war der Appetit vergangen. Abermals wünschte er sich, er könnte Gohans Mörder in die Finger bekommen. Aber nicht nur um Gohan zu rächen: Wenn er eines hasste, dann war es, wenn jemand seine Mutter zum Weinen brachte. Leider schaffte sein Vater dies auch ab und zu.

Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass ihn der Tod seines Bruders so sehr mitnehmen würde. Eigentlich sah er seinen Bruder tagsüber nicht sehr oft. Gohan hatte einen Job und verbrachte den Großteil seiner freien Zeit mit Videl und Pan. Es war nicht, als würde sich Goten deshalb vernachlässigt fühlen. Er hatte sein eigenes Leben und das genoss er auch. Die Sparring-Sessions, gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten und gelegentlichen Gespräche waren im Normalfall genug brüderliche Interaktion. Aber gegenwärtig war es so, dass er Gohan jede Minute vermisste, in der er an ihn dachte.      

Mit nicht unbedingt besserer Laune als vorher stand er auf. Er wollte in sein Zimmer, sich endlich etwas anziehen.  

"Achja, Envy hat für dich angerufen", teilte ihm ChiChi mit, als sie bemerkte, dass er den Raum verlassen wollte. Goten hielt daraufhin in der Tür inne.

"Aha", sagte er schließlich desinteressiert und setzte sich erneut in Bewegung. Ein lautes Scheppern brachte ihn erneut zum Stillstand.

"Junger Mann!"

Goten wusste was jetzt folgen würde. Langsam drehte er sich um. Seine Mutter stand da, den Rücken zur Spüle, leicht vorgebeugt, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt und blickte ihn wütend an.

"Auch wenn ich normalerweise sehr skeptisch bin, was deine Frauengeschichten angeht, was du in letzter Zeit anstellst, ist ein Verhalten, das ich von keinem meiner Söhne sehen möchte!", keifte ChiChi. Goten stöhnte kurz genervt auf. So schnell konnte es gehen. Gerade hatte er mit seiner Mutter zusammen noch um Gohan getrauert und nun – im nächsten Moment – hatten sie einen dieser Teenager-Eltern-Streit. Einen ziemlich einseitigen Streit, wie Goten feststellte, da er eigentlich nicht dazu beitrug.

"Wie lange versucht dieses arme Mädchen nun schon, dich zu erreichen? Über eine Woche sicher schon!" ChiChi setzte ihre Standpauke ohne Pause fort. "Ich finde, du könntest sie wenigstens anrufen!"

"Ja, kann ich machen" maulte Goten. "Vielleicht morgen", fügte er schließlich noch leise hinzu. Er hatte zur Zeit einfach keine Lust mit Envy – oder sonst irgendjemandem - zu reden. Er machte kehrt und wollte die Küche nun endgültig verlassen. Dabei stieß er fast mit Videl zusammen, die gerade die Küche betreten wollte. 

"Äh... Guten Morgen", stotterte Goten aus Überraschung. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Videl sah nicht gut aus, stellte er fest. Sie wirkte schlapp, müde und hatte schwarze Ringe unter den geröteten Augen. Goten nahm an, dass sie einen Großteil der Nacht wieder weinend verbracht hatte. Sie nahm der Tod von Gohan wohl am schlimmsten von allen mit.  

"Morgen" flüsterte sie leise und trottete an ihm vorbei in die Küche.

"Videl", rief seine Mutter besorgt, ohne ein Anzeichen der Wut, die sie gerade noch heimgesucht hatte. "Geht es dir etwas besser?"

"Ja, ein bisschen", antwortete Videl leise. Goten hörte nicht weiter hin. Er verließ die Küche endgültig und ging langsam die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Er wollte sich endlich etwas anziehen und raus aus diesem Haus. Er brauchte frische Luft. 

*   *   *

_Knapp eineinhalb Stunden später in der südlichen Hauptstadt._

"Wo gehst du hin? Das sieht mir nicht mehr nach der normalen Straße aus", stellte Kuririn mit leichten Seitenblicken fest. Er konnte nicht erkennen, wie die Straße vor ihm aussah, da er einen riesigen Berg aus Schachteln voller Kleidung und Schuhe vor sich her trug, aber vom dem was er neben sich erkennen konnte schloss er darauf, dass sie sich in einer Gasse befanden.   

"Eine Abkürzung. In der nächsten Straße ist ein Geschäft in das ich noch hineinschauen muss", antwortete ihm C18 monoton. 

"Und warum ausgerechnet hier durch?"

"Weil es der kürzeste Weg ist. Du sagst doch immer, wir sollen nicht fliegen, um die Leute nicht zu erschrecken."

"Ja, aber _musst du unbedingt noch in dieses Geschäft?" fragte Kuririn und bereute es im nächsten Moment bereits. C18 bleib stehen, was er zwar nicht sah, aber er hörte keine Schritte mehr._

"Ja", sagte sie kalt. 

Kuririn schluckte leise. Er konnte den eisigen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf durch die Schachteln zwar nicht sehen, aber er konnte ihn _fühlen. Er beschloss besser leise zu sein. Einmal alle paar Monate bestand seine Frau darauf, dass ein Großeinkauf fällig war und er mitkommen sollte. Nicht, dass sie ihn als Träger brauchte – C18 war deutlich stärker als er. Es ging wohl eher darum, dass sie als Frau ihre Einkäufe nicht selbst tragen wollte. Das Tragen machte ihm eigentlich nichts aus, aber ihn störte die Tatsache, dass sie nicht alles in einem Geschäft kaufen konnte, sondern zehn verschiedene abklappern musste. _

Noch dazu war es – wie fast jeden Tag – unglaublich heiß. In den nördlicheren Gefilden begann zwar langsam der Herbst einzukehren, aber hier im Süden war es immer noch unglaublich heiß. Besonders jetzt, wo die Sonne kurz davor war ihren Höchststand zu erreichen. Kuririn beschloss, das er froh sein konnte in der dunklen Gasse etwas kühlenden Schatten abzubekommen.

Die beiden schritten zielsicher durch die Gasse, und übersahen die beiden Gestalten geradezu, die vor ihnen aus dem Schatten einer Nebengasse traten. Ein breitschultriger Kerl, der fast zwei Köpfe größer als C18 war baute sich vor ihr auf. "Hey, Süße! Gib mir dein Geld und du... WHAMM!" 

C18 hatte den Räuber nicht weiter beachtet und ihn mit einer lockeren Handbewegung – als würde sie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen – gegen die nächste Wand gedonnert. Zusammen mit ein paar Mauerbrocken sank er bewusstlos zu Boden. C18 und Kuririn stapften an ihm und seinem verwirrten Kumpan achtlos vorbei.

"H... Hey, Kumpel? Wa... Was hast du?" stotterte der zweite Gangster. 

"Ist das dann wenigstens das letzte Geschäft, in das du heute musst."

"Na wartet, ihr!" Der zweite, kleinere Räuber zückte ein Messer und stürzte sich mit einem wilden Angriffschrei auf Kuririn. Der warf den Berg aus Schachteln leicht in Luft, trat kurz nach hinten und schleuderte seinen Angreifer mehrere Meter zurück durch die Gasse, bis er schließlich zwischen ein paar Mülltonnen – ebenfalls bewusstlos – zum Liegen kam. Lässig fing Kuririn die Schachteln daraufhin wieder auf und setzte seinen Weg fort, als sei nichts geschehen. 

"Was würdest du machen, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass es nicht das letzte Geschäft?"

"Es ist doch das letzte Geschäft?!" stöhnte Kuririn. "Ansonsten streike ich! Es ist heiß, ich hab Hunger und ich bin der Meinung du hast für die nächste Zeit genug Klamotten!"

"Es ist das letzte Geschäft."

"Man muss den Göttern für kleine Wunder danken", murmelte Kuririn leise.

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte C18 daraufhin mit einem skeptischen Blick über die Schulter.

"Nichts, Schatz", antwortete Kuririn hastig. 

Bevor seine Frau jedoch weiter auf seinen Kommentar eingehen konnte, verließen die beiden die Gasse und traten wieder auf die belebte Straße hinaus. Sie bannten sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge. C18 voraus, mit einem Blick, der jedem klar machte, dass es besser war auszuweichen und Kuririn hinterher, immer noch ohne wirklich zu sehen, wohin er ging. Aber er konnte sich auf seine anderen Sinne verlassen und somit verhindern, dass er mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Außerdem lief er sozusagen in C18s 'Windschatten'. Sie bannte sich selbstsicher den Weg durch die Menschen und er konnte dem Pfad folgen, den sie hinterließ. 

Kuririn ließ seinen Blick zur Seite schweifen und sah dem Treiben der Menschen zu. Der Fußgängerweg auf der anderen Seite war ebenfalls überfüllt und auf der breiten Straße reite sich ein Auto an das andere. Für einen gewöhnlichen Wochentag war viel los, aber schließlich war dies eine der sechs größten Städte der Welt und noch dazu – wegen der südlichen Lage - ein beliebtes Urlaubsziel. Soweit er wusste waren noch Ferien und wahrscheinlich waren deshalb viele Touristen hier, aber wirklich beurteilen konnte er es nicht. 

Er kam nicht sehr oft in diese Stadt. Er genoss das Leben auf Muten-Roshi's kleiner ruhiger Insel. Und zum Einkaufen genügte das Fischerdorf ein paar Inseln weiter im Normalfall auch. Nur für wichtige Erledigungen – also, wenn seine Frau und Tochter die neuste Mode benötigten – kamen sie hierher.

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten Fußmarsch erreichten sie schließlich das von C18 erkorene Ziel. Mit einem Ächzen ließ Kuririn die Schachteln zu Boden sinken und starrte frustriert an dem gigantischen Gebäude empor. Das mussten mindesten dreißig Stockwerke sein. 

"Ist das ein reines Kleidergeschäft?" wollte er von seiner Frau wissen. 

"Nein, ganz oben ist ein Restaurant."

"Und du willst da unbedingt rein?"

"Ja." 

Mit einem noch lauteren Aufstöhnen, als vorher ließ sich Kuririn auf dem Kistenstapel nieder.

"Ich will nicht mehr! Ich kann nicht mehr! Hast du nicht schon genug für diesmal!?" Kuririn klang wehleidig, wie immer wenn er auf etwas absolut keine Lust mehr hatte. C18 strafte ihn mit einem weiteren eisigen Blick.

"Nein, _hab ich nicht! Und __ich werde jetzt da rein gehen!" Daraufhin lockerten sich ihre Züge allerdings wieder auf und sie lächelte leicht. "Du musst aber nicht mit kommen, wenn du nicht willst. Du kannst hier draußen warten."_

Kuririns Züge hellten sich daraufhin auch auf. "Ich danke dir", sagte er erleichtert. Er sah sich kurz um, und blickte dann seine Frau wieder an. Mit einem Daumen zeigte er auf eine Imbissbude auf der anderen Straßenseite. "Ich werde mir dort drüben etwas zu Essen holen."

"Tu das", sie beugte sich leicht nach vorne und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bis später." Dann drehte sie sich um und schlenderte auf den Eingang des riesigen Gebäudes zu. Kuririn atmete einmal kräftig durch, dann stand er auf und wollte sich gerade daran machen, die Straße zu überqueren, als C18 noch einmal nach ihm rief.

"Kuririn!"

"Ja?", er drehte sich um und fragte sich, was sie vergessen haben könnte, doch dann traf ihn ein weiterer eisiger Blick. 

"Lass dir bloß nicht einfallen meine Sachen unbeaufsichtigt hier zulassen!"

"J... Ja!" 

*   *   *

_Zur gleichen Zeit in einem Café in derselben Straße._

"Kopf hoch, Dende! Sie haben keinen Grund mehr sich zu schämen! Sie sehen toll aus in ihren neuen Klamotten", zwitscherte Bulmas Mutter fröhlich und nahm daraufhin einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee.

"Wenn Sie es meinen, Mrs. Briefs", sagte Dende leise und hob seinen Kopf etwas an. Er sah an sich herunter. Bulmas Mutter hatte ihn komplett neu eingekleidet. Anstatt seiner namekianischen Robe trug er jetzt eine hellblaue Jeans und ein graues T-Shirt mit großer, roter Schrift des Herstellers. Seine Füße steckten in einem Paar weißer Turnschuhe, aber was er als am Schlimmsten empfand, war die rote Baseballmütze, die er auf dem Kopf trug. Er hatte zwar mehrmals versucht, seine kaufwütige Begleiterin davon zu überzeugen, dass er so etwas nicht brauchte, aber Bulmas Mutter ließ sich einfach nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen. 

"Und wie ich das meine! Jetzt sind sie endlich diese altmodische Robe los und haben genug Sachen, um sich unter die Leute wagen zu können."

Dende blickte zu den vier großen Einkaufstaschen, die neben dem Tisch standen. Darin befanden sich noch etliche Klamotten, die alle für ihn bestimmt waren. Er seufzte leise. Zu dumm, dass er zur Zeit bei Bulma wohnte. Das bedeutete nämlich, dass er die Sachen nicht einfach verschwinden lassen und wieder in seine Robe schlüpfen konnte. Bulmas Mutter würde ihn sofort wieder neu einkleiden. Er wünschte sich, er könnte in seinen Palast zurück und einfach über die Erde wachen. Manchmal spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einfach wie Piccolo irgendwo in der Wildnis zu leben. Aber er konnte Popo nicht mit Bulmas Mutter allein lassen.

"Eigentlich will ich gar nicht unter die Leute", antwortete er schließlich. "Wissen Sie, als Gott..."

"Aber im Gegenteil! Sie als junger Mann müssen erst recht unter die Leute." Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck und setzte die Tasse dann wieder ab. Dende griff währenddessen zu seinem Glas voll Wasser und trank es aus, während Mrs. Brief weiter sprach. "Dende, haben Sie eigentlich eine Freundin?"

Dende begann krampfhaft zu husten, als er sich vor Überraschung verschluckte. Er stellte das nun leere Glas vor sich und hustete das Wasser aus seiner Lunge. Bulmas Mutter beobachtete ihn besorgt. 

"Nun? Haben Sie eine?" fragte sie schließlich, als Dendes Hustenkrampf vorüber war. 

"Äh... Nun... Eigentlich sind wir Namekianer..."

"Haben Sie noch einen Wunsch?" fragte ein Kellner freundlich, der an den Tisch der beiden getreten war. Dende war froh über diese Unterbrechung. 

"Bitte bringen sie mir noch einen Kaffee."

"Sehr wohl, Madam!" Der Kellner wandte sich an Dende. "Und Sie, junger Herr?"

"Ähm... Äh... Bringen Sie mir noch ein Wasser."

"Sehr..."

"Aber, Dende!" unterbrach Bulmas Mutter. "Sie können doch nicht immer nur Wasser trinken. Wissen Sie was?" Sie tippte dem Kellner auf den Unterarm. "Bringen Sie ihm den größten Eisbecher, den Sie im Angebot haben."

"Sehr wohl!" Der Kellner verneigte sich leichte und eilte zurück an die Theke.

"Aber ich... wir..." versuchte Dende sich zu verteidigen, gab recht bald auf. Ein weiteres Mal ließ er den Kopf hängen.

"Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich, Dende?" fragte Bulmas Mutter weiter. "Eine Freundin würde ihnen sicher nicht schaden. Wissen Sie, Goku war mit Achtzehn schon verheiratet." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und wartete ob Dende antworten würde. Dem war jedoch nicht so, als setzte sie selbst das Gespräch fort. "Da fällt mir ein, eine Bekannte von mir hat eine Tochter, die genau in Ihrem Alter sein dürfte. Soll ich sie Ihnen einmal vorstellen?"

Bevor Dende dazu kam, sich fertig zu überlegen, wie er ihr das Fortpflanzungsverhalten von Namekianer am besten erklärte und ihr klar machte, dass er als Gott des Planeten eigentlich schon eine feste Zukunftsvorstellung hatte, erschütterte eine Explosion die Straße. Dende riss den Kopf hoch und blickte durch das Fenster nach draußen. Er konnte aber außer entsetzten Menschen nichts entdecken.

"Oh, da scheint es einen Autounfall gegeben zu haben", stellte Mrs. Brief ohne große Aufregung fest.

*Das war kein Autounfall*, stellte Dende in Gedanken fest. Er sprang auf. "Bleiben Sie hier, Mrs. Brief! Draußen könnte es gefährlich sein." Dann rannte er aus dem Café.

"Aber, Dende! Ihr Eis?!"

*   *   *

Kuririn hatte es gerade geschafft mit C18s Einkaufsschachteln die andere Straßenseite zu erreichen, als die Explosion erfolgte. Erschrocken ließ er die Pakete fallen und blickte sich um. Er brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden, wo die Detonation stattgefunden hatte. Aus einer Seitenstraße quollen dichte Rauchwolken und mehrere Menschen rannten panisch daraus hervor.  

Es erfolgten ein paar weitere Explosionen und schließlich wurden zwei Autowracks durch die Luft geschleudert. Eines traf ein anderes Auto auf der Hauptstraße, das zweite hatte mehr Schwung und donnerte gegen eine Hauswand.

Kreischende Menschen flohen von der Abzweigung weg und Kuririn hatte alle Mühe in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu gelangen. Schließlich beschloss er, dass er kaum noch Panik verursachen würde, wenn er fliegen würde, also erhob er sich ein paar in Luft und schoss auf die Abzweigung zur Nebenstraße zu. 

Kurz davor landete er wieder und erstarrte fast vor Angst. Kuririn erblickte den (mutmaßlichen) Verursacher der Explosionen. Er schritt langsam, mit aller Ruhe, durch das Chaos, das er verursacht hatte. Das Feuer der brennenden Autos verlieh seinen schwarzen Hornplatten und –stacheln einen unheimlichen Glanz und mit einem bösartigen Grinsen sah er sich nach seinem nächsten Opfer um.

"Nano!"                                   


	10. "It's time for a Team-Up!" - Nano's fier...

**Kapitel**** IX**

_"It's time for a Team-Up!" -_

_Nano's fierce return!_

Nano marschierte ruhig aus der Nebenstraße, in der er sich gerade noch befunden hatte, auf die breitere Hauptstraße. Er ließ sich von dem Gekreische und der Panik der Menschen um ihn herum nicht sonderlich beeindrucken. Warum auch? Er war schließlich der Grund dafür. 

Es amüsierte ihn immer wieder, wie leicht man doch eine große Anzahl von Menschen ganz einfach in Angst und Schrecken versetzen konnte: hier ein paar Geschäfte in die Luft gejagt, dort zwei Autos und schon rannten sie alle wie die Hasen. Dann dachten sie alle nur noch an das eigene Wohl und alle anderen existierten für sie nicht mehr. Diese Ignoranz machte es dem Jäger leicht, ein Opfer nach dem anderen in die Fänge zu bekommen, denn niemand kümmerte sich um die Gestolperten, die Alten, die Kinder.

Nano schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass er selbst einmal - vor langer Zeit - einer dieser Schwächlinge gewesen sein musste, auch wenn er sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte. 

Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Straße schweifen. Es war optimal. Die Stadt war heute geradezu überfüllt und Hunderte von Menschen versuchten durch die mit Autos vollgestopften Straßen zu entkommen. Er fixierte sein nächstes Opfer: Eine junge, blonde Frau in einem roten Kleid, die gestolpert war und sich gerade wieder aufrichtete. Sie kam dank ihrer hohen Absätze nicht sehr schnell vorwärts - und auch nicht auf die rettende Idee, die unpraktischen Schuhe auszuziehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie Nano auf sich zukommen sah und mit panischem Geschrei versuchte sie davonzulaufen.

Er hob die Hand und ein Flimmern schoss durch die Luft auf die Frau zu. Mit einem Aufschrei wurde sie von der Schockwelle getroffen und gegen ein Auto geschleudert. Mehrere Scheiben des Autos zerbarsten, als die Druckwelle die Frau gegen das Fahrzeug drückte. Anschließend sank sie langsam am Metall herunter und offenbarte eine große Delle in der Wagentür, gegen die sie geprallt war.

Nano nahm an, dass sie sich mehr als nur einen Knochen gebrochen haben musste, aber das hinderte sie immerhin an weiteren plumpen Fluchtversuchen und das Einzige was für ihn zählte, war, dass sie noch lebte. Tote Menschen brachten ihm keinerlei zusätzliche Kraft. Warum das so war, wusste er nicht, aber er hatte es herausgefunden, nachdem er sich über die Opfer der beiden zerstörten Städte her gemacht hatte. Er war an der Zerstörung der Städte nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen - schließlich hatte er die betreffenden Zerstörer zurück ins Leben gerufen. Die Touristengruppe, die er sich am Satan-Square einverleibt hatte, hatte ihn zwar auch nicht merklich stärker gemacht, aber er nahm an, dass er bisher einfach zu wenig Menschen absorbiert hatte, um einen Unterschied zu spüren.

Langsam schritt er auf die Frau zu. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und starrten ihn an, aber sie schrie nicht. Vermutlich hatte sie einen Schock oder dergleichen. Nano verkrampfte seine rechte Hand kurz, dann verspürte er einen leichten Stich, als sich seine Kralle durch die Haut seiner Hand ins Freie bohrte. Als er schließlich über ihr stand, hob er die Hand und zielte mit seiner Klaue auf ihren Brustkorb.

"NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!"

Er hatte mit einem Schrei gerechnet, aber dieser stammte nicht von der Frau. Überrascht blickte Nano zur Seite, um herauszufinden, wer der Verursacher war. Das Einzige, was er sah war ein Knie, das ihn gerade in diesem Moment ins Gesicht traf. Sein Kopf wurde zur Seite gepresst, dann stolperte er ein paar Schritt zur Seite. Leicht gebückt stand er da und hielt sich die getroffene Stelle. 

"Ich hab es satt, dass mir die Leute andauernd ihr Knie ins Gesicht rammen!" Mit einem Knurren richtete Nano sich wieder auf und hielt nach dem Kerl Ausschau, der es gewagt hatte ihn zu unterbrechen. Er war überrascht zu sehen, wer da mit zittrigen Beinen - aber grimmigen Blick - vor ihm stand. "Du?!"

"Ja, ich!", antwortete Kuririn mit gespielter Selbstsicherheit. "Bevor du hier auch nur einen Menschen absorbierst, musst du erst mit mir fertig werden!"

Nano legte den Kopf schief und sah Kuririn fragend - fast schon überrascht - an. "Du?", Nano begann leicht zu kichern. "Du hattest doch bereits das letzte Mal nicht die geringste Chance und jetzt hab ich auch noch Gohans Kraft. Glaubst du wirklich, du bist ein Hindernis für mich?"

Kuririn antwortete nicht sondern ging in Kampfstellung. "Ich könnte mir selbst nicht mehr in die Augen sehen, wenn dich einfach das tun ließe, was du vorhast", sagte er schließlich.

"Ich hab dich gewarnt."

Ohne Vorwarnung löste sich Nano in Luft auf und tauchte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später wieder auf und ließ seinen Fuß auf die Stelle niedersausen, an der Kuririn stand - oder besser: gestanden hatte. Nanos Ferse traf nichts weiter, als den Asphalt, der unter dem Einschlag zerbarst.

Unbeeindruckt blickte der Halb-Cyborg hinter Kuririn her, der gerade noch rechtzeitig nach hinten weg gesprungen war und sich nun in der Luft befand. Nano hob seine rechte Hand und feuerte einen kleinen Ki-Blast auf den kleinwüchsigen Kämpfer ab. Der jedoch schaffte es mit einer Rückwärtsrolle auszuweichen und auf dem Dach eines Autos wieder zu landen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken feuerte Nano einen weiteren Ki-Blast ab und diesmal traf er. Sein Widersacher und das Auto verschwanden in einer Explosion und kurz drauf in einer Rauchwolke. 

"Armer Irrer", meinte Nano und wandte sich wieder seinem vorherigen Opfer zu, auf das er langsam zuging. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Schätzchen?", fragte er mit einem bösartigen Lächeln.

"Kame..." 

Nano stockte und drehte sich wieder um. "So ein zäher Brocken!"

"Hame... HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aus der schwarzen Rauchwolke schoss ein bläulich leuchtender Ki-Blast direkt auf Nano zu, der lässig an Ort und Stelle stehen blieb und den Angriff auf sich zukommen ließ. Erst im letzten Moment schließlich wehrte er ab: Mit der flachen Hand schlug er das Kamehameha beiseite, so dass es in ein Gebäude einschlug und explodierte. 

"An deiner Stelle hätte ich mich tot gestellt", meinte Nano trocken und ließ nebenbei seine Kralle zurück in die Hand gleiten. "Aber wie du willst. Vergnügen wir uns eben ein bisschen und wenn wir fertig sind, darfst du mir - wie der Rest der Stadt - deine Kraft spenden."

"Nur über meine Leiche", antwortete Kuririn, der aus der Rauchwolke hervor getreten war und wieder in Kampfstellung ging.

"Genau darauf wird's hinaus laufen!", erwiderte Nano und griff an. 

*   *   *

Mit einem zornigen Schrei sandte Vegeta eine letzte Serie aus Schlägen und Tritten in die Luft, dann ließ er sich langsam zum Boden zurück fallen, senkte sein Energieniveau und entspannte seine Muskeln. Im selben Moment, in dem seine Füße auf den Boden des Gravitationsraumes aufsetzten, nahmen auch seine Haare wieder ihre normale schwarze Färbung an. 

Heftig schnaufend stand er eine ganze Zeit lang bewegungslos im Raum, die Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet. Bis auf seinen unregelmäßigen Atem und dem Surren des Gravitationsapparates war kein Geräusch zu vernehmen. Schließlich wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken etwas Schweiß von der Stirn und trat langsam zu den Konsolen, die neben der Tür des Raumes angebracht waren. 

Eine rot leuchtende Anzeige zeigte in großer Schrift immer noch dieselbe Schwerkraft, wie vor über vier Stunden, als er sein Training begonnen hatte: 450 G. Das absolute Maximum, das der Raum zustande brachte. Alles darüber würde das Material, aus dem der Raum gefertigt war, nicht aushalten. Eigentlich befand er sich sowieso schon fünfzehn Einheiten über dem Wert, den Bulma ihm vor langer Zeit als Maximalwert genannt hatte. Aber sie musste gewusst haben, dass er sich nicht darum kümmern würde und hatte deshalb wohl dafür gesorgt, dass bei 450 endgültig Schluss war.

Er drückte ein paar Knöpfe an der Konsole und die Schwerkraft ging auf 100 G zurück. Er zögerte kurz, dann öffnete er eine kleine Klappe neben dem Terminal. Er griff in das Fach und holte eine magische Bohne heraus. Die letzte, die er hatte - und das für gut ein Jahr. Der Quittenturm und das zugehörige Pelztier waren vernichtet und damit auch die einzige Quelle für magische Bohnen. 

Er hielt das kleine, hellbraune Objekt zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand und betrachtete es misstrauisch. Er hasste die Dinger. Sie waren für ihn schon immer ein Anzeichen für seine eigene Schwäche gewesen. Jedes Mal wenn er eine von ihnen zu sich nehmen musste, bedeutete es, dass er wieder versagt hatte, dass er wieder zu schwach für etwas gewesen war. Die letzten Jahre über war ihm das egal gewesen, das Kämpfen war für ihn zweitrangig geworden. Er hatte beim Kampf gegen Buu eingesehen, warum Kakarott ihm immer einen Schritt voraus war und er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Damals war er zu der Überzeugung gelangt, er könnte damit leben der Zweitbeste zu sein. 

Aber die Konfrontation mit Broli vor kurzem hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Auch wenn er Kakarott mittlerweile respektierte - Freund würde er ihn sicher _nie nennen - er konnte es nicht ausstehen hinter dem anderen Saiyajin zurückstehen zu müssen. Das Problem war: Kakarott war schon wieder stärker geworden - das hatte er gespürt -, er hingegen nicht. Deshalb hatte er sich in den vergangenen drei Wochen auch geschunden, wie seit... Er wusste nicht mal mehr, wann er das letzte Mal so intensiv trainiert hatte, aber es war sicher noch vor Bras Geburt gewesen. _

Er betrachtete die Bohne noch einen Moment, dann schloss er die Faust darum. Einen Augenblick lang zog er in Erwägung, sie einfach zu verbrennen, aber dann warf er sie sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung in den Mund. Er zerkaute die Bohne und schluckte sie runter. Ihm fiel noch ein weiterer Grund ein, warum er die Dinger hasste: Der Nachgeschmack war einfach furchtbar. 

Er fühlte, wie die magischen Kräfte der Bohne seinen Körper durchströmten und nicht mal eine halbe Minute, nachdem er sie eingenommen hatte, war er wieder topfit.

Vegeta schloss die Klappe wieder und erhöhte die künstliche Schwerkraft wieder auf 450 G, dann schritt er langsam wieder in die Mitte des Raumes. Er hatte es im Gefühl. Heute würde es klappen!

Er bezog Stellung in der Mitte des Raumes und bereitete sich vor. Er neigte seinen Kopf kurz nach links, dann nach rechts, wobei seine Nackenwirbel ein leises Knacksen abgaben. Anschließend stemmte er die Beine in den Boden und spannte seinen ganzen Körper an, dann schloss er die Augen, ließ seinen Kopf sinken und befreite sich von allen Gedanken. Alle - bis auf den einen, der ihm schon seit jeher als Fokus für seine Kraft diente: Die Angst, nicht der Stärkste zu sein.

Sein ganzer Körper bebte, als seine Kraft immer weiter anstieg und ein Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, das immer lauter wurde und sich schließlich zu einem Schrei steigerte. Im selben Moment riss er die Augen auf. Seine Aura explodierte geradezu um ihn herum. Seine Haare färbten sich golden und die zuvor weißlichen Flammen flackerten nun gelblich um ihn herum.

Vegetas Schrei hielt an und auch seine Kraft stieg immer weiter an. Seine Muskeln schwollen an und auf der Stirn traten zwei Adern hervor, genauso wie an einigen anderen Stellen seines Körpers. 

Schließlich gab es eine weitere Explosion und der Flammenkranz um ihn herum gewann an Intensität. Grelle Entladungen begannen um ihn herum durch die Luft zu zucken. Der Boden unter ihm wies bereits mehrere Risse auf, die stetig größer wurden. Vegetas bis aufs äußerstes angespannter Körper begann geradezu zu beben und verkrampfte sich zusehends. Der Saiyajin beugte sich leicht nach vorne und erhöhte seine Kraft ein weiteres Mal. Mehr Adern traten überall an seinem Körper hervor und sein zuerst zorniger Schrei wurde immer mehr zu einem schmerzerfüllten. 

Vegeta nahm den Schaden, den seine freigesetzte Energie anrichtete, kaum wahr und griff auf seine letzten Reserven zurück. Der ganze Raum verschwand in einem grellen gelben Lichtblitz. Mit einem lauten Knall zerbarsten die Metallplatten unter und um Vegeta herum. Es folgten mehrere kleine Explosionen, als die Lampen des Raumes detonierten und schließlich begannen kleine Blitze aus der Gravitationsmaschine zu schießen, bis sie kurz darauf endgültig der Belastung nachgab und unter Ausstoß einiger Rauchwolken den Dienst quittierte. Mit einem abklingenden Surren normalisierte sich die Schwerkraft wieder.

Das Licht, das Vegeta umschlungen hatte, ließ nach und der Saiyajin kam wieder zum Vorschein. Seine Haare hatten wieder ihre normale Farbe und er kniete schweißgebadet am Boden; seinen Oberkörper auf den Handflächen stützend, rang er nach Atem. Schließlich hob zittrig einen Arm an und schmetterte frustriert seine Faust auf den Boden. 

"Verdammt!" Es war hoffnungslos. Er hatte seine gesamten Reserven verbraten und hatte die Kraft, die Kakarott vor kurzem gezeigt hatte, nicht einmal annähernd erreicht. Er hing immer noch auf der zweiten Stufe fest und das seit zehn Jahren. Erschöpft stand er auf und blickte sich um. Seinen Trainingsraum hatte er dazu auch noch demoliert. Bulma würde sich freuen. Sie _'liebte' es geradezu den Gravitationsraum zu reparieren. Er beschloss, ihr nicht sofort davon zu erzählen, sondern bis zum Abend zu warten. Er war gerade zu geschafft, um ihr Gekeife zu ertragen._

Das leise Zischen, das die Tür hinter ihm beim Öffnen von sich gab, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Fest davon überzeugt, dass Bulma hinter ihm stand, drehte er sich langsam zähneknirschend um. Soviel zu seinem Vorhaben, es ihr erst später zu sagen. Als sein Blick jedoch auf die Gestalt in der Tür fiel, zog er überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Sein Gegenüber war ein seltener Gast im Schwerkraftraum.

"Papa, ist dir was passiert?", fragte Bra besorgt und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu, wobei sie vorsichtig an geborstenen Metallteilen und Scherben vorbei stieg.

"Nein", antwortete Vegeta ruhig und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm, die sich unsicher umsah. 

"Das Zimmer ist kaputt", stellte sie mit kindlicher Ruhe fest.

"Das war nur ein kleiner Trainingsunfall. Aber kannst du mir sagen, was du hier willst?" Vegeta war verwirrt. Was wollte sie hier? Bra betrat den Schwerkraftraum eigentlich nie. Warum auch? Schließlich trainierte sie nicht. Seine Tochter war zwar keinesfalls schwach, aber sie machte sich nichts aus Kämpfen. Glaubte er zumindest. Er hatte ihr nie angeboten sie zu trainieren und sie hatte nie danach gefragt. Außerdem war sie nie sehr begeistert, wenn er mit Trunks kämpfte oder der mit seinem Freund Goten.

Nachdem sie die Inspektion des Raumes abgeschlossen hatte, blickte sie mit ihren blauen Augen direkt in die seinigen.

"Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Zeigst du mir wie man kämpft?"

Vegeta hatte alle Mühe Bra nicht vor Schreck fallen zu lassen und es gelang ihm auch nicht sonderlich seine Überraschung zu verbergen. 

"Warum willst du denn auf einmal trainieren?"

"Wegen Mama." Diese Aussage steigerte Vegetas Verwunderung noch mehr. Bra senkte den Blick, bevor sie etwas traurig weiter sprach. "Wenn so ein Monster wie Nano noch einmal auftaucht, will ich Mama beschützen können. So wie Pan."

*Daher weht der Wind* Vegeta nahm Bras Kinn in eine Hand und hob ihren Kopf an, so dass sie ihm wieder in die Augen blickte. "Willst du wirklich richtig kämpfen lernen. Das ist alles andere als einfach und macht ganz sicher nicht immer Spaß."

Sie nickte trotzig. "Ja, will ich!"

"Na gut, dann fangen wir morgen an", meinte Vegeta und ließ sie wieder zu Boden. Er sagte es zwar nicht, aber er war immer noch zu erschöpft, um heute noch anzufangen. Er streckte seine Hand aus und sie nahm zwei Finger davon in die ihrige, dann führte er sie aus dem Raum.

"Danke, Papa!"

Vegeta warf einen Blick über die Schulter, bevor sich die Tür zum Schwerkraftraum hinter ihm schloss. "Ich trainiere dich unter einer Bedingung: Du sagst deiner Mutter nicht, dass der Trainingsraum kaputt ist."

*   *   *

Mit einem Zischen schoss Nanos Ki-Blast nur Millimeter an Kuririns Kopf vorbei und sengte seine Haare an. Erschrocken sah sich Muten-Roshi's ehemaliger Schüler um. Nano jagte ihn nun schon ein paar Minuten durch die Straßen und er hatte den Attacken nur mehr schlecht als recht ausweichen können. Zum Glück schien Nano nicht allzu viel Energie auf ihn zu verschwenden. Sein unheimlicher Gegner beschränkte sich schon ein paar Minuten darauf nur dazustehen, auf ihn zu feuern und ab und zu ein paar Schritte in seine Richtung zu tun. Kuririn hoffte, dass dies noch einige Minuten so weitergehen würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diesen Kampf gewinnen sollte und er hoffte, es würde ihm gelingen noch durchzuhalten bis Goku, Piccolo oder sonst wer seinen Kampf bemerken und ihm zur Hilfe eilen würde.

Als wollte ihm das Schicksal einen Streich spielen, schien Nano das 'Tontaubenschießen' in diesem Moment langweilig zu werden und er schoss auf Kuririn zu, der erschrocken abbremste, und blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm in der Luft stehen.

"Was ist los, du Zwerg?", fragte er hämisch. "Erst einen auf 'Retter der schwachen und unschuldigen Opfer' machen und dann läufst du selbst nur davon. Du langweilst mich und deshalb", Nano schoss blitzschnell nach vorne und rammte Kuririn sein Knie in den Magen, "stirbst du jetzt!"

Nano riss seinen Fuß hoch und ließ ihn mit voller Wucht auf den vom ersten Schlag noch benommenen Kuririn niederfahren. Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei sauste der kleinwüchsige Kämpfer auf den Boden zu, wo er mit soviel Wucht einschlug, dass der Asphalt aufplatzte. Mit immer noch verschränkten Armen landete Nano neben Kuririn, der gerade versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Der Cyborg stieß ein missachtendes Grunzen aus und verpasste dem am Boden liegenden Kämpfer einen weiteren Tritt. Kuririn überschlug sich mehrmals, purzelte über den Asphalt und krachte in ein Auto, mit dem zusammen er noch ein paar Meter die Straße entlang schlitterte. Zu erschöpft, um sich noch irgendwie zu bewegen blieb er in dem Wrack liegen.

Langsam stapfte Nano in Kuririns Richtung und ließ dabei die Kralle seiner rechten Hand heraus gleiten. Er blickte zu der Stelle, wo die Frau lag, die er hatte absorbieren wollen, bevor Kuririn ihn unterbrochen hatte und begann zu grinsen. Sie lag immer noch da, schien aber mittlerweile das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Immer noch spöttisch grinsend wandte er sich wieder seinem zweiten, mittlerweile ebenfalls halbbewusstlosen Opfer zu.

"Jetzt hast du soviel riskiert um das Mädel zu retten und es hat nichts geholfen. Sobald ich dich absorbiert hab, ist sie dran. Und noch weitaus mehr Menschen." Er blieb über Kuririn stehen und betrachtete ihn abschätzig. "Deine Kraft ist vielleicht ganz hilfreich, aber ich hoffe dein Äußeres färbt nicht zu sehr auf mich ab. Wer will schon klein und hässlich sein?"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Ein leuchtend blauer Ki-Blast traf Nano im Gesicht, erzielte aber keinen größeren Effekt. Der Getroffene senkte seinen Kopf leicht und schloss die Augen. Er wirkte auf ersten Blick zwar ruhig, aber an seinen geballten Fäusten, die bedrohlich zitterten, erkannte man, dass er seine Wut unterdrückte.

"Kann es eigentlich sein, dass ihr immer in Rudeln auftretet und dann bis zum letzten Moment wartet", Nano wirbelte herum, riss die Augen auf und schrie seinen neuen Angreifer zornig an, "UM MIR DANN INS GESICHT ZU SCHIESSEN?!?"

Mit einem wutentbrannten Aufschrei stürzte Nano in Richtung seines neuen Gegners und ließ sein eigentliches Opfer links liegen. Obwohl sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, hob Kuririn den Kopf etwas an, um zu sehen, wer ihn im letzten Moment gerettet hatte. Er konnte zwar nichts erkennen - er war zu erschöpft, um dem Kampf folgen zu können -, aber er erkannte die Auras seines alten Freundes.

"Yamchu!", stöhnte er leise. "Was macht der hier? Er sollte verschwinden, er hat keine..."

"Bleib ruhig liegen! Ich helfe dir."

Kuririn erschrak, als sich plötzlich jemand über ihn beugte und ein Paar Hände ihm auf den Brustkorb pressten. Sein Blick war verschwommen und das einzige, was er von der Person, die ihm helfen wollte, erkennen konnte war eine rote Mütze. Kuririn nahm an, dass es sich um einen Sanitäter handeln musste, der nicht wusste, dass es besser für ihn gewesen wäre zu fliehen. Plötzlich fühlte er jedoch wie eine seltsame aber vertraute Kraft durch seinen Körper schoss und seine Verletzungen blitzartig heilten. Jetzt wusste er, wer ihm da half.

"Dende!", Kuririn setzte sich überrascht auf und blickte den Namekianer dankend an. Dann fiel ihm das rote Objekt ein, das er gesehen hatte und er betrachte Dende genauer. Sein Blick wandelte sich von dankend zu fragend. "Dende, wie siehst du denn aus?!"

"Bitte frag nicht!", wehrte Dende ab und errötete leicht, dann sah zu dem Kampf zwischen Yamchu und Nano hinüber. "Wir müssen Yamchu helfen! Alleine schafft er das nicht."

Als wäre das sein Stichwort gewesen, feuerte Nano in diesem Moment einen faustdicken Ki-Blast ab, der Yamchus Bauch durchschlug und an seinem Rücken wieder austrat. Mit einem Gurgeln stürzte Yamchu zu Boden. Nano landete neben ihn und sagte etwas, das weder Kuririn noch Dende verstanden.

Mit einem Satz war Kuririn auf den Beinen. Es galt keine Zeit zu verlieren; noch war Yamchu am Leben.

"Dende! Ich lenk den Dreckskerl ab und du hilfst Yamchu!" 

Der Namekianer nickte kurz, dann duckte er sich und schlich langsam hinter etlichen Autos Deckung suchend auf Yamchu zu. Währenddessen sprang Kuririn auf das Dach eines Autos, das mitten auf der Straße stand und riss seinen rechten Arm nach oben. Er begann sich zu konzentrieren und bald war ein leises Knistern war zu vernehmen. Ein leuchtender Ring aus Energie entstand an seinem Ellenbogen und wanderte mit einem Surren den Arm entlang nach oben. Über seiner Handfläche floss der Ring auseinander und formte eine dünne, knisternde Scheibe aus Ki.

"NANO!", schrie Kuririn lautstark und holte gleichzeitig aus um seine stärkste Waffe abzufeuern. "Ich hab was für dich! KIENZAN!"

Der Energiediskus sauste auf Nano zu, der sich überrascht umgedreht hatte. Er reagierte blitzschnell und ließ sich nach hinten umfallen. Kuririns Angriff flog über ihn hinweg und schlug am Ende der Straße in ein Gebäude ein, bevor er sich auflöste. Nano landete indessen auf seinen Händen, stieß sich ab und sprang wieder auf die Füße. 

"Glaubst du mit so einer Attacke könntest du bei mir etwas ausrichten?", rief er Kuririn verächtlich zu und nahm eine Haltung ein, die andeutete, dass er sich jeden Moment wieder auf seinen vorherigen Gegner stürzen wollte.

*Nein*, antworte Kuririn in Gedanken auf Nanos Frage, stellte aber zufrieden fest, dass Dende hinter Nanos Rücken Yamchu in Sicherheit zerrte, *aber ablenken kann ich dich damit.*

"Mich stört, dass du schon wieder laufen kannst!", schrie Nano wütend und raste durch die Luft auf Kuririn zu. "Das werden ich ändern!"

Kuririn sah nahm zwar eine Kampfhaltung ein, aber er sah eigentlich keine Möglichkeit, mit der er etwas gegen Nano ausrichten konnten. Wo blieben nur Goku und die anderen? Sie mussten doch Nanos Aura schon längst gefühlt haben. Dann bemerkte er etwas, was ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war: Nano verströmte keine Aura. Aber wie war das möglich?

Er sprang von dem Autodach ab und versuchte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den schnell näher kommenden Nano zu bringen, als er plötzlich das Splittern von Glas über sich hörte. Verwirrt blieb er stehen und blickte nach oben. Erleichtert erkannte er, vor welchem Gebäude er sich befand. Er sah wieder zu Nano, riss seine Hände nach vorn und begann ihn mit einem Hagel aus kleinen Ki-Blasts einzudecken. Er wusste zwar, dass er nicht viel Schaden verursachen würde, aber er hoffte Nano damit die Sicht zu rauben.

Sein Plan ging auf. Nano pflügte durch den Hagel aus Geschossen und bemerkte den Angreifer, der sich von oben näherte, nicht. Mit einem unangenehmen Krachen schlug C18 mit beiden Knien voraus in Nanos Rücken ein und presste ihn mit dem ganzen Körper in den Asphalt der Straße. C18 zögerte nicht lange, sondern sprang von Nano, dessen Gesicht sich in den Belag der Straße gegraben hatte, weg und feuerte einen Ki-Blast auf ihn ab, so dass er in einer Explosion verschwand, dann landete sie neben Kuririn und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer Haare aus dem Gesicht. 

"Kann man dich nicht mal zehn Minuten alleine lassen?" fragte sie ihren Mann leicht zynisch.

"Du hast dir auch recht viel Zeit gelassen, Schatz" erwiderte Kuririn nicht minder sarkastisch.

"Was macht der hier?", fragte sie mit dem Kopf auf die Rauchwolke weisend, in der sie Nano liegen lassen hatte. "Ich dachte, der sei tot."

"Das dachten wir alle."

"Klasse!", stöhnte C18. "Können deine Freunde eigentlich nichts richtig machen? Wann kommt die Verstärkung?"

Bevor Kuririn antworten konnte, landete Yamchu neben den beiden. Er war wieder vollständig geheilt, nur sein weißes T-Shirt war an der Stelle, wo er getroffen worden war, zerrissen.

"Hallo", meinte er trocken.

"Danke für vorhin", sagte Kuririn seinen Blick nicht von der Rauchwolke nehmend.

"Ehrensache! Wer ist das?", fragte Yamchu, während er die gleiche Stelle fixierte.

"Der, von dem wir dir neulich erzählt haben. Nano."

Erschrocken sah Yamchu Kuririn an. "Der, der Gohan, Quitte und Yajirobi auf dem Gewissen hat?!" 

"Jungs", meinte C18 gereizt, "ich störe euer Gespräch nur ungern, aber unser Freund ist wieder da."

Yamchu richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Wolke, die sich mittlerweile fast komplett gelegt hatte. Nano war wieder auf den Beinen und er sah nicht glücklich aus.

"Kann es sein, dass ihr mehr werdet, je länger ich mir mit euch Zeit lasse?", fragte Nano, dann betrachtete er die drei Kämpfer vor ihm genauer. 

"Wenn das nicht unsere heiße Nummer C18 ist" stellte Nano fest und begann aufgrund seines eigenen Wortspiels zu grinsen, dann fixierte er Yamchu mit seinem Blick. "Du lebst also auch noch. Ihr habt wohl ein paar von euren Bohnen dabei?"

"Vielleicht" antwortete Kuririn monoton. Es war besser Nano in dem Glauben zu lassen, sie hätten Bohnen, anstatt ihn zu einer Jagd auf Dende zu veranlassen.

"Und wenn schon. Die helfen euch auch nichts! Gegen mich habt ihr selbst zu dritt keine Chance!"

Wortlos nahmen die drei ihre Kampfpositionen ein.

"Ihr wollt es also auf die harte Tour herausfinden, hm? Bitte, mir soll's recht sein!"

*   *   *

*Ein Schritt.*

Ein Schritt trennte sie von ihm.

Ein Schritt und sie würde ihn wieder sehen. Dann wären sie wieder vereint und könnten glücklich sein. 

Videl beugte sich etwas nach vorne und blickte über den Rand der Klippe. Bis zum Boden waren es an die hundert Meter. Einen Sturz aus dieser Höhe würde sie garantiert nicht überleben. Sie schluckte einmal kräftig. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen? Es wäre ihr auch möglich einfach auf ihn zu warten.

*Die Dragon Balls werden ihn zurückbringen.*

Damit trösteten sie die anderen immer wieder - und sie hatten Recht! Die Dragon Balls würden Gohan schließlich zu ihr zurückbringen, aber bis dahin musste noch fast ein ganzes Jahr vergehen.

Ein Jahr!

Das war eine halbe Ewigkeit, vor allem für Pan. Ihre Tochter war erst vier, das war ein Alter in dem ein Kind unbedingt einen Vater brauchte. Deshalb hing Pan wohl in letzter Zeit so verstärkt an ihrem Onkel. Nicht, dass sie etwas an Goten auszusetzen hatte, aber wenn Gohan schließlich zurückkommen würde, könnte es passieren, dass er seine eigene Tochter nicht mehr wiedererkennen würde. Kinder in Pans Alter veränderten sich jeden Tag und Gohan würde ein ganzes Jahr davon verpassen.

Videl spürte wie sich ihr Hals verkrampfte und ihre Trauer wieder anstieg. Sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen, sie konnte schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag heulen und immerhin war sie Mr. Satans Tochter. 

Sie beneidete ChiChi nicht im Geringsten um das, was ihre Schwiegermutter hatte durchmachen müssen: Schwanger und nicht mal von der Hoffnung gestärkt, dass ihr Ehemann irgendwann einmal zurückkäme. Für ChiChi musste es damals eine harte Zeit gewesen sein, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft und zwei großartige Kinder großgezogen. Videl beschloss, dass sie auch durchhalten würde. 

Was war schon Jahr? Und sie wusste ja, dass es Gohan gut ging in der anderen Welt. Der halbe Tag, den sie damals zu Buu's Zeiten im Jenseits verbrachte hatte, hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es wirklich nicht nötig war, vor dem Tod Angst zu haben. 

Das war zwar ein kleiner Trost und sie hatte es geschafft, sich wieder ein wenig aufzubauen, aber trotzdem vermisste sie Gohan immer noch.

Videl drehte sich um musterte die Umgebung. Sie befand sich auf einem kleinen versteckten Plateau in Bergen nicht weit vom Dorf entfernt. Zu Fuß konnte niemand diesen Ort erreichen. Dies hier war ihr gemeinsamer Platz. Gohan hatte ihn ihr am Ende ihrer ersten richtigen Verabredung vor gut zehn Jahren gezeigt. Hier hatten sie sich das erste Mal geküsst. Hier hatte er ihr drei Jahre später den Heiratsantrag gemacht. Selbst heute kamen sie immer wieder hier her, wenn sie Ruhe brauchten oder einfach allein sein wollten. An wolkenfreien Tagen konnte man am Horizont sogar das Meer glitzern sehen, obwohl es mehrere hundert Kilometer entfernt war.

Heute war so ein Tag.

Dieses Plateau war so ziemlich die einzige Sache in ihrem Leben, die sich nie veränderte. Der einzelne Baum hatte schon hier gestanden, als sie hier zum ersten Mal hochgekommen war. Und die Sträucher und das wilde Gras blieben auch Jahr für Jahr gleich. 

Sie war froh, dass sie beschlossen hatte, hier herzukommen. Es ging ihr erheblich besser als vorhin. Nicht mal mehr ein ganzes Jahr und Gohan würde wieder bei ihr sein. 

Sie drehte sich wieder um und atmete einmal tief durch, dann ließ sie sich über die Klippe stürzen. 

Mit immer größer werdender Geschwindigkeit raste sie auf die Baumkronen - und damit praktisch auf den Erdboden - unter ihr zu. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss einige Sekunden lang den Wind, den ihr der Fall ins Gesicht trieb. Sie überlegte kurz, was wohl wäre, wenn sie sich einfach weiterhin fallen ließe, aber dann schlug sie die Augen wieder auf und breitete die Arme wie Flügel aus. Sie setzte ihre Energie frei, so wie Gohan es ihr vor so vielen Jahren gezeigt hatte, und bremste ihren Sturz ab, bis sie schließlich in der Luft - knapp zehn Meter über dem Boden - zum Stehen kam. 

Videl atmete noch ein einmal die frische Luft ein, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg und flog nach Hause. ChiChi konnte sicherlich Hilfe bei der Hausarbeit gebrauchen. Sie selbst hatte sich die letzten Wochen nicht sonderlich nützlich gemacht. Es war Zeit das wieder zu ändern.

*   *   *

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"Nutzlos!" Nano, der sich - ebenso wie sein Kontrahent - mehrere Meter über dem Erdboden befand, wartete solange ab, bis Yamchus Schuss ihn beinahe erreicht hatte, dann riss er seine Hände nach vorne, feuerte einen eigenen Ki-Blast ab und löschte den Angriff seines Gegners damit aus.

"Was ihr da betreibt ist reine Zeitverschwendung!", meinte Nano herablassend und griff an. Er war zu schnell für Yamchu, als dass dieser hätte ausweichen können und traf ihn mit seinem Ellbogen in den Magen. Der getroffene Kämpfer krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen, während Nano beide Fäuste über den Kopf riss und sie auf Yamchus Rücken herab krachen lies. Mit einem Aufschrei schlug er in die Glasfassade eines Gebäudes ein. 

Nano wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken etwas Schweiß und Blut von der Stirn. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte: Die Ratten kämpften besser, als er es angenommen hatte. Mit seiner wahren Kraft hätte er sie wahrscheinlich im Handumdrehen ausgelöscht, aber dann könnten Goku, Vegeta und die anderen ihn aufspüren. Und so sehr er es auch wollte, er fühlte sich noch nicht dazu in der Lage, es mit allen Z-Kriegern gleichzeitig aufzunehmen.

Mit einem Mal bemerkte er Kuririns Aura hinter sich und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig dafür zu sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein. Er hatte zwar gedacht, er hätte den Kampfmönch endgültig ausgeschaltet, aber langsam wurde es zur Gewohnheit, dass Kuririn immer wieder aufstand.

Bevor Nano reagieren konnte packte Kuririn seine Arme und presste sie ihm auf den Rücken. Im gleichen Moment tauchte C18 vor ihm auf und begann eine so schnelle Angriffsserie, dass ihre Arme zu einer einzigen Wolke aus Schlägen verschwammen. Nano - dank Kuririns Griff unfähig zu blocken - musste den Angriff ertragen, bis er es schaffte seine Arme genug anzuspannen und sich mit einem wütenden Schrei zu befreien.

Er tauchte zwischen C18s Schlägen hindurch und verpasste dem weiblichen Cyborg einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, so dass sie etwas zurückgeschleudert wurde. Darauf stieß sich Nano an einer imaginären Wand in der Luft ab und rammte Kuririn seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Er wirbelte herum und beförderte seinen Gegner mit einem Tritt zu Boden - der sich immerhin fünfzig Meter unter ihnen befand.

Kuririns Aufschlag lies den Asphalt zerbersten. Nano, in der Hoffnung, dem hartnäckigen Kämpfer endlich den Rest zugeben, riss seine rechte Hand nach oben und sammelte einen knisternden Ki-Ball darin. Doch bevor er ihn abfeuern konnte, traf ihn ein harter Tritt in den Rücken und schleuderte ihn auf das nächste Hausdach. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte landete C18 neben ihm und ging in Kampfstellung.

"Niemand tötet meinen Mann!"

"Und niemand tritt mir ungestraft in den Rücken", antwortete Nano spöttisch und macht sich ebenfalls wieder kampfbereit. "Mal sehen, wer seine Prinzipien durchsetzen kann."

Dann stürzten sich beiden aufeinander.

Währenddessen - 12 Stockwerke weiter unten - zog Yamchu den halb bewusstlosen Kuririn aus dem Straßenkrater. Er schulterte seinen verletzten Freund flog mit ihm hinüber auf die andere Straßenseite, wo sich Dende immer noch hinter ein paar Autowracks verbarg. Eine Runde Handauflegen später war Kuririn ebenfalls wieder auf den Beinen. 

"Auf zur nächsten Runde?", fragte Yamchu mit unüberhörbarem Galgenhumor in der Stimme und machte sich bereit, wieder in den Kampf einzugreifen. Sein T-Shirt, das sowieso schon zur Hälfte zerfetzt gewesen war, hatte er sich mittlerweile vom Körper gerissen. 

"Warte!", sagte Kuririn ruhig und hielt Yamchu an der Schulter fest. "Er ist einfach zu stark. Allein schaffen wir das nicht."

"Aber was sollen wir dann machen?", wollte Dende wissen. Leichte Verzweiflung war in seiner Stimme zu hören.

"Warten bis Goku und die anderen hier auftauchen, was sonst?"

"Vergiss es, Yamchu", meinte Kuririn mit leicht gesenktem Kopf. "Sie werden nicht kommen."

"Was?! Warum nicht?"

"Sie wissen gar nicht, dass wir mit Nano kämpfen", fuhr Kuririn fort und sah seinen Freund an. "Hast du es noch nicht bemerkt? Er verbirgt seine Aura. Woher sollen sie wissen, dass hier ein Kampf stattfindet?"

"Aber sie müssten doch zumindest eure Auren wahrnehmen", warf Dende ein, worauf Kuririn leicht zu lachen begann.

"So wie ich Goku kenne, denkt der doch wir trainieren und Vegeta achtet wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf uns."

"Verdammt!", schimpfte Yamchu und stampfte frustriert mit einem Fuß auf den Boden. Bevor sie ihre Lagebesprechung jedoch fortsetzen konnten, erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion das Gebäude auf dessen Dach C18 und Nano ihren Kampf austrugen. Sämtliche bisher heil gebliebenen Fenster des Gebäudes zersprangen und auch ein paar Nachbarhäuser wurden noch von der Druckwelle beeinflusst.

"Schatz!", schrie Kuririn entsetzt, in dem Glauben, seiner Frau sei etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen. 

"Mir geht's gut."

Kuririn stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, als C18 neben ihm landete. Ihre Kleidung war zwar stellenweise zerfetzt und verbrannt und ihr Haar ein einziges Durcheinander, aber ansonsten schien sie unverletzt zu sein.

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Yamchu überrascht.

"Der Schlag dürfte ihn bis ins Erdgeschoss befördert haben", antwortete C18 beiläufig. Etwas anderes beschäftigte sie viel mehr. "Irre ich mich oder ist er schwächer als beim letzten Mal?"

"Du irrst dich nicht."

"Aber warum? Er hat Gohan doch..."

"Er verbirgt seine wahre Kraft", wurde C18 von ihrem Mann unterbrochen, "und damit auch seine Aura."

"Wodurch auch niemand von dem anderen mitbekommt, in was für einem Schlamassel wir stecken", fügte Yamchu hinzu.

"Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass er seine Aura freisetzt."

"Und wie?"

C18 machte einen Schritt nach vorne auf das Gebäude zu, in dem sie Nano versenkt hatte. Mit einer lässigen Geste strich sie sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. "Draufhalten bis ihm der Kragen platzt!"

"Leichter gesagt, als getan", meinte Dende wenig begeistert.

In diesem Moment explodierte mit einem lauten Knall der vordere Teil des Gebäudes auf der anderen Straßenseite, als sich Nano unsanft seinen Weg ins Freie bahnte. Die drei Kämpfer nahmen wieder ihre Kampfhaltungen ein, während Dende sich schnell hinter ein Auto in Deckung brachte, um nicht gesehen zu werden. 

Nano stand wieder im Freien vor dem mittlerweile fast vollständig zerstörtem Gebäude und klopfte sich beiläufig etwas Staub ab. Er wirkte zwar ruhig, aber dicke pulsierende Ader an seiner Schläfe verriet, dass er seinen Ärger nur unterdrückte.

"Seid ihr schon wieder alle drei auf den Beinen?", stellte er grimmig fest. "Langsam reicht's mir. Ich hatte eigentlich noch was anderes vor heute." Er machte eine kurze Pause und schloss die Augen, dann schoss er plötzlich nach vorne. "JETZT SEID IHR DRAN!!!"

"Probier's doch!" riefen Yamchu, Kuririn und C18 im Einklang und sprangen in drei unterschiedliche Richtungen davon.

*   *   *

Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen richtete sich Goten auf und ließ sich gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls fallen. Mit grimmigem Blick musterte er seinen Gegner: Einen Stapel Bücher und Zettel auf seinem Schreibtisch. In etwas mehr als einer Woche würde das neue Schuljahr anbrechen - sein vorletztes - und seine Mutter bestand darauf, dass er sich gründlich vorbereitete. Wie konnte sie in Zeiten wie diesen nur an so etwas denken?

Er ließ sich nach hinten umkippen, so dass sein Stuhl nur noch auf den Hinterbeinen stand und hackte sich im letzten Moment mit einem Fuß an der Unterkante seines Schreibtisches ein. Somit verhinderte er, dass er tatsächlich umstürzte. Goten verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und blickte zur Decke seines Zimmers, eine Stelle, die er in letzter Zeit immer öfters beobachtete, wie er feststellte. 

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dass die Schule wieder anfing. Gohan war tot. Daran konnte er nichts ändern, aber konnte nicht das ganze Jahr damit verbringen vor sich hinzutrauern. 'Das Leben geht weiter' wie es so schön heißt. Seine Mutter schien das schon erkannt zu haben - sein Vater sowieso -, aber dass sie ihn gleich wieder auffordern musste, mehr zu lernen, nervte trotzdem. 

Er beschloss, sich auf die übliche Tour aus der Affäre zu ziehen: Ein paar Bücher aufgeschlagen über den Schreibtisch verteilen, dazu ein paar Zettel voller Notizen und schon würde es danach aussehen, als hätte er gearbeitet. Nur musste er darauf aufpassen, nicht allzu früh beim Nicht-Lernen ertappt zu werden, aber das war leicht. Er würde einfach Trunks einen Besuch abstatten oder etwas Ähnliches unternehmen. 

Er ließ sich mit seinem Stuhl wieder nach vorne fallen und machte sich daran, ein paar willkürliche Notizen zusammenzutragen.

"Onkel Goten?"

Goten blickte verwundert auf. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie Pan sein Zimmer betreten hatte, was aber nicht war schwer war, denn schließlich hatte seine Tür offen gestanden. Er musterte seine Nichte. Sie trug ihren roten Trainingsanzug und ein fragender Blick lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was sie wollte, trotzdem stellte er die Frage.

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Pan?"

"Trainieren wir ein bisschen?"

Goten blickte kurz zwischen seinem Schreibtisch und Pan hin und her. Seiner Mutter würde das gar nicht gefallen, aber er konnte sich ja eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Genau! Er wollte Pan etwas ablenken und aufheitern. Das müsste funktionieren. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Gerne."

"Toll! Komm mit!" 

Von kindlicher Übereifrigkeit getrieben nahm Pan ihn an der Hand, zog ihn von seinem Stuhl hoch und schleifte ihn beinahe schon hinter sich her. Goten blickte an sich herab, während Pan ihn die Treppe hinunterführte. Er trug ein graues T-Shirt und einer seiner leichten Trainingshosen, also bestand für kein Grund sich umzuziehen.

Als die beiden gerade auf die Haustür zu eilten, begann das Telefon zu klingeln. Goten hielt an, was auch Pan effektiv am weitergehen hinderte, und sah sich um, ob sonst irgendjemand sich daranmachte, den Anruf entgegen zunehmen. 

"Was ist los? Komm!", quengelte Pan.

"Das Telefon läutet", sagte Goten mehr zu sich selbst, dann wandte er sich zu Pan. "Ich komm gleich nach. Geh schon mal vor und wärm dich auf!"

"Okaaaay, mach ich!", antwortete Pan vergnügt und war wenige Sekunden später zur Vordertür hinaus verschwunden. 

Goten trat währenddessen zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem das Telefon stand und nahm den Hörer ab. 

"Son", meldete er sich knapp. 

"_Goten?", fragte eine überraschte, weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende. _

*Mist!*, dachte Goten im selben Moment. Er hatte es in den letzten drei Wochen eigentlich ganz gut hinbekommen, mit keinem Anruf erreicht zu werden, aber heute hatte er vergessen, dass er eigentlich unerreichbar bleiben wollte - zumindest bis zum Ende der Ferien. "Hallo... Envy", brachte er schließlich heraus.

"_Endlich erwische ich dich mal! Wo warst du die letzten Wochen?"_

"Ähm... Hier und da? Ich..."

"_Gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Wenn ja, dann sei so fair und sag es doch bitte. Meldest du dich deshalb nicht mehr?" _

"Nein, das ist es nicht", Goten fuhr sich leicht nervös mit seiner freien Hand durchs Haar. Er hatte wirklich nichts gegen Envy, er wollte nur zur Zeit nicht mit ihr reden. "Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun..."

"_Nicht?", Envy klang erleichtert. "__Was hast du dann? Geht's dir nicht gut?"_

"Doch... eigentlich..."

"_Ist es die Sache mit deinem Bruder?"_

Goten stutzte. Das konnte sie doch gar nicht wissen. "Woher...?" 

"_Deine Mutter hat mir davon erzählt. Das muss ja ein schrecklicher Unfall gewesen sein!"_

*Achso, diese Version meint sie*, stellte Goten in Gedanken fest. 

"_Für deine Nichte muss das erst wirklich schrecklich sein. Ich wollte ja eigentlich mal vorbeischauen und dich aufmuntern. Aber du wohnst ja soweit draußen im Nirgendwo und mein Vater zahlt mir den Flug nicht. Außerdem rufst du ja nie zurück!" _

"Weißt du, ich..." Goten stockte mitten im Satz, als er ein plötzliches Kribbeln verspürte und blickte erschrocken in eine Richtung, in der er eigentlich nur eine Wand sah, aber weit jenseits dieser Wand spürte er etwas: eine kräftige Aura, die er das letzte Mal viel zu spät wahrgenommen hatte und von der er eigentlich geglaubt hatte, dass er sie nie wieder spüren würde. Es war dieselbe seltsame Aura, die an dem Tag vor drei Wochen im selben Moment aufgetaucht war, als Gohans Aura verschwunden war.

"Das... kann doch nicht... Er lebt!"

"_Wer lebt? Goten?"_

"Envy, tut mir Leid, ich muss weg", sprach er abwesend in den Hörer, dann ließ er eben diesen einfach zu Boden fallen. 

"_Goten? GOTEN!?" _

 Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und er ballte seine Fäuste so fest, dass sich seine Fingernägel beinahe in seine Handfläche gruben. Mit einem wütenden Blick und fast schon gefletschten Zähnen stürmte aus dem Haus. Draußen setzte er mit einem lauten Knistern seine Energie frei und schoss in die Richtung davon, in der er Nanos Aura wahrgenommen hatte.

"Wo willst du hin, Goten!? Du sollst doch lernen!", schrie ihm ChiChi hinterher, die damit beschäftig gewesen war, vor dem Haus frisch gewaschene Wäsche zum trocknen aufzuhängen. Genervt stemmte sie ihre Fäuste in die Hüften. "Komm du mir wieder nach Hause, Freundchen."

Nur eines beunruhigte sie etwas: So eine schlecht getarnte Flucht war normalerweise nicht Gotens Art.

"HEY! Warte auf mich!"

Bevor ChiChi reagieren konnte, hatte sich auch Pan in die Lüfte erhoben und verfolgte ihren Onkel mit hoher Geschwindigkeit. 

"Pan! Bleib hier!" 

Hilflos musste ChiChi mit ansehen, wie zuerst ihr jüngster Sohn und dann ihre Enkelin am Horizont verschwanden. Sie seufzte laut. Dieser Fluch, einfach abzuhauen, ohne ein Wort zusagen, zog sich wohl durch ihre ganze Familie. Aber das war mittlerweile fast schon Gewohnheit für sie. Es hatte keinen Zweck sich weiter zu beklagen, als wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Wäsche zu.

*   *   *

Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, stellte Kuririn nicht gerade mit Mangel an Erleichterung fest. Nachdem es ihnen gelungen war ein paar glückliche Treffer bei Nano zu landen -  was hauptsächlich der Verdienst seiner Frau gewesen war - und ihn auf die ramponierte Straße einige Meter unter ihnen zu schmettern, hatten sie nicht lange gezögert, sondern alle ihre verbliebenen Kräfte gesammelt und das Feuer eröffnet. Ihr Gegner war in einem so dichten Regen aus Ki-Blasts untergegangen, dass schon bald die ganze Straße unter einen dicken Rauch- und Staubschicht verschwunden war. 

Und nun war schließlich das eingetreten, was sie beabsichtigt hatten: Nano war der Kragen geplatzt.

Mit einem gewaltigen - und sehr, sehr wütendem - Urschrei hatte er schlagartig seine gesamte Kraft frei gesetzt. Der Rauch und alles andere - verlorene Handtaschen und Kopfbedeckungen, Glasscherben, Dende, kleinere und größere Asphaltbrocken, und die meisten Autos - was zu leicht war, um der plötzlich freiwerdenden Energie zu widerstehen, wurde förmlich beiseite gefegt. Nano selbst stand - immer noch brüllend - mitten auf der zerstörten Hauptstraße, umgeben von einer Glocke aus weiß leuchtendem Ki, die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, während sich unter ihm ein deutlicher Krater gebildet hatte. Er selbst sah nicht mehr sehr frisch aus: Sein Körper war mit Staub und Ruß übersäht und aus einigen kleinen Kratzern tröpfelte etwas Blut. 

Kuririn hoffte zumindest, dass es sich bei der gefühlten Kraft wirklich um alles handelte, was der Kerl zu bieten hatte, sonst könnte es selbst für Goku eng werden. Gleichzeitig verschwand auch seine Erleichterung. Denn, obwohl Nano sich nun für jeden, der auf diesem Planeten auch nur die latenteste Fähigkeit hatte Auren aufzuspüren, bemerkbar gemacht hatte, hieß das nicht, dass sie gerettet waren. Immerhin war ihr Gegner jetzt noch ein Stück gefährlicher und Goku war nicht im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschienen, so wie Kuririn sich das eigentlich vorgestellt hatte.

Das Geschrei verstummte schließlich und es wurde wieder ruhiger in der leergefegten Straßenschlucht. Die Kuppel aus Ki um Nano herum verschwand, aber ein leichter heller Schimmer, der seinen Körper einhüllte, blieb zurück. Seine dunklen Augen öffneten sich wieder und er starrte mit zornigen Blick zu den drei hoch, die ihm nun schon seit über einer halben Stunde erbittert Widerstand leisteten. Nun standen Kuririn, C18 und Yamchu jedoch wie gelähmt an der Dachkante eines nicht allzu sehr beschädigten Gebäudes, von wo aus sie den Kraftausbruch ihres Feindes beobachtet hatten und warteten auf weitere Geschehnisse. 

Kuririn warf nervös einen Blick nach links. Yamchu stand da, rührte sich aber keinen Zentimeter und blickte ängstlich auf die Straße vor ihnen hinab. Kuririn ließ seine Augen nach rechts wandern. C18 starrte ebenfalls gebannt zum Boden. Der Angstschweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn und obwohl seine Frau eigentlich keine Kräfte spüren konnte, war auch ihr sicherlich nicht entgangen, wie stark Nano wirklich war. Nicht gerade ermutigt richtete Kuririn sein Augenmerk wieder auf Nano. Seinen beiden Mitstreitern kam die Lage wohl ähnlich hoffnungslos vor, wie ihm selbst.

Schließlich begann Nano sich ohne große Anstrengung in die Luft zu erheben und immer weiter aufzusteigen, bis er sich schließlich auf Augenhöhe mit seinen Widersachern befand und regungslos vor ihnen in der Luft schwebte. Nur seine Hände ballten sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder zu Fäusten und öffneten sich dann wieder.   

"Das habt ihr nun davon", meinte er schließlich mit erzwungener Ruhe. "Erkennt ihr jetzt, dass ihr Würmer keine Chance habt? Ihr hättet fliehen sollen, aber nun kann euch Dummköpfen keiner mehr helfen!"

"Glaubst du?!", brachte Kuririn heraus, nachdem er es geschafft hatte seine Angst zumindest teilweise hinunterzuschlucken. "Der Dummkopf bist du!"

"Achja?" fragte Nano, fast schon wieder amüsiert. "Erklärst mir deine Wahnvorstellung noch schnell, bevor ich dich ins Jenseits schicke?" 

"Mit deinem Auftritt gerade eben hast du dich für jeden, der deine Aura fühlen kann, quasi als Leuchtfeuer offenbart." Kuririns gewann wieder an Selbstsicherheit und begann leicht zu grinsen. "Goku und Vegeta dürften jeden Moment hier auftauchen und dir ordentlich in den Arsch treten!" 

Kuririn fürchtete einen Moment lang, dass Nano diese Tatsache ziemlich egal war, da er sowieso beabsichtigte Goku herauszufordern, aber dann - sehr zur Erleichterung der anwesenden Z-Krieger - zog sich ein unsicherer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht. 

Der Cyborg wirbelte herum und starrte gebannt in eine andere Richtung. Kuririn konnte fühlen wie sich von dort jemand näherte, aber er war zu nervös um sich zu konzentrieren und herauszufinden, um wen es sich genau handelte. Er sah wie Nano leicht seinen Kopf drehte. Aus einer anderen Richtung kam eine weitere Person angeflogen. 

Nano drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. Er fletschte die Zähne und blickte sie zornig an. 

"Das passt euch wohl ganz gut in den Kram?", knurrte er entnervt, dann wurde er lauter. "Glaubt bloß nicht, dass ihr so einfach davon kommt! FAHRT ZUR HÖLLE!!!"

Nano ließ seinen rechten Arm zurückschnellen, schleuderte ihn im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder nach vorne und feuerte einen Ki-Blast auf die Gruppe vor ihm ab. Die drei sprangen auseinander, dann traf der Schuss das Gebäude und erzeugte eine gewaltige, grelle Explosion, die nicht nur allen die Sicht raubte, das Haus in Nullkommanichts einäscherte, sondern auch noch etliche benachbarte Gebäude in Mitleidenschaft zog.  

*   *   *

Für Kuririn verging eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis die Nachwirkung der Explosion nachließ und wieder etwas sehen und hören konnte. Er war von der Druckwelle erfasst worden und dann hart auf den Überresten eines - oder mehrerer - Gebäude aufgeschlagen Im Moment fühlte er sich als wären alle seine Knochen gebrochen. Er lag auf dem Bauch und atmete schwer, aber nach ein paar Minuten hatte er sich doch wieder einigermaßen erholt und rappelte sich auf. 

Er sah sich um. Von Nano war nichts mehr zu spüren, dann ergriff ihn Panik, als er keine Anzeichen von C18 und Yamchu wahrnahm. 

"Schatz?!", rief er verzweifelt.

"Wir sind hier."

Erleichtert drehte Kuririn sich um, als C18 hinter ihm landete. Yamchu, den sie wohl gestützt hatte, sackte neben ihr zu Boden. Er stützte sich auf Händen und Knien auf und rang ebenfalls nach Atem. Blut tropfte von einer Platzwunde an seinem Kopf. 

"Alles in Ordnung, Yamchu?" fragte Kuririn, während er seine Frau kurz umarmte.

"Ja", meinte der Angesprochene kurz und holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann hob er seinen Kopf und begann zu grinsen. "Wir haben ihn vertrieben."

Kuririn erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ja haben wir. Nicht schlecht für zwei einfache Menschen Ende Vierzig, was?" 

"Was wird das, Jungs?", warf der weibliche Cyborg genervt ein. "Fishing for compliments?" 

Bevor einer der der beiden darauf reagieren konnte, gab es ein leises Zischen und nicht weit von ihnen entfernt manifestierte sich Goku, zusammen mit Uubu auf dessen Schulter eine von Gokus Händen ruhte. Beide wirkten leicht erschrocken, als sie die halb zerstörte Stadt erblickten. 

"Sieh an, wer da kommt", meinte C18 trocken und strich sich ein paar Strähnen ihrer mittlerweile arg zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie die Arme verschränkte. 

Kuririn schritt zu seinem Freund hinüber, packte ihn mit beiden Händen am Kragen und begann ihn zu schütteln - auch wenn er mehr an dem Anzug riss, als dass er Goku aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Uubu wich währenddessen hinter seinen Meister.

"Wo zum Teufel warst du?! Wir hätten deine Hilfe wirklich gebrauchen können", klagte Kuririn vorwurfsvoll. 

"Es tut mir leid. Wir waren jagen, wir haben gerade erst bemerkt, dass hier ein Kampf stattfand. Wir sind so schnell wie möglich gekommen", verteidigte sich der Saiyajin, aber es fehlte etwas von seiner typischen Unbekümmertheit. Sein Gesicht nahm einen noch ernsteren Ausdruck an und er sah sich ein weiteres Mal um.

"War er es?" fragte er schließlich. Kuririn nickte als Antwort. 

"Wo ist er?"

"Getürmt", antwortete Yamchu, "als er erkannt hat, dass ihr ihn bemerkt habt."

"Er ist noch sehr viel zäher, als ich es für möglich gehalten hatte", stellte Goku fest. "Mein Kamehameha damals hat ihn voll erwischt." 

"Er kann sich regenerieren. Irgendetwas von ihm muss wohl übrig geblieben sein."

"Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du damals nach Überresten gesucht hattest", bemerkte C18 mit leicht herablassendem Ton. Kuririn ließ seinen Kopf zwischen seine Schultern sinken und seufzte. Sie hatte zwar Recht, aber sie musste ihm ja nicht unbedingt so in den Rücken fallen.

"Ihr seid verletzt", merkte Goku an. "Wir sollten euch zu Dende bringen."

"Dende! Verdammt!", schrie Kuririn so plötzlich, dass Goku - und Uubu erst Recht - zusammenzuckte. "Er war auch hier in der Stadt. Ich hoffe bei der Explosion..."

"Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut", unterbrach Dende, der sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen gesellte. Er hatte auch schon besser Tage gesehen: Sein T-Shirt war verdreckt, seine Hose zerfetzt und von seiner Baseballmütze war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er begrüßte Goku kurz und machte sich dann daran die drei erschöpften Kämpfer zu versorgen. 

Goku drehte seinen Kopf kurz Seite, als er das Nahen einer weiteren Person bemerkte. Wenige Sekunden später tauchte schließlich Goten am Himmel auf, der mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf sie zuraste und erst im letzten Moment vor ihnen anhielt. Er sah verbissen aus und hatte sein Hände zu Fäusten geballte. Sein Haar wehte leicht in dem Wind, den er durch seine freigesetzte Energie selbst erzeugte.

"Wo ist der Dreckskerl?!", wollte der Halb-Saiyajin wissen. 

"Beruhig dich, Goten", antworte Goku ruhig. "Er ist weg."

"Weg?", fragte Goten. Ein Gemisch aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Hast du ihn diesmal wirklich erledigt?"

"Nein, er ist entkommen", kam Kuririn Goku zuvor.

"ENTKOMMEN?!" Goten nahm seinen Blick nicht von seinem Vater. "Du hast ihn entkommen lassen?"

"Er war schon weg, als ich angekommen bin", verteidigte sich Goku halbherzig.

"Du brauchst zwei Sekunden von einem Ende der Welt zum anderen! Wie kann er dir da entkommen?!"

"Beruhige dich, Goten", meinte nun auch Kuririn und klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter. "Dein Vater kann nichts dafür. Nano hat seine Aura verborgen und ist sofort getürmt, als er sich dann doch verraten hatte." Kuririn hatte Goku gerade eben selbst noch angeklagt, aber er spürte irgendwie, dass ein Vermittler gefragt war. Goten war wohl nicht so gut auf seinen Vater zu sprechen in letzter Zeit. 

"Ich soll mich beruhigen?" fragte Goten harsch und blickte Kuririn kurz an, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Vater zu. "Gohans Mörder läuft frei herum. Wie soll ich mich da beruhigen?"

Goku sah seinen Sohn kurz an, dann legte er ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. 

"Goten", sagte er bedächtig, "Ich weiß, das geht dir sehr zu Herzen. Es ist für uns alle schwer, aber wir kriegen diesen Kerl. Versprochen! Aber bis dahin müssen wir einen kühlen Kopf bewahren."

Goten erwiderte nichts. Vater und Sohn blickten sich nur einige Zeit wortlos an, dann aber ließ Goten seine angestaute Kraft versiegen und entspannte sich etwas. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und befreite sich aus dem Griff seines Vaters.

"Mach, was du willst", sagte er schließlich und ließ sich in einiger Entfernung auf einem Betonbrocken nieder, den Rücken seinem Vater und den anderen zugewandt.

Goku machte Anstalten Goten zu folgen, aber die Ankunft von Gotens Verfolger verhinderte das.

"OPA!!!"

Ohne ihre Fluggeschwindigkeit abzubremsen warf sich Pan, überglücklich ihren Großvater endlich wieder zu sehen, um Gokus Hals, riss ihn dadurch beinahe zu Boden und begann ihn mit aller Kraft zu umarmen. 

"Schön dich zu sehen, Pan", sagte Goku, nachdem er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte und fuhr seiner Enkelin mit einer Hand durch das ungeordnete Haar. "Aber was machst du hier?"

"Goten hat versprochen mit mir zu trainieren, aber dann ist er einfach weggeflogen. Ich hab ihn verfolgt, aber er ist viel zu schnell geflogen!", beschwerte sie sich lautstark und sah dann mit säuerlichem Blick zum Ziel ihrer Anschuldigen, aber ihr Onkel beachtete das Geschehen hinter ihm nicht weiter, sondern starrte in die Ferne. Pan erkannte, dass sich Goten wohl nicht rechtfertigen würde und wandte sich wieder ihrem Opa zu.

"Ich hab euch aber trotzdem gefunden", verkündete sie mit stolz geschwellter Brust und begann zu grinsen. "Ich hab euch gespürt. Ich kann das jetzt!"

"Bravo!" lobte Goku seine Enkelin. Bevor er aber sich weiter im Gespräch mit Pan verlieren konnte, zupfte Uubu an seinem Ärmel.

"Sensei, was sollen wir jetzt tun? Nano wird sicher wieder auftauchen?"

"Der Junge hat Recht", meinte Yamchu. "Der Kerl ist nicht harmlos!"

Goku blickte von seinem Schüler zu seinem Freund. "Wir warten bis Vegeta, Trunks und Piccolo hier ankommen. Die drei sind auch schon auf dem Weg hierher. Wenn sie da sind bringe ich uns alle zur Capsule Corporation und dort sehen wir weiter."

Während Goku sich mit Yamchu und Uubu unterhielt, nahm Kuririn Dende kurz beiseite.

"Kannst du schnell mitkommen, Dende? Mir ist noch etwas eingefallen."

Der junge Namekianer nickte kurz und folgte dem anderen im Tiefflug durch die Ruinen zu der Abzweigung, an der der Kampf gegen Nano begonnen hatte. Hier lehnte immer noch die junge Frau, die Kuririn vor Nano gerettet hatte, an einem Auto. Sie war immer noch bewusstlos. Kuririn kniete sich neben sie und fühlte ihren Puls.

"Sie lebt noch", stellte er erleichtert fest und stand wieder auf. "Kannst du sie bitte heilen?"

"Natürlich", meinte der junge Gott, kniete sich ebenfalls neben sie und legte ihr seine Handflächen auf. Es gab ein kurzes Leuchten, dann erhob Dende sich wieder.

"Ihre Verletzungen sind geheilt, aber lassen wir sie noch schlafen. Hier dürfte es sehr bald von Rettungsteams wimmeln, die sie dann auflesen."

"So ist es wohl am besten."

Die beiden wollte sich gerade wieder zum gehen wenden und zu den anderen zurückkehren, als sie eine schrille Stimme vernahmen. 

"DENDE!"

Der Namekianer riss erschrocken die Augen auf und erstarrte an Ort und Stelle, während Kuririn sich fragend umblickte. 

"Mrs. Brief?", stellte er erstaunt fest.

"Ja", stotterte Dende, "die hatte ich ganz vergessen."

Bulmas Mutter bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die zerstörte Straße und schritt von dem Chaos unbeeindruckt auf die beiden zu. Ihre Frisur war etwas zerzaust und sie war mit Staub bedeckte, aber sie trug nichtsdestotrotz ihr typisches Lächeln. Außerdem schleppte sie die Einkaufstaschen, die voll von Dendes neuen Klamotten waren. 

"Oh je! Wie sehen Sie denn aus, Dende? Die schönen neuen Sachen!"

Der Angesprochene blickte leicht verlegen an sich herab. Leicht erfreut - wie Kuririn mit einem hämischen Grinsen feststellte - bemerkte Dende, dass seine Kleidung wirklich nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war.

"Ich... äh... Sie sehen ja: Es gab..."

"Halb so schlimm, Dende!", unterbrach sie ihn und hob fröhlich die Einkaufstaschen in die Höhe. "Ihren anderen Sachen ist nichts passiert."

Kuririn begann leise zu kichern, während Dende enttäuscht seinen Kopf, seine Schultern und seine Antennen hängen ließ.

"Ich bin erfüllt von unmessbarer Freude", murmelte der Erdengott monoton vor sich hin.

*   *   *

"Scheiße!"

Mit einem frustrierten Schrei ließ er seine Faust durch den Stamm einer Palme krachen. 

"Mist! Dreck! VERDAMMT!!!" 

Noch bevor der obere Teil der geschundenen Pflanze zu Boden gestürzt war, wirbelte er herum und entzweite mit einem hohen Tritt ein weiteres der tropischen Gewächse. Ohne eine Pause zu machen, sprang er hoch und versetzte einer dritten Palme einen Tritt gegen die Krone, so dass der gesamte Baum entwurzelt und ins Meer geschleudert wurde. 

Nano landete wieder im Sand und sah sich um. Er hatte jede einzelne Palme und jeden größeren Felsen an diesem Strand vernichtet. Immer noch wütend, schoss er mehrere kleine Ki-Blasts auf das Meer ab, die unter der Wasseroberfläche detonierten und mittelgroße Fontänen erzeugten. 

Er brachte sich dazu, aufzuhören, bevor sein Zorn ihn noch dazu veranlasste soviel Kraft freizusetzten, dass seine Feinde ihn aufspüren konnten - wie es ihm heute schon einmal gelungen war. Er stieß einen weiteren zornigen Schrei aus, dann ließ er sich rücklings in den Sand fallen.

Nano wartete bis sein Atem sich etwas beruhigt hatte, dann setzte er sich auf und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Der Tag war alles andere als optimal verlaufen. Er hatte es geschafft vielleicht ein halbes dutzend Menschen zu absorbieren, bevor er aufgehalten (worden war) wurde. 

Aber das war bei weitem nicht genug! Er spürte immer noch keine Veränderung. Er bereute es mittlerweile Gim, den Truckfahrer, am Leben gelassen zu haben. Wenn er mit seiner bisherigen Quote weitermachte, zählte am Ende jeder einzelne Mensch.

Dazu kam noch, dass er sich von diesen drei Würmern hatte vorführen lassen. Sie hätten eigentlich kein Problem für ihn darstellen dürfen, aber trotzdem hatten sie es geschafft ihn aus seiner Deckung zu locken. Nun wussten seine Feinde also, dass er doch noch am Leben war und würden wieder wachsamer sein. 

Nano feuerte einen weiteren Ki-Blast ins Wasser. Am Strand waren mittlerweile schon mehrere tote Fische angespült worden, die wahrscheinlich Opfer seine Ki-Blast geworden waren.

Es half nichts. Er musste seine bisherige Taktik weiterfahren. Er brauchte Kraft. Seine Fähigkeit zur Regeneration brachte ihm rein gar nichts, wenn Goku ihn immer wieder sofort in Stücke riss. 

Er mühte sich wieder auf die Beine und blickte in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Goku befand sich immer noch dort und Vegeta und Trunks trafen ebenfalls gerade dort ein; Piccolo war auf dem Weg. Er spürte noch einige andere kräftige Auren dort, zwei davon gehörten seinen heutigen Widersachern. Erneut stieg Zorn in ihm auf. Er hatte es nicht mal geschafft mit seiner letzten Attacke die drei - er nahm an das C18 ebenfalls noch lebte, obwohl er es nicht feststellen konnte - doch noch zu töten. 

Für die heutige Schmach würde er sie noch bluten lassen; das schwor er sich!


	11. "That's a stupid thing to do!" - A broth...

**Anmerkung: Ich will mich an dieser Stelle noch einmal bei allen bedanken, die mich bis jetzt mit Reviews bedacht haben. Vor allem in letzter Zeit war das ein richtiger Motivationsschub. Ich hatte Kapitel X so schnell fertig, wie schon lange kein Kapitel mehr (vor allem kein so langes *g*). Kapitel XI ist auch schon halb fertig, also könnt ihr vielleicht schon Mitte März damit rechnen (aber ich mach keine Versprechungen...). Was auch ich auch noch sagen wollte: Noch etwa 10 Seiten und ich hab die 200ste Word-seite erreicht. Ein bisschen stolz bin ich darauf schon. Als ich angefangen hab, dachte ich bei 100 Seiten sei Schluss... Tja so kann's gehen *g***

Aber genug gelabert, ich will euch nicht länger vom Lesen abhalten. Viel Vergnügen mit...

**Kapitel**** X**

_"That's a stupid thing to do!" –_

_A brother's fateful decision!_

_Capsule Corporation, knapp eine halbe Stunde später._

"RUHE!!!"

Das war ein Wort, das endlich alle Versammelten zum Schweigen brachte. Trunks dankte seiner Mutter mit einem erleichterten Seufzer. Der Geräuschpegel war in den letzten Minuten unerträglich laut geworden. Yamchu und Kuririn hatten von ihrem Kampf berichtet, sein Vater und seine Mutter hatten wegen irgendetwas Trivialem gestritten und Goten hatte Goku wegen irgendetwas angeschnauzt. Doch nun herrschte eine fast schon unheimliche Stille.

"So kommen wir nicht weiter", meinte Bulma schließlich.

"Genau! Anstatt hier rumzulabern, sollten wir den Kerl suchen und fertig machen!", knurrte Goten und beobachtete seinen Vater mit zusammen gekniffen Augen.

"Der Bengel hat Recht!" fügte Vegeta hinzu. "Mit dumm herumstehen erreichen wir gar nichts."

Trunks musterte seinen Vater. Er stand, wie so oft, mit verschränkten Armen etwas abseits der Gruppe und lehnte sich an einer Wand an. Ihm war anzusehen, dass er verärgert war. Trunks verwunderte das nicht sonderlich, schließlich hatte sein Vater ihren neusten Gegner, Nano, noch kein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen und das war für ihn ein unerträglicher Zustand. 

Trunks' Blick wanderte weiter zu Goten. Sein Freund war mindestens so aufgebracht, wie sein Vater, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr als das. Aber das lag, nach Trunks' Empfinden, nicht nur an Nano allein. Goten war in letzter Zeit ständig schlecht gelaunt. Ein-, zweimal im Monat wäre nichts besonderes, aber ein-, zweimal in der Woche – oder noch mehr – war schon eine besorgniserregende Quote. 

"Und wie wollt ihr ihn finden? Er hält sich versteckt und nach den Vorfällen von heute, dürfte er noch vorsichtiger geworden sein", stellte Piccolo fest. Er stand Vegeta gegenüber am anderen Ende des Zimmers und hatte ebenfalls die Arme verschränkt. 

"Wir wissen ja, wessen Fehler es war, dass er entkommen ist", meinte Vegeta herablassend, worauf er grimmige Blicke von Kuririn, Yamchu und C18 erntete, doch bevor es zu weiteren Streitereien kommen konnte, meldete sich schließlich Goku zu Wort.

"So ärgerlich es auch ist: Wir können nichts weiter tun, als zu warten, bis er wieder in Erscheinung tritt. Dann müssen wir so schnell wie möglich zuschlagen."

"Mit anderen Worten: Du willst ihn weitermorden lassen und nichts unternehmen." Während Goten das sagte, ließ er sich gleichzeitig ungebremst auf die Couch hinter ihm fallen. 

"Er hat gesagt, er _kann nichts unternehmen!", verteidigte Uubu seinen Meister, bevor dieser selbst etwas sagen konnte. _

"Wer hat dich gefragt?" schnauzte Goten den jungen Kämpfer an. Die beiden tauschten kurzzeitig wütende Blicke aus, dann schaute jeder von ihnen in eine andere Richtung. 

"Hört auf! Wir brauchen jetzt keinen Streit", versuchte Goku den Zwist zwischen seinem Sohn und seinem Schüler zu schlichten. "Wir können im Moment nichts unternehmen, aber wir können uns mit etwas anderem beschäftigen: Wer ist der Kerl, wo kommt er her und was will er?"

"Er ist ein schwächlicher Trottel, kommt aus dem dreckigen Rattenloch, in dem er sich gerade wieder versteckt, und will einen kräftigen Tritt in den Arsch von uns!"

"Hat jemand _konstruktivere Vorschläge als Vegeta?" fragte Bulma in die Runde._

"Er ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein Cyborg", sagte Piccolo. "Als Goku ihn in Gottes Palast in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hatte, war es deutlich zu sehen."

"Ein weiterer Cyborg also", hielt Goku fest. "Woher kommt er?"

"Ein weiteres Überbleibsel der RedRibbon-Armee?" fragte Kuririn und gleichzeitig wandten sich alle Blicke zu C18.

"Was?!? Seht mich nicht so an", meckerte der weibliche Cyborg. "Ich kenn den Kerl nicht. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass Dr. Gero alle seine Schöpfungen miteinander bekannt gemacht hat."

"Jedenfalls ist er genau so plötzlich aufgetaucht, wie die beiden anderen Cyborgs vor zehn Jahren", stellte Bulma fest. "Könnte es sein, dass noch irgendwo eine von Dr. Geros Höllenmaschinen steht und noch immer Krieger herstellt?" 

"Ich glaube eher nicht. Er ist anders als die beiden Cyborgs", antwortete Piccolo. "Irgendwie intelligenter, stolzer..."

"Sadistischer", warf Kuririn ein.

"Glaubt ihr, er ist ein zweiter Cell?" Als niemand antwortete, fuhr Yamchu fort. "Schließlich rennt er durch die Gegend und absorbiert Leute um stärker zu werden. Das hatte wir vor etlichen Jahren schon einmal."

"Er hat sogar behauptet, er hätte Cell selbst absorbiert, was erklären würde, warum der auf einmal verschwunden war", fügte Piccolo hinzu. "Außerdem war er der Dragon Ball-Dieb und hat unsere alten Widersacher zurück ins Leben gerufen."

Piccolo machte eine kurze Pause, aber da niemand sonst etwas sagte, fuhr er fort zusammenzutragen, was er über Nano wusste.

"Zu dem kommt noch, dass er verdammt gut über uns alle Bescheid weiß. Wenn er wirklich eine von Dr. Geros Schöpfungen ist, hat er womöglich die Aufzeichnungen des Doktors studiert."

"Aber wie?", fragte Kuririn. "Wir haben doch das ganze Labor zerstört?"

Piccolo beantwortete die Frage mit einem Schulterzucken und ein weiteres Mal wurde der Raum in Schweigen gehüllt.

"Im Klartext", unterbrach Vegeta die Stille, "dieser Mikro weiß alles über uns und wir wissen so gut wie nichts über ihn."

"Nano."

"Was?"

"Er heißt 'Nano', Vegeta, nicht 'Mikro'", meinte Goku ruhig. 

"Phh... Wie auch immer", grummelte Vegeta als Reaktion auf die Belehrung. Der Saiyajin verlagerte sein Gewicht nach vorne und machte zwei langsame Schritte auf den Rest der Gruppe zu. "Hättest du letztes Mal keinen Mist gebaut, dann müssten wir uns jetzt gar nicht mit ihm herum ärgern."

"Es ist nicht gerade hilfreich, dass du ständig irgendwen beschuldigen musst, Vegeta", meinte Bulma scharf. "Mit Streit kommen wir nicht weiter!"

"Ich streite mich, verdammt noch mal, wann ich will und mit wem ich will, verstanden, Weib?"

"Achja, denkst du?"

Mit einem genervten Seufzen erhob sich Trunks aus seinem Sessel, als seine Eltern erneut zu streiten begannen. Er war überzeugt, dass die Lagebesprechung damit erst einmal unterbrochen war. So wie er es sah, waren sie eh machtlos und mussten warten, bis ihr Gegner seinen nächsten Schritt unternahm.

Er trottete zu Goten, der immer noch frustriert vor sich hinstarrte, hinüber und tippte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Als dieser zu ihm aufblickte, signalisierte ihm Trunks mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Goten stand genau so elanvoll auf wie Trunks vor ihm und folgte ihm langsam, die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen versenkt. 

"Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte Goku unschuldig.

"Nur etwas trainieren", antwortete Trunks schnell genug und zog Goten aus dem Raum, bevor der dazu kam seinem Vater wieder etwas Unfreundliches zu entgegnen.

Die beiden marschierten ein paar Minuten lang wortlos nebeneinander durch die Gänge der Capsule Corporation, bevor Trunks schließlich stehen blieb und das Schweigen brach.

"Wir sind allein. Du kannst jetzt aufhören den Griesgram zu spielen."

Goten marschierte noch zwei Schritte weiter, dann blieb er ebenfalls stehen.

"Ich tu nicht so - _ich bin sauer!", antwortete er, ohne sich umzudrehen._

"Weil dein Vater Uubu trainiert?"

"Nein...", sagte Goten und zögerte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach, "Das ist es nicht."

"Sondern?"

Goten drehte sich um und sah Trunks an. "In erster Linie nervt mich, dass er Mum allein gelassen hat, dass er irgendein Kind aus der Pampa trainieren muss, nur um einen starker Partner für Trainingskämpfe zu haben und dass ihm Gohans Tod so was von egal ist. Er ist so egoistisch!"

"Egoistisch!?", schrie Trunks auf. Daraufhin sprang er nach vorne, packte Goten an den Schultern und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Wenn hier jemand egoistisch ist, dann bist du das!"

"Achja, und warum?", fragte Goten leicht aggressiv, machte aber keine Anstalten sich aus Trunks' Griff zu befreien.

"Ich glaube, du benutzt all das nur als Vorwand, um den wahren Grund für deinen Zorn zu verstecken. Du bist nämlich einfach nur eifersüchtig, dass dein Vater mehr Zeit mit Uubu als mit dir verbringt!"

"Du spinnst doch!"

"Du bist derjenige, der spinnt! Wie kommst nur du drauf, dass es deinem Vater der Tod eines seiner Kinder egal ist? _Das würde ich nicht mal __meinem unterstellen."_

"Er war dabei und hat es nicht verhindert!"

"Weißt du das sicher? Warst du dabei?"

Goten schwieg und senkte seinen Blick zu Boden.

"Ich sag dir was", fuhr Trunks fort. "Weißt du warum Gottes Palast nicht mehr steht? Weil dein Vater, eine der besonnensten Personen, die ich kenne, ausgerastet ist, nachdem er mit angesehen hat, wie sein Sohn ermordet wurde. Er hat den ganzen Palast eingeäschert, um den Mörder zu erledigen." Trunks nahm seine Arme von Gotens Schultern und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Und wenn ich von dir noch einmal höre, dass deinem Vater seine Familie egal ist, dann sollten wir uns ernsthaft Gedanken über unsere Freundschaft machen."

Vegetas Sohn machte ein paar Schritte den Gang entlang, während Goten gegen die Wand gelehnt und mit gesenktem Blick stehen blieb. 

"Jetzt komm endlich!", meinte Trunks schließlich und drehte sich kurz nach Goten um. "Wir wollten trainieren. Es tut dir sicher ganz gut, etwas Dampf abzulassen."

Goten sah auf und blickte Trunks nach, der kurz darauf um eine Biegung des Ganges verschwand. Mit einem Seufzen löste er sich von der Wand und trottete seinem Freund hinterher.

"Vielleicht hast du Recht."

*   *   *

Es war eine ruhige Gegend, durch die sich eine schmale Straße schlängelte, die schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gepflegt worden war. Dementsprechend sah sie auch aus: Der Asphalt war abgenutzt und brüchig und stellenweise taten sich Schlaglöcher von der Größe eines Kleinwagens auf.

Links und rechts der Straße erhoben sich kleine Hügel, die vollständig von wildem Gebüsch und Bäumen überwuchert waren. Diese wiederum boten hunderten von Vögeln Nistplätze. Einem Menschen, der Vogelgezwitscher nicht ausstehen konnte, mochte die Gegend doch nicht ganz so ruhig vorkommen. 

Nano waren sie egal - im Moment zumindest. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun als sich über die Vögel aufzuregen. Er plante immer noch sein weiteres Vorgehen.

Nachdem er sich an dem Strand der kleinen Insel ausgetobt und wieder beruhigt hatte, war er so schnell wie möglich auf den Kontinent zurückgekehrt. Er hatte sich nordöstlich gehalten, da er gespürt hatte, dass sich seine Widersacher nordwestlich bewegt hatten. Er vermutete, dass sie sich in der westlichen Hauptstadt versammelten, aber er war sich nicht sicher; Sein Gespür reichte nicht aus, um ihre passiven Energien auf solch weite Distanzen wahrzunehmen.

Er war gelandet, kurz nachdem das Festland wieder unter ihm aufgetaucht war und hatte seinen Weg zu Fuß fortgesetzt. Er konnte zwar auch fliegen und trotzdem seine Aura versteckt halten, aber zum einen war er dann nicht viel schneller und zum anderen bestand so immer noch die Gefahr, dass er durch Zufall entdeckt wurde. Das wollte er unbedingt vermeiden. Wenn er sich seinen Feinden stellen sollte, dann zu seinen Konditionen; nur zu seinen – etwas anderes kam gar nicht in Frage.

Nur ein paar Minuten nach seiner Landung war er über einen Bauernhof gestolpert und hatte sich über dessen Bewohner hergemacht – jedoch wieder ohne eine spürbare Verbesserung an sich selbst zu erzielen; aber er redete sich immer noch ein, dass er einfach noch nicht genug Menschen absorbiert hatte. 

Nebenbei hatte er sich auf dem Hof ein schwarzes Cape mit Kapuze besorgt, das seinem alten Umhang recht nahe kam. Von dort aus war er dann weiter gezogen und recht bald auf die Straße gestoßen, der er nun folgte.

Nano erreichte eine Brücke, die nicht viel breiter als die Straße selbst war und nur über ein altes und rostiges Geländer verfügte. Die Brücke führte über einen langsam dahin fließenden Fluss und eine parallel dazu verlaufende Eisenbahnstrecke hinweg. Der Wind, der durch das kleine Tal pfiff und bisher von den Hügeln abgehalten worden war, wehte Nano die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Der Cyborg blieb mitten auf der Brücke stehen - nicht wegen des Windes, sondern weil er etwas anderes hörte. 

Ein Zug näherte sich; und mit ihm eine ganze Menge schwacher Auren.

Er blickte die Schienen entlang und tatsächlich schob sich in diesem Augenblick in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung ein Zug um eine Biegung.

Nano begann zu grinsen. 

"Perfekt! Eine Mitfahrgelegenheit, ein Haufen dummer Menschen und etwas Abwechslung. Gleich drei erfüllte Wünsche auf einmal. Fast so gut wie Shenlong."

Nano begab sich an das Geländer, das in Fahrtrichtung des Schienenfahrzeuges lag und sprang mit einem Satz darauf. Das altersschwache Metall knarrte unter seinem Gewicht, hielt aber. Dann schoss mit einem Rauschen der Zug unter ihm hindurch. Er ließ die ersten fünf Wagons passieren, dann sprang er ab. Er landete aufrecht auf dem letzten Wagon und verursachte dabei eine große Delle in dem Metalldach. Es war anzunehmen, dass die Passagiere sein Entermanöver bemerkt hatten, aber Nano kümmerte das nicht weiter. Er hob kurz einen Fuß an, schmetterte ihn ein weiteres Mal auf das Dach und stürzte daraufhin zusammen mit ein paar Metallplatten in das Abteil hinab.

Unten angekommen, starrten ihn gut zwei Dutzend erschrockene Augenpaare an, während Nano sich zu voller Größe aufrichtete. Mit einer lässigen Geste streifte er sein Cape nach hinten und begann abermals zu grinsen.

"Party time!" 

*   *   *

Goten und Trunks lagen schwer atmend im Gras; ihre Köpfe befanden sich ungefähr auf gleicher Höhe, aber ihre Beine streckten sie in entgegensetzte Richtungen von sich. Wortlos starrten sie zum Himmel.

Sie waren für ihren Trainingskampf hierher ausgewichen, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass der Schwerkraftraum praktisch in Trümmern lag. Das hatte sie aber nicht lange aufgehalten. Dafür hatten sie schließlich ihren Stammplatz hier in den Hügeln außerhalb der Stadt. Da sie jedoch in den letzten Jahren etwas zurückhaltender geworden waren, hatte die Natur es geschafft den Platz zurückzuerobern und ihn wieder mit einer durchgehenden Grasschicht überwuchert.

Eine halbe Stunde hatten sie gekämpft und das stumme Im-Gras-Liegen hinterher war über die Jahre zu einem festen Ritual für die beiden geworden. Goten floss etwas Blut aus der Nase und Trunks' Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Sie hatten sich nicht geschont – wie immer - aber sie hatten auch nicht wirklich darauf abgezielt, einander zu verletzten – wie immer.

"Geht's dir jetzt besser?", fragte Trunks schließlich.

Goten antwortete nicht, sondern gab nur ein bejahendes Brummen von sich.

"Immer noch sauer?"

"Nein... Ich glaube nicht", sagte Goten leise.

Trunks setzte sich auf, stützte seinen Oberkörper mit seinen Händen und zog die Knie etwas an. 

"Auch nicht auf deinen Vater?", fragte er weiter.

Sein Freund schwieg.

"Hast du ihm jemals wirklich gesagt, was dich nervt?"

Goten wischte sich mit dem Handrücken, den letzten Rest Blut aus dem Gesicht, dann verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte weiterhin ins Blaue.

"Nicht richtig", war schließlich seine Antwort.

Trunks sah seinen Freund fragend an. "Aber er soll wissen, warum du ihn ständig anfeindest?"

"Eigentlich sollte er es wissen."

"War schon mal irgendjemand auf dich sauer?"

Goten warf Trunks einen fragenden Blick zu. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Das was ich gesagt habe: War schon mal irgendjemand auf dich sauer?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau", meinte Goten und richtete seinen Blick wieder zum Himmel. "Mum sicher. Gohan auch – mehrmals."

"Hast du immer gewusst warum?"

"Meistens... Denke ich." Goten machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Wir haben es nicht immer leicht mit unseren Vätern – und kannst mir glauben, dass es mir nicht besser geht als dir - aber du musst aufhören, deinen Vater zum Zentrum all deiner Probleme und Wut zu machen. Das kann böse enden."

Goten drehte sich herum, so dass auf dem Bauch zu liegen kam und ruhte sein Kinn auf seinen Händen aus.

"Versuchst du jetzt, mein Psychiater zu sein?"

"Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, wo der verfressene und immer gut gelaunte Goten ist, der sonst immer mein Psychiater ist."

"Den hab ich verkauft. Dafür gab's _'älter', __'klüger' und __'schlechter gelaunt' in Einem", scherzte Goten und lachte ein wenig. Trunks begann ebenfalls zu kichern._

"Siehst du? Es geht ja doch", meinte Trunks und ließ sich wieder zurück ins Gras fallen. Er verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. "Ich glaube, das einzige was du brauchst ist Abwechslung. Vielleicht ist es gut, dass die Schule wieder anfängt."

"Ja, sicher", grummelte Goten. "Ich kann die Freude kaum unterdrücken. Mum hielt es auch schon für notwendig, mich jede Minute ans Lernen zu erinnern." Er machte erneut eine kurze Pause. "Aber vielleicht hast du wieder Recht." 

"Wie geht's Envy?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab sie seit gut einem Monat nicht gesehen", erwiderte Goten ohne besondere Gefühlsregung.

Trunks setzte sich überrascht auf und sah Goten an. "Habt ihr euch etwa getrennt?"

"Eigentlich nicht."

"Aber?"

"Mir war verständlicher Weise in letzter Zeit nicht danach sie zu sehen. Aber ich glaube, sie vermisst mich: Sie versucht immer öfter, mich zu erreichen."

"Das ist keine Art mit einem Mädchen umzugehen, weißt du?", erkundigte sich Trunks vorwurfsvoll.

"Das musst du gerade sagen", meinte Goten. Er hob seinen Kopf etwas an, zog seine Hände darunter hervor und stemmte sich schließlich mit einem Schwung hoch. Anschließend klopfte er sich etwas Gras von seiner Kleidung.

"Es ist deine Sache", sagte der andere Halb-Saiyajin und stand ebenfalls auf, "aber wenn sie genug von dir hat, komm hinterher bloß nicht angerannt und heul dich bei mir aus."

Goten kommentierte Trunks' Aussage mit einem finsterem Seitenblick, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Eine kurze Zeit standen die beiden einfach nur da und blickten in das Tal hinab, in dem die Stadt lag und sprachen kein Wort. 

"Ich sollte heim fliegen", meinte Goten schließlich. "Bei mir zu Hause ist es schon wieder Abend und ich sollte wohl doch noch etwas lernen. Ich hab heute einen nicht ganz so eleganten Abgang hingelegt."

"Ein paar Leute aus meiner Klasse geben heute eine Party. Willst du mit hinschauen?"

"Du willst nicht wirklich auf eine Party gehen, oder?", fragte Goten fast schon entsetzt. "Dieser Nano kann jede Minute auftauchen. Wir müssen uns bereithalten."

"Bereit halten? Ja! Aber gelangweilt und ohne sinnvolle Tätigkeit herumsitzen? Nein! Und wie schon gesagt: Abwechslung würde dir gut tun!"

Goten schwieg einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. "Ich überleg's mir, aber jetzt schau ich erstmal zu Hause vorbei."

In diesem Moment materialisierte sich hinter den zwei Halb-Saiyajins eine weitere Person und die beiden fuhren herum.

"Dad!", stellte Goten überrascht fest und Trunks bemerkte wie der Körper seines Freundes sich kurzzeitig – vielleicht auch unwillkürlich – verkrampfte.

"Hallo", begrüßte Goku die beiden Teenager knapp. "Einen schönen Kampf gehabt?"

"Äh... Ja." Goten blickte unruhig zur Seite und wusste auch nicht recht, wohin mit seinen Händen. Schließlich blickte er seinen Vater wieder an. "Was willst du hier?"

"Daheim wird's bald dunkel und es dürfte demnächst Abendessen geben. Soll ich dich mitnehmen?"

Trunks fand, dass Gotens Blick einen Ausdruck annahm, als hätte man ihm gerade erklärt, er sei zum König der Welt gekrönt worden. 

"Was ist mit Uubu?", stammelte sein Freund.

"Ich hab ihn nach Hause gebracht", erklärte Goku. "Packen wir's? Sonst kocht deine Mutter am Ende noch zu wenig!"

"Ja, sicher", sagte Goten unsicher und stellte sich neben seinen Vater. "Bye, Trunks! Bis später!"

"Tschüß, Trunks", verabschiedete sich Goku. Der Saiyajin legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter und setzte zwei Finger der anderen Hand an seine Stirn. Einen Wimpernschlag später waren die beiden verschwunden.

Trunks stand noch kurz bewegungslos an Ort und Stelle, dann begann er zu lächeln und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg.

*   *   *

Mit einem Krachen wurde die Tür zur Fahrerkabine des Zuges aus ihren Angeln getreten und in den kleinen Raum geschleudert. Der Zugführer - ein mittelgroßer, etwas übergewichtiger Mann, mit nur noch wenig Haaren auf dem Kopf – fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte Nano mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"W... W... Wer... Was?", stammelte der verängstigte Mann.

"Wohin fährt dieser Zug?", fragte Nano ruhig, während seinen Klauen, die eine Stunde Dauereinsatz hinter sich hatten, wieder in seiner Hand verschwanden. Er hatte sich langsam von Wagon zu Wagon durchgearbeitet und immer zuerst sichergestellt, dass niemand entkam. Damit hatte er sich nach und nach alle Passagiere und das gesamte Personal einverleibt.

"W... Was?", stotterte der Zugführer erneut.

Nano riss seinen rechten Arm hoch und feuerte einen kleinen Ki-Blast knapp an dem Kopf des armen Kerls durch die Frontscheibe des Zuges. Der Mann stürzte vor Schreck zur Seite.

"Wohin. Fährt. Dieser. Zug?", wiederholte Nano seine Frage langsamer und mit sehr viel aggressiverem Unterton.

"Ce... Ce... Cereal-City", war die erschrockene Antwort.

Nanos Augen weiteten sich verdutzt und er nahm seinen Arm wieder runter. "So weit?" 

Der Cyborg sah sich um. "Das ist einer von diesen Transkontinental-zügen, nicht wahr?"

Der Zugführer nickte nur.

"Wo sind dann die Schlafwagons?", setzte Nano das Verhör fort.

Die Angst des Mannes wurde kurz durch eine gewisse Verwirrung ergänzt.

"Bekomm ich vielleicht eine Antwort?!" schrie Nano. "Und steh gefälligst auf, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

"D... Die Wagons... w... werden erst am nächsten Bahnhof dran gehängt", antwortete der Mann und leistete gleichzeitig Nanos Befehl Folge, indem er sich an der Lehne seines Stuhles hochzog.

"Und wann kommen wir in Cereal-City an?" 

"In zwei Tagen", antwortete der Zugführer diesmal schneller.

"Hmm... Das ist zu lang", meinte Nano mehr zu sich selbst, während er leicht zu Boden sah; dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Gefangenen. "Wann sind wir da, wenn wir die Wagons abkoppeln und nirgendwo mehr anhalten?" 

Der Mann schien kurz zu überlegen, aber auch das dauerte Nano wieder zu lange. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schoss sein Arm erneut hervor und er packte sein Gegenüber am Hals und hob ihn von den Beinen.

"Ich hasse es, wenn ich auf meine Antworten warten muss, also: _Wann können wir da sein?"_

"Mor... Morgen Abend!", röchelte der Mann panisch. 

"Das hört sich doch gut an", meinte Nano mit etwas freundlicherem Ton, dann schleuderte er den Schaffner schmerzvoll auf den Boden. "Du wartest hier! Ich werde die Wagons los. Und lass dir bloß keinen Blödsinn einfallen!"

Nano wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt aber noch mal kurz inne und drehte sich um. Mit einem kleinen Ki-Blast aus einem Finger zerschoss er das Notfalltelefon, das sich neben den Kontrollen befand, dann verließ er das Führerhaus. Der Zugführer blieb starr vor Angst an Ort und Stelle liegen und rang um Luft. Dann gab es einen lauten Knall, gefolgt von einer Erschütterung, dann wurde der Zug merklich schneller. Ein paar Sekunden später marschierte Nano wieder herein.

"So, das hätten wir."

Der Cyborg ging zu seinem Opfer, packte es am Kragen und zerrte es auf die Beine.

"_Du fährst jetzt diesen Zug nach Cereal-City und hältst nirgendwo an! Verstanden?"_

"J... Ja."

"Gut, dann hätten wir das. Fehlt nur noch eines."

Nano hob die Tür auf, die er vorher aus der Wand getreten hatte und hielt sie in die Öffnung am Eingang der Führerkabine. Zuerst geschah gar nichts, doch dann begann die Platte sich zu verformen und auszubreiten, bis schließlich der Ausgang 'zugewuchert' war.

Ohne auf die Reaktion seines Gefangenen zu achten, setzte sich Nano hin und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Er streifte sich sein Cape wieder über die Schultern und verschränkte darunter die Arme vor seinem Brustkorb. Dann blickte er zu dem Zugführer, der ihn - endgültig starr vor Angst - beobachtete. 

"Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst den Zug fahren?" knurrte er.

"Jawohl!", sagte der Mann erschrocken, setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und begann sich mit den Kontrollen zu beschäftigen.

"Und komm auf keine dummen Gedanken, dann lass ich dich am Leben."

Nano behielt sein den Zugführer noch eine Weile im Auge, bis er davon überzeugt war, dass dieser nun wirklich seiner Arbeit nachging, dann schloss er seine Augen und ruhte das Kinn auf seinen Brustkorb. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich endlich ausruhte.

*   *   *

_Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages._

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen schlug Bulma die Mappe voller Dokumente zu und legte sie auf eine der letzten freien Stellen. Dann warf sie einen unmotivierten Blick auf die riesigen Stapel von ähnlichen Mappen, Ordnern und Disketten, die sich nicht nur auf ihrem Schreibtisch sondern auch an anderen Stellen ihres großräumigen Büros auftürmten. Das hatte sie alles noch durchzusehen! In den letzten Wochen hatte sie ihre Arbeit zu sehr vernachlässigt und das rächte sich nun. Eine Firma nahm eben keine Rücksicht auf durchgeknallte Cyborgs, die versuchten die Welt in Schutt und Asche zulegen – und umgekehrt.

Das war einer der großen Nachteile, wenn man die Chefin eines der größten Konzerne auf dem Planeten war. Verträge mussten abgeschlossen werden, Termine waren einzuhalten, Anfragen von Angestellten – sehr vielen Angestellten - mussten beantwortet werden und die Entwicklungsverteilung überwacht werden. Für was beschäftigte sie eigentlich zwei Sekretärinnen, wenn dann doch soviel Arbeit auf ihrem Tisch landete? Zudem hatte sie auch noch Kopfweh.

Bulma lehnte sich mit einem weiteren Seufzer zurück in ihren Sessel, drehte sich herum und blickte zu ihrem großen Fenster hinaus. Der weite Blick den man von hier aus hatte, entspannte sie etwas. Es war eine Ewigkeit vergangen, seitdem sie das letzte Mal selbst etwas entwickelt hatte. Seit ihr Vater _gnädigerweise in den Ruhestand gegangen war, hatte sie kaum mehr Zeit auf das verwenden können, was eigentlich ihr größtes Hobby darstellte. Nun hielt sie hier alle Zügel in der Hand und damit auch die Arbeit. Außerdem beanspruchte ihre Familie die restliche freie Zeit, die ihr blieb – nicht, dass ihr das wirklich etwas ausmachen würde. Aber sie wünschte sich, sie könnte selbst endlich wieder etwas zusammentüfteln._

Ihr Vater hatte es sich damals leicht gemacht: Er hatte einfach einen Manager eingestellt, der ihm die ganze Arbeit abgenommen hatte, und dann zu Hause ein stressfreies Leben geführt. Sie hätte den Mann vielleicht behalten sollen und es ihrem Vater gleichtun.

*Hättest du nicht! Schließlich hat der Typ dich, deinen Vater und die Firma über die Jahre hinweg um mehrere Millionen erleichtert*, erinnerte sie sich und verzog das Gesicht. Sie würde einfach Trunks so schnell es ging anlernen, ihm die Firma in die Hand drücken und wieder basteln. Einfach nur basteln. Aber bis Trunks soweit war, mussten noch etliche Jahre vergehen. Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

Sie drehte sich mit ihrem Sessel wieder zurück vor ihren Schreibtisch und war gerade dabei, sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen, als sie aufgebrachte Stimmen aus dem Vorzimmer vernahm.

"Halt! Warten Sie! Sie können da jetzt nicht rein?"

"Die Chefin hat zu tun! Verschwinden Sie!"

"Lasst mich gefälligst durch und kreischt nicht rum!"

Bulma wusste bereits was los war, bevor die Doppeltür zu ihrem Büro lautstark geöffnet wurde. Gestresst schloss sie die Augen und fasste sich an ihren schmerzenden Kopf. Sie wusste genau was jetzt kommen würde.

"Was glaubst du, was du hier tust, Weib?!" tobte Vegeta ins Zimmer und hielt ein paar Schritte vor ihrem Schreibtisch an.

Ein schlecht gelaunter Ehemann war das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Vegeta sah wirklich sauer aus. Aber er hatte immerhin die Tür und scheinbar auch die Aufzüge benutzt, um zu ihr zu gelangen, und war nicht wie sonst durchs... Sie hielt in ihren Gedanken inne. Vegeta hatte sie eigentlich noch nie im Büro aufgesucht.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Briefs, er ließ sich einfach nicht aufhalten", teilte ihr eine ihrer Sekretärinnen kleinlaut mit.

Bulma winkte ab, stand auf und ging langsam um ihren Schreibtisch herum auf Vegeta zu. Sie baute sich vor dem Saiyajin auf und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüften.

"Schon gut. Macht eine Stunde Pause, Mädels!", sagte sie ihren Sekretärinnen, ohne dabei ihren Blick von Vegeta abzuwenden. 

Die beiden kamen der Bitte wortlos nach und schlossen die Doppeltür leise. Bulma, wartete bis sie hörte, wie sich die Tür im Vorzimmer schloss, dann ließ sie ihrem Temperament freien Lauf.

"Was glaubst du, was _du hier tust, Freundchen!?", schnauzte sie Vegeta lauthals an._

"Ich hab dich zuerst gefragt!"

"Was ich hier tue?", fragte Bulma flammend vor Wut. Sie machte einen Schritt nach vorne und begann mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf Vegetas Brust einzutippen. "_Ich __arbeite! Weißt du warum? Um Geld zu verdienen! Geld, mit dem ich das Essen bezahle, das __du täglich kiloweise verschlingst! Geld, mit dem ich sündhaftteure Ersatzteile für __deinen Schwerkraftraum kaufe, den __du immer wieder kaputt machst und der nebenbei den Stromverbrauch einer Kleinstadt hat! Geld, um unseren Kindern eine anständige Ausbildung zu finanzieren, weil __du ihnen ja nichts anderes als Kämpfen beibringen kannst! Wenn dir das nicht passt, dann SUCH DIR ENDLICH EINEN JOB UND VERDIEN DU DAS GELD!!!" _

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte er die Hand, mit der sie die ganze Zeit auf ihn eingestochert hatte und hielt sie fest, ohne ihr jedoch wehzutun.

"So ein Blödsinn steht überhaupt nicht zur Debatte!" knurrte er sie an, aber mit einem anderen Tonfall, als er ansonsten immer bei ihren Streitereien benutzte.

"Du siehst es also ein?!", schimpfte sie weiter und befreite gleichzeitig ihre Hand, wogegen er aber auch keinen Widerstand leistete. "Dann kannst du ja wieder verschwinden! Ich hab zu tun!"

Sie drehte sich um und marschierte wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch zu; ihr Mann folgte ihr.

"Du kommst mit mir!", forderte er unfreundlich. "Sofort!"

Mit einer rasanten Drehung schoss sie herum und sprang ihm beinahe ins Gesicht.

"Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ich reparier dir deinen verdammten Schwerkraftraum schon noch! Du wirst es wohl ein paar Stunden ohne ihn aushalten?!"

"DARUM GEHT'S ÜBERHAUPT NICHT!", schrie Vegeta zurück und packte sie abermals, diesmal am Arm. "Aber es ist typisch deine Blödheit, sich im höchsten Gebäude der Stadt ganz oben zu verstecken, wenn ein Wahnsinniger herumläuft, der ganze Städte verwüstet und wir nicht wissen, wo er steckt!"  

Bulma geriet ins Stocken. Er war also gar nicht hier, um sich zu beschweren, weil sein Trainingsraum immer noch nicht repariert war oder weil ihm sonst etwas nicht in den Kram passte. Er machte sich schlicht Sorgen um sie. Bulma fühlte sich fast schon geschmeichelt und begann im Geiste zu grinsen, behielt aber ihre zornige Maske aufgesetzt. So einfach würde sie es ihm nicht machen, schließlich hätte er ihr seine Besorgnis auch auf anderem Wege mitteilen können. Aber eigentlich hätte sie bemerken müssen, dass er etwas Ungewöhnliches von ihr wollte: So einen aufgebrachten Auftritt hatte Vegeta seit Jahren nicht hingelegt.

"Lass mich los!", befahl sie ihm und befreite abermals ihren Arm, dann trat sie hinter ihren Schreibtisch und machte Anstalten sich wieder zu setzen. "Ich hab zu tun. Der Kerl taucht hier schon nicht auf, aber wenn du willst, kannst du ja gerne unten Wache schieben."

"Dickköpfig wie immer!", knurrte Vegeta und schneller als Bulma es wahrnehmen konnte, verschwand der Saiyajin von der Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Bevor sie auch nur einen Laut hervorbrachte, fühlte Bulma, wie sie vom Boden gehoben wurde und Vegeta sie über seine Schulter warf. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft sich aus dem festen Griff des Saiyajins zu befreien, aber der zeigte diesmal keine Intentionen sie loszulassen. 

"Wage es nicht!" schrie sie lauthals. "Denk nicht mal dran! Ich weiß genau, was du vorhast!"

Wortlos stapfte Vegeta zu einem ihrer großen Fenster, öffnete es mit seiner freien Hand und sprang mit ihr hindurch. Das letzte, das Bulma von ihrem Büro sah, waren die Blätter, die vom hineinrasenden Wind durcheinander gewirbelt wurden. Das brachte nur noch weiter auf die Palme. Sie trommelte mit beiden Fäusten auf seinen Rücken ein und schrie und tobte lautstark.

"Vegeta, du Idiot! Du bringst mir alles durcheinander! Ich hab zu tun! LASS MICH SOFORT LOS!!!"

Ihr weiteres Geschrei blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Sie hatte _es wieder getan, und daraufhin hatte er __es wieder getan: Sie befand sich im freiem Fall die Außenfassade des Firmengebäudes entlang. Es war das gleiche Spiel, wie jedes Mal, wenn er sie gegen ihren Willen irgendwohin brachte: Sie schrie und tobte und wollte runtergelassen werden, er tat dies, fing sie dann wieder auf, nachdem sie panisch um Hilfe geschrien hatte, woraufhin sie zu geschockt war, sich weiter zu wehren._

*Dieses Mal nicht!*, beschloss sie.

Sie würde ihn nicht so einfach triumphieren lassen. Bulma richtete sich so gut es irgendwie ging auf, verhinderte, dass ihr Kleid allzu unsittlich hoch flatterte und verschränkte die Arme. Er würde sie so oder so retten, das wusste sie, aber diesen Sieg über sie wollte sie ihm heute nicht überlassen.

Vegeta befand sich mit ihr auf Augenhöhe – sie wusste nicht, ob er schnell abwärts flog oder sich ebenfalls einfach fallen ließ – und hatte ebenso die Arme verschränkt. Zudem hatte er sein triumphierendes Grinsen aufgesetzt. Sie setzte ihr trotzigstes Gesicht auf und erwiderte seinen Blick.

So gegenüber positioniert passierten sie nach und nach die sechzig Stockwerke des Gebäudes. 

Langsam wurde Bulma immer mulmiger zumute, schließlich kam die Straße immer näher – sehr schnell näher. Sie blickte abwechselnd vom Boden zu Vegeta und wieder zurück. Aber sie würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde sie retten. Ganz sicher!

Abermals blickte sie nach unten. Es waren jetzt vielleicht noch vierzig Meter bis zum Aufprall.

Er grinste immer noch.

Noch dreißig Meter.

Er grinste immer noch.

Noch fünfzehn Meter.

Er grinste immer noch.

"VegeeeeeetAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" 

Er verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder – zwei oder drei Meter über Straße. Langsam sanken sie beide zu Boden und landeten sicher. Vegeta ließ sie wieder runter, doch ihre Beine zitterten so sehr, so dass sie sich erstmal an ihm stützen musste. Die meisten umstehenden Passanten staunten nicht schlecht, aber ein grimmiger Blick von Vegeta drängte so gut wie alle zum Weitergehen.

"Kommst jetzt mit ohne so rumzukreischen?", fragte er ruhig.

"Weißt du", sagte sie noch immer etwas geschockt, "Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, du hättest mich auf einem anderen Weg gefragt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, während ihr Gesicht langsam wieder an Farbe gewann. "Und ich hab wirklich viel zu tun. Das Berufsleben nimmt keine Rücksicht auf solche Krisen."

"Du könntest Trunks das übernehmen lassen. Er wäre im Falle eines Angriffes nicht ganz so gefährdet wie du. Dafür lernt er es schließlich, oder? "

Bulma machte einen Schritt zurück. "Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit meinem Vegeta gemacht?", fragte sie mit gestellter Verwunderung, worauf der Saiyajin nur fragend die Stirn verzog.

"Was wurde aus 'Mein Sohn braucht so einen Mist nicht zu machen'?", fragte Bulma nach und begann leicht zu lachen. 

"Sehr witzig", meinte Vegeta trocken.

"Also schön. Ich komme mit heim." Bulma wurde wieder ernster. "Aber unter einer Bedingung: Wir nehmen den Wagen. Wir haben schon genug Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Wir müssen nicht auch noch im Tiefflug über die Stadt brausen."

"Wenn's sein muss", stöhnte Vegeta leicht genervt, aber trotzdem irgendwie erleichtert auf. Bulma kramte die Kapsel mit ihrem Skycar aus der Tasche, betätigte den Auslöser und ließ ihr Fahrzeug erscheinen. 

Ihre beiden Sekretärinnen, die eben aus dem Gebäude traten, staunten nicht schlecht, als sie ihre Chefin, die sie eben im Büro zurückgelassen hatten, davonfahren sahen. 

*   *   *

"Goten?"

"Ja, Pan?", fragte der Angesprochene zurück. 

"Trainieren wir?"

"Das hast du vor fünf Minuten schon gefragt."

"Ich weiß."

"Was habe ich dir da geantwortet?"

Pan überlegte kurz. "Später."

"Siehst du? Warte bis es später ist."

Goten, der während des Dialogs kein einziges Mal von seinen Notizen und Büchern aufgeblickt hatte, versuchte sich wieder auf den Schulstoff vor sich zu konzentrieren. Das war zwar nicht sonderlich einfach, während Pan hinter ihm auf seinem Bett saß, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich dazu überwinden sie rauszuschicken. Vor allem weil er selbst erneut keine wirkliche Lust hatte zu lernen. 

Aber seine letzte Antwort hatte offensichtlich dafür gesorgt, dass Pan ihn nicht weiter ablenkte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter. Seine Nichte blätterte gelangweilt durch ein paar Bücher, die auf seinem Bett gelegen hatten und sah sich Bilder an. Goten nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich wieder seiner verhassten Matheaufgabe zu stellen.

"Goten?", fragte ihn Pan schließlich nach ein paar Minuten 

"Was?" 

"Wann ist später?"

Goten ließ auf seine übliche Weise mit dem Stuhl nach hinten kippen, legte seinen Kopf so weit es ging in den Nacken und sah Pan – wenn auch verkehrt herum – an.

"Warum fragst du nicht deinen Opa, ob er mit dir trainiert?"

*Soll er sich doch nützlich machen, wenn er mal da ist!*

"Er ist Fischen", antworte Pan unbeeindruckt.

"Du könntest ihn suchen und ihm helfen und dann mit ihm trainieren", meinte Goten und ließ sich mit seinem Stuhl wieder nach vorne kippen.

"Mama sagt, ich darf nicht allein weg."

*Und das von einem Mädchen, das schon die Erde umrundet hat*, stellte Goten in Gedanken fest.

"Außerdem will ich mit dir trainieren. Du hast es gestern schon versprochen!", beschwerte sich Pan etwas lautstarker als zuvor.

"Ich muss lernen, Pan", sagte ihr etwas gestresster Onkel und versuchte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

"Warum?"

*Weil Mum mir sonst aufs Dach steigt!*

"Weil die Schule bald wieder anfängt und ich vorbereitet sein muss." Goten radierte gefrustet einen Fehlversuch aus, dann sprach er weiter. "Hör zu, Pan: Wenn ich mit der Aufgabe hier fertig bin, gehen wir trainieren."

"Ich helf dir!", rief Pan lauthals, sprang von Gotens Bett und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen neben ihn an seinen Schreibtisch, um zu erkennen, wobei sie ihrem Onkel eigentlich helfen wollte. Goten konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Schön, du willst mir helfen?" Er hob das Blatt hoch, das er bearbeitet hatte und zeigte es ihr. "Wir müssen nur die Fläche die diese beiden Graphen einschließen mit einem Integral berechnen." 

Pan studierte kurz Gotens Aufzeichnungen, obwohl sie natürlich nichts damit anfangen konnte, dann sah sie ihn fragend an. "Was ist ein Gral?"

"Etwas, das hoffentlich verboten ist, wenn du so alt bist, wie ich", meinte Goten und legte seine Notizen wieder hin. Er überflog seinen Schreibtisch und die ganzen Notizen, die sich in den letzten eineinhalb Stunden angesammelt hatte. Er hasste dieses Zeug. Und er hatte keine Lust mehr. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen schlug er das Buch zu und stand auf.

"Fertig!", verkündete er.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja."

"Du hast doch gar nichts mehr gemacht", meinte Pan und legte ihre Stirn kritisch in Falten.

"Willst du trainieren, oder nicht?", fragte Goten seine Nichte und fuhr durch ihr ungeordnetes Haar.

"Oh ja!"

"Dann komm!", forderte Goten sie auf. Pan folgte ihrem Onkel über dessen Balkon aus dem Haus. Ein Weg, den Goten gewählt hatte, um  der Kontrolle seiner Mutter zu entgehen. Leider befand ChiChi sich im Garten vorm Haus.

"Halt! Wo wollt ihr zwei schon wieder hin?!", rief sie, als die beiden über sie hinweg flogen. Goten erstarrte in der Luft und blickte dann langsam nach unten."

"Wir gehen trainieren!", antworte Pan unbedacht und ließ ihren Onkel dadurch zusammenzucken.

"Son Goten, hatte ich dir nicht aufgetragen zu lernen?", fragte ChiChi vorwurfsvoll.

"Hab ich doch auch getan", beschwerte sich Goten.

"Zehn Minuten, wie ich dich kenne!"

"Gar nicht wahr, ich..."

"Lass sie doch gehen, ChiChi", meinte Goku bedenkenlos, der in diesem Moment mit zwei riesigen Fischen auf den Schultern neben seiner Frau landete.

ChiChi fuhr herum. "Goku, wenn du schon mal hier bist, könntest du wenigstens versuchen eine größere Hilfe zu sein..." Bevor ChiChi fortfahren konnte, hörte sie, wie sich hinter Goten und Pan mit einem Rauschen aus dem Staub machten.

"Bleibt hier!" Als sie sah, dass die beiden sie nicht mehr hörten, wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Ehemann zu. "Ich danke dir vielmals!"

"Keine Ursache... Äh, Wofür?"

Mit einem Knurren stapfte ChiChi zurück ins Haus.

Und ein paar Kilometer entfernt war Goten seinem Vater seit langem mal wieder dankbar.

*   *   *

_Ein paar Stunden später, über tausend Kilometer östlich der westlichen Hauptstadt, wo es gerade dunkel wurde. _

Das einzige Licht, das die dunkle Gasse erhellte, war eine einzige Lampe über dem Hinterausgang eines Gebäudes, die in kurzen Abständen erlosch und mit einem Knistern wieder ansprang.

Vielleicht war es die schlechte Beleuchtung, die verhinderte, dass jemand die Gruppe aus drei Personen bemerkte, die sich gerade Mal zwanzig Meter von der Straße entfernt befand. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur die Ignoranz der Leute.

Eine der Personen lag am Boden. Es handelte sich um einen schmächtigen Kerl, mittleren Alters, der eine – mittlerweile zerbrochene - Brille trug und mit einem dunkelbraunen Anzug bekleidet war. Er wirkte zwar nicht reich, sah aber wohlhabender aus, als es zu der Umgebung passte. Sein einziger Fehler war es gewesen, den Bus verpasst zu haben und auf der Suche nach einer Abkürzung hierher gekommen zu sein, nur um einen Termin einzuhalten, den er jetzt sowieso vergessen konnte.

Die anderen beiden passten dagegen sehr wohl in die Gegend. Bei ihnen handelte es sich um einen großen, mit Muskeln bepackten Glatzkopf und einen etwa einen Kopf kleineren Kerl, der trotzdem nicht sehr schwach wirkte. Beide hatten verschlissene Kleidung an und der kleinere der beiden trug eine dunkelgrüne Wollmütze unter der sich schwarze zerzauste Haare hervorwühlten. Sie waren beide schlecht rasiert und sahen auch nicht so aus, als hätten sie sich erst vor kurzem gewaschen.

Der kleinere der Räuber war gerade dabei den Aktenkoffer ihres Opfers auszuleeren, während sein Kumpel den armen Kerl immer wieder mit Tritten bedachte. Verärgerte wühlte er mit seinem Fuß durch den nun am Boden liegenden Inhalt des Koffers und warf eben diesen dann frustriert beiseite, als nichts von Wert fand.

"Zweihundert Mücken? Ist das alles was du dabei hast?!", wollte der Kleinere wissen. Der Mann im Anzug antwortete nicht, sondern wimmerte nur vor Schmerzen. 

"Höh, Höh", grunzte der Glatzkopf, was wohl einem Gelächter gleich kam. "Soll ich ihn noch mal genauer befragen, Doal?"

"Lass es", meinte der andere Kerl verächtlich und ließ seine Handknöchel knacken. "Der hat nichts mehr. Geben wir ihm den Rest!"

Bevor die beiden Schläger zur Tat schreiten konnten, wurden sie aufgeschreckt, als jemand neben ihnen auf einer metallenen Mülltonne landete, was ein deutliches Scheppern verursachte. Die beiden ließen ihre Blicke an dem Neuankömmling nach oben wandern. Das erste was sie zu sehen bekamen, war ein Paar schwarze Stiefel, gefolgt von einer – nicht mehr ganz – weißen, weiten Hose und einem schwarzen Mantel, der die Gestalt von den Oberschenkeln an einhüllte. Zwei nachtschwarze Augen in einem blassgrünen Gesicht starrten sie herablassend an.

"Ihr seid seltsam", sagte Nano ruhig, dann verschwand er mit einem Rauschen von der Stelle, an der er stand und tauchte zwischen den beiden Schlägern wieder auf, die überrascht einen Schritt zurücktaumelten. Er ignorierte die beiden und blickte fasziniert auf den am Boden liegenden Mann.

"Ihr habt das Geld von diesem Kerl und könntet eigentlich schon unterwegs sein, um euch zu amüsieren, aber stattdessen wollt ihr noch weiter auf ihn ein prügeln. Warum?" Nano sah auf und sah den Glatzkopf fragend an.

"Öhh..."

"Ich meine", fuhr Nano fort, "so wie er aussieht, wird er sich kaum an euch rächen. So stark wie ihr beide ist er auch nicht, also keine wirkliche Herausforderung."

Der Cyborg starrte wieder auf den geschundenen Geschäftsmann. "Ihn einfach nur zu treten macht doch auch keinen wirklich Spaß." Als wollte er seine Theorie unter Beweiß stellen, trat Nano dem Mann, der sich schon wieder etwas erholt hatte, in den Magen, so dass dieser sich röchelnd zusammenkrampfte. Nano sah wieder auf, blickte zuerst den Mützenträger an, dann den glatzköpfigen Hünen, auf den er zu schritt.

"Ihr Menschen seid wirklich seltsam. Ich kann froh sein, dass ich jetzt etwas Besseres bin."

"Wer bist du?", fragte der Glatzkopf

"Hey du! Suchst du Ärger?", schnauzte der kleinere Kerl Nano von hinten an und trat näher. Nanos linke Hand schoss unter seinem Cape hervor und er führte einen lockeren Schlag über die Schulter aus, der den Ganoven mitten im Gesicht traf und ein paar Meter nach hinten schleuderte. Das Messer, das er unbemerkt gezogen hatte, viel klimpernd zu Boden.

"Ja", grinste Nano und blickte kurz über seine Schulter, dann wandte er sich wieder dem größeren der beiden zu. 

"Na warte, du!", tönte der Riese und führte einen Haken in Richtung Nanos Kopf aus, doch der Schlag ging ins Leere. Der Glatzkopf hatte nicht mal eine Sekunde Zeit sich zu wundern, dann grub sich die rechte Faust des Cyborgs in seinen Magen. Der Schläger krümmte sich mit einem Stöhnen über Nanos ganzen Unterarm zusammen. Sein Schmerzensschrei steigerte sich immer weiter, dann gab es plötzlich einen lauten Knall und der Schläger existierte nur noch als Rauchwolke und Ascheteile, die um Nano herum zu Boden regneten.

"Waaahhhhh! Mama!", schrie der andere Typ auf, der sich gerade aufgerappelt hatte und stürmte die Gasse entlang auf die Straße zu. Nano drehte sich um und streckte seinen rechten Arm aus. Zwischen seinen Fingern sammelte sich ein tennisballgroßer Ball aus gelblich leuchtenden Ki, den er dem Mann hinterher feuerte. Der Schläger wurde vom dem Geschoß zwischen den Schultern getroffen, von den Füßen gehoben, aus der Gasse und über die Straße geschleudert. Auf der anderen Seite schlug er in ein Haus und verschwand mit dem Ki-Ball zusammen in einer mittelgroßen Explosion.

Auf der Straße brach sofort Panik aus. Reifen quietschten, Autos krachten ineinander und Menschen begannen wild durcheinander zurufen.

"Ups!", meinte Nano mit einem Grinsen. "Da hab ich wohl etwas Lärm verursacht. Aber egal. Die Erkundung ist abgeschlossen und ich wollte sowieso anfangen."

Er packte den Zusammengeschlagenen mit seiner linken Hand am Kragen, hob ihn hoch und presste ihn gegen die Mauer. Seine rechte Hand verkrampfte sich kurz, als sich seine Klauen ins Freie bohrten.

"Brauchst dich nicht groß zu bedanken. Ich weiß schon, was du mir als Gegenleistung geben kannst." Ohne ein weiteres Wort rammte er dem Mann seine Klaue in den Magen.

Und hoch über Cereal-City kündigte ein Donner den einsetzenden Regen an.

*   *   *

_Ein paar Zeitzonen weiter östlich, wo es schon mitten in der Nacht war._

Goku stand auf dem Balkon der sich vor seinem und ChiChis Schlafzimmer befand. Er stützte sich leicht auf dem Geländer ab und blickte zum Himmel. Es waren kaum Sterne zu sehen, da fast der ganze Himmel mit Wolken bedeckt war. Es würde sicher noch regnen heute.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl – ein sehr schlechtes sogar. Irgendetwas ging vor und er wusste nicht, was es war. Er konnte einfach nicht spüren, wo Nano sich aufhielt und das sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass er sich gut fühlte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich zwei schlanke Arme von hinten um seinen Bauch schlossen und ein warmer Körper sich sanft gegen den seinen presste. Goku legte eine Hand auf einen der Arme und begann ihn langsam zu streicheln.

"Zwei Nächte in Folge daheim? Womit hab ich das verdient?", fragte ChiChi ruhig und mit zufriedenem Lächeln.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen. Uubu kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, aber wenn Nano hier auftaucht..." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Vernachlässige ich euch wirklich so, wie es Goten mir in letzter Zeit immer wieder vorwirft?"

"Wärst du hier, wenn dieser Nano nicht frei rumlaufen würde?", stellte ChiChi als Gegenfrage. Es verging eine Weile bis Goku antwortete.

"Ich glaube nicht."

"Siehst du?", antwortete ChiChi und löste ihre Umarmung. Sie trat neben ihren Mann und lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter woraufhin er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte. 

"Aber wenn..."

"Aber wenn du Uubu nicht trainierst", unterbrach sie ihn, "hast du nichts zu tun und dir wird langweilig. Ich weiß." ChiChi begann zu lächeln. "Sonst wärst du auch nicht mein Goku, aber ein Besuch bei deiner Familie pro Woche sollte schon drin sein, findest du nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, als würdest du sehr lange hierher brauchen."

"Ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen euch öfters zu besuchen, aber nach einem ganztägigen Training mit Uubu, einem langen Bad und dem üppigen Essen..."

"...Vergisst du alles und schläfst ein", meinte ChiChi etwas enttäuscht.

Beide schwiegen für einige Augenblicke und starrten in die Nacht hinaus. Goku fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig. Dass ChiChi ihn so sehr vermisste, war ihm wirklich nicht in den Sinn gekommen. 

"Ich sollte ab sofort häufiger herkommen", sagte er schließlich. "Einmal die Woche, vielleicht auch zweimal."

"Täglich wäre mir zwar lieber", antwortete ChiChi etwas betrübt, begann dann aber wieder zu lächeln. "Aber es ist ein Anfang. Außerdem wird es alle freuen, dich wieder öfters zu sehen."

"Glaubst du?"

"Natürlich! Pan vor allem. Seit Gohan..." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und ließ den Kopf leicht hängen. Goku wusste nicht, ob er etwas sagen sollte, aber dann sprach sie weiter. "Sie hängt sehr stark an Goten in letzter Zeit. Sie sucht wohl eine Ersatzvaterfigur. Ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit dir dürfte ihr sicher gut tun. Und Goten..." 

"Ich glaube, Goten dürfte sich weniger freuen. Er scheint in letzter Zeit ziemlich sauer auf mich zu sein", meinte Goku etwas besorgt.

"Unser Sohn vermisst dich einfach nur, und das ist seine Art es zu zeigen."

"Er denkt, ich sei schuld daran, dass Gohan gestorben ist."

"Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist!", sagte ChiChi fast schon etwas aufgebracht. "Es war alles ein bisschen viel für ihn letzter Zeit. Teenager lassen ihren Frust oft an ihren Eltern aus. In ein paar Tagen fängt die Schule wieder an, dann sieht er Envy und seine anderen Freunde wieder und alles renkt sich von selbst wieder ein."

"Wer ist Envy? Gotens Freundin?", fragte Goku etwas irritiert, woraufhin ChiChi nur bejahend nickte. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eine Freundin hat."

"Wärst du öfters hier, würdest du mehr mitbekommen", scherzte ChiChi.

Ein kühler Windstoß fegte über die beiden hinweg und ChiChi, die nur mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet war, begann etwas zu zittern. 

"Es wird kalt hier draußen und es dürfte bald regnen", stellte ChiChi fest. "Was hält mein starker Krieger davon, mich ins Bett zu tragen?"

"Sehr gerne", antwortete der Saiyajin mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Er ging leicht in die Hocke, hob seine Frau von den Beinen und trug sie langsam auf die Balkontür zu. "Aber eigentlich bin ich noch gar nicht müde."

"Von Schlafen war auch nicht die Rede", sagte ChiChi mit einem eindeutigen Lächeln.

*   *   *

_Etwa eine halbe Stunde später..._

Goten lag wach in seinem Bett und starrte zur Zimmerdecke. Er tat dies viel zu oft in letzter Zeit, fand er. Irgendwie hasste er seine Decke mittlerweile, aber wenn er nachdachte oder gefrustet war fiel sein Blick fast wie von selbst darauf. Aber er war der Meinung, dass er für heute genug nachgedacht hatte und ließ seinen Blick zu seinem Wecker wandern. Die neongrüne Schrift teilte ihm mit, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war. 

Mit einem lauten Schnauben setzte Goten sich auf und schob die Bettdecke beiseite, die sowieso nur noch seine Hüfte bedeckt hatte. Da er keinen Schlaf fand, hielt er es für das Beste, sich etwas abzulenken. Er ließ seine Füße lautlos aus dem Bett gleiten und stand auf. Daraufhin schlüpfte er in eine seiner weiten dunkelblauen Trainingshosen und das Paar Socken, das er an diesem Tag getragen hatte, dann zog er sich noch eines seiner grauen T-Shirts über. 

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Tür und schlich in den Flur hinaus. Er sah sich kurz um. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass in keinem der anderen Zimmer noch Licht brannte. Genauso leise wie er sie geöffnet hatte, schloss er seine Tür wieder hinter sich und ging dann langsam und so geräuschlos, wie möglich die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen begab er sich ins Wohnzimmer und schloss auch dort die Tür so leise wie möglich.

Dann entspannte er sich etwas. Jetzt konnte er wieder etwas normal agieren, ohne befürchten zu müssen, jemanden aufzuwecken. Er marschierte zur Couch und suchte kurz nach der Fernbedienung, schaltete dann den Fernseher ein, drehte die Lautstärke etwas herunter, ohne darauf zu achten welchen Kanal er erwischt hatte. Er legte die Fernbedienung wieder beiseite und setzte seinen Weg in die Küche fort.

Dort machte Goten sich als erstes auf die Suche nach etwas zum Knabbern, fand jedoch nichts, das seinen Bedarf stillen konnte. Schließlich gab er sich mit einer Notlösung zufrieden und griff zu einer Packung Cornflakes.

Als nächstes öffnete er den Kühlschrank und sah sich nach etwas um, mit dem er seine etwas sehr trockene Nahrung hinunterspülen konnte. Er fand die übliche Auswahl an Getränken des Son-Haushaltes vor: Säfte, Milch, Wasser und etwas Limonade. Auf keines davon hatte er wirklich Lust.

Frustriert schloss er den Kühlschrank wieder. In solchen Momenten beneidete er Trunks. Wenn sein Freund Lust auf ein Bier hatte, stand auch eines im Kühlschrank. Goten wusste, seine würde Mutter einen Schreikrampf bekommen, wenn sie auch nur eine Ahnung hätte, dass ihr Sohn überhaupt von der Existenz von Alkohol wusste. Davon ging er zumindest aus. Er hatte das Thema nie angesprochen, denn seine Mutter würde bloß wieder falsche – oder in diesem Fall richtige – Schlüsse ziehen. 

Einen persönlichen Vorrat hatte Goten nicht - nicht mehr. Er hatte es einmal gewagt, ein Paar Dosen zu verstecken, aber damals hatte er tagtäglich schreckliche Angst gehabt, seine Mutter würde das Depot finden – sie hatte ein Talent so etwas zu finden. Also hatte er seinen Vorrat so schnell es ging wieder beseitigt und beschlossen, sich diesen Nervenkitzel nie wieder anzutun. 

Er starrte kurz auf die Cornflakes-Packung in seiner Hand. Ohne etwas zu trinken würde es wirklich sehr trocken werden. Schließlich gab er nach, öffnete den Kühlschrank wieder und schnappte sich eine Flasche mit Limonade. Dann trottete er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 

Während er noch darüber nachdachte, ob er nicht einfach noch Trunks einen Besuch abstatten sollte – schließlich war es in der westlichen Hauptstadt gerade mal früher Abend -, fiel sein Blick auf den Fernseher. In demselben Moment nahm auch sein Gehör wieder wahr, was der Nachrichten­sprecher aufgebracht verkündete. 

_"Die erste Explosion ereignete sich um etwa 20:08 Uhr Ortszeit. Seither hat es noch acht weitere, etwa gleichgroße und zwei sehr viel stärkere Explosionen gegeben. Die königliche Armee hat vor ein Paar Minuten den Ausnahmezustand über Cereal-City verhängt und ein größeres Kontingent befindet sich bereits auf dem Weg dorthin. Erste unbestätigte Augenzeugenberichte sprechen von einer einzelnen, unheimlichen Gestalt, die die Explosionen verursacht haben soll."_

Der Nachrichtensprecher machte eine Pause in seinem Bericht, als er ein paar weitere Notizen zugeschoben bekam. Goten spürte wie sich sein Griff um die Flasche und die Packung Cornflakes, die durch den Druck bereits verformt wurde, verstärkten. Er spürte zwar keinerlei Aura, aber er wusste genau, was in Cereal-City vor sich ging. Gohans Mörder war dort und richtete ein weiteres Massaker an!

_"Ich erfahre soeben, dass wir nun live zu unserem Team vor Ort schalten, um sie über die neueste Lage zu informieren", fuhr der Nachrichtensprecher fort und das Fernsehbild wechselte vom Studio auf eine Straße. _

Es regnete dort in Strömen, aber im Hintergrund waren dennoch einige große Feuer zu erkennen. Ein großer Strom aus flüchtenden Menschen war zu sehen, der sich auf die Kamera zu und daran vorbei schob. Die Kamera selbst folgte einem sichtlich nervösen Reporter entgegen der Fluchtrichtung. Schließlich erreichten die beiden eine Stelle, die einigermaßen frei von Menschen war und der Reporter drehte sich zu der Kamera um.

_"Wir befinden uns hier im Stadtzentrum von Cereal-City. Überall fliehende und verängstigte Menschen, zerstörte Autos und soeben hat sich eine weitere Explosion ereignet. Es ist noch immer unklar was dieses Chaos wirklich verursacht. Die Existenz der 'unheimliche Gestalt', von der uns mehrere Menschen berichteten, konnte ebenfalls..."_

_"Hey! Ich mag keine Kameras!", ertönte plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme, die den Journalisten unterbrach. Der Reporter sowie das Bild der Kamera schwenkten erschrocken nach rechts. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde tauchte ein blasses Gesicht mit einem widerlichen Grinsen und schwarz glänzenden Haaren auf, dann brach die Bildübertragung ab._

_"Ach du Scheiße!", war der letzte Satz, der übertragen wurde._

Mit einem Klirren zersprang die Flasche in Gotens Hand. Der Inhalt und die Glasscherben verteilten sich auf dem Teppich. Gotens ganzer Körper bebte vor Anspannung und sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer zornigen Fratze verzogen. Die halbzerquetschte Cornflakes-Packung landete neben den Überresten der Flasche, als er sie fallen ließ und aus dem Wohnzimmer zur Haustür rannte. Diese riss er auf, ohne auf zu laute Geräusche zu achten, und stürmte nach draußen.

Draußen regnete es mittlerweile ebenfalls in Strömen, doch Goten kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern setzte einen großen Teil seiner Kraft frei und schoss in die ungefähre Richtung von Cereal-City davon.

"Ich krieg dich, du Schwein!" schrie nach ein paar Flugsekunden in die Nacht hinaus. Gotens ganzes Denken war von seiner Wut übernommen worden. Seine Muskeln waren aufs Äußerste angespannt, seine Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen eingefroren. Er fletschte seine Zähne und hatte seine Fäuste so stark geballt, dass sich die Fingernägel ins Fleisch seiner Handflächen gruben. 

Er war bereits klatschnass und der Regen und die Dunkelheit nahmen ihm fast die komplette Sicht, also powerte sich Goten ein weiteres Mal auf, wodurch er den Regen etwas zurückdrängte. Dadurch erhöhte er auch seine Geschwindigkeit ein weiteres Mal. Er überquerte im Tiefflug einen Wald, wobei etliche Bäume entwurzelt wurden, und kurz darauf einen See, wo er eine gewaltige Fontäne hinter sich herzog. Cereal-City kam immer näher.

"DU BIST FÄLLIG, DRECKSKERL! RACHE FÜR GOHAN!!!"

---------

So, das war's für heute. Ein kleine Abschlussbemerkung noch: Ich hab ein paar der älteren Kapitel überarbeitet (Ein paar Fehler entfernt, Formatierung auf FF.net einheitlich gemacht etc.), die übrigen sind morgen dran. Ich will nicht, dass ihr deshalb alles noch mal lest, aber ich wollt's gesagt haben.

Achja, noch was: So viele Leser schein ich nicht zu haben, aber ich dachte mir, den treuen Lesern, die hab, könnte ich etwas Service bieten. Da es Author-Alerts nur noch für zahlende Mitglieder gibt und ich selbst weiß, wie lästig es ist, immer manuell nachzuschauen, ob eine Geschichte geupdatet wurde, dachte ich eine Art Newsletter könnte sinnvoll sein.

Wer also Interesse hat, kann eine E-mail an nagash@realms-of-chaos.de schicken. Ihr werdet dann von mir immer benachrichtigt, sobald ein neues Kapitel online ist.


	12. "Facing the monster!" - Goten's desperat...

_Hallo, da bin ich mal wieder! Wenn ihr das hier lest, habt ihr's eh schon gemerkt: Kapitel 11 ist fertig! Hat leider wieder länger gedauert, dafür ist es auch länger geworden, als geplant. Ich wollt mich an dieser Stelle endlich mal bei allen Reviewern bedanken: Danke PV, Mirai Kari, Lil'One, Sora, Darkmon, CuddleUpMe & Asahi! Ich hoffe, ich bekomm noch weiterhin von euch zu hören, wie euch die neuen Kapitel gefallen haben (auf die Meinung aller anderen bin ich natürlich auch gespannt!). Ein kleines Jubiläum gibt's auch zu feiern: Vor ca. einem Jahr hab ich damit begonnen, diese Geschichte zuschreiben... -_-' Okay, ich weiß, ich bin langsam. Ich beineide Chi-chan wirklich um Talent jede Woche eine neues Kapitel (oder mehr) auf den Markt zu werfen... na ja, kann man wohl nix machen. Aber genug gelabert: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und Reviews nicht vergessen!_

**Kapitel**** XI**

_"Facing the monster!"__ –_

_Goten's__ desperate struggle!_

Um die Schildkröten-Insel herum tobte ebenfalls ein Sturm, noch sehr viel heftiger als der auf dem Festland: die Palmen waren kurz davor umzuknicken und mit einem lauten Fauchen blies der Wind um das kleine Haus. 

"Nein! Nein! Nein und nochmals nein!", tönte es aus dem oberen Geschoß. "Ich will nicht, dass ihr geht!"

"Wie oft muss ich es dir eigentlich noch erklären, Marron?", fragte Kuririn ruhig, während er sich vor dem Spiegel, der in seinem und C18s Schlafzimmer hing, seine Krawatte zuband. Seine Tochter stand hinter ihm und sah ihn halb zornig, halb ängstlich durch den Spiegel an.

"Wir haben diesen Abend schon seit Monaten geplant. Die Karten allein haben schon ein Vermögen gekostet und den Tisch nur reservieren zu lassen war auch nicht billig."

"Aber ihr könnt doch in solchen Zeiten nicht einfach ausgehen!", schrie Marron aufgebracht.

Kuririn war fertig damit sich die Krawatte zuzubinden. Er streifte sich eine ärmellose Weste über und drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um, die ihn beinahe schon überragte. 

"Marron, ich hab solche Zeiten schon öfter erlebt als du. Man kann nicht sein ganzes Leben danach richten. Den Jahrestag von deiner Mutter und mir lass ich mir von diesem Kerl sicher nicht verderben."

Nach den Erlebnissen des Vortages, war Kuririn zwar auch nicht ganz wohl dabei auszugehen, aber er hielt diesen einen Tag im Jahr für einen der wichtigsten überhaupt und wollte ihn sich vom keinem Übel der Welt verderben lassen: es war der Jahrestag ihres ersten Rendezvous und sie feierten ihn auch als C18s inoffiziellen Geburtstag, weil sie den echten nicht wussten.

"Mum!", beschwerte sich Marron bei ihrer Mutter, die eben aus dem Bad kam und ihre Halskette schloss.

"Dein Vater hat Recht, Liebes. Man sollte sein Leben nicht fremdbestimmen lassen. Außerdem gehen wir sowieso viel zu selten aus."

"Ich will nicht, dass ihr weggeht!", fuhr Marron immer verzweifelter fort. 

"Marron, du bist fünfzehn. Du wirst es doch ohne weiteres ein paar Stunden allein daheim aushalten. Und schließlich ist Muten-Roshi auch noch da", meinte Kuririn immer noch ruhig.

 "Erstens, ist _das kein besonderer Trost", zischte ihn seine Tochter an, "und zweitens, geht es darum gar nicht!"_

"Sondern?"

"Was ist, wenn so etwas wie gestern wieder passiert? Ihr seid halbtot nach Hause gekommen."

"Halbtot ist übertrieben", spielte Kuririn das Argument seiner Tochter herunter, obwohl er innerlich zugab, dass sie in gewisser Weise schon Recht hatte.

"Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert!" Marron sprach immer noch mit lauter Stimme, aber die Wut war fast vollständig der Angst gewichen. "Wenn du stirbst, Papa, können dich die Dragon Balls nicht mehr zurückbringen!"

Mit einem Mal herrschte absolute Stille im Zimmer, dann brach Marron in Tränen aus, warf sich ihrem Vater um den Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Wie ein Zeichen der Götter gewann der Wind draußen für einen Moment an Intensität, so dass die Fenster zu wackeln begannen und ein lautes Grollen den Raum erfüllte.

C18, die schon eine ganze Weile am Fenster gestanden und ihre Tochter mit wachsender Besorgnis beobachtet hatte, hob den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und sah nach draußen.

"Ich glaube, der Sturm wird stärker", meinte sie ruhig, dann ließ sie den Vorhang zurückfallen und marschierte zu den anderen beiden hinüber. Sie stellte sich hinter ihre Tochter und begann ihr leicht durchs Haar zu streicheln. Ihrem Mann warf sie einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. "Selbst zu fliegen kommt bei diesem Wetter nicht in Frage und mit dem Gleiter dürften wir es auch kaum bis zum Festland schaffen. Wir werden wohl oder übel hier bleiben müssen."

"Aber wir könnten doch das...", Kuririn unterbrach den Satz. Er hatte eigentlich vorschlagen wollen, das kleine U-Boot zu benutzen, dass sie in einer Kapsel aufbewahrten, aber als er den Blick bemerkte, den seine Frau ihm zuwarf, schluckte er den Rest des Satzes herunter.

"Also schön, wir bleiben hier!", lenkte er ein.

Marron hob ihren Kopf und strahlte erleichtert übers ganze Gesicht. "Danke, Papa."

"Dann kann ich mir auch wieder etwas Bequemeres anziehen", meinte Kuririn scherzhaft. 

Keine fünf Minuten später kam Marron sehr viel glücklicher ins Erdgeschoß hinunter und sprang vergnügt neben Muten-Roshi auf die Couch. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff riss sie ihm eines seiner üblichen Hefte aus der Hand und schleuderte es hinter die Couch.

"Hey, das wollte ich noch _lesen!"_

"Du sollst so was doch nicht lesen, Opa! Das ist nicht gut für deinen Blutdruck", scherzte sie.

"Ich weiß selber, was gut für mich", antwortete der Herr der Schildkröten, dann stockte er überrascht. "Warum bist du auf einmal wieder so gut gelaunt. Das Geschrei vor ein paar Minuten hat auf etwas ganz anderes hingedeutet."

"Wir bleiben zu Hause, deshalb ist sie wieder besser gelaunt", teilte ihm Kuririn mit, der eben ins Wohnzimmer trat, gefolgt von C18. Beide hatten sich etwas weniger förmliche Kleidung angezogen und setzten sich neben Muten-Roshi und Marron auf die Couch.

"Und was wollt ihr jetzt machen?", fragte Muten-Roshi, während er mit einem Arm versuchte sein Heft hinter der Couch zu erreichen.

"Fernsehabend!", schlug Marron vor und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung.

"Bei dem Wetter kannst du froh sein, wenn auch nur ein Kanal funktioniert", meinte Muten-Roshi entmutigend und erhöhte seine Anstrengungen, das Heft zu erreichen.

"Wie dem auch sei, ich mach uns eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen", sagte Kuririn und stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. In diesem Moment schaltete Marron den Fernseher ein.

"Siehst du? Es geht doch", meinte sie triumphierend, als ein, wenn auch etwas gestörtes, Bild aufflackerte und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. Dann erstarrten die drei Anwesenden, als sie erkannten, was eigentlich übertragen wurde: Die Katastrophenberichte aus Cereal-City!

Kurz darauf marschierte Kuririn wieder ins Wohnzimmer. 

"Hey, wollt ihr lieber Spiegeleier, oder..." Er brach ab, als er bemerkte, dass die anderen von etwas schockiert zu sein schienen. "Was habt ihr?"

Wortlos deutete C18 auf den Fernseher. Kuririn stellte sich neben die Couch und beobachtete die Nachrichtenübertragung. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen erkannte er den Inhalt, der nur aus hektischen Berichten und Mutmaßungen im Studio bestand, da nach Aussage des Moderators der Kontakt zu allen Teams in Cereal-City abgebrochen war. Kuririn konnte sich vorstellen warum. Die Berichte handelten von unzähligen Explosionen und einer einzelnen Gestalt, die das Ganze verursacht haben sollte.

Mit einem Mal brach die Übertragung – vom Sturm gestört - vollständig ab. Gebannt starrten sie alle noch kurzzeitig auf den rauschenden Bildschirm, bis Kuririn schließlich als erster reagierte.

"Das ist er! Das kann nur Nano sein!", rief er aufgebracht und stürzte daraufhin zum Telefon. 

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Muten-Roshi verwirrt. 

"Was schon? Ich werde Goku sagen, was Sache ist. Der Kerl darf nicht noch einmal entkommen!", sagte Kuririn, während er den Hörer abhob und an sein Ohr presste. Er wollte gerade zu wählen beginnen, doch dann nahm sein Gesicht einen verzweifelten Ausdruck an und legte den Hörer zurück. "Die Leitung ist tot."

"Bei dem Sturm war das zu erwarten", meinte der Herr der Schildkröten mit von Sorgen erfüllter Stimme.

"Verdammt!"

"Wie wolltest du ihn im tiefsten Dschungel eigentlich telefonisch erreichen?", fragte C18 mit besserwisserischem Tonfall.

"Er ist zur Zeit daheim", teilte ihr Kuririn mit. "Er sagte gestern, er wollte, solange Nano frei herumläuft, zu Hause bleiben."

"Dann wird er es wohl selbst mitbekommen."

Ihr Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei ihnen ist es schon nach Mitternacht. Wie ich Goku kenne, schläft der längst den Schlaf der Gerechten."

"Na toll!", schnaubte C18 und verschränkte wütend die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Er ist schon wirklich ein erstklassiger Weltenretter."

"Was ist mit Vegeta? Und Trunks? Oder Piccolo?", fragte Muten-Roshi. 

"Die dürften noch wach sein", überlegte Kuririn, schöpfte aber keine neue Hoffnung. "Bis einer von denen Cereal-City erreicht, spürt Nano ihre Aura und verduftet. Oder schlimmer noch: Er kämpft gegen sie. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, ist er sogar stärker als Vegeta."

"Also können wir nichts machen außer Däumchen drehen und abwarten." Muten-Roshi war nicht besonders überzeugt von seinem eigenen Vorschlag. Alle Anwesenden schwiegen betroffen, bis Kuririn schließlich seine Fäuste ballte.

"Nein, das werden wir nicht tun!", sagte er entschlossen. "Ich gehe und versuche Goku zu wecken, bevor es zu spät ist."

"Nein, Papa!" schrie Marron und sprang auf. "Ich will nicht..."

"Beruhig dich, Marron!", unterbrach Kuririn seine Tochter. "Ich fliege nur zu Goku, wecke ihn auf und komme wieder heim. Ich kämpfe nicht gegen Nano."

"Aber..."

"Lass deinen Vater einfach gehen, Marron", meinte C18, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war und ihrer Tochter eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. "Ihm passiert schon nichts. Außerdem ist das das Beste, was wir tun können."

Marron antwortete nicht darauf, sondern blickte nur betrübt zu Boden. Kuririn nahm das als Zeichen, dass sie keinen Widerspruch mehr einlegte.

"Ich sollte aufbrechen", sagte Kuririn schließlich und rannte zur Haustür und riss sie auf, woraufhin ihm ein heftiger Windstoß einen Schwall Regen ins Gesicht wehte. "Jede Minute zählt."

"Sei vorsichtig!"

"Pass auf dich auf, Papa!"

Kuririn drehte sich noch einmal um und schenkte seiner Familie sein bestes Grinsen.

"Immer doch! Bis später!"

Dann stürmte er nach draußen in den Sturm und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

*   *   *

Cereal-Citys Innenstadt glich einem Schlachtfeld. Eigentlich war es sogar genau das: Ein Schlachtfeld – wenn man davon absah, dass nicht zwei verfeindete Armeen gegeneinander kämpften, sondern auf der einen Seite nur wehrlose Zivilisten standen und auf der anderen ein einzelner Mann. Überall brannten Gebäude und da der Regen etwas nachgelassen hatte, bot nichts den Bränden Einhalt; einige der Gebäude waren sogar schon eingestürzt und die Straßen waren von zerstörten Fahrzeugen und Betonbrocken gepflastert. Von allen Seiten waren die Schreie verzweifelter und verängstigter Menschen zu hören, die nicht wussten, wohin sie fliehen sollten, denn ihr Jäger schien aus allen Richtungen anzugreifen.

Eine Gruppe aus etwa dreißig Personen floh gemeinsam eine breitere Nebenstraße entlang, als plötzlich ein turmartiges Gebäude mit einer kugelförmigen Spitze von einer Explosion erschüttert wurde und auf die Straße stürzte. Zwei der Flüchtlinge hatten Glück und hatten die Stelle passiert, bevor der Turm auf die Straße krachte, so dass sie ihre Flucht fortsetzen konnten. Ein anderer hatte weniger Glück: Das Gebäude begrub ihn unter sich. Der Rest war gezwungen umzukehren und einen anderen Fluchtweg zu suchen, doch dann schmetterten wie aus dem Nichts ein Truck, mehrere andere Autowracks und etliche Mauerbrocken auf die Straße und versperrten ihnen auch den Rückweg.

Die Menschen saßen damit effektiv in der Falle, da beide Seiten durch noch halbwegs intakte Gebäude ebenfalls blockiert waren. Bevor jedoch jemand aus der Gruppe den Versuch unternehmen konnte über die Hindernisse zu klettern, landete eine muskulöse Gestalt mitten unter ihnen. Die Menschen wichen erschrocken zurück, als sie den Neuankömmling als den identifizierten, der er war: Der Verursacher des ganzen Chaos.

Ein besonders mutiger Mann zog eine Pistole und begann auf den Angreifer zu feuern, doch die Kugeln konnten ihm nichts anhaben. Der Mann hatte sich damit praktisch als erstes Opfer qualifiziert. Nano schoss auf den Revolverhelden zu, packte ihn am Hals und schmetterte ihn auf die Überreste des zusammengestürzten Turmes. Dann rammte er ihm seine linke Klaue in den Brustkorb und begann den armen Kerl zu absorbieren. 

Die restlichen Eingesperrten waren instinktiv in die andere Richtung geflohen - weg von Nano und seinem Opfer. Mit dem Rücken zu dem Truck, der ein Teil der zweiten Straßesperre war, beobachteten die meisten entsetzt, wie der Mann sich mehr und mehr auflöste und inklusive seiner Kleidung verschwand. Nur ein paar geistesgegenwärtigere Menschen versuchten irgendwie einen Ausweg zu finden. 

Als Nano sein 'Mahl' beendet hatte, erhob er sich, den Rücken immer den restlichen Opfern in spe zugewandt. Ein aufmerksamer Beobachter konnte mit ansehen, wie sich Nanos Körper an einigen Stellen kurzzeitig verformte, als das neue Zellmaterial Platz in seinem Körper suchte, dann stand er eine ganze Weile nur regungslos an Ort und Stelle. Er ließ seine Klauen zurück in seine Hände gleiten und betrachtete eine Weile seine Hände, schließlich begann er hysterisch zu kichern. 

"Tausend. Über eintausend Menschen und ich bin nicht ein Stück stärker geworden", lachte er. "Nicht ein Stück!" Der Cyborg drehte sich mit einem Schwung und starrte die übrig gebliebenen Menschen wütend an. Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer zornigen Grimasse verzogen.

"SEID IHR MENSCHEN DENN ZU GAR NICHTS ZU GEBRAUCHEN?!"

Sein Geschrei löste weitere Panikschreie aus unter den Verbliebenen aus. Nano marschierte mit schnellem Schritt auf die Gruppe zu und feuerte abwechselnd mit rechts und links einen Ki-Blast auf einen Menschen ab; jeder Schuss fand sein Ziel und tötete es.

"Ihr schreit, ihr jammert, ihr heult, ihr nervt, aber für etwas Sinnvolles seid ihr nicht zu gebrauchen!"

Nano blieb ungefähr in der Mitte des von ihm erschaffenen Gefängnisses stehen und musterte die übrigen Menschen, dann begann er seinen ganzen Körper anzuspannen und zusammenzuziehen. Der Boden um ihn herum bekam Risse und grelle Blitze begannen ihn zu umzucken.

"IHR SEID EINE GEWALTIGE ZEITVERSCHWENDUNG!"

Mit einem lauten Schrei bäumte sich Nano zu voller Größe auf, setzte seine angesammelte Energie mit einer gewaltigen Explosion frei, die den gesamten Straßenabschnitt in einer grell leuchtenden Kuppel einhüllte.

Als das Leuchten wieder nachließ, waren die umstehenden Gebäude nur noch ausgebrannte Ruinen, die Straße ein einziger Krater und von den Menschen nichts mehr zu sehen.

Nano stand in der Mitte des Kraters, nach Atem ringend und starrte vor sich hin. Er musste überlegen, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Das, was er schon seit einiger Zeit befürchtet hatte, war tatsächlich eingetreten: Das Absorbieren von Menschen hatte ihm nichts gebracht. Er war weder stärker, noch schneller, noch sonst irgendetwas geworden.

Die ganzen Wochen, in denen er herumgeschlichen war und versucht hatte unbemerkt zu bleiben, während er sich immer wieder Menschen einverleibt hatte, waren nichts weiter als reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Er hatte sich vollkommen verkalkuliert, was diese Tatsache anbelangte; aber warum hatte es bei Cell und Gohan funktioniert? 

Frustriert schlug er mit einem Arm zur Seite aus und feuerte dadurch einen weiteren Ki-Blast ab, wodurch er ein nahe stehendes Gebäude endgültig zu Schutt reduzierte. 

Er musste sich einen alternativen Plan zurechtlegen, aber hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie dieser Plan aussehen sollte. Konnte er schon einfach zum Angriff überzugehen? Gegen eine Vielzahl der Z-Krieger traute er sich dies durchaus zu; aber gegen Goku und Vegeta? Er beschloss sich erst einmal zurückzuziehen, die Stadt bot sowieso nichts mehr für ihn.

In diesem Moment bemerkte er eine kräftige Aura, die sich direkt auf ihn zu bewegte.

"Son Goku?", rief er überrascht und nicht ganz ohne Furcht, dann beruhigte er sich etwas und begann zu grinsen. "Nein, das ist er nicht. Aber diese Aura fühlt sich so ähnlich an. Das muss sein zweiter Bengel sein."

Der Cyborg sah sich um. Er konnte nirgendwo sonst eine Aura feststellen. Gokus Sohn war tatsächlich allein auf dem Weg hierher. Nano überlegte kurz, ob er einfach abhauen sollte, entschied sich dann aber anders. Der Abend war zu enttäuschend gewesen und er konnte etwas Aufheiterung und Abwechslung vertragen.

Er hob vom Boden ab und gewann an Höhe, bis er über den Dächern der Häuser schwebte. Mit einem Grinsen streifte er sich sein Cape ab und ließ es in die Stadt unter ihm hinabflattern, dann begann er Goten langsam entgegen zu fliegen.

"Das könnte amüsant werden..."       

*   *   *

Goten flog über eine letzte Bergkette hinweg und erreichte die Vororte von Cereal-City. Die Stadt lag dunkel vor ihm, nur vereinzelte Straßenlaternen, die nicht zerstört worden waren, sowie letzte Großbrände und die Glut erloschener Feuer erhellten die Nacht. Es war, als blickte man in einen Ofen, dessen Feuer zwar erloschen aber dessen Glut noch heiß war. Der junge Halb-Saiyajin drosselte seine Geschwindigkeit etwas und hielt auf das Stadtzentrum zu, wo er gerade eben noch eine gewaltige Erschütterung gespürt hatte. 

Gokus Sohn ließ seinen Blick über den Boden schweifen, aber das einzige was er sah, war Zerstörung und kleine Gruppen verängstigter Menschen, die versuchten so schnell es ging aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Er hatte keine Zeit ihnen zu helfen; er musste die Augen nach seinem eigentlichen Ziel offen halten, da er nirgends eine Aura des Cyborgs feststellen konnte, von dem er nicht einmal wusste wie er aussah. Goten hoffte, dass sich sein Gegner durch weitere Explosionen vielleicht verraten würde.

Dann bemerkte er eine bleiche Gestalt, die etwa auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm über der Stadt schwebte und ihn zu beobachten schien. Goten ballte sein zornig seine Fäuste und beschleunigte seinen Flug. Kurz vor der Gestalt stoppte er abrupt und musterte sein Gegenüber: Ein muskulöser Kerl, von ungefähr derselben Größe wie er selbst, mit bleichgrüner Haut, einer weißen Hose und schwarzen Stiefeln. Aus dem augenbrauenlosen Gesicht der Gestalt, das – so schrecklich es für Goten auch war – Ähnlichkeiten mit Gohan aufwies, blickten ihn zwei pechschwarze Augen gespannt an. Dieser Blick, und die Tatsache, dass der Cyborg die Arme verschränkt hatte, vermittelten Goten den Eindruck, dass sein Gegner auf ihn gewartet hatte. Der junge Kämpfer spannte abermals verbissen seinen ganzen Körper an.

"Nano!", zischte er zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

"Gut geraten, Kleiner", lobte Nano ihn spöttisch und löste seine Arme. "Son Goten, nehme ich an? Ganz allein hier? Ihr tretet doch sonst nur in Rudeln auf."

"Du Mistkerl hast meinen Bruder umgebracht!", schrie Goten aufge­bracht. "Dafür wirst du bezahlen!!!"

Der Halb-Saiyajin schoss nach vorne und schmetterte Nano seine Faust ins Gesicht – ohne einen Effekt zu erzielen. Erschrocken riss Goten die Augen auf.

"Na und?", grinste Nano. Bevor Goten etwas unternehmen konnte, ließ der Cyborg seine beiden Fäuste auf den Kopf des Jugendlichen niederfahren und schmetterte ihn in die Stadt hinab.

Goten entfuhr ein Schmerzensschrei, aber Schlag war schwach genug gewesen, um ihn wegzustecken. Er bremste seinen Sturz ab und landete auf allen Vieren auf der Straße. Knapp fünf Meter vor ihm setzten ein Paar schwarze Stiefel ebenfalls auf dem Asphalt auf.

"Schon genug?"

Immer noch wütend, erhob sich Goten und rieb sich die Stelle an seinem Kopf, an der er getroffen worden war. 

"Ich schließe daraus, dass die Antwort auf meine Frage 'Nein' ist", meinte Nano unbeschwert.

"Ich werde dich umbringen! Für Gohan und all die Menschen hier!", brüllte Goten und ließ seine Kraft steigen, bis die Luft um ihn herum explodierte und er sich einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte.

"Schade. Hast wohl keine Lust auf Smalltalk", scherzte Nano und ging in Kampfstellung. 

Kurzzeitig standen sich beiden wortlos gegenüber und starrten sich gegenseitig an, während der Regen, der zu einem Tröpfeln reduziert war, auf sie nieder nieselte. Sekunden später sprang Goten nach vorne und ging zum Angriff über. Nano wich mit einem Satz nach hinten aus, doch der Halb-Saiyajin landete kurz, stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab und schloss zu seinem unheimlichen Gegner auf. Die beiden begannen einen schnellen Austausch von Schlägen und Tritten, dabei bewegten sie sich von einer Straße zur nächsten, hoch in die Luft und wieder zurück auf den Boden. 

Nano beschränkte sich die meiste Zeit darauf, den Schlägen des Teenagers auszuweichen, beziehungsweise sie einfach abzublocken. Anderseits schlug er auch nur halbherzig zu, so dass auch Goten die meisten Angriffe abwehren konnten und diejenigen, die durchkamen, beeinträchtigten den jungen Saiyajin nicht weiter.

Schließlich befanden sich die beiden wieder in Luft. Goten schaffte es kurz etwas Abstand zu seinem Gegner zu gewinnen, dann griff er wieder an und versuchte Nano mit einem kräftigen Haken im Gesicht zu treffen, doch anstatt eines Kieferknochens befand sich nur Luft am Zielort. Goten ahnte, was kommen würde und versuchte sich umzudrehen, doch da traf ihn schon Nanos Faust in den Rücken und schleuderte den Jugendlichen ein Stück von sich weg. 

Der Schlag war härter als die bisherigen gewesen, doch der Halb-Saiyajin ignorierte den Schmerz und griff sofort wieder an. Er versuchte seinen Gegner mit einem Kick zu treffen, doch verfehlte ihn erneut. Jedoch hatte auch Nano sich verrechnet: Er hatte versucht denselben Trick noch einmal anzuwenden und war wieder hinter den Jungen ausgewichen, und nun nutzte Goten seinen Schwung aus, wirbelte herum und ließ sein Schienbein gegen Nanos Kopf krachen. 

Der Cyborg schrie - mehr überrascht als verletzt – auf und verpasste dann Goten seinerseits einen Tritt gegen den Unterkiefer. Daraufhin trennten sich die beiden Kontrahenten und ließen sich zur Straße zurückfallen. Goten landete auf einem umgefallenen Bus und Nano, in einiger Entfernung, vor einer langen Mauer. Immer noch überrascht rieb sich der Cyborg seine getroffene Wange.

Goten ignorierte den Schmerz an seinem Kinn und dachte angestrengt nach. Er war immer noch unglaublich wütend auf Nano, aber langsam begann auch der rationale Teil seines Verstandes wieder zu arbeiten. Sein Gegner war stark; stärker als er gedacht hatte und vor allem stärker als alles, mit dem Goten seit langem zu tun gehabt hatte. Als er losgeflogen war, war er davon überzeugt gewesen, Gohans Mörder zur Strecke zu bringen, aber nun sah die Lage um einiges komplizierter aus. Er musste sich mehr ins Zeug legen!

"Bravo! Du hast mich getroffen, Kleiner. Glaub aber bloß nicht, dass du deshalb gewonnen hast!", sagte Nano schließlich und wartete auf eine weitere Aktion seines Gegners.

"Ich werde dich trotzdem vernichten!" Goten stemmte seine Beine fester in den Bus unter ihm, streckte seine Arme in Nanos Richtung und formte mit seinen Händen eine Schale.

"Was soll das werden?", fragte Nano grinsend. "Die Familienattacke?"

"Ka... Me..."

Goten zog seine Hände zurück und eine blau leuchtende Kugel Ki bildete sich zwischen seinen Handflächen.

"Ha... Me..."

"Also doch!", meinte Nano und ließ das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht verschwinden. Er streckte seine Arme leicht von sich und begann unter leichtem Knurren seinen ganzen Körper anzuspannen. Der Asphalt in seiner Nähe sprang auf und etliche kleine Felsbrocken begannen aufzusteigen. Die Luft um ihn herum begann zu flimmern, als sie von Nanos langsam freiwerdender Energie erhitzt wurde. "Mein Kleiner, du hast keine Vorstellung, mit welchen Kräften du dich messen willst!"

Goten stockte kurz überrascht, als er die Kraft der Aura wahrnahm, die Nano plötzlich verströmte, dann verzog er sein Gesicht wieder zu einer zornigen Maske und schleuderte seine Hände nach vorne.

"HAAAAA!"

Der Ki-Blast schoss mit einem lauten Rauschen auf Nano zu, der keine Anstalten machte auszuweichen, sondern immer mehr Energie frei setzte. Die Attacke fegte über den Cyborg hinweg und schlug mit einem Krachen in die Mauer hinter ihm ein. Beide verschwanden in einer Explosion.

*   *   *

Das gleichmäßige, nervtötende Surren einer Bohrmaschine erfüllte den Schwerkraftraum, bis es schließlich durch das Geklimper von vier zu Boden fallenden Schrauben und einem anschließenden Fluch ersetzt wurde.

"Dieser Mann hat's mal wieder geschafft! Alle Kabel sind verschmort. Die werde ich alle austauschen müssen. Und die Kontakte sind wahrscheinlich auch alle im Eimer", schimpfte Bulma, die in einer Luke unter der Kontrolleinrichtung des Schwerkraftraums verschwunden war. "Trunks, reichst du mir bitte die Drahtschere! Die muss noch da draußen irgendwo herumliegen."

"Was?", fragte Trunks verwirrt. Er hatte seiner Mutter nicht zugehört, sondern war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft gewesen. Erst beim letzten Wort war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte.

"Die Drahtschere", meinte Bulma leicht genervt in ihrer Luke.

"Was ist damit?"

"Gib sie mir! Bitte!"

"Achso, natürlich", sagte Trunks leise, stapfte dann durch den Raum zum Werkzeugkasten, kramte den gewünschten Gegenstand hervor und reichte ihn seiner Mutter.

"Danke", bedankte sich Bulma, setzte ihre Arbeit aber nicht gleich wieder fort, sondern blickte ihren etwas unmotiviert dreinschauenden Sohn an. "Du hast keine Lust mir zu helfen, oder?"

"Warum?"

"Du siehst nicht so aus." Bulma schob sich aus der Nische hervor um ihren Sohn besser sehen zu können. "Hör zu, ich zwing dich nicht dazu, aber wenn du den Laden einmal übernehmen willst..."

"Sollte ich auch etwas Ahnung von der praktischen Seite haben", setzte Trunks den Satz seiner Mutter fort. Er hatte den Spruch nicht das erste Mal gehört. "Ich hab sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun."

"Na dann", meinte Bulma und kroch ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück ins Innere der Gravitationsmaschine.

Trunks kehrte zu seinem vorherigen Platz zurück und fuhr damit fort, die zerplatzten Glühbirnen der Lampen auszuwechseln. Schon bei der zweiten jedoch unterbrach er seine Tätigkeit wieder. Sein Blick war durch eines der kleinen Fenster nach draußen in den Garten gefallen und fast regungslos beobachtete er das Schauspiel, dass ihn schon das vorherige Mal abgelenkt hatte: Sein Vater und Bra trainierten zusammen im Garten. 

Nur schien es nicht die Art von Training zu sein, die Trunks von seinem Erzeuger gewohnt war. Sein Vater schien Bra ein paar der Grundschläge und Tritte beigebracht zu haben und seine Schwester, die einen dunkelblauen Trainingsanzug trug und ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden hatte, versuchte nun so gut es ging diese in Angriffe umzusetzen. 

Sein Vater beschränkte sich darauf auszuweichen oder die Schläge an seinen Handflächen abprallen zu lassen – nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte, von Bra getroffen zu werden. Die beiden unterbrachen plötzlich ihr Sparring und Vegeta schien seiner Tochter etwas zu erklären, was Bra äußerst interessiert aufzunehmen schien.

"Blöder Mist! Ausgerechnet jetzt! Trunks, liegen da draußen Ersatzbatterien für die Taschenlampe?"

Trunks konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihm jemals bei einer Trainingssession mit seinem Vater erklärt worden war wäre, was er falsch gemacht hatte oder was er ändern sollte. Die einzigen Anzeichen dafür, dass er etwas richtig gemacht hatte, war ein zufriedenes Grinsen oder ein 'Nicht schlecht!' seines Vaters gewesen und wenn sich von diesem getarnten Lob hatte ablenken lassen, hatte ihm im nächsten Moment ein umso härterer Schlag getroffen.

"Trunks?"

Trunks verstand, dass sein Vater unmöglich bei Bra, die schließlich überhaupt keine Erfahrung im Kämpfen hatte, genau so vorgehen konnte, wie bei ihm damals. Trotzdem war etwas anders, Trunks konnte nur nicht genau beschreiben, was es war. Das einzige, das er wusste, war, dass er niemanden kannte – mit Ausnahme von Goten -, der sich in den letzten Jahren so verändert hatte, wie sein Vater.

Er fragte sich nur, was passieren würde, wenn sich in drei oder vier Wochen herausstellte, dass Bra genug vom Training hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nur, wie so oft, eine Laune seiner Schwester war zu trainieren. Pans Auftritt, von dem ihm seine Mutter erzählte hatte, musste seine kleine Schwester beeindruckt haben.

"Trunks, was hältst du davon, wenn du einfach raus gehst und mitmachst, bevor du hier vor Neid zerplatzt?"

Erschrocken wurde der Teenager aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie seine Mutter neben ihn getreten war. 

"Ich bin nicht neidisch, es ist nur...", begann er sich zu verteidigen. 

"So ein ungewohntes Bild. Ich weiß", grinste Bulma und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse. "Was hältst du von einer Pause für uns beide? Gesellen wir uns ein bisschen zu den beiden. Von mir aus kann dieser Raum sowieso vermodern."

Bulmas Sohn begann daraufhin ebenfalls zu grinsen. "Gute Idee, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die beiden weiter machen, wenn wir..."

Trunks brach mitten im Satz ab und erstarrte vor Schreck fast zur Salzsäule. Langsam blickte er durchs Fenster in den Garten hinaus. Die Reaktion seines Vaters ließ für ihn keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich nicht mit dem irrte, was er gerade gespürt hatte.

"Was hast du?", fragte Bulma von dem plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel ihres Sohnes beunruhigt.

"Nano!", zischte Trunks und stürmte aus dem Schwerkraftraum, ohne die Reaktion seiner Mutter abzuwarten. 

"Dad!", rief er draußen angekommen hektisch.

"Ich weiß", antworte Vegeta säuerlich. "Komm mit! Heute schnappen wir ihn uns!"

"Sag mir endlich was los ist, Papa!"

Sowohl Vegeta, als auch Trunks ignorierten Bra und setzten unter einem lauten Knall einen Teil ihrer Kräfte frei und schossen in den Himmel davon. Kaum hatten sie genug Höhe gewonnen, um Kollisionen mit Hochhäusern und Skycars zu vermeiden, erhöhten sie ihre Geschwindigkeit und rasten auf den Ort zu, von dem sie Nanos gewaltige Energie wahrnahmen.

"Er ist ganz schön weit weg, Dad! Er ist sicher verschwunden, bevor wir dort ankommen."

"Ich weiß", knurrte Vegeta ein weiteres Mal. "Du kannst gerne umkehren, wenn du glaubst, dass es sinnlos ist."

Trunks überlegte kurz, aber bevor sich zu irgendetwas entschließen konnte, bemerkte er eine zweite Aura, die er sehr gut kannte.

"Goten ist bei ihm!", schrie Trunks erschrocken. Sein Vater nickte nur stumm. "Dad, das überlebt er nicht!"

"Dann sollten wir uns beeilen."

Mit einem Knistern verwandelten sich die beiden in Super Saiyajins und schossen mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit auf Cereal-City zu. Um die beiden wurde es schnell dunkel, als sie der Nacht immer weiter entgegen flogen. 

*   *   *

"Erwischt!", schrie Goten zuversichtlich, als sich die Rauch- und Staubwolken vor ihm auftürmten, in denen sein verhasster Gegner so eben verschwunden war. Das Kamehameha hatte Nano voll erwischt und Goten hatte es mit voller Kraft abgefeuert. 

"Erwischt?", tönte es aus den undurchsichtigen Wolken. Der junge Saiyajin erstarrte vor Schreck, vor allem als er noch dazu die kraftvolle Aura seine Gegners wahrnahm. Dann trat Nano langsamen Schrittes aus der Rauchwolke. Während an seinem Körper noch einige dünne Rauchschwaden entlang zogen, ging er langsam auf den Bus zu, auf dem Goten immer noch stand. Die Gesichtszüge des Teenagers verzogen sich wieder zu einer grimmigen Maske und er ballte ein weiteres Mal seine Hände wütend zu Fäusten.

"Wenn du mit 'Erwischt' die Mauer meinst", sagte Nano mit einem Grinsen und deutete mit einem Finger über seine Schulter, "dann hast du Recht. Ansonsten..." Mit einem Zischen verschwand Nano plötzlich von der Bildfläche.

"...Hast du dich ganz schön verschätzt, Kleiner!"

Goten fuhr herum, als er die Stimme des Cyborgs hinter sich vernahm, doch in diesem Moment traf ihn ein Faustschlag im Gesicht und schleuderte ihn von dem Bus runter auf die Straße. Stöhnend richtete er sich wieder auf. Noch während er sich die schmerzende Stelle rieb, an der er getroffen worden war, landete Nano vor dem Jugendlichen.

"Was ist los? Steh auf!"

Mit einem Knurren sprang Goten auf die Beine und wollte Nano angreifen, doch der Cyborg ließ blitzschnell seinen Kopf vorschnellen und knallte seine Stirn auf die von Goten. Der Halb-Saiyajin wurde davon so überrascht getroffen, dass er zurücktaumelte und wieder zu Boden stürzte.

"Was ist los, kleiner Super Saiyajin?", spottete Nano. "Wolltest du nicht deinen Bruder rächen? Dann solltest du dich aber etwas besser anstrengen. Sieh her, ich überlass dir auch mal für eine Runde die Offensive."

Demonstrativ verschränkte der Cyborg die Arme und wartete mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf eine Aktion seines Opfers. Goten rappelte sich wieder auf und ging in Kampfstellung. Er presste seine Zähne verbissen zusammen, dann stürzte er sich mit einem zornigen Schrei auf Nano.

"Halts Maul, du Dreckskerl!!!"

Goten ließ den vielleicht zornigsten Sturm aus Schlägen seines Lebens auf seinen Widersacher los, doch seine Fäuste gelangten kein einziges Mal mit Nanos Gesicht oder Oberkörper in Kontakt. Und das, obwohl es so aussah, als würde sich Nano keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Goten wusste jedoch, dass sein Gegner sich einfach so schnell bewegte, dass er selbst es nicht wahrnahm.

Nachdem das Schauspiel ungefähr eine Minute angedauert hatte, ließ Nano sein rechtes Knie vorschnellen und rammte es dem Halb-Saiyajin in den Magen. Damit raubte er Goten sämtliche Luft. Der Teenager sank in sich zusammen als das Knie zurückgezogen wurde, doch der Cyborg packte ihn am Kragen und hob den geschwächten Kämpfer vom Boden.

"Du machst das falsch, Kleiner. So geht das."

Nano holte mit seiner freien Hand aus, ließ sie wieder nach vorne schnellen und verpassten Goten einen hammerharten Schlag. Gleichzeitig lockerte er seinen Griff um Gotens Shirt, so dass der Teenager von der Wucht des Schlages weggeschleudert wurde. Goten streifte mehrere Autos, Straßenschilder und durchschlug sogar ein Gebäude, bevor er ein paar Häuserblocks weiter wieder auf dem Asphalt der Straße aufschlug und liegen blieb.

Mit einem Stöhnen mühte sich Goten ein weiteres Mal auf die Beine. Er versuchte die Nachwirkung des harten Treffers abzuschütteln, die ihn immer noch etwas benommen machte. In diesem Moment landet Nano, der ihm hinterher geflogen war, wieder vor ihm.

"Alle Achtung! Du stehst ja doch noch. Hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Goten antwortete nicht, sondern stieß einen unglaublich zornigen und  gleichzeitig frustrierten Schrei aus, während er seine sämtlichen verblieben Kräfte freisetzte. Mit einem lauten Knistern und Knacken überlud er die Luft um sich herum mit seinen gewaltigen Energien, während der geplagte Straßenbelag ringsum zerplatzte. Gotens goldene Aura gewann immer mehr an Intensität, bis der Halb-Saiyajin schließlich mit einem weiteren Schrei seine Arme nach vorne riss, die Hände an den Handgelenken zusammen schmetterte und einen gewaltigen goldgelben Ki-Blast auf Nano abfeuerte.

Der Cyborg wich mit einem gekonnten Sprung in die Luft aus, wo er verharrte, und der Angriff schoss unter ihm hindurch und vernichtete mit einer gewaltigen Explosion mehrere Gebäude.

"Aber, aber!", meinte Nano mit einem Blick über den Rücken. "Du machst ja mehr kaputt als ich!"

"Du sollst die Schnauze halten!!!"

Goten stieß sich vom Boden ab und startete einen weiteren Angriff in Richtung seines fliegenden Gegners, doch Nano kam dem Jungen mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit entgegen und tauchte direkt vor ihm wieder auf.

"So redet man nicht mit einem Erwachsenen!", scherzte Nano, bevor er dem Teenager mit dem Rücken seiner flachen Hand übers Gesicht schlug, was mehr eine beleidigende als verletzende Wirkung hatte. Goten musste jedoch auf den wirklichen Schmerz nicht lange warten, als Nano ihn mit einem Rundumkick zu Boden schickte. Dort unsanft gelandet, war das nächste was Goten erblickte ein Paar schwarze Stiefel, kurz darauf traf ihn einer davon am Kiefer. Der Halb-Saiyajin überschlug sich zweimal und blieb dann endgültig in einer Pfütze aus Regenwasser liegen. 

Seine Haare verloren ihre goldene Färbung, doch dann rammte Goten beide Fäusten in den Boden und stemmte sich hoch, während er sich mit einem Schrei wieder in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelte. Schwer nach Atem ringend fixierte er seinen überlegenen Gegner.

"Doch noch nicht am Ende?", fragte Nano mit gestellt überraschtem Ton. "Ich dachte dein Akku sei leer." 

Der Cyborg machte ein paar langsame Schritte auf Goten zu und blieb dann einige Meter vor ihm stehen. Grinsend erwiderte er den hasserfüllten Blick des Jugendlichen.

"Pff... Pff... Grins nicht so... Pff... dämlich!", stöhnte Goten, während er versuchte einigermaßen gerade zu stehen.

"Du willst wohl unbedingt weiter machen, was, Kleiner? Mir soll's Recht sein. Mittlerweile ist mir warm."

"Gib... Pff... nicht so an!"

"Angeben?", lachte Nano und zielte mit einem Arm auf den Halb-Saiyajin. "Ich zeig dir, was angeben ist!"

Goten, der einen Ki-Blast von seinem Gegner erwartete, nahm eine verteidigungsbereite Stellung ein, doch Nanos Aktion überraschte ihn total, da sie anders erfolgte, als erwartet: Der Cyborg hob seinen Arm etwas an und feuerte einen faustgroßen Ki-Blast über Goten hinweg, der etwas hinter dem Teenager in ein Haus einschlug und ein großes Loch in die Wand riss. Goten, der der leuchtenden Kugel nachgeblickt hatte, drehte sich wieder um und sah seinen Kontrahenten fragend an.

"Den Saiyajin über zwei Banden ins Loch", kündigte Nano ohne große Gefühlsregung an.

Diese Antwort hatte Goten nur noch mehr verwirrt, doch reagierte so schnell es sein geschundener Körper noch zuließ, als Nano eine weiteren Ki-Blast – diesmal auf ihn gezielt – abfeuerte und wich mit einem Sprung in die Luft aus. 

Gleich darauf erkannte er, dass er auf ein Ablenkungsmanöver hereingefallen war.

Ohne dass Goten eine Chance hatte den Angriff zu blocken, traf ihn Nanos Knie in den Magen. Der Halb-Saiyajin verlor dadurch allein schon fast das Bewusstsein. Dann holte der Cyborg mit beiden Fäusten aus und schmetterte Goten damit gegen eine Hauswand, an der der junge Kämpfer abprallte. Daraufhin stürzte Goten mit soviel Wucht auf die Straße, dass er auch von dort wieder abprallte und anschließend genau in dem von Nano gesprengten Loch auf der anderen Straßenseite verschwand. Ein lautes Krachen und eine anschließende Staubwolke zeigten an, dass Goten im Inneren des Gebäudes auf Widerstand getroffen war. 

Mit zufriedenem Grinsen und verschränkten Armen landete Nano wieder auf der Straße und beobachtete das Loch, in dem sein Opfer verschwunden war.

"Wie sagt man beim Billard? 'Tor'? 'Hole-in-One'?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort. Eine ganze Zeit lang geschah nichts, dann wankte Goten langsam aus der Gebäuderuine, immer noch als Super Saiyajin, aber deutlich erschöpft.

"Du bist ganz schön schwach", kommentierte Nano die Szene, woraufhin sich Gokus jüngster Sohn ein weiteres Mal auf ihn stürzte. Der Cyborg wich mit einem Schritt zur Seite und verpasste seinem Angreifer einen leichten Schubs, so dass dieser ins Straucheln geriet und Mühe hatte auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

"Ich meine, dein Vater und Bruder hatten ordentlich was drauf. Die waren richtig gefährlich. Du dagegen bist ein Furz im Wind."

"Klappe!"

Goten versuchte es mit einem weiteren Angriff, doch Nano nahm ihm mit einem Schlag auf den Brustkorb den Wind aus den Segeln und schubste ihn erneut von sich weg.

"Bist du sicher, dass ihr zur selben Familie gehört? Bist du vielleicht adoptiert, oder so?", fragte Nano als würde er für Goten nach einer Lösung für ein Problem suchen.

"Sei endlich still, elender Schwätzer!"

Wieder schlug Goten nach dem Cyborg und wieder traf er ihn nicht, stattdessen fegte ihn Nano mit einer schnellen Bewegung von den Beinen, so dass Goten mit dem Gesicht voraus auf den immer noch nassen Boden fiel. Stöhnend drehte der junge Halb-Saiyajin sich auf den Rücken. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass Nano ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und sich von ihm entfernte.

"Jetzt weiß ich es!", verkündete Nano, als hätte die Antwort auf das nicht vorhandene Problem gefunden. "Du gehörst wahrscheinlich nur teilweise zu ihnen. Dein Vater war lange tot und deine Mutter sicher sehr einsam, also..."

"HALTS MAUL, DRECKIGER BASTARD!!!"

Bevor Nano seinen Satz vollenden hatte können, war Goten aufgesprungen und stürzte sich getrieben von neuer Wut auf seinen Peiniger. Nano blickte sadistisch grinsend über seiner Schulter, dann drehte er sich herum und fing Gotens Faustschlag ab, indem er den Jungen am Handgelenk packte. Der Cyborg zerrte Goten auf sich zu und packte ihn mit seiner anderen Hand am Oberarm. Dann – bevor Goten auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte – rammte Nano denn Ellbogen des jungen Kämpfers auf sein Knie.

Ein lautes Krachen erfüllte die still gewordene Stadt, gefolgt von einem gellenden Schmerzensschrei.

"Wow! Das war vielleicht ein Schrei", meinte Nano, der den vor Schmerzen wimmernden Goten immer noch festhielt. "Mal sehen, ob du so einen noch einmal hinbekommst."

Nano ließ sein Opfer los, doch bevor der geschwächte Kämpfer zu Boden stürzen konnte, traf ihn ein unglaublich harter Tritt des Cyborgs am Oberarm des ohnehin schon halbzerschmetterten Arms. Ein weiteres Mal war ein unangenehmes Krachen zu vernehmen, dann wurde Goten von der Wucht des Trittes mit einem lauten Schrei gegen ein Auto geschleudert, das unter dem Aufprall fast vollständig zerstört wurde. Am Ende seiner Kräfte sank Goten zu Boden, während er vom Super Saiyajin endgültig in den Normalzustand zurückfiel. Gleich darauf wurde er jedoch von Nano an den Haare wieder hoch gezogen.

"Was ist los, Kleiner? Der Spaß fängt doch erst an!"

Nano schmetterte seine Faust in Gotens Magen und ließ gleichzeitig seine Haare los. Der Halb-Saiyajin wurde gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert, an der er kraftlos abprallte und anschließend auf den Gehweg klatschte. Goten erbrach einen Schwall aus Blut und versuchte sich aufzurichten, er hatte dafür jedoch einfach zu wenig Kraft und zu viele Schmerzen, besonders in seinem rechtem Arm.

"Dad..."

*   *   *

Leise streifte sich ChiChi ihren Morgenmantel über und schlich dann vorsichtig aus dem Schlafzimmer. Geräuschlos schloss sie hinter sich die Tür wieder, obwohl sie vermutete, dass sie ihren Mann nur schwerlich damit aufwecken hätte könnte. Sie verstand nicht, wie Goku bei diesem Sturm überhaupt schlafen konnte. Der Regen prasselte mit soviel Druck gegen das Haus, dass es sich anhörte, als wären es Steine und nicht Wasser, was da vom Himmel fiel. Die grellen Blitze und der laute Donner taten ihr übriges.

Genau deshalb war sie auch aufgestanden, sie wollte vorsichtshalber überprüfen, ob wirklich alle Fenster im Haus geschlossen waren. Aber noch ein weiterer Grund hatte sie aus dem Bett getrieben. Irgendetwas bedrückte sie, aber sie wusste nicht, was es war. Sie verspürte aber den inneren Drang überprüfen zu müssen, ob mit ihrer Familie alles in Ordnung war.

ChiChi schlich so leise wie möglich – was durch den Teppichboden sehr vereinfacht wurde - den Gang entlang zu Gohans und Videls Zimmer; dort angekommen öffnete sie geräuschlos die Tür. Videl schlief friedlich auf ihrer Seite des Doppelbettes. ChiChi begann zu lächeln. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich Videls mentaler Zustand gegenüber den voran gegangen Wochen erstaunlich gebessert, was natürlich eine gute Sache war. Mit einem kurzen Blick überprüfte ChiChi, ob das Fenster geschlossen war, dann schloss sie die Tür wieder. Sie würde es sich rasch wieder abgewöhnen müssen, jeden Abend nach ihrer Schwiegertochter zu sehen, wenn Gohan wieder am Leben war. 

Genauso leise wie bei Videl überprüfte ChiChi auch bei ihrer Enkelin ob alles in Ordnung war. Pan schlief ebenfalls, trotz des lauten Unwetters draußen, wenn auch nicht ganz so friedlich wie ihre Mutter. Ihr Bett sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, da die Bettlacken total zerwühlt waren und Pan verkehrt herum darin lag, beide Arme fest um ihr Kissen geschlungen.

Immer noch lächelnd schloss ChiChi auch diese Tür wieder. Pan war wirklich ein herzallerliebstes Kind, wenn sie nur manchmal nicht so wild und genauso verrückt aufs Kämpfen wäre, wie ihr Großvater. Aber das konnte sich im Verlauf der Jahre noch ändern.

Ihr letzte Station ansteuernd marschierte ChiChi den Gang entlang auf Gotens Zimmer zu. Als sie an der Treppe vorbei kam stutze sie. Aus dem Erdgeschoß kamen Geräusche, nicht sehr laut, aber trotzdem nicht zu überhören. Es klang fast so, als ob der Fernseher laufen würde. ChiChis Lächeln verschwand. Wie sollte der Junge seinen Schlafrhythmus auf Schulzeit umstellen, wenn er so kurz vor Ende der Ferien immer noch so lange auf war. 

Nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtig wie zuvor stapfte sie zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes und öffnete die Tür, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich nicht im Bett lag. Und tatsächlich bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht: Gotens Bett war leer.

"_Goten!"_

ChiChi fuhr herum. Der Ruf stammte nicht von ihr, sondern war aus ihrem Schlafzimmer gekommen. Goku musste aufgewacht sein. Aber warum rief er nach Goten? Besorgt eilte sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen fand sie einen hektischen Saiyajin vor, der sich ungewöhnlich schnell und hastig seinen Trainingsanzug vom Vortag anzog.

"Was ist los?", fragte ChiChi, die durch das ungewöhnliche Verhalten ihres Mannes leicht verängstig war.

"Goten", antwortete ihr Goku mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, während er sich seinen Gürtel notdürftig zuband und dann seinen Beutel mit magischen Bohnen aus dem Schrank holte. "Er ist in Gefahr!"

"Was!? Er liegt zwar nicht in seinem Bett, aber ich dachte..."

"Er kämpft... Mit Nano!"

"WAS!!?" schrie ChiChi entsetzt auf und stürzte daraufhin auf Goku zu und klammerte sich an sein Shirt. "Mein armer Goten, er darf nicht auch noch sterben! Du musst ihn retten! SCHNELL!!!"

"Ich weiß", sagte er ruhig, aber keineswegs unbesorgt und löste ChiChis Hände von seinem Shirt. "Ich bin schon unterwegs."

Goku setzte sich zwei Finger seiner rechten Hand an die Stirn, konzentrierte sich kurz und war ein paar Sekunden später verschwunden. 

"Bitte, Goku, rette ihn!", flehte ChiChi mit Tränen in den Augen. "Lass nicht zu, dass dieses Monster auch noch unseren zweiten Sohn tötet."

"_Goku!"_

ChiChi erschrak. Der Schrei kam aus dem Erdgeschoß, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung von wem er stammen konnte, also rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter. Unten wurde sie von einem klitschnassen und ebenfalls sehr besorgt dreinblickenden Kuririn empfangen. 

"Kuririn?", fragte sie verwirrt. "Was machst du hier und wie bist du rein gekommen?"

"Die Tür war offen. Entschuldige, dass ich euch aufwecke, aber es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert! Du musst sofort Goku aufwecken! Nano ist wieder aufgetaucht!"

"Ich weiß", sagte ChiChi bedrückt. "Goku ist schon wach und unterwegs, um Goten zu retten."

"Goten?"

"Mein armer, kleiner Junge ist ganz allein losgezogen, um gegen dieses Monster zu kämpfen." ChiChi brach endgültig in Tränen aus und wollte auf die Knie sinken, doch Kuririn stützte sie rechtzeitig. "Was mach ich nur wenn er ihn mir auch noch wegnimmt?"

"Das wird nicht passieren. Goku ist rechtzeitig dort und zieht diesem Nano das Fell über die Ohren", tröstete Kuririn die Frau seines Freundes. In Gedanken beschäftigte ihn jedoch noch etwas ganz anderes.

*Super! Dreitausend Kilometer in Rekordzeit nonstop durch den Regen geflogen, und das völlig umsonst.*

*   *   *

Ihm war kalt. Eiskalt, und zugleich doch furchtbar heiß. Goten wusste nicht welche Empfindungen noch die richtigen waren. Sein rechter Arm war vollständig zertrümmert und sollte ihm eigentlich gewaltige Schmerzen bereiten, genauso sein Knie. Nano hatte ihm vorher einen gewaltigen Tritt in Kniekehle verpasst und er hatte ein unangenehmes Knacken vernommen. Aber Goten spürte gar nichts mehr. Er hatte nicht mal mehr die Kraft seine Hände zu Fäusten zu ballen, sich aufzurichten oder auch nur die Augen offen zu halten.

Wieder traf ihn etwas Hartes in die Seite und schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter durch die Luft. Ein paar seiner Rippen mussten ebenfalls schon gebrochen sein. Unsanft landete er in einer weiteren Pfütze - nicht, dass es noch etwas ausgemacht hätte. Er war sowieso schon vollkommen durchnässt, nicht nur vom Regenwasser, sondern auch von seinem eigenen Blut.

*Die Klamotten kann ich wegschmeißen. Mum wird sauer sein*, dachte Goten und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, warum er jetzt gerade auf diesen Gedanken kam.

"Hey, Kleiner!", hörte er Nanos verächtliche Stimme. "Was ist los? Wehr dich wenigsten ein bisschen."

Ein weiteres Mal traf ihn ein Tritt des Cyborgs in die Flanken. Goten vernahm erneut ein bedrohliches Knacken, dann wurde er von der Wucht des Treffers weggeschleudert und prallte anschließend gegen etwas Festes. Er nahm an das es ein Haus war.

Er konnte nun endgültig keine einzelnen Stellen mehr an seinem Körper bestimmen, die ihn schmerzten. Sein ganzer Körper pulsierte heiß und gleichzeitig schien er vor Kälte zu zittern.

Nano näherte sich. Er hörte, wie die Metallsohlen sich auf ihn zu bewegten und jeder einzelne Schritt des Cyborgs hallte wie ein Donner in seinen Ohren. 

Irgendetwas schloss sich um seine Haare und zerrte ihn daran hoch. Seine Beine befanden sich zwar noch am Boden, aber er stand nicht aus eigener Kraft. Goten zwang sich dazu ein Auge zu öffnen, sein Blick war jedoch so verschwommen, dass er nichts wahrnahm außer einem großen hellen Fleck, der wahrscheinlich Nanos Gesicht darstellte, und zwei kleineren schwarzen Flecken, die ihn daraus anstarrten.

"Na, Kleiner? Sollen wir Schluß machen?"

Goten antwortete nicht, sondern hustete nur kurz und kraftlos, wodurch ihm ein Gemisch aus Blut und Speichel aus dem Mund lief.

"Ich fasse das als 'ja' auf."

Er spürte wie sein Gesicht gegen die Hauswand geschmettert wurde, so fest, dass der Beton zersplitterte. Er spürte den Druck von Nanos Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und den Griff um seine Haare, als der Cyborg ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt hielt. Dann verloren seine Beine den Kontakt zum Boden. Nano raste mit ihm die Gebäudewand entlang nach oben, sein Gesicht weiterhin gegen den Beton gepresst. Goten konnte sich vorstellen, dass das unglaublich schmerzhaft war, aber sein Nervensystem teilte ihm keine gesonderten Schmerzimpulse mehr mit.

Der Länge des Fluges zufolge handelte es sich um ein recht hohes Gebäude, dann verschwand plötzlich der Widerstand in seinem Gesicht. Sie mussten sich im freien Flug über der Stadt befinden. Goten bemerkte wie sich der Griff um seine Haare entfernte. Der physikalischen Trägheit folgend, flog er noch ein Stück weiter nach oben, dann begann er wieder zu fallen, doch eine Hand, die sich um seinen Hals schloss, stoppte seinen Fall.

"Hast du noch irgendetwas zu sagen, Kleiner?"

_*Thump-Thump*___

Goten öffnete abermals seine Augen. Nano grinste ihn an.

"Du bist ja doch noch wach!"

_*Thump-Thump*___

Seine Augen fielen wieder zu.__

"Scheinbar doch nicht."

_*Thump-Thump*___

Er nahm Nanos Stimme fast nicht mehr wahr. Es klang als würde jemand zu ihm sprechen, der weit entfernt war.

"Ich hab keine Lust mehr. Du bist ganz schön langweilig, mein Kleiner."

_*Thump-Thump*___

Das einzige was er wirklich laut und deutlich wahrnahm, war sein Herzschlag. Ein letzter Muskel in seinem Körper, der noch Kraft hatte.

"Nicht mal zum Abreagieren taugst du richtig was."

_*Thump-Thump*___

Solange sein Herz schlug, hatte auch er noch Kraft. Er würde nicht aufgeben! Er ballte die Faust seines heilen Armes. Niemals! Er war Son Gokus Sohn!

"Du bist wirklich der Schandfleck der Familie, oder?" 

_*Thump-Thump*___

Goten öffnete seine Hand wieder und spürte wie seine letzten Kräfte aus seinem gesamten Körper zusammenflossen, spürte den Strom aus warmer Energie, die sich in seiner Handfläche verdichtete, spürte wie sein Herzschlag zunahm.

"Hmm... Da scheinen Freunde von dir zu kommen. Zu schade für dich, denn du wirst sie nicht mehr sehen. Ich mach dich jetzt kalt."

_*Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump*_

_*Thump*_

Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder. Wortlos hob Goten seinen Arm hoch und presste Nano seine Handfläche ins Gesicht, dann ließ er seiner angesammelten Energie freien Lauf. Der Kopf des Cyborgs verschwand in einem grellen Strahl aus purer Energie, doch sein Griff um Gotens Hals blieb bestehen. Schließlich ebbte die Energie wieder ab, als Goten sein letztes Pulver verschossen hatte.

"Sieh an, du hattest doch noch Reserven. Ich muss langsam aufpassen, das passiert mir schon zum zweiten Mal. Aber im Gegensatz zu Piccolo hat es dir Schwächling nichts gebracht. Du bist sogar zum Absorbieren zu schade. Machs gut, Kleiner."

Der Griff um seinen Hals löste sich und Goten bemerkte wie er auf den Erdboden zustürzte. Über ihm sah er Nanos Gestalt, vor der sich ein grelles Licht bildete. 

Er hatte versagt. Er hatte es nicht geschafft Gohan zu rächen. Das letzte, was er sah, war wie das grelle Leuchten auf ihn zuschoss.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

*   *   *

Ohne besondere Regung betrachtete Nano wie Gotens geschundener Körper sich von ihm entfernte und in die Stadt hinunter stürzte. Er hob geringschätzig einen Arm an, sammelte kurz genug Energie für einen Angriff und feuerte. Der Ki-Blast war stark genug um Goten in seinem geschwächten Zustand problemlos zu töten. 

Wenig begeistert beobachtete er wie das leuchtende Geschoss seinem geschlagenen Gegner immer näher kam. Der Abend war frustrierend für ihn gewesen. All seine Bemühungen in den letzten Wochen hatten sich als nutzlos heraus gestellt und sich an dem Jungen auszutoben war auch nur bedingt befriedigend gewesen. Wenigsten konnte er nun einen weiteren der Z-Krieger von seiner Liste streichen.

"Goten!"

Nano legte verwundert seine Stirn in Falten und noch bevor er sich fragen konnte, woher der Schrei gekommen war, huschte etwas unter ihm durch die Luft und riss Goten aus der Schussbahn. Der Ki-Blast flog daraufhin ins Leere und detonierte am Boden in einer mittelgroßen Explosion.

"Was war das?", fragte Nano zwar überrascht, aber nicht sonderlich verärgert. Plötzlich nahmen seine Sinne eine Aura wahr, die sich vor ein paar Sekunden noch nicht einmal in der Nähe befunden hatten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte die Umgebung ab, bis er auf dem flachen Dach eines kleineren Gebäudes Goten und seinen Retter erblickte.

"Son Goku!?" Nano verschränkte die Arme und begann zu grinsen. "Der ist ja bekannt für seine spontanen Auftritte."

Mit einem lauten Knall stoppten hinter ihm zwei weitere Personen, die sich eben noch mit hoher Geschwindigkeit bewegt hatten. Ihre Super Saiyajin Auren knisterten leise. Nano blickte sich zuerst nur kurz über die Schulter, dann drehte er sich vollständig um und musterte die beiden Neuankömmlinge sorgfältig.

"Sieh an, die drei Stooges haben ihren Auftritt", meinte der Cyborg mit einem Grinsen, dann verhärteten sich seine Züge.

"Ganz Recht. Und du bist dieser Spinner Nano!", knurrte Vegeta, begann aber anschließend zu grinsen. "Bekomm ich dich also endlich zu Gesicht."

*   *   *

"Beweg dich nicht, Goten!" wies Goku seinen Sohn an, während er ihn auf dem Dach absetzte und mit einem Arm um die Schultern stützte. Er achtete jedoch darauf, Gotens rechten Arm, der ganz offensichtlich gebrochen war, nicht weiter zu belasten. Hektisch begann er mit seiner freien Hand den Bohnenbeutel aus seinem Anzug zu zerren.

"D... Dad", stöhnte Goten auf. Er öffnete kurz seine Augen und versuchte sich zu bewegen.

"Bleib still liegen und versuch dich nicht zu bewegen. Ich gebe dir eine Bohne, dann geht's dir gleich wieder besser."

"I... Ich hab's nicht geschafft, Dad", sprach Goten, trotz der Aufforderung seines Vaters. "Ich hab Gohan nicht gerächt."

Goku beobachtete besorgt wie Goten bittere Tränen weinte, die helle Spuren auf seinem verdreckten und blutverkrusteten Gesicht zurückließen. Er beeilte sich den Beutel aufzuknüpfen, so schnell es ihm mit einer Hand möglich war. Schließlich gelang es ihm und er fischte einen der kleinen Wunderwirker heraus.

"Niemand hat von dir verlangt Gohan zu rächen. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf allein loszuziehen? Du hast deiner Mutter einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt... Und mir auch. Jetzt iss die Bohne."

Der Saiyajin schob Goten die Bohne zwischen die Lippen, dieser zerkaute sie dann langsam und schluckte sie mit sichtlichen Schmerzen hinunter. Goku zog seinen Arm vorsichtig unter Goten hervor und legte seinen Sohn langsam zurück, dann stand er auf.

"Deine Verletzungen bist du gleich los. Bleib liegen und ruh dich aus! Vegeta und ich erledigen ihn. Und rächen Gohan!"

Goku steckte den Beutel mit den magischen Bohnen wieder in seinen Anzug, dann begann er empor zu schweben, bis er sich mit Nano, Vegeta und Trunks auf einer Höher befand. 

"So sieht man sich wieder, Goku", sagte Nano zu ihm, während er sich zu ihm umdrehte. "Dein Sohnemann hat wohl noch mal Glück gehabt, was? Weißt du nicht, dass man Kinder um diese Zeit nicht mehr rauslassen sollte?"

"Du wirst büßen für das, was du uns und den ganzen Menschen angetan hast! Glaub nicht, dass du Gnade zu erwarten hast!", drohte ihm Goku mit ernster Miene.

"Aber, aber, wer wird denn so zornig sein?", fragte Nano mit spöttischem Grinsen. "Freust du dich nicht über einen neuen Gegner? Eine neue Herausforderung?"

"Hör auf mit dem albernen Geschwätz, Blechdose!", meldete sich Vegeta zu Wort. "Glaub nur nicht, dass du damit jemanden beeindruckst. Dein Versteckspiel ist gescheitert und nun geht dir dein Arsch auf Grundeis!"

"Aber Vegeta", fragte Nano über seine Schulter hinweg, "wer hat denn behauptet, dass ich mich noch verstecken wollte?" 

Der Cyborg flog langsam zur Seite, so dass sich sein Blickwinkel änderte und er Vegeta, Trunks und Goku gleichzeitig im Blick behalten konnte. 

"Du bist für mich kein Gegner", sagte Goku schließlich und verwandelte sich mit einem zornigen Knurren ebenfalls in einen Super Saiyajin. "Für mich bist du ein Monster, das meinen Sohn, einige meiner Freunde und zahlreiche unschuldige Menschen getötet hat."

"So bittere Worte von einem Mann wie dir. Ich glaube, ich kann stolz auf mich sein."

Bevor einer drei darauf etwas antwortete, stieg hinter Goku eine weitere Gestalt empor, die sich jedoch vorsichtig im Hintergrund hielt.

"Alles in Ordnung, Goten?", fragte Goku, ohne seinen Blick von Nano zu nehmen.

"Ja."

"Flieg nach Hause, wir erledigen das! Trunks soll dich begleiten!"

"Nein, Dad. Ich will dabei sein, wenn du dieses Schwein erledigst", antwortete Goten mit düsterer Stimme. 

"Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, der Junge mag mich nicht besonders", scherzte Nano immer noch weiter. "Aber wenn ich an Gohan denke, liegt das wohl in der Familie."

"Erledige ihn endlich, Dad! _Erledige ihn!"_

"Ihr seid wohl, alle nicht besonders gut auf mich zu sprechen, was? Schön sparen wir uns das Geplapper." Ohne große Hektik zog Nano seine Arme auseinander, streckte sie leicht von sich und ballte seine Fäuste, woraufhin alle Anwesenden – mit Ausnahme von Goten – ebenfalls in Kampfstellung gingen. 

"Trunks, halt dich raus!", befahl Vegeta seinem Sprössling, während er ihren Gegner beobachtete.

"Aber..."

"Kein _'aber'!"_

Trunks sparte sich weitere Widerworte, ließ sich in den Normalzustand zurückfallen und schwebte ein Stück rückwärts.

"Willst deinem Kind wohl den Spaß verderben, Vegeta? Na ja, eure Sache, ich fang dann mal an."

Nach dieser Ankündigung begann Nano langsam mehr und mehr Kräfte frei zu setzten; die Luft um ihn herum begann flimmern. Der Cyborg stieß ein leises Knurren aus und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Grell weiße Blitze zuckten an einigen Stellen über seinen Körper. Dann verkreuzte er seine Arme vor dem Brustkorb und senkte seinen Kopf nach vorne und zog seine Knie an. Die Entladungen um seinen zusammengezogenen Körper nahmen an Anzahl und Intensität zu. Schließlich bäumte er sich mit einem Schrei wieder auf und streckte alle Gliedmaßen von sich. Seine Hände glühten weißlich und es war ein leises Knistern zu hören; auf seiner Stirn hatten sich etliche Schweißperlen gebildet. Langsam streckte er seine Hände nach vorne und zielte auf die beiden Saiyajins vor ihm.

"Phh, wenn du glaubst, du triffst uns, dann bist du noch sehr viel dümmer, als ich dachte", teilte ihm Vegeta siegessicher mit."

"Nun, das mag sein, Vegeta." Nano begann zu grinsen und blickte kurz nach links und rechts. "Aber wer sagt denn, dass ich auf euch ziele?"

"Was?!", riefen Goku und Vegeta im Chor.

Nano streckte seine Arme zur Seite weg und ließ die in seinen Handflächen angesammelten Energien frei. Es entstanden zwei gewaltige knisternde Kugeln, deren Durchmesser noch größer war als der Cyborg selbst. Mit einem Schrei feuerte er die beiden Kugeln ab und sie schossen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen auf den nächtlichen Horizont zu.

"Was zum Teufel sollte das?!", schrie Vegeta beunruhigt, da er den Zweck der gegnerischen Aktion nicht erkannte.

"Ich mach's kurz für euch Affenhirne", sagte Nano und verschränkte seine Arme. Er wies mit seinem Kopf in Richtung eine der Energiekugeln, die nur noch sehr klein am Horizont zu erkennen waren. "Wenn ich mich nicht total verkalkuliert hab, dann liegt in dieser Richtung Satan-City und dort drüben", er neigte den Kopf in die andere Richtung. "Die westliche Hauptstadt."

"WAS?!!" brüllten diesmal alle vier.

"Du verdammtes Arschloch!", tobte Vegeta. Die Auren der beiden Saiyajins explodierten förmlich und sie waren kurz davor Nano anzugreifen

"Was ist? Wollt ihr nun kämpfen, oder nicht?"

"Vegeta!", rief Goku, nachdem er nur einen Augenblick überlegt hatte. "Du und Trunks, ihr rettet die westliche Hauptstadt. Goten du kommst mit mir!"

"Okay!", antworteten die beiden Halb-Saiyajins und machten sich bereit zu aufbrechen.

"Wartet!" schrie Vegeta, den Blick immer noch auf den grinsenden Nano geheftet, und hielt sie davon ab davon zu stürmen. "Trunks! Du gehst mit Goten! Kakarott, du schaffst es auch alleine Satan-City zu retten."

"Vegeta, was hast du vor?"

"Ich bleibe hier und bekämpfe ihn!"

"Bist du wahnsinnig, Dad?!"

"Merkt ihr es nicht? Das ist doch genau was er will. Er hat Angst vor uns und das war sein letzter Ausweg, um uns doch noch zu entkommen."

"Aber..."

"BEEILT EUCH!!! WOLLT IHR, DASS DIE ANDEREN DRAUFGEHEN?!"

"Ich hoffe, du weißt was du tust, Vegeta. Er ist stärker, als du vielleicht glaubst", sagte Goku und wandte sich dann an die beiden Teenager. "Goten, Trunks, ihr beeilt euch besser!" Eine Sekunde später war der Saiyajin verschwunden.

"Er hat Recht! Komm mit, Trunks!" Goten warf Nano einen letzten zornigen Blick zu, dann verwandelte er sich in einen Super Saiyajin und schoss in Richtung westlicher Hauptstadt davon, Trunks jedoch blieb zurück und starrte seinen Vater fassungslos an.

"Verschwinde endlich, Trunks!"

"Du bist irre, Dad", knurrte Trunks wütend. "Du kämpfst lieber, anstatt Mum und Bra zu retten!"

Ohne eine Reaktion von seinem Vater abzuwarten, verwandelte sich Trunks wieder in einen Super Saiyajin und schoss mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit hinter Goten her. Vegetas blickte ihm nicht nach, sein verärgerter Blick galt immer noch einzig allein Nano.

"Na, Ärger mit dem Nachwuchs?", fragte Nano sarkastisch. Der Saiyajin ignorierte den Kommentar jedoch und begann zu grinsen.

"Dein Plan ist wohl in die Hose gegangen? Dumm gelaufen, was? Deine Tage sind gezählt!"

Mit einem Schrei setzte Vegeta seine Kräfte explosionsartig frei und katapultierte sich in die zweite Super-Saiyajin-Stufe.

"Oh nein, Vegeta", sagte der Cyborg und schüttelte seinen Kopf, "du bist derjenige, der in der Patsche steckt. Du hattest zwar insofern Recht, dass ich es wahrscheinlich nicht mit euch allen hätte aufnehmen können, aber mit dir allein werde ich jederzeit fertig."

Nano bäumte sich auf und stieß ebenfalls einen lauten Schrei aus und setzte seine Kräfte frei. Weiße Flammen flackerten um ihn herum auf und mit einem leisen Summen stabilisierte sich seine Aura um ihn herum.

"Den Bluff kannst du dir sparen. Dein kleines Ablenkungsmanöver hat dich zuviel Kraft gekostet."

"Wir werden sehen..."

_------_

_Bösartiger Cliffhänger, nicht wahr? Freut euch, das nächste Mal gibt's "Vegeta vs. Nano". So ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gut gefallen, denn es muss für etwas länger als sonst reichen. In nächster Zeit komm ich leider nicht mehr so oft zum Schreiben (das Abi steht bevor, wenn ihr's genau wissen wollt... Ich geb das Schreiben aber keinesfalls ganz auf!). Um die Zeit zu überbrücken könnt ihr ja auch noch einen Blick auf mein anderes Fanfic "Individual" werfen, das würde sich auch über ein paar mehr Reviews freuen *g*_

_Das Angebot mit dem Newsletter vom letzten Mal steht auch noch. Also, wer will kann sich eintragen und bekommt mitgeteilt, wann's was neues von mir gibt (nagash@realms-of-chaos.de)_

_      Nguyen Tran Loc_


	13. Vegeta versus Nano - "I am the strongest...

_Hallo! Ich weiß es ist lange her, aber ich hatte wirklich viel zu tun in letzter Zeit. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das. Na ja, ich will euch jetzt nicht allzu lange zulabern, ich meld mich am Ende des Kapitels noch einmal. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lang erwarteten Kampf zwischen Vegeta und Nano!_

_Ach ja, und vergesst nicht zu reviewen!_

**Kapitel XII**

_Vegeta vs. Nano -_

_"I am the strongest!"_

Ein lautes Knistern rauschte durch die tote Stadt, während ein unnatürlicher Wind den Staub am Boden in großen Wolken aufwirbelte - und das obwohl sich die Quellen des Windes weit über der Stadt befanden. 

Vegeta und Nano standen sich in der Luft gegenüber und musterten einander. Ihre hell leuchtenden Auren - Vegetas golden und Nanos weiß - erhellten die Nacht über Cereal-City um einiges besser als die verbliebenen Brände. Keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort, sondern blickte stur den jeweils anderen an. Schließlich senkte Nano seinen Blick kurz zu Boden und sah daraufhin Vegeta fragend an. Der Saiyajin folgte dem Blick seines Gegenübers, dann nickte er stumm. 

Langsam ließen sich die beiden Kämpfer zu Boden sinken und setzten geräuschlos auf dem Asphalt auf. Nano zog einen Fuß zurück, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und zog seine zu Fäusten geballte Hände auf Höhe seiner Hüfte zurück. Vegeta ging ebenfalls leicht in die Hocke, ballte seine Fäuste und begann triumphierend zu grinsen.

"Bereit, Blecheimer?"

"Für dich jederzeit, Affenkopf!" 

Wie auf ein geheimes Startsignal hin schossen die beiden aufeinander zu und hinterließen dabei zwei große Krater an der Stelle, an der sie gestanden hatten. Mit einem gewaltigen Donnern prallten die beiden zusammen und die dabei entstehende Druckwelle hätte jeden eventuellen Zuschauer mit Sicherheit von den Beinen gefegt.

Autos wurden zerfetzt, sobald sich einer der beiden an ihnen abstieß, Häuser stürzten ganz oder teilweise ein, wenn ein Schlag sein ursprüngliches Ziel verfehlte und stattdessen das Gebäude traf, und der Asphalt wurde stellenweise allein schon durch die Anwesenheit dieser machtvollen Individuen zerrissen.

Nach knapp fünf Minuten trennten sich die beiden wieder, wenn auch nur für ein paar Sekunden, die keinem von ihnen als Verschnaufpause genutzt hatte, dann stürzte sich jeder wieder auf seinen Gegner. Weder Vegeta noch Nano hatte bisher einen wirklich effektiven Treffer landen können und auch ihr zweiter Schlagabtausch verlief ähnlich. Sie waren einander ebenbürtig und jeder Angriff wurde erfolgreich geblockt, sämtliche Kontermanöver scheiterten und wenn einmal ein Schlag traf hatte er nicht mehr genug Schwung um den Getroffenen wirklich zu verletzen.

Schließlich änderte Vegeta, in dem Versuch endlich einen wirkungsvolleren Treffer zu landen, seine Taktik. Er ließ seinen bisherigen Angriff noch einen kleinen Moment fortlaufen, dann trat er nach dem Cyborg. Nano blockte auch diese Attacke, doch genau damit hatte Vegeta gerechnet; er stieß sich von seinem Gegner ab und gewann dadurch ein paar Meter Abstand. Eben dies nutzte der Saiyajin aus, schmetterte seine Hände an den Handgelenken zusammen und feuerte einen Ki-Blast auf Nano ab.

Der Cyborg ließ jedoch sich im letzen Moment nach hinten fallen, so dass der tödliche Energiestrahl gerade noch über ihn hinweg flog. Obwohl ihm die klare Sicht auf seinen Gegner fehlte, feuerte Nano ebenfalls mit einer Hand einen Ki-Blast ab. Das Geschoss steuerte genau auf den Prinzen zu, doch dieser wehrte es mit einem Arm und schlug es zur Seite, wo es an einem Gebäude detonierte. Er erkannte jedoch sofort, dass es besser gewesen wäre auszuweichen, denn Nano hatte diesen Angriff nur als Ablenkung benutzt. 

Die Faust des Cyborgs grub sich ungehindert in die Magengrube des Saiyajins. Vegeta krümmte sich über Nanos Faust zusammen und bekam gleich darauf das Knie seines Gegners ins Gesicht geschmettert. Ein weiterer Tritt schleuderte Vegeta von Nano weg auf ein Gebäude zu. Während des Fluges gewann der Prinz der Saiyajins jedoch seine Fassung zurück, überschlug sich in der Luft, stieß sich mit beiden Beinen an dem Gebäude ab, mit dem er beinahe kollidiert wäre, und raste wieder auf Nano zu.

Vegeta donnerte nun seinerseits eine Faust in Nanos Magen und versenkte seinen Arm beinahe bis zum Ellenbogen im Körper des Cyborgs, der nicht mit so einem raschen Konter seines Gegners gerechnet hatte. 

Der Saiyajin genoss seinen Triumph jedoch nicht, sondern setzte sofort mit weiteren Schlägen ins Gesicht seines Gegners nach. Nano wurde von den harten Einschlägen hin- und hergerissen, bis Vegeta ihm mit einem Mal beide Handflächen auf den Brustkorb setzte und einen Ki-Blast abfeuerte. Der Cyborg wurde in eine Tankstelle geschleudert und, bevor er auch nur eine Sekunde Zeit zum Erholen hatte, schoss Vegeta einen weiteren Ki-Blast hinterher, der das Benzindepot entzündete. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall, der die Erde erzittern ließ, stieg ein gewaltiger Feuerball in den Nachthimmel auf. Das Inferno verschlang die gesamte Tankstelle nebst Nano und etlichen umstehenden Gebäuden. 

Vegeta landete knapp vor den brennenden und qualmenden Überresten der Tankstelle und eine Welle heißer Luft schlug ihm entgegen. Er wartete ab, ob sich in dem Rauch noch etwas regte, denn er bezweifelte stark, dass er seinen Gegner schon besiegt hatte. 

"Na, Cybie? Schon am Ende? Hat dich der Kampf gegen Goten etwa so erschöpft?"

Statt einer Antwort bekam Vegeta einen wütend dreinblickenden - und dazu etwas verkohlten - Nano zu Gesicht, der mit einem zornigen Schrei aus dem Rauch hervor schoss und auf ihn zuraste. Der Saiyajin ließ den Cyborg auf sich zukommen und erwartete den nächsten Angriff. 

Nanos rechte Faust schoss nach vorne und Vegeta bemerkte wie etwas Schwarzes daran aufblitzte; blitzschnell packte er das Handgelenk des Cyborgs. Nano schlug daraufhin mit seiner anderen Hand zu, doch auch diese wurde von Vegeta auf die gleiche Weise gestoppt. Nur ein paar Zentimeter trennten die schwarzen Dornen, die zwischen Nanos Handknöcheln hervorstanden, von Vegetas Gesicht.

"Gute Reaktion, Vegeta", lobte der Cyborg und zwang sich zum einen Lächeln. "Hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet."

"Den Trick mit deinen Zahnstochern kannst du dir sparen, Schrottkiste. Das hat vielleicht bei Gohan funktioniert, aber bei mir bemühst du dich vergebens."

Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen ließ Vegeta seinen Kopf nach vorne schnellen und rammte Nano seine Stirn ins Gesicht. Er wiederholte den Angriff ein zweites Mal. Nach dem dritten Mal ließ er Nanos Handgelenke los, sprang ab und trat dem benommenen Cyborg mit beiden Füßen gegen den Brustkorb. Nano wurde durch das Flammenmeer hinter ihm geschleudert. Vegeta zögerte nicht lange und folgte ihm.

Als er aus dem Rauch wieder hervorkam stutze er; Nano war nicht zu sehen.

"Verrecke!" 

Vegetas Blick schoss nach oben. Mehr verärgert als überrascht erkannte er seinen Fehler und hechte Sekundenbruchteile später nach vorne, während hinter ihm ein ganzer Schwarm kleiner Ki-Blasts einschlug.

Nano dirigierte mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen seinen Angriff aus der Luft hinter Vegeta her und feuerte immer mehr der blau leuchtenden Geschosse ab, während er sein Ziel durch die Stadt hetzte.

Der Saiyajin rettete sich mit einem Sprung durch eine gläserne Fassade ins Innere eines Wolkenkratzers, der Cyborg setzte sein Dauerfeuer jedoch unbeeindruckt fort und begann das ganze Gebäude mit seinen Schüssen zu traktieren, um es zum Einstürzen zu bringen. Bevor es jedoch dazu kam durchschlug Vegeta die Decke des Hochhauses und feuerte seinerseits einen Ki-Blast ab, dem Nano nur knapp ausweichen konnte, da er sich zu sehr auf das Gebäude konzentriert hatte.

Sekunden später war Vegeta über ihm, ließ seine beiden Fäuste auf den Cyborg niederfahren und schleuderte ihn zurück auf den Erdboden. Nano krachte ungebremst in den Asphalt. Bevor er sich aufrichten konnte stand der Saiyajin vor ihm und verpasste ihm einen harten Tritt, der ihn die Straße entlang katapultierte, bis er ein Schaufenster durchschlug und im Inneren des Geschäftes gegen eine Wand gelehnt liegen blieb.

Vegeta landete vor der zerbrochenen Scheibe und betrachtete seinen Gegner, der keine Anstalten machte wieder aufzustehen, sondern den Saiyajin nur unbeeindruckt anstarrte.

"Du enttäuscht mich wirklich", meinte Vegeta herablassend. "Ich weiß gar nicht, warum wir wegen dir so besorgt waren. Du bist nur ein schlapper Haufen Restmüll, sonst nichts!"

"Aber, Vegeta", meinte Cyborg und begann in kaltem Amüsement zu grinsen. "Nur weil du zahnloser alter Tiger dich etwas austoben darfst, musst du nicht glauben, dass du gewinnst. Deine kraftlosen Schläge können mich nicht wirklich verletzten."

"Phh", schnaubte der Saiyajin darauf und begann ebenfalls zu grinsen. "Spar dir die Luft und gib nicht so an!"

"Glaubst mir nicht?", fragte der Nano spöttelnd und zeigte weiterhin keine Intention aufzustehen. "Du bist doch nur ein müder Schatten des Vegetas, den ich aus den Aufzeichnungen kenne. Du hast keine Chance gegen mich!"

"Stirb ruhig in deinem Irrglauben!" 

Vegeta streckte einen Arm von sich, winkelte seine flache Hand ab und zielte mit der Handfläche auf seinen Gegner, worauf sich die Augen des Cyborgs zu zwei dünnen Schlitzen verengten. 

"Ruhe in Fetzen! BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Vegetas Energiegeschoss raste auf den Cyborg zu, der plötzlich mit einem Satz aufsprang und dem Ki-Blast entgegen stürmte. Kurz vor dem Zusammenprall der beiden machte Nano Halt, holte mit einem Bein aus und trat nach der goldgelben Kugel aus Ki - und verschwand zusammen mit Geschäft in einer grellen Explosion. 

Vegeta grinste triumphierend und wartete bis das helle Licht und der Rauch sich verzogen hatte, dann erblickte er Nano wieder. Der Cyborg stand in den ausgebrannten Überresten des Gebäudes und sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Sein rechtes Bein war unterhalb des Knies abgesprengt worden und aus dem Stumpf floss dunkles Blut auf den Boden.

"Verkalkuliert, was? Dein Rechner ist wohl auch nicht mehr der neueste", lachte der Saiyajin-Prinz.

"Ich zeig dir gleich 'verkalkuliert'", knurrte Nano zornig und riss einen Arm über den Kopf. Mit einem Surren entstand eine gelb leuchtende Scheibe über seiner Handfläche, die er mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf den Saiyajin schleuderte. "KIENZAN!"

Vegeta, der nicht mit so einem Angriff gerechnet hatte, tat sein Möglichstes um einen tödlichen Treffer durch die gefürchtete Attacke zu verhindern und stemmte beide Arme nach vorne. Ein Flimmern ging durch die Luft und die rotierende Scheibe stoppte abrupt ein paar Zentimeter vor Vegetas Handflächen, dann schoss der Energiediskus in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon - zurück zu seinem Absender.

Nano riss entsetzt die Augen auf und versuchte seiner eigenen Attacke auszuweichen; er war jedoch zu langsam. Der Diskus schnitt ungebremst durch seine linke Schulter und trennte damit effektiv den Arm von Nanos Körper. Der Cyborg bäumte sich mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei auf und presste seine verbliebene Hand auf den stark blutenden Stumpf.

Der Schrei erstickte jedoch schnell, als Vegeta einen kraftvollen Tritt auf Nanos Brustkorb landete und den Cyborg zuerst durch die Überreste der Rückwand des Geschäftes feuerte, gefolgt von einem weiteren Gebäude, und ihn dann aus den Augen verlor.

Der Saiyajin grinste triumphierend, dann blickte er abschätzig auf Nanos abgeschnittenen Arm, der neben ihm am Boden lag. Er streckte eine Hand aus und verwandelte das Körperteil mittels eines Ki-Blasts zu Asche.

"Wir wollen, doch nicht, dass so etwas wie mit Gohan noch mal passiert", meinte der Saiyajin, dann sah er auf und blickte in die Richtung in die er Nano getreten hatte. 

"Ich sollte mich auch um den Rest kümmern."

*   *   *

_Satan-City_

Die beiden torkelnden Gestalten staunten nicht schlecht, als sprichwörtlich aus dem Nichts ein muskulöser Saiyajin neben ihnen auftauchte. Noch erstaunter waren sie, als der Neuankömmling sich in die Luft erhob, mit einem Krachen die Schallmauer durchbrach und in die Dunkelheit davonraste. Eine Minute später hatten sie diesen Zwischenfall jedoch schon wieder vergessen und schlurften fröhlich lallend weiter durch das schlafende Satan-City, der näher kommenden Gefahr vollkommen unbewusst.

Goku kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die beiden Gestalten, deren Auren er als Zielpunkt gewählt hatte und flog Nanos gewaltigem Geschoss entgegen. Beinahe beiläufig verwandelte er sich in einem Super Saiyajin und erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit; je weiter vor der Stadt er das Ding abfangen konnte, umso besser. Schließlich, ein paar Kilometer vor der Stadt, hielt er an und verharrte regungslos in der Luft. Am Horizont konnte er die Kugel aus purer Energie bereits ausmachen; und sie näherte sich ihm mit unglaublichem Tempo.

Der Saiyajin spannte seinen Körper an und erhöhte seine Kraft ein weiteres Mal, dann fixierte er mit grimmigem Blick das tödliche Geschoß vor ihm.

"Das Beste wird sein, ich schieß dich einfach weg von der Erde", murmelte Goku leise und begann eine blau leuchtende Energiekugel zwischen seinen Händen zu sammeln.

"Kamehame... HA!"

In gewohnter Manier feuerte er den Ki-Blast ab und der grelle Energiestrahl raste auf die Kugel zu, traf sie und zerschellte daran wirkungslos.

Geschockt ließ Goku seine Arme sinken und starrte Nanos unbeeinflusst näher kommenden Ki-Blast fassungslos an. 

"Scheiße! Das ist gar nicht gut!"

Gleich darauf realisierte er, dass er sich genau im Weg des Geschoßes befand. Im letzten Moment riss Goku die Arme wieder hoch und ließ den gigantischen Ball auf seine Handflächen prallen. Das bremste ihn zwar etwas ab, aber dennoch schob der Ki-Blast sich weiterhin auf Satan-City zu – und Goku vor sich her.

"DAS ist überhaupt nicht gut!" 

*   *   *

"Alles in Ordnung, Goten?"

Trunks erhielt keine Antwort, aber eigentlich war die Frage auch unnötig gewesen. Er konnte das Gesicht seines Freundes zwar nicht sehen, aber spürte, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Sein Kampf mit Nano war sicherlich alles andere als gut gelaufen. Gotens Klamotten waren fürchterlich verdreckt, zerfetzt und mit Blut besudelt. Außerdem hatte Trunks ja gesehen, in welchem Zustand sich Goten befunden hatte, bevor er die Bohne von seinem Vater bekommen hatte.

"Warum machst du so einen Blödsinn überhaupt?", fuhr Trunks vorwurfsvoll fort. "Er hätte dich umbringen können!"

"Bist du fertig?", fragte Goten genervt zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Ja genau! Du baust Scheiße und alle anderen sind schuld, nur du nicht. Warum hast du nicht einfach deinen Vater geweckt? Dann wären wir Nano jetzt vielleicht schon los!"

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ich..." Goten kam ins Stocken. "Da vorne ist das Teil!"

Trunks blickte wieder in Flugrichtung; Goten hatte Recht: Sie hatten Nanos Ki-Blast beinahe eingeholt, trotzdem war das Problem damit noch nicht gelöst. Die Kraft, die diese Kugel verströmte, war gewaltig; sie würde sich anstrengen müssen, um sie auf zuhalten. Der Teenager beschleunigte seinen Flug und überholte die Energiekugel. In diesem Moment passierten sie die Tag-Nacht-Grenze und langsam wurde es wieder heller. Zu seinem Entsetzten erkannte er, dass es außerdem zur westlichen Hauptstadt nicht mehr sehr weit war.

"Wir müssen das Ding stoppen, bevor es die Stadt trifft!", rief er Goten zu, der ebenfalls an der Kugel vorbei gezogen war. 

"Was du nicht sagst! Und wie?"

"Ganz einfach! Wir gewinnen noch etwas an Vorsprung, dann stellen wir uns dem Ding in den Weg und schießen es mit aller Kraft ab! Das dürfte es zerfetzen oder von der Erde katapultieren", schlug Vegetas Sohn vor.

"Glaubst du, das funktioniert?" fragte Goten misstrauisch, beeilte sich aber zusammen mit Trunks sich weiter von der Energiekugel zu entfernen! "Da steckt ganz schön viel Kraft dahinter!"

"Ich weiß, aber zusammen schaffen wir das locker!", meinte Trunks zuversichtlich. "Vertrau mir! Meine Pläne funktionieren doch immer."

"Wenn du es sagst", antwortete Goten immer noch nicht richtig überzeugt, aber offensichtlich mangelte es ihm an einer besseren Idee und er schloss sich Trunks' Plan an.

Sie flogen noch etwas vor der Kugel her und bauten ihren Vorsprung aus, dann stoppten sie in der Luft und drehten sich um.

"Bereit?"

"Sicher doch!"

Schreiend begannen beide ihre Kräfte zu sammeln und sie in ihren Händen zu bündeln, während der gewaltige Ki-Blast immer näher kam.

*   *   *

Nano flog nur knapp über dem Erdboden durch die Straßen, seine rechte Hand immer noch auf die große Wunde gepresst, die an seiner Schulter klaffte und wo einst sein linker Arm befunden hatte. Die Wunde hatte bereits aufgehört zu bluten, da seine Nanomaschinen fast augenblicklich die beschädigten Blutgefäße verschlossen hatten. Trotzdem war er noch nicht wieder bereit den Kampf fortzusetzen. Sein Blick wanderte hin und her, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er ändert seine Flugrichtung und hielt auf den Stadtpark zu. Er riss im Vorbeiflug ein Verkehrsschild aus dem Boden und brach das Schild ab, so dass er nur noch ein Eisenrohr in der Hand hielt. Dann landete er zwischen eine paar kleinen Bäumen auf der Wiese.

Im Vergleich zum Rest der Stadt hatte der Park noch keine allzu großen Schäden davon getragen. Ein paar der Bäume waren umgeknickt oder hatten gebrannt, waren aber durch den Regen wieder gelöscht worden. Hier und da zierten tiefe Reifenspuren weichen Boden, die offensichtlich von Menschen in Fahrzeugen stammten, die sich auf ihrer Flucht nicht mehr an die üblichen Verkehrswege gehalten hatten.

Nano schenkte alledem keine Beachtung. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass er wieder kampfbereit wurde. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rammte sich die Metallstange in seiner Hand in die Schulter; einen Schmerzensschrei nur mit viel Mühe unterdrückend. Auf die Art war es zwar schmerzvoller, aber so konnte er den Regenerationsvorgang etwas beschleunigen und Zeit sparen.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, dann begann die Stange sich zu winden und zu verdrehen, als wäre sie aus Gummi und nicht aus Eisen. Nach ein paar Zuckungen formten sich aus dem Metallstück Ober- und Unterarmknochen und erhärteten wieder. Gleich darauf begannen wie aus dem Nichts Handknochen und Finger zu sprießen.

Nano bemerkte wie sich sein Heilungsprozess auf die Umgebung auswirkte. Das Gras unter ihm ging zurück, als würde es von einer unsichtbaren Flamme langsam verbrannt werden und ein naher Mülleimer schien im Zeitraffer zu rosten, als er in Wirklichkeit von den Nanorobotern zersetzt wurde. 

"Na, alles am Nachwachsen?"

Nano schreckte auf und schoss herum. Vegeta war hinter ihm gelandete, hatte die Arme verschränkt und grinste ihn an. Im selben Moment begann ein Gemisch aus Kabeln, Drähten, Sehnen und Muskeln aus Nanos Schulter heraus zu wachsen und langsam den ganzen Arm zu überziehen, während sich am Boden sein abgesprengter Fuß ebenfalls wiederherstellte. 

Der Cyborg begann ebenfalls zu grinsen.

"Ganz Recht, Vegeta, und in einer halben Minute bin ich wieder soweit, dich in die Hölle zu schicken."

"Glaub nur an deine Wunschträume", antwortete der Saiyajin und zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt. "Noch eine halbe Minute später hab ich dich dann wieder in einen arm- und beinlosen Rumpf verwandelt, und dann schicke ich dich zur Hölle!" Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: "An deiner Stelle hätte ich mich in einem dunklen Keller verkrochen, gewartet bis alles wieder ganz ist und wäre dann getürmt."

"An meiner Stelle hätte dir das wenig gebracht", antwortete Nano mit einem besserwissenden Grinsen. Gleichzeitig zog sich eine Hautschicht über seine neu gewachsenen Körperteile.

"So?", fragte Vegeta und legte die Stirn in Falten, einen Moment später erkannte er worauf Nano hinaus wollte. Ihm war erstmals die Veränderung aufgefallen, die Nanos direkte Umgebung durchmachte. Abermals begann der Prinz zu grinsen. 

"Du brauchst das Grünzeug zum Regenerieren, nicht wahr?"

"Dass dir das doch noch auffällt, lässt mich wenigstens auf einen rudimentären Verstand bei dir hoffen, Vegeta", meinte der Cyborg und testete mit einigen Kreisbewegungen seinen neuen Arm, dann ballte er ein paar Mal seine Faust und stampfte mit seinem nachgewachsenen Fuß auf den Boden. Als letzter Akt der Regeneration schloss sich um sein Handgelenk wieder ein schwarzer Armreif und ein neuer Stiefel entstand an seinem Fuß.

"Siehst du jetzt auch endlich ein, warum ihr keine Chance habt?", fragte der Cyborg drohend und ging in Kampfstellung. "Solange es diesen Planeten gibt, gibt es mich. Ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen!"

"So, so", meinte der Saiyajin und löste die Verschränkung seiner Arme, dann ging er ebenfalls wieder in Kampfstellung. Mit einem lauten Knall und einem anschließenden Knistern baute sich Vegetas Aura wieder um ihn herum auf. "Zu dumm für dich, dass ich jetzt weiß, wie ich dich loswerde!"

"Ach ja?"

Vegeta antwortete nicht, sondern erhöhte seine Kraft immer weiter, bis ihn ein weißliches Leuchten umgab. 

"Was hast du vor?!", wollte der Cyborg wissen und machte unsicher einen Schritt rückwärts. 

Der Saiyajin grinste seinen ahnungslosen Gegner nur an, dann bäumte er sich mit einem Urschrei auf und ließ seiner angestauten Energie freien Lauf. 

"Oh, Scheiße!!!", fluchte Nano und versuchte sich mit einem Sprung zu retten.

Dann verschwand der ganze Stadtteil in einer grellen Explosion.

Es verging knapp eine Minute, bis die Nachwirkungen der Explosion nachließen. Als sich die Sicht wieder klärte, kam auch Vegeta wieder zum Vorschein. Der Prinz der Saiyajins stand - nach Atem ringend - inmitten eines großen verbrannten Kraters. Von dem Stadtpark - inklusive etlicher Gebäude und Straßen, die ihn umgeben hatten - war nichts mehr zu entdecken. 

Mit einem leisen 'Tap' setzte Nano vor dem Saiyajin auf der verbrannten Erde auf.

"Was sollte das?"

"Tja, der Park ist weg und damit so gut wie alles Grünzeug in dieser Stadt", antworte Vegeta triumphierend. "Es ist aus mit deinem kleinen 'Zusammenwachstrick', es sei denn, du fliehst und das werde ich ganz sicher verhindern!"

Der Cyborg stutzte kurz, dann stemmte er die Fäuste in die Hüften und lachte kurz auf.

"Das war dein Plan?!" Nano unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Kichern, dann fuhr er fort. "Ich nehme alles zurück, was ich vorhin über deinen Verstand gesagt habe, Vegeta. Du hast rein gar nichts kapiert! Ja, das 'Grünzeug' brauch ich, aber nur für die organischen Komponenten meines Körpers. Aber die künstlichen Teile meines Körpers kann ich mit dem ganzen Rest der Stadt hier durchaus zusammensetzten und das reicht vollkommen aus um dich zu vernichten. Na, Vegeta? Sprachlos?"

"Keineswegs", entgegnete der Saiyajin grinsend, "Ich hab mich zwar verschätzt, aber besiegen wirst du mich trotzdem nicht."

"Du verschätzt dich gerade schon wieder", sagte Nano und setzte im gleichen Moment wieder seine Kräfte frei. "Du hast dich gerade eben ausgepowert, ich aber bin fit wie ein Turnschuh!"

Der Cyborg stieß sich mit einem Kampfschrei vom Boden und raste auf den Saiyajin zu.

"Schwätzer!", meinte Vegeta leise, powerte sich ebenfalls auf und nahm den Angriff seines Gegners an.

*   *   *

"Was dauert da solange?!"

"Beruhig dich ChiChi!"

"Nein, ich werde mich nicht beruhigen, Kuririn!", tobte Gokus Frau weiter. "Mein Sohn und mein Mann sind da draußen und kämpfen mit einem Monster das schon mein anderes Kind getötet hat! 

"Aber..."

"Nichts 'aber'! ICH WERDE MICH NICHT BERUHIGEN!!!"

"ChiChi, bitte schrei doch nicht so!" Kuririn fuchtelte wie wild mit den Armen und versuchte verzweifelt die Frau seines Freundes zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich gelang. "Du weckst noch das ganze Haus auf!"

Das brachte ChiChi kurzeitig zum Schweigen, dann fuhr sie ruhiger fort.

"Aber was ist, wenn ihnen etwas passiert? Goten ist ganz alleine zu Nano geflogen." Verzweifelt ließ sie sich auf die Couch zurückfallen. "Kuririn, ich will meinen zweiten Sohn nicht auch noch verlieren!"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen", meinte Kuririn beruhigend und setzte sich neben sie. "Goku war sicher noch rechtzeitig bei ihm. Und mit Nano macht dein Mann doch kurzen Prozess."

"Und..."

"Und notfalls", unterbrach er sie, "sind Vegeta und Piccolo sicher auch zur Stelle!"

"Ich hoffe du hast Recht."

"Immer doch", sagte Kuririn und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf.

"Was ist passiert?"

Die beiden fuhren herum und sahen eine müde und besorgt dreinblickende Videl in der Wohnzimmertür stehen.

"Oh, Videl!", rief ChiChi. Sie sprang auf und eilte zu ihrer Schwiegertochter. "Hab wir dich aufgeweckt? Es tut mir leid!"

"Warum '_wir'?", fragte Kuririn empört. "__Ich hab nicht herumgeschrieen!" _

"Es ist nichts, Videl", meinte ChiChi und ignorierte Kuririns Kommentar. "Leg dich wieder schlafen."

"Ist _er wieder aufgetaucht?", fragte die junge Frau ohne besondere Regung, woraufhin ChiChi nur stumm nickte._

"Und Goku und Goten sind unterwegs und bekämpfen ihn?"

"Ja, sie..."

"Gut", meinte Videl und begann zu lächeln. "Sie werden ihn besiegen. Wir gewinnen doch immer, nicht wahr?"

"Du hast Recht!", antwortete ChiChi und begann ebenfalls zu lächeln. "Wir gewinnen immer. Aber du solltest jetzt wieder schlafen gehen, Videl."

Videl nickte zustimmend und drehte sich wieder um. "Ich werde nur noch schnell nach Pan sehen."

"Warte, ich komme mit!"

Während die beiden Frauen nach oben gingen, nieste Kuririn laut, der auf der Couch sitzen geblieben war.

"Danke, Kuririn, dass du 3000 Kilometer durch den Sturm geflogen bist, um uns zu warnen", murrte er vor sich hin. "Willst du vielleicht ein Handtuch oder etwas Trockenes zum Anziehen? Wie wär's mit einer Tasse heißem Kaffee, Kuririn. Du bist der Beste, Kuririn!"

"Hast du was gesagt, Kuririn?", schallte es von oben.

"Nein, nichts..."

*   *   *

Der Kampf zwischen Vegeta und Nano tobte immer noch mit voller Härte. Keiner der beiden war gewillt nachzugeben und beide strapazierten ihre Körper bis aufs Äußerste. Ihr Kampf trug sie von einem Ende der Stadt zum anderen und was einst tausenden von Menschen als Wohnort gedient hatte war nun zum größten Teil nichts weiter als eine bloße Ansammlung von Ruinen.

Vegeta schaffte es schließlich seinen Gegner mit einer Serie von Schlägen zu treffen und ihn anschließend mit einem kräftigen Tritt in einer Ruine zu versenken. Ein gut gezielter Ki-Blast zum Abschluss sorgte dann dafür, dass das ganze Gebäude über Nano zusammenstürzte. 

Sichtlich erschöpfter als zuvor ließ sich Vegeta auf einem halb zerstörten Gebäude nieder und versuchte wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen, bevor Nano sich aus dem Schutt befreite. Etliche Wunden zierten seinen Körper, seine Kleidung war stellenweise zerrissen und von Blut und Schweiß verklebt. Noch dazu war eine seiner Rippen angeknackst - oder sogar gebrochen - und sein linkes Knie, an dem ihn Nano einmal zu oft getroffen hatte, fühlte sich taub an.

Mit einem Krachen schoss Nano wieder aus dem Geröllhaufen hervor, unter dem ihn Vegeta begraben hatte. Der Cyborg sah sich kurz um, bis er seinen Gegner erblickte und sich ihm dann langsam näherte. Auf gleicher Höhe wie Vegeta in der Luft schwebend, hielt er ein paar Meter Abstand von dem Saiyajin.

Nano rang ebenfalls nach Atem und sein Äußeres sah keinen Deut frischer aus als Vegetas. 

"Na, Vegeta, am Ende deiner Kräfte?"

"Phh", schnaubte der Angesprochene und spuckte ein Gemisch aus Speichel und Blut aus. "Sicher nicht, Blecheimer! Du solltest langsam anfangen deine Teile zu zählen!"

"Alle Achtung", antwortete der Cyborg keuchend. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so lange durchhältst, aber diese Runde gehst du auf die Bretter!"

Ohne eine Antwort von Vegeta abzuwarten schoss Nano vorwärts und rammte seinem Gegner sein Knie ins Gesicht. Der Saiyajin wurde weggeschleudert, überschlug sich allerdings in der Luft und kam dem ihm folgenden Cyborg entgegen. Gleichzeitig stieß einer dem anderen seine Faust in den Magen, doch Nano erholte sich schneller als Vegeta von dem Treffer und setzte mit einem weiteren Kniestoß nach. Ein kräftiger Faustschlag schickte den Saiyajin anschließend in Richtung Boden, wo er ungebremst und hart aufschlug.

Vegeta rappelte sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder auf, blieb jedoch am Boden stehen und sah keuchend zu seinem Kontrahenten, der etliche Meter über ihm in der Luft schwebte.

"Na? K.O., Vegeta?", rief ihm der Cyborg zu. "Dann fahr zur Hölle!"

Nano riss die Arme auseinander und weiße Flammen begannen um seine Hände herum zu entstehen.

"KAZAN BAKUHATSU!!!"

Nanos Hände schossen blitzschnell immer wieder nach vorne und ein Schauer aus kleinen, weiß leuchtenden Ki-Blasts raste auf Vegeta zu, der keine Zeit mehr zum Ausweichen hatte und deshalb den Kopf einzog und seine Arme schützend davor hielt. Dann verschwand der Saiyajin unter Nanos großflächigem Bombardement. Der Einschlag der Geschosse ließ die Erde erbeben, zerriss alles was sich außer Vegeta noch in der Straße befunden hatte und brachte fast alle nahe stehenden Häuser zum Einsturz. 

Schließlich stellte der Cyborg sein Feuer ein. Vegeta nahm seine Arme runter und sah sich überrascht um. Die ganze Umgebung war in Rauch gehüllt und fast vollständig zerstört, nur ihn selbst hatte kein einziger Schuss getroffen. Mit offenem Mund blickte er zu seinem Gegner hoch.

"Was ist los? Schon zu schwach oder einfach zu dumm zum zielen?!"

"Keineswegs, mein Äffchen!", grinste Nano und riss beide Arme über den Kopf.

Die Erde unter Vegeta begann zu beben. Der Saiyajin sah überrascht nach unten und bemerkte, dass der Boden unter ihm von Rissen übersäht war, aus denen einen helles Licht leuchtete.

"Verdammte Scheiße!!!", schrie er, als er erkannte, worin Nanos Attacke bestand. Abermals riss er seine Arme schützend hoch, da er wiederum keine Zeit zum Ausweichen hatte, dann explodierte der Boden unter ihm und eine kochende Fontäne aus purer Energie schoss über Vegeta hinweg in den Himmel.

"Das war's dann wohl. Wer ist jetzt der Dumme, Vegeta?", lachte der Cyborg, während er an die Energiesäule heran flog und sein Werk zufrieden betrachtete.

"DU!", tönte mit einem Mal aus der Fontäne.

"Was?!"

Bevor Nano etwas unternehmen, schoss Vegeta aus dem Energiestrahl hervor, der kurz darauf ganz verschwand, und rammte dem Cyborg beiden Fäuste in den Magen.

"Das war wohl nichts, Schrottkiste!" 

Noch während sich Nano wegen der Wirkung des ersten Treffers zusammen krümmte, zog der Prinz seine Fäuste zurück und verpasste dem Cyborg einen Kinnhaken. Gleich darauf folgte ein Tritt gegen Brustkorb, der Nano etwas wegschleuderte. Vegeta folgte ihm, und setzte mit zwei weiteren Faustschlägen nach, dann riss er die Hände über seinen Kopf, vereinigte sie zu einer Faust und ließ sie anschließend auf Nanos Nacken niedersausen. Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei schoss der Cyborg auf den Boden und schlug mit einem lauten Knall auf einem großen gepflasterten Platz auf.

"Und jetzt zeig ich dir, wie das geht!", schrie Vegeta, zog seine Arme nach hinten und begann sie anzuspannen bis sie zitterten, dann ließ er sie nach vorne schnellen.

"RENZOKU ENERGY DAN!!!"

Ein Hagel aus goldgelben Geschossen ging auf Nano nieder und ließ ihn in einer Serie von Explosionen verschwinden. Vegeta hielt sein Dauerfeuer rund eine halbe Minute lang aufrecht, dann sammelte er zwischen seinen Händen eine einzelne große Energiekugel an und schleuderte sie hinterher. Eine Explosion, die alle vorherigen an Größe bei weitem übertraf, hüllte den gesamten Platz ein.

Schwer atmend, aber dennoch konzentriert und auf einen Konter seines Gegners vorbereitet, schwebte Vegeta über den Überresten des Platzes und wartete bis sich die Rauchschwaden verzogen. Als der Boden schließlich wieder zu erkennen war, war von Nano nichts zu sehen, aber ein riesiges Loch zierte die Stelle am Boden, wo die Attacken des Prinzen eingeschlagen hatten.

Der Saiyajin legte fragend seine Stirn in Falten und ließ sich zum Boden und in das Loch absinken und blickte sich um.

"Dacht ich's mir: Ein U-Bahntunnel", stellte Vegeta fest, und folgte der halb zugeschütteten Schiene ins Dunkel. Nach ein paar Metern blieb er stehen und überlegte kurz. Dann ließ er seine angesammelte Kraft sinken und verwandelte sich zurück in seine Normalzustand. Er konnte Nano nicht mehr aufspüren, also hielt er es für besser, seine eigene Aura ebenfalls zu verbergen.

"Wenn du glaubst, mit Versteckspielen kommst du weiter, dann hast du dich gewaltig geirrt!", rief er ins Dunkel, dann hob er vom Untergrund ab und drang langsam fliegend tiefer in das Tunnelsystem unter Cereal-City ein.

*   *   *

Goku geriet langsam immer mehr in Bedrängnis. Er hatte die Kraft die in Nanos Ki-Blast steckte total unterschätzt und nun schob ihn die Kugel schon eine beachtliche Zeit vor sich her. Seine Handflächen schmerzten fürchterlich und er war am Ende seiner Kräfte. 

Wenn er nicht bald etwas unternahm, würde das Ding samt ihm in Satan-City einschlagen und er glaubte nicht, dass er das unbeschadet überstehen würde; ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Stadt vermutlich vom Erdboden getilgt werden würde. Er musste es einfach schaffen dieses Ungetüm zu stoppen.

Langsam schloss der Saiyajin seine Augen und begann sich zu konzentrieren – was durch die große, heiß pulsierende Energiekugel nicht gerade vereinfacht wurde. Schließlich begann er seine gesamten Energiereserven zu mobilisieren. Kurzzeitig erschlaffte die Anspannung seiner Arme und der Ki-Blast gewann wieder an Geschwindigkeit, dann setzte Goku mit einem Schrei die angestaute Energie frei. Ein gelber Blitz hüllte ihn kurz ein, dann stoppte die Kugel abrupt ab. 

Goku hatte sich in einen dreifachen Super Saiyajin verwandelt und nun war es ihm endgültig gelungen den Ki-Blast anzuhalten. 

"Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich verschwindest!", meinte er grimmig.

"Ka... Me.. Ha... Me... HA!"

Der Saiyajin feuerte mitten in die Kugel und diesmal erzielte er damit ein besseres Ergebnis als zuvor. Langsam schob er sie von sich weg auf den Himmel zu, wo das Geschoss die Wolkendecke durchbrach und in die Weltraum hinaus geschleudert wurde. 

Mit einem weiteren Schrei erhöhte Goku die Kraft seines eigenen Ki-Blasts und ein greller Blitz kündigte ihm an, dass die Energiekugel oberhalb der Erdatmosphäre explodiert war.

"Das war anstrengender als erwartet", keuchte der Saiyajin und atmete erleichtert aus. "Nano ist noch viel stärker, als ich ihn eingeschätzt hatte. Für Vegeta läuft es sicher nicht so einfach, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat."

Plötzlich riss er erschrocken die Augen auf.

"Verdammt! Die Jungs schaffen das nie und nimmer allein!"

*   *   *

"Toller Plan, Trunks! Wirklich eine großartige Idee!"

Goten versuchte so sarkastisch wie möglich zu klingen, aber bei der Situation, in der sie beide sich gerade befanden, war das nicht gerade einfach.

Beide Halb-Saiyajins hatten versucht – wie auch schon Goku – die Kugel mit ihren Händen zu stoppen, nachdem ihre gemeinsamen Ki-Blasts wirkungslos daran abgeprallt waren, und wurden nun von ihr in Richtung der westlichen Hauptstadt geschoben. Beide waren schweißgebadet und fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte. 

"Goten!", stöhnte Trunks und bäumte sich zum letzten Kraftakt auf. "Ich kann nicht mehr!"

"Mach bloß nicht schlapp! Denk an die Stadt! An die Anderen!" 

Goten gab ebenfalls alles, aber es half nichts. Die Energiekugel schob sie weiterhin vor sich her. Zum zweiten Mal schon in dieser Nacht war er absolut am Ende seiner Kräfte. Das grelle Licht des Ki-Blasts brannte fürchterlich in seinen Augen, seine Arme waren taub und von seinen Händen nahm er an, dass sie schon fürchterlich Brandwunden hatten. Immer wieder wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, aber er kämpfte – immer weniger erfolgreich – gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an. 

Er wollte nicht aufgeben.

Er durfte nicht aufgeben! Ansonsten wären die Menschen in der westlichen Hauptstadt verloren, und mit ihnen Bulma, und Bra, und Dende.

Goten riskierte einen Blick zu Trunks. Seinem Freund ging es auch nicht viel besser – eher noch schlechter. Aber er wusste, dass Trunks erst Recht nicht aufgeben würde. Schließlich ging es um das Leben seiner Familie.

Aber es war hoffnungslos. Die Kugel schob sie einfach vor sich her und wahrscheinlich würden sie zusammen mit der Stadt draufgehen. Goten wünschte sich sie, hätten Dende und die anderen wenigstens vorher noch warnen können, denn so würde es in spätestens zehn Minuten auch keine Dragon Balls mehr geben. 

Langsam spürte wie seine Kräfte endgültig nachließen. Er hoffte, dass es wenigstens ihren Vätern noch gelingen würde Nano zu besiegen.

"GEHT IN DECKUNG!"

Die Stimme seines Vaters riss Goten aus seinen Weltuntergangsgedanken. Er wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und wie in Zeitlupe sah er die goldene Mähne seine Vaters zwischen ihm und Trunks hindurch rasen, dann ging alles wieder blitzschnell.

Goku rammte seine Faust in den Ki-Blast, wodurch die Kugel an der getroffen Stelle eingedellt und von ihnen weggeschmettert wurde.

Ein paar Sekunden darauf detonierte sie jedoch und die gewaltige Explosion erfasste die drei Saiyajins. Kurze Zeit später stürzten drei bewusstlose Körper zu Boden, während die Nachwirkungen der Explosion langsam abklangen. 

*   *   *

Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen hechte Vegeta zur Seite und entging somit knapp einem auf ihn abgefeuerten Ki-Blast. Noch während er fiel feuerte er seinerseits einen Ki-Blast ins Dunkel in der Hoffnung seinen Gegner endlich zu treffen, dann prallte er gegen die Tunnelwand - nicht, dass ihm das etwas ausgemacht hätte. Der Tunnel vor ihm wurde von einer Explosion zerrissen und heiße Luft und Steinsplitter zogen an ihm vorbei. Er glaubte nicht, dass er Nano diesmal getroffen hatte, also schritt er vorsichtig weiter durch das Dunkel. 

Es war bereits der dritte Guerillaangriff des Cyborgs gewesen und langsam war Vegeta das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel leid. Die unterirdische Jagd hatte die beiden Kontrahenten durch das U-Bahn-System der Stadt geführt, durch die Keller von verschiedenen Gebäuden, durch die Kanalisation und zurück in die U-Bahn-Schächte und langsam erkannte Vegeta, dass er seinen Gegner hier unten nicht besiegen würde. Er musste es schaffen Nano wieder an die Oberfläche zu locken, er wusste nur noch nicht wie. Sollte er selbst zurück nach oben gehen und darauf hoffen, das Nano ihm folgte? Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Nano würde das nur ausnutzen um zu fliehen. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Tief in seinem Inneren meldete eine leise Stimme, dass es einen anderen Grund, warum er hier unten blieb: Er wollte nicht derjenige sein der sich zurückzog.

Langsam folgte Vegeta den Schienen durch den Tunnel, während er immer damit rechnete, dass der Cyborg hinter der nächsten Biegung auf ihn lauerte. Doch ein weiterer Angriff erfolgte nicht. Schließlich erreichte er einen U-Bahnhof, der noch etwas erleuchtet war. Etliche der Lampen waren ausgefallen, aber die verbliebenen spendeten immer noch genug Licht um etwas zu sehen. Die Schlacht an der Oberfläche war auch hier unten nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. Etliche Mauerbrocken waren aus der Decke gebrochen und nahezu kein Stück Glas war mehr heil.

Vegeta sprang aus der Schienengrube und landete geräuschlos auf dem Bahnstieg, dann begann er sich vorsichtig umzusehen. Nachdem er jedoch erfolglos alle möglichen Verstecke von Nano ausgekundschaftet hatte, trat er an die Schienen am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Bahnhofes heran. Er überlegte, wie er nun weiter vorgehen sollte. 

Sollte er den vorherigen Schienen weiter folgen oder diesen hier? Aber in welche Richtung?

Bevor er zu einer Antwort kam, nahm ihm ein Geräusch aus dem U-Bahntunnel zu seiner rechten die Entscheidung ab. Es war nur leise und hörte sich nach einigen Steinen, die zu Boden bröckelten an und die sich auch einfach von selbst gelöst haben konnten. Doch da es sich um den besten Anhaltspunkt handelte, den er im Moment hatte, folgte Vegeta dem Geräusch. 

Bereits nach ein paar Metern wurde sein Weg von einem Zug blockiert, der hier offensichtlich abgestellt worden war. Er war jedoch fest entschlossen seinen Weg fortzusetzen, da er immer noch etwas hörte und außerdem mittlerweile eine schwache Aura wahrnahm. Fest davon überzeugt, dass Nano hinter dem Zug auf ihn lauerte und einen weiteren Überraschungsangriff geplant hatte, beschloss Vegeta die Initiative zu ergreifen. Er musste einen schnellen Angriff wagen, da er den Cyborg warnen würde, wenn er zuerst seine gesamten Kräfte sammelte. 

Vegeta trat einen Schritt von dem Zug zurück streckte seine Arme nach vorne, presste seine Hände an den Gelenken zusammen und spreizte seine Finger soweit wie möglich ab und spannte seinen ganzen Körper. Er hoffte darauf, dass er Nano, der seine Kräfte ebenfalls drosselte, unvorbereitet traf und ihm deshalb genug Schaden zufügen konnte, um ihn dann endgültig zu erledigen. 

Doch nur einen kurzen Moment bevor er feuerte, hörte er auf einmal weiter Steine fallen und fast gleichzeitig ertönte hochgestochener Schrei, der unmöglich zu Nano gehören konnte. Vegetas Anspannung verflüchtigte sich überrascht. Ohne lange zu überlegen hob der Saiyajin vom Boden ab, flog zwischen Decken des Tunnels und der Oberseite des Zuges hindurch, um heraus zu finden, wer der Verursacher des Schreis war.

Als er hinter dem Zug wieder landete, ertönte abermals ein Schrei und irgendetwas, das sich vor ihm auf dem Boden befand, versuchte sich von ihm zu entfernen, kam jedoch nicht sehr weit, da der weitere Weg versperrt war: die Tunneldecke war eingestürzt.

"Tu mir nichts!"

Vegetas Augen hatten sich zwar mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, doch er konnte trotzdem nicht genau erkennen, wer sich vor ihm befand, deshalb erzeugte er einen kleine leuchtende Kugel in seiner linken Hand, um für etwas Licht zu sorgen. Ein kleines Mädchen kam zum Vorschein, das erschrocken ihren Blick abwendete und die Arme schützend vor ihr Gesicht hielt. Ihre einstmals bunte Kleidung war dreckig und zerrissen. Sie schien nicht viel älter als Bra zu sein. Er ließ seine Lichtquelle wieder verpuffen, nachdem er dies festgestellt hatte. 

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Vegeta schroff und ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, was das Mädchen offensichtlich noch mehr verängstigte, da sie versuchte rückwärts den Geröllhaufen hinter ihr zu erklimmen.

"I... Ich... Ich hab mich vor den Mo... Mo... Monstern versteckt. Mama war auf einmal nicht mehr da u... und da... Bitte tu mir nichts!"

"Ich tu dir schon nichts", sagte Vegeta uninteressiert. "Aber ein dümmeres Versteck hast du nicht mehr gefunden? Du hättest versuchen sollen, wie die anderen die Stadt zu verlassen."

Vegeta drehte sich um und schritt wieder zurück in die Richtung aus der er kam. Er hatte keine Zeit sich um verängstigte Menschen zu kümmern. In diesem Moment bemerkte er ein bläuliches Leuchten, das sich auf der anderen Seite Zuges ansammelte.

"Verabschiede dich, Vegeta!", tönte Nanos Stimme hinter dem Gefährt hervor.

Vegeta zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern machte kehrt und verwandelte sich gleichzeitig verärgert über seine Unaufmerksamkeit in einen Super Saiyajin. Er sprang vorwärts, packte das Mädchen, dann stieß er sich vom Boden und schoss durch die Decke des Tunnels nach oben. Gleich darauf wurde der Schacht unter ihm von einer Explosion zerrissen, deren Druckwelle ihm durch das von ihm geschaffene Loch folgte. Er preschte weiter durch die Betonschicht bis er an der Oberfläche wieder hervorbrach. Vegeta stieg noch einige Meter in die Luft auf, während der Boden unter ihm endgültig von der Kraft der Explosion zerrissen wurde.

Der Saiyajin entfernte sich so schnell er konnte von dem Loch und landete in einiger Entfernung zwischen einigen Gebäuderuinen. Er setzte das Kind ab, das sich bis jetzt an ihn geklammert hatte und stand auf. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und marschierte in die Richtung in der er Nano immer noch vermutete.

"K... K... Kämpfst du gegen das Monster?", fragte sie ihn zitternd.

"Ja", meinte Vegeta trocken und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu ihr zurück. "Du solltest zusehen, dass du von hier verschwindest. Ich werde versuchen ihn in einen anderen Teil der Stadt zu locken."

"Aber...", sie stockte kurz, "Ich kann nicht laufen."

Vegeta, der schon im Begriff gewesen war davon zu fliegen, unterbrach sein Vorhaben und wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu.

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich..." Sie wich unter seinem strengen Blick etwas zurück. "Mein Fuß tut ganz fürchterlich weh. Ich bin im Dunkeln über etwas gestolpert."

Vegeta unterdrückte einen Fluch über schwächliche Menschen und ging auf die Kleine zu, während er seine magische Bohne aus seinem Anzug holte. Er kniete sich neben sie und schob ihr anschließend mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Bohne in den Mund.

"Da!"

Das Mädchen war zwar überrascht, schluckte aber nichtsdestotrotz die Bohne runter, während Vegeta wieder aufstand.

"Dein Fuß sollte in ein paar Sekunden geheilt sein. Versuch aufzustehen!"

Sie tat wie ihr befohlen und zog sich an einem großen Mauerbrocken hoch, dann setzte sie vorsichtig mit dem bis jetzt verletzen Fuß auf. Ihre überraschten Gesichtszüge verrieten Vegeta, dass die kleine Frucht ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.

"Es tut nicht mehr weh!", rief sie freudestrahlend. "Danke! Ich..."

"Verschwinde endlich! Bring dich in Sicherheit!"

"Aber..."

"DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN!"

Von Vegetas Schrei verängstigt sprang sie einen Schritt rückwärts, dann nickte sie nur und lief davon. Bevor sie um eine Ecke bog, drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz um und winkte ihm zu, dann verschwand sie endgültig.

Der Saiyajin grummelte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich um, dann erstarrte er. Auf einer zerbombten Mauer vor ihm stand Nano und grinste ihn an. Vegeta verfluchte seine Unaufmerksamkeit. Er hatte die Ankunft des Cyborgs nicht bemerkt.

"Prinz Vegeta! Der tapfere Beschützer der Alten, Schwachen und Streicheltiere", lachte der Cyborg. "Ich bin enttäuscht. Der Vegeta von dem ich gehört habe, hätte sich einen Dreck um so eine kleine Laus geschert. Du bist wirklich nur noch ein zahnloser Tiger, der seinem Frauchen als Schmusekater dient."

"Es kann dir egal sein, wen ich rette und wen nicht. Mach dich bereit endlich ins Gras zu beißen!" 

Vegeta stieß sich mit einem wütenden Schrei vom Boden ab und schoss auf Nano zu. Sein Faust traf den Cyborg mitten im Gesicht. Seinen Triumph konnte der Saiyajin jedoch nicht genießen. Nano hatte sein Knie hoch gerissen und ihn ebenfalls im Gesicht getroffen.

Beide taumelten kurz zurück, dann gingen sie erneut aufeinander los und ein weiterer verbissener Luftkampf entbrannte zwischen ihnen. Keiner war mehr gewillt, dem anderen auch nur eine Sekunde zum Luftholen zu gönnen. Sie droschen mit aller Kraft auf ihren Gegner ein, ohne sich darum zu kümmern die gegnerischen Schläge abzuwehren. Beide waren nur noch darauf bedacht zu gewinnen.

Einige Minuten tobte der bestialische Kampf, dann trennten sich beiden Kontrahenten ein weiteres Mal heftig schnaufend und aufs Übelste zugerichtet. Vegeta fühlte sein Blut aus zahlreichen Wunden über seinen Körper strömen und zu Boden tropfen. Sein ganzer Körper pulsierte, eines seiner Augen war fast komplett zugeschwollen, seine angeknacksten Rippen waren nun zweifelsfrei gebrochen, sein linkes Bein spürte er fast gar nicht mehr und er war sich sicher, dass seine rechte Schulter ausgerenkt war.

Nano hatte kein leichteres Los. Auch der Cyborg war blutüberströmt und sah kaum noch geradeaus. Dazu hatte er etliche Wunden, die so tief waren, dass bereits einige seiner kybernetischen Bauteile durchschimmerten.

"Bringen wir's zu Ende, Vegeta!", keuchte der Cyborg und lächelte schwach.

"Ganz meine Meinung!"

Die beiden entfernten sich etwas von einander und ließen sich auf zwei etwa gleich großen Häuserruinen nieder. Vegeta ignorierte die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter und breite die Arme aus. Schreiend mobilisierte er seine gesamten verbleibenden Kräfte. Das Gebäude unter ihm wurde von den gewaltigen Energien beinahe zerrissen. Langsam streckte seine Arme gerade noch vorne, presste die Hände zusammen und begann sein Ki zu bündeln.

Nano stemmte seine Beine in den Untergrund, zog die Fäuste an und setzte ebenfalls alles an Energie frei, was er noch zu bieten hatte. Seine Aura flackerte strahlend weiß um ihn herum auf und begann sich glühend um seine Unterarme zu verdichten.

Ein Sturm aus Gesteinsbrocken tobte um die beiden, da die Bruchstücke der zerstörten Stadt von der beinahe kochenden Luft um die beiden herum in die Luft geschleuderte wurden.

"Bereit, Vegeta?!"

"Das ist dein Ende, Nano! FINAL FLASH!!!"

Vegetas goldgelber Energieblitz schoss eine Spur der Verwüstung nach sich ziehend auf den Cyborg, der schließlich ebenfalls seinen mächtigen Angriff startete.

"PURAZUMA SHOUGEKIHA!!!"

Nanos Ki-Blast flog Vegetas entgegen und prallte mit ihm zusammen, schrappte jedoch daran vorbei, so dass beiden Attacken mehr oder weniger ihr Ziel fanden.

Mit einem lauten Knall und einem grellen Blitz verschwand die Stadt unter zwei gewaltigen Explosionen. 

*   *   *

"D... Dad!"

Goten öffnete langsam die Augen, als er Trunks Stimme vernahm. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und in seinen Ohren klingelte es. Sie waren der Explosion zu nahe gewesen – viel zu nahe! Das sie überhaupt noch am Leben waren, war wahrscheinlich nur pures Glück gewesen.

"DAD!"

Er wandte seinen Kopf zur Seite und erblickte Trunks. Sein Freund schien ebenfalls schwer verletzt zu sein, dennoch befand er sich auf den Beinen und wankte ihn eine – zumindest für Goten – unbestimmte Richtung davon. Goten wälzte sich auf den Bauch und begann er hinter Trunks herzu kriechen. Zum Aufstehen fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft.

"Trunks!", brachte er mühsam heraus. "Wo willst du hin?"

Der Angesprochene blieb kurz stehen und sah sich um, dann blickte er wieder in die Richtung, in die er zuvor marschiert war.

"E... Er ist in Gefahr... Ich muss... ihm helfen!"

Ohne eine weitere Reaktion von Goten abzuwarten, setzte Trunks alle Kraft frei, die er noch besaß, was nicht mehr reichte, um ihn in einen Super Saiyajin zu verwandeln, dann flog er davon.

"Trunks! Warte, du Idiot!"

Goten sah wie sein Freund, trotz seines Rufes am Himmel davon schoss, er hatte aber auch nicht damit gerechnet, ihn zum Umkehren bewegen zu können. Frustriert ließ er den Kopf hängen. Er wusste nur zu gut, was Trunks gerade antrieb, aber trotzdem änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass Trunks seinem Vater nicht wirklich helfen konnte; falls er es überhaupt bis dorthin schaffte.

"Klasse, erst will er mir Vorträge halten und dann zieht er selber alleine los."

Murrend und knurrend drehte sich Goten wieder um. Sein Vater lag in einiger Entfernung auf dem Rücken, die Arme von sich gestreckt und rührte sich nicht. Seine Kleidung war größtenteils zerrissen, hässliche Brandwunden bedeckten seinen Körper. Goku hat einen Großteil der Explosion abgeschirmt und damit wahrscheinlich das Leben der Jungs gerettet. 

Goten, immer noch nicht in der Lage aufzustehen, robbte langsam über den felsigen Untergrund auf seinen bewusstlosen Vater zu. Er musste sich beeilen und ihm helfen! Die Wunden konnten lebensgefährlich sein. Außerdem war sein Vater die einzige Rettung für Vegeta und Trunks.

Die Strecke zu seinem Vater kam ihm wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Jeder Meter war für seinen geschundenen Körper eine Qual und jeden Meter verfluchte sich Goten dafür, dass er so faul gewesen war. 

Hätte er mehr trainiert, dann hätte er die Explosion besser überstanden und er wäre jetzt schneller bei seinem Vater.

Dann hätte er die Energiekugel selbst stoppen können.

Dann hätte er Nano alleine besiegen können und er wäre derjenige gewesen, der Gohan gerächt hätte.

Schließlich erreichte er sein Ziel. Erschöpft brach er über seinem Vater zusammen und rang – seinen Kopf auf Gokus Brustkorb gebettet - nach Luft, dann hielt er den Atem an und horchte. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entfuhr ihm: Er konnte das Herz seines Vaters schlagen hören.

Hektisch suchte er nach Gokus Bohnenbeutel und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der kleine Behälter die Explosion überstanden hatte. Glück gehabt! 

Er fischte mit seinem Finger eine der Bohnen heraus und stemmte sich wieder hoch. Einen Augenblick betrachtete er einfach nur das regungslose Gesicht seines Vaters.

"Danke, Dad! Für alles, was du heute getan hast."

Er zögerte noch kurz, dann schob er Goku die Bohne zwischen die Lippen.

*   *   *

Nach Luft ringend und mehr tot als lebendig lag Vegeta auf dem Rücken und starrte zum dunklen Nachthimmel hoch. Er wusste nicht, ob er auf der Straße lag oder auf ein anderes Gebäude geschleudert worden war. Nanos Ki-Blast hatte ihn zwar nicht voll erwischt, aber die Explosion hatte den Rest besorgt. Seine linke Körperhälfte brannte wie Feuer und er wagte nicht nachzusehen, ob er seinen linken Arm überhaupt noch besaß. Im Vergleich dazu waren die Verletzungen von vorhin nichts weiter als blaue Flecken gewesen.

Der Feigling Nano hatte sich nicht auf direktes Kräfteduell eingelassen, sondern seine Attacke an Vegetas eigener vorbeigelenkt. Wenigstens hatte er den Cyborg ebenfalls erwischt.

Er tastete mit der rechten Hand mühsam an seinem Anzug herum und suchte die magische Bohne, die Kakarott ihm zugeworfen hatte, dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz: Er hatte sie nicht mehr! Erschöpft ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken. Er hatte sie dem Mädchen gegeben und nun lag er hier und konnte warten, bis die anderen wiederkamen.

"Glückwunsch, Vegeta! Das wär's fast gewesen."

Vegeta traute seinen Ohren kaum und hob seinen Kopf etwas an. Als erstes bemerkte er, dass sein linker Arme noch da war, auch wenn er nur noch aus einer einzigen blutigen Wunde bestand. Doch das wirklich Schreckliche war, dass er Nanos Gestalt ein paar dutzend Meter vor ihm schweben sah. Der Cyborg bestand fast nur noch aus einem metallisch glänzenden Skelett mit einigen Überresten von Haut und Muskulatur daran.

Vegeta ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. Tausend Flüche schossen ihm durch den Kopf, doch keinen einzigen davon sprach er aus; es würde ihm sowieso nichts mehr helfen. Er hatte Nano offensichtlich besser getroffen, als der ihn, aber was half das gegen die Regenerationsfähigkeit seines Gegners?

"War ein guter Kampf, aber jetzt brauch ich deine Zellen. Sonst könnte es gegen Goku eng werden." 

Er riss die Augen wieder auf und sah den Cyborg auf sich zu fliegen. 

So einfach würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben! Er ballte seine rechte Hand zur Faust und sammelte alles an Kraftreserven, was er noch hatte. Er wartete bis Nano ihn fast erreicht hatte, dann ließ er seinen Arm nach vorne schnellen und feuerte einen letzten Ki-Blast ab, der Nano vollkommen überraschend traf und wieder von Vegeta wegschleuderte.

Der Saiyajin hörte wie sein Gegner in einen Schutthaufen einschlug und schloss langsam seine Augen. Getötet hatte er ihn wieder nicht, aber wenigsten hatte er bis zum Schluss gekämpft.

"Kakarott... Wage es nicht gegen diesen Typen zu verlieren! Ich würde dir das nie verzeihen", schwor er mit letzter Kraft.

Dann umhüllte ihn der Mantel der Bewusstlosigkeit.

*   *   *

Ein lautes Zischen ertönte, dann manifestierten sich Goku und Goten neben dem bewusstlosen Saiyajin.

"Vegeta", rief Goku erschrocken und ging neben seinem Freund in die Knie. 

"Oh, Scheiße! Ist er tot, Dad?", fragte Goten entsetzt.

"Nein! Er lebt", stellte er erleichtert fest. "Aber ihn hat's ganz schön erwischt. Bringen wir ihn schnell zu Dende, und dann sammeln wir noch Trunks ein!"

Goku legte Vegeta eine Hand auf die Brust und setzte sich zwei Finger seiner anderen Hand an die Stirn, während sich Goten an seiner Schulter festhielt. Bevor er sich weg teleportierte, sah sich der Goku noch verwundet um.

"Wo wohl Nano ist?"

"Glaubst du, Vegeta hat ihn erledigt?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Hoffen wir's!"

Eine Sekunde später waren sie alle drei verschwunden.

Einen Augenblick lang lag absolute Stille über der Stadt, dann brach Nano wieder unter dem Gesteinshaufen hervor in den Vegeta ihn geschossen hatte. Mit säuerlicher Miene - auch wenn die auf seinem Gesicht nicht mehr wirklich zu erkennen war - sah er sich um. Cereal-City existierte praktisch nicht mehr. Sie war nur noch ein Haufen von Kratern, Betonbrocken und vereinzelten Gebäuderuinen.

"Du bist ein elender Glückspilz, Vegeta", knurrte er. "Aber warte nur, beim nächsten Mal kriege ich dich. Beim nächsten Mal seid ihr alle fällig."

Mit einem Donnern schoss ein Geschwader Kampfjets über ihn hinweg und riss Nano aus seinen Rachegedanken.

"Sieh an, das Militär rückt auch schon an", stellte er amüsiert fest.

Er beschloss jedoch sich zurückzuziehen und es für heute sein zu lassen. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen mit teils recht frustrierenden Ergebnissen, die er erst noch genauer auswerten musste. Aber zu allererst musste er sich regenerieren und sich erholen. Er hatte seine Kraftreserven aufs Äußerste ausgeschöpft und war erledigt. 

In der Ferne sah er aus einer Richtung eine große Anzahl Lichter auf sich zu kommen, also überlegte er nicht lange und flog genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.

------

_So, das war's für dieses Mal! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Der Inhalt dieses Kapitels, war eine der ersten Ideen als ich begonnen habe, dieses Fanfic zu schreiben (damals hatte ich noch nicht mal ein Aussehen geschweige denn einen Namen für Nano; wer hätte gedacht, dass ich so lange brauche, um diese Stelle tatsächlich zu ereichen). Beim Schreiben dieses Kampfes hatte ich die ganze Zeit einen Song im Kopf: "Falling away from me" von Korn. Wer sich den Song anhört merkt vielleicht, dass er vom Tempowechsel ganz gut zu dem Kampf passt (Oder ich bild mir das nur ein -__-'; jedenfalls kann ich mir den Kampf als ein Musikvideo zu dem Song vorstellen)._

_Zu Nanos Spezial-Attacken (die natürlich nur selbst ausgedacht sind):_

"Kazan Bakuhatsu"_ heißt _"Vulkan Explosion"_ (blöder Name, ich weiß, aber ich hatte den englischen Namen im Kopf, der klingt besser: _"Volcano Burst"_)und _"Purazuma Shougekiha"_ heißt _"Plasma-Schockwelle"("Plasma Shock Wave")__

_Ich verspreche, dass nächste Kapitel wird nicht mehr ganz so lange auf sich warten lassen, denn in Zukunft hab ich wieder etwas mehr Zeit zum Schreiben!_

_Also, bis dann und reviewt ein bisschen!_

**_Nguyen Tran Loc_**_ (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)_


	14. "The evil draws near!" - Nano's nightly ...

_Hallo beisammen, lieber Leserschaft! Ich weiß, diesmal hat's wirklich verdammt lange gedauert das neue Kapitel rauszubringen (War das letzte wirklich schon im Mai???). Tja, was soll ich sagen: Ich hatte Prüfungsstress, der Sommer draußen war auch sehr verlockend, ein paar (mehr oder weniger) unglückliche Umstände traten auf und natürlich war ich auch faul *g* Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das. Jedenfalls kann ich alle beruhigen: Die Story geht weiter, ich wird sie garantiert nicht vor ihrem Ende aufgeben... Nur wann das sein wird? ;P. _

_Jedenfalls wünsch ich euch wieder viel Vergnügen und lasst ein paar Reviews dar (Das einzige Gehalt für uns arme FF-Autoren *g*)_

_Nachtrag: Sorry, ich weiß nicht was mit FF.net los is. Irgendwie wird das Kapitel einfach ned richtig angezeigt. Ich lad's jetzt noch einmal hoch. Wenn's dann nicht besser ist, müsst ihr die optisch versaute Variante ohne Absätze lesen (1000 mal sorry)..._

**Kapitel XIII**

_"The evil draws near!" –_

_Nano's nightly assault!_

Ein unangenehmer Wind wehte durch die Straßen der westlichen Hauptstadt, die mittlerweile ebenfalls von der Dämmerung eingeholt worden war, und jagte den Personen, die sich im Garten der Capsule Corporation versammelt hatten, einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl", meinte Bulma und massierte unruhig ihre Oberarme in dem Versuch ihrer Nervosität etwas Einhalt zu gebieten. "Etwas Schreckliches ist passiert, da bin ich mir sicher!"

"Du solltest nicht so negativ denken, Bulma. Das bringt nur Unglück", sprach Dende ruhig. "Ihnen geht es sicherlich gut."

Der junge Namekianer sah zu Bulma auf. Er hatte gehofft, sie etwas aufmuntern zu können, aber ihre Gesichtszüge verrieten ihm, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte. Das verwunderte ihn nicht, hatte er selbst doch ähnliche Befürchtungen. Irgendetwas hatte eine gewaltige Explosion nicht weit vor der Stadt ausgelöst, aber niemand wusste wodurch sie verursacht worden war. Für kurze Zeit hatte Dende dort die Auren von Goten und Trunks wahrnehmen können und später auch die von Goku, aber nun spürte er gar nichts mehr. 

Den anderen hatte er nichts davon gesagt, denn er wusste ja selber nicht was passiert war. Das beunruhigte ihn am meisten. Dende konnte es überhaupt nicht ausstehen, nicht zu wissen, was vor sich ging; aber ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Von seinem Palast aus war es ein Leichtes gewesen, die Geschehnisse auf der Erde zu verfolgen, aber hier unten auf dem Planeten musste er sich auf seine eigenen Sinne verlassen, und dadurch blieb leider das meiste für ihn verborgen.

Ein leises Rauschen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Piccolo kehrte zurück und landete neben ihnen im Garten. 

"Was ist passiert!", fragte Bulma aufgeregt, bevor Dende überhaupt daran denken konnte, etwas zu sagen. "Na los, Piccolo, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen."

"Keine Ahnung", antwortet der Namekianer trocken. 

"Was heißt hier 'Keine Ahnung'?! Warst du nun dort oder nicht?"

"Ja, ich war dort, aber gefunden hab ich nichts. Kein Blut, keine Leichen und auch sonst nichts. Nicht mal viel Verwüstung. Die Explosion muss sehr weit über dem Boden stattgefunden haben", berichtete er.

"Also noch mal im Klartext", meinte Bulma verärgert. "Mein Mann und mein Sohn sind da draußen, kämpfen mit einem durchgeknallten Irren, es gibt eine gewaltige Explosion direkt vor der Stadt und du sagst mir, dass du keine Ahnung hast, was los ist?" Ihre Stimme hatte während der letzten Worte immer mehr an Volumen zugenommen als sie sich in Rage redete.

"Bulma, bitte beruhig dich", mischte sich Dende besänftigend ein.

"ICH BIN RUHIG!!!"

Ein kurzes Zischen ließ die beiden Namekianer und Bulma aufschrecken, dann materialisierte sich Goku, zusammen mit Goten und einem übel zugerichteten Vegeta, neben ihnen im Gras. Goten, dem die Erschöpfung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, sank sofort auf die Knie und stützte sich mit den Armen am Boden ab. Vegeta war bewusstlos und bot einen schrecklichen Anblick.

"Mein Gott! VEGETA!!!" Zu Tode erschrocken stürzte Bulma zu ihm und ließ sich neben ihrem schwer verletzten Mann auf die Knie fallen.

"Was ist passiert? Wo ist Trunks?", fragte sie Goku panisch.

"Vegeta hat mit Nano gekämpft. Allein", sagte Goku ernst, dann wandte er sich an Dende. "Dende, kümmere dich bitte um die beiden, ich muss noch schnell Trunks holen." 

Eine Sekunde später war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

"Vegeta", seufzte Bulma mit Tränen in den Augen. "Warum machst du so was nur? Was soll ich denn machen, wenn du stirbst?"

"Nano hat zwei gewaltige Ki-Blasts auf Satan-City und diese Stadt hier abgefeuert um uns abzulenken", keuchte Goten. "Vegeta wollte ihn nicht entkommen lassen und ist in Cereal-City geblieben."

"Sieht ihm ähnlich", meinte Piccolo, auch wenn es nicht so abschätzig wie sonst klang.

"Bulma, gehst du bitte kurz zur Seite, dann kann ich ihm helfen", bat Dende, woraufhin Bulma bereitwillig zur Seite rutschte, aber keine Sekunde lang ihren Blick von Vegeta nahm. Dende ließ sich neben Vegeta nieder und legte ihm leicht beide Handflächen auf die Brust, dann begann er, seine heilenden Kräfte wirken zu lassen.

"Als wir ihn gefunden haben, war von Nano nichts mehr zu entdecken", erzählte Goten, der sich mittlerweile ins Gras gesetzt und etwas erholt hatte. "Vielleicht hat er ihn ja besiegt."

"Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte Piccolo überrascht. "Das wäre großartig, aber irgendwie bezweifle ich es."

"Aber warum sollte er Vegeta bewusstlos liegen lassen und ihn nicht töten?", fragte Dende, welcher immer noch dabei war Vegeta zu heilen.

Piccolo schwieg und Goten konnte als Antwort nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zucken. Nicht wirklich überrascht sah er auf, als im nächsten Moment sein Vater und Trunks neben ihm aus dem Nichts auftauchten. 

"Dad!", schrie Trunks entsetzt, als er Vegeta am Boden liegen sah, auch wenn die schlimmsten Wunden mittlerweile verheilt waren und der Saiyajin wieder mehr einem Lebenden als einem Toten glich. Bevor er jedoch einen Schritt tun konnte, war seine Mutter schon bei ihm und umklammerte ihn erleichtert.

"Trunks! Ein Glück, dir ist nichts passiert!"

In diesem Moment hatte Dende Vegetas Heilprozess abgeschlossen; nur ein paar Sekunden später schlug der Saiyajin die Augen auf und setzte sich ruckartig auf. Bulma stürzte sich fast noch im selben Moment auf ihn und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

"Vegeta! Du lebst!"

Obwohl er bemerkte, dass sie nicht unter sich waren, ließ sich Vegeta die Umarmung gefallen und betrachtete stattdessen mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck seine Hände.

"Tatsächlich. Ich lebe", stellte er erstaunt fest.

"Dich hat's ganz schön erwischt, Vegeta", meinte Goku und ging neben dem anderen Saiyajin in die Knie. "Du hast Nano ziemlich unterschätzt."

Vegeta antwortete nicht, sondern befreite sich sanft aus Bulmas Umarmung und stand auf. 

"Hast du ihn erledigt, Kakarott? Als ich das Bewusstsein verlor, war er noch am Leben."

Goku, der ebenfalls wieder aufgestanden war, verzog verwirrt sein Gesicht. "Wirklich? Als wir dich gefunden haben, warst du ganz allein in der Stadt. Vielleicht dachte er du seist tot und hat sich dann verzogen."

"Das glaube ich weniger", sagte Vegeta abwesend. 

"Ist doch egal", unterbrach Bulma. "Ihr seid alle noch am Leben. Das ist die Hauptsache!"

"Damit hast du zwar Recht, Bulma, aber für einige von uns war's ziemlich knapp", meinte Goku und blickte dabei nicht Vegeta, sondern Goten an, der daraufhin niedergeschlagen zu Boden blickte. Dann wandte sich Goku wieder an den anderen Vollblut-Saiyajin. "Vegeta, jetzt da du gegen ihn gekämpft hast, wie schätzt du Nano ein?"

"Wie ich ihn einschätze?", fragte Vegeta mit gesenktem Blick, dann sah er auf und blickte Goku ernst an. "Er ist stark, ziemlich stark und was ihn noch mal gefährlicher macht: Er regeneriert sich aus seiner Umgebung."

"Aus seiner Umgebung?! Wie soll das funktionieren?", unterbrach ihn Piccolo scharf.

"Er war leider nicht so freundlich es mir genauer zu erklären", erwiderte Vegeta sarkastisch, "aber irgendwie baut er sich mit Hilfe seiner kleinen Robotern aus den Einzelteilen seiner Umgebung zusammen."

"'Kleine Roboter'? Meinst du vielleicht Nanomaschinen?", fragte Bulma.

"Ja, irgend so etwas wird's gewesen sein."

"Nanomaschinen? Kaum zu glauben. Daher hat er wohl auch seinen Namen. Sehr einfallsreich ist der Kerl ja nicht gerade."

"Könntest du dich später damit beschäftigen, ob er nun einen einfallsreichen Namen besitzt, oder nicht? Wir haben weitaus Wichtigeres zu tun, Weib!"

"Führ dich nicht so auf, mein Lieber! Ich..."

"Bulma, Vegeta hat Recht", unterbrach sie Goku. "Streiten könnt ihr euch später. Also, Vegeta, wie schätzt du unsere Chancen ein? Können wir ihn besiegen?"

"Hmm... Er sagte, solange es diesen Planeten gibt, gibt es auch ihn, aber ich glaube damit hat er übertrieben. Unsterblich ist er ganz sicher nicht. Trotzdem dürften die meisten von uns keine Chance gegen ihn haben - durch Gohan hat er einen unglaublichen Kraftschub bekommen. Außerdem beherrscht er ein paar bösartige Techniken und attackiert gerne aus dem Hinterhalt." Vegeta machte eine kurze Pause und atmete durch. "Aber du müsstest stark genug sein ihn zu vernichten, Kakarott! Da bin ich mir sicher."

"Vegeta..."

"Bemitleiden kannst du wen anders!", fuhr der Saiyajin Goku harsch an. "Sorg einfach dafür, dass dieses Arschloch in der Hölle schmort! Und wehe, du fällst auf einen seiner Tricks herein!"

"Okay, Vegeta", meinte Goku und begann zu grinsen. "Wir erledigen ihn!"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber mir wird es zu frisch hier draußen", meinte Bulma und rieb sich fröstelnd die Oberarme um ihre Aussage zu untermauern.

"Geht ruhig rein", meinte Goku, "aber Goten und ich sollten nach Hause schauen. Chichi ist sicher schon halb wahnsinnig vor Sorgen. Wir besprechen das morgen weiter. Heute Nacht können wir eh nichts mehr ausrichten."

"Deine Ruhe möchte ich haben, Goku, aber bitte schön: Dann eben bis morgen!", sagte Bulma zur Verabschiedung. Keine Minute später hatten sich Vater und Sohn nach Hause teleportiert. Piccolo machte sich ebenfalls davon, während die Zurückgebliebenen sich ins Haus zurückzogen. 

*   *   *

Das morgendliche Gezwitscher der Vögel übertönte das Plätschern des kleinen Baches, der sich durch den Wald schlängelte. Für einen romantisch veranlagten Menschen hätte dieses Fleckchen Erde wahrscheinlich wie die Krone der Schöpfung gewirkt.

Nano nahm so gut wie nichts davon wahr. Er hatte sich nach dem Kampf in diesen Wald zurückgezogen und erst einmal seine Wunden geheilt, anschließend hatte er ein paar Stunden geschlafen, um sich zu erholen. Nun lehnte er mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen gegen einen Felsen, während er in Gedanken die voran gegangene Nacht noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.

Zum einen war er zwar recht zufrieden mit dem Lauf der gestrigen Kämpfe. Seine Feinde waren so berechenbar, wie er es gehofft hatte und außerdem hatte er nun endgültig die Bestätigung, dass er kräftemäßig mit ihnen mithalten konnte – ihnen größtenteils sogar überlegen war. Aber damit endeten die erfreulichen Erkenntnisse auch schon.

Die anderen Ergebnisse der letzten Nacht waren sehr viel frustrierender. Zum einen war da die Tatsache, dass er keinen Funken stärker geworden war, obwohl er in den vergangenen Wochen Abertausende Menschen absorbiert hatte. Vor allem wusste er nicht, woran das liegen konnte; bei seinen beiden speziellen Opfern hatte es erstklassig funktioniert – zumindest bei Cell. Der Kraftzuwachs, den er durch Gohan erhalten hatte, war zwar auch enorm, aber bei weitem nicht das, was er erwartet hatte.

 Gohans Kraft müsste die von Vegeta oder Goku locker in den Schatten stellen. Was auch immer mit dem Halbsaiyajin während des Kampfes mit Buu passiert war, irgendetwas hatte seine Kraft gewaltig erhöht – zumindest laut Dr. Geros alten Spionagerobotern. Von dieser gewaltigen Kraft konnte Nano aber so gut wie nichts spüren. Etwas stimmte nicht, aber der Cyborg hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das war oder was er dagegen unternehmen konnte. 

Waren seine Nanomaschinen fehlerhaft? Oder lag es an Gohan selbst? Er kannte eine Person, die ihm die Antwort auf die zweite Frage höchst-wahrscheinlich geben könnte, wenn auch sicher nicht freiwillig. Da er sowieso nicht weiter wusste, war es wohl am besten, sie demnächst aufzusuchen. Auch wenn er sich dazu in die sprichwörtliche "Höhle des Löwen" begeben musste.

Ein leises Rascheln riss Nano aus seinen Gedanken; jemand näherte sich ihm. Es war zwar eine schwache Aura, aber kein Tier, da war er sich sicher. Er hielt seine Augen geschlossen und bewegte sich nicht, so dass es aussah, als würde er schlafen. Sein Besucher näherte sich ihm immer mehr, bis er kurz vor dem Cyborg stand. Eine Weile geschah nichts weiter, dann spürte Nano plötzlich, wie der Neuankömmling langsam eine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. _(Anm. d. A.: Wenn jemand im Kampf anhand einer Aura den nächsten Schlag blind erahnen kann, dann bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das auch bei einer langsam näherkommenden Hand geht.)_

"Fass mich an und du kriegst mächtigen Ärger!", knurrte der Cyborg und spürte wie die Hand fast augenblicklich zurückgezogen wurde.

"Entschuldigung."

Es war eine sehr helle, junge Stimme, die geantwortet hatte. Nano öffnete langsam seine Augen und blickte sein Gegenüber an. Vor ihm stand ein junges Mädchen, von vielleicht zehn oder elf Jahren mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren. Es sah ihn neugierig an, ohne einen Funken Angst vor seiner äußeren Erscheinung zu zeigen.

"Was willst du?"

"Hast du hier geschlafen?"

Nanos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

Ohne vom harschen Ton des Cyborgs beeindruckt zu sein, ließ sich das Mädchen mit einem Kichern neben ihm nieder und lehnte sich ebenfalls an den Felsen.

"Ich komme oft hier her. Ist schön hier, nicht wahr?"

Fast automatisch machte sich Nano die gedankliche Notiz, hier nicht mehr zu übernachten. "Ist mir egal. Also: Was willst du?"

"Ich bin Seefa. Wie heißt du?"

"Antwortest du eigentlich immer mit einer Gegenfrage?"

"Tu ich das?", fragte Seefa unschuldig und sprang lachend wieder auf, als sie Nanos genervten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

"Entschuldigung", kicherte sie. "Sag mir wie du heißt und ich frag nichts mehr. Versprochen!"

"Nano", brummte der Cyborg.

"Nano? Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen!" Das Mädchen hielt ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand hin; der Cyborg reagierte jedoch nicht, sondern hielt seine Arme weiterhin verschränkt vor seinem Brustkorb. Nach etwa einer halben Minute zog Seefa ihre Hand wieder zurück, ohne jedoch betrübt zu wirken.

"Haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht, dass man Fremde in Ruhe lässt?"

Sie schüttelte trotzig den Kopf. "Nein, nur dass ich mich vor Fremden hüten soll, die mich einfach so anreden. Aber du hast mich ja nicht angeredet."

Nano brummte nur eine unverständliche Antwort und sah in eine andere Richtung. Seefa drehte sich um und setzte sich Nano den Rücken zuwendend neben dem kleinen Bach ins Gras. Sie streifte ihre Schuhe und Socken ab, dann ließ sie ihre Füße in den Bach gleiten.

"Das tut gut", meinte sie, "Du solltest das auch tun."

Der Cyborg antwortete nicht. Eine ganze Zeit lang herrschte Stille, dann wurde es Nano zu dumm und er stand auf.

"Du bist ein Kampfsportler, oder", fragte Seefa plötzlich und brachte Nano, der im Begriff gewesen war davon zu fliegen, ins Stocken. 

"Etwas in der Art." Der Cyborg begann zu grinsen und schritt langsam auf das Mädchen zu, während er seine rechte Hand hinter seinem Rücken verbarg. "Wie kommst du drauf?"

"Deine Muskeln und dein Kostüm."

"Kostüm?!" stieß Nano entrüstet aus, beruhigte sich jedoch sofort wieder. Er verkrampfte seine Hand kurz und ließ seine Klaue zwischen den Knöcheln hervorwachsen, während er sich Seefa weiter näherte.

"Machst du beim nächsten Tenkaichi Budoukai mit?", fragte das Mädchen ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Keine Ahnung." Nano kam direkt hinter dem Mädchen zum Stehen. "Das findet erst in paar Jahren statt, oder? Wer weiß was ich da mache. Warum?"

"Meine Eltern haben mir versprochen, dass wir das nächste Mal hinfahren und zuschauen. Wenn du mitmachst, feuere ich dich an." Seefa drehte ihren Kopf und sah zu Nano auf, dann begann sie zu lächeln. "Ich find dich cool!"

"Cool, hmm?" Nano starrte das junge Mädchen eine zeitlang an, ohne zu wissen, was er jetzt tun sollte, dann ließ er seine Klaue in seine immer noch versteckte Hand zurückgleiten.

"Mal sehen, ob ich dann Zeit habe. Vielleicht sehen wir uns beim Turnier." Der Cyborg grinste kurz und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Als er bemerkte, was er da tat, verhärteten sich seine Züge wieder; eine Sekunde später war er in der Luft und flog davon. Seefa sprang auf als sie das sah.

"Wow! Er kann fliegen!" Dann rief sie ihm noch schnell hinterher. "DU BIST SUPERCOOL!!!"

Nano hörte den Ruf nicht mehr, denn er bemühte sich so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen. Er hatte sich von diesem jungen Ding von der Planung seines weiteren Vorgehens ablenken lassen. Er hatte für fast fünf Minuten sein höheres Ziel vollständig aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt. Er wusste nicht, ob dass in den vergangenen zehn Jahren jemals eingetreten war. Das machte ihn zornig.

Noch dazu hatte er die Kleine am Leben gelassen, anstatt sie zu absorbieren oder sie wenigstens umzubringen.

*Weil es sowieso nichts gebracht hätte.*

Zumindest redete er sich ein, dass er sie aus diesem Grund verschont hatte.

*   *   *

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!"

Es war nicht zu überhören, nach wem die große Menschenmenge verlangte, die sich vor der Rednertribüne, die auf dem Stadtplatz von Satan-City aufgestellt worden war, versammelt hatte. Ein Großteil der Menschen wurde von einer Absperrung und einigen Security-Männern in etwa zehn Metern Entfernung vor der Bühne zurückgehalten. Davor hatte sich ein ganzes Heer von Journalisten eingefunden. Ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Mann stand auf der Bühne und versuchte schon seit einigen Minuten die Menge mit Gesten und Worten zu beruhigen, was ihm sichtbar schwerfiel. Als es ihm schließlich doch gelang für soviel Ruhe zu sorgen, dass man wieder verstehen konnte, was auf der Tribüne gesprochen wurde, wischte er sich erschöpft über die schweißnasse Stirn.

"Äh... Vielen Dank für ihre Geduld meine Damen und Herren. Der Weltmeister wird ihren Fragen nun Rede und Antwort stehen."

Mit diesen Worten machte der PR-Agent des amtierenden Champions einen Schritt zur Seite, verneigte sich leicht und wies mit einer Hand auf einen gepolsterten Stuhl, vor dem eine Unmenge von Mikrophonen aufstellt worden war. Einen Moment später trat Mister Satan hinter dem seitlichen Vorhang der Tribüne hervor und schritt gemächlich auf den Stuhl zu, während sein Ansager hinter dem anderen Vorhang auf der anderen Seite verschwand. Fast augenblicklich brach ein gewaltiges Blitzlichtgewitter los und die Menschenmenge stimmte wieder in ihr Jubelgeschrei ein.

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!"

Der Weltmeister erreichte die Mitte der Bühne, blieb vor dem Stuhl noch kurz stehen, schnallte seinen Championgürtel ab und reckte ihn hoch in die Luft. Abermals wurden unzählige Fotos geschossen, dann legte Mister Satan den Gürtel neben die Mikrophone auf den Tisch, warf seinen Umhang über die Stuhllehne und setzte sich langsam auf den Stuhl. Während der ganzen Prozedur hatte er höchst konzentriert gewirkt.

Der Held der Menschheit hob beruhigend die Hände und schon eine kurze Zeit später war die Menge verstummt. Mister Satan räusperte sich kurz, dann begann er mit seiner Pressekonferenz.

"Ich danke Ihnen allen, dass Sie so zahlreich erschienen sind", begann er. "Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn Sie mir gleich ihre ersten Fragen stellen."

Fast augenblicklich begannen alle Reporter durcheinander zu reden, wodurch natürlich keine verständliche Frage an das Ohr des Interviewten gelangte.

"RUHE! So kommen wir nicht weiter. Einer nach dem anderen." Mister Satan deutete mit einem Zwinkern auf eine junge Journalistin in der ersten Reihe. "Die junge Frau zuerst!"

"Danke, Mister Satan. Ist es wahr, dass Cell wiederauferstanden ist und er es war, der die Städte zerstört hat?"

Noch bevor Satan etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich ein unruhiges Gemurmel in der Menge. Das war genau die Frage, die alle brennend interessierte. Der Weltmeister räusperte sich noch einmal kurz, bevor er antwortete.

"Nein, es ist nicht wahr."

Sofort wurde die Menge wieder unruhig.

"Wer hat dann die südliche Hauptstadt zerstört?"

"Und Cereal-City?"

"Es gibt Augenzeugen, dass dieses Monster ebenfalls Menschen absorbiert!"

"Ich bitte um Ruhe", forderte Satan laut, woraufhin die Menge sofort wieder verstummte. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es sich bei dem Angreifer nicht um Cell handelt."

"Um wen dann?"

"Um einen Nachahmungstäter, der in Cells Fußstapfen treten will", teilte der Weltmeister der Menge mit, woraufhin sofort eisiges Schweigen herrschte. Kurzzeitig befürchtete Mister Satan, die Menschen würden ihm das nicht abkaufen, aber dann begann das Gemurmel erneut.

"Das musste ja irgendwann passieren. Selbst Killer haben ihre Fans."

"So ein Perverser!"

"Wie heißt der Dreckskerl?"

"Ich bitte Sie, bleiben Sie höflich", sagte Satan ruhig. "Um ihre Frage zu beantworten. Sein Name ist.. ähm... Ni.. Na... Non... äh..." Der Champion kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf; ihm war der Name entfallen, doch anstatt sich eine Blöße zu geben, improvisierte er – wie immer. "Er nennt sich... äh... _Neocell_."

Zufrieden mit seiner Lösung, lehnte sich Mister Satan in seinem Stuhl zurück und überließ es der Menge kurz über den Namen zu diskutieren, schließlich jedoch erhob sich ein weiterer Journalist.

"Was gedenken Sie gegen diesen Kerl zu unternehmen, Mister Satan? Auch wenn er nur ein Nachahmungstäter ist, so hat er doch bereits etliche Städte zerstört."

Mit dieser Frage hatte Satan gerechnet und sich natürlich auch bereits eine Antwort zurecht gelegt.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorge. Noch während ich hier sitze, ist bereits ein Spitzenteam, dem ich mich später noch anschließen werde, damit beschäftigt _'Neocell'_ aufzuspüren und ihm den Garaus zu machen."

"Aus wem besteht dieses Spitzenteam?"

"Aus einer Auswahl meiner fähigsten und besten Schüler."

"Können Sie uns Namen nennen?"

"Äh... Tut mir leid, dass kann ich nicht... Sie verstehen, auch das Böse sieht fern und wenn ich Ihnen die Namen meiner Schüler nenne, dann brächte ich sie und ihre Familien damit in unnötige Gefahr."

Zu Satans Beruhigung gab sich das Publikum mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Da es scheinbar keine weiteren Fragen mehr gab, erhob sich der Weltmeister und streckte einen Arm zu einer Siegespose in die Höhe.

"Keine Sorge! Ich sorge für Frieden! In spätestens einer Woche schmort dieser Kerl in der Hölle. VERSPROCHEN!"

Die erwartete Reaktion setzte natürlich sofort ein:

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!"

Der Champion schnallte sich seinen Gürtel um und schritt anschließend gemächlich und mit steinerner Miene auf den Vorhang zu. Kaum war dahinter verschwunden, beschleunigte er seinen Gang und sein Gesicht zeigte den Ausdruck von Angst. 

"Warum nennst du ihn 'Neocell'? Er heißt doch 'Nano'", meinte eine Person, die seit einiger Zeit hinter dem Vorhang gestanden und auf das Ende der Pressekonferenz gewartet hatte. Satan stutzte kurz, dann erblickte er den Neuankömmling. Beinahe panisch stürzte er sich vor ihm auf die Knie und begann an seinen Beinen zu rütteln.

"Goku! Ein Glück, dass du hier bist! Bitte, du musst dieses Monster erledigen! Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

Der angesprochene Saiyajin blickte wenig überrascht auf das Häufchen Elend zu seinen Füßen.

"Ähh.. Sicher doch, Satan. Hab mir sowieso schon gedacht, dass du mit deinen besten _Schülern_ uns gemeint hast", sagte Goku mit einem Grinsen, dann wurde er ernster. "Aber ob wir's in einer Woche schaffen... Der Kerl versteckt sich recht gerne. Warum hast du das eigentlich versprochen?"

"Na ja, ich musste den Leuten doch Hoffnung auf eine schnelle Beseitigung des Problems geben", meinte Mister Satan immer noch recht verzweifelt.

"Du wolltest bloß wieder angeben, stimmt's?", fragte Goku mit vorwurfsvoller Miene und half dem Weltmeister auf die Füße.

"Wie auch immer." Satan räusperte sich kurz. "Bitte, versucht euer Bestes. Wenn der Kerl noch mehr Städte demoliert, verliere ich meine Glaubwürdigkeit bei den Leuten."

"_Das_ können wir natürlich nicht zulassen", meinte Goku wieder grinsend.

"Ich wünschte, Buu wäre noch hier. Er wäre sicher eine große Hilfe", sagte der Champion niedergeschlagen.

Goku nickte zustimmend. "Wo genau steckt er eigentlich?"

"Wer weiß." Mister Satan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er wollte sich das Universum anschauen. Er kann sonst wo sein."

"Na ja, es hilft nichts ihm hinterher zu weinen. Auch, wenn es mit Buu zusammen einfacher wäre, wir schaffen es auch ohne ihn."

"Bist du sicher?"

Goku setzte ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf, krempelte einen Ärmel hoch und streckte Mister Satan seine Faust entgegen. "Wie hast du gesagt? In spätestens einer Woche schmort dieser Kerl in der Hölle. VERSPROCHEN!"

*   *   *

Gotens zorniges Geschrei erfüllte das ganze Tal und wurde vom Echo der umliegenden Felswände und Berge noch weiter verstärkt. Die meisten Tiere hatten das Gebiet bereits fluchtartig verlassen. Auch wenn die Mitglieder der Son-Familie öfters hier trainierten, hatten die Tiere doch instinktiv gespürt, dass es heute besser war, einen größeren Sicherheitsabstand zu wahren.

Goten war das natürlich egal. Er hatte sich gleich zu Beginn seines Trainings in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt und anschließend begonnen auf alles einzuschlagen was sich in seiner Nähe befand, dabei nur ein Gesicht vor den Augen: Das von Nano.

Der Kampf von vergangener Nacht ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Nano hatte ihn nicht nur besiegt und beinahe getötet, der Cyborg hatte ihn regelrecht vorgeführt und erniedrigt. 

_'Du bist ganz schön schwach!'_

Goten bombardierte die Luft vor sich mit einer so schnellen Kombination an Tritten, dass von seinem Bein nichts mehr zu sehen war außer einem verschwommen Wirbel im Blau seiner Trainingshose. Anschließend setzte er noch ein paar Rundum-Kicks hinzu, bis die eingebildete Fratze von Nano verschwand und andernorts wieder auftauchte.

_'Dein Vater und dein Bruder hatten ordentlich was drauf, du dagegen...'_

Mit einem zornigen Schrei stürzte sich Goten auf einen hüfthohen Felsen und zertrümmerte ihn mit einem Faustschlag. Noch bevor die Trümmer zu Boden regneten, hieb er mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf die Einzelteile des Felsen ein, so dass nichts übrig blieb, das größer als ein Kiesel war.

_'Bist du vielleicht adoptiert, oder so?'_

Goten sprang hoch in die Luft, trat nach einigen imaginären Feinden und stürzte anschließend einen Fuß voraus gestreckt wieder auf den Boden zu. Einen wilden Kampfschrei ausstoßend, rammte er seinen Fuß ungebremst in einen größeren Fels und zerschmetterte ihn in tausend Teile. Dabei schlug er mit soviel Wucht ein, dass sein Fuß im Erdboden versank. Mit einer Drehbewegung befreite er sich wieder – und riss nebenbei ein beträchtliches Loch in den Erdboden.

_'Streng dich mal ein bisschen an!'_

Rasend vor Wut riss er einen Baum samt Wurzeln aus dem Boden und zerriss ihn über seinem Kopf in zwei Stücke. Eines davon schleuderte beiseite, das andere hob wieder über seinen Kopf und zerschmetterte es schließlich auf seinem Knie.

_'Du bist wirklich der Schandfleck der Familie, oder?' _

Er ging auf eine weitere Baumgruppe los und hieb diese ebenfalls in Stücke.

_'Nichtsnutz!' _

Zwei weitere Felsen fielen ihm zum Opfer.

_'Schandfleck!'_

Einer seiner Ki-Blasts äscherte eine weitere Baumgruppe ein.

_'Schwächling!'_

Noch ein Felsen.

_'Schwächling!'_

Felsen.

_'Schwächling!'_

Bäume. 

_'Schwächling!'_

Wieder ein Felsen.

_'Schwächling! Schwächling! Schwächling! SCHWÄCHLING!!!'_

"AHHHHHHHHRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Einen gewaltigen Schrei ausstoßend, der alle vorhergehenden in den Schatten stellte, rammte Goten beide Beine in den Boden, ließ seine Arme nach vorne schnellen und jagte eine Salve von Ki-Blasts in die nächstgelegene Felswand. "VERRECKE ENDLICH!!!"

Er erhöhte die Intensität seines Angriffes und feuerte immer mehr und immer größere Ki-Blasts ab – jeder davon hinterließ beachtlichen Schaden an der Felswand -, bis schließlich seine Kräfte nachließen. Zuerst stellte er sein Dauerfeuer ein, dann nahmen seine Haare wieder ihre gewohnte Färbung an und Goten sank in die Knie. Er kippte nach vorne über, fing sich aber mit den Händen ab.

"Verreck endlich...", schluchzte er leise, während er erschöpft nach Atem rang. Unterhalb seines Kopfes trafen mehrere Tropfen auf den staubigen Boden, aber es war nicht festzustellen, was davon Schweiß und was Tränen waren. Seine Finger gruben sich in den Boden und er biss verzweifelt seine Zähne zusammen, während er ein paar Brocken Erde aus dem Boden riss.

Warum war er nur so schwach?

Er kannte die Antwort: Weil er sein Training auf die leichte Schulter genommen, beziehungsweise komplett vernachlässigt hatte. Deshalb hatte er Gohan nicht rächen können. Deshalb hätte Nano neben Cereal-City auch beinahe noch die westliche Hauptstadt zerstört. Weil er zu schwach gewesen war um richtig zu kämpfen, war Vegeta beinahe ums Leben gekommen. Es war allein seine Schuld.

_*Nicht ganz! Warum muss Dad auch ein fremdes Kind statt mir trainieren?*_

Er bereute den Gedanken im selben Moment, wusste nicht einmal ob er ihn wirklich selbst gedacht hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihm gestern das Leben gerettet. Das hatte ihm bewiesen, dass er seinem Vater etwas bedeutete – ein klein wenig zumindest.

Eines jedoch wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit: Er hasste Nano, wie noch nie jemanden zuvor - nicht einmal auf Buu war er damals so wütend gewesen. Auch wenn er selbst den Cyborg unmöglich besiegen konnte, so hoffte er doch, dass er bei Nanos Vernichtung anwesend sein konnte.

"Goten..."

Der Angesprochene fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Zuerst dachte er, seine Mutter oder Pan hätten ihn aufgesucht, worauf er jetzt gut und gerne verzichten konnte, aber dann erkannte er die Stimme.

"E... Envy!" Sichtlich überrascht richtete Goten sich auf und drehte sich zu seiner Besucherin um, die sich ihm langsam näherte. Sie trug Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und ihre dunkelbraunen Haare hatte sie - wie so oft - zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf; eine Sekunde später wurde ihm aber auch klar, dass er sie nur ein paar Wochen lang nicht gesehen hatte - nicht etwa eine halbe Ewigkeit.

"Was tust du hier?", fragte er mit überkreuzten Beinen am Boden sitzend, als sie sich vor ihn stellte. 

"Stör ich dich etwa?", antwortete sie mürrisch und stemmte ihre Hände in den Hüften.

"Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht!", stieß er hastig hervor. "Aber wie kommst du hier her? Ich dachte, der Flug sei zu teuer. Und wie hast du mich hier draußen gefunden?"

"Ja, der Flug war teuer", meinte sie vorwurfsvoll, "aber ich hab... hatte auch ein paar Ersparnisse und etwas Geld konnte ich meinem Vater doch noch abschwatzen. Anders bekommt man dich ja gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht."

Goten blickte beschämt zu Boden. "Entschuldige."

Envy ging vor ihm in die Hocke, aber Goten wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Hast du genug von mir? Rufst du deshalb nicht mehr an?"

Erschrocken sah er auf. "Nein! Es hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun. Aber..."

"Aber?"

"Mir ging's in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht sehr gut. Ich war stinkig und hatte ständig schlechte Laune. Ich wollte dich davor verschonen. Außerdem... Was hast du?", fragte Goten, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn besorgt ansah. 

"Goten, deine Augen."

"Äh.. Was ist damit?"

"Du hast geweint!"

"Nein... Ich...", konnte er noch stottern, bevor sich Envy um seinen Hals warf.

"Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, Goten. Die Sache mit deinem Bruder muss dich immer noch fürchterlich mitnehmen."

"Schon gut, Envy, das..." Goten hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung was er sagen sollte. Indirekt stimmte es zwar, was Envy sagte. Er hatte auch wegen Gohan geweint, aber irgendwie widerstrebte es ihm, das so offen zuzugeben, also beschloss er einfach den Mund zu halten. Er erwiderte Envys Umarmung und eine Zeitlang bewegte sich keiner der beiden. Schließlich löste sich Envy wieder aus der Umarmung und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Wenn es dich tröstet", sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln, "dein Bruder liegt _nur_ im Koma."

"Was meinst du damit", fragte Goten. Er wusste zwar, dass Envy immer noch an die Version glaubte, dass Gohan nur einen schweren Unfall erlitten hatte und im Koma lag, aber ihm war nicht klar worauf sie hinaus wollte.

"Aus dem Koma kann er jederzeit aufwachen, vielleicht schon morgen." Sie machte eine Pause und blickte traurig zu Boden. "Wenn jemand stirbt - so wie meine Mutter - gibt es keine Möglichkeit ihn je wieder lebendig zu sehen."

Goten musste schwer schlucken. Envys letzter Satz hatte das schlechteste Gewissen bei ihm ausgelöst, das er in seinem bisherigen Leben gehabt hatte.

"Envy..." Er begann nach tröstenden Worten zu suchen. 

"Stop!", unterbrach sie ihn. "Ich bin hier um dich aufzumuntern und nicht um dich noch weiter runterzuziehen. Das ist mit meiner Mutter ist schon Jahre her und ich bin auch schon seit Jahren darüber hinweg. Lass uns nicht mehr davon reden."

"Bist du sicher?"

"Klar!" Sie stand schwungvoll auf, packte Gotens Hände und zog auch ihn hoch. "Das Leben geht weiter. Nur wenn du es so siehst, hast du eine Chance das Ganze gut zu verarbeiten."

Goten begann zu lächeln. "Vielleicht hast du ja Recht."

"Hab ich doch immer!", meinte Envy mit einem Lachen und hakte sich bei ihm ein. "Und jetzt... Unternehmen wir irgendetwas!"

"Und was?", fragte Goten, während er langsam mit ihr in Richtung Dorf zurückschlenderte.

"Ich weiß nicht, aber wir haben schon viel zuviel der Ferien einfach verschwendet." 

"Wie hast du mich hier draußen eigentlich gefunden?", fragte Goten, nachdem sie ein paar Minuten schweigend durch das verwüstete Tal gewandert waren.

"Deine Mutter meinte, du müsstest irgendwo ihr draußen beim Trainieren sein, da bin ich einfach mal auf gut Glück losgezogen. Dann hab ich diesen Krach gehört und..." Erst jetzt fiel ihr der Zustand auf, in dem sich Umgebung befand. "Was ist hier passiert Goten? War das eine Erdbeben? Oder ein Erdrutsch?"

Goten kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf und rang nach einer Erklärung. "Weißt du, das war so..."

_'Schwächling!' _

*   *   *

_Spät nachts..._

Es war eine weitaus ruhigere Nacht als die des Vortages. Keine Wolke bedeckte den dunklen Himmel und somit konnten der fast volle Mond und die Sterne ungehindert ihr Licht zur Erde senden. Dieses schwache Licht sorgte zwar bei weitem nicht dafür, dass es so hell war wie tagsüber, aber für Nanos Geschmack war es eindeutig zu hell. Zumindest für eine Nacht, in der er ein derart gewagtes Unterfangen geplant hatte.

Langsam schlich er durch die dunklen Straßen des Dorfes auf sein Ziel zu, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, kein einziges Geräusch zu verursachen. Er ging abseits der Wege, da seine Schritte auf dem Asphalt dank seiner schweren Stiefel in der Stille der Nacht mit Sicherheit deutlich hörbar gewesen wären. Er hätte die letzten Meter auch fliegen können, aber er wollte nicht riskieren von irgendeinem Schlaflosen beobachtet zu werden, obwohl es beim zweiten Nachdenken wahrscheinlich sogar unauffälliger gewesen wäre: Die Leute hier mussten fliegende Menschen mit Sicherheit schon für normal halten; einsame Gestalten, die durch die Nacht schleichen bleiben jedoch immer verdächtig.

Aber es war zu spät sich jetzt darüber noch Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte sein Ziel sowieso fast erreicht.

Während er das letzte Stück des Weges zurücklegte, erkannte er endlich was für ein Gefühl er ständig verspürte: Er hatte Angst!

Angst, dass sein gefürchtetster Gegner ihn bemerken könnte. Angst, dass sich seine Unsterblichkeit nur als "relative Unsterblichkeit" erweisen könnte. Angst, dass wieder irgendetwas passieren konnte, womit er vorher nicht im Geringsten gerechnet hatte. Und in erster Linie auch Angst, dass ihn dieses Manöver wieder keinen Schritt weiterbrächte.

Schließlich blieb er stehen. Er war angekommen. Still und dunkel lag es vor ihm, sein Ziel: _Son Gokus Haus_.

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend bemühte er sich seine Aura so gut es ging zu unterdrücken, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nichts mehr brachte - mehr als komplett unterdrücken konnte er sie nicht. Aber trotzdem fürchtete er immer noch, dass Goku einen Funken seiner Kraft spüren und damit seine Anwesenheit bemerken würde. 

Nervös betrachtete er das Gebäude. Er hatte immer noch Zeit umzukehren, schließlich war er sich ja nicht einmal sicher, dass sein Vorhaben klappen oder etwas bringen würde. Aber was waren seine anderen Optionen? Wieder für Wochen unentdeckt durchs Land ziehen und bei Gelegenheit eine Stadt zu überfallen, in der Hoffnung stärker zu werden und sich nebenbei einen kurzen Kampf mit den Z-Kriegern liefern? Dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel konnte er theoretisch jahrelang durchziehen, aber was brachte ihm das? Andererseits: C21 und C22 schienen damit ganz gut zu fahren.

Nano schüttelte angewidert seinen Kopf und ballte entschlossen die Fäuste. Nein, er war anders als die beiden bescheuerten, nur ihrem Programm folgenden Cyborgs. Er war sein eigener Herr, er wusste, was er wollte und er würde das jetzt durchziehen.

Der Cyborg verscheuchte seine Angst und Nervosität so gut es ging und konzentrierte sich auf die Auren, der im Haus schlafenden Personen. Eine passive Aura war schwerer aufzuspüren als die eines Menschen, der einer alltäglichen Tätigkeit nachging – aber im Gegensatz zu einer unterdrückten Aura war es nicht unmöglich. Und so hatte er nach ein paar Minuten alle Personen im Haus und ihre ungefähre Position erfasst.

Goku war zu Hause – das war ärgerlich, aber damit hatte er sowieso rechnen müssen; Goku allein war der Grund, der dieses Vorhaben so gefährlich machte, der Rest der Bewohner war eher als unbedenklich einzustufen. Neben dem Saiyajin befand sich noch dessen Frau im Haus, ebenso der Bengel, den er gestern beinahe erledigt hätte, die Aura einer Person, die er nicht kannte, die aber vernachlässigbar schwach war, sowie das Kind, das ihn in Gottes Palast angegriffen hatte – wofür er sich sicherlich noch rächen würde. Und nicht zu vergessen die Person, wegen der er eigentlich hier war: Videl.

Langsam umrundete Nano das Gebäude und blieb schließlich unter dem Fenster stehen, hinter dem er sein Ziel wusste. Das Zimmer lag im Obergeschoss, also setzte er vorsichtig etwas Kraft frei und begann zu schweben, bis er sich auf einer Höhe mit dem Fenster befand und blickte anschließend ins Innere.

Er erblickte nichts Überraschendes, sondern nur ein gewöhnlich eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer.  Neben einem großen Kleiderschrank stand eine Kommode, über der ein Spiegel hing. Ansonsten befanden sich in dem Zimmer noch zwei kleine Nachtkästchen, ein mit Klamotten behangener Stuhl und natürlich ein Bett, dass ganz eindeutig für zwei Personen konstruiert war. Videl jedoch schlief allein darin, woran Nano nicht gerade unschuldig war.

Der Cyborg presste nahe dem Verschluss des Fensters eine Handfläche auf das Fenster und sandte mit einem gedanklichen Impuls ein paar seiner kleinen Helfer aus. Ein paar Sekunden später begann ein Teil des Fensters sich aufzulösen, und kurz darauf schnappte der Verschluss auf. Jeder Einbrecher auf diesen Planeten konnte neidisch auf seine Nanomaschinen sein. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schob Nano das Fenster nach innen auf, stieg in das Zimmer und setzte geräuschlos auf dem Teppichboden auf.

"Hallo, Videl", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, trat an das Bett heran und beobachtete sie: Die junge Frau schien zeitweise einen unruhigen Schlaf zu haben, denn das Bett war ziemlich zerwühlt, aber jetzt lag sie friedlich schlummernd da, ihr Gesicht zu der Bettseite gedreht, an der Nano stand. 

*So weit, so gut*, dachte er. Sein Ziel hatte er erreicht. Sie war die Person, die ihm höchstwahrscheinlich verraten konnte, was mit Gohan nicht stimmte – zumindest machte sich Nano immer noch Hoffnung, dass der Grund für seine fehlende Kraft bei Gohan zu suchen war. Nur freiwillig würde sie es ihm sicherlich nicht verraten, also musste er hoffen, dass er sich die Informationen, die er suchte so beschaffen konnte, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Vorsichtig legte er Videl eine Hand auf die Stirn und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Er rief alle spirituellen Fähigkeiten, die er von Cell und Gohan _"geerbt" _hatte ans Tageslicht; ein seltsames Kribbeln zog in seinem ganzen Körper hoch, dann durchbrach er plötzlich so etwas wie eine unsichtbare Barriere und drang langsam in Videls Erinnerungen ein.

Zuerst war es nur eine wahre Flut von einzelnen Bildern, die er wahrnahm, doch schließlich kristallisierten sich immer mehr zusammenhängende Szenen heraus, bis er schließlich dem, wonach er suchte, immer näher kam.

*   *   *

***Flash*** __

_"Tut mir so leid, mein Täubchen. Mama kommt nicht wieder. Sie ist jetzt im Himmel!"_

***Flash***

_"Und der Gewinner der Junioren unter 16 Jahren des diesjährigen großen Turniers ist: VIDEL SATAN!!!"_

***Flash***

_"Wollen wir trainieren, Paps?"_

_"Nein, mach das bitte alleine. Ich als Weltmeister bin viel zu stark für dich und du weißt ja, ich will dich nicht verletzen."_

***Flash***

_"Nein, Officer, sie hat die beiden Ganoven ganz alleine überwältigt."_

_"Dieses Mädchen ist unglaublich."_

_"Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Satan, wären Sie unter Umständen bereit, uns des Öfteren mal unter die Arme zu greifen?_

***Flash***

_"Ich darf euch heute einen neuen Schüler vorstellen: Son Gohan, bitte komm herein."_

_"Boah, sieht der gut aus!"_

***Flash***

_"Na schön, ich zeige dir wie man fliegt."_

***Flash***

_"Das ist nicht wahr! Gohan ist nicht tot! Mein Bruder kann gar nicht sterben."_

***Flash***

_"Scheiße! Das ist Buu! Er ist aus dem Raum von Zeit und Geist entkommen!"_

***Flash***

_"Schon gehört? Great Saiyaman hat jetzt eine Partnerin!"_

***Flash***

_"Ach, sie gehört doch schon praktisch zur Familie."_

_"Mum, was sagst du da?!"_

***Flash***

_"Ja, ich will."_

***Flash***

_"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Misses Son. Sie sind schwanger."_

***Flash***

_"Ich weiß nicht... Wie findest du den Namen 'Pan'?"_

***Flash***

_"Oh, pardon! Ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Wie unhöflich! Ich bin Nano."_

***Flash***

_"GOHAN!"_

_"PAPA!"_

***FLASH***

_"Videl, bleib wo du bist!"_

_"Gohan, was hast du vor?!" rief Videl entsetzt und lief hinter Gohan her, der sich gerade wieder in den Kampf stürzte. Sie kam nicht sonderlich weit. Was immer dieses Monster, das nur aus zwei gigantischen Beinen und einem gewaltigen Schwanz bestand, darstellen sollte; es hatte gerade wieder ein Gebäude zum Einsturz gebracht und sie konnte den herabstürzenden Trümmern gerade noch ausweichen und sich wieder in Deckung bringen._

_Ein paar Fragmente hatten ihr Helmvisier zersplittert, also riss sie sich diesen Teil ihres Saiyaman#2-Kostüm vom Kopf, um wieder etwas sehen zu können. _

_"Videl, bleib in Deckung, ich kümmere mich um diese Monsterbeine!"_

_Bevor sie noch irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, flog Gohan davon und feuerte einen kleinen Ki-Blast auf das halbe Monster ab._

_"Hierher, du Mistvieh!"_

_Das Ungetüm ließ von seinem bisherigen Ziel - einem Häuserblock in Videls Nähe - ab und verfolgte Gohan durch die Stadt, unkontrolliert mit seinem Schwanz durch die Gegend peitschend und die Häuser links und rechts der Straße niederreißend._

_Gohan landete zwischen zwei Gebäuden, schien irgendetwas zu sagen, was Videl auf die Entfernung nicht verstehen konnte, dann bäumte er sich mit einem wütenden Kampfschrei auf. Mit einem Mal schien die Umgebung rund um ihn zu explodieren. Sein weißes Tuch wurde ihm von Kopf gerissen, der Asphalt unter ihm verdampfte förmlich und die Mauern der beiden Gebäude wurden zerrissen. Als Gohans Kräfte ihr Maximum erreichten, schoss ein Flimmern durch die Straßen, das sich als gewaltige Schockwelle entpuppte und Videl samt dem Auto, hinter dem sie in Deckung gegangen war, umherschleuderte._

_Stöhnend richtete sie sich wieder auf und bemerkte, dass Gohan das Monster mittlerweile angegriffen hatte. Sie beobachtete den Kampf mit gemischten Gefühlen. Gohan schien wirklich eine Chance gegen die amoklaufenden Beine zu haben, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Videl verstand so gut wie nichts vom Auralesen, aber sie spürte, dass Gohan sich irgendwie verändert hatte._

_Schließlich schaffte Gohan es, das Ungetüm aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Es taumelte zwei Schritte rückwärts, dann stürzte es in ein Gebäude, das dadurch fast vollständig zerstört wurde._

_"Ja! Weiter so, Gohan! Du gewinnst!", feuerte Videl ihn an. "Und werd dann bitte wieder normal", fügte sie dann noch leise hinzu._

_Das Monstrum richtete sich wieder auf und der Kampf tobte für ein paar Minuten weiter durch die Straßen der westlichen Hauptstadt. Videl blieb so gut es ging in Deckung und beobachtete die beiden Kontrahenten. Dann gelang es Gohan, das Monster abermals zu Boden zu werfen. Er zögerte nicht lange, sondern ließ sich auf einem etwa hundert Meter entfernten Dach nieder. Ein weiterer zorniger Schrei entfuhr ihm, dann schmetterte er seine Hände zusammen und feuerte einen gewaltigen gelbgrünen Ki-Blast auf das Monster ab, das gerade wieder dabei war sich aufzurichten. Das Ungetüm wurde von der Wucht des Einschlags weggeschleudert und in ein weiteres Gebäude geschmettert, wo es in einer gigantischen Staubwolke verschwand. Bevor es sich von diesem Angriff erholen konnte, stieg Gohan hoch über der Stadt auf, umfasste sein rechtes Handgelenk mit seiner linken Hand und begann einen Ki-Blast nach dem anderen in die Wolke abzufeuern._

_"GOHAN! Hör auf! Du zerstörst die ganze Stadt!", schrie Videl entsetzt, als ein immer größer werdender Feuerball in den Himmel aufstieg. Noch mehr als das hatte sie Gohans zorniger Gesichtsausdruck erschreckt. Als hätte ihr Freund sie gehört, stellte er das Feuer ein. Videl verließ ihre Deckung und rannte auf das flammende Inferno zu, das Gohans Angriff hinterlassen hatte. Der siegreiche Kämpfer landete neben ihr._

_"Du hast ihn erledigt", jubelte sie halb gestellt. Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht richtig freuen._

_"Noch nicht ganz", antwortete_ _Gohan mit tiefer Stimme und blickte sie kurz an._

_Videl zuckte zusammen. Nicht etwa, weil das Monster scheinbar noch am Leben war. Es war Gohan, der ihr Angst machte. Seine Stimme klang aggressiv, ganz anders, als sie es von ihm kannte, und sein wütendes Gesicht hatte fast keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit seinen sonst so gutmütigen Zügen. Das Schlimmste aber waren sein Augen. In dem kurzen Moment, wo Gohan sie angesehen hatte, hatte Videl eine Boshaftigkeit darin aufblitzen sehen, wie sie es noch bei keinem Ganoven dieser Welt gesehen hatte - und davon hatte sie schon einige getroffen. Irgendetwas war mit Gohan gerade geschehen und sie wusste lediglich, dass ihr dieser neue Gohan einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte._

_Eine sanfte Flötenmelodie riss sie aus ihren Gedanken._

_"Was ist das?", fragte sie verwirrt. Dann wurde in dem sich langsam verziehenden Rauch eine Gestalt sichtbar, die sich kurz zu ihnen umdrehte und dann in der Dunkelheit verschwand._

_"Tapion!"_

***FLASH***

_"Was hast du?"_

_"Nichts."_

_"Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht", hakte Gohan nach und fuhr ihr kurz durchs Haar. "Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so still."_

_Videl schwieg. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf Gohans Schoß gebettet und starrte an ihm vorbei zu den Sternen. Sie befanden sich mal wieder an ihrem gemeinsamen Lieblingsplatz auf dem Plateau in den Bergen, das zu Fuß unmöglich erreicht werden konnte._

_"Du kannst wirklich beruhigt sein", fuhr Gohan fort. "Dad hat Hildegarn erledigt. Für immer. Der kommt nicht wieder."_

_"Das ist es nicht", meinte sie leise._

_"Was dann? Irgendwas bereitet dir doch Sorgen..."_

_"Ja." Videl machte eine kurze Pause, während der sie sich fragte, ob sie wirklich damit herausrücken sollte oder nicht. Dann atmete sie kurz durch und schloss die Augen. "Als du mit diesem Monster gekämpft hast, warst du irgendwie anders."_

_Sie zögerte einen Moment, da sie dachte, er wollte sie vielleicht unterbrechen, aber nichts dergleichen geschah, also fuhr sie fort._

_"Deine Stimme war anders, dein Gesicht hatte sich verändert und deine Augen erst recht. Du warst so aggressiv, so kalt, so... bösartig. Als wärst du von irgendetwas besessen gewesen. Ich hatte Angst vor dir."_

_Videl öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sah Gohan an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht, sondern blickte wortlos in die Ferne. Fast dachte sie schon, sie hätte ihn verärgert, dann aber seufzte er laut und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken._

_"Dann war es also nicht nur meine Einbildung."_

_Verwirrt von Gohans Antwort, setzte Videl sich auf und starrte ihn an. "Was willst du damit sagen?"_

_"Ich will sagen, dass ich scheinbar wirklich von etwas besessen bin."_

_"Was?!"_

_"Keine Sorge", beruhigte er sie. "Jetzt ist es gerade weg, schläft, verhält sich passiv oder was auch immer. Aber wenn ich diese Mystik-Kraft freisetze, dann..."_

_"Dann erwacht etwas in dir?", meinte Videl besorgt._

_Gohan nickte zustimmend. "Anscheinend."_

_"Wo hast du diese schreckliche Kraft denn her?"_

_"Vom alten Kaioshin."_

_"Kaioshin? Das ist dieser Über-Gott... Gott, von dem du mir erzählt hast, oder?"_

_"Genau. Als wir gegen Buu kämpften verlieh er mir diese neue Kraft, in der Hoffnung, dass wir den Dämon so besiegen konnten. Die neue Kraft war auch wirklich überwältigend. Sie war für uns alle ein Segen, ein tolles Geschenk des Kaioshins. Anfangs jedenfalls." Gohan blickte kurz zu Boden, während Videl ihn besorgt betrachtete. "So wie es aussieht, gibt es bei allen_ _Geschenken der Kaioshins eine Kehrseite der Medaille. Die Potara-Fusion hält ewig an und diese mystischen Kräfte haben eine ungewollte Begleiterscheinung."_

_"Kannst du es kontrollieren?"_

_"Ja... Ich... Wie meinst du das?"_

_"Wenn du diese Kraft... dieses Ding benutzt, weißt du dann immer was du tust? Hast du volle Kontrolle deinen Körper?"_

_Gohan antwortete nicht, sondern wich Videls Blick abermals aus._

_"Gohan! Kannst du es kontrollieren!?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die eindringlich nach Antwort verlangte._

_"Nicht mehr so wie am Anfang..."_

_"Gohan, das ist... schrecklich. Und das wolltest du für dich behalten?", sagte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll. "Hast du gesehen, was du mit der Stadt angestellt hast? In einigen von diesen Häusern waren noch Menschen! Was ist wenn..."_

_"Es ist gut, Videl!", unterbrach er sie schroff._

_"Nichts ist gut! Du...!"_

_"Ich werde..."_

_"Was? Was willst du machen?", unterbrach sie ihn beinahe aggressiv._

_"Ich muss diesen Fluch wieder loswerden." Er hob seinen Kopf wieder an und blickte Videl in die Augen. "Ich werde einen Weg finden diese Kraft verschwinden zu lassen."_

_"Versprochen?"_

_"Versprochen!"_

***FLASH***

_"Gohan! Endlich! Da bist du wieder!" Videl fiel ihm mit viel Schwung vergnügt um den Hals. "Du hast über drei Wochen gefehlt! Wo warst du so lange? Selbst deine Eltern wussten nicht wo du warst."_

_"Ich musste ein Versprechen einlösen."_

*   *   *

Langsam öffnete Nano wieder seine Augen und nahm seine Hand von Videls Stirn. Er blinzelte kurz, als wolle er die Nachwirkungen eines ungeplanten Tagtraumes abschütteln – so etwas in der Art hatte er auch gerade erlebt. Dieses spirituelle Zeug behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass es überhaupt funktioniert hatte, aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt, woran er war. 

Gohan hatte seine unglaubliche Kraft verschenkt, versiegelt oder was auch immer - die genaueren Umstände hatte nicht einmal Videl erfahren. 

Nano hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu schreien, aber er beherrschte sich. Wenn er es nicht schon längst getan hätte, würde er sich jetzt auf die Suche nach Gohan machen und ihn umbringen. Dieser Idiot hatte wahrscheinlich _die_ ultimative Kraft im Universum besessen und sie wieder hergegeben – wegen seiner Freundin!

"Weichei!!", knurrte Nano leise. Er war zornig und frustriert. Im Grunde war er kein Stück weiter als zuvor, vor allem gab es nicht wirklich eine Lösung für sein Problem.

"Gohan", murmelte Videl leise, rollte sich herum und umklammerte die Bettdecke fester. Nano setzte ein bösartiges Grinsen auf.

"Du vermisst deinen Mann, was? Willst du ihn wiedersehen?", flüstere der Cyborg leise und ließ genießerisch die schwarzen Dornen, die zwischen seinen Knöcheln verborgen gewesen waren, hervorgleiten. "Das kann arrangiert werden!"

Bevor Nano allerdings seine Drohung in die Tat umsetzen konnte, wurde die Türklinke niedergedrückt und die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Als der nächtliche Wanderer das Zimmer betrat, war Nano jedoch schon längst zum offenen Fenster hinausgesprungen.

"Mama?", fragte Pan leise und rüttelte ihre Mutter wach. Es dauerte nicht lange und Videl öffnete verschlafen die Augen.

"Pan? Was ist denn?"

"Darf ich hier schlafen, Mama?"

"Sicher doch", meinte Videl müde und hob ihre Bettdecke leicht an, so dass Pan mit darunter kriechen konnte. Dann bemerkte sie, wie sie ein kalter Lufthauch streifte. Verwirrt blickte sie zum Fenster und setzte sich auf.

"Hast du das Fenster aufgemacht, Pan?", fragte Videl und stand auf.

"Mm", brummte Pan und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Komisch" meinte Videl, ging zum Fenster hinüber und versuchte es zu verschließen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang. "Hmm, der Verschluss ist kaputt. Na ja, egal", gähnte sie müde und legte sich zurück ins Bett. "Dann bleibt das Fenster heute Nacht halt offen."

Draußen, oberhalb des Fensters, lehnte Nano mit verschränkten Armen gegen die gekrümmte Wand des Haus und gab sich alle Mühe ein zynisches Lachen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte sich von einem Kind davonjagen lassen!

Aber das war jetzt auch egal. Wegen den beiden wollte er nicht extra wieder in das Haus einsteigen. Er hatte jetzt sowieso eine bessere Idee. Er stieß sich leise vom Haus ab und begann langsam aufzusteigen, bis er etwa zehn Meter über dem Haus schwebte.

Er blickte verächtlich auf das Gebäude hinunter und wurde ein weiteres Mal zornig. Warum war ihm die Idee eigentlich nicht schon viel früher gekommen? Ein leiser Überfall in der Nacht war sowieso die Lösung seiner Probleme schlechthin. Wenn er jetzt schnell und mit aller Kraft zuschlagen würde, hätte es Goku auch nichts gebracht, wenn er ein Super Saiyajin der zwölften Stufe wäre – im Schlaf war er genau so leicht zu überrumpeln wieder jeder andere. Von dem Haus der Sons – sowie der ganzen Umgebung - würde nur ein Krater übrigbleiben, und damit hätte er sein größtes Problem gelöst. Son Goku wäre aus dem Weg geschafft und die übrigen Z-Krieger wären nur noch reine Formsache. Dann konnte es ihm auch egal sein, dass Gohan seine Superkräfte die Toilette hinuntergespült hatte.

Ein siegessicheres Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Wenn er jetzt keinen Fehler mehr machte, hatte er so gut wie gewonnen. Er durfte sich nur nicht zuviel Zeit lassen beim Sammeln seiner Kräfte, sonst würde der Saiyajin ihn vielleicht doch noch bemerken. 

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er noch. Sehr fair oder ein wahrer Nervenkitzel war das Ganze vielleicht nicht unbedingt, aber wer siegen wollte, musste halt manchmal auf Fairplay und etwas Spaß verzichten. Vergnügen konnte er sich ja immerhin noch mit Vegeta und Piccolo zur Genüge.

Nano wollte sich gerade daran machen, die Kraft für den siegbringenden Angriff zu sammeln, als er erschrocken eine Bewegung hinter sich wahrnahm. Noch bevor er Zeit hatte sich umzudrehen, traf ihn ein harter Schlag in den Nacken – ein Schlag, der ihm in einem Kampf wahrscheinlich nicht viel ausgemacht hätte, aber da er einen Großteil seiner Kräfte zurückgehalten hatte, verfehlt der Angriff seine Wirkung nicht: Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Das letzte was Nano durch den Kopf schoss, war das Goku ihn wahrscheinlich bemerkt hatte. Sein Angriff war nicht nur fehlgeschlagen. Er war erledigt!

*   *   *

"Was soll an dem so stark sein?" stellte C22 mürrisch fest. "Ein Schlag von dir und er war KO."

"Er war unvorbereitet und wir haben ihn von hinten angegriffen", meinte C21, der den bewusstlosen Nano über seiner Schulter trug. "Anders wäre es sicher nicht so einfach gewesen. Außerdem sollen wir ihn nur abliefern, mehr hat uns nicht zu kümmern."

"Phh", schnaubte der weibliche Cyborg verächtlich, verschränkte die Arme und blickte demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. "Mir kann's ja egal sein."

"Der Meister wird schon wissen, was er tut."

"Ja, ja", meinte C22 desinteressiert. Etwas anderes hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie schwebten wieder einmal über dem Haus, das sie in den vergangenen Jahren so oft aufgesucht hatten, um ihre Mission endlich zu erfüllen. Noch dazu war ihr Opfer endlich einmal wieder zu Hause. Die Gelegenheit musste sie ausnutzen!

"SON GOK-Mmmpff"

"Bist du irre!?" fuhr C21 sie an, der ihr gerade noch den Mund zugehalten hatte. "Willst du das ganze Dorf aufwecken? Wir müssen verschwinden!"

C22 befreite sich aus seinem Griff und sah ihn grimmig an. 

"Was heißt hier 'irre'? Son Goku ist zu Hause. Das ist _die_ Gelegenheit endlich unseren Auftrag auszuführen!"

"Wir haben zur Zeit einen anderen Auftrag zu erfüllen und der hat Vorrang", teilte ihr der andere Cyborg mit.

C22 blickte wieder zum Haus der Sons, dann sah sie ihren Partner wenig überzeugt an.

"Außerdem", fügte C21 hinzu, "ist der Bengel auch daheim, und du weißt, wie stark der ist. Wir warten, bis wir Son Goku einmal alleine antreffen, dann erledigen wir ihn garantiert! Und jetzt komm, wir müssen zum Meister, bevor C24 wieder aufwacht."

Mit diesen Worten stieg der Cyborg weiter auf und flog davon. C22 betrachtete noch einen Augenblick unschlüssig das Haus, dann folgte sie dem anderen Cyborg.

"Warte nur Son Goku, irgendwann erledigen wir dich!"

------------

_So, das war's für dieses Mal. Sorry, dass es diesmal vielleicht nicht ganz so spannend wie beim letzten mal war. _

_Ich glaube, ein paar Anmerkungen meinerseits sind noch angebracht. Einigen dürfte die Szene in Videls Erinnerungen bekannt vorgekommen sein: es war der Kampf von Gohan gegen Hildegarn (derselbe Hildegarn, den Goku in Kapitel 3 erledigt hat, - für die von euch, die den Movie nicht kennen) aus dem 13ten DBZ-Movie - nicht ganz versteht sich... _

_Ein bisschen freie Interpretation meinerseits war da schon mit drin. Dasselbe gilt natürlich für die Kraft, die Gohan vom alten Kaioshin bekommen hat. Die Idee, dass Gohan von etwas "besessen" ist, wenn er die Kraft anwendet, ist voll und ganz auf meinem eigenen Mist gewachsen. Aber wie Piccolo im Manga schon feststellte, war Gohan nach diesem Power-Up verändert. Und ich dachte mir, darauf kann man aufbauen. U.a. auch, weil Gohan diese Kraft in GT nicht mehr zu haben scheint. Vielleicht wollte er sie ja tatsächlich wieder loswerden. Und mal ehrlich: Götter sind selten so freundlich einem ein Geschenk zu machen, das nicht auch einen Nachteil mit sich bringt... Und außerdem ist das alles ja nur ein Fanfic!_

_Achja, ich hab die Kraft von Gohan ein-, zweimal als Mystik-Kraft bezeichnet. Das kommt daher, dass diese Kraft im englischsprachigen oft als "Mystic-talent" bzw. Gohan als "Mystic Gohan" bezeichnet wird. Das hat sich in der deutschen Szene bisher nicht sonderlich durchgesetzt, aber ich mag das irgendwie... Aber das nur für die, die sich gefragt haben woher die Bezeichnung kommt._

_Also dann! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und lasst ein paar Reviews liegen! *g*_

_Bye!_

_Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)_


End file.
